Deux petits nains dans le vaste monde
by Syrene-T
Summary: UA ! Fili et Kili sont nés dans un taudis loin de leur peuple. Ils ne savent rien de leur famille et, orphelins très tôt, ne connaissent que la misère et la violence la plus extrême. Un jour, des nains leur proposent de l'aide. Traumatisés par leur passé, pourront-ils s'épanouir au sein de leur peuple, découvrir leur véritable identité et nouer des liens avec leurs semblables ?
1. Prologue part I

**Avertissement** **: Cette histoire (mon tout premier univers alternatif, quand j'y pense) comprend 27 chapitres répartis en deux parties distinctes (et peut-être quelques bonus). Il me parait honnête d'avertir que la première (partie), à juste titre intitulée "Les années noires" est très, très sombre. Si vous aimez Thorin, Fili et Kili (surtout les deux derniers) vous allez souffrir... mais pas autant qu'eux, je pense.**

 **J'espère que les amateurs de drame apprécieront mais je me dois de mettre en garde les plus sensibles : plusieurs de ces chapitres comportent des passages assez violents et un langage assez vulgaire.**

 **Il faudra attendre la seconde partie pour voir naître l'espoir (oui, quand même).**

 **Bref voilà, si vous vous lancez, c'est à présent en toute connaissance de cause. Et naturellement, tous vos avis, même négatifs, seront appréciés.**

 **0000000000000000000000**

\- _Le plus vieux, je le veux vivant. Tuez les deux autres._

Assourdi par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait avec violence et par le bruit du tonnerre qui ébranlait le ciel à intervalles réguliers, Thorin ne pouvait empêcher ces paroles de lui marteler l'esprit. Il n'avait pas la force de penser à autre chose. Sinon à cette apparition de cauchemar, dressée sur un rocher devant eux : la silhouette d'un orc géant, à la peau étonnamment pâle. Un albinos. Monté sur un warg gigantesque (il le fallait, pour le porter) au pelage blanc. Un monstre parmi les monstres. Dans cette nuit de vent et de pluie déjà lugubre en soi, il évoquait un fantôme ou une apparition infernale.

Il avait semblé à Thorin que Thrain disait quelque chose mais le bruit de l'orage avait couvert sa voix. Celle de l'orc en revanche était parfaitement audible :

\- _Le plus vieux, je le veux vivant. Tuez les deux autres._

Des ombres plus noires que la nuit elle-même surgissant de partout derrière les rochers, leurs armes au clair et se jetant sur eux...

Péniblement, Thorin étendit un bras devant lui, sur le sol détrempé, puis l'autre, et rampa dans la boue et les pierres du sentier. Un centimètre après l'autre. Il sentait la chaleur de son sang se mêler à la pluie glaciale qui cinglait son corps, engourdissant la douleur que lui occasionnaient ses nombreuses blessures. Sang, eau et boue. Il sentait la vie qui s'échappait de lui. Où étaient les autres ? Encore un centimètre.

\- Père... Frérin...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un râle s'extirpant difficilement de sa gorge.

\- _Tuez les deux autres._

 _-_ Frérin...

Il essayait d'appeler, il ne pouvait pas. Sa voix n'obéissait pas. Son corps le trahissait. Il parvint à se traîner encore sur quelques centimètres. Se demanda s'il ne laissait pas des morceaux de lui-même derrière lui. Des morceaux détachés de son corps par les armes de l'ennemi. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui lui faisait si peur. Car c'était bien la peur qui l'aiguillonnait, lui donnait la force de se mouvoir encore, péniblement. Il devait savoir...

\- _Le plus vieux, je le veux vivant. Tuez les deux autres._

Le bruit des lames entrechoquées dans la nuit. Pris par surprise, les trois nains avaient néanmoins réagi promptement. Mais les orcs étaient nombreux. Bien trop nombreux. Surgissant de partout, comme les monstres peuplant un cauchemar. Thrain et ses fils avaient très vite été désarçonnés ou obligés de mettre pied à terre. Un combat à l'aveugle, à patauger dans la boue, à frapper presque au jugé toutes ces ombres malfaisantes. Et l'autre là, le fantôme pâle, immobile sur son rocher.

Une lance lui avait transpercé la cuisse. Privé d'appui, Thorin avait chancelé. Senti le métal trancher à travers sa chair. Le sang gicler. Du sang rouge, se mêlant à celui, noir, des orcs. Bien sûr, ça il ne pouvait pas le voir dans la nuit. Il avait pourtant cette image à l'esprit. Ensuite... ensuite, il ne savait plus. Un tourbillon de bruit, de mouvements, de douleur. Le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Haletant, il dut s'immobiliser. Laisser sa joue se reposer sur le sol glacé. Lorsqu'il voulut avaler de l'air, la boue du chemin, mêlée de sang, lui emplit la bouche. La pluie lui parut encore plus froide et plus violente. Fermer les yeux. Abandonner. Se dissoudre dans l'eau et la boue. Devenir partie intégrante des éléments, de cette nuit d'orage et de fureur.

\- Non... Frérin ? Père ?

Il força ses paupières à se soulever. Recracha faiblement le mélange fade qu'il avait dans la bouche, en soulevant sa tête de quelques centimètres. Obligea ses doigts sanglants à s'enfoncer dans la gadoue et la caillasse et reprit sa pénible reptation. Il devait savoir... où étaient les siens ? Les orcs étaient partis. Du moins, il le pensait. Ah, maudite nuit qui l'aveuglait... maudite pluie qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Et ce vacarme... peut-être l'appelait-on aussi ? Il n'entendait rien que l'orage. Et cette voix dans sa tête :

\- _Le plus vieux, je le veux vivant. Tuez les deux autres._

S'ils étaient partis... que fallait-il croire ? Thorin parvint à ramper encore un peu. Sa main rencontra soudain quelque chose qui n'était pas un caillou du sentier : une main. Couverte d'un gant d'épéiste. Ses doigts remontèrent péniblement le long du bras. Des vêtements. Pas les hardes immondes de cuir et de métal dont sont vêtus -si l'on peut dire- les orcs. L'épaule. Thorin fit un effort prodigieux pour se soulever un peu. Sa main rencontra enfin un visage. Et une barbe. Alors un froid mortel glaça son cœur. Car les orcs sont glabres...

\- Non...

Thorin ne sut pas d'où il tirait la force de se soulever sur les coudes, puis sur les genoux. Il sentit à peine la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Il avait beau faire noir comme dans la gueule d'un warg, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour identifier celui qui gisait là sur le sentier.

\- Frérin... oh non... non... Mahal, non !

Ses mains tremblaient, à présent. Il posa ses doigts gelés sur la gorge de son frère, chercha à tâtons la grosse veine dans laquelle battait la vie... rien. Pas un frémissement.

\- Mon frère, non... non !

Thorin aurait voulu hurler mais il n'était capable d'émettre qu'un chuchotement rauque, haletant. A défaut il aurait voulu pleurer mais il en était incapable. Seuls le sang et la pluie ruisselaient de concert sur son visage et gorgeaient ses vêtements plaqués à son corps tailladé de toutes parts. La douleur parut soudain exploser en lui, ruisseaux de feu courant le long de chacun de ses nerfs.

\- _Tuez les deux autres..._ _Tuez les deux autres... Tuez les deux autres..._

\- Père, où êtes-vous ? haleta Thorin.

Encore une fois il aurait voulu crier, pour avoir une chance de se faire entendre, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le goût du sang envahit à nouveau sa bouche. Il sentit qu'il s'enfonçait dans une nuit encore plus opaque que celle dans laquelle il se débattait misérablement, pauvre insecte démembré qui se tord vainement en attendant la mort libératrice.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Père. Je ne peux plus me lever. Mon frère, attends-moi... chuchota-t-il. Je... te rej...

Il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase : l'effort qu'il avait fait pour souffler ces quelques mots acheva de saper ses dernières forces et il sombra. Il s'affaissa près du cadavre de son jeune frère, sous la pluie qui continuait à tomber, imperturbable, noyant les lieux du drame qui s'était joué sur ce sentier, quelque part dans les terres de l'est.

A vingt kilomètres de là tout au plus, ignorant de la tragédie qui s'était jouée, un couple avait trouvé refuge dans une grange abandonnée. Leurs vêtements trempés étaient étalés un peu partout autour d'eux et, nus, ils s'étaient abandonnés à l'ivresse de l'amour partagé et à l'enivrement des toutes premières fois.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, avait objecté la naine quand son compagnon avait commencé à la caresser. Ils doivent sûrement nous poursuivre.

\- L'orage va les ralentir. Ils vont certainement se mettre à l'abri eux aussi, et avec un peu de chance, ils perdront notre trace.

Comme elle voulait protester encore, il avait ajouté, avec un petit sourire dans son épaisse barbe d'un blond vénitien éclatant :

\- Nous n'avons déjà pas fait de feu pour ne pas nous faire repérer... il faut bien qu'on se réchauffe un peu, non ?

Dis n'avait pas su résister davantage et s'était fondue en lui. Elle ne savait pas que son frère aîné agonisait sous l'orage près du corps de Frérin, ni que son père était captif des orcs.

Dis n'avait que seize ans, elle était insouciante et amoureuse. Cette grange glaciale et humide lui paraissait être un paradis dont elle garderait toujours le souvenir.

 **0000000000**

 **Ca met tout de suite de l'ambiance, pas vrai ?**

 **P.S.** **: le prologue est en fait en deux parties. La seconde sera postée très vite, promis.**


	2. Prologue part II

**Juste un petit "merci" aux lecteurs/lectrices qui ont laissé des commentaires mais auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement, à savoir LoupBleu et Mili. Et du même coup de gros bisous à mes "compagnes de route" StillMyself et Julindy, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Voici la suite, à savoir la seconde partie du prologue.**

 **Mili : je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent et pour ce qui est de celle-ci, en effet, il va comment dire... "y avoir du sport". En revanche, désolée, je n'écris pas de slash. Je n'aime pas ça.**

 **000000**

Thorin battit péniblement des paupières, une fois, deux fois... encore une... il ne voyait rien. Tout était flou.

\- Il revient à lui, fit une voix harmonieuse. Je t'avais dit qu'il avait une chance.

\- Ça m'est égal, Aranwë. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous l'aurions achevé. Tu as voulu essayer de le sauver, alors débrouille-toi avec lui.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas aujourd'hui, ni demain d'ailleurs, que j'achèverais un blessé issu des peuples libres, murmura la première voix.

\- Un nain !

\- Et alors ? Allons, viens plutôt m'aider. Ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu ne l'es.

Thorin eut beaucoup de mal à accommoder sa vision. Il ne voyait que des lignes déformées, mouvantes, qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Il pensa par la suite qu'il avait même du perdre à nouveau connaissance durant quelques instants. Enfin, peu à peu, il parvint à discerner les contours d'un visage. La peau pâle ranima en lui le souvenir de la vision qui avait été le prélude au massacre : cette silhouette blanche dans la nuit...

\- _Le plus vieux, je le veux vivant. Tuez les deux autres._

Thorin se dressa faiblement, dans un sursaut qui éveilla aussitôt mille douleurs à travers tout son corps. Sa main chercha instinctivement son épée à sa ceinture. Une main sans force qui ne put aller jusqu'au bout du mouvement qu'il avait amorcé. La douleur s'enflamma dans ses veines et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- Du calme, reprit la voix. Ne bougez pas. Il est miraculeux que vous soyez encore en vie, alors restez tranquille.

\- Miraculeux, qu'un nain soit en vie ? grogna la seconde voix. Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, personnellement.

\- Ne faites pas attention. Mon compagnon aime bien faire étalage de son caractère bougon mais ça ne va pas plus loin que des mots.

Des elfes. Cette pensée se fraya péniblement un chemin vers l'esprit engourdi de Thorin. Il retomba, épuisé. Trop faible pour se défendre. N'avait-il échappé aux orcs que pour tomber aux mains des elfes ? Mais les elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient en paix avec Erebor. Oh ce n'était pas le grand amour, loin de là, mais enfin, Thranduil et Thror n'en étaient tout de même pas au point de se prendre à la gorge (cela d'ailleurs changerait dans les mois à venir, après que les nains auraient découvert, dans l'une de leur mine, un joyau fabuleux qui tournerait complètement la tête de leur roi). Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'heure, elfes et nains, même s'ils ne s'aimaient guère, n'avaient aucun problème de voisinage. Il leur arrivait même de traiter ensemble. Parfois. Pour autant, la perspective d'être là, incapable de réagir, impuissant face à ces Oreilles Pointues n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ni même de rassurant. Thorin voulut parler, poser des questions. Il ne put émettre qu'un coassement rauque.

\- Chut, ne parlez pas. Avez-vous soif ?

Le blessé battit une fois des paupières, pour signifier que oui. C'était dire à quel point il était affaibli. En temps normal, il aurait refusé de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit devant un elfe. Un bras attentif se glissa sous ses épaules et le souleva avec précaution, puis une gourde fut portée à ses lèvres.

\- Doucement. Pas trop vite. On dit que les nains sont coriaces et si j'en juge par votre état, c'est vrai. Vous faites peur à voir (Thorin était en train de s'étrangler avec l'eau, car il ne parvenait pas à déglutir correctement). Mais ne craignez rien. Nous vous ramenons à Erebor. Les vôtres prendront soin de vous. Si vous en avez la force, dites-moi seulement qui vous a attaqué ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est.

Thorin dut rassembler toutes ses forces :

\- Orcs...

\- Je le craignais, répondit sombrement l'elfe. Bien que l'orage ait effacé presque toutes les traces, il nous a bien semblé relever une piste d'orcs. C'est très inquiétant.

Les traces... la piste... Thorin s'efforça de rassembler ses esprits. Il lui semblait que ces mots étaient importants. La piste... la piste... suivre les traces... Il dut faire un effort titanesque pour bouger mais parvint à saisir, du bout des doigts, la manche de l'elfe qui, surpris, le regarda et comprit, à son regard, qu'il voulait parler et que c'était important. Machinalement, il se pencha vers lui :

\- La piste... articula Thorin. Deux nains... un homme et une femme ?

Sa voix lui manqua à nouveau. L'elfe secoua la tête :

\- Je regrette, nous n'avons vu nulle part trace d'une femme. Il y avait un... un autre nain avec vous... un homme. Mais pour lui, il était trop tard.

Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse au cerveau épuisé de Thorin. Frérin. Mort. Thrain ?

\- Un autre ? parvint-il péniblement à souffler.

C'était à son père qu'il pensait. Il lui restait un semblant d'espoir, vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie prête à s'éteindre. Il voulait savoir s'ils avaient vu trace de Thrain. L'elfe crut qu'il parlait du mort.

\- Oui, un autre. Il était mort.

Aranwë vit la douleur dans les yeux du blessé et ajouta très doucement :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mon père...

L'elfe fronça les sourcils :

\- J'en doute. Il m'a paru bien trop jeune pour pouvoir être votre père.

\- Trois... nous étions... trois...

\- Ah ! fit l'elfe, comprenant enfin.

Sa voix s'emplit de compassion :

\- Je regrette, nous n'avons vu trace d'aucun autre nain. Ni homme ni femme.

Thrain, Dis et Frérin. Perdus. Ce fut la dernière pensée de Thorin avant qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau.

0o0

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se sentit mieux. Moins affaibli. Il avait moins mal. Et ce fut le visage de son vieil ami Balin qu'il vit auprès de lui, ce qui était infiniment plus plaisant que celui d'un elfe (sans même parler d'un orc, cela va de soi).

\- Que Mahal soit remercié, fit Balin en souriant. Et Oïn aussi. Il a vraiment l'étoffe d'un grand guérisseur. Te revoilà parmi nous.

Thorin eut beaucoup de mal à parler. Sa gorge était sèche et sa voix rouillée, comme s'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis des jours et des jours.

\- Presque dix jours, confirma Balin un peu plus tard. Dix jours que tu es entre la vie et la mort. Et tu peux remercier ces elfes, qui t'ont ramené et ont pansé tes plaies comme ils l'ont pu dans un premier temps. Sans eux, tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

Des elfes ? Thorin croyait en effet se souvenir vaguement d'avoir rêvé d'elfes... c'était si flou, si lointain... En revanche il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir de ses moments de conscience depuis dix jours, toujours très brefs. Quant à Balin, il préféra ne pas évoquer tout de suite ce qui était arrivé. Les elfes avaient dit qu'il y avait un nain mort, à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé Thorin blessé. Ils leur avaient indiqué l'endroit et depuis, le corps de Frérin avait été ramené à Erebor et rendu à la pierre, comme il se devait. Quant à Thrain, personne ne savait rien. Il semblait avoir disparu sans laisser de trace.

Une heure plus tard, le dos calé par un oreiller, Thorin avait pu s'alimenter un peu et reprendre ses esprits. Guère plus : son corps était couvert de pansements et le moindre mouvement l'épuisait. Son grand-père Thror, le Roi sous la Montagne, prévenu de son retour à la conscience était près de lui, ainsi que Fundin, Oïn qui exerçait depuis un an à peine comme guérisseur, son apprentissage terminé, et Balin qui n'avait pas quitté le blessé depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Frérin mort, mon fils disparu...

Le vieux roi fulminait, tournant rageusement de long en large.

\- Et Dis, Grand-père ? demanda Thorin d'une voix faible. Avez-vous pu retrouver sa trace ?

Thror le regarda comme s'il avait subitement perdu la raison :

\- _Dis_ ?! fit-il d'une voix étranglée, tandis que ses yeux noircissaient de seconde en seconde.

\- DIS ?! brailla-t-il enfin d'une voix qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Je t'interdis de penser encore à cette traînée !

Choqué, Thorin regarda son grand-père sans dissimuler sa réprobation. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût du roi.

\- Ton père est tombé aux mains des orcs, hurla le monarque, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais ce qui l'attend ? Ton frère a été tué et ils t'ont laissé pour mort, toi aussi. Sans ces maudites Oreilles Pointues...

Il jeta à son petit-fils un regard fulminant, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir été secouru par des elfes :

\- Ça m'arrache les tripes de leur devoir quelque chose ! cracha-t-il ensuite. Des elfes ! Je dois la vie de mon petit-fils à des elfes !

Il abattit avec rage son poing contre le mur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela est arrivé à cause de ta catin de sœur. Oui, une catin ! hurla Thror en voyant Thorin prêt à protester. Elle nous a tous trahis et pourquoi ? Pour ses histoires de fesses, rien d'autre ! Et toi tu me parles encore d'elle ?!

\- Mais...

\- Qu'elle crève ! s'époumona Thror, les yeux exorbités de rage. Qu'elle crève avec le saltimbanque qu'elle a choisi de suivre et qu'ils pourrissent, tous les deux, dans le pire des trous à rats ! Qu'elle soit maudite ! Je la renie et ne veux plus jamais entendre prononcer son nom !

Les sentiments de Thorin se voyaient si clairement sur son visage que Thror marcha sur lui en martelant le sol de ses talons et lui agita un index vindicatif sous le nez :

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'oublier, Thorin. Je t'interdis formellement de penser encore à elle. Tu n'as plus de sœur, c'est compris ? Et je t'interdis de songer encore à la retrouver.

Comme le silence perdurait, il insista :

\- Tu as compris ?!

\- Oui, mais...

\- Pas de "mais" ! hurla encore le vieux nain. C'est un ordre, Thorin ! Un ordre de ton roi !

\- Votre Majesté, intervint Oïn avec un respect qui n'excluait pas une note de désapprobation. Le prince Thorin est encore loin d'être remis. Il vient seulement de reprendre connaissance et ne pourra sans doute pas se lever avant longtemps. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et... de calme.

\- Bien sûr... laissa tomba Thror en faisant un effort pour se calmer.

Regardant à nouveau son petit-fils, il ajouta d'un ton bref :

\- Tu dois reprendre des forces. Ne pense plus à tout ça. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Mais juste avant de sortir, il lança un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et ajouta :

\- Que ce sujet ne soit plus jamais abordé. Par quiconque.

00OO00

Et durant les deux années qui suivirent, le nom de la princesse Dis ne fut donc plus jamais évoqué par quiconque. Cependant, même un roi ne peut empêcher les gens de penser. Thorin quant à lui eut trois mois, trois interminables mois de convalescence pour y songer tout son saoul. Trois mois très pénibles, au cours desquels il désespéra bien souvent de recouvrer un jour ses forces d'antan. Ses blessures étaient profondes et nombreuses et Oïn n'eut de cesse de lui répéter qu'il était presque extraordinaire qu'il soit encore en vie. Thorin, lui, estimait qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque... pourtant, peu à peu sa chair se referma et cicatrisa, il put se lever, il put marcher, il put lentement reprendre ses activités habituelles et sentir son corps démusclé et affaibli recouvrer sa vigueur. Trois mois. Trois mois pour pleurer ceux qu'il avait perdus. Son père. Son frère cadet. Et sa sœur.

Alors oui, sans aucun doute, si Dis avait été un peu plus raisonnable, si elle ne s'était pas entichée de cet aventurier, si elle ne s'était pas enfuie avec lui, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Certes. Fichue tête de pierre de descendante de Durin.

Thorin devait avouer que Fijar, celui que Thror appelait "le saltimbanque", avait fière allure. Et même de la prestance. C'était un nain de belle apparence, aux cheveux et à la barbe blonds vénitien, un blond rougeoyant qui jetait des éclats roux dans la lumière. Bien découplé, un visage ouvert et rieur, des yeux verts au regard volontiers malicieux. Plutôt sympathique, à dire la vérité.

Oui mais c'était un aventurier sans le sou, dont personne ne savait seulement d'où il pouvait bien venir. Ni où il pouvait bien aller. Il vivait sur les routes, nullement embarrassé de sa pauvreté, s'arrêtant où bon lui semblait et faisant un peu tous les métiers, ce qui lui permettait de vivre. A Erebor, il avait en effet payé l'hospitalité qu'on lui offrait par un spectacle qui, il fallait l'admettre, avait diverti tout le monde. Tours de passe-passe, acrobaties... (d'où le surnom de "saltimbanque" que lui avait donné Thror)... ce nain savait tout faire et il était doué.

Un peu trop, sans doute. Les seize printemps de Dis ne demandaient qu'une occasion de s'émouvoir. Fleur en bouton impatiente de s'épanouir. Cœur vierge qui aspire à aimer. La jeune princesse était tombée sous le charme de cet étranger, si différent de tous les nains qu'elle connaissait.

Ils auraient dû se douter de quelque chose, pensait Thorin, en constatant que Fijar demeurait à Erebor au lieu de poursuivre sa route. Il travaillait un peu partout, là où on avait besoin de lui, et continuait à donner ses spectacles sur demande.

Peu à peu, Thorin avait pourtant remarqué que lorsqu'il se produisait devant la cour, ses yeux verts revenaient constamment sur sa petite sœur. Et ce qui était pire : ladite petite sœur ne le lâchait pas un seul instant du regard, visiblement fascinée.

Thrain avait fini par s'en rendre compte également et n'avait pas très bien pris la chose. Il avait été trouver "l'aventurier" (c'était ainsi que lui l'appelait) et l'avait sommé de déguerpir en vitesse. Fijar avait répondu effrontément qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir rester et qu'il n'avait enfreint aucune loi, aucune règle, qu'il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi on prétendrait l'obliger à partir. A compter de ce jour, plus jamais il n'avait été appelé à présenter un spectacle devant la cour. Thrain avait pensé que cela suffirait. Thorin aussi.

Hélas, le mal était fait : Dis était éperdument amoureuse. Fijar devait éprouver quelque chose pour elle, lui aussi, car... pouvait-on croire à cela ? Il avait eu l'audace de demander la main de la princesse. Ordinairement, les naines sont libres quant au choix de leur époux. Mais Dis était encore très jeune, bien trop jeune pour penser à convoler. De surcroît elle appartenait à la famille royale. Ni Thror, ni Thrain ne voulaient, mais alors à aucun prix, de "l'aventurier", du "saltimbanque" dans cette famille. Il n'était pas un parti pour Dis, trop innocente encore pour comprendre à quoi elle s'exposait. Aussi importait-il de mettre immédiatement le holà à cette amourette d'adolescente qui pouvait toutefois avoir des conséquences déplaisantes. Cette fois, Fijar avait été jeté dehors par la garde, avec interdiction de revenir sous peine de très graves ennuis. Thror étant maître chez lui, il pouvait très bien chasser d'Erebor qui bon lui semblait.

Comment les deux amoureux étaient-ils entrés en contact, comment les choses s'étaient-elles passées, Thorin n'en savait rien. Toujours était-il que Dis s'était enfuie avec son amoureux.

Thrain, flanqué de ses deux fils, s'était aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite, bien déterminé à la ramener à Erebor de gré ou de force, avec une paire de gifles en prime.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que non seulement il ne ramènerait pas sa fille mais qu'encore ni son fils cadet ni lui-même ne reviendraient jamais, tandis que Thorin frôlerait quant à lui la mort de près ?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Thror, fou de rage et de douleur, refuserait alors d'entendre encore prononcer le nom de celle qui avait été sa petite-fille ?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que quelques années plus tard, le roi serait tué à son tour, par celui-là même qui avait mené les orcs cette nui-là, cette funeste nuit au cours de laquelle Frérin avait perdu la vie et lui-même bien pire que cela ?

Rien ne laissait présager un tel dénouement.

A vrai dire, Thorin aurait peut-être bravé les ordres de son grand-père s'il avait, après ces trois mois de convalescence, eu la moindre chance de trouver encore une quelconque trace de sa sœur et de son soupirant. Tel n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Lorsque Thorin put enfin remonter à cheval, il retourna bel et bien à l'endroit où les orcs les avaient attaqués. Les lieux ne conservaient pas la moindre trace du drame. Pas même une arme rouillée oubliée dans un coin. S'il y en avait eues, elles avaient été ramassées par quelqu'un entre-temps. Quant à la piste, elle s'était effacée depuis longtemps.

Par ailleurs, le jeune nain eut bientôt d'autres soucis en tête : peut-être était-ce le chagrin, en tous cas Thror devenait bizarre. Il ne paraissait plus vraiment lui-même et ne semblait plus vivre que pour l'or qu'il entassait dans les profondeurs d'Erebor avec une avidité toujours grandissante. La découverte de l'Arkenstone acheva le travail et le Roi sous la Montagne, peu à peu, perdit la raison. Il se fit un ennemi mortel de Thranduil, le roi des elfes, en lui dérobant des pierres dont il savait très bien ce qu'elles représentaient pour lui. Puis, sa folle cupidité finit par attirer la mort elle-même, sous la forme de Smaug-le-Doré, qui s'abattit sur Dale, puis sur Erebor, par un calme après-midi. Innombrables furent les morts ce jour-là. Les survivants quant à eux n'eurent plus le loisir, durant très longtemps après cette funeste journée, de penser à autre chose qu'à leur survie.

Leur survie ? La folie du roi, encore une fois, fut bien près de causer définitivement leur perte. Thror décida de reprendre la Moria, l'ancien royaume des nains, alors aux mains des orcs. La bataille fut terrible. Plusieurs centaines de nains périrent ce jour-là, en pure perte, victimes de la démence de leur roi.

Quant à Thorin, il reconnut parfaitement l'orc qui menait les armées ennemies : sa gigantesque silhouette pâle continuait à hanter ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars. Il se rua sur l'ennemi mû non seulement par la fureur et le désir de venger son petit frère, ainsi d'ailleurs que son grand-père, dont la tête venait de rouler à ses pieds, mais aussi pour forcer le monstre à lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de Thrain. Sa victoire ne lui apporta hélas aucune des réponses qu'il espérait.

Dernier survivant de sa lignée, Thorin dut prendre la tête de son peuple et se débrouiller pour lui permettre de ne pas être entièrement décimé. Il parvint à édifier une nouvelle cité, qui reçut le nom d'Ered Luin, dans les Montagnes Bleues et peu à peu les nains purent relever la tête. Les vieilles blessures cicatrisèrent.

Onze années, soit treize en tout depuis la tragique nuit de poursuite qui avait fait voler en éclat la famille royale, s'écoulèrent encore.


	3. La veuve et les orphelins

**PREMIERE PARTIE : LES ANNEES NOIRES**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Note** **: Un chapitre un peu long et dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand-chose, j'en suis consciente. Mais il était indispensable pour planter le décor. Patience. La prochaine fois, on entre dans le vif du sujet.**

 **00000000000000**

La conversation était tombée depuis un moment. Balin sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin tout en lançant parfois, à la dérobée, un regard à Thorin, dont il se gardait bien cependant d'interrompre la rêverie.

Il savait parfaitement à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il pensait : lorsque son ami arborait cet air absent, c'était qu'il laissait sa pensée dériver vers les souvenirs du passé. Vers ceux qui avaient irrémédiablement disparu et ceux qui, peut-être, respiraient encore, quelque part sous le ciel.

Aucun nain à Ered Luin ne parlait jamais d'eux. En tous cas, jamais en présence de Thorin. Non parce qu'il le défendait mais parce que tous savaient que le sujet demeurait terriblement sensible pour lui. Il avait même fait rouler et ranger sur le plus haut rayonnage de la bibliothèque le grand portrait qui le représentait avec son frère et sa sœur et que Thror avait longtemps laissé encadré en bonne place, comme un monument à la gloire de sa lignée. Pour Thorin, le souvenir des disparus était trop cruel. Il ne voulait pas en plus avoir leur image sous les yeux.

Frérin était mort depuis treize ans. Treize ans déjà... Thrain et Dis avaient disparu au même moment et jamais nul n'avait plus rien su à leur sujet. Aucune nouvelle. Aucune rumeur. Le vide absolu. Presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Ne rien savoir à leur sujet était dur à supporter. Même si l'ignorance permettait à l'espoir de perdurer. Enfin... concernant Thrain hélas, il était peu probable qu'il ait pu survivre à sa capture par les orcs. Sans doute avait-il connu une fin atroce entre les mains de ses ravisseurs. Si ceux-ci avaient voulu le prendre vivant, ce n'était pas pour lui offrir une villégiature dans un endroit paisible d'Arda, n'est-ce pas ? Quant à Dis...

Thorin pensait souvent à sa sœur disparue. Depuis la mort de Thror, il avait tenté à maintes reprises de se renseigner à son sujet et de retrouver sa trace. S'il l'avait pu, il serait parti lui-même à sa recherche, il aurait repris la poursuite interrompue treize ans plus tôt en explorant systématiquement tous les endroits susceptibles de l'avoir accueillie. Mais c'était impossible : il avait désormais trop de responsabilités envers son peuple pour pouvoir se permettre de partir ainsi à l'aventure. Il avait cependant envoyé des émissaires dans tous les clans de nains dont il connaissait l'existence, pour s'enquérir de l'éventuelle présence de Dis parmi eux. En vain.

Thorin imaginait fréquemment ce qu'il dirait à sa petite sœur s'il parvenait à la retrouver : qu'il avait toujours pour elle autant de tendresse qu'autrefois. Que contrairement à Thror, il avait pardonné depuis longtemps et fait table rase du passé. Et que si elle revenait vers lui, il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, prenant les Valars à témoins qu'il en serait de même pour son vaurien de compagnon et, d'une manière plus générale, pour tous ceux qu'elle voudrait appeler les siens.

Il se demandait parfois si elle avait eu des enfants. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des neveux ou même, allez savoir, une nièce inconnus quelque part, et que peut-être il ne les connaîtrait jamais, lui causait tant de peine qu'il préférait garder cette pensée loin de son esprit. A quoi bon se torturer inutilement avec des questions sans réponse ? Ce qui importait, c'était que Dis, seule ou non, serait mille fois bienvenue si elle daignait réapparaître.

\- Où es-tu, Dis ? se demandait Thorin.

Cette question le tourmentait bien plus qu'il y paraissait. Il lui arrivait même de se la poser à voix haute. Mais jamais il n'obtenait la moindre réponse et toutes les recherches qu'il avait pu entreprendre étaient demeurées vaines.

Les nains, d'une manière générale, ne sont pas des êtres très sentimentaux et Thorin ne faisait pas exception à la règle, bien qu'il ait toujours éprouvé de l'affection pour ses proches. La mort de Frérin l'avait dévasté et la mystérieuse disparition de son père continuait parfois à le hanter.

Toutefois, s'il avait pu savoir ce qu'avait été la vie de sa sœur depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie et quelle était sa situation actuelle, tandis que lui-même s'efforçait de rendre à son peuple dignité et vie décente, son cœur aurait saigné.

00OO00

Le jeune garçon arpentait les rues nauséabondes de la ville avec la prudence et la vigilance d'un chat efflanqué. Il était plus petit que les enfants humains de son âge, plus râblé également. Sous ses vêtements usés et rapiécés, il était maigre et alerte. Ses yeux clairs balayaient constamment les alentours, il ne se risquait pas dans une nouvelle rue sans s'être préalablement assuré qu'aucun danger ne le menaçait.

Ces quartiers, les plus pauvres de cette immense ville humaine, n'étaient pas toujours sûrs. La lutte pour la vie autorise tous les mauvais coups. Du moins, c'était apparemment ce que les humains d'ici pensaient. La mère de l'enfant, elle, disait le contraire. Elle enseignait à ses fils qu'une mauvaise action ne peut être justifiée. Que si l'on oublie sa dignité et son honneur, alors il ne faut pas se plaindre que l'on vous considère comme un moins que rien, sans dignité ni honneur : ce n'est que justice. Certaines choses, disait-elle, ne se faisaient pas. Jamais. S'abaisser à commettre certaines actions vous faisait déchoir. Sa mère, estimait le jeune garçon avec tendresse, était digne de ces princesses dont regorgeaient les contes qu'elle leur disait parfois le soir.

En attendant, il serrait précieusement contre lui une petite miche de pain et ne relâchait pas un instant sa vigilance : ce serait là, sans doute, tout ce que sa mère, son frère et lui-même auraient à manger aujourd'hui et cela lui avait coûté des heures de labeur, à aider au déchargement des plates dans le port. La vie était dure. Peu de gens acceptaient de donner du travail à un enfant et Fili savait parfaitement qu'il était payé moins de la moitié de ce que l'on donnait à un adulte. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas humain. Et ça, c'était plutôt un handicap ici. "Avorton, demi-portion, nabot..." oh, il connaissait par cœur ces termes injurieux, ou du moins méprisants, dont il avait été affublé toute sa vie en dehors du cercle restreint de sa famille. Fili ne répliquait jamais. A quoi bon ? Il avait besoin de ces gens, tous ceux qui étaient à même de lui permettre de travailler et qui le rétribuaient de quelques pièces, avec une condescendance qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher. Moins encore que ce qu'ils auraient donné à un enfant qui aurait été de leur race. Mais sa mère avait enseigné à Fili l'orgueil de sa lignée :

\- Laisse-les dire, répétait-elle. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es. Tu peux être fier de toi, mon enfant, ainsi que de tous tes aïeux : aucun n'a jamais démérité. Tes pères étaient déjà de grands seigneurs quand les leurs léchaient la boue du ruisseau.

\- Mais c'est qui mes aïeux, mes pères ? Si ce sont des seigneurs, pourquoi on vit ici et comme ça ?

Là, invariablement, le visage de Dis se fermait et elle refusait de répondre. Jamais elle ne parlait de ces mystérieux aïeux, ou "pères" qui cependant, d'après elle, étaient des nains honorables et valeureux. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait accepté de dire autre chose. Fili soupçonnait une histoire douloureuse derrière le mutisme obstiné de sa mère : après tout, elle ne parlait jamais non plus de son défunt mari. Et le jeune garçon avait appris depuis longtemps à éviter le sujet, car cela faisait pleurer sa mère. Dis ne parlait jamais de ce qui lui causait du chagrin.

Fili n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son père, décédé presque sept ans plus tôt, avant même la naissance de son second fils. Lui-même n'avait alors pas tout à fait cinq ans, ceci expliquant cela. Il se souvenait de sa stature imposante, de ses yeux verts et rieurs, de sa longue barbe taillée en pointe, plus rougeoyante que l'étaient ses propres cheveux, qui étaient blonds comme les blés et non pas du vénitien éclatant de ceux de son géniteur. Fili ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Lui, il l'appelait "Père". Sa mère l'appelait... il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, ce détail lui échappait. Et bien qu'il en ait bonne envie, il n'osait pas le demander à Dis, de peur de la faire pleurer.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui, l'enfant scrutait avec une attention renouvelée toutes les ruelles adjacentes à celle qu'il suivait. Il cherchait manifestement quelque chose et ses sourcils se fronçaient à mesure qu'il marchait et que l'objet de ses recherches continuait à se dérober à lui.

Fili atteignit l'extrémité de la dernière rue et déboucha sur une sorte de placette sordide, autour de laquelle se dressaient des masures pour la plupart abandonnées. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers l'une d'elle, au toit percé, effondré dans un angle, et aux fenêtres brisées obstruées tant bien que mal avec de vieux chiffons. Fili soupira.

\- Quand je serai grand, pensa t-il comme à chaque fois, je réparerai la maison. Le vent, le froid et la pluie ne pourront plus entrer.

C'était ce qu'aurait fait son père. Fili savait du moins ceci : il savait tout faire. Mais depuis sept ans, personne n'avait pu effectuer les travaux nécessaires et ce qui avait été une habitation certes très modeste mais cependant acceptable se transformait en ruine. Non seulement faute de savoir, mais surtout faute de moyens. Le peu d'argent qu'ils parvenaient à gagner, Fili et les siens le convertissaient en nourriture. Parfois, en vêtements déjà portés que Dis achetait, comme tout le monde dans ces quartiers, chez un fripier. Et encore, le moins souvent possible. Pas avant qu'ils aient atteint un seuil d'usure qui rendait tout ravaudage inutile.

Fili poussa la porte en forçant (le bois de mauvaise qualité avait absorbé l'humidité et s'était déformé) et entra chez lui. Chez lui... Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce habitable. La porte qui se trouvait sur le mur de droite donnait sur une sorte de cave qui n'était guère profonde et qui s'était tellement dégradée que ce n'était plus qu'un trou sans lumière, aux murs suintant d'humidité et de moisissure, au sol de terre noire et mouillée. Personne n'y mettait plus jamais les pieds et aucun être sensé n'y aurait rien entreposé.

Restait donc la pièce dans laquelle ils vivaient à trois : une cheminée dans laquelle le feu s'était éteint, deux grabats dans l'angle de gauche, chacun contre un mur : celui des parents, celui des enfants. Une table et quelques chaises, qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Un sol de terre battue sur lequel s'éparpillaient des roseaux à demi moisis. C'était tout.

Autrefois, se souvint Fili en écartant du pied les tiges végétales qui recouvraient parcimonieusement le sol, autrefois les roseaux étaient toujours frais et étalés en couche épaisse qui craquait sous les pieds mais qui isolait bien du froid et de l'humidité. Fili se souvenait aussi qu'il aimait bien marcher pieds nus dessus, ça chatouillait... Mais plus personne n'avait le temps d'aller chercher des roseaux. Dis l'avait fait pendant longtemps. Une fois ses fils assez grands, ils s'en étaient chargés. Mais depuis que leur mère était tombée malade, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Ils devaient survivre et s'occuper d'elle. Alors tant pis : bientôt, ils se contenteraient de la terre battue.

Comme toujours, le premier regard de Fili fut pour le grabat sur lequel sa mère couchait seule depuis sept ans. Comme toujours, il s'épouvanta en lui-même de la voir : Dis était devenue squelettique. Son visage émacié et jaunâtre n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui de la princesse pleine de santé, de vie et de jeunesse qui s'était enfuie d'Erebor par amour, treize ans plus tôt.

Dis ne pouvait même plus se lever. Deux fois par jour, appuyée comme une vieillarde sur les épaules de ses fils, elle se traînait, pareil à un animal blessé, jusqu'à l'extérieur pour se soulager. Le reste du temps elle gisait là, attendant sa fin prochaine. Qui aurait pu prédire un tel destin à la petite-fille du plus puissant seigneur nain de toute la Terre du Milieu ? Pourtant...

Dis se souvenait, avec bonheur, des premiers mois de sa nouvelle vie, après sa fuite. Fijar et elle-même savaient qu'ils devaient fuir loin, très loin d'Erebor pour échapper à ceux qui ne manqueraient pas de les poursuivre. Cela avait duré des mois. Pour Dis, tout était nouveau et tout était merveilleux. Cette vie errante, si différente de celle qu'elle avait connue. Toutes ces découverte et jusqu'à ces tâches nouvelles qui lui incombaient et dont elle s'amusait comme une enfant, tout l'enchantait. Fijar quant à lui continuait à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : partout où ils passaient, il trouvait quelque chose à faire pour vivre et faire vivre sa compagne. Pourtant, il avait pris une résolution : se fixer quelque part de manière définitive. Dis protestait. Il ne voulait rien entendre :

\- Jusqu'à présent, disait-il, tu n'as vu que les meilleurs aspects de cette vie errante. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, crois-moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'hiver quand on vit sur la route, quand personne ne vous offre l'hospitalité. Ni ce que c'est que la faim, quand personne n'a de travail pour vous.

\- Mais tu aimes cette vie !

\- Oui, c'est une bonne vie pour un nain seul, qui aime l'aventure. Mais maintenant que j'ai une femme, c'est différent.

\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer cela. Tu ne vas pas sacrifier un mode de vie qui te plait pour moi. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec toi. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

\- Tu ne sais rien du monde, ma petite princesse. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Et pense un peu à ce qui arrivera le jour où tu auras un enfant. Non, il nous faut un foyer.

Déçue sur le coup, Dis avait souvent, depuis, songé combien son compagnon avait eu raison. Ils avaient marché longtemps, très longtemps, et cette période avait été la plus heureuse de toute son existence. Ils étaient passé à proximité de la Lorien et de la forêt de Fangorn, avaient traversé l'Isengard et puis, un jour, ils avaient atteint Carnoval, sur les rives de la mer.

Fijar avait estimé que c'était un bon endroit pour s'installer. Une grande ville, peuplée d'humains : on aurait du mal à les y retrouver. Et du fait de sa densité en habitants, il estimait qu'il ne manquerait jamais d'ouvrage et pourrait ainsi faire vivre sa famille. Laquelle, précisément, allait bientôt s'agrandir, car Dis attendait son premier enfant. A mesure que sa grossesse s'avançait, la jeune naine avait d'ailleurs admis qu'elle était contente de n'être plus sur la route. Ils avaient pu acquérir, pour une bouchée de pain, cette modeste demeure située dans un bas quartier. Fijar avait l'espoir de pouvoir un jour offrir mieux à sa femme et à ses enfants. Un jour.

Dis tourna péniblement la tête au bruit de la porte et s'efforça de sourire à l'arrivant. Ce dernier déposa son pain sur la table et se précipita ensuite au chevet de sa mère.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va, mon chéri.

Elle disait toujours la même chose, alors même qu'il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Fili l'embrassa puis s'enquit de savoir si elle désirait quelque chose :

\- Tu as soif, Mère ? Ou faim ?

\- Je veux bien un peu d'eau.

Il courut lui chercher un verre qu'il emplit dans un seau déposé sur le sol. L'eau provenait de la fontaine qui se trouvait à quelques quartiers de là. Fili allait chaque matin remplir leur seau pour avoir de l'eau fraîche durant la journée. Il le remplissait à ras bord et le ramenait en soufflant car, une fois plein, le pesant récipient était lourd pour un enfant de onze ans et quelques mois. Mais Fili avait pris l'habitude d'accomplir les tâches d'un adulte et de devenir "l'homme de la famille". Il avait pris l'habitude de veiller sur sa mère et sur son jeune frère. Qui l'aurait fait, sinon lui ?

Dis savait bien que son fils aîné renonçait ainsi à sa part d'enfance, mais elle était trop faible pour s'occuper d'elle-même de ses garçons. En réalité, elle avait usé ses forces et sa santé pour les nourrir et les préserver au maximum des vicissitudes de l'existence mais, pour elle aussi, à terme, la tâche s'était révélée trop ardue.

Les premières années de son mariage avaient été plutôt heureuses. Fijar avait vu juste, il ne manquait pas d'ouvrage dans cette ville. L'argent rentrait. Ils menaient tous trois une vie certes modeste, mais ils mangeaient à leur faim, pouvaient se vêtir décemment et même, à l'occasion, s'offrir un petit extra. Ce temps-là hélas était révolu depuis longtemps.

Une fois veuve, Dis n'avait plus vécu que pour ses deux fils et n'avait plus jamais eu un seul instant de répit. Elle avait travaillé comme une esclave, non seulement pour les nourrir mais aussi pour s'efforcer de leur offrir quelques années d'insouciance. Il n'était pas facile pour une naine de trouver du travail dans cette ville des hommes. Lorsqu'on voulait bien l'embaucher, c'était pour lui confier des travaux ingrats ou très durs, ceux dont personne ne voulait. Dis acceptait ce qu'on lui proposait et ne s'épargnait pas à la tâche. Des heures et des jours durant, debout jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau glacée de la mer, équipée d'un râteau, elle avait inlassablement ramassé du goémon qui était ensuite mis à sécher. Elle ne savait même pas quel usage exactement les humains en faisait mais, apparemment, cela rapportait bien. A ceux qui le vendaient, du moins. Quant à ceux qui le récoltaient, et ils étaient rares tant le travail était pénible, ils n'en tiraient pas grand bénéfice. Sinon des os rongés par le froid et l'humidité, un dos rompu, une peau mangée par le sel et divers autres maux. Quand ce n'était pas la saison pour le goémon, Dis charriait des pierres destinées à construire des routes, ou tout autre travail qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle avait été jusqu'à travailler quelques temps dans les marais salants, une besogne terriblement âpre réservée en principe aux repris de justice. Cela l'avait achevée. Elle avait trop forcé et durant trop longtemps. Elle l'avait payé de sa santé. Les nains sont plus robustes que les humains, certes, mais leur résistance a cependant des limites. Surtout quand ils effectuent un travail très rude tout en ayant le ventre creux.

A mesure que ses forces déclinaient, l'ouvrage se faisait plus rare. Dis avait peu à peu vendu tout ce qu'elle pouvait vendre dans leur petite maison, en commençant par les rares bijoux qu'elle avait emportés avec elle autrefois. Cela n'avait eu qu'un temps aussi. La nourriture manquait. Alors, la naine se privait pour ses fils et restait parfois plusieurs jours sans rien avaler. En dépit de quoi, ils étaient fréquents, trop fréquents sans doute, les jours où tous trois se couchaient la faim au ventre.

Dans une situation aussi précaire, Dis aurait pu, bien sûr, tenter de retrouver les siens. Dans les premiers temps, elle avait tout simplement refusé d'y songer : elle ne s'imaginait pas revenir en mendiante auprès de son peuple. Fière et orgueilleuse, comme tous les siens, elle ne pardonnait pas à sa famille, plus précisément son père et son grand-père, de s'être ainsi opposés à son choix quant à celui qu'elle voulait pour compagnon. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle s'était enfuie. Alors elle ne se voyait pas tout à coup leur demander de bien vouloir l'accepter à nouveau parmi eux.

Lorsque sa santé avait commencé à décliner de manière alarmante, Dis avait cependant reconsidéré la question. Que deviendraient ses deux garçons s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? s'était-elle demandé avec une angoisse grandissante. Pour eux, elle était prête à ravaler sa fierté. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Fili et Kili seraient bien plus heureux au sein de leur propre peuple et auraient mérité de connaître leur famille. Sans compter que leur vie serait assurément moins austère s'ils retrouvaient les leurs. Seulement voilà : avaient-ils, tous les trois, encore une famille ? Si oui, où ça ? Car si Dis ignorait totalement ce qui était arrivé par une certaine nuit d'orage, le jour où elle avait quitté Erebor en cachette avec Fijar, une effroyable rumeur était tout de même parvenue jusqu'à elle : un dragon cracheur de feu s'était abattu sur la Montagne Solitaire. De nombreux nains étaient morts ce jour-là. Quant aux survivants, nul ne savait, à Carnoval, ce qu'ils avaient bien pu devenir. En revanche, après que l'épouvantable nouvelle de la chute d'Erebor lui soit parvenue, deux ou trois ans après qu'elle soit installée dans cette ville des hommes, Dis avait fait des cauchemars durant des mois : elle voyait son père et ses frères périr dans les flammes, leurs cheveux s'embraser. Leurs cris résonnaient avec netteté à ses oreilles et elle s'éveillait alors en sursaut, pour se rendre compte que c'était elle qui hurlait.

\- Tu vois bien, disait Fijar en la serrant dans ses bras, tu vois bien que tu les aimes encore.

\- Je ne leur ai jamais souhaité ça, sanglotait Dis. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais souhaité la fin d'Erebor. Je ne voulais que vivre auprès de toi. Je pensais qu'eux vivraient en paix de leur côté.

Même s'ils avaient survécu au feu du dragon, songeait la naine avec désespoir, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ses proches avaient pu devenir ni de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être. Si certains hommes parlaient d'un grand nombre de nains errants qui avaient fondé une nouvelle cité dans les Montagnes Bleues, la rumeur n'en était pas parvenue jusqu'à Dis. Quand bien même l'aurait-elle su qu'elle n'aurait, de toute façon, eu aucun moyen de les rejoindre : une femme seule sur les routes avec deux jeunes enfants ? Ils n'auraient pas été bien loin.

\- Mère, dit Fili après l'avoir aidée à boire, je vais chercher Kili. Ça m'inquiète qu'il ne soit pas rentré et je ne l'ai pas vu aux alentours.

Epuisée, Dis fit un signe d'assentiment.

Kili aurait bientôt sept ans. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, car Fijar s'était noyé avant sa naissance. Il travaillait à la construction d'un bateau, au port. Ce dernier était achevé mais, lorsqu'il avait été mis à l'eau, un accident s'était produit. Fijar, empêtré dans un filin, était passé sous la coque. Personne n'avait voulu prendre le risque de plonger pour sauver un nain.

Malgré son jeune âge, Kili participait lui aussi de son mieux aux frais de l'existence : il passait beaucoup de temps sur la place du marché, à la périphérie des quartiers pauvres. Parfois, les jours fastes, on lui donnait quelques pièces pour aider à installer les étals ou, au contraire, les ranger. Mais la plupart de ses « revenus » en nature provenaient de ce que les gens jetaient ou oubliaient sur place. Cela n'avait parfois aucun intérêt mais le petit nain trouvait parfois des objets utiles ou des choses encore bonnes à manger (Fili faisait la même chose sur les docks et au port, car Kili n'avait pas la permission d'aller si loin). Par ailleurs, dans les quartiers misérables qui étaient les leurs, les gens se débarrassaient de leurs ordures en les jetant dans la rue, à charge des chiens errants et des porcs de les faire disparaître, contribuant ainsi à la puanteur de la ville. Kili, lui aussi, fouillait dans les déchets et parfois trouvait quelque chose à récupérer.

Il était supposé ne pas s'éloigner de son quartier, le marché étant la limite à ne pas dépasser, mais Fili le soupçonnait de ne pas toujours obéir. Les deux frères entretenaient une relation fusionnelle, encore renforcée par le fait que l'aîné estimait devoir veiller sur son cadet ainsi que sur sa mère. Les deux garçons n'avaient aucun ami et n'en avaient jamais eus. Dans cette ville, aucun enfant humain n'aurait eu la permission de se lier d'amitié avec un nain. Ceux-ci avaient trop mauvaise réputation. Fili et Kili conservaient le souvenir attristant d'une fillette qui un jour leur avait adressé la parole avec curiosité. La méfiance des garçons n'avait pas eu le temps de disparaître : un homme avait surgi, les foudroyant du regard :

\- Foutez le camp ! leur avait-il crié. Tout de suite ! Et revenez pas !

Puis il avait giflé la fillette :

\- Que je t'y reprenne, à causer à des nains !

Enfin, il l'avait entraînée sans ménagement, indifférent à ses pleurs, en se retournant fréquemment pour jeter à Fili et Kili des regards noirs. Et encore, celui-là n'avait fait que les chasser. Car il fallait se méfier : maltraiter un petit nain pour se passer les nerfs, se servir de lui comme exutoire pour se venger de la dureté de la vie, certaines personnes, dans ces bas quartiers, trouvaient cela tout naturel et Fili comme son frère avaient de mauvais souvenirs en la matière. Et même, dans le cas de l'aîné, une cicatrice au bras gauche qu'il garderait sans doute sa vie durant : les deux types qui l'avaient coincé un jour, deux ans plus tôt, avaient voulu vérifier que "les nains ont la peau aussi dure qu'on le prétend". Tu parles...

Rien de tel cependant n'était arrivé en ce jour et Fili rencontra son frère à deux rues de chez eux. L'enfant revenait, chargé de son maigre butin de la journée. Il n'avait pas meilleure allure que son frère : tout aussi maigre, les vêtements tout aussi miteux, sa tignasse brune en désordre. Mais comme toujours, ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent en voyant son grand frère. Kili n'avait que trop peu de personnes à aimer, alors que son cœur débordait de sentiments. Du même coup, sa mère et son frère détenaient toute l'affection et toute l'admiration qu'il avait à donner. L'une comme l'autre étaient considérables.

\- Kili, où étais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! rétorqua fièrement l'enfant.

Il écarta légèrement les bords de la musette râpée qu'il portait en bandoulière, car mieux valait ne pas faire étalage de ce que l'on avait sur soi dans ce quartier. Fili jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux eurent un bref éclat en voyant le tissu neuf et soyeux, d'un vert éclatant, de ce qui devait être un foulard ou un châle. Cependant, son regard se fit aussitôt sévère :

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça, Kili ?

\- Ben dans la rue, bien sûr. Une dame a dû le perdre.

\- Mais pas dans ce quartier.

Kili ne répondit pas. Fili le saisit par les épaules et le secoua :

\- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner d'ici !

L'enfant arbora une expression têtue qui lui était familière :

\- Je suis plus un bébé.

\- Tu mériterais une paire de claques ! ragea Fili, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait jamais le courage de frapper son petit frère.

Il détestait aussi lui faire des reproches, mais c'était pour son bien et sa sécurité...

\- C'est pour Mère, répliqua le plus jeune des garçons. Elle aura bien chaud, avec ça.

Fili le lâcha en soupirant. Bien entendu, le foulard devrait être vendu au plus tôt. Il savait à qui s'adresser. Dis serait d'ailleurs la première à le dire, mais inutile de contrarier Kili davantage pour le moment. Non seulement la vente du foulard rapporterait assez pour manger quelque chose de plus substantiel que du pain, mais encore il aurait été imprudent de le garder trop longtemps. Encore qu'il y ait très peu de risque pour que quelqu'un vienne fouiller dans leur pauvre maison, si l'on trouvait un objet de prix chez eux, on les accuserait de l'avoir volé. C'était même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Fili était fâché contre son frère : il n'avait pu ramasser ce foulard que dans les beaux quartiers, où toute sa petite personne attirait fatalement l'attention. S'il avait été arrêté par la milice de la ville et qu'on ait trouvé le foulard sur lui... Le jeune garçon avait entendu quelques rumeurs à propos d'un endroit assez horrible, à Carnoval (on l'en avait même parfois menacé) où parait-il on enfermait les jeunes voleurs, vagabonds ou délinquants en tous genres. Fili ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais, si ça l'était, il valait mieux apparemment ne pas avoir à y aller.

Le jeune nain se renfrogna et s'enferma dans sa mauvaise humeur.


	4. Frégor

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez là, Frégor. Tellement contente. J'ai un grand service à vous demander.

L'homme ne parut pas le moins du monde enthousiasmé mais bougonna cependant :

\- Dites toujours.

Il n'était pas besoin d'être guérisseur ou savant pour comprendre que la naine n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Chaque mot paraissait lui coûter un effort, sa voix haletante ne s'élevait pas plus haut que le murmure et son visage émacié, à la peau diaphane collée sur les os, évoquait d'ores et déjà le crâne d'un squelette.

\- Je vais bientôt mourir...

\- Ça, je l'savais déjà, pensa Frégor. N'importe qui peut l'voir.

\- Mes enfants... mes fils. Il faut que je vous dise...

Dis parlait soudain avec une sorte de hâte fébrile, comme si elle craignait de n'avoir pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- J'ai eu tort de m'entêter dans mon orgueil, je le sais. J'aurais dû tout mettre en œuvre dès la mort de mon mari... pour eux. Ecoutez...

\- J'écoute, grogna l'homme, qui pensait savoir ce qui allait suivre et n'était pas du tout disposé à accepter ce qu'il pensait que la mourante allait demander.

\- Ce sont les arrière-petits-fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne solitaire, haleta Dis. De la lignée de Durin. Ils doivent... il faut qu'ils rejoignent leur peuple.

Frégor dressa une oreille soudain intéressée.

\- Si je vous demandais... de prendre soin d'eux pendant quelques temps ? demanda encore Dis. Pas pour toujours. Parfois, il passe des... nains... dans cette ville. J'aurais dû... depuis longtemps... prendre contact avec eux. J'étais trop fière. Je m'inventais des fausses raisons... Mais vous...

Elle chercha à se soulever de son grabat mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Des nains, Frégor. Peu importe qui ils seront. Il faudra leur confier les... garçons. Leur dire qui ils sont. Vous vous souviendrez ? Thror. La Montagne Solitaire. Les fils de Durin.

\- La Montagne Solitaire et Thor. Non, Thror, grogna l'homme. Durin. Ouais.

\- Leur demander de les ramener à leur clan...

\- Ouais, j'y dirais, assura Frégor, qui avait son idée sur la question. Leur faire embarquer les deux gamins. Je'l ferai, dame. Vous faites pas de mouron.

\- Ai-je votre parole ? souffla encore Dis.

\- Ouais, vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends. Les moutards auront plus rien à faire ici, après.

\- Ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant, murmura encore la naine. Vous ne serez pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je vais pas m'éloigner et je passerai tous les jours. Vous y direz aux gosses, hein ? J'veux pas d'histoire avec eux.

\- Je leur dirai, bien sûr.

\- Bon. Ben soyez tranquille, dame. J'veillerai au grain.

Frégor se leva, fit à son habitude, d'un dernier regard, le tour de la masure et sortit en faisant crier la porte.

\- Pff, grogna-t-il une fois dehors, quelle puanteur, là-dedans ! Elle pue déjà l'cadavre. Mais j'ai bien fait d'venir.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et d'entendre.

Fili et Kili, quant à eux, furent moins satisfaits lorsque leur mère, le soir même, entreprit de leur faire la leçon.

Malgré le froid hivernal, la porte était demeurée entrouverte, histoire de renouveler l'air. Il était hélas bien vrai que l'odeur de maladie, à l'intérieur de ce qu'il fallait bien, désormais, appeler un taudis, prenait à la gorge.

\- Quand je ne serai plus là, murmura Dis en regardant ses fils avec tendresse, Frégor s'occupera de vous pendant quelques temps. Il faudra lui obéir et vous montrer gentils avec lui. C'est entendu ?

\- J'aime pas Frégor, protesta Kili. Et puis je veux pas que tu partes, Mère.

\- Notre lignée n'a jamais craint d'appeler les choses par leur nom, mon chéri, fit Dis d'une voix faible. Je vais bientôt partir. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Si j'avais été moins obstinée, peut-être... Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez le même sort que moi. Que vous viviez ici dans la misère, parmi un peuple qui n'est pas le vôtre, à user vos forces pour si peu de profit. Je pensais...

Une larme roula sur la joue de Dis, qui dut s'interrompre un moment.

\- Je vais rejoindre votre père, ajouta-t-elle encore.

Kili ne semblait pas bien comprendre de quoi il retournait et avait l'air boudeur. Fili, lui, pleurait en silence. Il tenait la main de sa mère dans les siennes et les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues.

\- Tu veilleras sur Kili, n'est-ce pas ? murmura encore Dis. Je te le confie, mon grand. Tu as toujours été un vrai petit homme, un digne fils de Durin.

Fili n'avait jamais encore jamais entendu parler de ce Durin et ignorait donc totalement de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, sa mère ne lui ayant jamais parlé ni de sa famille, ni de ses aïeux. Mais il ne songea pas à poser de question. Pas en cet instant. Il se contenta d'opiner. Bien sûr, il prendrait soin de Kili. Pourtant, en son cœur juvénile, Fili sentait déjà la peur s'installer : prendre soin de Kili ? Mais il n'avait déjà pas réussi à prendre soin de sa mère ! Il savait bien de quoi elle aurait eu besoin, depuis des mois : de nourriture fortifiante, avant tout. Et de quelques remèdes hélas hors de prix. Des soins d'un guérisseur. Hélas, les guérisseurs ne se déplacent pas pour rien. Et il n'y avait personne dans cette ville, personne qui se soucie d'une naine à l'agonie et de ses deux enfants. Aucune aide à espérer ou à attendre de quiconque.

Fili avait fait tout son possible, vraiment tout son possible, mais en vain. Il avait trouvé une auberge où l'on voulait bien lui donner quelques pièces chaque jour pour remonter l'eau du puits. Et il en fallait, de l'eau ! Pour faire boire les voyageurs et leurs chevaux, pour cuisiner, pour le bain de ceux qui en réclamaient... Fili avait remonté seau après seau, tous les jours, parfois jusqu'à la nuit tombée, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de peau sur les mains à force de haler la corde (ses deux mains étaient enveloppées de bandages douteux et lui faisaient un mal de chien), mais on le payait quand même une misère et ils avaient toujours à peine de quoi manger tous les trois. Et jamais rien de vraiment reconstituant. L'argent qu'avait rapporté la vente du foulard vert trouvé par Kili le mois précédent n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et si, pour une fois, il y avait eu de la viande au menu, Dis, obstinée, avait refusé sa part :

\- Vous en avez besoin, tous les deux. Vous êtes en pleine croissance. Moi je n'ai pas faim, de toute façon.

Elle avait dit la même chose le jour où, à l'auberge, une cuisinière avait donné à Fili des restes de poulet en guise de salaire. Le jeune garçon en avait été enchanté et avait eu bien du mal à ne pas se jeter dessus tout de suite, tant l'odeur était alléchante et tant son estomac criait famine. Mais il ne voulait pas priver son frère et sa mère de cette provende inespérée. A ceci près qu'une fois encore, Dis n'en avait pas voulu.

\- S'il te plaît, Mère, avait supplié Fili. Tu as besoin de manger, toi aussi. De reprendre des forces.

Il avait tant insisté qu'elle avait fini par avaler quelques bouchées de viande. Hélas, elle n'avait pas pu la garder. Son estomac n'y était plus habitué.

\- Fili, murmura-t-elle encore ce soir-là. Fili, tu dois savoir...

Elle regrettait à présent de n'avoir jamais parlé à ses fils de leur famille, de leur clan. Pourquoi s'était-elle tu ? Longtemps, elle s'était donné pour excuse que ses enfants étaient encore trop jeunes. Qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. En réalité, si elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, c'était pour la même raison qu'en sept longues années elle n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué son mari disparu, au point que Kili n'avait jamais entendu prononcer son nom et que Fili ne s'en souvenait pas : parce que cela faisait trop mal.

Le résultat, c'était que les deux garçons ignoraient qui ils étaient, ils ne connaissaient pas même le nom de leurs parents les plus proches, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'Erebor ni de la lignée de Durin et n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle ils ne vivaient pas parmi leurs semblables. Dis tenta de réparer cette lacune, mais elle ne parvenait plus à articuler.

Fili et Kili ne comprirent que des bribes de mots et de phrases, dans lesquelles revenaient toutefois régulièrement la même chose :

\- Erebor... les nains... le peuple de Durin...

Bientôt leur mère sombra dans l'inconscience et ne prononça plus une seule syllabe. Elle s'éteignit trois jours plus tard, sans être revenu à elle.

Si Fili et Kili avaient alors pu prévoir ce qui les attendait, ce que leur réservaient les mois à venir, ils l'auraient pleurée encore plus désespérément.

OO00OO

Fili n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait éveillé. Peut-être un brusque silence. Peut-être simplement l'instinct. Il se souleva sur un coude, le cœur battant, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le grabat de sa mère, lequel formait un angle droit avec celui qu'il partageait avec Kili.

Mais il savait déjà.

Le jour se levait à peine et la masure baignait dans une demi clarté grisâtre. Suffisante pour que les yeux d'un nain, faits pour l'obscurité des galeries souterraines, discernent le visage exsangue de Dis, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux fixes.

\- Mère...

L'enfant rejeta sa couverture et se jeta à bas de sa couche de fortune pour s'agenouiller près de la forme immobile. La main de Dis était encore tiède.

\- Mère, chuchota Fili en secouant vainement cette main, molle et inerte. Mère, s'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Ses larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, ses paroles viraient au gémissement.

\- Mère, ne nous laisse pas ! Mère ! Maman...

Kili entrouvrit les yeux et se redressa à son tour.

\- Fili ?

Puis une autre forme remua, une forme enroulée dans une couverture miteuse qui sentait la crasse et la sueur, couchée à même le sol. Quelqu'un grogna.

\- Kess' qui s'passe ? fit une voix chargée d'humeur. On peut pas dormir, ici ?

Frégor se redressa à son tour, le visage mangé par une barbe sale et hirsute. Il plongea une main aux ongles crasseux dans sa tignasse et la gratta un instant. Puis il réalisa ce qui se passait.

\- Ah, grogna-t-il encore, ça y est.

Fili et Kili ne l'entendirent pas : ils pleuraient au chevet de leur mère où, bien qu'ils l'ignorent encore, s'achevait leur enfance.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Frégor dormait chez eux. Les deux jeunes nains l'avaient toujours connu ; cet être humain, vagabond, receleur, voleur, pire peut-être, était apparu dans le secteur dès l'installation de Fijar et Dis à Carnoval. Car entre autres métiers, il lui arrivait d'exploiter le monde. Et pour cela, il avait toutes sortes de méthodes. Fijar n'était peut-être pas un guerrier mais il était robuste et de forte carrure. Frégor ne s'avisa pas de lui chercher querelle, on sait les nains peu enclins à se laisser faire. Il avait donc plutôt joué le bon "voisin" et proposé ses services à l'occasion. Services purement illusoires en réalité, mais en échange de quelques promesses et quelques vagues paroles, il avait parfois pu jouer les pique-assiettes et obtenu de passer quelques nuits d'hiver au chaud.

Il n'était pas là constamment. Il passait souvent plusieurs semaines sans se montrer, parfois plusieurs mois quand ses "affaires" allaient bien ailleurs. Fijar et Dis, bien qu'ils n'aient pas la moindre idée de ses véritables activités (Frégor prétendait vivre comme eux, du travail qui voulait bien se présenter), ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment mais le pensaient inoffensif. "Un pauvre homme qui n'a jamais eu de chance", disaient-ils. (Frégor se voyait volontiers ainsi lui-même et n'avait pas eu grand mal à les convaincre). Les deux époux ignoraient que certains objets qu'ils n'avaient jamais retrouvés et qu'ils avaient cru perdus étaient passés dans les poches de leur "voisin".

Après la mort du chef de famille, Frégor avait passé plusieurs mois sans apparaître, pensant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer des nains : la femme, grosse de son deuxième enfant, avait déjà peine, désormais, à se nourrir elle-même. Inutile d'espérer encore quelque chose de son côté, le filon était épuisé...

Un jour pourtant Frégor était réapparu et le hasard avait voulu qu'il tombe juste à point pour jouer les héros... si l'on peut dire. Deux malandrins espéraient faire main basse sur la masure de Dis et l'en chasser avec ses enfants. Frégor, qui savait qu'ils pensaient l'affaire facile et reculeraient à la moindre difficulté, s'était précipité à son secours et avait juré "qu'on aurait à faire à lui si on cherchait des noises à Dame Dis". L'exacte vérité était qu'il avait plus d'une fois pensé à s'approprier lui-même l'habitation de la naine, mais il y avait renoncé pour deux raisons : la première était qu'à son corps défendant, Dis l'impressionnait. Sa manière de s'exprimer, sa démarche, son port de tête... non, cette fille ne sortait pas de la rue, c'était évident. La seconde raison, et la meilleure, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle dissimulait une dague effilée dans les replis de sa jupe et qu'il se doutait qu'une femme comme elle devait savoir s'en servir. Que ce soit une naine et lui un homme dans la force de l'âge n'y changeait rien, Frégor était un lâche. Cette dague était le seul objet que Dis n'avait pas vendu, car elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir à s'en servir pour se défendre ou défendre ses fils. Frégor savait parfaitement que la détermination de la jeune femme, appuyée par cette arme, aurait suffit à faire reculer les deux voyous. Mais il avait eu la chance d'arriver à temps pour faire semblant d'être le sauveur de la petite famille.

Deux jours avant le trépas de la malheureuse, l'homme s'était installé à demeure, sous le prétexte de "s'occuper de vous tous". En vérité, il attendait son heure. Et celle-ci était arrivée.

Il se leva, s'étira et parcourut des yeux, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, le pauvre logis. Mais cette fois, il le fit avec un regard de propriétaire. Puis il s'approcha du grabat sur lequel reposait le corps de Dis d'Erebor.

\- Assez pleuré, fit-il, c'est fini et vous y changerez rien. Faut pas la garder ici : elle va pas tarder à puer la charogne et à attirer la vermine.

Il saisit les enfants chacun par un bras et les releva :

\- Filez, ordonna-t-il. Je m'charge d'elle. Allez vous occuper de trouver de quoi manger. Allez, filez !

Ni Fili ni son frère n'avaient de toute façon la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire du corps de leur mère et ne savaient même pas qu'une cérémonie pouvait être de mise. Comme Dis leur avait dit d'obéir à Frégor, l'aîné passa son bras autour des épaules du cadet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Tous deux pleuraient toujours, sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire librement, bien que les occasions ne doivent pas leur manquer dans les temps à venir.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Frégor se gratta à nouveau la tête puis se pencha et chargea le corps de Dis sur son épaule. Elle n'avait plus de chair sur les os et ne pesait quasiment rien. L'homme quitta l'habitation qu'il considérait à présent comme la sienne et s'enfonça dans les rues. Il faisait encore sombre car le jour se levait à peine et le soleil n'avait pas encore dépassé les toits des maisons. Frégor marchait d'un bon pas. Il devait s'éloigner. Pour raison d'anonymat, tout simplement. Il gagna ainsi le pire quartier de la ville, trois fois plus sordide encore que celui d'où il venait. Il était certain que ni Dis ni ses gamins n'y étaient jamais venus. Là, il se débarrassa du corps de la naine en le laissant glisser sur le sol, dans une encoignure, avant de s'en aller à grands pas.

En s'en allant, il ricanait dans sa barbe : si les chiens errants et les porcs ne dévoraient pas le cadavre, alors les habitants du quartier allaient devoir s'en débarrasser, pour éviter tant l'odeur de putréfaction que la vermine. Et c'était une perspective qui le faisait rire. Il trouvait amusant de faire "cadeau" d'un cadavre à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une fois hors de vue, Frégor tira de sa ceinture la dague de la morte, qu'il avait prise à côté de son lit, car elle la gardait toujours à portée de main. Il l'examina d'un œil de connaisseur : l'arme avait à l'évidence été forgée par les nains. Excellente facture. Même le fourreau de cuir était ouvragé et délicatement travaillé. Il en tirerait un très bon prix.

Pour Frégor, cette journée commençait très bien. Et comme il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Dis, il en espérait davantage encore. Le moment était venu de mener une petite enquête qui pouvait se révéler fructueuse.

OO00OO

\- Un roi nain du nom de Thror ? Ça t'dit que'qu' chose ?

Cela faisait trois jours que Dis était morte. Frégor avait vendu sa dague et il était très satisfait du prix qu'il en avait tiré. Avec l'argent, il avait commencé à faire la tournée des tavernes de la ville. Pas n'importe lesquelles : il avait besoin de renseignements et, dans les bas quartiers, on ne fréquentait guère les rois, surtout pas les nains. Seuls les rôdeurs pourraient le renseigner à ce sujet et les rôdeurs, sans être très exigeants, ne logeaient généralement pas dans des taudis quand ils s'arrêtaient quelque part.

\- Tu sais, moi, les noms de nains... ils se ressemblent tous.

\- Çui-là doit crécher sous la Montagne Solitaire.

Son interlocuteur regarda Frégor non sans mépris :

\- La Montagne Solitaire ? Erebor ? Il n'y a plus de nain là-bas depuis des années. Tu ne sais donc pas que la montagne a été prise par un dragon ? Et pas un petit, à ce qu'on dit. Il a réduit en cendres la ville de Dale puis il a délogé les nains de la montagne et s'est installé à l'intérieur.

La mine de Frégor s'allongea aussitôt :

\- Et les nains, alors ? Y sont tous morts ?

\- Beaucoup sont morts. Si c'est de ce roi-là que tu parles, il a été tué au cours d'une bataille il y a une dizaine d'années, à peu près. Presque tout son peuple a été décimé. On dit que les morts se comptaient par centaines et qu'il n'y a eu qu'une poignée de survivants. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Bah, ça m'intéresse plus, p'isqu'y a plus personne, lâcha Frégor avec dépit.

Il se leva, déposa une pièce sur la table et quitta l'auberge, vert de déception. Dis n'était qu'une fichue gourde, une pauvre idiote qui l'avait bercé de faux espoirs. Son roi Thror était mort depuis longtemps et tous les autres avec lui. Autrement dit, les deux gosses ne valaient _rien_. Il n'y avait plus personne pour les lui acheter, ainsi qu'il l'avait pourtant imaginé. Quelle saleté de pourriture, cette sale naine, qui l'avait fait rêver avec ses histoires de roi sous la montagne ! Il avait pensé négocier très cher les deux gamins, assez cher pour mener la grande vie pendant un certain temps, qui sait, peut-être même pour toujours. Aussi, la déception était cruelle.

Traînant les pieds et bougonnant des imprécations entre ses dents, Frégor prit le chemin du retour. Bien sûr il lui restait la maison. Si délabrée qu'elle soit, c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. Mais bon. Il avait rêvé d'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte vermoulue, son regard tomba tout de suite sur Fili et Kili, assis à table et grignotant quelques croûtes de pain que quelqu'un avait jeté et que Kili avait ramassées. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre. Fili n'avait rien trouvé à faire pour obtenir de l'argent : l'auberge dans laquelle il tirait l'eau du puits venait d'engager une nouvelle aide-cuisinière qui, entre autres choses, était chargée de la corvée d'eau. Parce que le patron ne prétendait pas la payer pour rien, encore moins payer deux personnes là où une seule suffisait. Si peu que Fili ait pu toucher pour ce travail, cet argent là serait désormais mieux employé ailleurs.

Frégor fut pris d'une subite flambée de haine pour les deux enfants. Voilà qu'à présent il avait ces deux sales gosses dans les pattes, ces deux inutiles dépourvus de la moindre valeur !

\- Qu'est-ce vous foutez-là, vous deux ?! hurla-t-il.

Fili et Kili le regardèrent avec stupeur.

\- Vous croyez qu'vous êtes là pour bouffer sur mon dos ?! hurla encore l'homme en s'avançant, le visage tordu de rage. Vous croyez p't'ête que j'vais vous nourrir ? Saloperies !

\- Nous nourrir ? répéta Fili, abasourdi. Mais c'est du pain que Kili a trouvé.

\- Ça suffit, 'spèce de p'tit salopard ! brailla l'homme en abattant son poing sur la table. Tu vas t'mett" dans ta sale caboche de nain qu'ici, c'est chez moi, maint'nant ! Si vous voulez rester, vous allez d'voir payer le loyer et vous démerder pour bouffer, passque moi, j'vais pas nourrir deux petits salopiots comme vous ni vous supporter gratis ! T'as compris, l'nabot ? J'veux du pognon et du palpable, tous les jours, sinon vous virez !

Les deux jeunes nains le regardaient avec des yeux immenses, totalement stupéfiés par cet éclat et par la violence des termes employés. Certes, ils ne débordaient pas d'affection pour Frégor, mais jamais encore ils ne l'avaient entendu parler ainsi.

\- C'est pas chez toi, d'abord, lança Kili avec la logique implacable des enfants. C'est chez nous.

\- Tu vas voir si c'est pas chez moi !

Une gifle claqua. L'enfant hurla, davantage de surprise et de peur que de douleur. Fili se leva d'un bond :

\- Ne le touche pas ! Il n'a rien fait !

\- T'es jaloux, blondinet ? Hein ?

Frégor empoigna Fili par le devant de sa tunique et se mit à le secouer, si fort que la table se mit à tanguer sur ses pieds :

\- T'es jaloux ? T'en veux aussi ? Allez réponds, sale gosse ! Alors ! Tu réponds ?

\- Lâche-moi ! protesta le jeune garçon en essayant vainement de desserrer la main de l'homme.

\- Lâche-le ! piailla Kili, la joue écarlate, en se ruant sur Frégor.

\- Tu t'la boucles ! hurla ce dernier.

Sans lâcher l'aîné, il profita de l'élan du cadet pour le saisir par les cheveux, crochant fermement les mèches brunes au ras du crâne, et lui cogner rudement la tête contre le plateau de la table. Le petit nain, à demi assommé, glissa à terre et y demeura assis, hébété, tandis que son nez enflait et qu'une énorme bosse commençait à pousser sur son front.

\- T'as compris ? vociféra Frégor. T'la boucles !

\- Arrête ! cria Fili, révolté. Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- J'ai pas le droit ?

Frégor se mit à secouer le garçon sans ménagement, les yeux luisants de la jouissance de celui qui pour la toute première fois de sa vie domine une situation ainsi que d'autres créatures.

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai pas l'droit ! Vous la fermez tous les deux. A partir d'maint'nant, c'est moi qui commande, ici. Et vous allez obéir, sales rats. Vous allez obéir !

Sur ce, il asséna à Fili une volée de gifles bien senties qui l'étourdit et le fit saigner du nez.

Ainsi commença la nouvelle vie des deux jeunes nains.

 **0000000000**

 **Je sens qu'avec le personnage de Frégor (qu'on va devoir supporter un moment, je le crains) je vais me faire plein, plein, plein d'amis !**


	5. Le prix de la survie

\- Regarde, Fili !

\- Oui, je vois.

Le jeune garçon parcourut rapidement du regard le mur aux grosses pierres apparentes qui s'étendait sous le parapet auquel son frère et lui étaient accoudés, mesura la distance du regard : quatre mètres ? Cinq ? C'était haut, pour un enfant nain. Et les prises peu importantes. Sauf qu'au pied du mur du port, sur le sable découvert par la marée basse, il y avait cette mouette. Laquelle, comme si elle avait compris ce qui occupait l'esprit des deux enfants, levait vers eux son œil doré, froid et menaçant. Quelques instants plus tôt encore, elle tapait avec force, de son bec dur et pointu, sur le poisson qui gisait sur le sable et qu'elle venait de pêcher, arrachant la chair par grands lambeaux qu'elle engloutissait aussitôt. La seule vue de cette nourriture potentielle tordait douloureusement le ventre vide des deux frères. Fili enjamba le parapet.

\- Reste ici, Kili.

\- Fais attention à pas tomber...

\- T'en fais pas.

Le jeune nain s'assit sur le rebord de pierre et se débarrassa des patins de cuir éculés qui lui servaient de chaussures. Ils ne lui tenaient plus très bien aux pieds : la semelle de l'un était trouée et l'autre était décousue sur presque toute sa longueur. Bientôt, il devrait marcher pieds nus. Comme Kili, dont les dernières "chaussures" avaient fini sur un tas d'ordures le mois précédent. Inutile d'espérer les remplacer.

Fili se retourna, s'agrippa au rebord de pierre et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Ses orteils crasseux cherchèrent un appui sur le mur. Doucement, il se laissa glisser. Les doigts et les orteils crispés comme des serres sur les faibles prises qu'offrait le mur, il entreprit la désescalade en retenant son souffle. Là-haut, Kili se penchait, inquiet, pour suivre sa progression, ses cheveux sales et inextricablement emmêlés tombant en une masse hirsute autour de son visage.

La mouette elle aussi regardait descendre le jeune garçon, lançant de loin en loin des cris de colère, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qui le motivait.

\- Fili ! cria Kili.

Fili jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas ; l'oiseau venait de harponner sa proie et déployait ses ailes, dans l'intention manifeste d'aller finir son repas ailleurs.

\- Oh non ! cria Fili.

Il se laissa tomber. Plus de deux mètres, mais le sable mouillé amortit la chute.

\- Pcchttt ! Fiche le camp ! lança-t-il à l'oiseau en se précipitant vers lui.

La mouette lâcha le poisson, ouvrit largement son bec et lança une sorte de feulement de rage. Fili se pencha, ramassa une pierre et la lui lança :

\- Ouste !

La mouette s'envola en lançant un long cri de fureur. Les deux jeunes nains ne s'en soucièrent pas : là-haut, Kili effectua un petit saut de victoire tandis que son frère aîné se précipitait pour ramasser le poisson entamé.

\- Kili !

La tête levée dans le soleil matinal, Fili prit son élan :

\- Attrape !

Il lança le poisson vers le haut et Kili le rattrapa adroitement. Le plus âgé des garçons désigna alors un point du port situé à près d'un kilomètre de là :

\- On se rejoint sur la jetée. Je vais en profiter pour chercher des coquillages.

\- D'accord.

Fili savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter de la même manière qu'il était descendu. Il allait falloir gagner à pieds l'endroit d'où l'on pouvait mettre les navires à l'eau, une longue pente qui courait des chantiers de construction à la mer. L'endroit même où son père avait trouvé la mort.

Fili prit son temps, car en effet il fouillait régulièrement le sable pour trouver des coquillages. Il mit aussi deux cailloux dans sa poche pour pouvoir les briser plus tard et retrouva son frère près de trois quarts d'heure après avoir dégringolé du mur, avec une dizaine de prises dans ses poches.

Les deux garçons s'assirent dans un coin tranquille et se partagèrent leur festin. Il fallait bien sûr consommer poisson et coquillages crus mais, quand on a faim, vraiment faim, faim à en sucer des cailloux, on ne s'arrête pas à si peu. Et la faim, qui avait toujours rôdé autour des deux frères, étaient devenue leur compagne inlassable et intransigeante depuis la mort de leur mère, quatre mois plus tôt.

Cela ne faisait-il vraiment que quatre mois ? se demandaient-ils parfois. Il leur semblait que cela faisait des années. Les deux frères n'en avaient pas conscience mais ils offraient tous deux un spectacle pitoyable : ils n'avaient plus que la peau sur les os, leurs vêtements crasseux étaient élimés ou troués en plusieurs endroits et, si l'on voyait la trace d'anciens ravaudages ici et là, il était visible que cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'entretenait leurs hardes. Leurs longues tignasses, qui auraient elles aussi eu besoin d'être lavées, était inextricablement emmêlées, car cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus été peignées. Enfin, leurs visages à tous deux étaient couverts d'hématomes, lesquels parcouraient une large gamme de couleurs, preuve que certains remontaient à un certain temps quand d'autres étaient tout frais. S'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour s'intéresser à eux et y regarder de plus près, ce quelqu'un aurait d'ailleurs pu voir, à travers les déchirures des vêtements, la peau bleuie par les coups et diverses marques plus ou moins importantes.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur frugal repas (le meilleur cependant qu'ils aient fait depuis plusieurs jours), les deux jeunes nains demeurèrent un peu assis, immobiles, silencieux, profitant de ce moment de répit et de la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau. Ils suivirent un moment des yeux les voiles d'un navire qui passait au large et Fili soupira :

\- Un jour, Kili, dit-il, un jour on partira tous les deux à bord d'un navire, tu verras. On partira d'ici.

Le cadet opina en silence, songeant que bien des années s'écouleraient encore avant que ce rêve puisse devenir réalité. Oh oui, bien des années. Pourtant, c'était là la seule et unique lueur d'espoir qui subsistait pour les deux orphelins. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient encore. Oh, si Fili avait été seul ! S'il avait été seul, il ne serait déjà plus là. Sur le port, il avait appris depuis longtemps que de jeunes garçons pouvaient s'embarquer comme mousses sur les navires affrontant l'océan. C'était parait-il une vie très dure mais, en la matière, Fili estimait qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre ni à redouter (ce en quoi d'ailleurs il se trompait, ainsi qu'il l'apprendrait bientôt). Seulement voilà : il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kili. Et Kili était bien trop jeune. Fili, qui aurait douze ans très bientôt, atteignait tout juste l'âge requis. Kili n'avait aucune chance d'être engagé. Déjà qu'ils étaient tous deux, de par leur taille, bien plus petits que les autres (encore que la robustesse des nains soit appréciée dans ce métier)...

Fili soupira. Kili baissa la tête. En attendant le jour hypothétique de leur départ, il fallait affronter l'existence misérable qui était la leur depuis la disparition de leur mère. Certes, depuis la mort tragique de leur père (c'est à dire depuis toujours concernant Kili), ils avaient connu la faim et la misère, ils avaient dû apprendre la dure loi de la survie et avaient eu froid en hiver, en dépit de tous les efforts de Dis pour les préserver au maximum. Mais jamais à ce point. Et surtout, si pauvre que soit leur foyer, ils y avaient une mère aimante qui prenait soin d'eux dans toute la mesure de ses moyens. Qui les embrassait et leur racontait des histoires, qui les élevait et les éduquait de son mieux, qui raccommodait leurs vêtements, insistait pour qu'ils se lavent et passait de longues heures chaque soir à démêler leurs cheveux en leur parlant de leur peuple inconnu. Tout cela avait-il vraiment existé ? se demandaient parfois les enfants. Il leur semblait souvent qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que ce quotidien sordide _._

Par ailleurs, si leur mère parfois les grondait, au besoin leur donnait une petite tape, parfois leur tirait un peu les oreilles, jamais elle ne les battait comme le faisait Frégor. Hélas... Rien qu'à penser à lui, Fili sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'appréhension. Et de haine. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Il n'était même pas capable de préserver son frère. Aussi, la culpabilité pesait-elle terriblement lourd sur son cœur.

\- Je te le confie, avait dit sa mère.

Or Fili se sentait totalement impuissant : il ne parvenait pas à protéger Kili, il ne parvenait même pas à faire en sorte de le nourrir. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, pourtant. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant démuni et ignoré de tous dans un monde hostile.

Aujourd'hui, Kili et lui-même avaient quitté leur masure très tôt et avaient entrepris la longue marche qui les conduirait au port : Fili qui connaissait un peu les lieux pour aider parfois au déchargement des navires savait que c'était l'un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait parfois trouver à manger. La preuve : ils avaient eu quelque chose à se mettre dans l'estomac. Et comme ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis les quelques bouchées prises dans la matinée de la veille... certes, leur faim n'était pas apaisée, mais du moins les tiraillements douloureux de leurs ventres affamés s'étaient-ils un peu calmés.

Fili leva des yeux anxieux vers le ciel et sentit son angoisse augmenter. D'accord, ils avaient pu se restaurer un peu, Kili et lui. Mais tout cela leur avait pris la moitié de la journée. Et s'ils ne ramenaient rien ce soir à Frégor... ils seraient à nouveau battus. Puisqu'aussi bien, l'homme exigeait que les deux enfants "payent leur loyer" depuis qu'il s'était proclamé maître des lieux qui les avaient vus naître.

Pour Fili et Kili, la situation était infernale : Frégor ne se souciait nullement de savoir s'ils avaient quelque chose dans l'estomac ou non. Comme il l'avait dit tout au début, il refusait d'avoir à les nourrir. Aussi, si les enfants ramenaient une quelconque nourriture, Frégor s'en emparait et la gardait pour lui. Mourant de faim, les deux frères devaient se débrouiller seuls pour trouver de quoi se sustenter. Mais s'ils passaient leur temps à chercher des denrées perdues ou abandonnées à l'emplacement du marché, dans les caniveaux ou autres, ils ne pouvaient chercher en même temps à gagner quelques sous. Frégor n'appréciait guère de les voir revenir les mains vides. Et le leur faisait savoir de manière sans équivoque.

Au début, les deux garçons avaient tenté de se partager la tâche : tandis que Fili courait tout le jour de droite et de gauche dans l'espoir de trouver à gagner un peu d'argent qui, il l'espérait, apaiserait leur "tuteur", Kili s'efforçait de trouver de quoi manger, pour son frère et pour lui-même. Mais cela ne donnait rien. Ils avaient seulement failli périr d'inanition. Autrefois, c'est à dire du vivant de leur mère, ils devaient conjuguer leurs efforts pour parvenir, à grand-peine, à manger tous les trois. L'argent gagné, quand il y en avait, servait exclusivement à acheter de la nourriture. Aujourd'hui...

Alors il avait fallu choisir : choisir de supporter les injures et les coups de Frégor pour manger un peu. Tel était le prix à payer pour survivre et ne pas mourir de faim.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, Kili ? demanda Fili.

\- Non, soupira le petit.

\- On va continuer à chercher des coquillages, avant que la marée monte. Si on en a assez, on pourra peut-être les vendre.

\- J'ai encore faim, soupira l'enfant.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais toi, tu sais que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ce fut inutile. Kili lui lança un regard sombre, mais entendu. Un demi regard, plutôt : son œil gauche était fermé par un coquard et la joue, au-dessous, marbrée de violet et de noir. Certes, les deux jeunes nains avaient souvent, depuis toujours, été en but aux brutalités des humains. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient appris à se méfier de tous. Mais ça restait ponctuel. Ils avaient tous deux fini par devenir habiles à éviter les ennuis. Malheureusement, c'était devenu impossible depuis que Frégor avait emménagé chez eux. Et comme ils n'avaient aucun autre endroit où aller...

00OO00

Le crépuscule tombait lorsque les deux frères, traînant chacun un peu la jambe, rentrèrent chez eux. Un double soupir de soulagement fusa lorsqu'ils constatèrent que l'unique pièce d'habitation était vide. Sinon l'odeur. Odeur de crasse, de corps et de linge non lavés, de transpiration. Et un vague relent d'alcool presque frelaté qui les écœurait plus que tout le reste.

\- Il est pas là, émit Kili en se détendant visiblement.

\- Non.

Fili posa sur la table devenue poisseuse l'unique petite pièce de bronze qu'il avait pu glaner avec la vente de quelques poignées de coquillages, en espérant que cela suffirait à Frégor. En même temps, la gorge de l'enfant se serrait : quand l'homme était absent le soir, cela voulait dire qu'il était en train de boire dans une taverne quelconque. En fonction des cas, il rentrait à peu près sobre (s'il manquait d'argent ou ne trouvait personne pour l'inviter) ou plus ou moins ivre. Et quand il rentrait ivre... Fili sentit l'angoisse lui nouer à nouveau les entrailles.

\- Allons nous coucher, Kili.

Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Et parfois, Frégor rentrait tellement saoul qu'il s'effondrait sur ce qui avait été le grabat de Dis sans demander son reste, pourvu qu'aucun des garçons n'ait la mauvaise idée de se mettre sur son chemin. En fait, le pire était quand il rentrait moyennement ivre... et les enfants formaient des vœux ardents pour que tel ne soit pas le cas cette nuit-là.

Les puissances protectrices des nains ne les entendirent pas, parait-il, car quelques heures plus tard ils furent tirés de leur sommeil de la pire manière qui soit : la couverture sale (elle n'avait plus été lavée depuis que Dis était tombée malade) sous laquelle ils se blottissaient s'envola soudain et Fili s'éveilla dans un cri quand un bâton s'abattit sur ses côtes (à la vérité, si les nains n'avaient eu des os si épais, nul doute que depuis le temps Frégor leur en aurait cassés quelques uns).

L'homme avait les yeux rouges et larmoyants, le regard vague, la bouche tordue en un mauvais rictus. Il empestait non seulement l'alcool mais encore l'urine... il avait dû se lâcher quelque part en chemin, trop saoul pour se déboutonner d'abord... Les réflexes de Fili jouèrent très vite, bien qu'il vienne d'être arraché au sommeil : il roula sur lui-même, de manière à se positionner au-dessus de son frère, lui faisant ainsi rempart de son corps, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de contenir ses cris de douleur. Frégor frappait comme un sourd, avec cette branche de bois vert qu'il avait coupée on ne savait où. Il était trop ivre pour ajuster ses coups et nombre d'entre eux atteignaient le mur ou le bord du grabat mais, malheureusement, son bâton n'en trouvait pas moins souvent sa cible : le dos, les côtes, les reins... chaque coup assorti d'un rire d'ivrogne.

Fili avait l'impression que le monde entier était empli de bruit, de douleur et de fureur. Kili criait de terreur et d'horreur tout à la fois et son frère ne parvint bientôt plus à se taire lui non plus, à mesure que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir. Quand vint l'accalmie, il se demanda s'il pourrait encore se relever. Son corps entier lui paraissait brisé, émietté, enflammé de souffrance.

\- Tire-toi de là, sale gosse ! Tu crois qu'l'aut' va y échapper ?

Etourdi par la bastonnade reçue, Fili ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il sentit le corps de Kili glisser sous le sien : Frégor venait de l'empoigner par une cheville et le tirait vers lui en dépit de ses ruades.

\- Non ! cria faiblement l'aîné en s'efforçant de retenir le petit.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un enfant, et de très petite taille par rapport à un humain adulte, un enfant perclus de douleur qui ne pouvait même plus bouger le bras tant son épaule lui faisait mal.

\- Lâche-moi ! brailla Kili en se débattant en vain.

Frégor éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Tiens, viens voir, toi, lança-t-il à Fili qui, impuissant, le regardait avec terreur. Viens voir si tu peux m'en empêcher, p'tite vermine !

Posant son pied sur le bord du grabat, il hissa Kili sur ses pieds puis le força à se ployer sur son genou.

\- Laisse-le ! protesta faiblement Fili.

Inutile. Le bâton cingla les jambes du petit nain qui se tordit de douleur.

\- Arrête... arrête !

Fili tenta de se lever mais retomba sur son lit de fortune avec un cri : au moindre geste, la douleur se propageait dans tout son corps et le paralysait. Kili tint bon durant dix secondes, puis il hurla sous les coups qui s'abattaient, accompagnés des quolibets et des rires de Frégor. Lui en tous les cas dormirait bien : se défouler ainsi sur les deux enfants, les brumes de l'alcool aidant, lui procurait une sensation tout simplement grisante. Et battre l'un des garçons pendant que son frère tentait de l'en empêcher ou de l'en dissuader mettait un comble à son excitation. Tel est l'apanage des faibles : maltraiter un être sans défense ou réduire une autre créature à l'impuissance leur donne l'impression de dominer le monde.

00OO00

\- Je le tuerai. Un jour tu verras, Kili, je le tuerai.

Les ronflements de Frégor emplissaient la pièce. Réfugiés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Fili et Kili chuchotaient dans le noir, sans risque d'être entendus. Parfois, un mouvement si léger soit-il, un frottement, accentuait la douleur et l'un ou l'autre gémissait entre ses dents serrées. Pas un n'avait versé une larme. Trop choqués, peut-être. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Elles étaient là pourtant, elles les étouffaient presque, mais rien ne sortait. Cela valait sans doute mieux : après la mort de Dis ils avaient vite appris à se retenir de pleurer, car cela enrageait Frégor qui alors les frappait en leur assurant "qu'maintenant t'sauras pourquoi tu chiales, toi !".

Dans la pénombre, la voix de Kili s'éleva, très basse :

\- Comment ?

Il voulait dire : "comment est-ce que tu le tueras ?". Car même s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à y croire, faire semblant aidait un peu.

\- Je sais pas encore, murmura Fili. Mais un jour je serai grand et ce jour-là...

\- Mais on sera plus ici, quand on sera grands, hein Fili ? On sera partis sur le bateau, comme tu as dit. Hein ?

Il y avait une note de panique dans la voix du petit nain. Une panique bien facile à comprendre : il ne se voyait pas vivre ici et de cette manière jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

\- Oui, répondit Fili d'un ton apaisant. Bien sûr, Kili. Mais ça n'empêche. Un jour, je te jure, je lui ferai payer tout ça.

\- Alors moi aussi.

\- Oui.

L'aîné soupira.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir dormir, Kili ?

\- Je sais pas. Fili...

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi il fait ça ?

Fili ferma les yeux, serrant étroitement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Une énorme boule se formait dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit-il si bas que Kili l'entendit à peine.

Il s'était souvent posé la question lui-même mais n'avait aucune réponse. Aucune. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas ? De toute manière, exception faite de ses parents, aucun adulte n'avait jamais été tendre envers lui. Ni envers son petit frère. Fili finissait par croire que le monde était ainsi et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Autant se demander pourquoi il y avait un jour et une nuit. C'était comme ça et voilà tout.

Kili finit quand même par s'assoupir. Quant à Fili, il sommeilla par à-coups, mais il souffrait tellement que la douleur le maintenait en état de conscience quasi permanent. Kili, chaque fois qu'il remuait, gémissait dans son sommeil. Aucun des garçons n'avait rien pu faire pour tenter de soulager la douleur : ils n'avaient rien. Pas même de l'eau, car Frégor refusait qu'ils aillent, comme autrefois, s'approvisionner à la fontaine :

\- D'la flotte ?! avait-il hurlé le premier jour. C'est bon pour la poiscaille ! Perds pas ton temps avec ça, avorton, fais kequ'chose d'utile ou j'te'l balance sur la gueule, moi, c'te seau !

Les enfants avaient donc pris l'habitude d'aller régulièrement à la fontaine se désaltérer sur place. Quant à se laver, ils avaient oublié ce que c'était. Et très franchement, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.

OO00OO

Fili émergea de sa torpeur et il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser qu'il faisait jour. Frégor ronflait toujours. Le jeune nain hésita : le mieux, pour Kili et lui-même, aurait sans doute été de filer tout de suite, avant qu'il s'éveille, et de passer la journée au loin. Les soirées et les nuits étaient amplement suffisantes, pas la peine d'avoir à supporter cette brute plus que nécessaire.

\- Kili, chuchota-t-il.

Cela l'ennuyait un peu de réveiller son frère, mais cela valait sans doute mieux. Il voulut secouer le petit pour le tirer de son sommeil et ne put retenir un cri : son bras lui faisait horriblement mal, il ne pouvait pas le bouger. C'était comme si on lui sciait l'épaule à vif. A vrai dire, ses côtes également étaient si douloureuses qu'il peinait à respirer. Enfin... inutile de dresser la liste de ses douleurs, elles étaient trop nombreuses pour ça. Kili ouvrit brusquement les yeux, éveillé par le cri de son frère :

\- Fili ?

Son visage exprimait la peur. Il avait dû croire à une nouvelle agression.

\- Chut ! Ça va. C'est juste mon bras.

Se redresser ne fut pas une mince affaire, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre : leurs membres, leurs corps étaient raides et perclus, chaque mouvement leur faisait mal. Bien qu'il fasse jour, ils ne prirent pas la peine de retirer leurs vêtements pour voir l'étendue des dégâts : à quoi bon ? Ils ne pourraient rien y faire. Ils avaient tous deux senti la chaleur poisseuse du sang sur leur peau la veille, mais hélas... ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois.

\- J'ai mal... gémit le cadet.

\- Je sais, Kili. Moi aussi.

Lorsqu'ils eurent réussi à se déplier et à se lever, ils se dirigèrent sans attendre vers la porte. Clopin-clopant et s'efforçant d'apprivoiser la douleur. Mais ils ne purent arriver à la sortie ; les ronflements cessèrent brusquement, remplacés par quelques grognements, puis la voix éraillée de Frégor s'éleva dans leurs dos :

\- Ousque vous foutez l'camp comme ça ? Comme des sales voleurs ?

Les deux garçons se figèrent, tout en pensant que le seul voleur qu'il y ait sous leur toit, ils le connaissaient bien. Fili se retourna à contrecœur.

\- On va... commença-t-il.

\- Moi j'vais t'dire, où qu'tu vas !

Frégor se leva et s'approcha. Les deux enfants se reculèrent d'un même mouvement. L'aîné serra les dents. L'homme l'empoigna par ses vêtements :

\- T'vas bosser un peu, sale feignant ! Tu crois qu'j'te loge à rien foutre ?!

Il désigna, sur la table sale, la petite pièce que Fili y avait déposée la veille et qu'il venait seulement de repérer :

\- Tu crois que j'vais me contenter de ça ? D'la merde ! V'la ce que c'est, 's'pèce de bon à rien !

Fili prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre, bien que les mots se bousculent sur sa langue. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être tabassé à nouveau. Il n'avait pas non plus envie que Frégor fasse payer son insolence à Kili, comme c'était déjà arrivé par le passé.

Le tenant toujours par ses vêtements, Frégor le fit pivoter sur lui-même et le propulsa vers la porte, accompagnant le geste d'un coup de pied qui atteignit le jeune nain au bas des reins. Déjà grandement meurtri par la bastonnade de la veille, Fili poussa un cri tandis que la douleur explosait dans tout son corps. Puis il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les genoux.

\- Fili !

Kili se précipita vers son frère. Le souffle coupé, ce dernier avait pâli et serrait les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas geindre en présence de Frégor. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas les reins brisés tant il avait mal.

\- Pas tant d'chichis ! grogna Frégor en s'avançant. Dehors, et rev'nez pas les mains vides, vermines !

C'en fut trop pour Kili. Il n'avait que sept ans mais il avait son petit caractère bien à lui. Et puis il ne fallait pas toucher à son frère. Jamais. Il se planta devant ce dernier, ou plutôt entre ce dernier et leur tourmenteur, et se redressa de toute sa taille, toute peur momentanément envolée :

\- Laisse-le tranquille ! Tu lui as fait mal, t'es un méchant homme ! Tu nous fais toujours mal...

\- Et toi, t'vas apprendre à m'parler autrement, p'tit salopiot.

\- Kili... gémit Fili.

Frégor asséna une claque à l'enfant, sur le côté de la tête, l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna vers la porte de la "cave", ainsi qu'ils l'avaient tous toujours appelée. C'en avait été une autrefois mais ce n'était plus, aujourd'hui, qu'un réduit insalubre, obscur et surtout très humide, à tel point que l'air empestait le renfermé et la moisissure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Frégor y enfermait les garçons, ensemble ou séparément...

\- Non... protesta vainement Fili.

L'homme ne l'entendit sans doute pas. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et poussa brutalement Kili à l'intérieur avant de claquer le battant et de donner un tour de clef (celle-ci restait toujours sur la serrure).

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! piailla le petit nain à l'intérieur.

\- Ta gueule ! Si je dois ouvrir, gare à toi, charogne.

Puis Frégor lança un regard noir à Fili, toujours agenouillé sur le sol :

\- T'es encore là, p'tit bâtard ? Disparais vite fait avant qu'j'me fâche.

Fili savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se releva tant bien que mal, en pensant qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, et se traîna plus qu'autre chose vers la porte. Au moins, pensait-il, au moins, Kili ne risquait plus d'être frappé, pas tant qu'il serait enfermé. En revanche, il n'allait pas tarder à ressentir la faim et la soif, car leur pauvre repas de poisson et de coquillages de la veille était déjà très loin.

\- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à manger, pensa Fili en clopinant difficilement dans les rues.

Il se sentait comme écrasé par la fatalité. Il avait mal à crier, chaque mouvement était pour lui un supplice, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit et la faim lui tenaillait le ventre. Trouver de quoi manger... si ç'avait été si facile, ils n'auraient jamais eu aucun souci et Dis serait sans doute encore parmi eux. Fili ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu autant envie de pleurer qu'en ce matin sinistre. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à verser une seule larme. Comme si elles s'étaient solidifiées et gelées à l'intérieur de lui-même. Cela l'aurait sans doute soulagé, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose en lui paraissait brisé.


	6. La fuite

Fili rentrait chez lui en traînant les pieds. A vrai dire, plus il se rapprochait de la maison plus il ralentissait l'allure. A deux rues de la bicoque qu'il lui fallait bien considérer comme son foyer, il s'arrêta complètement et demeura un moment immobile, s'attirant des regards vaguement méfiants, voire hostiles de la part des quelques personnes qui entraient ou sortaient de chez elles. Dans ces quartiers, tout le monde se méfiait de tout et de chacun. Il ne vint à l'idée de personne de s'apitoyer sur l'allure misérable de cet enfant et sur les ecchymoses de son visage. Encore moins de se demander s'il pouvait avoir besoin d'aide (même s'ils avaient pu voir dans quel état était le reste de son corps, couvert de bleus, de plaies et de croûtes, personne n'aurait réagi).

Fili quant à lui sentait ses entrailles se tordre d'appréhension. Il savait ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrerait : malgré tous ses efforts, il ne ramenait rien. Pas un sou. Rien. Que quelques navets déjà flétris ramassés sur la place du marché, qu'il garderait pour son frère. Lui-même en avait déjà grignotés quelques uns sur place. Frégor n'en voudrait de toute façon pas. Et le voir rentrer sans un sou ni rien qu'il puisse considérer comme valable n'allait pas être de son goût.

Le jeune nain pouvait toujours à peine remuer. Son épaule gauche était totalement bloquée. Il ne pouvait pas bouger le bras. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Chaque mouvement provoquait un pic de douleur qui se propageait ensuite dans sa nuque et dans son dos. Et chaque fois qu'il se crispait sous l'impact du trait de feu qui parcourait ses nerfs, il éveillait tout le reste de son corps endolori, chaque endroit meurtri par les coups reçus. Il pouvait à peine marcher, à peine se mouvoir. Alors la perspective d'une nouvelle correction était plus pénible aujourd'hui que jamais. C'était un cercle vicieux, pensa sombrement Fili. Il était trop mal en point pour effectuer n'importe quel travail et ça ne se voyait que trop bien. Alors il avait tenté de trouver sur la plage des objets récupérables qu'il aurait pu tenter de vendre, en vain. Il avait longuement parcouru la place du marché, les yeux rivés au sol, dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque pièce d'argent perdue par un passant (cela arrivait assez régulièrement, mais rien non plus aujourd'hui). Résultat : Frégor allait encore le rosser en le menaçant de les jeter dehors, son frère et lui, tout cela en les agonissant d'injures. Alors oui, les pas de Fili ralentissaient à mesure qu'il approchait, qu'il forçait son corps dolent à avancer alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de faire demi-tour au plus vite. Mais pour aller où ? Fili en revenait toujours au même. S'il y avait eu un endroit possible, il s'y serait rendu depuis longtemps, et son frère avec lui.

Pour éviter ce qui l'attendait au retour, Fili se serait peut-être résolu à passer la nuit dehors, bien que ce soit très risqué, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kili. Frégor était très capable de l'oublier dans la cave, jusqu'à le laisser bel et bien périr d'inanition. Pire : si l'aîné ne rentrait pas, la brute se vengerait certainement sur le cadet et le battrait encore une fois jusqu'au sang, ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. Non, songeait sombrement Fili, il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Il devait rentrer. En lui l'amour fraternel et le sens du devoir (Dis ne lui avait-elle pas confié son jeune frère ?) l'emportaient sur la peur. Pourtant c'était dur, à « pas tout à fait douze ans », de prendre ainsi sur soi, d'accepter ce qui devait arriver, d'aller de lui-même vers des moments aussi pénibles. Mais Fili avait appris depuis longtemps les cruelles réalités de la vie. Il savait que tout est question de choix et il savait aussi que les choix ne sont jamais, jamais faciles à faire.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'en ce funeste soir, le jeune garçon repoussait le moment fatidique en ralentissant l'allure à mesure qu'il approchait de son but. En fait il lui fallut faire appel à tout son courage et à toute sa volonté pour parcourir les deux dernières rues et pousser la porte de la maison, après avoir caché son butin à l'extérieur de manière à ne pas risquer de se le voir confisquer par Frégor par manière de représailles.

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon pénétra à l'intérieur de la maisonnette et, comme toujours, l'odeur le prit à la gorge. Il n'y prêta cependant pas attention et embrassa les lieux d'un regard, en retenant son souffle. Il y avait à présent deux possibilités : la première, Frégor serait là, auquel cas il exigerait que le garçon lui remette "son loyer" et le battrait comme plâtre, après l'avoir fouillé, quand il comprendrait qu'il revenait sans rien. Il faudrait attendre alors qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il s'endorme. A ce moment là seulement Fili pourrait libérer Kili et lui donner la nourriture qu'il avait rapportée en cachette.

Si l'humain était absent en revanche, Fili ouvrirait à son frère dès à présent et ce dernier pourrait manger ses navets tout de suite, aussi vite que possible, avant le retour de leur tourmenteur. Ils le guetteraient et le cadet retournerait se cacher dans la cave lorsqu'il arriverait, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée, ce qui lui éviterait, à lui du moins, d'être cogné ce soir. C'était du moins ce que pensait Fili, lequel se basait sur l'expérience des quatre derniers mois pour bâtir ses hypothèses.

Or, ce jour-là les choses se révélèrent différentes, et pas exactement en bien. En tous les cas du point de vue de Fili.

Frégor se trouvait là, affalé à table, une bouteille devant lui quand le jeune nain entra. Le cœur du garçon eut un soubresaut de crainte en l'apercevant. Il déglutit et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour refermer la porte derrière lui plutôt que de s'enfuir en courant, comme il en avait bonne envie.

\- Te v'là, toi.

\- Oui, fit l'enfant à voix basse, me voilà. Et je n'ai rien pour toi. Je n'ai rien pu gagner aujourd'hui.

Autant en finir tout de suite, songeait Fili. Puisque de toute façon la chute était inéluctable, inutile de faire durer les choses. Frégor se leva lentement, ses yeux injectés de sang fixés sur le garçon.

\- J'espère que j'ai mal entendu... commença-t-il.

Fili fit seulement un signe de dénégation.

\- ... si tu mens, poursuivit l'autre, t'vas avoir à faire à moi... tu voudrais m'voler, hein, saloperie ?

Fili, à nouveau, fit signe que non, tout en pensant que le vol se situait plutôt du côté de celui qui s'appropriait ainsi ce que son frère ou lui-même mettaient des heures à obtenir. Lorsque l'homme s'avança vers lui, poings serrés et regard menaçant, le jeune nain éprouva une telle détresse qu'il fut sur le point de supplier. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé et cela n'arriverait qu'une seule fois, laquelle se rapprochait à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait encore été si près de céder à la peur qui l'envahissait. Pourtant, quelque chose le retint, il n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut-être la fierté. Peut-être la haine : concéder quoi que ce soit à cet humain le révulsait. Ou peut-être les deux.

Raide comme la justice, Fili sentit les mains brutales de Frégor le fouiller, chaque poche, chaque repli de vêtement, tandis que son odeur de crasse et d'alcool lui emplissait les narines et qu'il fronçait le nez de dégoût. Il avait le souffle court et s'attendait à chaque seconde à encaisser une nouvelle grêle de coups. Le garçon espérait seulement -quelle pauvre, faible et dérisoire espérance- que cette fois Frégor éviterait d'avoir recours à son bâton de bois vert. Les nains ont les os solides et la peau épaisse, certes, mais quand même.

Ce fut pire.

Frégor se recula subitement, une lueur de folie dans son regard délavé :

\- Pourriture... charogne... murmura-t-il.

Il était fou de rage. Il avait le ventre creux, pas un sou en poche et la bouteille posée sur la table provenait d'un larcin. Il avait fermement escompté que Fili ramènerait un peu d'argent. Oh pas beaucoup, bien sûr : il ne fallait rien attendre de mirobolant de cette sale engeance qui, il en était certain, faisait exprès de le contrarier sans arrêt. Car enfin, comment avaient-ils vécu avant, hein ? Tant que la crevure qui leur avait donné le jour (depuis quatre mois, Frégor avait complètement oublié combien Dis l'impressionnait par sa superbe innée) avait été là ? Sûr que les mioches avaient été dressés de bonne heure à rapporter. La vérité, pensait Frégor, c'était qu'ils refusaient de faire pour lui ce qu'ils avaient, assurément, toujours fait auparavant. Putain de saloperie d'engeance. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux ! Car oui, ces deux fientes auraient dû lui être redevables, non ? Il les tolérait sous son toit et s'occupait d'eux alors qu'ils ne valaient rien, oui ou non ? Rien de rien... à cause de tous ces sales nains qui s'étaient tous fait tuer comme les gros abrutis qu'ils étaient ! Ou alors, c'était une autre possibilité, ils gardaient tout pour eux. Oui, ça aussi, Frégor y pensait souvent. Saletés. Saletés de nains. Vermines arrogantes, menteuses, ingrates et... voleuses.

Fili n'espérait aucun recours contre ce qui devait arriver mais il fit malgré lui un pas en arrière, tout en levant son bras valide pour se protéger, en voyant le visage de l'homme lorsque celui-ci posa son regard enflammé sur lui.

\- P'tite charogne... t'voudrais m'voir crever de faim, hein ? Moi j'me saigne aux quat' veines pour vous mais toi... saloperie ! Tu vas l'payer cher, ça j'te l'jure !

Fili avait toujours su qu'il paierait cher. Mais il s'avéra qu'il avait encore sous-estimé le prix et la teneur de la punition. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui allait arriver en voyant Frégor se détourner de lui d'un mouvement saccadé et se diriger vers la porte de la cave. Le jeune nain sentit tout son sang geler dans ses veines.

\- Non ! Non !

Perclus comme il l'était, il ne put rattraper l'homme qu'alors que ce dernier tournait la clef dans la serrure. Fili s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son bras.

\- Non, je t'en supplie ! Pas lui, ne lui fais pas de mal !

La brute n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de l'enfant nain, d'un violent mouvement du bras qui projeta Fili en arrière et le fit tomber. Le garçon cria de douleur en heurtant le sol : c'était comme si son corps entier venait d'éclater sous l'impact, tant le choc s'était violemment répercuté dans ses os et sa chair déjà meurtris.

La suite ressembla à un cauchemar : Fili vit Frégor saisir Kili par les cheveux et le secouer avec violence, avant de le gifler à plusieurs reprises, à toute volée, lançant à chaque fois son bras loin en arrière.

Ensuite, l'homme perdit tout contrôle de lui-même et se mit à déverser un torrent d'imprécation sur ses victimes, d'où il ressortait qu'il allait certainement crever de misère pour prix de la générosité dont il avait fait preuve en recueillant les deux étrons abandonnés par cette salope qui l'avait toujours mal considéré, comme si elle croyait qu'elle valait mieux que lui, et son sale rouquin de mari qui croyait lui faire la charité. Parce que tout était pourri ici-bas et qu'on acceptait que des nains aient un toit quand un pauvre homme comme lui n'en avait pas.

Tout en vociférant, et sans lâcher la chevelure brune entortillée autour de ses doigts, Frégor frappait Kili à coups de poing, à l'aveugle, indifférent aux endroits du corps sur lesquels s'abattaient ses phalanges repliées, et cela continua durant ce qui parut être une éternité.

Lorsque les cris de l'enfant se turent et que ses yeux se révulsèrent, Fili, épouvanté, crut que Frégor l'avait tué. Quelques coups tombèrent encore mais Kili, le corps mou, n'avait plus aucune réaction. Sa main toujours refermée sur les cheveux sales et emmêlés, l'homme traîna le jeune garçon quasiment inconscient jusqu'à son grabat et l'y jeta sans ménagement. Le crâne de Kili émit un son terrifiant en heurtant le cadre de bois. Après quoi, Frégor planta son regard chassieux dans les prunelles écarquillées d'horreur de Fili et laissa tomber de sa voix pâteuse :

\- Si demain tu fais pas mieux, sale rat, tu le reconnaîtras plus, ce morveux. T'as compris ?

Fili n'avait d'yeux que pour la forme inerte qui gisait, les membres entremêlés, sur le lit de fortune.

\- Est-ce que t'as compris ? beugla Frégor en se penchant pour le saisir par le devant de sa tunique et en le secouant.

\- Oui, souffla Fili, terrorisé. Oui, j'ai compris.

Frégor grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe sale, le lâcha en le laissant retomber à terre puis il se détourna et se rassit à table avant de porter à nouveau sa bouteille à sa bouche. Fili n'avait jamais été aussi terrorisé de toute son existence. Il rampa plus qu'autre chose vers son frère, presque certain que ce dernier était mort. Et sans doute jamais plus, de toute son existence, n'éprouva-t-il pareil soulagement que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il respirait toujours.

Avec des gestes maladroits tant il était effrayé, il allongea l'enfant dans une position aussi confortable que possible, puis il se servit du bas de sa tunique pour éponger le sang qui coulait sur le visage tuméfié. La frimousse de Kili faisait peur à voir. Les hématomes qu'il portait déjà, avant ce qui venait de se passer, disparaissaient à présent sous de nouvelles marques. Les lèvres avaient éclaté et le petit était, en effet, quasiment méconnaissable.

\- Kili, chuchota l'aîné en se penchant à l'oreille de son frère, de peur que Frégor prenne encore prétexte de les entendre se parler pour les maltraiter à nouveau. Kili, je t'en prie. Reviens. Ouvre les yeux.

Comme si son frère l'avait entendu ou, du moins, compris, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Mais ce fut pour papilloter inutilement, sur des yeux hagards qui ne voyaient rien.

\- Oh, Kili...

Des sanglots secs, douloureux, déchiraient la poitrine de Fili. Il souleva avec précaution les vêtements de son jeune frère pour juger des dégâts. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, car ce qu'il découvrit lui fit monter une nausée dans la gorge. Kili donnait l'impression d'être passé sous le marteau d'un forgeron. Partout sur son corps amaigri, d'horribles meurtrissures rougeâtres ou noirâtres, recouvrant partiellement les marques plus anciennes. Agenouillé près du grabat, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Fili se contenta de caresser le visage enflé et les cheveux de son cadet en murmurant son nom.

Quand enfin Frégor se leva et qu'il sortit, Fili attendit quelques instants et courut, aussi vite que cela lui fut possible dans son état, jusqu'à la fontaine, à quelques quartiers de là. Il retira sa chemise, la trempa dans l'eau fraîche et revint sans tarder. Après avoir longuement bassiné le visage de son frère, il déposa le vêtement mouillé, soigneusement plié, sur son front.

\- Kili, ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas. Kili, reviens.

Il répétait ces mots en une litanie sans fin. A un moment toutefois, son esprit enfiévré se demanda, d'une manière pernicieuse, si au fond ça ne vaudrait pas mieux, pourtant ? Que Kili meure maintenant, sans revenir à lui, sans rouvrir les yeux sur ce monde cruel, et ne connaisse plus jamais la souffrance et la peur ? Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que son petit frère le regardait et que son regard, cette fois, était lucide. Fili oublia aussitôt ses pensées morbides.

\- Kili ! Tu m'entends ?

Les lèvres gonflées remuèrent faiblement mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le petit se contenta de faire un vague signe affirmatif.

\- Oh, Kili ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué.

Cette fois, le blessé parvint à exhaler un faible son :

\- Fili...

\- Essaie de te lever, Kili.

Exténué, l'intéressé remua à peine la tête, en gémissant de douleur, pour signifier qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Fili se pencha vers lui. Il était terrifié mais résolu. Il avait pris une décision pendant qu'il prodiguait ses soins à son cadet :

\- Il faut qu'on parte, Kili. On s'en va d'ici. Je vais t'aider à marcher.

Un faible espoir anima le regard brun, mais il fallut quelques instants encore pour que Kili parvienne à souffler quelques mots :

\- On va où ?

\- Je sais pas... mais on reste pas ici. Nous partons. Pour toujours. Frégor ne nous enfermera ni ne nous battra plus jamais. Tu comprends ?

\- J'ai peur, Fili… et s'il nous rattrape ?

\- Il est trop bête pour ça, laissa tomber l'aîné, qui espérait ne pas se tromper. Allez, petit frère.

Fili avait eu trop peur ce soir. Vraiment trop peur. Alors non, il ne savait toujours pas où aller, hélas. Oui, il savait que les rues de Carnoval étaient dangereuses la nuit, encore plus que le jour. Mais tant pis : il ne pouvait pas permettre que Kili soit à nouveau tabassé de cette manière une autre fois. Il estimait ne pas pouvoir prendre ce risque. Et pour tout dire, lui-même ne s'ennuierait pas non plus des coups de bâton, de pied et de poing, ni des gifles et des claques de Frégor. Pas du tout.

Il y avait toutefois un sérieux obstacle à son plan : Kili avait l'habitude de faire tout ce que son frère lui disait, certes, mais malheureusement, pour l'heure il gisait sans force sur son lit et ne paraissait pas capable de se redresser. Or, Fili savait que le temps leur était compté. Car lorsque Frégor rentrerait, il serait peut-être à nouveau saoul. Et dans ce cas, tout recommencerait. L'aîné des garçons savait qu'il ne pouvait pas porter son frère : ce dernier était trop grand et trop lourd pour lui. Et par ailleurs, Fili était lui-même si endolori et si raide, avec ce bras qui lui refusait tout service, qu'il était totalement inutile de seulement y songer. Que faire, alors ?

Il sembla que des heures s'écoulaient. Fili encourageait son frère à voix basse, lui répétant de faire un effort, que c'était dur maintenant mais que ça irait mieux ensuite. Peu à peu, Kili parut aller un peu mieux. Il eut toutefois beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à s'asseoir, puis à se lever. Handicapé par son épaule raide, Fili, ne pouvait pas l'aider aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il passa cependant son bras valide autour de la taille du petit afin de le soutenir, lui recommanda de faire de même pour se tenir à lui puis, l'un soutenant l'autre, boitillant et gémissant tant et plus, les deux frère se glissèrent hors de la maison et s'éloignèrent, le cœur battant, en surveillant les alentours avec inquiétude de peur de voir revenir Frégor. Cahin-caha, faisant régulièrement des pauses pour reprendre leur souffle, ils s'éloignèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues sales.

Ce fut pour les deux petits nains un véritable calvaire. Kili toussait régulièrement et son frère craignait que Frégor lui ait cassé des côtes. Le cadet ne parlait pas mais gémissait fréquemment. Alors, Fili l'entraînait dans un recoin obscur et tous deux se reposaient un moment, tendus, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Les nains sont une race solide, grâce en soit rendu à leur créateur ! Cependant, cette fuite à l'aveugle et dans l'inconnu fut une terrible épreuve pour les deux enfants. Chaque fois qu'ils songeaient à abandonner et à se laisser aller, ils pensaient à Frégor et repartaient. Ils ignoraient qu'ils devaient leur opiniâtreté à leur peuple et d'ailleurs n'en avaient cure, mais il est certain qu'en cette longue nuit, elle leur fut des plus utiles.

Ils avançaient au hasard, droit devant eux, sauf lorsqu'ils entendaient un bruit quelconque (surtout des bruits de voix). Dans ce cas, ils changeaient de direction et continuaient à avancer. Comme ils ne savaient pas où aller, cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance : ils se rendaient là où leurs pas voulaient bien les conduire.

Lorsque vraiment ils se sentirent à bout de force, ils se blottirent une dernière fois dans l'encoignure la plus reculée et la plus sombre qu'ils purent trouver et, blottis l'un contre l'autre, endoloris, affamés et frissonnants, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil agité et inconfortable.

Ils pensaient avoir laissé le pire derrière eux. Ils ne se doutaient pas que tout au contraire, le pire était à venir.


	7. De mal en pis

**Dans cet épisode, Fili et Kili fuient d'un danger à l'autre (et le lecteur de peur en peur ?). Où cela les mènera-t-il ?**

 **0000000000000**

L'humidité de l'aube ajoutée à la fraîcheur des pavés sur lesquels ils étaient roulés en boule n'éveilla pas les deux enfants exténués. Dans leur sommeil, ils se serrèrent seulement un peu plus l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur. La lumière grisâtre du lever du jour grandit peu à peu et il faisait suffisamment clair pour y voir distinctement quand Fili s'éveilla dans un sursaut en sentant une main parcourir son corps puis se glisser dans son entrejambe. Il ouvrit les yeux tout grand en se redressant d'un jet, étouffant une exclamation de surprise et d'appréhension mêlées et éveillant Kili dans son mouvement.

\- Tout doux, mon joli, grasseya une voix féminine. N'ai pas peur. La vieille grand-mère ne vous veut pas de mal.

Vieille grand-mère ? Serrant son frère contre lui, Fili replia bras et jambes contre son corps, histoire de se mettre hors de portée des mains maigres et sèches de la femme. Cette dernière ressemblait à une mendiante : longue chevelure grise et emmêlée tombant sur ses épaules, vêtements sales et usés. Elle portait de vieilles mitaines grisâtres -qui pouvait dire de quelle couleur elles avaient pu être à l'origine ? - sur ses mains parcheminées et ridées, à l'égal de son visage.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Kili.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit Fili, tout de suite sur la défensive.

\- Mais je veux vous aider, mes minets. Deux beaux petits comme vous...

Là-dessus, elle jeta un regard plutôt circonspect sur le visage abîmé de Kili. Dire qu'il était beau était un gros mensonge. Toutefois, si les blessures qui le défiguraient ne laissaient pas trop de cicatrices, il serait certainement très présentable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout seuls ? Dehors ? poursuivit la femme en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude bienveillante. Vous avez dormi là, hein ? Vous êtes perdus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? risposta Fili en se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même tout en serrant Kili plus fort.

Une ébauche de sourire découvrit des dents gâtées et la femme s'accroupit, tout en s'avançant insidieusement vers les garçons, piégés par l'angle du mur dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés.

\- Mais faut pas le prendre comme ça, mon petit chéri, roucoula l'apparition. La vieille tantine Alisa va vous aider, tu vas voir. J'ai eu des petits gars comme vous, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup les petits garçons. Même les nains, ajouta-t-elle après avoir à nouveau considéré les deux frères avec attention.

\- On n'a pas besoin de vous, marmonna Fili.

Mais sa voix manquait de conviction. La vérité était qu'ils avaient tous deux terriblement besoin d'aide. Mais de qui ? La vie est ainsi faite, ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépens, que personne ne vous aide jamais si vous n'avez pas les moyens de rétribuer cette aide en proportions...

La femme -Alisa, s'il fallait l'en croire- posa cette fois ses doigts déformés par l'arthrite sur le corps de Kili et le parcourut rapidement, en faisant la grimace.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! lâcha Fili tandis que Kili, ulcéré, repoussait les mains de l'inconnue comme il l'aurait fait de deux insectes déplaisants.

\- Oh mes mignons ! Je vous fais peur ? Moi ? Mais je ne suis qu'une vieille grand-mère sans malice, voyons...

A croupetons, Alisa se recula prudemment de deux pas, tout en veillant cependant à couper toute retraite aux enfants au cas où ils auraient voulu s'enfuir.

\- Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour voir que vous avez eu des malheurs, reprit-elle d'un ton patelin.

Et c'était la stricte vérité, personne, y compris les deux intéressés, n'aurait pu le nier.

\- Je crois que vous êtes perdus, tous les deux. La vieille Alisa va vous aider, mes jolis. Où c'est que vous habitez ? Je connais bien cette ville, vous savez. Je peux vous ramener.

\- On n'habite nulle part, marmonna Fili. Et on n'est pas perdu. On a juste besoin de... d'un... d'un peu de...

Fili ne savait pas lui-même de quoi ils avaient vraiment besoin. De repos ? De nourriture ? D'un endroit où se réfugier ? D'argent ? De tout cela à la fois, peut-être ?

\- Je vois, je vois, murmura Alisa, qui semblait satisfaite. Moi je connais une bonne maison. Une maison accueillante où vous serez heureux. Vous aurez chaud, vous aurez à manger, et personne ne vous fera plus de mal, pauvres, pauvres petits, ajouta la vieille avec un regard navré sur les marques qui couvraient leurs visages respectifs.

Malgré lui, Fili tendit l'oreille. Ils avaient si cruellement besoin d'un endroit où aller, son frère et lui... Toutefois, il n'était pas si naïf qu'une telle offre ne lui paraisse pas aussitôt suspecte. Les héberger, les nourrir... hum...

\- Comme ça ? s'enquit-il, méfiant, sans lâcher la femme des yeux.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longues mèches grises :

\- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri, mon joli petit oiseau. Allons donc. Il faudra rendre quelques services aux clients, naturellement. Mais en échange, vous serez soignés comme des princes.

Kili leva un regard interrogateur vers son frère. Fili hésita. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'ils étaient vraiment dans le besoin le plus criant...

\- C'est loin ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine réticence.

Une lueur de triomphe traversa le regard de la vieille femme.

\- Pas très loin, mon bijou, assura-t-elle. Je parie que vous avez faim. Je me trompe ? Il va falloir marcher un peu et puis vous verrez : vous aurez un succulent petit déjeuner.

Cette fois, les deux frères se regardèrent, sentant tous deux leurs estomacs crier famine. Rien qu'évoquer la nourriture rendait les choses plus pénibles encore. S'ils avaient faim ? Kili n'avait rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille et Fili n'avait pu que grignoter quelques navets au cours de la journée précédente ! Alors demander s'ils avaient faim... cette dernière perspective, celle d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, emporta leurs dernières réticences. Ils se levèrent péniblement, leurs corps douloureux protestant tant et plus, et suivirent la vieille Alisa dans les rues qui s'éveillaient.

00OO00

Le chemin parut long à Fili et Kili. Ils étaient accoutumés à parcourir les rues de Carnoval durant des heures chaque jour et ne manquaient pas d'endurance, mais ils étaient plus affamés que jamais et passer la nuit à même les pavés n'avait pas arrangé leur état, déjà déplorable. Tous deux se déplaçaient lentement, avec difficulté. La vieille femme les encourageait en leur promettant un bon repas et un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer, mais elle paraissait s'impatienter.

Il leur fallut une grande demi heure pour parvenir à une rue étroite au-dessus de laquelle les maisons paraissaient se pencher les unes vers les autres, comme pour s'échanger des secrets. Le quartier était totalement inconnu aux jeunes nains.

\- C'est encore loin ? demanda Fili, qui sentait son frère peiner de plus en plus et se sentait lui-même exténué.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, grogna Alisa.

Elle désigna, à quelques pas, une sorte de lanterne de couleur rouge accrochée à la façade. Alisa frappa à la porte qui se trouvait dessous. Une belle porte de bois vernis. Elle dut d'ailleurs recommencer plusieurs fois avant qu'enfin un judas coulisse sur le panneau.

\- C'est moi, grommela la femme. Je veux voir la patronne. J'amène deux braves petits qui ont besoin d'un toit.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Venez, mes jolis, roucoula Alisa. Nous y sommes. Vous allez voir, tout va s'arranger, à présent.

On les fit entrer dans une pièce de bonnes proportions, meublée de divans et de fauteuils. Un escalier s'amorçait tout au fond et conduisait à l'étage, ou les étages car, vue de l'extérieur, la maison paraissait comporter plusieurs niveaux.

Face aux arrivants, il y avait un petit couloir assez sombre. D'après l'odeur, les enfants pensèrent qu'il devait mener aux cuisines et leurs estomacs vides gargouillèrent. Enfin, entre le couloir et l'escalier, il y avait deux portes closes.

Celui qui avait ouvert la porte était un humain à l'air morose. Il n'était pas très grand mais possédait une forte carrure et il détailla Fili et Kili avec une attention qui les mit mal à l'aise, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un paraissait s'intéresser un peu trop à eux. Alisa, elle, ne lui prêta aucune attention et se composa un sourire encourageant en se tournant vers les enfants :

\- Asseyez-vous là un petit moment, mes bijoux, dit-elle. Je vais prévenir la patronne et puis on va bien s'occuper de vous. Vous allez être bien, ici, croyez moi.

L'homme s'éloigna. Les enfants, épuisés et courbatus, firent ce qu'on leur disait et s'assirent tout au fond de la pièce, regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité et un brin d'appréhension.

\- Fili, dit Kili à voix basse, tu trouves pas que ça sent drôle ?

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de l'escalier, ils sentaient en effet une odeur assez étrange et qu'ils trouvaient désagréable : celle d'un parfum très lourd qui semblait imprégner les lieux.

\- Si, répondit Fili. Ça donne mal à la tête. J'espère que ça ne sent pas comme ça partout.

\- On va rester ici, Fili ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Elle a dit qu'il y aurait à manger... J'ai tellement faim, Fili !

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim. Attendons un peu.

Alisa ne se préoccupait plus d'eux. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce et semblait de plus en plus impatientée. Enfin, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et une autre femme fit son apparition. La femme la plus effrayante que les deux jeunes nains aient jamais vue : elle était grande et corpulente, aussi fortement charpentée qu'un homme. Ses vêtements d'un violet soutenu, taillés dans un tissu brillant, soulignaient des bourrelets de chair sur tout son corps. Elle avait un visage carré, pas très avenant, un nez prononcé et des yeux très foncés au regard dur qui se posèrent sur Alisa sans le moindre plaisir particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Je vous amène des pensionnaires, gloussa la vieille, manifestement enchantée.

La nouvelle venue se tourna vers les garçons, qui aussitôt furent sur la défensive.

\- Ça ?! explosa la femme. _ÇA_ ?! cria-t-elle encore plus fort. Mais tu les as vus ? Ils sont défigurés ! Ils font peur !

Elle avait une voix très forte et le ton était furieux. Effrayé, Kili se serra contre son frère qui commençait lui aussi à regretter d'être venu.

\- Les bleus et les bosses, ça disparaît, répliqua Alisa sans se démonter. Ils sont jeunes et...

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, espèce de vieille bique, c'est pas la peine de me ramener tous les...

\- Mais regardez-les bien, plaida la vieille femme. Une fois lavés et arrangés...

L'inconnue s'avança à grands pas vers les deux frères, à si grands pas, à vrai dire, qu'ils en furent encore plus effrayés, car on aurait dit qu'elle montait à l'assaut.

\- Ouais, ils puent... fit-elle. Et tu as vu ces tignasses à poux ? Ce sont des nains, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous en avez pas, ici, non ? marmonna Alisa. Pas si jeunes, surtout. C'est exotique.

\- Te mêles pas de ça, vieille carne...

La femme se pencha vers les enfants statufiés et passa rapidement ses mains fortes, chargées de bagues, sur leurs membres et leurs corps.

\- Z'ont que la peau et les os ! Où est-ce que tu les as trouvés ?

\- Ce sont des vagabonds.

S'étant redressée et écartée de quelques pas, la femme considéra encore les deux petits nains d'un œil chargé d'orage. Fili et Kili étaient tous deux certains d'une chose : ils se sentaient en danger et auraient tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs. Ils ne pensaient même plus au repas promis !

\- Le grand, décréta enfin l'étrange femme, ça devrait aller. Faudra qu'il se remplume un peu et le rendre un peu plus présentable, mais ça ira, je pense. Par contre, l'autre... Tu as vu sa tête ? Pas sûre que ça s'arrange. De toute façon, il est trop petit et trop chétif.

\- Il grandira. Et puis sa tête, elle va pas rester comme ça. Ils ont dû tomber sur une bande de voyous qui leur a fait passer un mauvais moment.

\- Ouais... on verra. Y'a du travail, en tous cas. C'est vrai qu'en attendant, il pourra se rendre utile à la cuisine.

Au grand soulagement des enfants, "la patronne" s'éloigna d'eux. Elle parut même vouloir s'en aller pour de bon, mais Alisa la retint :

\- Dites, vous avez bien quelque chose pour la pauvre Alisa, non ? geignit-elle. Je vous ai amené deux bons petits pensionnaires, non ? Ils sont un peu abîmés, d'accord, mais quand même.

\- Tu veux que je te les paye, en plus ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, effarés, de plus en plus effrayés. Mais où étaient-ils donc tombés ?! Tandis que les deux femmes commençaient à se disputer à mi-voix, Fili, tendu, fit encore une fois du regard le tour des lieux. Un mouvement infime attira son attention et il leva la tête : au sommet de l'escalier, il distingua une silhouette très fine, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse. Il crut entrevoir un visage à la peau très claire, une longue chevelure et une oreille... pointue ? C'était possible, ça ? Mais il avait dû mal voir. Puis l'apparition disparut dans les ombres du palier.

\- ... des clients pour des jeunes nains ? Personne n'aime les nains, ils sont trop rustres.

\- Mais des gamins, quand même... certainement intacts et prêts à apprendre... ça peut rapporter.

Alisa et "la patronne" continuaient à discuter. Soudain, Fili comprit. Il comprit où ils se trouvaient et dans quel piège Alisa les avait entraînés. Il avait déjà... entendu des histoires, lorsqu'il travaillait sur le port à décharger les bateaux, sur ce genre... d'endroits. Il savait que les habitués venaient y chercher des femmes, oui, et parfois aussi de jeunes garçons... La lanterne, pensa soudain Fili. La lanterne de verre rouge, dehors... un signal. Mieux qu'une enseigne. Elle désignait ce genre... d'établissement. Une sueur froide inonda l'enfant. Il fallait sortir d'ici immédiatement.

\- Kili, fit-il à voix basse, en saisissant la main de son frère qui, lui aussi, s'impatientait. Viens vite, suis-moi ! Je t'expliquerai après. Il faut se sauver d'ici tout de suite !

Il se leva précipitamment et, entraînant son frère avec lui, s'élança vers le couloir : c'était de toute façon la seule issue possible.

\- Eeeh ! Revenez ici, vous deux ! cria la patronne de sa grosse voix.

Les deux frères n'en coururent que plus vite. Il y avait une porte devant eux, qu'ils ouvrirent à la volée. Là en effet, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste cuisine. Deux femmes y faisaient la vaisselle et se retournèrent au bruit de la porte. Un adolescent dont les longs cheveux étaient attachés sur la nuque par un ruban de velours se tenait assis à une table, occupé à se restaurer, et sa main, qui tenait un morceau de pâtisserie (ou ce qui y ressemblait), se figea dans l'air.

\- Vite, Kili !

Fili, lui, n'avait vu qu'une chose : de l'autre côté de la pièce, une autre porte. Il se rua dans sa direction, tirant toujours son cadet derrière lui, formant des vœux pour que la porte en question ne soit pas fermée à clef. Derrière lui, il n'entendait que tumulte et grands cris.

\- Attrapez-les ! cria quelqu''un.

Le jeune garçon se jeta sur la poignée de la porte, qui céda aussitôt. Et son soulagement fut immense en découvrant, derrière elle, une venelle étroite et sombre qui empestait : on devait y jeter les ordures. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

\- Cours, Kili, cours !

Ils foncèrent. Ils en avaient oublié leurs membres raides et douloureux. Ils coururent au hasard aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Fili jetait parfois un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer qu'on ne les poursuivait pas. Sans doute la course à pieds n'était-elle pas la spécialité des gens de cette... maison. Il ne fut cependant vraiment rassuré qu'après avoir mis un bon nombre de rues entre eux et cet endroit.

\- Ouf... fit-il en s'arrêtant.

Il se pencha, les mains sur les cuisses, et reprit son souffle.

\- Kili, ça va ?

Il se tourna vers son frère et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise : Kili mordait à belles dents dans une tourte à la viande entamée et ne risquait pas de parler, car il avait la bouche pleine.

\- Mais... mais ça vient d'où, ça ? demanda Fili, stupéfait.

Le petit mâcha consciencieusement, avala puis répondit :

\- De la table, quand on est passé à côté.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée.

\- Tu veux dire dans la cuisine... là-bas ?

Kili fit signe que oui. Son grand frère se composa aussitôt une mine sévère :

\- Tu as oublié ce que Mère nous a toujours dit ? Voler, ce n'est pas... digne. Ce n'est pas bien, Kili. Elle ne voulait pas que nous devenions des voleurs. Tu as désobéi.

Il saisit la main de son frère et y asséna une légère tape. Ce dont le cadet ne parut pas se soucier le moins du monde. Il est vrai que Fili l'avait à peine touché : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à frapper son petit frère et à lui faire mal.

\- J'avais trop faim, dit Kili, la bouche pleine. Et puis cette vieille nous avait promis à manger. Tu en veux ?

Il tendit son larcin à son frère. Fili hésita. Dis qui, même réduite à la misère avait toujours, sans le dire, conscience de son rang, avait toujours interdit à ses fils de s'abaisser à voler ou à mendier. Mais les gargouillements lancinants de son estomac parlaient au garçon un autre langage. Et puis après tout, le mal était fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il accepta la tourte et en détacha un gros morceau. Lorsque la dernière miette eut été avalée, Kili demanda :

\- C'était quoi ces gens et cet endroit ?

\- Une maison de passe, répondit sombrement Fili. Un repère de putains.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Euh... eh bien c'est... difficile à expliquer. En tous cas, cette vieille femme nous a attirés dans un piège. Viens Kili, on va s'éloigner d'ici. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'ils sont à notre recherche.

\- Mais on va aller où, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement le grand.

OO00OO

Durant deux jours, les garçons errèrent au hasard dans les rues de la ville. Ces quartiers leur étaient inconnus et ils ne trouvèrent absolument aucun petit travail à effectuer en échange d'une rétribution, si maigre soit-elle. Ils se nourrirent tant bien que mal de quelques déchets ramassés ici et là, cherchant, pour dormir, des endroits aussi abrités et surtout reculés que possible, se couchant chaque fois à même le sol.

L'angoisse dévorait le cœur de Fili. Qu'allaient-ils devenir à présent ? On était au mois de juin et il faisait très bon, mais que se passerait-il lorsque viendrait l'hiver ? En supposant qu'ils ne soient pas morts de faim d'ici là, bien entendu. Alors, retourner "chez eux" ? Frégor les y accueillerait d'une nouvelle raclée, sans aucun doute. Lorsqu'il regardait le visage noir et violacé de son frère, Fili se disait :

\- Plus jamais.

Mais quand il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire et comment ils allaient survivre, la peur le mordait au ventre et il se demandait s'ils n'y seraient pas absolument forcés... A moins, à moins de trouver un nouvel abri ? Un endroit où ils seraient protégés de la pluie, du froid et des vieilles mendiantes promptes à tromper les enfants perdus ? Car c'était là un autre problème : la nuit, il y avait dans les rues pauvres de Carnoval toutes sortes de personnages peu recommandables, prostituées, voleurs ou pire. Même le jour c'était dangereux. Adultes ou adolescents soumis à la dure loi de la survie surveillaient jalousement leurs "territoires" et n'y admettaient aucun rival. Ou alors, ceux-ci étaient condamnés à donner une part du peu qu'ils avaient pu glaner mais, en vérité, ils risquaient surtout d'y gagner de mauvais coups.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas vivre quatre ans comme ça, songeait Fili avec désespoir (il pensait toujours à la seule possibilité qu'il ait jamais imaginé, celle de pouvoir s'engager comme mousses, une fois que Kili aurait onze ou douze ans).

Les deux jeunes nains étaient donc retournés dans les parages du port, non sans mal d'ailleurs car retrouver leur chemin, depuis ces quartiers inconnus, n'avait pas été facile. Fili savait d'expérience que c'était là le meilleur endroit possible pour eux : d'une part, on manquait très souvent de main d'œuvre pour charger ou décharger les bateaux. D'autre part, à marée basse on pouvait chercher des coquillages et l'on trouvait parfois sur le sable des objets encore utilisables tombés des navires.

Dans l'après-midi du second jour, le destin bascula à nouveau. Les deux frères étaient assis sur le quai, les jambes dans le vide, suçotant tristement des coquilles de moules vides pour absorber jusqu'au dernier lambeau de chair. Ils avaient détaché les mollusques des rochers en fin de matinée, avant que la mer recommence à monter.

Un bruit de pas cadencés se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête : une petite troupe de gardes approchait. C'était la milice de la ville, sous les ordres du bourgmestre. Fili et Kili se méfiaient de tout et de tout le monde mais ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi les gardes leur auraient cherché des noises. Ils ne bougèrent donc pas, tout en les surveillant cependant du coin de l'oeil -on n'est jamais trop prudent-

Lorsque le petit groupe s'arrêta à leur hauteur, ils furent tout de suite inquiets : dans ce monde, l'attention que l'on pouvait vous porter était toujours préjudiciable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? demanda le chef de la petite escouade d'un ton rude.

\- Rien, répondit aussitôt Fili, ce qui était d'ailleurs la stricte vérité.

L'homme les détailla d'un regard : vêtements sales et troués, cheveux sales et emmêlés, maigres à faire peur et couverts de traces de coups... Pour lui, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même.

\- Où sont vos parents ? demanda-t-il encore plus rudement.

\- Ils sont morts, répliqua sèchement Fili, qui estimait que cela ne regardait personne. Et nous ne faisons rien de mal.

C'était une phrase idiote, hélas, et il aurait dû le savoir : ce que l'on fait, de bien ou de mal, n'entre tout simplement pas en ligne de compte en ce monde. Dis lui avait expliqué autrefois qu'il appartient à chacun de veiller sur son honneur et de juger de ses propres actes. Fili avait découvert seul qu'en effet, il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle. Car concernant les autres, quoi que vous fassiez, si ça ne leur plait pas vous aurez des ennuis. Cela se vérifia d'ailleurs encore cette fois :

\- Vous ne faites rien de bien non plus, riposta l'homme. Vous êtes des vagabonds, hein ? Voleurs ou je ne sais quoi... des gibiers de potence en devenir. Vous allez nous suivre.

\- Où ça ? demanda aussitôt le garçon, tendu, cherchant instinctivement (et vainement) des yeux le moyen de fuir.

\- Tu vas bien voir. Emmenez-les ! ajouta le garde.

Toute résistance et toute protestation furent vaines. Etroitement encadrés et solidement maintenus, Fili et Kili furent entraînés, bien malgré eux. On les conduisit d'abord à une sorte de caserne, dans laquelle ils furent surveillés de près. Le chef des gardes disparut un bon moment (il était allé parler à son supérieur) puis, quand il reparut, l'arrêt tomba :

\- Emmenez-les à l'Institution.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Fili. C'est quoi, ça ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le soir tombait lorsque les chevaux des gardes, qui pas une seule fois n' avaient laissé aux deux frères la moindre possibilité de s'échapper, s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment grisâtre un peu à l'écart des maisons, dans un quartier éloigné de Carnoval. Des hauts murs percés de fenêtres étroites garnies de barreaux, une porte massive... l'endroit, sinistre à souhait, avait tout d'une prison.

D'une certaine manière, il était presque pire que cela et les deux enfants n'allaient pas tarder à s'en rendre compte.


	8. L'Institution

Le bourgmestre de Carnoval, soumis comme tout un chacun aux ordres du prince de la ville, avait pour tâche de gérer l'administration de la cité et d'y faire régner l'ordre. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir créé ce que, pompeusement, il nommait : "l'Institution". Orphelinat ou prison pour enfants ? L'établissement tenait des deux, mais plus particulièrement de la seconde. Cependant, officiellement il s'agissait d'une œuvre de bienfaisance. Une "institution charitable", en somme : y enfermer les jeunes vagabonds et les orphelins, les voleurs et autres criminels en devenir afin de les soustraire aux multiples tentations du vice, du vol, de la mendicité et de la violence qui, inexorablement, finit par prendre dans ses filets tous ces laissés pour compte, c'était une belle œuvre, non ? Entre les hauts murs de l'Institution, aux soins d'un personnel rétribué par le bourgmestre lui-même (qui de fait avait à sa charge tous les frais afférents à l'établissement), ces enfants seraient éduqués et pourraient apprendre un métier pour ainsi devenir plus tard des hommes et des femmes honnêtes.

Le bourgmestre lui-même n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur place mais il ne détestait pas qu'on lui adresse des félicitations concernant son initiative. Il estimait en effet qu'il les méritait amplement et, pour lui, il allait de soi que les enfants et adolescents, garçons et filles (les deux étant cependant séparés, l'Institution comportant deux corps de bâtiments qui ne communiquaient pas entre eux) ainsi mis à l'abri du besoin qui conduit au crime, ces enfants jeunes ou un peu moins jeunes auxquels on offrait une perspective d'avenir devaient lui être reconnaissants leur vie durant. A moins de faire preuve de la plus noire ingratitude. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient à l'abri de la faim. Ce qui n'était pas rien, tout de même. Oh naturellement, les conditions de vie à l'intérieur étaient très simples, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que c'était lui qui payait et que c'était, après tout, un fort beau geste de sa part ! Il ne fallait tout de même pas demander plus, il en faisait déjà beaucoup. C'était là, du moins, son opinion. Et il restait persuadé que même si certains de ces enfants, en raison de leur jeunesse, de comprenaient pas tout de suite la chance qu'ils avaient, un jour viendrait forcément où ils le reconnaîtraient.

Pour Fili et Kili, cet endroit devint un véritable enfer dès les premières heures. Des années plus tard, ils y penseraient encore en frissonnant et, leur vie durant, ils devaient estimer l'un et l'autre que ç'avait été leur pire épreuve. Cela commença tout de suite. Après qu'on les ait poussés à l'intérieur, qu'on leur ait fait monter des escaliers et parcourir des couloirs, aussi sinistres les uns que les autres, ils atterrirent dans une sorte de bureau où un homme lugubre, long comme un jour de pluie, au visage chevalin et aux yeux ternes les regarda avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

\- Des nains ! laissa-t-il tomber ensuite.

Et le seul ton dont il avait prononcé ces mots voulait déjà tout dire. Fili et Kili savaient depuis toujours que les gens de Carnoval n'aimaient guère leurs semblables. Pour leur malheur, ils allaient découvrir, durant tout le temps que durerait leur séjour à l'Institution, à quel point cette animosité était forte et tenace, en un lieu qui de toute manière n'avait rien de folichon pour personne. L'homme s'approcha des deux nouveaux venus, sans cesser de les toiser comme si leur seule vue lui répugnait.

\- Faut-il vraiment les garder ici ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Apparemment, répliqua le chef des gardes, laconique.

\- Ils empestent le charnier et l'ordure. Et si j'en juge par leurs visages, ce sont des fauteurs de trouble, des bagarreurs. Comme tous les nains.

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème, grogna le soldat. A vous de les prendre en charge.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Bien qu'il ne leur inspire absolument aucune sympathie, les deux frères auraient donné cher pour pouvoir le suivre et sortir de cet endroit. L'homme long, qui était le responsable de l'Institution, ne parut pas très content.

\- Ecoutez moi bien, vous deux, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Fili et Kili de tout son haut. Je ne veux pas d'histoire avec vous. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquilles. J'espère que vous êtes conscients de la chance que vous avez d'être ici plutôt que dehors à crever de faim et de vermine, alors j'attends de vous un minimum de reconnaissance et de respect.

Il disait la même chose à tous ceux qui entraient. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et ajouta :

\- Et pas de bagarre ici, c'est compris ? Ou vous en subirez les conséquences. Sachez-le et gardez-le bien en mémoire, dans votre propre intérêt.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit :

\- Borlas ! Deth ! cria-t-il.

Fili et Kili entendirent des portes qui s'ouvraient, des pas qui approchaient, puis un autre homme, ainsi qu'une femme firent leur entrée. Kili se cacha instinctivement derrière son frère, qui lui-même sentit son appréhension monter en flèche.

\- Nous avons deux nouveaux, laissa tomber "l'homme long" (son nom était Saélon, mais les deux jeunes nains l'ignoraient et ne l'apprendraient pas avant un certain temps).

\- Débarrassez-les de ces vêtements puants, reprit-il. Je ne veux pas de toute cette crasse ici, ça attire les épidémies.

Il regarda Fili et Kili qui étaient de plus en plus effrayés et laissa tomber, l'expression douloureuse et de l'affliction plein la voix :

\- Ce sont des frais, vous le savez ? D'ordinaire, nos garçons n'ont pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements tout de suite.

Son regard tomba sur les pieds nus de Kili, de là passa à ceux de son frère qui, de son côté, ne portait plus qu'une seule chaussure : il avait perdu la seconde, celle qui ne tenait presque plus, lors de leur fuite précipitée de la maison de passe.

\- Il faut leur donner aussi quelque chose à se mettre aux pieds, soupira-t-il comme si cette perspective lui fendait le cœur.

Il agita un index vindicatif en direction des deux enfants et ajouta :

\- J'espère que vous réalisez tout ce que vous coûtez à peine arrivés ! Mais à quoi faut-il s'attendre venant de nains, je vous le demande ? ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-il un peu plus haut, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de ce qu'on vous donnera. Compris ? J'espère que vous êtes capables de vous montrer soigneux et respectueux du matériel… (il paraissait être certain, tout en prononçant ces paroles, qu'il n'en était rien). Heureusement, ajouta-t-il cette fois pour les deux autres adultes, ils ne grandissent pas très vite, à ce qu'on prétend. Espérons que ça fera de l'usage.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux frères, parut attendre une réaction qui ne vint pas, enfin se détourna et, tandis que Borlas et Deth s'avançaient, Saélon ajouta brusquement :

\- Et que quelqu'un trouve le courage de leur couper les cheveux, bien qu'ils soient bourrés de vermine. Mettez des gants mais coupez-moi ça.

Fili pâlit brusquement tandis que son frère, le souffle soudain court, ouvrait des yeux épouvantés et levait le nez vers lui, comme s'il espérait que son aîné allait trouver le moyen d'empêcher une chose aussi abominable d'arriver. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas été élevés parmi les nains, les deux frères savaient que les leurs ne se coupaient jamais les cheveux. Leur mère le leur avait appris, ainsi que toutes les croyances et les coutumes de leur peuple. Couper les cheveux d'un nain était un signe de déshonneur. Le soir, avant de tomber malade, la naine peignait longuement les mèches brunes et les mèches blondes de ses enfants avant de les tresser, en leur expliquant toutes les subtilités de ces codes capillaires. Avant son décès, les garçons avaient continué à entretenir leurs chevelures ainsi qu'elle leur avait appris à le faire et, s'ils ne le faisaient plus depuis, c'était encore une fois à Frégor qu'ils le devaient, ce dernier ayant vendu le seul peigne qu'ils possédaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, se couper les cheveux était pour eux la pire des perspectives. Bien pire encore que d'être battus ou affamés.

\- Attendez, articula Fili, dont le cœur battait soudain très vite. On ne peut pas...

\- Tu te tais ! grogna alors le nommé Borlas en le saisissant par le bras. Tu ne discutes pas. Il y a des règles ici, je te conseille de les apprendre tout de suite. La première la voilà : tu ne répliques pas et tu te tais quand un adulte parle, à moins qu'il te pose une question.

\- Mais...

L'enfant reçut dans l'épaule une bourrade qui le fit gémir de douleur, car il avait toujours aussi mal depuis la volée de bois vert de Frégor :

\- J'ai dit : "silence" !

\- Fili ! s'écria Kili, épouvanté. Fili, ils vont pas nous couper les cheveux, dis ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'écria encore l'aîné, tout aussi terrifié que son frère. Les nains ne...

\- Tu es sourd ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Non, écoutez-moi !

Cette fois, Fili reçut une bonne claque à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Si je dois encore te dire de te taire, tu le regretteras, menaça l'homme.

00OO00

Recroquevillé dans les bras de son frère, Kili sanglotait désespérément, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Chut, Kili, chut...

A voix basse, Fili répétait en boucle les mêmes mots depuis un bon moment, totalement en vain. Il fallait dire aussi que lui-même n'en menait pas large, loin de là. Alors il lui manquait sans doute la conviction nécessaire.

\- Les cheveux repoussent, Kili. Chut. Ne pleure pas.

Facile à dire. En vérité, Fili lui aussi avait bonne envie de pleurer, même si cette fois encore il savait que ça ne viendrait pas. En revanche, il tremblait convulsivement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se doutait bien que cela n'avait rien pour rassurer Kili, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? "Tu veilleras sur lui" avait dit leur mère. Fili essayait, vraiment. A tout moment. Il voulait vraiment veiller sur son frère, le protéger, le nourrir si possible, le consoler quand ça n'allait pas... Mais Fili n'était lui-même qu'un enfant, un enfant soumis à de terribles conditions d'existence, à une terrible pression et qui, en outre, en ce soir maudit, aurait lui-même eu terriblement besoin d'être soutenu et consolé... Au lieu de quoi, il sentait le cercle ennemi se resserrer lentement autour de lui, autour d'eux, pareil à une meute de wargs ayant encerclé ses proies. Il affectait de ne pas les voir, mais chaque cellule de son corps était en alerte et il savait que le signal de la curée ne tarderait pas à être donné... que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Rien n'y avait fait. Sans se soucier ni des avertissements ni des taloches, Fili et Kili avaient protesté tant et plus et s'étaient débattus, en vain. Borlas les avait tour à tour immobilisés, sans difficulté ni douceur, tandis que Deth s'armait d'une gigantesque paire de ciseaux et leur taillait les cheveux au ras du crâne. Les garçons n'avaient même pas entendu les commentaires acrimonieux des trois humains. Oui, trois : ils avaient opposé une telle résistance que les deux premiers avaient appelé du renfort. Un autre homme était venu leur prêter main forte, pour maintenir celui des garçons qui ne se démenait pas sous la poigne de son comparse. Ni Fili ni Kili n'aurait été capable de dire ce qui avait été le pire : sentir les ciseaux trancher ses mèches l'une après l'autre et les voir tomber sur le sol ou devoir supporter d'assister au supplice de son frère. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre quelques entailles au visage, au cou ou aux oreilles, dues aux ciseaux, mais il fallait avouer que c'était à eux-mêmes qu'il le devait, à force de gigoter de toutes leurs forces pour tenter d'échapper à ce qui pour eux était un sacrilège. Pour les mêmes raisons, leurs coupes de cheveux (hélas !) n'étaient pas très esthétiques (même pour quelqu'un qui, au contraire d'eux, n'aurait pas été révulsé par des cheveux aussi courts) : difficile de couper droit quand celui que vous essayer de tondre se débat comme un forcené. Pour Fili et Kili de toute façon, ce détail n'avait pas d'importance : bien coupés ou pas, le seul fait qu'on ait touché à leurs cheveux les rendait malades. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Ils n'étaient plus des nains. C'était comme si on les avait déchu de leur propre identité, sans même parler de leur fierté.

A présent, tous deux se trouvaient dans un vaste dortoir comportant une dizaine de lits étroits (l'Institution abritait à cette époque une vingtaine de garçons, âgés de sept à quinze ans, répartis la nuit dans deux dortoirs). Chaque lit était garni d'un matelas creusé par l'usage, d'un oreiller plat et d'une couverture râpeuse. Les deux jeunes nains étaient assis sur le même, Fili serrant son petit frère contre lui. Et tout autour d'eux, il y avait les autres. Les autres garçons qui partageaient ce dortoir. Tous des humains, dont l'hostilité latente ne pouvait plus tarder à se manifester.

\- Ça pue le nain, ici, vous trouvez pas ? lança une voix.

\- Non, renvoya aussitôt quelqu'un d'autre, ça sent la fillette pleureuse ! Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés, ils nous ont amenés une fille.

Pour Fili, tous ces garçons se ressemblaient, hormis leurs tailles, certains étant plus grands que d'autres (et tous sans exception étaient plus grands que lui). Tous avaient les cheveux ras : c'était une règle à l'Institution, de manière à éviter la prolifération des parasites.

\- Tu crois que c'est une fille ? gloussa l'un d'eux.

\- Y'a qu'à vérifier ! proposa aussitôt un quatrième compère.

Et ce fut la ruée.

00OO00

\- Naturellement ! Encore occupés à se faire remarquer, les nains !

Le ton sec et la voix acerbe de Deth évoquait à Fili la bise hivernale. Elle venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, qui avait miraculeusement retrouvé son calme dès que le bruit de ses pas s'était fait entendre. Mais quelle importance ? songeait Fili, plus meurtri que jamais. Le mal était fait. Il avait lutté de son mieux pour préserver Kili d'une seconde humiliation dans la même soirée mais vainement : seul contre neuf, il n'avait pas l'avantage. Et son corps déjà meurtri auparavant le lui rappelait maintenant avec acuité.

Totalement désespéré, anéanti, il regarda la femme se planter devant le lit sur lequel il s'était péniblement rassis, Kili à nouveau blotti dans ses bras, se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver cette fois.

\- Toi ! fit la femme de sa voix coupante. File dans ton lit. On a dû en rajouter un exprès pour toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et couchez-vous tous les deux, en vitesse !

Kili ne bougea pas. Fili avala sa salive et dut se forcer pour murmurer :

\- Il ne peut pas dormir avec moi ? Il est bouleversé et nous avons l'habitude de...

Il entendit des ricanements s'élever des autres lits. Quant à Deth, elle porta lentement sa main à sa bouche, l'air tout simplement scandalisée. Horrifiée. Fili se demanda ce qui la mettait dans cet état jusqu'au moment où, dans un souffle consterné, la femme laissa fuser, avec l'expression douloureuse de celle qui a confirmation d'un fait pendable :

\- Je m'en doutais... je le savais, que les nains sont possédés par le vice ! Habités de pensées impures. Et qu'ils ont des mœurs... REPUGNANTES ! acheva-t-elle dans un sifflement furieux.

Possédés de quoi, pensées de... hein ? Fili n'avait rien compris de ce dont on lui parlait. Kili et lui avaient toujours dormi ensemble, leur maison ne possédant que deux lits, ou plutôt deux grabats. Cela lui paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, que voulait donc dire cette mégère, de quoi parlait-elle ? Arborant toujours un air indigné, Deth tendit le bras, empoigna Kili par le sien et le tira vers elle :

\- Ouste ! reprit-elle, toujours de sa voix sifflante et froide. Va te coucher. TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais l'enfant résista.

\- Je veux rester avec Fili, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Dépêche-toi ! glapit la femme en lui assénant une taloche. Si je dois le répéter, je te préviens : c'est dans la souillarde que tu passeras la nuit, et tout seul, misérable ! Et si vous faites des histoires tous les deux, c'est bien simple : on vous séparera la nuit et l'un de vous ira dormir dans le second dortoir. Compris ?

Fili déglutit avec peine et, tout en encourageant son frère du regard, il demanda :

\- C'est quoi, la souillarde ?

\- Oh, ricana Deth avec méchanceté, vous le saurez tous les deux très vite, j'en suis sûre. C'est une pièce pour les récalcitrants. Certains ici pourront t'en parler.

Là-dessus, elle poussa sèchement Kili en avant. Le petit nain cette fois ne protesta plus et, toujours bousculé par la femme, gagna le dernier lit vide, que l'on avait posé près de la porte.

Il s'y glissa sans un mot et tira la couverture très haut, par-dessus sa tête aux cheveux bien trop courts.

\- Et je vous préviens, lança encore Deth, je fais des rondes toute la nuit. Gare à vous si vous ne restez pas à vos places. Vous vous en repentirez, vous pouvez me croire.

Elle s'en alla sur ces mots. Aussitôt, partout dans le dortoir les garçons commencèrent à remuer et à se redresser.

\- Dommage, lança à Fili l'occupant du lit voisin du sien. Pour un peu, on aurait été débarrassé de votre odeur, nains ! Vous auriez pu passer votre première nuit dans la souillarde.

\- Ils pueraient encore plus ! persifla un autre garçon, invisible dans la demi pénombre.

\- Ça ne tardera pas, riposta un troisième. Vous avez bien la gueule à y aller souvent, tous les deux.

\- Mais c'est quoi ? se décida à redemander Fili, non sans réticence.

Adresser la parole à ces garçons brutaux et détestables, après ce qui était arrivé, lui répugnait, mais il préférait savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir. L'un d'eux frappa de son poing droit dans sa main gauche ouverte et répondit d'un ton méprisant :

\- Un endroit pour les souillons, vu que le baquet est jamais lavé et le reste pas davantage. Pire que des chiottes. Et celui qui traîne dans les chiottes, c'est une pute. Et les putes, ici, ça dure pas longtemps.

Il regarda Fili un instant en silence et ajouta avec brusquerie :

\- T'es prévenu, le nain. Vous ferez pas de vieux os ici. On supportera pas longtemps votre odeur et vos têtes de bouffeurs de pierre.

Sur ce, il se recoucha et les autres l'imitèrent. Lentement, Fili fit de même. Peu à peu le silence s'installa, les respirations se firent plus profondes à mesure que tous s'endormaient. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, Fili avait la respiration saccadée et le cœur aux abois. Et dire que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient ici ! Ils avaient été insultés, humiliés, maltraités et menacés en quelques heures seulement... que serait l'avenir ? Longtemps, très longtemps plus tard, Fili enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et se laissa enfin aller au désespoir qui l'étreignait. Quand les hoquets convulsifs qui le soulevaient devinrent trop bruyants, il s'enfonça sa couverture dans la bouche pour les étouffer. Il se fichait de déranger quelqu'un mais il ne voulait pas faire le plaisir à ces humains cruels de le voir craquer.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Le site bugue à nouveau : il y aura peut-être un petit délai de réponse aux reviews. Bisous.**


	9. Premier jour

**Note** **: Courage mes amis(es), les trois chapitres qui viennent, dont celui-ci, sont sans doute les plus durs de tous (et les plus courts, si ça peut vous réconforter). Attention, il y a des passages plutôt hard. Prêts(es) à une plongée en enfer ? Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous citerais ce simple adage : "quand on a atteint le fond, on ne peut plus que remonter".**

 **Delya : non, ce ne sera plus très long.**

 **00000000**

Il aurait été faux de penser que la vingtaine de garçons enfermés à l'Institution s'entendait bien. Il y avait parmi eux des rivalités, des inimitiés, ils formaient des groupes et des clans souvent dressés les uns contre les autres et malheur à celui qui tombait entre les mains d'un groupe adverse.

Le malheur pour Fili et Kili fut qu'à leur arrivée, tous ces groupuscules se reconnurent soudain plus ou moins semblables et ne firent qu'un contre "les nains". Sans doute, pris individuellement et placés dans un autre contexte, ces garçons n'auraient pas été pires que les autres. Mais les conditions de vie à l'Institution étaient très dures pour tous et n'encourageaient pas à la bienveillance. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui se défouler permet parfois d'oublier son propre malheur. Au fond, aucun de ces enfants ou adolescents n'avait réellement de préventions contre le peuple des nains. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, ainsi que Fili le découvrirait plus tard. Un prétexte néanmoins qui allait coûter extrêmement cher aux deux nouveaux venus. Sans ces gamins rendus méchants par une vie trop rude et dépourvue d'espoir, le temps qu'ils allaient devoir passer à l'Institution n'aurait pas été aussi terrible, en dépit de tout.

Certes, rien de tout cela n'était réellement nouveau pour eux : ils avaient connu toute leur vie l'hostilité générale, le mépris des hommes et, dans le quartier misérable où ils avaient vécu, les individus isolés ou en groupe qu'il fallait éviter à tous les prix sous peine d'être mis à mal. A ceci près qu'ils avaient alors l'opportunité de prendre leurs distances. Ici, entre les murs gris de l'Institution, ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire, la promiscuité était totale et constante.

Quant aux "surveillants", au nombre de six dont deux femmes, payés par le bourgmestre, ils n'avaient de toute manière aucune sympathie pour aucun des enfants qu'ils étaient chargés d'encadrer et eux non plus n'appréciaient pas trop les nains, en raison des histoires qui couraient sur leur compte et dont aucune n'était en leur faveur. Pour comble de malheur, Fili et Kili se les étaient mis à dos dès le premier instant, en se débattant comme des forcenés lorsqu'on leur avait coupé les cheveux. Autant dire que pour eux, les choses s'annonçaient encore plus mal que pour les autres. Malgré tout, ils auraient pu s'accommoder des adultes s'il n'y avait pas eu les autres garçons. A la vérité, si les surveillants n'étaient ni aimables ni patients, si aucun d'eux ne faisait de sentiment, cinq d'entre eux étaient néanmoins à peu près supportables et se montraient à peu près justes envers les pensionnaires. La sixième hélas, à savoir Deth, était un cauchemar à elle toute seule et gangrenait toute l'équipe.

En ce premier matin, ce fut sa voix aigre et sèche qui vint arracher Fili, Kili et les autres au sommeil. Chaque journée se déroulait selon un rythme immuable : au saut du lit, les garçons devaient se rendre dans la cour de l'Institution, cernée de toutes parts par les hauts murs de l'établissement. Là, nanti chacun d'un morceau de savon grisâtre et à peu près aussi dur que la pierre, il leur fallait tirer de l'eau du puits et effectuer une toilette sommaire. Et Deth était là pour surveiller que nul ne tente d'y couper (les surveillants étaient "de nuit" à tour de rôle et leur tour de "garde" s'achevait au moment du petit déjeuner). Cette femme, Fili et Kili ne tarderaient pas à le constater, éprouvait une joie maligne à prendre les enfants en tort, tous autant qu'ils étaient. En été, lorsqu'il faisait très chaud, la toilette était plus approfondie et les enfants devaient se déshabiller pour se verser de l'eau sur la tête et se laver entièrement. Mais on n'en n'était pas encore là. Bien que l'on soit au mois de juin, il faisait bon mais sans plus.

Les garçons se mettaient généralement à deux ou trois autour de chaque seau empli d'eau froide, y plongeaient leurs mains et se frottaient le visage avec plus ou moins de conviction. Fili et Kili ne tentèrent même pas de se joindre à eux. Harcelés par la voix aigre de Deth, ils attendirent qu'un seau se libère. Une fois leurs maigres ablutions terminées, les pensionnaires de l'Institution vidaient l'eau qu'ils avaient utilisée à même le sol, si bien que les abords du puits étaient presque perpétuellement trempés. En soupirant, Fili se saisit du seau vide et alla le remplir au puits.

\- Un peu plus vite que ça, le nain, le houspilla Deth, vous êtes les derniers !

\- Et ça changera pas, persifla un garçon entre haut et bas, pour ne pas être entendu de la femme. J'voudrais pas m'laver avec la même eau qu'un nain.

Ni Fili ni Kili ne firent mine d'avoir entendu. L'aîné posa à terre le seau à demi plein et fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Tous deux avaient à peine plongé leurs mains dans l'eau qu'un coup de pied renversait le seau dont le contenu se répandit sur les mauvaises chaussures qu'on les avait contraints à enfiler la veille, lesquelles leur comprimaient les orteils et écorchaient leurs pieds nus.

\- Pas possible ! s'époumona Deth. Et maladroits, avec ça ! Vous faites perdre du temps à tout le monde !

Fili se redressa, toisant avec colère celui qui venait de renverser le seau et qui le considérait d'un air narquois, mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quelque chose il reçut une claque bien sèche sur la tête.

\- Ou bien vous l'avez fait exprès ? cria Deth en lançant une seconde claque, cette fois à Kili qui ne put s'esquiver à temps. Ne reste pas planté là, bon à rien ! Retourne chercher de l'eau. Plus vite que ça ! Les autres fichez le camp, allez manger.

"Les autres" s'éloignèrent en ricanant. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, la femme ne cessa de houspiller les deux jeunes nains à tort et à travers, trouvant à redire à chacun de leurs gestes. Finalement, elle les conduisit au réfectoire, une vaste salle dans laquelle s'alignaient de longues tables de bois et autour desquelles les enfants étaient occupés à vider leurs bols de gruau. Fili et Kili auraient voulu s'asseoir l'un près de l'autre mais il n'y avait pas deux places libres au même endroit, ils durent se séparer.

\- J'veux pas qu'un nain s'asseye près de moi ! glapit un garçon quand Fili tira une chaise libre, tout en surveillant son frère de loin.

\- Tais-toi et mange ! vociféra Deth en lui assénant une claque -elle passait son temps à en distribuer à tout le monde, ainsi que les deux frères ne tarderaient pas à s'en apercevoir- Nous avons perdu assez de temps ce matin.

Occupée à vilipender le jeune garçon qui s'était plaint, elle ne vit pas celui qui crachait dans le bol de Kili.

Pour tout arranger, les deux frères qui n'avaient encore jamais consommé de gruau détestèrent dès le premier abord, l'un comme l'autre, cette bouillie gluante et fade. Jour après jour cependant, ils se forcèrent à la manger comme auparavant ils s'étaient forcés à manger du poisson ou des coquillages crus, quand ce n'était pas des déchets. Car le menu à l'Institution de variait pas davantage que la manière dont se déroulaient les journées : gruau le matin, pain et fromage quelques heures plus tard, un bol de potage le soir. Les quantités étaient chiches et il n'y avait pas là de quoi rassasier des enfants en pleine croissance. La faim ne les quittait donc jamais, mais Fili et Kili avaient déjà connu pire. Pouvoir manger trois fois chaque jour, même en faible quantité, même si ce n'était pas nourrissant, cela leur semblait presque un luxe. Un luxe auquel cependant ils auraient renoncé sans la moindre hésitation s'ils avaient eu un moyen de s'échapper et de quitter ce lieu infâme.

La première heure de cette journée avait donné le ton : elle continua comme elle avait commencé et les suivantes furent identiques, à quelques détails près. Après le petit déjeuner, tous les garçons étaient de corvée de récurage. Il fallait ranger et nettoyer l'ensemble des bâtiments. Cette occupation, qui dans un souci "d'équité" variait pour chacun d'un jour à l'autre, durait jusqu'à la collation (pompeusement nommée repas), de milieu de journée.

\- Toi le nain, tu n'as qu'à nettoyer les chiottes, fit l'un des garçons à Fili. Au moins tu seras utile à quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, riposta le jeune garçon, qui commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête.

L'autre se jeta sur lui. Fili n'entendait pas se laisser faire mais son adversaire reçut immédiatement le concours de ses comparses, dont deux saisirent le jeune nain par derrière puis l'immobilisèrent, chacun cramponné à l'un de ses bras.

\- Lâchez-le ! cria Kili en se précipitant au secours de son frère.

Quelqu'un tendit la jambe et lui fit un croche-pied. Pendant qu'il s'affalait sur le sol au milieu des rires, Fili encaissait deux coups de poing dans l'estomac qui faillirent lui faire rendre son maigre petit déjeuner. Kili se releva avec un cri de rage et bondit sur celui qui venait de frapper son frère. Il lui sauta sur le dos, noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, un bras autour de son cou, et abattit sa main libre sur lui, cognant de toutes ses forces et partout où il pouvait atteindre son adversaire. Des mains se refermèrent sur lui, sur ses vêtements, et voulurent l'arracher à sa victime. Il tint bon. Puis les clameurs lancées par toute la troupe attirèrent deux surveillants qui eurent tôt fait de séparer les belligérants.

\- Et voilà, ça commence ! s'écria l'un d'eux avec colère. Il fallait s'y attendre : les nains cherchent toujours la bagarre. Où te crois-tu, sale gosse ? ajouta-t-il en secouant Kili par le bras (il avait eu bien du mal à lui faire lâcher prise).

\- Il a frappé mon frère !

\- C'est toi qui étais en train de frapper Ragon ! cria l'homme avec colère, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?!

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé.

L'homme lâcha le bras de l'enfant mais le saisit par l'oreille et l'entraîna :

\- Tu viens avec moi. Tu vas voir ce qui arrive, ici, aux bagarreurs.

\- Aïïe ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Laissez-le ! cria Fili.

\- Toi, dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail, lui fut-il riposté. Ou tu t'en repentiras.

OO00OO

\- Je veux partir d'ici, Fili. Je veux partir.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais je sais pas comment.

Les deux garçons chuchotaient, agenouillés sur le sol qu'ils frottaient avec des brosses savonneuses. Que n'auraient-ils donné pour être seuls, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! Mais cela n'arrivait jamais, ici. Jamais. Toutefois, si d'autres garçons étaient occupés à la même tâche qu'eux ici et là, si d'autres passaient parfois, occupés à d'autres travaux, ils étaient relativement éloignés les uns des autres, ce qui permettait aux deux frères de se parler à voix basse.

La matinée était bien avancée. La voix de Kili tremblait légèrement. Il peinait à tenir sa brosse : ses mains était raides et gonflées, couvertes de stries violettes. La correction reçue pour la bagarre du matin... Fili évitait de regarder les mains de son frère, cela lui fendait le cœur. Il semblait hélas qu'avec Frégor ou ici, leur lot demeurait le même. Les coups ne leur étaient ni ne leur seraient épargnés.

\- Je les déteste... murmura encore Kili.

Fili ne répondit pas : il n'eut que le temps de se saisir du seau dans lequel ils trempaient tous deux leurs brosses pour éviter que, comme celui du matin, il soit renversé par un coup de pied. Il avait perçu juste à temps les pas qui ralentissaient à leur hauteur au lieu de continuer. Il lança un regard noir à celui qui le surplombait, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, et l'autre s'éloigna sans rien dire mais avec une expression qui en disait long. Il reviendrait à la charge, aucun doute là-dessus.

Une heure plus tard, tous les garçons furent invités à ranger leur matériel et à regagner le réfectoire. Fili et son frère s'efforcèrent de ne pas être à la traîne cette fois, dans l'espoir de trouver deux chaises côte à côte. A ceci près que...

\- Pas toi, décréta le surveillant qui se tenait à la porte et les regardait entrer, en saisissant Kili par le bras.

\- Quoi ?! se rebiffa l'aîné. Il n'a rien fait !

\- Va t'asseoir, toi, et tais-toi, lui fut-il rétorqué.

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau mais l'homme le poussa en avant :

\- Plus vite que ça !

Puis, baissant les yeux vers Kili qu'il n'avait pas lâché, il le poussa vers le mur :

\- Toi tu ne manges pas et tu restes face au mur. On verra si tu recommences à déclencher des bagarres. Ici tu n'es pas dans tes montagnes de sauvages, nain !

Kili n'avait de toute façon jamais vu de montagne, ni d'ailleurs de nains autres que sa mère et son frère. Il ne protesta cependant pas et obéit, lèvres serrées.

Fili, la gorge nouée, ne le quitta pratiquement pas des yeux tout le temps qu'ils furent tous assis à table. Au moins, pensait-il, lugubre, on ne l'avait pas à nouveau battu.

Il mangea la moitié du pain et du fromage qu'on lui avait donné et bourra le reste dans les poches de son pantalon. Heureusement que, par mesure d'économie, on ne leur avait donné la veille que des chaussures et une sorte d'affreuse tunique jaunâtre en grosse toile, dépourvue de poche. Les vêtements ici n'étaient distribués qu'avec parcimonie, quand on ne pouvait faire autrement. Fili et Kili avaient conservé une petite partie de leurs hardes.

\- Tu fais des provisions, le nain ? fit celui qui était assis en face de lui. Donne-moi ça. Si tu le manges pas, tu me le donnes.

Fili le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je t'emmerde ! répliqua-t-il.

Il ne lâcha pas un instant le regard de l'autre, qui préféra ne pas insister : bien que d'une manière générale les surveillants ne soient pas toujours très vigilants au réfectoire, car ils étaient occupés à se restaurer eux aussi, à midi et le soir ils étaient tous là, tous les six. Et ils ne détestaient rien tant qu'être interrompus pendant qu'ils mangeaient (mieux et plus que les enfants qu'ils encadraient). Le garçon n'avait pas envie d'être puni à son tour pour avoir déclenché une bagarre.

\- Sale rat ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Bâtard !

Fili ne répondit rien mais continua à le regarder fixement. En définitive, l'autre détourna les yeux et affecta de se concentrer sur son maigre repas. Ce ne fut là qu'une courte accalmie, hélas. En début d'après-midi, les pensionnaires de l'Institution étaient rassemblés dans une salle, prenaient place sur des bancs et se devaient d'écouter durant deux bonnes heures un gros homme ennuyeux comme la pluie qui leur ressassait inlassablement les hauts faits des guerriers du Gondor, le grand royaume des hommes, tout proche de Carnoval.

Le bourgmestre tenait absolument à cette séance et espérait, disait-il, que cela non seulement inspirerait "ces pauvres créatures" et les pousserait peut-être un jour à s'engager dans l'armée, mais encore était-ce supposé leur servir d'exemple. En vérité, personne n'écoutait. Les uns somnolaient, les autres s'efforçaient de discuter discrètement entre eux, tous s'ennuyaient ferme. Après la leçon du jour, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, l'un des surveillants, là encore à tour de rôle, prenait la place du gros homme et durant une heure encore faisait ânonner aux enfants des phrases toutes faites dont aucun d'eux n'avait que faire : "l'honnêteté est une vertu", "la paresse est un vice", "le travail est nécessaire et salutaire" et autres bêtises du même tonneau. Tout le monde était mort d'ennui, ankylosé et avait mal aux fesses à force de rester assis sur un banc de bois dur, mais nul ne prêtait la moindre attention aux soi-disant instructeurs, pas même en répétant sans y penser leurs phrases creuses, pour eux totalement dépourvues de sens.

Fili, lui, occupa tout son temps à faire discrètement passer à son frère, morceau par morceau, ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui de son repas. Cela ne put se faire que très lentement, de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention. Et encore : les garçons assis de part et d'autre des deux frères se rendirent fatalement compte de leur manège et tentèrent tout du long de s'emparer de l'une ou l'autre miette. L'un saisissait le bras de Fili ou lui écrasait le pied, quand il ne tentait pas d'enfoncer sa main dans sa poche pour y prendre ce que le garçon y avait caché. L'autre tentait de prendre à Kili ce qu'il avait dans la main ou lui saisissait brusquement le bras lorsqu'il essayait de porter la nourriture à sa bouche. Tous se firent aussi discrets les uns que les autres mais les deux pique-assiettes réussirent plusieurs fois leur coup, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun des jeunes nains n'aurait la sottise de protester et d'ainsi se faire prendre. Cela ne fit hélas que retarder l'inéluctable : trouvant sans doute que le jeu qui se déroulait devant lui ne l'amusait plus, l'un des garçons, assis derrière les deux frères, se leva brusquement :

\- Messire ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix vertueusement indignée. Messire, le nain a volé de la nourriture !

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Pain et fromage furent confisqués et Fili s'entendit promettre une sévère correction, avant d'être sommé de se rasseoir et de se montrer attentif à des préceptes "dont il avait à l'évidence plus besoin qu'un autre".

\- Je n'ai rien volé, siffla le jeune garçon. C'était à moi. C'est ma part de midi.

Une gifle claqua avec force :

\- Tu ne me réponds pas, insolent !

La joue écarlate, Fili refusa de baisser les yeux et se rassit en se mordant les lèvres de rage. Toutefois, il apparut que Tradon, c'était le nom de celui qui venait de le gifler, avait tout de même pris en compte l'explication de l'enfant, car Fili ne fut pas puni davantage ce jour-là.

Après ces assommantes heures de prêchi-prêcha inutile et jusqu'au repas du soir, les enfants étaient à nouveau lâchés dans la cour, "pour se dépenser et prendre l'air". Et dès ce premier jour, jusqu'au tout dernier qu'ils furent contraints de passer à l'Institution, ce fut pour les deux jeunes nains le pire moment de la journée et celui qu'ils redoutaient le plus. Ce moment de "liberté" en effet n'était pas surveillé. Ainsi, les autres pensionnaires avaient-ils toute latitude de tourmenter à l'envie leurs nouveaux souffres douleurs.

Au contraire de Fili et Kili, eux attendirent donc avec impatience désormais, chaque jour, cette "récréation", rivalisant d'invention pour persécuter "les nains". Ils n'osaient certes pas les brutaliser trop durement, de crainte d'attirer un surveillant, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : ils les poussaient, les pinçaient, distribuant des coups, pas trop forts mais nombreux, aux endroits du corps cachés par les vêtements, les insultaient à qui mieux mieux... Ni Fili ni Kili ne manquaient de courage. Mais ils étaient deux contre vingt et de plus, de très petite taille. Ils étaient totalement à la merci des autres durant tout le temps ainsi passé à l'extérieur.

Jour après jour, les deux frères subirent mille avanies, dont ils ne pensèrent même pas à se plaindre à un adulte : ils n'avaient aucune confiance en ces derniers et craignaient que cela ne fasse que se retourner contre eux. Comment en auraient-ils jugé autrement ? Pour les autres garçons, le fin du fin consistait non seulement à leur faire du tort par eux-mêmes mais de réussir en outre à les faire punir ou réprimander ensuite par les surveillants. Il y eut donc les vêtements déchirés (quel drame, ce jour-là ! Saélon passa près d'une heure à ressasser sur le prix que coûtaient les vêtements et la chance qu'avaient "tous ces bons à rien, ces traîne-misère qui pourraient être en train de mourir de faim dans la rue" d'être vêtus gratuitement. Tout cela en vain, puisqu'il décida ensuite que "ceux qui ne prennent pas soin des affaires qu'on leur confie n'en auront pas d'autres !". Cela n'avait toutefois pas empêché les deux frères de recevoir force paires de claques).

Il y eut le jour où Kili fut contraint d'avaler une araignée vivante et celui où son frère et lui, immobilisés par plusieurs dizaines de mains, durent cette fois avaler plusieurs petits cailloux tombés de la margelle du puits car "les nains, c'est des bouffeurs de roche, allez, on veut voir". Les mâchoires des deux frères étant bloquées comme des étaux, leurs tortionnaires entreprirent de leur frapper la tête contre le sol « jusqu'à ce que tu avales, sale nain ». Fili et Kili auraient peut-être résisté quand même : chacun céda pour qu'on cesse de brutaliser l'autre.

Un autre jour, tous les garçons se déchaussèrent et se mirent à bombarder Fili et Kili, acculés dans un angle de la cour, avec leurs chaussures. Il y eut la fois où Kili faillit être précipité au fond du puits. Il ne fut sauvé que par l'arrivée de Tradon, qui parut tellement soupçonneux ensuite quant à ce qui était en train de se passer, malgré les airs faussement innocents qui accueillirent ses questions, que les garçons n'osèrent pas recommencer.

Et bien entendu, outre les sévices physiques et les humiliations en tous genres, les deux frères eurent droit, chaque jour sans exception, à leur lot d'injures :

\- On dit que les nains naissent de la roche, ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire des enfants à leurs femmes ? Ils préfèrent les faire avec des rochers ?

\- Non, c'est parce que les naines, elles ressemblent à des grosses truies et qu'elles ont du crin sur la figure. Elles sont tellement laides que leurs hommes préfèrent baiser des cailloux. Remarque, à ce qu'on dit, les hommes nains sont eux aussi plus moches que des poux, alors...

\- Ouais bah quand même... ils font comment pour faire des enfants aux rochers ?

\- Ils font comment, les nains ? Dites-nous ça ? Ils se frottent le gland dessus ? Les cailloux les font bander ?

Au début, Fili et son frère ne se gênèrent pas pour riposter. Ils avaient tous deux grandi dans la rue et y avaient acquis un vocabulaire plutôt riche, que leur défunte mère leur avait toujours formellement interdit d'utiliser en sa présence. Dis était inflexible sur ce sujet et n'hésitait pas à tirer sévèrement les oreilles de ses garçons lorsqu'ils venaient à laisser échapper une vulgarité.

\- Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous soyez grossiers ! grondait la princesse déchue. J'espère bien que vous ne parlez jamais comme ça, même hors de la maison. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous ai élevés !

Mais ces abominables humains ne méritaient pas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, très vite, les deux jeunes nains préférèrent se taire et traiter les autres par le mépris. Cela ne leur valut que davantage de coups et d'insultes, mais leur attitude hautaine et silencieuse enrageait tellement les autres que ça en valait la peine.

Si la "récréation" du soir constituait le pire pour les deux frères, le reste de la journée n'était pas pour autant exempt de tracasseries sans fin et de pièges en tous genres.

Ainsi, en ce tout premier jour, lorsqu'ils regagnèrent enfin leur dortoir, Kili s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait uriné sur son matelas.

Il dormit par terre, enroulé dans sa couverture. Le surveillant de nuit le découvrit au matin et le punit sévèrement pour « avoir souillé son lit ». Car « je savais que les nains étaient sales mais pas à ce point là ».

 **000000000**

 **Ohé, vous êtes tous encore là ? Vous avez tenu le coup ? Bon, le prochain chapitre est encore assez -très- dur, mais cramponnez-vous : ça ne durera plus très longtemps.**


	10. Révolte

\- Vous êtes plus bête que le cul d'un âne ! explosa Fili. Ce n'est pas lui, il a été piégé, vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

Le garçon savait qu'il paierait très cher ce qu'il venait de dire mais il était hors de lui. Et à bout de nerfs. Tout cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Autour d'eux, les autres garçons, silencieux, échangèrent des regards réjouis : ils n'en avaient pas espéré autant, avec leur manège. Ils pensaient bien attirer à Kili, en l'occurrence, une solide correction, mais ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'à croire que son frère aîné, en voulant prendre sa défense, commettrait la folie d'insulter un surveillant. Deth en particulier. Alors là, vraiment, ils étaient fiers d'eux. Coup double, les gars ! Coup double. Voilà que cet imbécile aux cheveux blonds cherchait de lui-même les ennuis en essayant de défendre son asticot de frère. Alors là pour sûr, c'était trop beau ! Sûr et certains que tous les deux allaient danser sous peu ! C'était tout juste si les garçons ne se pourlèchaient pas les lèvres, dans l'attente de la suite. Une idée si basique, pourtant, hein ? Qui aurait pu croire à ce résultat... tout simplement royal ?

C'était le matin et les garçons de l'Institution venaient de quitter la cour, après leur sommaire toilette de début de journée. Plusieurs d'entre eux cachaient dans leurs mains de petits cailloux arrachés, cette fois encore, à la margelle du puits. Plus gros que ceux qu'ils avaient un jour forcé les deux frères à avaler. Bien entendu, le jour n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Il fallait que ce soit Deth qui achève sa "garde de nuit". Avec elle, on était certain que ça tournerait au plus mal du plus mal. D'autant qu'elle était particulièrement hargneuse ces matins là, fatiguée de ne pas avoir dormi. Oh oui, c'était tellement simple, le B-ABA du piège idiot : soudain, une petite pierre était venue frapper la femme à l'épaule. Tout de suite furieuse, elle s'était retournée pour apostropher les garçons :

\- Qui a fait ça ? Qui lance des pierres ?

Grand silence. Regards qui se détournent prudemment. Très fâchée, Deth pivotait à nouveau sur ses talons lorsqu'une seconde pierre l'avait frappée cette fois à l'oreille. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle se déchaîne et, folle de rage, d'autant plus folle que son autorité paraissait être en jeu, elle avait aussitôt décrété que tous les garçons sans exception seraient ce jour-là privés de petit-déjeuner si le coupable n'était pas identifié à l'instant même. Aussitôt, une main s'était levée :

\- C'est lui, ma dame. Le nain. Regardez.

Et le délateur de plonger sa main pleine de pierres dans la poche de Kili dont il s'était sciemment rapproché. Lâchant lesdites pierres dans la poche du petit nain, il en avait exhibé une seule en la levant haut, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Le rugissement de Fili avait déchiré le silence :

\- Sale menteur ! C'est toi qui as lancé ces pierres, Kili n'y est pour rien !

Deth fonçait déjà sur eux et la découverte, dans la poche de Kili, des quelques projectiles que l'autre venait d'y fourrer suffit à la convaincre. Le véritable coupable n'avait plus le moindre petit caillou sur lui (car elle vérifia, par acquis de conscience ou excès de méchanceté, allez savoir). Le garçon n'avait même pas de poche, car il portait un pantalon et une tunique fournis par l'Institution et les poches étaient considérées comme une perte de tissu inutile.

\- _Vous êtes plus bête que le cul d'un âne !_

Ah non, cette fois Fili n'avait pas pu se contenir. C'en était vraiment trop. Deth le regarda fixement puis, lentement, très lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire terrifiant.

\- Retire ça tout de suite, fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment basse, presque douce. Tout-de-suite ! Mets-toi à genoux et demande pardon.

\- Plutôt crever !

\- Quel dommage...

Sans lâcher Kili qu'elle tenait fermement par le col, la femme abandonna soudain son masque doucereux pour crier de toute sa voix :

\- Borlas ! Varhil !

Profitant des quelques secondes où elle se détournait pour ainsi appeler du renfort, Fili et Kili échangèrent un rapide regard : la peur et l'épuisement se lisaient dans les yeux de l'un comme de l'autre. Déjà, du réfectoire surgissaient deux silhouettes qui s'avancèrent à grands pas. Deth lança alors un regard venimeux à Fili :

\- Ton frère paiera pour toi, vermine. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Fili s'abstint de protester, sachant que cela ne changerait plus rien (il avait appris sa leçon avec Frégor : plus il tentait de s'interposer, plus l'autre s'acharnait), mais il ne put empêcher son visage de trahir sa détresse. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû savoir qu'avec cette ignoble garce, les choses se passeraient ainsi. Tandis qu'elle expliquait aux autres ce qui venait d'arriver ("mais je ne peux pas répéter les mots de ce petit cancrelat, c'est trop grossier !"), Fili lança à son jeune frère un regard empli d'excuses et de désarroi. L'échange fut rompu lorsque Deth entraîna le cadet des garçons loin des autres.

\- Je me charge de celui-ci, crut-elle bon de préciser, tout en dardant un nouveau regard de pure malveillance sur Fili.

Ce dernier sentit à peine la poigne de l'un des hommes se refermer sur lui.

\- Alors comme ça tu as besoin qu'on t'enseigne la politesse, toi ?! gronda ce dernier. Viens un peu par ici !

Fili puisa dans la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ces humains, Deth en particulier, la force de ne pas crier sous les coups de cravache qu'il reçut sur les fesses et les cuisses. Cette forme de résistance ne fut pas du goût de son tourmenteur qui ne l'en battit que davantage. Le jeune nain crut qu'il n'arrêterait jamais. Chaque nouvelle cinglure, mordant la peau déjà à vif, était pire que la précédente. Lorsqu'on le lâcha enfin, il tenait à peine debout et se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait, chaque mouvement intensifiant l'incendie qui dévorait sa chair maltraitée. La douleur était cuisante et ne passerait pas aisément, il le savait. Il savait aussi que ses jambes seraient raides et douloureuses pendant plusieurs jours. Sans compter qu'il aurait bien du mal à s'asseoir pendant un certain temps (la première fois il faillit renoncer et sentit la sueur ruisseler sur son visage, éprouvant la sensation atroce que sa peau se déchirait du bas en haut. Cependant, _demeurer_ assis était encore pire, c'était une véritable torture. Les heures de l'après-midi, durant lesquelles il était forcé de rester tranquille sur un banc, étaient tout simplement effroyables. Quant à la nuit, il lui fallut dormir sur le ventre ou le côté pendant plus d'une semaine).

Hélas, la vue des mains de Kili, violacées et si enflées qu'elles n'avaient même plus de forme, lui fit encore plus mal. A force de recevoir des coups toujours au même endroit (toujours la malveillance de Deth), le jeune garçon ne pouvait plus plier les doigts, ni même fermer ses mains et donc s'en servir correctement. Plusieurs ongles étaient fendus ou avaient éclaté et Kili pleurait parfois en silence tant il souffrait, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se plaindre à voix haute, peut-être un peu par fierté vis à vis de ceux qui, sans relâche, guettaient la moindre défaillance, mais surtout parce qu'il avait appris à ses dépens à ne jamais attirer l'attention sur lui-même si cela lui était possible : les conséquences en étaient toujours désastreuses. Il endurait donc son mal bouche cousue tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Deth était ignoble. Elle cherchait à faire le plus mal possible, quelle que soit sa victime. L'autre jour par exemple, elle avait presque arraché l'oreille d'un garçon. Indifférente à ses cris de douleur, elle l'avait secoué et secoué encore, si fort que la peau le long du cartilage avait fini par se fendre sur toute sa longueur. La victime avait pas mal saigné et l'on voyait bien que son oreille droite était à présent décollée par rapport à l'autre. Durant la nuit, il geignait chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête dans son sommeil tant il avait encore mal. Deth aimait bien tirer les cheveux, aussi, en les saisissant si possible sur le côté, à hauteur des tempes. Encore que les garçons de l'Institution aient les cheveux coupés si ras qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer. Tout ceci sans parler de sa badine infernale, dont elle ne se séparait jamais et dont elle aimait tant faire usage au moindre prétexte.

Car il aurait été faux de croire que Fili et Kili étaient les seuls à être battus. Il ne se passait quasiment pas de jour sans que quelqu'un reçoive des coups, dans cette maison. Ce qui ne consolait d'ailleurs personne.

Pour les deux jeunes nains, les choses étaient pires en ce sens que tous étaient leurs ennemis et qu'ils étaient en butte aux persécutions des autres enfants. Ceux-ci leur menaient une guerre sournoise qui trop souvent hélas, comme en ce jour, leur valait coups ou punitions. Auraient-ils dû pour autant éprouver de la satisfaction lorsque le couperet tombait sur un autre qu'eux ? Non. Tout au plus du soulagement. Ils étaient trop malheureux, trop endoloris et surtout trop sur le qui-vive, en permanence, pour penser à autre chose. Même à une vengeance éventuelle. Dans ce contexte, les douze ans de Fili passèrent totalement inaperçus, y compris de l'intéressé. Il avait des choses bien plus graves en tête, hélas.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il, désespéré, lorsque les deux frères se retrouvèrent, une fois de plus, exposés aux regards de tous dans le réfectoire, face au mur, privés l'un et l'autre de déjeuner. Pardon, Kili. J'aurais dû me taire, je le sais. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

La voix de Kili était enrouée, peut-être d'avoir trop crié, à peine audible. Il ne parlait presque plus de toute façon et, quand il le faisait, sa voix était méconnaissable et paraissait sortir avec peine.

\- C'est eux...

\- Je sais, mais si je n'avais rien dit... peut-être que...

Ils n'osaient pas tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre et parlaient du bout des lèvres, bien que le brouhaha ambiant couvre de toute façon aisément leur échange. Leurs conditions actuelles de vie n'étaient même pas le pire. La faim, la violence, ils connaissaient. Ils avaient toujours connu et Frégor leur en avait fait des démonstrations tout simplement capitales. Les coups de cravache n'étaient pas forcément beaucoup plus douloureux que les volées de bois vert. L'injustice non plus ne leur avait pas été épargnée depuis la mort de leur mère. Non pas que tout cela leur soit indifférent : on ne peut pas s'habituer à ce genre de choses. Mais ce n'était pas le _pire_. Le pire, depuis trois interminables semaines qu'ils étaient à l'Institution, c'était la malveillance quasi générale et l'obligation qui leur était faite d'être constamment, à tout instant sur le qui-vive.

L'histoire du lit sur lequel l'un de leurs commensaux avait jugé bon de se soulager le premier jour n'avait été que le début d'une longue série. Indépendamment de l'heure passée dans la cour en fin d'après-midi, qui était un calvaire pour Fili et Kili, indépendamment encore de quelques passages à tabac les premières nuits (allez donc vous défendre quand cinq ou six gaillards, tous plus grands que vous, vous tombent dessus dans votre premier sommeil et vous rouent de coups), les autres garçons s'ingéniaient à les piéger, de manière à ce que les surveillants puissent les prendre en défaut. En fait, ils avaient même organisé un concours entre eux, à celui qui réussirait le mieux. Fili et Kili vivaient sur les nerfs. Ils s'efforçaient de regarder constamment autour d'eux et, même la nuit, tâchaient de ne dormir qu'à tour de rôle. De surveiller leurs arrières en permanence. De ne répondre à aucune provocation (et elles ne manquaient pas). C'était épuisant. Nerveusement, ils étaient à bout. Le manque de sommeil et la faim perpétuelle (en cela d'ailleurs tout le monde ici était logé à la même enseigne et si la nourriture n'était ni substantielle ni suffisante, les deux frères avaient cependant déjà connu bien pire) s'y ajoutant, les deux jeunes nains étaient au bord du gouffre. Kili sursautait à tout instant, au moindre bruit, au moindre geste, et ses yeux sombres, toujours effrayés, évoquaient ceux d'un animal traqué. Fili avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et avait parfois envie de se mettre à hurler, là comme ça, tout seul, juste pour évacuer la tension. Ils n'avaient plus jamais aucun moment de répit. Et malgré tout, comme aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient pas éviter tous les pièges qui leur étaient tendus.

Le plus commun était d'essayer de renverser ou leur faire lâcher les objets qu'ils avaient en main, par une bourrade sournoise, un croche-pied ou un "faux" mouvement, comme le seau renversé le premier jour. Ce pouvait être le bol de gruau du matin ou le potage du soir (et c'était arrivé deux fois. Auquel cas, en plus de supporter des réprimandes cinglantes, celui qui avait ainsi renversé son bol se voyait obligé de se serrer la ceinture jusqu'au repas suivant). Oh et une variante : à midi ou le soir, renverser d'un revers de main un verre d'eau sur les cuisses de l'un des jeunes nains. Le pantalon trempé, ils avaient droit aux moqueries des autres et aux réprimandes acides des surveillants.

Il y avait eu les mains écrasées d'un coup de talon bien appuyé pendant qu'ils briquaient le sol.

Il y avait eu les chaussures lancées par la fenêtre (tant et si bien qu'à présent, Fili et Kili les gardaient aux pieds même pour dormir, bien qu'ils les considèrent comme des carcans plutôt que comme des chaussures et que leurs orteils soient tout écorchés. Car si marcher pieds nus ne les gênait pas, ils avaient cette fois là encore été sévèrement tancés et avaient encaissé quelques taloches pour faire bonne mesure).

Il y avait eu cette souris morte et en bonne partie décomposée cachée entre le sommier et le matelas de Fili, répandant son odeur de charogne dans tout le dortoir et notamment dans le lit de la victime.

Il y avait eu les fausses provocations (avant que les deux jeunes nains se résolvent à les ignorer une fois pour toutes, de même que les injures), ayant pour but de les pousser à se rebiffer quand un surveillant était là pour les voir.

Il y avait eu le fait de pousser brutalement l'un des garçons dans un couloir, à l'improviste, de sorte à le faire tomber ou, mieux encore, de le faire heurter un surveillant (Fili et Kili s'en tenaient désormais toujours très loin, ce qui ne les empêchaient malheureusement pas d'être régulièrement projetés contre un mur, ou subitement poussés au moment où quelqu'un tendait traîtreusement un pied devant eux).

Oh, il y avait eu aussi cette eau mise à croupir dans un verre subtilisé au réfectoire et brusquement lancée sur Fili, qui avait répandu une odeur fétide et écœurante jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne d'aller se laver et de nettoyer ses vêtements par la même occasion, ce qui lui avait laissé le choix entre rester nu ou ré-enfiler ses hardes trempées (à vrai dire, ce choix il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas : s'il s'était exhibé nu, aucun doute qu'il aurait reçu une nouvelle correction et aurait été agoni de reproches et d'injures à propos "des nains, ces barbares").

Durant les heures si mortellement ennuyeuses de l'après-midi à écouter des âneries sans intérêt, Fili et Kili s'efforçaient désormais toujours de s'asseoir au dernier rang, las de recevoir des coups de pied dans les fesses, de se faire cracher dans le dos ou dans les cheveux ou, comme c'était arrivé plusieurs fois, de sentir tout à coup une main glisser quelque chose dans leur col (y compris, une fois, un petit lézard sans doute capturé dans la cour et qui assurément n'en demandait pas tant lui non plus. Au bout de deux fois cependant, la vigilance désormais toujours en éveil des deux frères avait pu leur éviter ce type de désagrément).

Il y avait eu aussi le simulacre de vol : une cuillère, subtilisée au réfectoire, cachée sous la couverture de Fili qui cependant, cette fois-là, avait eu de la chance. Lorsqu'il avait déployé sa couverture pour se coucher et ouvert des yeux ronds en voyant une cuillère posée sur le matelas, son voisin de lit, qui guettait le moment, s'était écrié très fort :

\- Oh, une cuillère ! Tu l'as volée ?

Le surveillant de nuit qui supervisait le coucher s'était approché et avait haussé les épaules :

\- Que veux-tu faire avec ça, le nain ? Manger ta propre cervelle durant la nuit ?

Des rires méchants avaient couru mais l'homme les avait fait taire.

\- Tu ramèneras ça au réfectoire demain matin. Et que ça n'arrive plus.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le nain, avait soufflé son voisin dès que l'adulte s'était éloigné.

Oui, cette fois-là Fili avait eu de la chance. Si ç'avait été Deth qui s'était trouvée là pour exercer la surveillance, les choses ne se seraient pas si bien passées. Et le jeune garçon ne faisait pas que le supposer, il le savait parfaitement. Deux jours après l'histoire de la cuillère, c'était Deth qui avait pris la garde de nuit. Elle était la seule de tous à entrer dans les dortoirs plusieurs fois par nuit et à promener sa lampe à huile sur les dormeurs -on se demandait bien ce qu'elle cherchait, franchement !- Fili ne dormait pas, il montait la garde. Dès que cette foutue garce serait passée, il se lèverait sur la pointe des pieds et irait réveiller Kili, pour dormir un peu pendant que son frère s'assurerait que personne ne leur jouait à nouveau un mauvais tour.

Or, Fili n'eut pas à éveiller son frère. Les pas de Deth approchaient, elle entrerait dans un instant. Oh, quelle saut ! Fili avait bondi de dix centimètres dans son lit quand son voisin avait soudain poussé un beuglement effroyable. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et la surveillante faisait irruption, levant haut sa lampe. La lumière avait éclairé un garçon à l'air épouvanté assis sur un lit en désordre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé la femme de sa voix sèche.

\- Le nain ! Ma dame... il a voulu m'étrangler ! avait gémi le garçon.

Une marque rouge en effet cerclait son cou. Il se l'était faite lui-même. Il avait été jusque là.

Fili avait reçu une terrible correction et, le corps rompu, il avait été enfermé toute une journée dans la fameuse "souillarde", qui portait bien son nom. C'était une petite pièce exiguë et sale (elle n'était jamais entretenue) comportant en tout et pour tout une paillasse crasseuse, un tabouret répugnant couvert de résidus non identifiés et un baquet à l'odeur épouvantable destiné à ce que le prisonnier puisse se soulager. Il devait d'ailleurs le vider lui-même à la fin de sa réclusion.

Qu'était-il advenu de Kili durant cette journée ? Fili l'ignorait mais subodorait que son petit frère avait vécu un nouvel enfer ce jour-là : c'était depuis lors qu'il ne parlait plus, ou quasiment plus, et de cette drôle de voix qui n'était plus la sienne. Il n'avait répondu à aucune question. Il semblait peu à peu se détacher totalement de ce qui l'entourait et cela terrorisait Fili.

Comment le protéger, comment se protéger lui-même de la ruse et du mensonge ? Et de Deth. Ce n'avait pas été un hasard si ce menteur avait choisi la nuit où c'était elle qui patrouillait pour son coup monté. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il serait demeuré enfermé plus longtemps. Fili le savait, car elle avait parlé de trois jours devant lui. Mais le lendemain, on l'avait laissé sortir et on lui avait seulement dit de cesser de se bagarrer avec les autres, rien de plus.

Deth était tout simplement abominable. Trois fois pire que les cinq autres surveillants réunis qui, cependant, n'étaient pas tendres. Elle semblait haïr tous les garçons qui peuplaient l'Institution et ne laissait passer aucune, mais alors aucune occasion de les frapper ou de les punir. Fili et Kili estimaient qu'elle était bien pire que Frégor. Ce dernier était un ivrogne, une brute et un lâche. Il cognait pour cogner, pour se venger de sa vie sordide ou juste parce qu'il avait la possibilité de le faire, parce qu'avoir quelqu'un sous sa coupe lui donnait l'illusion d'être quelqu'un.

Les surveillants de l'Institution traitaient les garçons de l'établissement, quels qu'ils soient, avec rudesse et, bien qu'ils n'aiment guère les nains et ne perdent aucune occasion de le rappeler aux intéressés, ils ne s'acharnaient pas particulièrement contre eux. Tout au plus se bornaient-ils à être encore moins indulgents envers eux qu'envers les autres, ce qui à tout prendre n'allait pas chercher si loin que ça.

Deth, c'était autre chose. Elle était _mauvaise_. Et elle était vicieuse. Tous les garçons, sans exception, la redoutaient et la haïssaient. Fili pensait qu'elle était très capable de tendre des pièges elle aussi, à tout un chacun ici, juste pour avoir un prétexte. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle avait fait payer à Kili l'insulte lancée par son frère dans un moment d'exaspération dont il n'avait pas été maître.

 _Kili qui s'était laissé piéger par les autres_ , qui avait été cruellement fustigé sans rien avoir à se reprocher ! Cela mettait Fili hors de lui mais, hélas, il était totalement impuissant face à tout cela. _Ça arriverait encore et il ne pourrait toujours rien faire_.

Le garçon pensait que son frère et lui-même étaient les seuls à être ainsi en but à la malveillance générale des autres pensionnaires de ce lieu éprouvant. Il allait pourtant découvrir que tel n'était pas le cas.

Cela commença une nuit, par un étrange remue-ménage de l'autre côté du mur. Autrement dit, dans le second dortoir, celui qui jouxtait le leur. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que tout le monde avait été se coucher et Fili, comme toujours, assis dans son lit, luttait contre le sommeil de crainte de ce qui pouvait encore passer dans la tête des autres.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné. Il ne pouvait pas entendre distinctement ce qui se disait ou se passait à côté mais on aurait dit une bagarre. Fili crut entendre des cris étouffés, comme si celui qui les poussait avait été bâillonné. Et puis soudain, il y avait eu un bruit de pas dans le couloir, une porte qui s'ouvrait. Des clameurs. De nouveaux cris, cette fois furieux. Des appels. Fili comprit que plusieurs garçons étaient accusés de quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Des gifles claquèrent, des pas s'éloignèrent, accompagnés de vociférations : certains allaient avoir droit aux coups de cravache, à l'évidence.

Peu à peu, le silence revint. Ceux qui s'étaient éveillés se rendormirent ou du moins essayèrent. Fili sentait ses paupières se fermer et luttait contre le sommeil mais voulait attendre encore avant de réveiller son frère. Et puis, il y eut ce cri... non, ce hurlement. Atroce. Cette fois, cela ne venait pas de leur dortoir. Ni du voisin d'ailleurs. Cela semblait venir d'assez loin dans le bâtiment. Fili sentit la sueur lui jaillir des pores tandis qu'autour de lui tout le monde se réveillait en sursaut. Puissants Valars, qui avait pu crier de cette manière ? Le cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine, le jeune garçon se sentit inexplicablement terrifié. Jamais il n'avait entendu un cri pareil. Jamais. Il avait entendu les garçons ici pleurer ou hurler sous les coups, mais pas comme ça. Personne. Autour de lui, tout le monde paraissait pareillement effrayé. Et cela recommença : un hurlement déchirant, exprimant une souffrance abominable, telle que nul ici ne pouvait seulement concevoir.

Blêmes de terreur, tous les garçons se blottirent au fond de leur lit. Plus personne ne songeait à chercher querelle à quiconque !

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Mais plus personne ne parvint à dormir cette nuit-là.

00OO00

Le lendemain matin, tous les garçons étaient mal à l'aise. Tous se regardaient d'un air inquiet ou chuchotaient à voix basse. Fili et Kili n'ayant personne à qui parler se tinrent comme toujours à l'écart et nul ne les persécuta ce jour-là. Le malaise latent prenait le pas sur l'hostilité qu'on leur portait.

Cela dura deux jours entiers. A leur démarche terriblement raide et leurs grimaces lorsqu'il fallait s'asseoir ou s'agenouiller pour nettoyer les sols, Fili comprit qu'en effet certains garçons du dortoir voisin du sien avaient reçu de sévères corrections. D'ailleurs, le matin qui avait suivi "la nuit des hurlements", ils étaient cinq au réfectoire debout contre le mur, le dos tourné à la salle et privés de leur gruau matinal.

Fili avait tout de même peine à croire que c'était l'un d'eux qui avait hurlé comme ça durant la nuit. Les coups de cravache ça faisait mal, il ne le savait que trop bien, sa peau en portait encore les marques et ses muscles étaient toujours douloureux, mais de là à crier _comme ça_ ? Cela lui paraissait douteux et sa nervosité s'accrut encore. Il lui semblait que le danger s'était étoffé, multiplié, qu'il l'environnait encore plus qu'auparavant. Ses nerfs déjà malmenés atteignaient leur point de rupture.

Et c'est là que Deth entra encore une fois en scène. Fili avait été obligé de quitter son frère un moment, à son corps défendant : Saélon, le responsable de l'Institution, l'avait hélé alors que les deux garçons débarrassaient les tables du réfectoire après le petit-déjeuner, chacun s'étant vu, comme chaque jour, attribuer une tâche de nettoyage. Une fois les bols ramenés à la cuisine, il faudrait essuyer les tables et les astiquer.

\- Toi, là-bas ! s'écria l'homme. Oui, toi, avec les cheveux blonds !

Lentement, Fili se redressa, se demandant ce qu'on allait encore lui reprocher.

\- Viens donc ici, s'impatienta l'autre. Tu vas m'aider à porter tout ça.

"Tout ça", c'était deux gros paquets qu'une cuisinière venait de lui apporter. Les cuisinières, au nombre de deux, faisaient également office ici de factotum, ouvraient la porte quand quelqu'un s'annonçait, transmettaient les messages et, en l'occurrence, venaient de recevoir un cavalier chargé de deux colis du bourgmestre. Il n'y avait là aucun mystère : il s'agissait du matériel demandé par Saélon, savon, vêtements, etc.

Peu enthousiaste, Fili s'approcha.

\- Prends ça, lui fut-il ordonné, et suis-moi.

Chargé du premier colis, assez volumineux, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte. Fili jeta un coup d'œil à Kili, qui frottait toujours la table, prit le second paquet et suivit le mouvement. Le colis était à la fois lourd et encombrant, un peu trop volumineux pour les bras d'un enfant nain mais, en le posant régulièrement à terre, le jeune garçon put cependant le transporter jusqu'à une sorte de magasin qu'il avait déjà vu le premier jour, quand on leur avait donné des chaussures et des tuniques.

\- C'est bon, dit Saélon, pose ça là. Tu peux t'en aller.

Fili ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. N'empêche que pour monter trois étages et parcourir quatre couloirs avec ce gros machin, avec les pauses qu'il avait été forcé de faire pour ne pas le lâcher, un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé.

Soulagé de retrouver sa liberté, le jeune nain redescendit rapidement et regagna le réfectoire. Là, il eut un coup au cœur : Kili n'était plus là. Un coup d'œil sur les tables lui indiqua qu'il y avait encore des traces de gruau ici et là et même quelques bols isolés. Le travail n'était pas terminé, où était donc son frère ?

Le cœur battant, Fili se dirigea vers la cuisine et y jeta un rapide regard. Personne, hormis les deux cuisinières qui avaient attaqué la vaisselle.

\- Où est mon frère ? demanda Fili en haussant la voix.

Il sentait la peur battre en lui comme un métronome. Il dut cependant reposer sa question en criant presque pour qu'enfin quelqu'un daigne se tourner vers lui.

\- Aucune idée, lui fut-il répondu. Vous avez apporté toute la vaisselle ?

Fili résista à la tentation de demander à cette femme si elle savait où elle pouvait se fourrer sa vaisselle et partit en courant. Il craignait que Kili ait été à nouveau piégé. Et c'était, hélas, exactement ce qui était arrivé.

Alors qu'il frottait les tables du réfectoire, l'enfant avait eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais à peine s'était-il soulagé qu'il s'était retrouvé face à un cercle d'autres garçons, lesquels avaient abandonné leurs tâches respectives en le voyant passer. Ici, à l'écart de tous, ils se sentaient à l'abri. Ça avait dégénéré très vite : Kili avait été insulté, poussé, frappé... dans un silence que seuls les ricanements et les injures de ses tourmenteurs emplissaient : Kili ne parlait pratiquement plus et encore, uniquement à son frère. Il ne pipa mot.

\- Mais réponds, sale bâtard ! lança l'un de ceux qui s'acharnaient ainsi sur lui.

Kili n'émit pas un son. Cependant, bien qu'il l'ignore lui-même, dans ses veines coulait le sang des rois et des guerriers : se laisser faire sans se défendre, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Même sans espoir. Même avec des mains si douloureuses et si abîmées qu'elles ne lui servaient pratiquement plus à rien. Ce genre de situation ne lui était pas étrangère, hélas. Le jour où son frère avait été enfermé dans la souillarde, il avait connu pire que ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, toujours aussi muet, il rendit coup pour coup. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à trois garçons plus grands et plus âgés que lui mais n'importe, il fit de son mieux.

\- Tu vas le payer, sale petite pourriture de nain ! siffla l'un de ses agresseurs en lui tordant soudain le bras dans le dos si fort que la sueur perla aux tempes de l'enfant.

L'autre accentua sa torsion. Kili pensa vomir de douleur mais refusa de lâcher un cri, un mot, un murmure.

\- Lui casse pas le bras, souffla un autre garçon. C'est nous qui aurions des emmerdes. Regarde, il change de couleur. Arrête, lâche-le. Ça vaut pas la peine.

\- D'accord, grogna l'autre, mécontent. Alors attrapez-le et tenez-le bien. On va lui mettre la tête dans les chiottes !

Ce beau projet fut interrompu par celui des garçons qui, par prudence, faisait le guet à la porte :

\- La Mère Tape-Dur ! Attention !

Tous les surveillants ici avaient un surnom : Pisse-Vinaigre, Face-de-Limande, Dents-de-Rat... Mère Tape-Dur était le sobriquet de Deth.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, voire un début de malaise : les agresseurs de Kili savaient bien qu'ils étaient en tort d'avoir abandonné leur travail. Inutile de prétendre qu'ils avaient tous eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes en même temps ! Deth allait adorer ça, à n'en pas douter...

\- Toi le nain, tu vas dire que tout est de ta faute, t'entends ? siffla l'un des enfants en direction de Kili.

Ce dernier ne répondit toujours pas mais une lueur de défi apparut dans ses yeux. De défi assorti d'un parfait mépris. Le garçon sortit alors (allez savoir d'où) un vieil ardillon de ceinture passablement pointu et en menaça l'œil du petit, maintenu par ses amis et incapable de se défendre ou de s'esquiver.

\- J'te rends aveugle, si t'obéis pas, compris ?

Kili ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Vite ! Elle arrive ! souffla le guetteur, affolé.

L'un de ceux qui maintenaient Kili lâcha alors le petit nain, bousculant celui de ses compagnons qui tenait l'ardillon et le lui arracha des mains.

\- Ecoute, sale nabot ! dit-il précipitamment en regardant sa victime. Si tu fais pas ce qu'on te dit, cette nuit ce truc va se retrouver planté dans l'œil de ton frangin. Tu crois que vous pourrez nous en empêcher ?

Durant quelques secondes, le temps parut se figer. Mais il avait tapé juste : toute combativité disparut d'un seul coup du regard et du visage de Kili qui, toujours en silence, abaissa seulement ses paupières pour faire un signe d'assentiment. Oh non, il savait bien que même en restant éveillés tous les deux, ils ne pourraient rien empêcher. Pas à deux contre dix. Eternelle rengaine. Déjà, Deth faisait son entrée. A son habitude, elle ne chercha pas à savoir et entreprit allègrement de distribuer des taloches à la ronde, sans épargner ni les uns ni les autres.

\- Vous ne mangerez pas à midi, aucun d'entre vous ! assura-t-elle triomphalement.

Comme toujours, l'un des enfants tenta pourtant de discuter :

\- Mais c'est le nain, ma dame.

\- C'est le nain qui vous a tous traînés ici ? riposta la femme avec hargne. Tu es un menteur !

En parlant, elle lui asséna une nouvelle claque, avant de se tourner vers Kili, qui saignait du nez et dont la lèvre fendue pleurait également des gouttes vermillon.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne devais pas nettoyer les tables du réfectoire ? Fainéant ! Tu as essayé de venir te cacher ici pour ne rien faire ?

Kili ne répondit pas. Kili avait déjà pratiquement perdu l'usage de la parole. Deth s'énervait vite. Exaspérée, elle se mit à le secouer :

\- Tu es sourd ? Répond quand on te parle !

Mais Kili ne disait toujours rien. La gifle qui lui endolorit la joue ne lui arracha même pas un soupir.

\- Mais tu vas me répondre, oui, espèce d'insolent ? hurla la femme.

Occupée par sa nouvelle victime, elle ne vit pas, dans son dos, l'un des garçons brandir l'ardillon de ceinture d'un geste menaçant, en s'assurant que Kili le voyait. Kili qui, lorsqu'il cracha aux pieds de Deth un jet de salive ensanglanté, se doutait très bien des conséquences d'un tel geste. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces monstres mettre leurs menaces à exécution, n'est-ce pas ? Deth demeura un instant statufiée par tant d'audace, puis une volée de claques s'abattit sur le petit nain.

\- Sale porc ! Insolent ! Répugnant ! Ah, tu as perdu ta voix ? Je vais te la rendre, moi ! hurla-t-elle en l'entraînant.

OO00OO

Fili ne sut jamais comment, dans ce grand bâtiment, il s'était dirigé tout droit vers son jeune frère, alors même qu'il ignorait où ce dernier se trouvait. Il agissait dans une sorte d'état second, de fièvre qui lui battait aux tempes.

Il choisit au hasard (mais en était-ce un ?) l'un des escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, escalada les marches deux à deux et, une fois sur le palier, entendit les cris. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur cette voix, même si elle avait changé. Fili éprouva la sensation qu'autour de lui, tout s'obscurcissait soudain. Un sifflement emplit son crâne et il fonça. Le garçon venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il fila droit comme une flèche et ne s'arrêta même pas pour ouvrir, d'un coup d'épaule, la porte de derrière laquelle provenaient les cris.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein, saleté de nain ! Oui tu aimes ça, je crois ! Eh bien voilà pour te contenter !

La cravache fendait l'air et cinglait les mains déjà si abîmées de Kili. La peau bien trop malmenée se fendait à chaque nouveau coup, comme celle d'un fruit trop mûr, dessinant une ligne écarlate d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang.

La femme n'eut que le temps de lever la tête au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et allait claquer contre le mur. Emporté par son élan, Fili traversa l'espace qui le séparait d'elle en deux bonds et se jeta sur elle avec un rugissement de rage. Il empoigna le bras qui tenait la cravache et le mordit de toutes ses forces. Le sang fade coula dans sa bouche. Ce fut au tour de Deth de hurler. Fili l'entendit à peine. Il sentit ses dents se rejoindre et un morceau de chair se détacher. Il le recracha avec dégoût. Il frappait à présent des deux poings, écumant de fureur, mais sans proférer le moindre son : il ne pouvait pas, il étouffait, il était à peine conscient de ce qui arrivait. Une brume opaque avait envahi son cerveau et voilait ses yeux, il voulait juste faire autant de mal que possible à cette créature ignoble, pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait déjà fait subir et le plaisir qu'elle y avait pris. Même si cela n'était pas clair dans son esprit. C'était confus, instinctif... mais il fallait cette fois que l'un d'eux y reste. Si Fili avait eu une arme, n'importe laquelle, il s'en serait servi dans l'espoir de tuer. La femme tenta de se défendre en le cinglant de sa cravache, il le sentit à peine. Sa joue s'ouvrit en deux, il ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle hurlait comme une folle, il ne l'entendait pas. Kili, les mains en sang, le visage défait, terrifié par les conséquences à venir, suppliait son frère de s'arrêter, il ne percevait rien. Ils durent se mettre à deux pour l'immobiliser. Deux hommes accourus au bruit.

\- Sale nain! rugit l'un en lui assénant une gifle retentissante.

Les yeux clairs de Fili étaient noirs de rage et le firent frémir malgré lui. Se débattant comme un forcené, la joue droite en sang et la gauche rouge du coup reçu, le jeune garçon fut traîné jusqu'au bureau de Saélon, le cas paraissant trop grave aux subalternes pour trancher eux-mêmes.

\- Dix coups de fouet, décida le responsable, sa longue figure plus sinistre que jamais, un rictus soulevant ses lèvres sur ses dents. Et cinq jours de souillarde, au pain sec et à l'eau.

Imitant son frère sans le savoir, Fili se contenta de cracher dans sa direction.


	11. Résolution

La plupart des corrections distribuées aux jeunes pensionnaires de l'Institution étaient toujours administrées à l'écart de tous, à moins que plusieurs pensionnaires soient punis en même temps. Mais Fili devait servir d'exemple. Tous les garçons du bâtiment furent arrachés à leurs travaux de nettoyage et rassemblés à nouveau dans le réfectoire, dont les tables n'étaient toujours pas nettoyées. L'une d'elle fut basculée (non sans mal) sur le côté et traînée à l'écart des autres. Tout le monde était là. Tous les pensionnaires, les six surveillants, responsable compris, les deux cuisinières. Varhil se tourna vers Fili, que Borlas maintenait solidement.

\- Retire ta tunique, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rude.

Borlas lâcha l'enfant, qui ne bougea pas et planta son regard clair dans celui de son interlocuteur. Cela ne lui servit pas à grand-chose, à vrai dire, mais il s'en fichait. Sa tunique de toile grossière lui fut retirée, arrachée serait plus exact, puis on lui lia les mains à l'un des pieds de la table renversée, histoire de l'obliger à rester en place. Sa joue droite saignait toujours : la cravache de Deth y avait ouvert un sillon qu'il garderait sa vie durant et le sang maculait son visage avant de couler sur son épaule et sa poitrine.

Ensuite, Saélon s'avança et exposa en quelques mots que l'inimaginable s'était produit : un pensionnaire, un enfant qui aurait donc dû être reconnaissant de tout ce que l'on faisait pour lui, comme vous tous d'ailleurs, insista l'homme en parcourant les rangs du regard, avait osé s'attaquer à un membre de son équipe. Fallait-il donc rappeler qu'eux tous ici, lui-même et ses subalternes, se dévouaient jour après jour à la noble cause qui consistait à les empêcher tous de périr d'inanition dans les rues ou de devenir des criminels ? Il était vrai, soupira encore Saélon, que les représentants de certaines races encore barbares n'auraient pas dû être acceptés en ces lieux. On oubliait parfois, hélas, que toute la Terre du Milieu n'était pas civilisée. Ceci toutefois, c'était son problème, qu'il allait tenter de résoudre en allant lui-même voir le bourgmestre dès que celui-ci pourrait lui donner audience.

En attendant, il espérait que de tels faits ne se reproduiraient plus jamais. Et pour que chacun comprenne à quel point c'était grave, le coupable cette fois serait châtié devant tous. Un grand silence se fit. Outre la sentence exécutée en public, nul ici n'ignorait que si les coups de cravache étaient fréquemment distribués, le fouet n'était utilisé que pour les cas les plus graves.

Il se fit soudain un mouvement dans les rangs silencieux. Une minuscule petite silhouette s'avança, indifférente aux regards moqueurs des uns, courroucés des autres.

\- A ta place ! rugit Saélon, excédé.

Kili ne parut pas l'entendre. Il regardait droit devant lui et paraissait étrangement absent. Sans un regard alentours, sans un mot, il rejoignit son frère et se plaça devant lui. Simplement. Tel un rempart dérisoire. Fétu de paille tentant d'arrêter un fleuve en crue.

\- Kili, non ! souffla Fili. Je t'en prie... pour moi... va t-en !

Mais Kili paraissait ailleurs et ne tourna même pas la tête. Il savait bien qu'il était seul contre tous, qu'il était petit et sans force, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère. Alors même sans espoir, il faisait la seule chose qui soit à sa portée. Même si ça ne devait servir à rien. Même si ça devait faire rire les autres. A ce stade de toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui puisse encore l'atteindre. Saélon parut soudain furieux :

\- Enlevez ce gosse de là ! cria-t-il.

Certains dirent par la suite qu'il avait paru sur le point de taper du pied. On voulut tirer Kili de côté. Il enlaça son grand frère et se cramponna à lui de toutes ses forces, dans un silence de fin du monde qui rendait l'instant plus sinistre encore. Prêt à se faire tuer plutôt qu'à s'écarter. Si certains avaient esquissé des sourires de dérision, ceux-ci se transformèrent assez vite en rictus. Ni Fili ni Kili ne le surent jamais, mais parmi les jeunes pensionnaires, plus d'un songea (et songerait encore par la suite), même si jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu à voix haute, qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un, en ce monde, qui l'aimerait assez pour vouloir ainsi le protéger, quitte à se dresser seul contre l'univers tout entier... Mais pour l'heure, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement oppressant à la résistance silencieuse et obstinée de cet enfant. Il ne se débattait pas, il luttait seulement de toutes ses forces pour demeurer à l'endroit où il avait choisi de se placer et de rester, sans un cri, sans une larme, tandis que l'on tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Même les surveillants se sentaient mal à l'aise. Ils parvinrent non sans mal à leurs fins et le petit, raide comme un piquet, fut traîné à l'écart. Toujours aussi silencieux. Plus tard, Saélon regretta de n'avoir pas ordonné qu'on l'emmène ailleurs, qu'on lui fasse quitter la pièce. Car lorsque le premier coup de fouet claqua et que le corps de Fili eut un soubresaut, tandis qu'un cri étouffé lui échappait, lorsque le sang commença à rouler sur sa peau, les yeux de Kili, soudain, devinrent fixes. Ses membres se tétanisèrent pour de bon et la chaleur les déserta. Tout éclat déserta son regard, son visage perdit toute expression. Sa langue déjà gourde depuis des jours parut se changer en pierre. Son esprit sombra à son tour, puis le quitta.

Alors les ténèbres l'envahirent, il ne ressentit ni ne vit plus rien.

OO00OO

La porte de la souillarde claqua derrière lui. Pouah ! L'odeur était toujours aussi infecte et les lieux aussi sinistres. Il fallut un court instant à Fili pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul : un autre garçon était déjà là, assis sur la paillasse usée, rencoigné dans un angle, les bras serrant ses genoux relevés.

Fili, qui attendait d'être seul pour se laisser aller poussa un soupir intérieur. Voyant le regard du jeune nain se poser sur lui avec lassitude, le prisonnier parut vouloir s'enfoncer encore davantage dans son coin :

\- Ne m'approche pas !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, marmonna Fili.

Il avait déjà détourné les yeux, tout en ayant l'impression fugitive que ce garçon avait une étrange physionomie. Mais quelle importance ? Sans un mot, il traversa la pièce minuscule et alla s'asseoir dans l'angle opposé, le plus loin possible de l'autre occupant des lieux, sous l'étroite ouverture, barrée de métal, qui laissait entrer le jour. Il remonta lui aussi ses genoux à hauteur de sa poitrine et y posa son front. Il n'avait plus la force d'essayer de donner le change. Et que l'autre se moque de lui si ça lui chantait, Fili ne se sentait plus capable de lutter.

Son dos le brûlait atrocement et chaque mouvement, si infime soit-il, lui donnait l'impression qu'un million de griffes de feu lui lacéraient la peau. Il sentait le sang continuer à couler sur sa peau dans le dos, goutter de sa joue ouverte sur son genou, mais ça lui était égal. La seule et unique chose qui avait encore de l'importance pour lui était la pensée que Kili était à nouveau seul contre tous. Pour cinq jours. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'était-il déjà devenu ? Avec un frisson qui le secoua tout entier, l'enfant revit la dernière image qu'il conservait de son frère : pâle et aussi raide qu'une statue, il semblait... ne plus être là. La vision avait été fugitive mais effrayante, et laissait à Fili un terrible sentiment de catastrophe. Il n'avait pas pu croiser le regard de Kili, parce que ses yeux vagues et fixes, dans son visage inexpressif, ne semblaient plus rien voir…

Un long moment s'écoula. La pièce aurait pu être inoccupée : aucun des deux enfants ne bougeait ni ne parlait, chacun enfermé dans sa propre souffrance. Lorsque Fili voulut relever la tête et remuer ses membres engourdis, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur : ses vêtements s'étaient collés à ses plaies sanglantes et, en se redressant, il venait de tout arracher. Il s'aperçut vaguement que l'autre garçon le regardait mais, à nouveau, il détourna les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, à toi ? demanda soudain une voix dépourvue d'agressivité.

\- Ça te regarde ?

Un mouvement. Lentement, l'autre se déplia puis s'approcha. Fili se tint prêt à tout. Mais son compagnon de captivité se contenta de s'asseoir, jambes croisées, en face de lui.

\- Ils t'ont battu ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

Fili planta son regard dans celui de son vis à vis, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. Ce faisant, il se figea soudain d'horreur. L'autre garçon était fluet, long et pâle, mais surtout... assurément oui, il avait une drôle de physionomie : il n'avait pas d'oreille. Ou plutôt, à la place des oreilles ne subsistaient que des lambeaux de chair suintante qui, en outre, paraissaient avoir été brûlés...

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes… ?! balbutia Fili, épouvanté.

L'autre baissa la tête.

\- Ils trouvent que je ressemble à un elfe, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Un quoi ?

Fili n'avait jamais entendu ce mot-là. Sa mère lui avait certes parlé des nains, son peuple, des orcs et des gobelins qui peuplaient les histoires qu'elle racontait, mais jamais d'elfes.

\- Une sorte de génie des bois, je crois, répondit l'autre d'une voix très douce. Il paraît qu'ils ont les oreilles pointues, comme des chats.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors... les autres m'ont taillé les oreilles en pointe. Pour que je ressemble tout à fait à un elfe, parait-il.

\- Tu veux dire... les autres garçons ?

\- Oui.

Fili avait peine à surmonter sa répulsion et sa frayeur.

\- Mais… on dirait que tu as été brûlé ? fit-il d'une voix qui s'enrouait.

\- Tu sais, ici on ne fait jamais venir de guérisseur. Ça coûterait trop cher. Alors…

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Fili, qui sentait ses cheveux trop ras se hérisser sur sa nuque.

\- Alors comme ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter l'hémorragie, les surveillants ont cautérisé les plaies.

\- Cautérisé ?

\- Avec une pointe métallique chauffée à blanc, expliqua le garçon d'une voix qui tremblait.

Il y eut un silence. Fili se souvint des hurlements abominables qu'il avait entendus quelques nuits plus tôt et il sentit la nausée lui envahir la gorge.

\- C'est toi qui as crié, l'autre nuit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. C'est arrivé tout récemment, il y a quelques jours ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire ici... à l'Institution ?

\- Deux mois. J'étais le dernier arrivé, avant ton frère et toi.

\- Deux mois ? répéta Fili.

\- Je n'ai pas été mieux accueilli que vous, dit encore le garçon d'une voix très douce. Mais tu comprends, il leur a fallu voler un couteau à la cuisine. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

A nouveau, Fili sentit ses cheveux se hérisser, à la pensée que peut-être les surveillants n'avaient pas récupéré ce couteau, que peut-être l'un de ses ennemis le détenait encore _et pouvait encore s'en servir_...

\- Kili, pensa-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Et puis, poursuivit son vis à vis d'une voix très douce, presque humble, comme s'il s'excusait, depuis que vous êtes là, ils s'acharnent tellement sur vous qu'ils me laissaient un peu plus tranquille. Enfin, jusqu'à l'autre nuit.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Si tu es blessé, si tu saignes, reprit doucement le garçon, fais très attention à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas. Je ne souhaite un tel traitement à personne. Personne.

\- Mais pourquoi, en plus, ils t'ont enfermé ici ? demanda Fili, totalement terrifié.

\- Ils ont peur que les autres me blessent à nouveau. Sinon, c'est eux qui auraient été enfermés ici. Mais comme je vais bientôt partir…

Le jeune nain se redressa brusquement et grimaça de douleur : son mouvement avait à nouveau tiré sur ses plaies.

\- Tu vas partir d'ici ? demanda-t-il cependant, soudain prodigieusement intéressé.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une larme apparut au coin de son œil.

\- Prie les Valars de ne pas partir de cette manière, le nain, dit-il enfin.

\- Je m'appelle Fili. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La voix de son compagnon n'était qu'un souffle lorsqu'il expliqua :

\- Tu comprends, personne ici n'a de temps à consacrer à... à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas s'intégrer. Ici, tout doit aller tout seul, toujours. Quand quelqu'un se retrouve seul contre tous et que ça commence à aller trop loin, comme pour moi, ou quand quelqu'un est trop faible ou trop malade, il parait que ça arrive aussi, c'est une charge que personne ne veut assumer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors l'Institution le vend discrètement à un type, en ville...

\- On peut vendre une personne ? s'insurgea Fili.

\- Oh oui. Pas officiellement, bien sûr. Ici, au fond, c'est une prison pour enfants et rien d'autre, malgré le nom qu'on lui donne. Et ce type rachète aussi les adultes qui sont en prison. Il a toujours besoin de main d'œuvre pour travailler dans les marais salants. Et à moins d'être désespéré, personne ne veut y aller de son plein gré.

\- De l'esclavage…

\- Personne ne prononce jamais ce mot-là, Fili. Jamais. Ce type a toujours besoin de nouveaux venus, parce que personne ne vit très longtemps, dans les marais salants.

Fili se sentit terrifié jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Il se souvenait que Dis avait travaillé dans les marais salants. Effectivement, elle était désespérée. Et effectivement, elle avait fini par en mourir.

\- Ton frère et toi, poursuivit l'autre en le regardant avec sympathie, faites attention. Tout le monde est contre vous. Si ça prend des proportions trop gênantes, vous prendrez le même chemin. Ici, ou on s'intègre ou on meurt.

Les dents de Fili s'entrechoquèrent d'effroi. Surtout lorsqu'il pensa à nouveau à Kili, abandonné à lui-même. Et si les autres le mutilaient également ? S'il subissait le même sort que cet inconnu ? Au bout d'un petit moment, l'inconnu en question proposa gentiment :

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu saignes, ta tunique est tachée dans le dos et ta joue semble très abîmée. Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures. Il faut les garder aussi propres que possible pour éviter qu'elles s'infectent.

Fili hésita. Il n'avait confiance en personne et n'avait par ailleurs pas envie d'étaler ses malheurs. Mais l'épouvantable récit qu'il venait d'entendre finit par venir à bout de sa réticence et il se leva avec peine pour aller s'asseoir sur l'unique tabouret de la pièce, bancal et enduit de résidus suspects dont, à tout prendre, il préférait ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Avec des gestes doux, l'autre garçon releva alors sa tunique jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- Je m'excuse, dit-il lorsque le tissu, à nouveau, s'arracha aux entailles sanglantes laissées par le fouet et que le corps de Fili se tendit sous la douleur tandis qu'un nouveau gémissement, mal réprimé, fusait entre ses dents.

Le garçon déchira un morceau de vêtement à peu près propre et, avec l'eau de la cruche, tamponna délicatement les plaies.

\- Ça fait mal ! grogna Fili. Fais vite.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? demanda encore le jeune nain, toujours sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Souvent je ne sais pas. Mais ça arrive assez pour que tout le monde ici l'ait vu au moins une fois. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, demande à ton frère de continuer à nettoyer tes blessures, tous les jours.

Puis il déchira en deux son tampon improvisé et le tendit à son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Pour ton visage, dit-il.

OO00OO

Il avait fallu dispenser Kili de toute activité et le porter sur son lit. Bien obligé. Les mains glacées et le regard totalement fixe, il paraissait ne plus rien voir ni entendre et n'ouvrait plus la bouche, même pas pour gémir ou se plaindre. Muet et totalement immobile, il restait allongé jour et nuit, respirant à peine, indifférent à tout. Les surveillants tentèrent de le secouer ou même de le gifler, sans aucun résultat : la tête de l'enfant ballait mollement de côté et d'autre mais pas une seconde ses paupières ne s'abaissèrent sur son regard vide. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort. On tenta de le remettre de force sur ses pieds, il s'affaissa à terre sans un mot.

Le soir venu, les garçons du dortoir commencèrent par se moquer de lui, sans susciter la moindre réaction. Ils le pincèrent et le tourmentèrent de diverses manières durant un petit moment, sans lui arracher ni un soupir, ni seulement une amorce de mouvement. Lassés, ils abandonnèrent d'autant plus vite que la fixité de son regard mort les effrayait. Kili refusait toute nourriture et n'avalait pas même un verre d'eau. C'était comme si son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, dépourvue de nerfs, inhabitée.

\- On ne pourra pas le garder ici, émit Borlas dans un grognement. On ne peut rien en faire. Mieux vaudrait qu'il disparaisse, et vite.

Il y avait une interrogation dans ses yeux lorsqu'il croisa ceux de Saélon.

\- Je voudrais bien, répondit ce dernier, morose. Et l'autre aussi, en toute franchise. Mais concernant le cadet, impossible dans cet état-là. Il ne peut servir à rien et ils n'en voudront pas.

Sa voix devint lugubre lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Ce maudit nain est capable de se laisser mourir. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser avant. Et je ne sais pas trop ce que nous pourrons en faire après. C'est bien des tracasseries, tout ça.

\- Et l'aîné ?

\- Attendons encore, répondit Saélon.

Kili était à mille lieues de tout cela, de ce qui se disait ou se faisait autour de lui. Rien ne paraissait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Ce fut la seconde femme surveillant, nommée Iniel, qui parut tirer une vague réaction de l'enfant prostré lorsqu'elle lui dit, assez sèchement mais d'un ton cependant dépourvu de malveillance :

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras mort de faim avant que ton frère soit autorisé à quitter la souillarde. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Lentement, le regard de Kili se tourna vers elle. Un semblant de vie parut y revenir.

OO00OO

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. La porte de la souillarde s'ouvrit devant Borlas et un inconnu que Fili jugea sinistre. Ils n'eurent pas un regard pour lui mais se tournèrent vers l'autre garçon, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Viens, dit Borlas. Et pas de comédie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre lança à Fili se qui devait être un regard d'adieu et sortit, s'efforçant de contrôler au mieux ses jambes tremblantes. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Fili prit conscience de deux choses : d'abord que pour la toute première fois de son existence, il s'était fait un ami. Et ensuite, qu'il ne connaissait même pas et ne connaîtrait jamais son nom. Il n'avait pas pensé à le lui demander.

Tout le reste de la journée, il tourna de long en large dans sa prison, le cœur affreusement serré. A sa peine toutefois s'ajouta bientôt une résolution aussi froide et solide que l'acier : il n'allait pas attendre que les choses aillent si loin pour son frère et lui. Ils ne connaîtraient pas un tel destin. Jamais. Kili et lui allaient s'enfuir d'ici. Et vite. Fili ne savait absolument pas comment mais il était certain d'une chose : il allait trouver.

 **000000000000000**

 **Normalement, il y a une photo qui illustre ce chapitre. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'insérer un lien, rien ne semble fonctionner. Crotte !**


	12. L'évasion

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Juste pour vous dire que je m'absente jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je n'aurais donc peut-être pas le loisir de répondre à tous les commentaires avant mon départ. Mais pas de souci : je ne manquerai pas de le faire à mon retour. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **00000000000000000**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés. Cinq jours que Fili avait passé dans la fièvre et la terreur, à se ronger les sangs. Pourtant, tout n'était pas encore terminé. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le jeune garçon poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tort. Saélon fit son apparition, la mine toujours aussi sinistre :

\- Alors, fit-il, t'es-tu repenti de tes fautes, nain ?

Fili serra les dents et ne répondit pas. La mine de l'homme s'allongea encore.

\- Réponds.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, grogna le garçon.

\- La barbarie est enracinée en toi, tu es un sauvage... je te laisserais toutefois sortir si tu présentes tes excuses à Deth pour ton inqualifiable conduite.

\- D'accord, répondit Fili. Si elle s'excuse d'abord pour avoir battu mon frère sans raison !

Le visage de l'homme vira au rouge.

\- L'arrogance des nains ! Personne ici n'agit sans raison, sache-le. Vas-tu présenter tes excuses, à la fin ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne sortiras pas !

Et l'homme se retira en claquant la porte. Fili laissa son corps tendu se relâcher. Puis, le remords l'envahit soudain : et Kili ? N'aurait-il pas dû céder, même si cela lui écorchait l'âme toute vive, pour retrouver Kili et pouvoir veiller sur lui ? Que devenait-il, tout seul au milieu de cette meute de loups déchaînés ?

\- Kili est plus coriace qu'on ne pense, tenta de se rassurer le garçon, rongé par la culpabilité. Mais quand même... Il ne parle déjà presque plus...

Il se souvint avec angoisse de la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de son frère : Kili ne semblait même plus le voir. Il semblait avoir déserté son corps pour un ailleurs peut-être un peu plus clément. Ses yeux lui avaient fait peur. Ternes et dépourvus de vie. Eteints. Comme s'il n'y avait plus personne derrière.

Le jeune nain passa tout le reste de la journée à tourner et retourner son dilemme dans tous les sens. Quand vint le soir, il avait pris une décision : la mort dans l'âme, il s'était résigné à céder et à s'excuser. Pour Kili, bien sûr, mais au fond, pour lui aussi : s'il voulait s'échapper et quitter l'Institution, il fallait bien qu'il commence par sortir de cette cellule infâme. C'était dur, toute une partie de lui-même se rebellait et continuait à se refuser à cette nouvelle humiliation, mais hélas, quel choix avait-il ? Le danger ici était bien réel et terriblement concret. Ils avaient tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, tant bien que mal, parce qu'ils étaient deux. Mais seul... Hélas, Fili savait maintenant ce qui arrivait à ceux qui étaient seuls, vraiment seuls.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le garçon n'avait pas pris garde au temps qui s'écoulait. Il réalisa qu'il faisait nuit noire et que tout était silencieux depuis un bon moment. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui de la pluie à l'extérieur.

Le jeune nain s'étendit sur la paillasse crasseuse et ferma les yeux. Peut-être s'assoupit-il un moment, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau. Immobile, Fili mobilisa tous ses sens : il avait entendu quelque chose, il en était sûr. Oui, voilà que ça recommençait : une sorte de grattement. Un rat, peut-être ? Le garçon continua d'écouter. Non, on aurait plutôt dit que quelqu'un ou quelque chose grattait à la porte de sa prison, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas se faire entendre. L'enfant se leva silencieusement et se coula jusqu'au battant de bois. Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Doucement, il gratta à son tour la surface plane. Et il éprouva alors la plus grande émotion de sa vie :

\- Fili, chuchota quelqu'un, de l'autre côté. C'est toi ?

\- Kili ?!

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Comment n'aurait-il pas reconnu cette voix, même rauque et voilée comme elle l'était ? D'ailleurs, un bref instant, ce fut le soulagement qui se fit entendre dans cette voix :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as encore mal ?

\- Et toi ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

Silence.

\- Kili ?

\- Fili... je veux que tu reviennes avec moi.

\- Oui, Kili. Demain. Je vais... leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre et après, on trouvera le moyen de partir d'ici. Je te promets.

\- On va partir d'ici ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

\- Peu importe, grogna l'aîné. Kili, tu ne dois pas rester là, c'est dangereux. Si on te surprend, tu seras encore battu.

En pensée, le cœur lourd, il acheva :

\- Et tes pauvres mains n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça...

Silence.

\- Kili, tu es encore là ?

\- Fili, dit soudain la petite voix, Fili, il y a la clef accrochée...

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais elle est trop haut pour moi.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Retourne te coucher en faisant bien attention. Demain ils me laisseront sortir. Tu verras.

C'était là toutefois mésestimer de beaucoup l'entêtement de Kili.

\- Je vais chercher une chaise, dit soudain l'enfant d'un ton résolu. Et puis on partira tous les deux, Fili.

\- Non, Kili, pas encore !

Mais l'enfant s'était déjà éloigné, petite souris furtive dans le noir. Fili se sentit envahi d'un mélange de fierté, d'allégresse et de panique. Kili était tout de même bien courageux ! Quant à lui, il allait sortir de là, enfin ! Oui mais... ils allaient faire quoi ? Fili comptait effectivement s'échapper, mais comment ? Il n'avait toujours pas de solution. A quoi servirait de sortir de sa prison, dans ce cas, sinon à leur attirer à nouveau, à tous les deux, d'énormes ennuis ? Pourvu que Kili soit prudent. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Deth qui soit de"garde de nuit" aujourd'hui, sans quoi elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à découvrir le lit vide. Une idée, une idée, il lui fallait absolument une idée, tout de suite !

Agité par ces multiples pensées, Fili se remit à marcher de long en large, s'arrêtant parfois pour coller son oreille contre la porte. Le silence était absolu. Et si Kili s'était fait prendre ? La sueur aux tempes, le garçon imaginait la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, son frère jeté à l'intérieur après une nouvelle correction, en pénitence lui aussi dans cette pièce empuantie et infecte, aux murs imprégnés de désespoir et de souffrance... Et tout cela pour quel lendemain ? Oh, trouver quelque chose ! Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, il le fallait, impérativement, ou ils allaient en mourir, d'une manière ou une autre !

\- Valars, protégez Kili ! Une fois, une seule fois, _cette_ fois, aidez-nous...

Le temps passa. L'espoir de Fili s'amenuisait de minute en minute. Il en était même incapable de se concentrer et de réfléchir à ce qu'ils feraient si son jeune frère réussissait. Mais non, inutile d'y songer, cela faisait trop longtemps. Kili devait avoir des ennuis...

Ce n'était pas le cas. Comme tous les nains, Kili avait des facilités pour se déplacer dans la pénombre. En outre, il connaissait les lieux. Son but était le réfectoire, où il pourrait prendre une chaise. La première partie de son plan se déroula sans anicroche. Toutefois, pour un petit nain de sept ans, porter une énorme chaise de bois de taille humaine n'était pas une sinécure. Et quand ce même petit nain avait les mains enflées, douloureuses et si raides, à force de coups, qu'elles n'étaient plus que des griffes sanguinolentes, pratiquement inertes, porter ou tenir quoi que ce soit relevait de l'exploit. Le pire, ce fut de monter les escaliers. Obstiné, l'enfant s'acharna. Faisant des pauses nombreuses, coinçant la chaise entre ses avant-bras, lentement mais sûrement, il revenait vers son frère avec l'objet de sa délivrance.

Lors de chacun de ses arrêts, l'enfant regardait craintivement autour de lui, oppressé par le silence qui l'environnait ou, plutôt, par la crainte que ce silence soit subitement rompu par un bruit de pas, un éclat de voix... Effrayé par la certitude que partout dans le bâtiment il y avait des présences hostiles, par l'éventualité que peut-être quelqu'un l'observait, invisible dans l'obscurité, et que ce quelqu'un donne l'alerte. La respiration sifflante, Kili éprouvait plus que jamais la dangerosité des lieux et leur atmosphère malfaisante. Il lui semblait qu'à tout instant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pouvait surgir du néant et se jeter sur lui. Il était seul et vulnérable dans une mer peuplée de prédateurs et il n'était pas très facile de repousser toutes ces sensations qui lui électrisaient la peau et lui tordaient le ventre.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la porte de la souillarde, Kili était en nage et ne sentait plus ses bras. Une bonne heure avait dû s'écouler, mais le jour était encore loin. Laborieusement, l'enfant positionna la chaise contre le mur et y grimpa. La clef était là, accrochée à un clou. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et parvint à l'atteindre. Après quoi, agenouillé sur la chaise pour être juste en face de la serrure, il attaqua la partie la plus difficile : ouvrit la porte. Eh oui. Car cela nécessitait de tenir fermement la clef entre ses doigts et ceux-ci étaient comme morts... sinon qu'ils lui faisaient toujours horriblement mal ! La peau à vif s'ouvrit sous l'effort mais le gamin, dents serrées, persista. Heureusement, à force de servir, la serrure était lisse et la clef tournait assez facilement. Ainsi, Kili fut bientôt récompensé de tous ses efforts par l'étreinte familière des bras de son grand frère.

\- Bravo, Kili. Magnifique. Je suis vraiment fier de toi !

Durant quelques instants, le petit nain demeura blotti contre son frère aîné. Ce dernier ne saurait jamais ce qu'avaient été ces cinq jours pour lui, Kili lui-même n'en avait ni n'en aurait jamais aucun souvenir, tant son esprit s'était trouvé détaché de son corps, mais il oubliait sa détresse en le retrouvant. Au bout d'un instant toutefois, le cadet plissa le nez :

\- Tu sens mauvais, geignit-il.

\- Quoi d'étonnant ? grogna Fili. Avec la puanteur qu'il y a là-dedans...

Et ce fut alors que l'idée qu'il cherchait se présenta à lui.

\- Kili, ça y est, je sais ! Allez, viens avec moi. Vite !

\- On s'en va, Fili ? On s'en va d'ici ?

\- Oui. On s'en va. Dépêchons-nous.

L'un suivant l'autre, les deux frères se glissèrent de couloirs en couloirs jusqu'au rez-de chaussée et là, directement dans les toilettes.

\- Je suis bête ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, dit Fili à mi-voix. La fenêtre, Kili !

Cette fenêtre, haute et étroite, perchée à un mètre soixante du sol, était la seule, de tout l'établissement, à n'être garnie que d'un seul barreau, horizontal, en son milieu. Certes, l'espace libre était très exigu mais, là où même un enfant humain de leur âge n'aurait pu passer, un enfant nain devait parvenir à se glisser.

\- Ecoute, Kili, dit encore Fili. Je vais te faire la courte échelle. Tu grimpes, tu attrapes le barreau et tu passes tes jambes dehors, compris ? Ensuite, tu te laisses glisser et tu sautes. D'accord ?

Le petit opina dans le noir. L'aîné se plaqua dos au mur, réprimant une grimace à cause du contact contre ses blessures, qui n'étaient pas cicatrisées, et entrecroisa ses doigts.

\- Et toi, Fili, comment tu vas faire ? C'est haut...

\- Je vais y arriver, n'ai pas peur. Attends-moi dehors.

Fili ne se cachait pas que ce serait assez difficile pour lui mais, la motivation aidant, il n'avait aucun doute : il y parviendrait. Kili s'agrippa à ses épaules, posa son pied sur ses mains croisées et se hissa, aidé par son frère qui poussait par dessous. Il saisit le barreau entre ses mains, ou plutôt, entre le pouce et les autres doigts : il ne pouvait pas refermer ses mains sans rouvrir davantage les plaies sanguinolentes, causées par les coups de Deth. De toute manière, ses os endoloris s'y seraient refusés aussi. Cette difficulté ajoutée au peu de place qu'il y avait, faire passer ses jambes à travers l'ouverture ne fut pas très facile. Heureusement, Kili était très menu et avait toujours été très souple. Et Fili le soutenait de toutes ses forces pour l'aider.

\- Tu me laisses pas, hein ? demanda encore le cadet. Tu viens aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu crois que je veux rester là ? Allez, Kili. Vas-y.

L'enfant se poussa en avant et disparut. Fili recula de toute la longueur disponible pour prendre son élan, s'élança et bondit pour atteindre l'ouverture. Il n'eut pas de mal à atteindre le rebord de fenêtre et à s'y s'accrocher mais comprit tout de suite qu'il ne parviendrait pas, comme Kili, à passer ses jambes en premier. Pas sans quelqu'un pour le soutenir et le pousser vers le haut. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Prenant appui des pieds contre le mur, le garçon se hissa dans l'ouverture et passa sa tête sous le barreau. Dehors, une pluie diluvienne et froide, bien que l'on soit en juillet, tombait sans s'arrêter. Plus grand et plus corpulent que son cadet, Fili eut du mal à faire passer ses épaules. Il s'obstina, s'écorcha les doigts à force de se cramponner, les genoux et les épaules à force de frottements contre le mur. Il sentit les plaies de son dos se rouvrir et saigner à nouveau. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se démena, se tortilla, força et, finalement, se retrouva dehors jusqu'à la taille.

\- Tu vas te faire mal, objecta la voix rauque de Kili.

\- Tant pis. Comparé à ce qui se passe dedans, de toute façon...

Fili tendit les bras pour amortir sa chute et se laissa glisser tête la première. En effet, il se fit un peu mal à l'atterrissage. Aucune importance. Ils avaient réussi. Il essuya ses paumes douloureuses sur ses vêtements et se tourna vers son frère :

\- Viens vite, Kili. Sauvons-nous d'ici.

Ils coururent droit devant eux. Peu à peu leur allure se ralentit, mais ils continuèrent à marcher longtemps. Finalement, trempés jusqu'aux os, ils s'abritèrent sous un porche. La pluie autour d'eux martelait le pavé avec violence.

\- On a réussi, Kili, dit Fili, toujours à mi-voix. On est sorti. On les a eus.

Il éprouvait une merveilleuse sensation de liberté, mieux, un sentiment d'exaltation se répandait dans tout son être. Qui disparut presque entièrement quand, au bout d'un petit moment, Kili demanda :

\- Et maintenant on va faire quoi ?

Fili ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule solution. Car ils en étaient revenus à leur point de départ : non seulement ils n'avaient rien pour vivre ni aucun endroit où s'abriter des intempéries, mais encore Fili à présent craignait plus que tout d'être repris et ramené à l'Institution. Tout plutôt que d'avoir à retourner là-bas. N'importe quoi mais pas ça. Il leur fallait un abri et, d'abri, ils n'en connaissaient qu'un, hélas. Les deux garçons avaient appris à leurs dépens ce que l'on risque, à trop traîner dans les rues.

\- Il faut rentrer à la maison, Kili, dit enfin le garçon. On n'a pas d'autre choix. Je regrette.

Un nouveau silence.

\- Chez Frégor ?

La voix tremblait.

\- Je sais. Mais... Frégor c'est rien, comparé à l'Institution. Tu crois pas ?

\- Si...

Jamais la voix de Kili n'avait paru si ténue. Fili en eut le cœur broyé. Il se passa encore un moment puis la petite silhouette immobile dans le noir demanda encore :

\- Comment on va rentrer à la maison, Fili ?

\- On va suivre les mouettes. Elles nous ramèneront au port et de là on connaît le chemin.

Seul le silence lui répondit, meublé du martèlement insistant de la pluie.

00OO00

L'ennui avec les mouettes, c'est qu'elles ne volent pas en droite ligne du port à un endroit et de cet endroit au port. Fili et Kili, le nez en l'air, firent de nombreux tours, détours et contours, s'éloignèrent parfois de leur but pour ensuite en reprendre le chemin mais, finalement, après des heures et des heures de déambulations, ils retrouvèrent effectivement le paysage familier du port. Bien qu'épuisés et affamés -ils n'avaient rien avalé de la journée- ils n'osèrent pas s'arrêter pour se reposer. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient assis au bord de la jetée pour sucer leurs coquilles de moules.

Sans enthousiasme mais tenaillés par la peur d'être repris, ils s'engagèrent dans des rues désormais familières. Malgré tout, quand ils arrivèrent sur la place et virent la maison dans laquelle ils étaient nés et avaient passé presque toute leur vie jusqu'à ce jour, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'émotion. Le visage sombre, ils songeaient à ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, non seulement aujourd'hui mais encore tous les jours à venir.

\- Ça vaut mieux que là-bas, Kili, répéta Fili en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air convaincu.

\- Oui, je sais.

Résignés, ils traversèrent la place et poussèrent la porte vermoulue. Ils n'avaient en effet aucun autre choix. Oh, ils ne furent d'ailleurs pas déçus : toutes leurs sinistres suppositions devinrent réalité à l'instant même où ils franchirent le seuil. Cela commença par un beuglement effaré, trahissant à la fois la surprise et la peur. Frégor, pensèrent les garçons, était toujours aussi laid, toujours aussi sale, toujours aussi repoussant à tous égards. Il s'était endormi, affalé sur la table, une bouteille serrée dans sa main. Eveillé en sursaut par le bruit de la porte, il se dressa en braillant de terreur : il avait eu peur que l'on vienne l'égorger.

\- Kess-vous foutez là, vous deux ?! s'époumona-t-il en reconnaissant les deux enfants. Ça vous prend souvent ? R'tournez d'où vous v'nez !

\- On est revenu, commença Fili.

\- J'vois ça ! Mais j'veux pas d'vous ici, compris ?! Dehors, vermines !

\- C'est chez nous, objecta encore l'enfant.

\- C'est chez moi ! Chez moi, s'pèce de salopiot ! R'gardez-vous ! Kess'vous avez fait à vos tifs ?! Z'avez l'air d'épouvantails. Et t'as vu ta gueule ?

La blessure au visage, due au coup de cravache, était loin d'être refermée et tranchait vilainement sur la peau de l'enfant.

\- Ecoute... dit Fili, ignorant la fin de la phrase, on veut juste avoir un endroit où dormir... où rester au sec. On t'embêtera pas.

\- Z'avez intéret, fit l'homme en les fixant de son regard aviné. Mais un endroit où dormir au sec, ça s'paye... t'as compris ?

\- Oui, grinça Fili entre ses dents. J'ai compris.

00OO00

\- J'ai faim, Fili, gémit Kili. J'ai mal au ventre tellement j'ai faim. Je me sens tout bizarre…

\- Je sais, murmura le grand, le cœur brisé.

Lui aussi avait faim à en avoir mal au ventre. A en avoir des vertiges. Lui aussi se sentait « tout bizarre ». Mais imaginer le visage pâle de son frère et ses yeux caves, sans éclat, était encore plus insupportable que la faim. Il serra son cadet contre lui. Kili se laissa aller, mollement, et Fili s'affola de sentir ses os pointer sous sa chair. Kili était trop menu, trop amaigri et trop affaibli. Et s'il mourait ? Le cœur du jeune nain s'affola dans sa poitrine. La mort de Dis remontait à trop peu de temps (huit mois à peine, huit mois qui par certains côtés, pourtant, paraissaient avoir été une vie entière), pour qu'il ait fait son deuil. La perspective de perdre Kili le terrifia. Mais que faire ? Que faire sinon céder à l'odieux chantage de Frégor ?

Cela faisait trois mois que les deux frères s'étaient échappés de l'Institution. Trois mois qu'ils vivaient dans la terreur d'être repris et d'y être renvoyés. Trois mois qu'ils supportaient vaille que vaille les mauvais traitements de leur "tuteur" qui, à tout prendre, leur paraissaient plus supportables que la vie qu'ils avaient menée là-bas.

Car bien sûr, tout avait recommencé. La faim perpétuelle, la peur d'être rossé le soir, les reproches (assortis de coups de poing ou de bâton) parce qu'ils ne ramenaient rien ou pas assez, les soirs de beuverie... Non, en fait, les choses avaient empiré : Frégor était une véritable loque, il ne songeait plus qu'à une seule chose, boire ! Il ne sortait presque plus, sauf pour aller s'avachir dans une taverne quelconque. Taraudés par la peur d'être jetés à la rue et ramenés à l'Institution, Fili et Kili s'étaient efforcés, jour après jour, de lui rapporter un peu d'argent, résignés à recevoir une correction lorsqu'ils n'y parvenaient pas ou que ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux de l'homme. Lequel ignorait totalement (et se moquait de savoir) combien cela coûtait désormais aux deux enfants de quitter leur précaire refuge : dès qu'ils étaient dehors, ils avaient plus que jamais les yeux aux aguets, se cachant au moindre bruit, le cœur battant au moindre mouvement. Tout plutôt qu'être renvoyés dans l'enfer qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir ! Ils ne se quittaient plus jamais, ni jour ni nuit : d'abord parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait supporté l'inquiétude de savoir son frère tout seul, exposé au danger. Ensuite parce qu'à deux, on double sa vigilance. Si l'un est occupé, l'autre veille. Et deux paires d'yeux peuvent surveiller un périmètre plus large qu'une seule. En effet, selon les garçons on devait les rechercher et ils étaient terrifiés en permanence à l'idée d'être retrouvés.

En réalité, Saélon n'avait pas signalé leur disparition. Certes, ses collaborateurs et lui-même avaient été extrêmement vexés à l'idée que deux gamins aient pu ainsi leur glisser entre les doigts et disparaître sous leur nez. Deux ! Ils auraient même toujours ignoré comment les enfants avaient pu fuir s'ils n'avaient trouvé des taches de sang sur le mur des toilettes, sous la fenêtre, et sur le barreau transversal. Le sang de Kili, principalement, suintant de ses mains meurtries. Certains pensaient que le cadet des garçons avait joué la comédie avec sa fausse atonie. Les autres étaient sceptiques : un regard aussi vide, aussi mort, cela ne pouvait pas s'inventer, ni se simuler, surtout pas à cet âge. Pas plus que cette disparition totale de tout réflexe, cette absence absolue de réaction. Non, ce qui était plus probable, estimaient-ils (à juste titre), c'était que le gamin avait repris ses esprits à leur insu. Quoi qu'il en soit, indépendamment du fait qu'ils se sentaient tous un peu diminués dans leur propre estime de soi, la disparition des deux jeunes nains, au fond, les arrangeait bien. Naturellement, aucun des autres pensionnaires ne savait ce qui c'était réellement passé. Ils pensèrent donc tout naturellement que « les nains » avaient pris le même chemin que d'autres avant eux. Certes, Fili et Kili couraient toujours le risque d'être à nouveau arrêtés par une patrouille de soldats de la ville. Mais même s'ils l'avaient longtemps ignoré, ce risque avait toujours existé.

Les deux enfants ignoraient tout cela et, en eux, la peur du lendemain était constante. Alors à côté de ça, les horions de Frégor étaient comme le mauvais temps : on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter et c'était pénible, mais ici, avec lui, au moins ils avaient quelques moments de répit. Et si détestable et brutal qu'il soit, l'ivrogne n'avait pas la malveillance de Deth ou la sournoiserie et l'acharnement des autres garçons de l'Institution. Ici au moins, les deux garçons ne risquaient pas à tout moment d'aller mourir à la peine dans les marais salants. Oh, Fili pensait souvent à celui qu'il avait connu dans la souillarde et son cœur se serrait malgré lui : si misérable que soit sa vie actuelle, et celle de son frère, elle valait assurément mieux que celle de ce malheureux, s'il n'était pas mort depuis. Elle valait mieux que celle qu'ils avaient connue derrière les murs gris de cette effroyable prison.

Malheureusement, Frégor devenait gourmand. Il trouvait que finalement, sa vie serait bien agréable s'il n'avait plus rien à faire du tout et se laissait entretenir par ces deux gamins. Ne lui devaient-ils pas amplement cela ? Lui après tout était un pauvre homme usé par une vie de misère, eux étaient jeunes et pleins de sève, et il avait encore la bonté de les héberger, alors ?!

Trois jours plus tôt, Frégor était entré dans une colère noire en voyant les deux malheureuses petites pièces que Fili lui tendait.

\- C'est tout ?

\- L'hiver arrive, il n'y a plus de bateaux à décharger.

Fili n'ajouta pas qu'il avait peur de retourner sur le port et qu'il s'y risquait le moins possible.

\- T'as qu'à voler, pauvre idiot ! avait hurlé l'homme. Ou mendier, si t'es trop bête ! Y'a qu'ça qui rapporte, t'as encore pas compris ? Y'a qu'les idiots comme toi qu'essaient d'travailler, s'rtout pour une misère ! Alors exécution ! Pigé ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?! avait braillé l'homme, si fort qu'il en avait eu mal aux cordes vocales.

\- Kili et moi ne sommes ni des voleurs ni des mendiants. C'est non. Mère ne voulait pas que...

\- Elle est crevée, ta conne de mère ! hurla Frégor. T'as vu où ça l'a m'née, ses idées d'princesse à la con ?! T'es qu'un moins qu'rien... comme nous tous ! Alors fait pas l'délicat ! Demain tu t'mets au travail et ton abruti d'frère aussi, c'est tout !

\- Non.

\- Ah, c'est "non" ?! T'vas voir.

C'était trois jours plus tôt. Fili n'avait pas cédé. Frégor l'avait roué de coups en le traitant de tous les noms. Pour finir, le saisissant violemment par les cheveux, il lui avait cogné la tête à plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Le jeune garçon s'était obstiné. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, son visage (bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir ) était très abîmé et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir doublé, sinon triplé de volume et son cuir chevelu malmené le brûlait encore. Sa tête avait longtemps résonné de sinistre manière et son nez avait tellement saigné qu'il avait cru un moment qu'il allait se vider de son sang. Pour une fameuse raclée, c'était une fameuse raclée. Mais il avait tenu bon. Dans le contexte actuel, le souvenir de Dis était la seule chose qui lui restait. Le souvenir lumineux d'un temps où l'existence avait été autre, où on ne les maltraitait pas et où on leur prodiguait de l'amour. Alors ce souvenir était sacré. Sa mère lui avait enseigné que pour les nains, il n'y a pas pire crime que le vol. Fili tenait à rester digne de ses parents et de son peuple inconnu. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde ressembler en quoi que ce soit à son persécuteur. Pour rien au monde !

Toutefois, l'entêtement de l'enfant lui coûtait cher, ainsi qu'à son frère. Kili n'avait pas été épargné : il avait voulu, bien entendu, défendre son grand frère, en se cramponnant au bras de Frégor et en lui lançant des coups de pied dans les tibias. Cela n'avait évidemment servi à rien qu'à lui valoir une nouvelle rossée. Ce n'était pas le pire toutefois, car depuis... depuis, les deux frères étaient enfermés dans la "cave" de leur maison. Trois jours. Sans rien boire ni manger. L'humidité des lieux leur permettait tant bien que mal de lutter contre la soif, ils passaient leurs mains sur les murs et suçaient ensuite leurs paumes. Pauvre palliatif qui ne les empêchait pas d'avoir la gorge douloureusement sèche. Et surtout, la faim, ce vautour tenace, leur dévorait les entrailles.

Comme c'était arrivé dans la "souillarde" de l'Institution, Fili comprit qu'il allait devoir céder. Frégor était capable de les laisser mourir ici. Et concernant Kili, ça ne tarderait sans doute pas.

Une flambée de révolte parcourut le jeune garçon. Alors quoi ? Il deviendrait un voleur ou un mendiant, ou les deux, tout ça pour que ce soit cet homme qui en profite ? Fili serra les poings, les yeux fixés sur le faible rai de lumière qui passait sous la porte de la "cave".

\- Je le ferai ! se jura-t-il, la mort dans l'âme. Je le ferai… pour Kili. Mais seulement pour Kili.

Sa colère lui suggéra une ligne de conduite, un plan désespéré pour sortir d'une situation qui était devenue tout simplement intenable. Il repoussa son petit frère avec une infinie douceur, lui caressa la joue lorsque Kili protesta et lui murmura :

\- Attends, ne bouge pas. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Il commença par aller jusqu'à la porte et par coller son oreille contre le battant. Il n'entendit rien. Frégor devait dormir, ou alors il était reparti à travers les rues, en quête d'un mauvais coup, sans doute, songea Fili dont la bouche esquissa une moue de mépris. Ils n'avaient que trop supporté cet homme. Le jeune garçon entreprit de tâter la serrure dans le noir. Bien, la clef était toujours en place. Comme d'habitude. Fili s'agenouilla et regarda le bas de la porte. Il y avait deux bons centimètres de jeu entre le sol et le bois. Parfait. Il retira sa chemise et la glissa dans l'interstice, de manière à ce qu'elle dépasse largement de l'autre côté.

\- Tu fais quoi ? murmura Kili dans le noir, derrière lui.

\- J'ouvre la porte.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Tu vas voir.

C'était manière de parler, car il faisait trop sombre pour que son frère puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait juste vu diminuer la luminosité qui filtrait sous le battant. A tâtons, Fili alla jusque dans un angle de la cave, dans lequel un vieux tonneau éventré, au bois rongé par l'humidité, achevait de pourrir. Il ne fut pas trop difficile du même coup de casser un morceau de bois, assez long et assez fin, même si cela valu à Fili de s'enfoncer une écharde sous un ongle. Le plus difficile restait à faire. Il retourna à la porte et introduisit le morceau de bois dans la serrure. Lentement, non sans difficulté, il entreprit alors de pousser la clef à l'extérieur. Cela prit du temps. Au moment où il désespérait d'y parvenir, la clef se délogea et il l'entendit tomber sur le sol, de l'autre côté du battant qui les maintenait prisonniers. Sur le sol ou plutôt, sur le vêtement étendu devant la porte. Avec précaution, Fili tira alors tout doucement sur sa chemise et parvint ainsi à récupérer la clef. Elle passait tout juste sous le bois humide !

\- Et voilà ! souffla le garçon, exténué mais content.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna :

\- Viens, Kili.

Le petit se traîna vers lui, titubant sur ses jambes.

\- Dis, Fili... où est-ce qu'on va aller cette fois ?

Fili vit dans ses yeux la peur qu'il éprouvait lui-même : plutôt mourir de faim dans une cave que retourner à l'Institution...

\- Je vais trouver à manger, dit l'aîné d'un ton résolu. Et ensuite on partira. On quittera la ville.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Sur un bateau. Mais pas ici.

Le plan de Fili était le suivant : se rendre au port et suivre la mer. Quitter Carnoval en suivant le rivage. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient trouver des coquillages ou des denrées rejetées par la marée. Ils marcheraient jusqu'au prochain port et là, tenteraient de s'embarquer clandestinement sur un navire quelconque. C'était un plan risqué, mais Fili préférait ne pas essayer de s'embarquer ici : si on les prenait, on les ramènerait à l'Institution. Ailleurs, ma foi, ils auraient des ennuis mais pas à ce point-là, du moins il l'espérait. Il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était irréalisable et ignorait totalement qu'il y avait des milles et des milles de côte déserte dans la direction qu'il voulait prendre. Il ne savait pas non plus que le plus souvent, les passagers clandestins si on les découvrait en mer étaient jetés par-dessus bord sans autre forme de procès. Fili n'avait que douze ans et il se sentait totalement acculé. C'était le seul semblant de solution qui lui soit venu à l'esprit. De toute façon, le plus urgent était de trouver à manger.

Ils sortirent et s'éloignèrent, l'aîné tenant le cadet par la main. Aucun d'eux n'eut le moindre regard en arrière. La masure qu'ils abandonnaient ne contenait plus rien ni plus personne qu'ils puissent regretter. Quelques rues plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la fontaine et se désaltérèrent longuement. Fili frotta avec ses deux mains son visage tuméfié pour en ôter au moins les traces de sang. Après quoi ils se sentirent tous deux déjà mieux.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le froid commençait à tomber. L'automne s'avançait et déjà s'annonçait l'hiver. Fili voulait tout d'abord trouver une cachette pour son frère. Ensuite, il trouverait à manger. Il trouverait, quoi qu'il doive faire pour cela. Mais il préférait être sûr que Kili serait en sécurité pendant ce temps. Au cas où. Et puis aussi parce que même s'il ne voyait aucune autre solution, Fili avait un peu honte de ce qu'il projetait de faire. Ce à quoi il s'était toujours refusé jusqu'à présent, préférant se laisser cogner dessus plutôt qu'accepter de transgresser les préceptes que lui avait inculqués sa mère… Ni Dis ni son père au nom inconnu ne seraient très fiers de lui, assurément... préféreraient-ils voir leur cadet périr d'inanition ? Fili n'en savait rien. Il n'avait plus ni père ni mère de toute façon, ni pour l'encourager ni, au contraire, pour le tancer. Il lui fallait bien agir par lui-même et il avait fait un choix.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux frères s'arrêtèrent devant une sorte de courette sale, encombrée de tout un tas de détritus et d'objets divers. Y compris une vieille porte fendue posée de travers contre un mur, formant une sorte de niche.

\- Tu vas te cacher ici, Kili. Et tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Par ce temps et à cette heure, personne ne va venir traîner par là. Tu m'attends.

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi.

\- Non. Tu es trop fatigué.

La vérité était que Fili ne voulait à aucun prix que son frère l'accompagne. D'une part pour sa sécurité, d'autre part parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Mais tu vas trouver à manger comment ?

\- Je vais trouver, c'est le principal, éluda l'aîné. Tu restes ici, tu as compris ?

\- Oui... fit Kili sans le moindre enthousiasme. Mais tu reviens vite ?

\- Aussi vite que je pourrais. Tu m'attends.

\- Mais...

\- Tu m'attends, Kili. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit mollement le petit.

Fili attendit qu'il se soit glissé entre le mur et le panneau de bois disjoint, puis il tourna les talons. Résolu, il se dirigea vers les rues dans lesquelles se trouvaient les échoppes qui vendaient de la nourriture, à la périphérie des mauvais quartiers. Là commençait la "vraie" ville, celle des gens qui avaient de quoi vivre et un toit sur la tête. Mais allons. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur le sort de tout un chacun.

Le cœur battant et le moral en berne, le garçon se glissa le long des boutiques. Les rares passants qu'il croisa le regardèrent de travers. Rien à faire, pensa Fili, on ne me laissera pas entrer, nulle part, misérable comme je le suis. Tout le monde peut voir du premier coup d'œil que je n'ai pas d'argent. Et en ce début d'hiver, il n'y a avait aucun étal extérieur. Si, pourtant : au coin de la rue, chaudement habillé et réchauffé de plus par un brasero, un homme vendait des pâtisseries chaudes aux passants, pour les réchauffer. Fili inspira à fond. Il devait tenter sa chance.

\- Pardonne-moi, Mère, pensa t-il douloureusement. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas que nous devenions des voleurs, mais Kili va mourir de faim si je ne le fais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

 **000000000**

 **Chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu bien du courage. Aussi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : avec le prochain chapitre se terminera la première partie de l'histoire.**

 **Bisous.**


	13. Les nains

Se faisant le plus discret possible, Fili observa longuement le marchand de pâtisseries en se demandant comment procéder. Son cœur cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenaient moites, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. C'était devenu une question de vie ou de mort.

Lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêta pour acheter une galette bien chaude, le jeune nain décida d'en profiter. Il s'approcha, faisant mine d'examiner l'étal, comme s'il attendait simplement son tour. Aussi doucement que possible, il tendit la main vers le bord de la planche, posée sur deux tréteaux, sur laquelle l'homme avait déposé sa marchandise. Le client donna de l'argent et le vendeur se détourna un instant pour ouvrir la bourse qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Fili jugea le moment opportun, se saisit de deux galettes, posées l'une sur l'autre, puis s'écarta vivement, dans l'idée de s'éloigner en toute hâte.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, sale petit voleur ?! tonna le marchand en bondissant vers lui. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas repéré tout de suite, avec tes airs de ne pas y toucher ?

Terrifié, Fili voulut s'enfuir. C'est alors que le client, qui venait de payer et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, intervint en lançant sa jambe en avant et en fauchant les chevilles du jeune garçon, qui s'affala à plat ventre sur le sol. Le marchant hurla en voyant la marchandise volée se briser et s'émietter sous le choc. Epouvanté par les conséquences à venir, Fili quant à lui se releva en toute hâte. Mais celui qui l'avait fait tomber l'empoigna alors par derrière, les deux mains serrées comme des pinces sur ses bras, juste sous les épaules, et le maintint fermement.

\- Hein ! fit-il, très fier de lui, en se tournant vers le marchand. Je l'ai eu, vous avez vu ça ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui se débattait désespérément sous sa poigne et ajouta :

\- Voleur, comme tous les nains. Sale race, je l'ai toujours dit.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! supplia Fili, éperdu. Laissez-moi partir.

\- Tiens donc, sûrement !

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit le marchand, très fâché. Vous voudriez aller chercher un garde ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'autre. Ne le laissez pas filer ! Je vais vous envoyer du monde.

Et il partit à grands pas. Fili ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu aussi peur de toute son existence. La loi n'était pas tendre envers les voleurs, ça il le savait. Et si on le renvoyait à l'Institution, ce serait pire. Pire que tout. Mais surtout, songeait-il, son cœur lui martelant les côtes, surtout, qu'allait-il advenir à présent de Kili, seul et mourant de faim ?

\- Ecoutez, balbutia-t-il, je ne... je peux travailler pour vous payer, si vous voulez. Je… mon frère et moi n'avons pas mangé depuis trois jours, je... j'ai pensé…

\- Ton frère ?

L'autre balaya les alentours du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un second voleur embusqué tout près.

\- Il tient à peine sur ses jambes, plaida Fili, blême de terreur à présent. Il va peut-être mourir.

\- C'est ça. La racaille cherche toujours des excuses. Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Tu t'expliqueras avec la milice.

\- S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît !

L'homme ne voulut rien entendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, trois gardes de la ville apparurent, triomphalement menés par l'homme qui avait été les chercher et qui paradait comme s'il avait accompli une mission d'éclat. Fili sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. Son cœur paraissait à présent vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il tambourinait avec force et son esprit affolé tournait en rond, désespérément, cherchant en vain une échappatoire. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça… c'était impossible…

\- On nous a quéris pour un vol, commença celui des soldats qui commandait les autres.

\- Ouais, ce pouilleux a…

Le marchand commença à raconter son histoire tandis qu'un bruit de sabots résonnant sur le pavé se faisait entendre. Une troupe de cavaliers était apparue au bout de la rue, avançant au pas sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

\- C'est bon, fit le chef des gardes quand le marchand se tut, en laissant tomber de tout son haut un regard accusateur sur Fili, arrêtez-le.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, implora encore l'enfant. Je réparerai, je vous le promets.

Entre-temps, les cavaliers étaient arrivés à leur hauteur. Accaparé par ce qui arrivait, le jeune nain ne les avait ni entendus, ni remarqués. Il ne vit donc pas celui qui chevauchait en tête lever la main pour demander aux autres de s'arrêter. En revanche, il entendit soudain une voix grave demander :

\- Que se passe t-il, ici ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête. Fili cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la pluie : les nouveaux venus ne montaient pas des chevaux, mais des poneys. Et ce n'était pas des hommes. C'était des nains. L'enfant ne conservait que des souvenirs flous de son père, mais ces étrangers lui parurent différents. Evidemment, il n'aurait pas pu en jurer, tout cela était si loin... Son père portait-il si haut la tête, avait-il des yeux aussi farouches ? Ceux-là en outre avaient des armes en tous genre, épées, haches ou lances. La bouche de Fili s'ouvrit toute seule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se posèrent sur un véritable colosse, au crâne chauve recouvert de tatouages. Deux haches de guerre dépassaient derrière ses épaules massives et à voir sa mine rébarbative, le jeune garçon estima que personne ne devait jamais venir lui chercher des histoires ou lui manquer de respect.

\- Ne restez pas là, lança le chef des gardes, manifestement mécontent. Allez votre chemin, rien de tout cela ne vous concerne.

Le nain qui avait parlé la première fois laissa tomber son regard sur Fili. Il était pratiquement aussi grand, quoique moins massif, que celui qui portait les haches de guerre et son allure, comme son regard, imposaient le respect. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs et Fili frémit sans savoir pourquoi lorsque ses yeux clairs au regard pénétrant se posèrent sur lui. Sans même en avoir conscience, il se redressa et leva haut la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit l'inconnu sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? se rebiffa le garde.

\- Il s'agit d'un jeune nain. Je me sens concerné.

\- Un nain ! ricana l'homme. Ah oui ! Une belle engeance ! Des voleurs, des….

Le regard que le cavalier posa sur lui le fit taire d'un seul coup. Voyant que le géant qui l'accompagnait esquissait un geste vers les armes accrochées dans son dos et que leurs compagnons paraissaient prêts à suivre son exemple, il bafouilla aussitôt :

\- Je ne parle pas pour vous, seigneur. Je ne voulais pas généraliser, pardonnez-moi. Mais ce gamin a volé de la marchandise à cet homme.

Il désigna le marchand de pâtisseries d'un geste vague. Le nain aux cheveux sombres reporta à nouveau son regard sur Fili, qui refusa de baisser les yeux et le toisa en retour avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable. Terrorisé un moment plus tôt, il se refusait à laisser un inconnu, un étranger juger ses actes. Peut-être aussi, inconsciemment, ne voulait-il pas avoir l'air de s'effondrer devant les tout premiers nains qu'il rencontrait, sa famille exceptée.

\- Ce gosse a l'air de mourir de faim et de misère, grogna le colosse au crâne tatoué.

\- Et si j'en juge par son museau, il a été vilainement battu, renchérit l'un de ses compagnons, plus âgé, dont la barbe grise se séparait en deux.

Le premier cavalier avait déjà soulevé le rabat de son sac de selle. Il en extirpa une bourse dont il défit les lacets avant de tendre plusieurs pièces d'argent au garde interdit.

\- Voilà pour ce qu'il a volé, dit-il avec calme. Maintenant laissez-le.

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton bref, avec la tranquille assurance de celui qui est accoutumé à donner des ordres. Machinalement, le soldat tendit la main. Le marchand fut plus rapide que lui et intercepta les pièces au vol. Le garde lui lança un regard courroucé. Quant à Fili, il n'avait pas très bien vu mais il lui avait semblé que la somme remise excédait très largement le prix de deux galettes.

Le chef des gardes hésitait visiblement. Il n'aimait pas que l'on interfère ainsi dans ses affaires et qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'être déplacé pour rien, pas plus que celle de laisser un petit voleur en liberté. Mais les nains ont mauvaise réputation et ceux-là n'étaient manifestement pas du genre à se laisser éconduire sans discuter. Ils étaient armés et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils savaient se servir de leurs armes. Par ailleurs, ils étaient nombreux. Ses hommes et lui-même n'étaient que trois.

\- Pas sûr que vous lui rendiez service, marmonna-t-il enfin, de mauvaise grâce. Enfin, ça vous regarde. Mais une autre fois, il aura moins de chance.

Puis il s'en alla en grognant dans sa barbe. Fili sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à croire que la garde s'en allait en le laissant libre mais encore il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, venait de lui porter secours.

\- Où habites-tu ? lui demanda encore le nain en le regardant.

\- J'habite nulle part, répliqua le garçon, qui ne savait plus que penser. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Sa méfiance reprenait le dessus. Cet inconnu ne l'avait pas aidé pour rien, ça au moins il en était sûr. Allez savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ?

\- Qui sont tes parents ? demanda encore le nain.

\- J'ai pas de parent… ils sont morts.

Fili se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas rembarrer ce nain trop brutalement, d'abord parce que celui-ci l'intimidait, ensuite parce qu'il craignait des représailles. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il craigne pour lui-même : au point où il en était, il lui semblait que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire. Mais il pensait toujours à son petit frère. Kili n'avait que lui sur qui compter, il devait absolument aller le retrouver ! Il vit le nain qui lui avait adressé la parole échanger un regard avec le colosse qui chevauchait à ses côtés, puis avec celui qui avait la barbe grise.

\- Si tu es seul au monde, reprit l'inconnu, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, parmi les hommes. Il n'y a rien de bon pour les nains dans ces cités nauséabondes. Personne ne se souciera jamais de toi. Viens avec nous. Tu seras bien mieux au sein de ton propre peuple. Tu auras au moins un abri sûr, de quoi te nourrir et te vêtir.

\- Je ne suis pas seul au monde ! protesta Fili, qui sentit à nouveau la peur l'envahir.

Ces inconnus allaient-ils l'enlever, l'emmener de force ? Que deviendrait Kili ? Puis il réalisa ce que le nain venait de dire : « un abri sûr, de quoi te nourrir et te vêtir »… Oh bien sûr il y aurait une contrepartie -personne et surtout pas les adultes ne font jamais rien pour rien- mais au vu de la situation présente... Fili pensa à Alisa. Cette vieille femme qui elle aussi leur avait promis un abri et de la nourriture et qui les avait menés tout droit dans un bordel ! Oui, il y aurait quelque chose à "payer"', d'une manière ou d'une autre, forcément. Toutefois, au point où il en était...

\- Mon petit frère ! ajouta précipitamment le garçon. Il n'a que moi au monde. Je…

Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu :

\- Je ne suis pas un voleur. C'est la première fois que… mais ça fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons rien mangé et mon frère… il… j'ai peur qu'il finisse par mourir.

L'enfant ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il tentait ainsi de se justifier. Mais après tout, quelles que soient ses craintes, ces gens étaient des êtres de sa race. Fili ne les connaissait pas, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas envie que les premiers nains qu'il voyait le prennent pour un voleur.

Les deux cavaliers les plus proches de lui se regardèrent à nouveau. Le premier fit un léger signe de tête et le colosse aux haches de guerre tendit à l'enfant sa large main :

\- Viens, gamin, dit-il d'un ton bourru. On va arranger tout ça. Dis-nous où est ton frère et ce soir vous aurez de quoi manger.

Fili n'avait plus rien à perdre. Même si ça cachait un piège, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer davantage. Quand on n'a plus rien, vraiment plus rien, pas même un soupçon d'espoir, on ne peut plus avoir peur. Il accepta la main tendue et le nain le hissa devant lui sur sa selle.

La troupe se remit au pas, exception faite de celui qui avait une barbe grise, qui fit avancer son poney jusque devant l'étal du pâtissier.

\- Ça a l'air bon, dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Il tendit une pièce d'argent.

L'homme hésita, empocha la pièce et tendit une galette. Le nain ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder en haussant un sourcil. Le marchand baissa précipitamment les yeux et lui tendit deux autres pâtisseries en bafouillant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Le nain n'insista pas : il n'avait pas envie de discuter une heure sur le prix d'un gâteau. Il prit ce qu'on lui tendait et rejoignit ses compagnons.

OO00OO

Ce ne fut que plusieurs années plus tard que Fili commença à repenser aux événements de cette froide journée d'automne, au cours de laquelle sa vie et celle de son frère avaient changé de manière si radicale. A ce voyage un peu étrange qui les avait emportés, au milieu de parfaits inconnus, loin de cette ville qui dans leurs souvenirs resterait toujours un endroit sale, sombre et froid.

Ni Fili ni Kili ne se retournèrent une seule fois tandis que les poneys qui les emportaient quittaient la ville puis s'en éloignaient. Fili était toujours assis devant le guerrier au crâne tatoué et Kili avait été hissé sur la selle d'un autre nain. Fouillant dans leurs affaires, leurs nouveaux compagnons avaient exhumés des capes de rechange et les avaient données aux enfants. Bien qu'elles soient beaucoup trop grandes pour eux, il était agréable d'être ainsi emmitouflé et protégé de la fraîcheur et de l'humidité. Et surtout, surtout, le nain à la barbe grise leur avait donné à chacun une galette encore tiède, qu'ils étaient occupés à dévorer avec avidité. Bien trop occupés pour se soucier de ce qu'ils abandonnaient, sans le moindre regret d'ailleurs.

\- Mangez déjà ça, leur avait dit le nain. Essayez de ne pas manger trop vite. Si vous n'avez rien dans le ventre, ce serait mauvais pour vous. Ce soir vous aurez un vrai repas, mais mieux vaut dans un premier temps espacer les prises de nourriture.

Fili avait hésité à prendre la pâtisserie qu'on lui tendait. Il craignait un piège. Gentiment, le nain avait insisté :

\- Tiens, prends. C'est pour toi. Tu en as bien besoin, je crois.

Fili se méfiait toujours mais voir cette pâtisserie, pour laquelle il avait failli avoir tant d'ennuis, avec sa croûte dorée, et son odeur enivrante qui montait vers lui, tout ça à quelques centimètres de ses doigts... Kili n'avait pas fait tant d'histoire et mordait déjà à belles dents dans sa part. L'aîné n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps et s'était saisi de ce qu'on lui proposait, pour se hâter d'en ingurgiter une bouchée. Même si c'était un piège, il aurait au moins avalé ça.

Il n'y avait eu aucune réaction alentours, cependant. Au contraire, "Barbe-Grise" avait souri, simplement, et la troupe avait continué son chemin pendant que les enfants engloutissaient la nourriture.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un incident désagréable dans tout cela : peu après avoir récupéré Kili, tandis que la troupe progressait au pas vers la sortie de la ville, elle était passée devant une auberge à la porte de laquelle des hommes se disputaient.

\- Et ne reviens pas ici tant que tu n'auras pas de quoi payer, c'est compris ? criait l'un d'eux, manifestement mécontent. La prochaine fois, je te fais arrêter pour escroquerie !

\- Faut bien que j'mange ! glapit une autre voix, que les deux frères ne connaissaient que trop bien. J'suis un pauvre homme, j'peux pas travailler, et on m'a laissé deux sales petits ingrats sur les bras. Tu t'rends compte que j'peux même pas les nourrir ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, rétorqua le premier, qui devait être le patron, en se détournant et en claquant la porte.

Frégor demeura là, bras ballants, regarda la porte avec hargne en marmonnant des imprécations entre ses dents. Les nains arrivaient à sa hauteur, sans d'ailleurs se soucier de lui, et Fili trembla de peur rétrospective : si Frégor les avait à présent trouvés à la maison, son frère et lui, il les aurait battus sans pitié pour se venger de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le garçon réagit avec un instant de retard et tira le capuchon de la cape qu'on lui avait prêtée sur son visage, cela à l'instant même où l'homme se retournait et levait machinalement les yeux vers la troupe qui passait. Le mouvement de Fili attira son attention et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- EH ! hurla-t-il.

Ses yeux balayèrent le petit groupe et ne tardèrent pas à repérer Kili qui se tétanisa sur la selle, la bouche pleine, la galette entamée à mi-chemin de son visage. Frégor se précipita en hurlant :

\- Eeeeh ! Les nabots ! C'est mes gosses à moi, ça !

Il trébucha dans sa précipitation mais parvint à saisir les rênes du poney qui emportait Fili. De l'autre main, il empoigna la cheville du jeune garçon et le tira vers lui.

\- Descends d'là, sale vermine ! Oussque tu crois aller comme ça ? J'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre, moi, et vous allez m'en rapporter maintenant, avant c'soir, c'compris ?! Sinon gare à vous, j'vous jure qu'vous l' payerez !

Fili sentit, simultanément, la panique l'envahir et une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : deux mains puissantes le retinrent alors qu'il glissait de côté. Un bras s'enroula, protecteur, autour de sa poitrine. Ensuite il y eut un mouvement et, soudain, une hache de guerre entra dans son champ de vision. Le fil en était tranchant et l'expression de Frégor, lorsqu'il vit l'acier bleuté menacer son visage mangé d'une barbe sale, faillit arracher à Fili un éclat de rire malgré le sérieux de la situation :

\- Tu lâches ce gamin tout de suite et mon poney aussi, dit alors la voix la plus menaçante que le jeune garçon ait jamais entendu. Ou je te fends le crâne jusqu'au nombril. Tu as compris, l'homme ?

Frégor avait fort bien compris. Il lâcha prise et recula précipitamment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de protester :

\- Y sont à moi, ces gosses ! Vous avez pas l'droit d'les prendre !

Celui qui commandait le groupe, le nain imposant aux longs cheveux noirs, avait fait faire volte-face à sa monture.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Sûrement pas leur père !?

Frégor ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait répondre par une invective mais il se ravisa aussitôt : la troupe était trop nombreuse. Sans compter qu'il s'agissait à l'évidence de nains de haut rang et surtout, de guerriers, bardés d'armes en tous genres. Ajoutez à cela que le mauvais caractère des nains était bien connu et que l'un d'eux venait de le menacer d'une manière qui lui avait donné à réfléchir… Il préféra négocier.

\- Leur pauv'mère m'les a laissés, argumenta-t-il. Y sont à moi, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'eux.

\- Vous vous en occupez bien mal, dans ce cas, laissa tomber son interlocuteur.

Tandis que Frégor blêmissait de rage, le regard impérieux du nain chercha celui de Fili et il demanda :

\- Tu connais cet homme, mon garçon ?

Terrifié, Fili fit signe que oui, faiblement, car nier lui semblait absurde : Frégor avait déjà tout dit et, par ailleurs, s'il avait été pour eux un inconnu, il ne les aurait pas réclamés avec tant de véhémence. Les nains allaient les abandonner à l'ivrogne, c'était certain. Et ce dernier allait leur faire payer cher, très cher ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ce qu'il dit est vrai ?

\- Non, murmura le garçon. Il ne s'occupe pas de nous. Il veut seulement qu'on aille voler pour lui, pour avoir de l'argent.

\- C'est un comble ! murmura « Barbe Grise ».

Le nain aux cheveux noirs fit rapidement passer son regard de l'un à l'autre des enfants, sur leurs visages meurtris, et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

\- C'est lui qui vous a arrangés comme ça ? s'enquit-il encore.

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent par l'affirmative.

L'étranger jeta un bref coup d'œil à Frégor, son visage altier exprimant tout à la fois le mépris et le dégoût. Ensuite il regarda Kili, revint à Fili et demanda encore :

\- Vous voulez rester avec lui ?

\- Non !

\- Non !

Les deux réponses avaient fusé en même temps.

\- Il est méchant ! ajouta Kili, qui venait enfin d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Et puis il sent mauvais.

A la vérité, les deux jeunes garçons sales sous leurs haillons crasseux ne sentaient pas la rose non plus, mais l'enfant faisait allusion à l'odeur de bière et de nourriture rance qui émanait de son « tuteur ».

Le chef des nains reporta son attention sur Frégor, sans chercher à dissimuler la répugnance que celui-ci lui inspirait manifestement, et dit simplement :

\- Vous les avez entendus ? Cela clôt le débat. Ils viennent avec nous.

Frégor brandit subitement le poing :

\- Sales voleurs ! Y sont à moi !

\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? fit alors le guerrier aux tatouages d'une voix éminemment menaçante, en balançant sa hache au bout de son bras. Tu viens de nous traiter de quoi, là ?

Il fit avancer son poney mais son compagnon tendit la main pour l'arrêter :

\- Dwalin ! fit-il.

Les deux nains se regardèrent.

\- Il n'en vaut tout simplement pas la peine, dit le premier (Fili se sentit déçu).

Après quoi, celui qui paraissait être le chef de la troupe se borna à regarder Frégor... ma foi, comme il aurait pu regarder une chose particulièrement repoussante au bord du chemin.

\- Quoi que vous entendiez par « ils sont à moi », laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton bref, tandis que « Barbe-Grise » approuvait d'un hochement de tête, de l'émotion plein les yeux, c'est terminé. Terminé de les faire souffrir et terminé de les exploiter. Ce sont de jeunes nains et leur place est parmi ceux de leur race. Je les emmène.

Puis il remit sa monture au pas d'une pression des talons, sans plus accorder un seul regard à Frégor qui brailla de plus belle :

\- Vous avez pas l'droit ! J'vais me plaindre chez l'bourgmestre ! C'est du vol !

Personne ne jugea utile de lui répondre et la troupe poursuivit son chemin, aussi tranquille que si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Fili se demandait avec angoisse si Frégor allait mettre sa menace à exécution ? Et s'il allait se plaindre chez le bourgmestre ? Et si ce dernier les renvoyait, Kili et lui, à l'Institution ? La gorge du jeune garçon se dessécha à cette idée. Il aurait bien voulu que les nains aillent plus vite et se hâtent de quitter la ville.

Ses inquiétudes pourtant étaient vaines. D'une part parce que Frégor, en parfaite canaille qu'il était, évitait soigneusement d'approcher toute personne incarnant un tant soit peu l'autorité, ensuite parce qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à ce que "ces deux sales rats" recommencent à dire qu'il les pousser à voler...

Tandis que, furieux et frustré, il s'en retournait à sa masure en pestant à mi-voix, les nains poursuivaient leur chemin. Personne ne surgit plus sur le chemin de la petite troupe pour lui réclamer ou lui demander quoi que ce soit et elle franchit l'enceinte de la cité sans le moindre souci.

Les deux enfants avaient encore faim, en fait ils avaient l'impression que les galettes n'avaient fait que passer, mais au moins la nourriture absorbée avait un peu atténué la brûlure lancinante de leurs estomacs vides. Au bout d'un certain temps, le nain à barbe grise leur donna à chacun une pomme, avec une moitié de galette (celle qui lui restait) en leur disant qu'il était préférable pour eux de manger par petites quantités, mais souvent. Les garçons ne répondirent rien, chacun pensant qu'il avait assez faim pour avaler de grosses quantités mais qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait que ça revienne souvent. Les fruits furent promptement rongés jusqu'au trognon et le gâteau disparut jusqu'à la dernière miette. Plus tard encore, chacun se vit donner un gros morceau de pain. Ça commençait à aller mieux.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de s'arrêter pour bivouaquer. Les nains déchargèrent leurs poneys avant de les entraver et allumèrent un grand feu au-dessus duquel fut bientôt placée une marmite. Un gros nain à l'air jovial entreprit alors d'y verser de l'eau, puis divers ingrédients qui répandirent bientôt une odeur particulièrement alléchante pour les deux enfants affamés.

Certes, à deux reprises les nains leur avaient promis "un vrai repas le soir"... mais l'expérience personnelle de Fili et Kili allait dans un autre sens. Peut-être, pensaient-ils, auraient-ils droit à quelques cuillerées de ce ragoût, ou peut-être que, quand les autres se seraient restaurés, on leur permettrait de manger les restes ? Et ce serait déjà bien beau, bien plus que ce à quoi ils étaient accoutumés. Il ne fallait sans doute pas trop en demander : après tout, on leur avait déjà donné un peu de nourriture dans les heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Sans même parler du fait d'avoir échappé à Frégor et d'avoir quitté Carnoval.

Deux nains se postèrent en sentinelle de part et d'autre du camp, un troisième près des poneys. Le gros nain qui cuisinait emplit bientôt trois bols à ras bord et trois de ses compagnons se dévouèrent pour les porter à ceux qui étaient de garde. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres prenaient place autour du feu. Fili et Kili, prudents, étaient assis à l'écart, blottis dans leurs capes trop grandes, et observaient. D'autres bols furent emplis l'un après l'autre et circulèrent à la ronde.

\- Où sont les deux petits ? demanda quelqu'un.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux cherchèrent les enfants et finirent par les trouver, passablement inquiets, comme chaque fois que l'attention se focalisait sur eux.

\- Venez ici, dit le chef du groupe. Approchez-vous du feu et mangez tant que c'est chaud.

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard puis, un peu inquiets malgré tout, ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent, se tenant sur leurs gardes, prêts à s'écarter au moindre geste menaçant.

Au lieu de cela, les nains se poussèrent un peu pour leur faire de la place près du foyer. Les enfants hésitaient encore à s'asseoir parmi ces inconnus quand deux bols bien remplis furent déposés aux places ainsi libérées, accompagnés de deux morceaux de pain.

\- Allons, venez, les encouragea l'un des nains. Vous avez l'air tout effarés. On ne vous fait pas peur, quand même ?

Le chef de la troupe observa longuement les deux enfants, qui se sentirent encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Si, dit enfin le nain de sa voix grave. Je crois que nous leur faisons peur.

Il y eut un long silence gêné. Fili et Kili n'osaient plus remuer un doigt. Finalement, le caractère jovial des nains reprit le dessus. Ils se remirent à bavarder et plaisanter entre eux. Les deux enfants, un peu rassurés, se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Ils ne laissèrent pas une goutte de sauce au fond de leurs bols ni une seule miette de pain ! Ayant terminé, ils commencèrent à observer leurs nouveaux compagnons, discrètement, leur lançant des regards furtifs par-dessous leurs franges de cheveux sales. Nombre d'entre eux se resservaient en ragoût mais les garçons n'osèrent rien demander (ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire remarquer, sous peine de s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis. Dans le monde qui était devenu le leur, commettre une telle imprudence leur aurait bien plus sûrement valu quelques paires de gifles et de sévères remontrances qu'autre chose. Ces nains, pour le moment, paraissaient bien disposés envers eux. Le vent hélas tournerait bien de lui-même et bien trop tôt de toute façon). Quant à s'approcher eux-mêmes de la marmite, ils n'y pensèrent même pas : on les aurait sans le moindre doute tués sur le champ s'ils s'y étaient risqués. Les garçons sursautèrent quand l'un de ceux qui était assis près d'eux les regarda avec sympathie et demanda :

\- Vous en voulez encore ?

Les deux frères se figèrent aussitôt et échangèrent un regard méfiant, se demandant ce que cela cachait. L'autre semblait jeune, à peine adulte, et il avait une coiffure qui paraissait aux deux enfants tout simplement extravagante. Il avait l'air sincère mais cela ne voulait rien dire... Cependant, le nain à barbe grise qui leur avait déjà donné à manger dans l'après-midi intervint :

\- Non, Nori. Pas ce soir. Ils doivent manger souvent mais pas trop, ou ils seront malades. Ils doivent se réhabituer à des repas normaux.

Fili et Kili pensèrent d'abord que ce nain ne voulait tout simplement pas leur donner plus. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant... n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils devaient manger souvent ? Enfin, dans l'immédiat, même s'ils se sentaient très capables de manger encore et qu'ils en éprouvent d'ailleurs l'envie, ils ne souffraient plus de cette faim tenace et persistante qui les torturait depuis trois jours, grandissant comme un incendie attisé par le vent.

Les nains bavardèrent encore un peu puis, quand le feu commença à baisser, ils entonnèrent plusieurs chansons en chœur, dont l'une qui éveilla un monde de souvenirs dans l'esprit des deux enfants : il leur semblait que Dis la chantait parfois, autrefois, il y avait longtemps... Kili commençait à s'assoupir et Fili luttait lui aussi contre le sommeil, mais il n'osait pas se laisser aller : qui sait ce qui pouvait encore leur arriver ?

Pourtant, il ne se passa rien de particulier. Peu à peu les nains se trouvèrent un endroit où s'installer et s'allongèrent à même le sol, enroulés dans leurs couvertures. Le nain à barbe grise s'approcha alors des deux garçons :

\- Il faut aller dormir, maintenant, dit-il gentiment. Demain nous ferons une longue route.


	14. Le voyage

**SECONDE PARTIE : RECONSTRUCTION**

 **Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Kili ouvrit les yeux, le matin suivant, le premier bruit qu'il entendit fut celui de la pluie s'égouttant sur les branches et le sol. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé et de l'endroit où il se trouvait et perçut une odeur de végétation mouillée et de fumée. Il était mussé contre Fili, bien enroulé dans la cape d'adulte qu'on lui avait prêtée et recouvert en outre de la couverture dont l'un des nains –Kili ne se souvenait plus de son nom- s'était dépossédé à leur profit. Fili dormait encore (il avait eu, la veille, une rude journée).

Kili bougea prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil circonspect autour de lui. Le jour était à peine levé. Il ne pleuvait plus mais les arbres ruisselaient d'eau et tout était détrempé. La plupart des nains paraissaient encore dormir, eux aussi. Seul "Barbe-Grise" était éveillé et avait entrepris de ranimer le feu. C'est du moins ce que crut Kili au premier abord. En regardant mieux, il aperçut deux autres membres du groupe en faction, à chaque extrémité du campement, se confondant presque avec le décor. Cela remémora à l'enfant les histoires d'orcs et de gobelins que lui racontait Dis, mais pour lui tout cela était trop abstrait pour qu'il éprouve de la peur. Ceux qui l'entouraient, eux, étaient réels, concrets, et tout autour de lui. Ils l'inquiétaient bien davantage que des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues. L'enfant prenait garde à ne pas bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même. Certes, ces inconnus s'étaient montrés aimables et même attentionnés la veille, mais la vie qu'ils avaient menée avait rendu les deux frères extrêmement méfiants, trop méfiants pour baisser leur garde sur une base aussi fragile.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Le feu avait repris et pétillait gaiement. Kili, lui, commença à se tortiller : il éprouvait une envie de plus en plus urgente de se soulager. Il se redressa avec prudence et s'assit. Son mouvement attira l'attention de "Barbe-Grise", qui lui sourit gentiment :

\- Bien dormi ?

Anxieux, le jeune garçon répondit d'un vague hochement de tête. Mais le nain ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui plus que cela, il était en train de poser une poêle noircie au-dessus du feu. Encouragé, Kili se dégagea tout doucement de la couverture, se leva et fit quelques pas en surveillant attentivement le cuisinier. Ce dernier ne paraissait toujours pas se préoccuper de lui. Kili se dirigea vers la périphérie du campement.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, mon garçon. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut surgir à l'improviste.

Le cœur battant, Kili tourna précipitamment la tête. Mais "Barbe-Grise" n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait simplement et ne paraissait pas menaçant. L'enfant poursuivit son chemin, toujours sur le qui-vive. Il put cependant s'écarter et vaquer à ses affaires en toute tranquillité : personne ne l'avait suivi ni ne fit mine de le menacer.

Lorsqu'il revint, une appétissante odeur de lard grillé commençait à s'élever dans l'air humide du petit matin et tous les nains semblaient levés. Tous repliaient leurs couvertures et refaisaient leurs paquetages. Fili, lui aussi, était éveillé, et une expression d'intense soulagement se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut son petit frère. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne l'avait plus retrouvé à ses côtés ni nulle part autour de lui et la peur l'avait aussitôt envahi. Il rejoignit Kili en deux bonds :

\- Où tu étais ?

Son cadet lui répondit à voix basse, dans le creux de l'oreille. Rassuré, Fili jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, indécis. Il se serait volontiers éloigné un peu lui aussi, pour les mêmes raisons que son frère avant lui, mais il hésitait à le laisser seul au milieu de ces étrangers. Toutefois, les impératifs de la nature étant ce qu'ils sont, il finit par se décider et chuchota :

\- Reste à l'écart, Kili. Ne t'approche pas d'eux. Je reviens tout de suite.

Kili resta donc où il était. Mais l'odeur de lard bien grillé le faisait saliver et il tendait le cou malgré lui pour regarder les nains se servir à même la poêle. "Barbe-Grise" le remarqua et lui lança, toujours aussi gentiment :

\- Tu n'as pas faim, petit ? Viens donc manger, l'étape sera longue.

Pas faim ? Kili pensait qu'il aurait faim sa vie entière. Jamais il n'aurait de quoi être rassasié après toutes les privations endurées. Il hésitait cependant à s'approcher, craignant toujours que l'invitation dissimule de mauvaises intentions. Soudain, il sursauta avec violence en sentant une présence à ses côtés et une main se poser sur son épaule pour le pousser légèrement en avant. Le petit nain réagit aussitôt et voulut s'enfuir. "On" le rattrapa par le bras. L'enfant poussa une exclamation de frayeur et leva précipitamment ses avant-bras devant son visage, pour se protéger des coups qui ne pouvaient manquer de pleuvoir.

\- N'ai pas peur.

Le nain qui se tenait près de lui lui saisit les poignets et jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains : les zébrures dues aux coups de cravache de Deth s'y voyaient encore nettement. Cicatrisées, estompées, mais encore rouges sur la peau qui en conservait la mémoire tenace. Le nain obligea ensuite l'enfant à baisser les bras, malgré sa résistance. Terrifié, Kili croisa alors le regard bleu du chef du groupe, dont l'expression lui confirma que toutes ses craintes étaient justifiées : il semblait très mécontent.

\- Que Mahal anéantisse celui, ou ceux qui vous ont maltraités ainsi ! grogna le guerrier, qui à présent examinait avec colère les hématomes et traces de coups sur le visage de l'enfant, s'attardant sur sa joue droite qui arborait un dégradé allant du bleu au noir en passant par le vert, avec une mince ligne rouge tout le long de la pommette, là où la peau s'était fendue sous l'impact. Vous donnez l'impression de redouter le moindre mot et le moindre geste. Et si j'en juge par ce que je vois, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

Les grands yeux bruns fixés sur lui étaient plein d'appréhension et de méfiance et Kili tentait vainement de dégager ses poignets.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit enfin le nain en le lâchant, inutile de t'inquiéter. Ni moi ni personne ici. Va manger. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

00OO00

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus étonnants que Fili et Kili aient jamais vécus. Tout leur semblait étrange et nouveau, à commencer par les paysages qui défilaient au fil de leur progression. Et puis, leurs compagnons les déroutaient et les fascinaient tout à la fois. Ainsi, c'était ça des nains... Mais il y avait tant d'autres choses encore. Par exemple, malgré l'inconfort relatif du voyage (les garçons, surtout les premiers jours, étaient terriblement ankylosés le soir d'avoir passé toute la journée à cheval. La pluie était souvent de la partie et il fallait dormir à la belle étoile, couchés à même le sol), malgré cela donc, les deux frères étaient très heureux de penser que chaque jour, chaque heure les éloignait un peu plus de Frégor et du spectre terrifiant de l'Institution. Il leur semblait qu'ils ne seraient jamais suffisamment loin ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Et puis pensez donc : jamais plus ils ne souffraient de la faim depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Comment imaginer cela ? Chaque jour, les nains continuaient à partager avec eux leur nourriture. A chaque repas ! Mieux encore : à mesure que leurs estomacs rétrécis reprenaient l'habitude de repas réguliers, Balin, le nain à barbe grise (ils commençaient à retenir les noms des uns et des autres) leur permettait de se resservir plusieurs fois. Et personne ne semblait trouver à y redire ! Personne ne faisait jamais la moindre remarque, comme si c'était là une chose naturelle. Les deux frères ne parvenaient pas à se souvenir d'une époque où ils n'avaient pas eu faim de manière constante...

Plus incroyable encore si c'était possible : jamais, pas une seule fois ils n'avaient encore été brutalisés depuis leur de départ de Carnoval. Pas plus en paroles qu'en actes. Tout bonnement incroyable. Pas un seul mot dur. Pas un seul de ces nains n'avait fait mine de les frapper, à aucun moment. Même pas une calotte au passage. Aucun de les avait seulement bousculés lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le chemin (ce qui était rare, car ils prenaient grand soin de se tenir autant à l'écart que possible). Et cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'ils étaient en route ! Oh bien sûr, ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Avec Frégor, ils s'estimaient heureux quand ils pouvaient passer deux jours (trois étant le record absolu) sans être battus. Alors dix ! Aussi demeuraient-ils constamment sur leurs gardes. Mais tout de même ! Passer si longtemps sans avoir faim et sans être malmené... cela ressemblait à une sorte de rêve. Au résultat d'un vœu que l'on fait en sachant qu'il ne se réalisera pas : "si je pouvais passer ne serait-ce que dix jours sans avoir faim et sans être battu...".

Les nains qui les accompagnaient se rendaient bien compte de la crainte perpétuelle dans laquelle vivaient les enfants : leurs yeux, toujours aux aguets, étaient pleins de doutes et de craintes, leurs corps se raidissaient chaque fois qu'ils passaient près d'eux et pire que tout : au moindre mouvement, les deux frères levaient précipitamment leurs bras devant eux pour se protéger. Pauvres gosses. Comme l'avait dit Thorin, il suffisait de les regarder pour comprendre. Mais à part leur parler avec gentillesse, veiller à ce qu'ils mangent à leur faim et soient un minimum protégés des intempéries, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils savaient bien que quoi qu'ils disent, Fili et Kili ne les croiraient pas. Il n'y avait qu'avec le temps qu'ils parviendraient à se rassurer et à comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à redouter.

\- Pauvres petits, soupira Balin un soir. Ils font peine à voir. Que vas-tu faire d'eux, Thorin ?

\- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Dans un premier temps nous allons les ramener à Ered Luin, les débarrasser de toute cette crasse qui leur colle à la peau et de ces haillons répugnants. Ensuite, il faudra les confier à quelqu'un qui veillera sur eux et s'assurera qu'ils ne manquent plus de rien. Je pense savoir qui.

\- Ils sont très jeunes...

\- Je sais.

\- Il va falloir les élever, les éduquer...

\- ... et leur apprendre à vivre comme des nains. En effet.

\- C'est une lourde tâche.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Balin ?

\- Ce dont ces enfants auraient besoin, c'est d'une famille. Une famille qui les aime et prenne soin d'eux.

\- Je peux trouver quelqu'un qui s'en occupera, je ne peux pas leur inventer une famille.

\- L'inventer non, mais la trouver peut-être ? Il se pourrait que ces garçons aient encore de la parenté, même éloignée, quelque part.

\- Tu leur as posé la question toi-même, Balin, et ils t'ont répondu que non. Que leur mère n'avait jamais fait mention d'une quelconque famille, qu'elle soit proche ou éloignée. Ils ne savent même pas d'où elle venait avant de s'installer à Carnoval.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Balin. Et pourtant, par moment je ne sais pas... il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'est familier, chez ces enfants. Je ne saurais dire quoi.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Fili et Kili ; leur repas terminé, comme toujours, ceux-ci s'étaient retirés à l'écart. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et parlaient à voix basse, sans jamais cesser de surveiller leurs compagnons de voyage.

\- Ils sont si sauvages, si craintifs, soupira encore Balin. Je crains que veiller seulement à leur confort matériel ne suffise pas.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dans la mesure où ils sont seuls au monde, je conserverai un œil sur eux pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien mais je ne peux guère faire plus. Je pense qu'avec le temps, ils finiront par comprendre qu'ils n'ont plus rien à redouter.

\- Je l'espère, fit Balin.

Mais en lui-même, il n'était pas certain que débarrasser ces enfants de leur peur, de leur méfiance, les convaincre qu'ils pouvaient se mêler aux autres sans rien avoir à redouter se ferait si aisément, rien qu'en laissant faire le temps. Il en eut une nouvelle illustration dès le lendemain matin. La petite troupe s'apprêtait au départ et Fili s'était baissé pour rouler la couverture sous laquelle son frère et lui-même passaient leurs nuits.

Depuis trois mois qu'ils avaient quitté l'Institution, leurs cheveux avaient bien repoussé, même s'ils n'atteignaient pas encore leurs épaules. Lorsque Fili s'était penché, ses mèches blondes étaient tombées en avant, dégageant ainsi sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, mon garçon ? demanda soudain Balin, en effleurant du bout du doigt une vilaine cicatrice livide habituellement cachée par les cheveux de l'enfant.

Quelle réaction ! Fili se redressa comme un ressort et bondit en arrière, le souffle court, dardant un regard à la fois sauvage et terrifié sur le vieux nain, qui en resta interdit. Dans le même temps, Kili qui s'était retourné, alerté par le mouvement de son frère, le rejoignit en deux bonds et se cramponna à lui, ses yeux bruns également fixés sur Balin avec une peur manifeste.

\- Lui faites pas mal... articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Au nom de Durin, mes enfants ! Il ne faut pas vous effrayer comme ça, fit Balin, consterné. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je demandais seulement ce que c'était que cette marque.

Aucun des garçons ne répondit. Ils étaient tous deux tendus, jetant autour d'eux des regards affolés, prêts à fuir s'ils en avaient la possibilité.

\- Allons, en selle, intervint Thorin, espérant que cela ferait retomber la tension. Nous devons nous mettre en route. Balin, à cheval. Fili, Kili, nous partons.

Les nains enfourchèrent leurs poneys, Balin se détourna. Fili et Kili parurent en effet se détendre un peu. Mais ils n'acceptèrent qu'avec méfiance les mains tendues pour les hisser en selle.

\- Hélas, pensa Balin, ils n'ont aucune, mais alors aucune confiance en nous. Quelle idée j'ai eu de toucher cet enfant ? J'aurais dû poser la question sans m'approcher. Je lui ai fait peur. Non, c'est pire : je leur ai fait peur à tous les deux. C'est malin ! Si nous n'avions pas tous été autour d'eux, ils auraient sans doute fui, droit devant eux, sans se soucier de savoir comment survivre... pauvres petits.

Observant les garçons du coin de l'oeil, il constata qu'ils mettaient longtemps à se rassurer : tous deux ne cessaient de se regarder, comme si chacun voulait s'assurer en permanence que son frère ne courait aucun danger, que personne ne le molestait.

Et Balin comprit que leur cas était plus grave encore qu'il ne le croyait jusqu'à présent.

00OO00

Ils furent presque tout un mois en route. Fili et Kili n'avaient pas confiance en ces nains mais devaient admettre qu'ils étaient bien traités. Pour le moment. Peu à peu le paysage changea et les contreforts des montagnes apparurent à l'horizon. Les enfants n'avaient encore jamais vu de montagnes et, à mesure qu'ils approchaient, leurs yeux s'ouvraient plus grand et ils se montraient plus impressionnés. Pour eux qui avaient toujours vécu sur les rivages plats de la mer, comment imaginer de telles... masses... de pierre, dressées si haut vers le ciel, couvertes d'arbres, coiffées de neige, parcourues de gorges profondes et de torrents écumants ? C'était, ni plus ni moins, un autre monde.

Le tout premier soir qu'ils passèrent au pied des Montagnes Bleues leur laissa un très vif souvenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas les quitter des yeux. C'était le crépuscule et les hauts sommets, si hauts qu'il fallait pencher la tête en arrière pour les voir en entier, se découpaient, incroyablement nets, incroyablement noirs, sur le ciel. C'était saisissant.

\- Ça va pas tomber ? demanda timidement Kili, abasourdi.

Les nains rirent de bon cœur et le rassurèrent : les montagnes étaient aussi vieilles qu'Arda et ne disparaîtraient qu'avec elle.

Puis vint la nuit et le spectacle changea. Les pics semblaient encore plus noirs qu'auparavant, plus noirs que la nuit elle-même, jusqu'au lever de la lune. Une lune argentée, pareille à une demi galette, qui répandit sa lumière sur leurs flancs et fit scintiller la neige qui les couronnait. On aurait cru que les pointes des montagnes étaient couvertes d'argent. Bouche bée, abasourdis et émerveillés, Fili et Kili ne se lassaient pas du spectacle.

\- Nous arriverons bientôt, dit une voix sourde derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, comme toujours inquiets quand quelqu'un les approchait, et virent derrière eux le chef des nains -Thorin-.

\- Nous serons à Ered Luin dans trois jours, acheva ce dernier.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Kili si bas qu'on l'entendit à peine (il avait toujours peur des réactions que pouvait susciter le moindre mot, le moindre geste).

\- Notre cité.

Thorin parut triste, soudain. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, son regard se fit lointain. Il soupira.

\- Une ville sous la montagne. L'endroit où nous vivons.

\- _Sous_ la montagne ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Fili, à peine plus haut que son frère.

\- Oui.

Voyant l'étonnement, sinon le scepticisme dans les yeux des enfants, il ajouta seulement :

\- Vous verrez.

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna. Comme toujours, Fili et Kili se détendirent une fois seuls.

\- Sous la montagne ? répéta Kili, abasourdi.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. Fili aurait été bien en peine de lui expliquer, aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules. Trois jours plus tard en effet, par un froid très vif, sous une pluie glaciale que le vent rabattait sur eux en bourrasques et qui, à mesure que la troupe grimpait vers les hauteurs, se changeait en neige, après avoir gravi durant des heures un sentier rocailleux et escarpé, à peine assez large pour un poney, le long d'un abîme vertigineux, ils virent apparaître devant eux une ouverture noire dans le flanc de la montagne. Bientôt, ils virent aussi qu'un nain armé d'une lance se tenait devant : il avait entendu le pas des poneys et, ayant reconnu les arrivants, il s'apprêtait à les accueillir.

\- Prince Thorin, fit-il avec respect, en courbant la tête, lorsque le chef de la troupe parvint à sa hauteur. Nous sommes heureux de votre retour, Monseigneur.

Les nains mirent pieds à terre et, tirant leurs poneys par les guides, entrèrent sous la montagne. Fili et Kili ouvraient des yeux larges comme des soucoupes. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à imaginer ce que pouvait être une cité "sous la montagne" et tout ce qu'ils voyaient à présent leur paraissait extraordinaire.

Ils arrivèrent dans une écurie, aux parois de pierre mais garnie de stalles emplies de pailles dans lesquelles ils firent entrer leurs poneys. Plusieurs nains accoururent alors, des palefreniers, apprirent les enfants un peu plus tard, qui aussitôt prirent les bêtes en charge pour leur ôter leurs harnachements, les panser et les nourrir.

Entre autres choses, Fili et Kili étaient étonnés du respect que tous semblaient témoigner à Thorin. Ils avaient évidemment eu le temps, en vingt-huit jours de voyage, de voir que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et que ses compagnons obéissaient sans discuter, pourtant, ceux qui voyageaient avec lui le tutoyaient et lui parlaient avec naturel, alors qu'ici tout le monde paraissait s'adresser à lui comme s'il était un personnage terriblement important. Les nains qui avaient constitué la petite troupe se dispersèrent alors, chacun s'en allant apparemment à ses affaires, et les deux enfants, complètement perdus, restèrent là sans savoir que faire.

\- Venez, leur dit alors Thorin. Suivez-moi.

Seul Dwalin, le géant aux haches de guerre, était encore à proximité. Fili et Kili avaient remarqué que Thorin et Dwalin paraissaient proches, au point de se comprendre presque sans parler. A la fois déroutés, ébahis et inquiets -ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher- les enfants emboîtèrent le pas aux deux nains.

Ils longèrent nombre de galeries, éclairées par des torches, dans lesquelles de nombreux nains, et même quelques naines ici et là, allaient et venaient. Les deux frères n'en revenaient pas. N'y avait-il donc que des nains, ici ? Aucun homme ? Ils n'osèrent pas poser la question, suivant toujours leurs guides. Ils ne s'ennuieraient pas des hommes, assurément. Ils n'avaient aucun bon souvenir du moindre d'entre eux. Mais ayant toujours vécu parmi eux, au milieu d'eux, il leur semblait incroyable de ne plus en voir aucun nulle part.

Ils parvinrent finalement, après maints détours, dans une galerie plus large à l'entrée de laquelle se tenait une sentinelle, elle aussi armée d'une lance. Kili regarda son frère avec angoisse et Fili fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que, lui aussi, avait peur : un garde ? Les menait-on dans une prison ? Ils avaient toujours su que les nains avaient une intention cachée à leur égard, qu'ils ne les nourrissaient pas pour rien, ne les avaient pas aidés pour rien, et il semblait que le moment où leurs véritables desseins allaient se révéler approchait à grands pas.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard éloquent : ils espéraient qu'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver à nouveau dans un lieu comme l'Institution, où l'on enfermait les garçons comme eux, ceux qui n'avaient ni père, ni mère, ni foyer.

\- Faites-moi venir Mila, dit Thorin en passant devant la sentinelle.

Puis, toujours suivi par Dwalin, il conduisit les deux garçons dans ce qui ressemblait à un cabinet de travail, nanti d'une cheminée dans laquelle le feu flambait clair, pour la plus grande joie des enfants transis.

\- Bien, fit Thorin en les regardant. Vous voici à Ered Luin. Il y a quelques mesures qui s'imposent.

Fili et Kili sentirent aussitôt leurs craintes augmenter. Ces paroles ne présageaient, selon eux, rien de bon. Thorin cependant n'ajouta rien et les laissa se réchauffer devant le feu, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte et qu'une naine entre deux âges fasse son entrée. Elle parut sinistre aux enfants, qui étaient sur leurs gardes et dont la méfiance, bien éveillée, était désormais aux aguets.

\- Mila, dit Thorin tandis que la femme lui adressait une révérence silencieuse, tu vas emmener ces garçons. Tu vas commencer par les décrasser comme il faut, puis leur trouver des vêtements propres et un endroit décent où dormir. Ensuite, tu leur donneras à manger.

La naine posa sur les deux frères un regard dubitatif, apparemment peu enthousiaste quand à la mission qui lui était confiée, et prit le temps de les détailler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Et après qu'ils seront décrassés, habillés et nourris, Monseigneur ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Que devrais-je en faire ?

\- Tu feras en sorte qu'ils s'occupent. Ils devraient pouvoir se rendre utiles ici et là.

\- Se rendre utiles ? répéta Fili en se tournant vers lui avec un regard noir.

Ainsi, le piège se révélait enfin. On y était. Ce nain voulait faire d'eux ses serviteurs, corvéables à merci, non payés, que jamais personne ne viendrait réclamer.

\- Vous rendre utiles, en effet, répondit calmement l'intéressé en le regardant. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas rester tout le jour sans rien faire, petit ? Vous donnerez un coup de main où l'on aura besoin de vous. Non seulement cela vous permettra de faire le tour de la cité et de rencontrer du monde, mais encore vous vous familiariserez avec tous les talents des nains. Ainsi, vous pourrez déterminer ce qui vous plaît le mieux. Kili est encore petit, il a du temps, mais toi tu as pratiquement l'âge d'entrer en apprentissage. Il faut que tu décides du métier que tu veux faire, et ensuite l'apprendre. Sans oublier le minimum en ce qui concerne les arts de la forge, comme n'importe quel nain qui se respecte.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Kili demanda timidement :

\- C'est quoi, un métier ?

Thorin le regarda avec gravité :

\- C'est l'état qui sera le tien quand tu seras adulte. Forgeron, joaillier, tailleur... le choix ne manque pas. Tu ne veux pas rester un vagabond, j'espère ?

\- Je... sais pas... murmura l'enfant, dérouté par ces questions totalement nouvelles pour lui.

\- Vous voulez faire de nous vos domestiques ! accusa Fili, les poings serrés.

\- C'est un état comme un autre, répondit Thorin. A toi de décider si c'est celui qui te convient. Mais vous avez du temps pour cela. Pour le moment, suivez Mila, il y a des choses plus urgentes à considérer.

La naine effectua une nouvelle révérence et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par deux jeunes garçons qui faisaient grise mine.

\- Ils sont rien moins qu'enchantés, observa Dwalin dans un grognement.

\- Ils ont dû être livrés à eux-mêmes pendant longtemps. S'astreindre à une certaine discipline sera sans doute assez difficile pour eux au début. J'espère seulement qu'ils n'ont pas pris le goût de la maraude et du vagabondage.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Thorin ? Que représentent ces gamins ?

Thorin sourit :

\- Pas avec moi, Dwalin. Je sais que tu as été aussi révolté que moi à voir deux jeunes nains abandonnés ainsi dans la boue et la fange, au milieu des hommes qui n'avaient que faire d'eux. Sinon pour les martyriser, apparemment.

Le géant fit mine de se chauffer aux flammes de la cheminée et ne répondit pas.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Note** **: Je précise, car on m'a posé la question : je sais que "Ered Luin" veut dire "Montagnes Bleues". S'agissant d'un univers alternatif, j'ai pris la liberté de faire de ce nom celui de la cité des nains,** _ **dans**_ **les Montagnes Bleues.**


	15. Ered Luin

Ce premier soir à Ered Luin fut une véritable épreuve pour Fili et Kili. Surtout Kili. Certes, rien de commun avec leur arrivée à l'Institution... quoique ! Mila conduisit les enfants dans une sorte de buanderie, en tous cas un vaste espace aux murs nus dans lequel s'alignaient de nombreuses cuves de bois, de diverses tailles, et dans laquelle du linge séchait sur des cordes tendues. Elle eut tôt fait de rameuter quelques serviteurs qui emplirent d'eau chaude une cuve de taille moyenne, en faisant plusieurs allées et venues. Après quoi, la naine enjoignit aux garçons de se dévêtir et de se plonger dans l'eau pour se laver. Cela déjà ne se fit pas sans mal. En effet, Kili ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais pris un bain. Quant à Fili, il en avait quelques souvenirs, du temps où ses deux parents vivaient encore, mais c'était tellement lointain... ils mirent déjà quelque mauvaise grâce à se déshabiller, non par pudeur -les nains ne sont guère pudiques- mais parce que, nus, ils se sentaient vulnérables. Ensuite, à peine eurent-ils touché l'eau du bout du doigt qu'ils s'écrièrent en chœur qu'elle était trop chaude et qu'ils n'y entreraient pas.

Mila leur fit observer que l'eau avait la température voulue mais que s'ils tardaient, elle serait froide. Ils firent la sourde oreille. Finalement, la naine les traita de petites natures et de poltrons. Piqué au vif, Fili se décida à entrer dans l'eau et, une fois qu'il s'y fut assis, tout en grommelant, il encouragea son frère à le rejoindre. Cette première étape franchie, Mila apporta une brosse et un pain de savon. La voyant se saisir de l'instrument d'un geste qui lui parut menaçant, Fili décréta qu'il était assez grand pour se laver tout seul. La naine lui tendit la brosse sans faire de commentaire et alla en chercher une seconde, qu'elle enduisit de savon. Là, les choses se corsèrent. A peine eut-elle commencé à frotter le dos de Kili que celui-ci tenta de se soustraire à la friction en protestant à grands cris qu'elle lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux : le dos de l'enfant, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, était couvert de traces de coups à peine cicatrisées, il était sensible. Toutefois, il apparut bien vite que Kili en rajoutait beaucoup. En moins de deux minutes il y eut de l'eau partout, Mila avait l'air de s'être baignée tout habillée et le petit nain continuait à les repousser de toutes ses forces, elle et sa brosse.

La naine ne se fâcha pas et s'éloigna. Fili, qui lui aussi détestait le contact des crins, pourtant souples et donc doux, sur sa peau, estima que cela suffisait et sortit de l'eau. Il ramassa ses vêtements sales et usés à terre et entreprit de se rhabiller au moment où Mila revenait, tenant à la main un battoir à linge. Elle jura à Kili que s'il ne se laissait pas faire, elle le battrait comme une pièce de linge sale "jusqu'à ce que toute la crasse ait disparu". Ce n'était là qu'un moyen de convaincre le jeune nain de se tenir tranquille, la femme n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution, mais elle dit cela avec un air très sérieux et aucun des deux frères ne mit sa parole en doute, pas un seul instant ! Ils avaient trop souvent été battus pour douter. Kili observa alternativement le battoir et la brosse, comme s'il se demandait quel supplice était préférable à l'autre.

Là-dessus, Mila regarda sévèrement Fili, lui fit remarquer qu'il était toujours aussi sale et lui ordonna de retourner dans l'eau et de se frotter "jusqu'à ce que ta peau soit nette, sans quoi je le ferais moi-même".

\- Et laisse ces hardes répugnantes, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les haillons des enfants. Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'a dit le prince Thorin ? On va vous trouver des vêtements propres. Quant à ceux-là... ils sont juste bons à jeter au feu. Je ne m'en servirais même pas pour frotter une auge à cochons.

Fili fut bien tenté de lui dire d'aller se pendre ! Il en avait assez, n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans l'eau ni de se frotter davantage. A ce moment, s'il avait pensé pouvoir s'enfuir avec son frère, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Sauf que même en oubliant qu'ils étaient nus ou presque (il venait de ré enfiler son pantalon), ils se trouvaient au cœur d'une cité dans laquelle Fili se sentait incapable de se retrouver. Il ne pourrait pas retrouver la sortie, il le savait. Même s'il n'y avait pas ici des centaines de nains qui s'empareraient d'eux à la moindre tentative. Et puis... bien qu'il ait un peu honte de cette pensée, le jeune garçon se souvint que l'entrée de cette cité s'ouvrait en pleine montagne, que dehors il neigeait et qu'il faisait très froid, sans compter que son frère et lui n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent. Alors qu'ici, il y avait de bons feux qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère, il y avait de la lumière et, bien que ce bain soit détestable, on leur avait promis un lit, certainement bien au sec, et un repas... En soupirant, il laissa tomber ses haillons crasseux, retourna dans le cuveau dont l'eau avait déjà changé de couleur et reprit sa brosse sans enthousiasme... puisqu'il fallait en passer par là... A tout prendre, même si c'était désagréable, ça valait mieux que des coups...

Il s'avéra toutefois que Kili ne s'était apparemment pas tenu le même raisonnement. Lorsque Mila s'approcha à nouveau avec sa brosse, ce fut plus fort que lui : il lui jeta un paquet d'eau à la figure, assorti d'un juron bien senti !

\- Kili ! le gronda son frère, tout en lançant un regard à la fois farouche et effrayé à Mila, craignant comme toujours que le petit s'attire une correction et que la naine mette ses menaces à exécution.

Mila s'essuya les yeux sans mot dire puis darda sur Kili un regard assassin. Elle frotta le pain de savon avec sa main droite et, brusquement, les doigts de sa main gauche se refermèrent comme une pince sur la nuque de l'enfant. Avant que Kili ait pu protester, la naine lui frictionnait vigoureusement la bouche avec sa main savonneuse.

\- Et ce sera comme ça chaque fois que tu diras un vilain mot ! affirma-t-elle. A présent, ça suffit.

Lorsqu'elle le libéra, Kili toussa, cracha, pleura... et Mila se borna à dire que puisqu'il avait craché dans son bain, il serait contraint de se laver avec de l'eau mélangée de salive. Cela étant, elle empoigna sa brosse comme une épée et frotta le jeune garçon de la tête aux pieds sans se soucier de ses hurlements de protestation. A la vérité, elle prit bien garde à ne pas arracher les croûtes qui s'étaient formées sur ses multiples blessures, mais ni Kili ni son frère ne s'en rendirent compte.

Une fois propres comme des écus neufs, Fili et Kili pensaient que leurs épreuves étaient terminées... mais Mila exigea alors qu'ils se lavent les cheveux. Une fois encore, il y eut des plaintes et des grincements de dents. Entre-temps une femme était venue, apportant des vêtements propres.

\- Ils ne seront sans doute pas à la bonne taille, se borna-t-elle à remarquer, mais je ferai les retouches demain. Pour ce soir, ça conviendra.

Les deux frères purent enfin sortir de l'eau, la peau rougie sous l'effet de la chaleur et des frottements, et purent s'habiller. Mais cette diablesse de Mila leur apprit alors qu'ils devaient à présent démêler leurs tignasses, qui "ressemblaient à de l'étoupe pleine de nids de souris".

Ce dernier supplice cependant fut écourté, car la naine admit bientôt qu'il faudrait sans doute plusieurs semaines pour redonner à ces chevelures un aspect décent et qu'il se faisait tard ce soir-là. Les deux frères avaient un instant craint de se voir à nouveau couper les cheveux, comme à l'Institution, et ils se détendirent à l'unisson en comprenant qu'il n'en serait rien.

Mila emmena alors deux petits nains infiniment soulagés à travers les couloirs de la cité, jusqu'aux cuisines. Fili et Kili n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Leur peau vigoureusement frictionnée les picotait, leurs cuirs chevelus étaient échauffés par la première tentative de démêlage et le contact des vêtements propres leur semblait étrange.

Mila conduisit les deux garçons dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine. Elle ne comportait pas de cheminée car elle était chauffée par les immenses foyers de la pièce voisine. Elle était en revanche meublée d'une longue table flanquée de bancs. Plusieurs nains, des soldats d'après leur tenue, y était attablés. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la naine et aux enfants lorsqu'ils entrèrent et l'un d'eux la salua avant de lancer sur un ton moqueur, en désignant les deux jeunes nains :

\- Tu nous avais caché tes fils, Mila ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des….

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de la femme : le visage fermé, elle le regardait d'un œil tellement noir, les lèvres si pincées, que le nain piqua du nez vers son assiette, conscient d'avoir abordé un sujet tabou. Mila continua à le fixer durement pendant un instant puis parut faire un effort pour se décrisper.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle à Fili et Kili. Je vais aller vous chercher à manger.

Les deux frères s'installèrent en silence, à plusieurs places de distance des soldats, silencieux et légèrement soucieux. Ils avaient appris à craindre les adultes, quels qu'ils soient. Mila revint bientôt, porteuse de deux assiettes bien garnies et de deux gobelets emplis d'eau claire, portant le tout avec une adresse consommée.

\- Mangez, fit-elle. Je vais revenir vous chercher dans un moment.

Puis elle s'esquiva. Les garçons sentirent croître leur malaise : certes, cette naine ne leur était pas sympathique, surtout pas après la séance de « décrassage ». Ils étaient certains que les menaces qu'elle leur avait adressées était sérieuses. Autrement dit, ils auraient été contents de la voir s'éloigner s'il n'y avait eu les soldats, qui les effrayaient presque davantage. Les enfants commencèrent cependant à manger, un peu tendus, toujours sur la défensive, tout en gardant un œil sur leurs voisins de table. Ces derniers d'ailleurs ne paraissaient guère se soucier d'eux et continuaient à se restaurer tout en discutant. Cela dura quelque minutes puis l'un d'eux, celui-là même que Mila avait remis en place d'un regard un peu plus tôt, tourna la tête vers les deux frères et les observa un instant. Croisant le regard de l'aîné qui le surveillait en retour, il demanda :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre, non sans réticence :

\- Fili.

Le nain parut attendre une suite, qui ne vint pas, finalement demanda encore :

\- Juste « Fili » ? Qui est ton père ?

Il était de coutume sur Arda de se présenter en donnant le nom de son père, Fili ne l'ignorait pas. Un jour, il s'en souvenait, un garçon plus âgé que lui qui travaillait à ses côtés à décharger les bateaux au port de Carnoval, lui ayant posé les mêmes questions et ayant reçu les mêmes réponses, lui avait fait remarquer que :

\- Si je ne connaissais pas le nom de mon père, moi j'en inventerais un. Ça m'éviterait de passer pour un bâtard.

Fili n'avait pas répondu mais il rejetait cette suggestion de tout son être. Sans doute, s'inventer un géniteur, donner un nom quelconque lui aurait déjà épargné bien des désagréments, ainsi qu'à Kili. Mais l'enfant ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il estimait que ce serait trahir son vrai père, en le dépossédant de son identité. Si peu qu'il l'ait connu, Fili demeurait indéfectiblement loyal à ce nain, celui à qui il devait l'existence, qui l'avait aimé et que sa mère elle aussi aimait tant, au point de ne plus pouvoir prononcer son nom après sa mort.

Il répondit sèchement au guerrier qui l'interrogeait :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ah. Et ton ami ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est mon frère. Il s'appelle Kili.

\- Fili et Kili. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, avec ce dragon de Mila ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta Fili, qui aurait bien voulu que l'autre cesse de poser des questions et lui fiche la paix.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Non.

Le nain s'esclaffa :

\- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, mon garçon ! Ton frère et toi, seriez-vous par hasard sortis comme ça de la pierre de notre montagne ?

Exaspéré mais n'osant répondre vertement de peur de représailles, Fili pinça les lèvres et laissa tomber, sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre ce qu'il pensait de cet interrogatoire :

\- Le seigneur Thorin nous a amenés ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Le prince Thorin ? Mais il n'est rentré que ce soir.

\- Oui.

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez, tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas de parents ? Comment avez-vous…

\- Oh, Burnin, laisse-le donc tranquille, grogna un autre soldat. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es assommant à toujours vouloir tout savoir.

\- Quoi ? On ne peut plus parler ? Je peux poser des questions, non ?

\- Moi j'ai l'impression que ce gamin n'a pas envie de te répondre. Fiche-lui la paix, tu l'empêches de manger.

Au grand soulagement de Fili, les deux nains commencèrent à se disputer, sans plus se soucier de lui. Il constata alors que Kili paraissait à demi endormi sur son banc, les yeux papillotants et jouant machinalement avec sa fourchette, sans plus manger. Etonnant, pensa l'aîné. Il était vrai que son frère et lui n'étaient plus si affamés, à présent : ils avaient pu se restaurer de manière très convenable durant tout le voyage. Mais les habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement : quand on sait ce que sait qu'avoir faim, faim à en avoir mal au ventre, on a tendance à manger chaque fois qu'on le peut et autant qu'on le peut.

\- Kili, chuchota Fili. Tu n'as plus faim ?

Kili porta une nouvelle bouchée à ses lèvres, sans grand enthousiasme. Il paraissait vraiment fatigué. Mila revint comme Fili terminait sa propre portion et, après s'être enquis de savoir s'ils avaient fini de manger, elle les invita à la suivre. Elle les entraîna dans de multiples galeries, leur fit monter des escaliers, les conduisit à travers ce qui paraissait être un dédale dans lequel elle avançait cependant sans hésitation et les deux petits nains eurent l'impression qu'elle leur faisait faire plusieurs fois le tour complet de la cité. Enfin, elle enfila une série de couloirs plus étroits et s'arrêta pour finir dans un profond renfoncement, au fond duquel brûlait un brasero qui dispensait chaleur et lumière alentour. Puis elle désigna, dans la paroi de pierre, une sorte d'alcôve creusée à même la roche. Une épaisse paillasse y avait été déposée et plusieurs couvertures étaient pliées dessus.

\- Vous allez dormir là, dit la naine. Si vous avez besoin de vous soulager, il y a des lieux d'aisance au bout du couloir que l'on vient de suivre. Je viendrai vous chercher demain.

Puis elle s'en alla, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Kili se hâta de grimper dans la « niche » de pierre, rampa jusqu'au fond et s'étendit avec un soupir d'aise. La paillasse était propre et bien rembourrée, les couvertures épaisses, moelleuses et douces invitaient au sommeil et il était épuisé. Fili le rejoignit bientôt. L'alcôve était suffisamment haute, large et profonde pour tous les deux, la paillasse assez large. La lumière projetée sur les parois par le brasero les rassurait et l'air était tiède. Il n'y avait plus personne alentours, ce qui apaisait leur inquiétude. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas bénéficié d'un tel confort et d'une telle tranquillité.

Fili lui aussi sentit ses paupières se fermer sitôt qu'il fut allongé et qu'il eut étendu une couverture sur lui. En cet instant, aucun des deux frères ne se souciait plus le moins du monde de ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Dormir à l'aise, dans un endroit confortable, avec l'estomac plein leur paraissait déjà merveilleux. Un peu de l'insouciance de leur âge venait de leur être restituée.

OO00OO

Tandis que Fili et Kili, propres et repus, s'endormaient au chaud, Mila frappait à la porte du cabinet de travail de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, qui l'invita aussitôt à entrer. Le prince nain se tenait devant la cheminée, sa pipe à la bouche, et semblait rêveur.

\- Monseigneur, fit la naine en lui adressant une révérence. Les deux enfants sont lavés, habillés, nourris et couchés.

\- Très bien. Ils ne t'ont pas donné de mal ?

\- Non, assura Mila. Mais il faudra des semaines avant que ces tignasses hirsutes puissent ressembler à quelque chose. Il ne sera pas facile de venir à bout de tous ces nœuds.

\- Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, dit Thorin. Et encore, leurs cheveux sont courts, je trouve, pour des nains.

\- Il se pourrait qu'ils aient été coupés, Monseigneur, fit la femme avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Thorin fronça aussitôt les sourcils : il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée d'aucun nain de toucher aux cheveux de l'un des siens, même d'un enfant, quand bien même ceux-ci ressembleraient à de l'étoupe, comme c'était le cas pour Fili et Kili. Il n'y a pas pire humiliation pour un nain que couper ses cheveux ou sa barbe. A tel point que c'est en fait un châtiment infamant, destiné à ceux qui ont abjuré leur honneur.

\- Ce ne serait qu'une avanie parmi toutes celles que ces petits ont eu à supporter, ajouta Mila.

Thorin la regarda attentivement : la femme n'était ni loquace ni démonstrative. Mais il s'aperçut que ses yeux luisaient d'indignation… non, de colère.

\- Mais encore ? s'enquit-il.

\- Vous avez vu leurs visages ? Et les mains du cadet ?

\- Evidemment, soupira Thorin. Et j'ai vu aussi leurs réactions dès qu'on les approche ou qu'on leur parle. Ils s'attendent à tout instant à être malmenés.

Mila fit un signe affirmatif, parut réfléchir un instant, peut-être aux mots qu'elle allait employer. Mais soudain tout jaillit en une fois, en une longue tirade qu'elle débita d'une traite, presque sans reprendre son souffle :

\- Eh bien, Monseigneur, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Je n'ai jamais vu des enfants aussi maigres. Tous leurs os menacent de leur percer la peau. Et si ce n'était que ça ! Ils ont été maltraités, Monseigneur, battus, tourmentés… ils sont tous les deux couverts de traces de coups, de bleus, de marques et de cicatrices ! Les bras, les jambes, le dos, les côtes... Enfin, il serait plus rapide de faire le compte des endroits du corps qui sont à peu près intacts, et les doigts d'une seule main y suffisent largement. Si j'en juge par ce que j'ai vu, ils ont été battus jusqu'au sang à maintes reprises. Certaines marques ne disparaîtront jamais, j'en ai peur. C'est une honte ! Le plus jeune n'a sûrement pas dix ans. Qui a traité ces garçons d'une manière aussi indigne ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, si c'est ce que tu suggères, dit Thorin en riant à moitié devant l'emportement et la révolte de la naine, tant il était exceptionnel que celle-ci laisse ainsi libre court à ses émotions.

Il eut l'impression que Mila se retenait de justesse de hausser les épaules :

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous êtes incapable de brutaliser des innocents de cette manière. Par ailleurs, si certaines marques sont récentes, d'autres remontent manifestement à loin. Mais…

\- Je sais seulement que leurs parents sont morts, l'interrompit Thorin. Ils étaient aux mains d'un humain qui essayait de se servir d'eux pour… lui rapporter de l'argent.

Les yeux de Mila s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et son visage exprima l'horreur la plus profonde.

\- Il voulait en faire des voleurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Le visage du seigneur nain se rembrunit et il ajouta entre ses dents :

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce monstre n'a jamais pensé ou cherché à les prostituer. Au moins ça. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas en jurer.

Il y eut un silence. Mila semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux gouffres noirs.

\- Les deux gamins mouraient de faim, quand nous les avons trouvés, poursuivit Thorin. Au sens propre du terme. L'aîné avait tenté de voler de la nourriture pour son frère. Je n'en sais pas plus. Essaie de les faire parler, ils t'en diront peut-être davantage.

\- J'en doute, répondit la naine.

Elle avait repris son masque impassible.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils en parleront, précisa-t-elle. Surtout pas à moi : je ne leur suis pas sympathique.

Elle eut un très rapide sourire et acheva :

\- Et je ne le serai pas tant que je les forcerai à se laver.

\- Fais au mieux, conclut Thorin. Et tiens-moi au courant.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait en confiant les deux orphelins à cette naine qui à Ered Luin assurait des fonctions d'intendante. D'abord, c'était une personne efficace, de bon sens et de grand sang-froid, en laquelle il avait toute confiance. Ensuite, il savait, et la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu n'avait fait que le lui confirmer, que bien qu'elle paraisse froide et austère, Mila prendrait grand soin des garçons. Nul n'ignorait le drame qui avait brisé sa vie. Mila avait été mariée, autrefois. Hélas, ni son époux ni ses trois enfants n'avaient survécu à l'attaque de Smaug. Depuis, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre évoquer les disparus. Certains à Ered Luin, qui avaient pu fuir en l'entraînant avec eux, amorphe, frappée d'horreur, avaient raconté qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux son fils aîné consumé par le feu du dragon. Personne n'avait jamais eu l'audace, ou la cruauté, de lui demander la moindre précision à ce sujet. Une chose en tous les cas était certaine : pour Mila, n'importe quel enfant était sacré. Elle aurait sans doute défendu de sa vie même le rejeton d'un orc si le cas c'était trouvé, plutôt que d'abandonner un petit à un sort funeste.

Fili et Kili étaient entre de bonnes mains.

 **00000000**

 **Coucou. Je m'excuse s'il ne semble pas se passer grand-chose pour le moment, ça ne durera pas très longtemps. De nombreuses péripéties attendent nos héros à Ered Luin, des rencontres, des découvertes et des "mésaventures" diverses (plus rien de méchant, promis), mais cette seconde partie est avant tout psychologique, c'est dans leurs têtes à présent qu'il faut que les choses se fassent, alors il me faut un peu plus de temps qu'au début pour tout mettre en comme Mila sera omniprésente jusqu'à la fin ou presque, il me fallait aussi la présenter en détails.  
**


	16. Une nouvelle vie

Fili et Kili dormirent tard en ce premier matin. Le long voyage jusqu'à Ered Luin ajouté aux découvertes et émotions de la veille les avaient grandement fatigués. Lorsque tous deux furent éveillés, ne sachant que faire ni ou aller ils demeurèrent étendus sous leurs couvertures, s'étonnant qu'on leur ait permis de dormir tout leur saoul : d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris la veille, ils pensaient qu'on les tirerait du lit à l'aube pour les faire travailler jusqu'au crépuscule, avec sans doute, pour tout salaire, quelques claques ou autres avanies.

Pourtant, quand Mila vint les chercher, elle les ramena simplement aux cuisines où il leur fut donné un verre de lait et une pomme. C'était une perpétuelle source de stupéfaction pour les deux frères, cette profusion de nourriture qu'on leur donnait si régulièrement, sans rien exiger (jusqu'à présent du moins) en retour. Même du vivant de leur mère ils n'avaient jamais connu le luxe de faire plusieurs repas par jour. En fait de repas, il s'agissait d'ailleurs le plus souvent de pain, parfois d'un peu de fromage, tout à fait exceptionnellement d'un quignon de lard.

Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé, Mila leur expliqua que selon le souhait du prince Thorin ils allaient à présent rejoindre un groupe d'enfants d'âges divers, garçons et filles, qui chaque matin suivaient les leçons du forgeron. Les plus jeunes, comme Kili, ne faisaient encore qu'écouter et regarder, les plus âgés avaient l'autorisation de commencer la pratique et tous étaient régulièrement appelés à balayer ou ranger. Le talent des nains pour les arts de la forge n'était un secret pour personne. Hommes et femmes s'y entendaient parfaitement, car on les leur enseignait dès leur enfance. Fili et Kili étaient sans aucun doute très en retard dans ce domaine.

C'est ainsi qu'au fil des semaines qui suivirent, les deux jeunes nains commencèrent à mener une existence qui leur paraissait totalement étrange. A tel point qu'ils avaient parfois l'impression de rêver tout éveillé. Il était tellement inhabituel de n'avoir jamais froid, de porter des vêtements chauds et confortables et d'être à l'abri des intempéries ! Dans un premier temps, une naine, la même que le premier soir, avait fait quelques retouches à leurs vêtements d'emprunt pour que ceux-ci soient parfaitement à leur taille. Et on leur avait donné des bottes, bien adaptées à leurs pieds, autrement plus confortables, chaudes et douillettes que les affreuses chaussures, dures comme de la carne, qu'ils portaient depuis leur séjour à l'Institution (ils avaient été contents de voir la grimace de dégoût de la naine lorsqu'elle avait emporté ces choses hideuses et si désagréables à porter : ils s'étaient sentis compris). Par la suite, on leur avait donné des vêtements neufs. Oui neufs ! Mieux encore, ils avaient à présent plusieurs tenues de rechange et une sorte de grande chemise ample pour la nuit. Mila veillait à ce que leurs vêtements soient lavés chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Les enfants trouvaient tout cela étonnant, sinon extravagant, mais malgré tout bien agréable.

Le plus extraordinaire toutefois à leurs yeux était de ne plus jamais connaître la faim : non seulement on leur permettait de manger tous les jours, trois fois par jour, mais encore de manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés. En outre, la nourriture était variée et excellente, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Enfin, plus jamais ils n'étaient frappés pour un oui ou pour un non. Pas plus à Ered Luin que durant le voyage qui les y avait amenés, nul n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur eux. Sur ce dernier point cependant, les deux frères demeuraient très craintifs. Ils avaient acquis des réflexes profondément enracinés en eux. Au moindre geste brusque ou même simplement un peu vif, ils avaient un mouvement de recul et de défense. En fait, l'un comme l'autre _attendait_ le moment où viendraient les coups. Cela ne pouvait pas manquer, ils en étaient persuadés. Ils ne se posaient même pas la question. Néanmoins, le moment fatidique paraissait chaque jour reculé. Même lorsque les deux frères pensaient qu'il était arrivé : par exemple, un matin, lors de la leçon du forgeron, Kili qui regardait avec intérêt des outils sur un établi avait voulu en examiner un de plus près et l'avait donc pris en main. A ceci près que l'instrument s'était révélé être beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il lui avait échappé des mains, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit énorme. Kili s'était retourné d'un bond, le souffle court. Tout le monde avait tourné la tête et le regardait. Fili avait senti son cœur saisi d'un élancement douloureux et, malheureusement, familier :

\- Oh non… avait-il pensé.

Les souvenirs affreux de l'Institution revenaient en foule à son esprit. Kili, sans doute, allait à présent être puni ou battu, ou les deux, pour avoir touché à ces outils sans autorisation et en outre en avoir laissé tomber un... Le souvenir de Deth et de sa cravache n'était pas loin ! Cependant, le forgeron coupé en pleine démonstration, ayant vu ce qui avait causé l'interruption, avait paru attendre quelque chose avant de dire, d'un ton paisible :

\- Remets ça en place, petit, dépêche-toi. Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un elfe à deux têtes.

Kili ignorait totalement ce qu'était un elfe et ne savait donc pas quel était le nombre de tête réglementaire porté par cette créature. Il s'était contenté d'obéir puis, tandis que le forgeron reprenait sa leçon, était demeuré coi, retenant son souffle, jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Il devait se passer quelque chose. C'était forcé. Et pourtant, non. Ni ce jour-là ni les suivants, personne n'avait fait la moindre allusion à l'incident.

Ce dernier ne resta cependant pas sans conséquences, positives cette fois : Fili et Kili avaient jusque-là suivi ces leçons uniquement parce qu'on les y forçait. A dater de ce jour, par une sorte de reconnaissance innée envers ce nain gentil qui n'avait même pas grondé Kili pour sa maladresse, ils s'efforcèrent de prendre de l'intérêt à ses démonstrations. Et très vite, il ne leur fut plus nécessaire de feindre : l'amour des nains pour le métal, et plus encore pour la mystérieuse alliance du métal et du feu, sans même parler de l'amour des choses bien faites, ils le portaient en eux à leur insu jusque-là et ils trouvaient enfin à l'exprimer. Ainsi, très vite, ils commencèrent à prendre plaisir à ces leçons. D'autant que le forgeron ne se fâchait jamais : d'un mot prononcé avec calme, il rappelait à l'ordre ceux qui paraissaient dissipés ou inattentifs, rien de plus. Jamais les garçons ne le virent crier ou frapper quiconque. Ils en étaient encore et toujours abasourdis. Bien sûr, aucun des deux frères n'avait suffisamment de recul encore pour comprendre combien les choses étaient différentes ici qu'à Carnoval : autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient mis à mal par une bande de gamins ou même par un adulte, Dis n'avait aucun recours. Elle ne pouvait que les soigner et s'efforcer de les réconforter. Ni Fili ni Kili ne réalisait qu'ici, c'était différent : si un jeune nain avait été injustement puni par un tiers, ses parents auraient réagi avec vigueur. Cela étant, même s'ils l'avaient su, les deux garçons en seraient arrivés à la même conclusion : en ce qui les concernait, personne ne se souciait de ce qui pouvait leur arriver... ils ne pouvait réaliser que si quelqu'un avait porté la main sur eux sans raison, Mila s'en serait rendu compte et, avant même d'en informer Thorin, aurait fondu bec et ongles sur le coupable. Personne ne s'intéressait à eux, pensaient-ils, c'était une leçon qu'ils avaient durement apprise et depuis longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, là ne s'arrêtaient pas leurs sujets d'étonnement. Ils avaient cru tout d'abord, ils avaient sérieusement cru qu'on allait les obliger à trimer du matin au soir, en échange de l'abri, des vêtements et de la nourriture qu'ils recevaient. Lorsque Thorin avait parlé de « leur trouver de l'occupation », « d'apprentissage », etc, ils avaient pensé que cela signifiait qu'on exigerait d'eux, chaque jour, de longues heures de labeur. N'était-ce pas ainsi que le monde tournait ? Tout comme Frégor, ce nain exigeait d'eux, en somme, qu'ils payent leur « loyer ». C'était du moins ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre. Or, il s'avéra à l'usage qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

Lorsque la leçon du matin, à la forge, se terminait, ils avaient l'autorisation de _jouer_ , ou _explorer_ à leur aise. En un mot comme en cent, ils disposaient de _temps libre_ , à utiliser comme bon leur semblait. Du temps libre ? Sans contrepartie ? Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à le concevoir. Fili se souvenait que cela arrivait, du temps que Kili était encore tout petit. Sa mère le laissait jouer… c'était si loin, cela semblait avoir été dans une autre vie. Très vite, il avait fallu songer à survivre et il n'y avait plus jamais eu de temps pour rien d'autre.

En milieu de journée, ils avaient droit à un second repas. Un vrai repas. Succulent de surcroît. Rien à voir avec le pain et le fromage de l'Institution. Très souvent, surtout au début, ce qu'on leur donnait leur était inconnu. Aussi, chaque repas était-il source de découverte. Refuser ce qu'on leur proposait, sous prétexte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou que l'aspect, l'odeur, voire le goût ne leur plaisait pas trop ? Ils n'y songeaient pas : ils avaient eu trop faim pendant trop longtemps. Trop longtemps ils avaient dû se contenter de déchets ou de rebuts et ils étaient trop heureux à présent de pouvoir manger à leur faim.

Après ce second repas, comme l'avait dit Thorin, Mila en effet trouvait à les occuper. Elle les conduisait chaque jour ici ou là dans la cité, auprès d'un nain ou d'un autre, qui leur demandait d'effectuer des tâches légères. Cela pouvait consister à balayer un atelier, à apporter quelques objets indispensables à un artisan occupé à travailler ou, au contraire, à ranger du matériel... Les deux frères n'aimaient pas beaucoup cela à vrai dire, mais ils ne songeaient pas à protester tant leur vie leur paraissait irréelle et tant il y avait de compensations. Pour être honnête, Fili devait s'avouer qu'on ne leur demandait rien de bien compliqué ou d'exténuant. Tirer de l'eau d'un puits durant des heures ou aider au chargement et au déchargement des bateaux dans le port était autrement plus dur. Par ailleurs (continuel sujet d'étonnement pour les enfants), même si certains des nains auxquels on leur demandait de rendre quelques services ne leur plaisaient pas trop, aucun ne les brutalisait jamais. Les deux garçons étaient parfois grondés, voire houspillés s'ils n'allaient pas assez vite ou commettaient une maladresse, rien de plus.

En fin d'après-midi, Fili et Kili étaient à nouveau libres jusqu'au repas du soir. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Par-dessus le marché, on leur permettait de circuler dans toute la cité, qu'ils entreprirent donc d'explorer petit à petit. Un jour ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, gardée par une sentinelle. Dehors il faisait terriblement froid et le vent hurlait entre les cimes des montagnes. Les garçons firent demi-tour, sincèrement heureux de se trouver à l'abri.

Certes, après le troisième repas de la journée venait le moment qu'ils détestaient tous deux par-dessus tout : avant d'aller dormir, Mila les forçait à se laver. Tous les soirs sans exception. Et lorsqu'enfin elle les jugeait propres, elle entreprenait de démêler leurs cheveux, ce qui ne se faisait jamais sans glapissements de toutes sortes. Mila était la bête noire de Fili et Kili. Ils étaient certains qu'elle les détestait et qu'elle n'attendait, elle aussi, qu'une occasion de les brutaliser. En elle ils voyaient l'ombre de Deth, qui les avait tant persécutés. Certainement, cette naine à l'air sinistre aurait été ravie de les piéger elle aussi pour les faire punir. D'ailleurs elle passait son temps à les menacer, cela voulait tout dire, non ? Elle avait commencé dès le premier soir, lorsque Kili avait repoussé la brosse. Et elle ne s'était pas arrêtée en si bon chemin ! Ainsi, lorsqu'ils protestaient lors de l'effroyable séance de démêlage du soir, elle affirmait « que s'ils ne cessaient pas de bouger, elle leur arracherait tous les cheveux de la tête ». S'ils venaient à prononcer un mot que la naine jugeait mal élevé ou grossier, elle assurait que si elle l'entendait à nouveau elle leur frotterait la bouche avec du savon, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kili le premier soir. S'ils grommelaient qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller aider tel ou tel dans l'après-midi, elle assurait qu'elle ne leur donnerait qu'un croûton de pain sec le soir au dîner, car "les paresseux ne peuvent pas avoir faim", etc.

Mila leur pourrissait l'existence. Fili et Kili la craignaient et la détestaient à la fois. Elle vérifiait régulièrement que leur paillasse et leurs couvertures étaient toujours propres (ça encore…) mais elle exigeait également qu'ils changent régulièrement de vêtements. Elle leur interdisait de jurer. Elle les houspillait pour qu'ils se montrent polis envers tout un chacun. Elle les empêchait de manger avec leurs doigts (un soir, elle avait forcé Fili, qui se rebellait et refusait de toucher à sa fourchette, à aller s'asseoir par terre, lui affirmant que s'il ne se tenait pas correctement à table, il ne serait plus autorisé à s'y asseoir. Le garçon en avait éprouvé une telle honte qu'il n'avait pas osé passer outre depuis, tout en injuriant copieusement la naine en pensée à chaque occasion qui se présentait).

Mais de toutes les vicissitudes que leur infligeait l'intendante, la toilette ou le bain du soir était le pire. Kili tout particulièrement appréhendait ce moment. Un soir, il s'enfuit en courant en voyant arriver la redoutable Mila avec sa brosse et alla se réfugier dans l'alcôve de pierre qui lui servait de lit. Lorsqu'elle vint le chercher par la peau du cou, il se débattit en hurlant. Mila l'avertit que s'il ne cessait pas, elle demanderait « à deux nains très forts de l'amener à la buanderie et de le tenir pendant qu'elle le laverait ». Et elle l'avait fait ! Kili ne s'était calmé que lorsque l'un des nains (il se nommait Gloïn) qu'elle avait hélé dans la galerie, l'avait menacé de lui donner une fessée s'il ne se calmait pas. Il faut dire qu'en se débattant, Kili venait de lui donner un grand coup de poing au passage. Plus tard, Mila avait fait son rapport à Thorin :

\- A présent qu'ils ont repris des forces, dit-elle, ils sont pleins de vie et leurs véritables personnalités commencent à apparaître. Ils sont un peu rebelles, comme tous les garçons de leur âge. Et puis ils ont du mal à s'astreindre à une certaine discipline. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude. En même temps, chaque fois qu'on les oblige à quelque chose, ils semblent effrayés, comme s'ils redoutaient un piège. Heureusement qu'ils sont si jeunes, avec du temps ça leur passera. Le vrai problème est qu'ils ont été tellement brutalisés et maltraités qu'il leur faudra sans doute des mois, sinon des années, pour retrouver confiance en leur entourage. Ils ont toujours peur, Monseigneur. Ils se méfient de tout le monde et ils savent pourquoi. Il suffit de voir dans quel état ils sont. Le pire, c'est qu'ils s'attendent visiblement à être battus à tout moment. C'est à vous fendre le cœur. Et le souci, c'est que comme ils se méfient de tout un chacun, ils fuient tous les contacts avec les autres, enfants ou adultes. Ils ne pourront jamais s'épanouir tant qu'ils porteront cette peur en eux.

Mila était observatrice et avait parfaitement raison sur tous les points. Rien n'y faisait, ni Fili ni Kili ne parvenait à se sentir rassuré ou en confiance, jamais, avec personne. Ils continuaient à penser que tôt ou tard, les coups de bâton, ou de cravache, ou de poing recommenceraient à tomber. Du même coup, ils ne parlaient à personne, à moins d'y être forcés. Par voie de conséquence, ils ne se liaient avec personne et ne faisaient qu'entretenir leur relation unique et fusionnelle. Une fois pour toutes, ils étaient tous deux seuls contre le monde.

Cela ne tarda pas à poser certains problèmes : d'une part, les enfants de leur âge commençaient à les considérer bizarrement. D'autre part, sans qu'ils soient capables de s'expliquer pourquoi, Fili et Kili commencèrent à souffrir d'un mal-être permanent. Quelque chose d'important manquait à leur vie, ils le sentaient tous les deux mais étaient incapables de savoir quoi. C'est que sans le savoir ni pouvoir l'exprimer, les deux enfants qui désormais ne manquaient plus de rien sur le plan matériel éprouvaient tous deux un terrible vide affectif. Trop malheureux auparavant pour s'appesantir sur le passé, trop accaparés par leur survie, ils pensaient à présent souvent à leur mère disparue, dont l'absence se faisait cruellement sentir. Inconsciemment, ils avaient besoin de se sentir aimés et besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer en retour. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais ce besoin était là, bien présent, n'attendant qu'un prétexte. Mila, qui était celle qui s'occupait le plus d'eux, aurait sans doute été la mieux placée pour remplir ce rôle (Fili et Kili auraient vivement protesté si on avait pu suggérer une telle chose devant eux). Et l'intendante le savait parfaitement. Elle connaissait la vie, les besoins du corps et ceux du cœur, elle savait bien que les enfants souffraient de n'avoir personne en dehors de leur duo fusionnel. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait _pu_ devenir celle dont ils avaient besoin… Il aurait suffi de peu de chose. Un mot gentil, un geste tendre, une attention... moins que ça encore, qui sait. Sa raison disait oui mais son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre :

\- NON ! Tu as assez souffert, tu perdrais ceux-là comme tu as perdu les autres et ce ne serait encore que souffrance, souffrance et souffrance…

Quelque chose en elle était mort, Mila en était consciente. Elle prenait soin des enfants et n'aurait jamais permis qu'on leur fasse du mal. Elle reconnaissait leurs qualités et était navrée de les voir si apeurés, mais elle ne s'autorisait pas à les aimer. Alors elle se cantonnait au rôle de gouvernante diligente obéissant aux ordres de son prince. Certes, elle se serait fait tuer pour protéger les deux orphelins s'ils s'étaient trouvés en danger, peut-être en souvenir des siens, ses enfants à elle, ceux que personne n'avait pu sauver, mais elle était incapable d'éprouver pour eux des sentiments plus tendres. Ni pour eux ni pour aucun autre. Elle en avait perdu le pouvoir et la latitude. Ou du moins, elle se refusait à le faire. Fili et Kili le sentaient sans pouvoir exprimer ce qui les rebutait chez cette femme et donc, de leur côté, ne pouvaient s'attacher à elle et croyaient à tort qu'elle était leur ennemie.

Thorin n'avait pas revu les deux frères depuis le jour de leur arrivée à Ered Luin, bien que Mila le tienne au courant de tous leurs faits et gestes. Il fut toutefois amené à intervenir dans leur nouvelle existence un soir, alors qu'il bavardait avec Balin dans l'une des galeries de la cité. Soudain, une petite silhouette brune jaillit au détour d'un croisement et, comme l'enfant regardait derrière lui, sans doute pour voir si quelqu'un le poursuivait, il heurta les deux nains de plein fouet.

\- Et alors ?! gronda Thorin. Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître le petit nain tant son apparence avait changé : il était à présent proprement vêtu, proprement tenu, sa chevelure brune commençait à retrouver quelque lustre et les marques de son visage étaient presque entièrement estompées. A vrai dire, il le reconnut surtout à son attitude car Kili, tout d'abord étourdi par le choc, avait machinalement reculé en levant les bras pour se protéger, dans un geste devenu instinctif.

\- Oh, c'est toi ? fit Thorin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où cours-tu si vite ?

L'enfant reprenait ses esprits. Comme la voix qui s'adressait à lui n'avait aucun accent menaçant et qu'aucune retombée déplaisante ne s'abattait sur lui , il jeta un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus le rempart de ses bras et reconnut à son tour les deux adultes. Tout d'abord effrayé, il jugea finalement, ni Thorin ni Balin ne paraissant vouloir s'en prendre à lui, que ces nains qui les avaient emmenés loin de Carnoval et leur avait donné à manger alors qu'ils mouraient de faim étaient moins redoutables que ce qui le menaçait dans l'immédiat. Et un plan désespéré se fit jour dans son esprit. Car la vérité était que si Kili courait si vite, c'était une fois encore pour échapper à l'horrible Mila et au bain du soir. Il était prêt à courir toute la nuit et aussi loin qu'il le faudrait, mais il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à supporter ça... En reconnaissant Thorin, il lui vint une idée : ce nain, après tout, n'était-il pas celui auquel tout le monde obéissait ici ? Mila ne cessait de leur en rebattre les oreilles : "le prince Thorin a dit... le prince Thorin veut que..." .. ces mots revenaient dans sa bouche dix fois par semaine. Et ledit Thorin ne paraissant pas nourrir de mauvaises intentions à son égard dans l'immédiat... s'il parvenait à le convaincre...

\- Mila veut que je me lave ! débita-t-il à toute allure. Mais je veux pas ! Je veux pas, seigneur Thorin ! Plus jamais !

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est un véritable drame, à ce que je vois, fit observer Thorin, amusé.

Kili ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle ou d'amusant dans cette situation mais il savait que les adultes sont des êtres incompréhensibles. Aussi ne se laissa-t-il pas démonter :

\- Je vais pas être obligé, hein ? insista-t-il en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers Thorin.

\- On ne dit pas « hein », le corrigea machinalement ce dernier. On dit « n'est-ce pas ».

\- Oui mais je serais pas obligé ? Je serais pas obligé, je serais pas obligé, dites ?

Thorin rit à nouveau.

\- Ce petit nain ne veut pas se laver, fit-il en se tournant vers son compagnon. Que préconises-tu de faire, Balin ?

\- C'est un grave problème, répondit Balin en souriant et en caressant sa barbe d'un air réfléchi. Un grave problème.

Au même instant, on entendit un nouveau bruit de pas précipités et Mila apparut à son tour, l'air fortement courroucée.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant Kili. Te voilà !

L'enfant adressa à Thorin et Balin un regard éperdu. Après tout, ils les avaient sauvés de Frégor, Fili et lui. Alors peut-être pourraient-ils le sauver aussi de Mila, son baquet et sa brosse ? Le jeune garçon se hâta de se placer derrière eux.

\- Viens ici tout de suite ! décréta Mila d'un ton sec.

\- Je veux pas ! piailla Kili en reculant précipitamment. Je veux pas, je veux pas !

\- A ce point ? demanda Thorin, amusé.

\- Je veux plus aller dans son baquet ! Plus jamais ! cria le petit d'une voix aiguë.

Thorin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il ensuite avec gravité. Se laver dans un baquet, c'est bon pour les bébés. Tu es assez grand pour fréquenter les salles d'eau de la montagne et te laver seul, j'en suis sûr.

L'enfant se détendit aussitôt et adressa un regard triomphant, quoiqu'encore un peu méfiant, à Mila.

\- Alors je suis plus obligé, seigneur Thorin ? demanda-t-il en guise de confirmation.

\- Non, mais à condition de te laver toi-même quand même. Marché conclu ?

Kili fit la moue, hésitant. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais après tout...

\- Oui, d'accord, dit-il enfin, un peu boudeur.

Thorin se tourna vers Mila :

\- Indiques-leur les salles d'eau. Je pense qu'ils pourront se débrouiller.

L'intendante ne répondit que par une courte révérence.

00OO00

L'affaire des salles d'eau fut considérée par Fili et Kili comme une grande victoire, dont ils ne furent pas peu fiers. Non seulement ils échappaient à Mila, mais encore ils étaient heureux qu'on les ait enfin reconnus aptes à se débrouiller seuls. Et il y avait encore un avantage considérable à ces nouvelles dispositions : même si les nains ne sont guère pudiques, il y avait des salles d'eau destinées aux hommes et jeunes garçons, d'autres pour les femmes et leurs filles. Ce qui signifiait que Mila n'était pas supposée entrer dans les salles destinées aux hommes. Fili et Kili avaient donc une paix royale et plus d'une fois ils expédièrent leur toilette très rapidement, préférant s'éclabousser et chahuter dans l'eau en toute impunité, d'autant plus qu'ils savaient que l'intendante les attendait. La faire lambiner était tout simplement délectable. Du coup ils ne rechignaient pas à fréquenter ces fameuses salles d'eau (qui, pour être honnête, les impressionnaient considérablement, notamment du fait de l'eau chaude qui coulait d'un petit canal creusé dans le roc) et à s'y attarder à loisir.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul inconvénient : ces salles étaient rarement inoccupées et les enfants ne parvenaient pas à vaincre leur méfiance vis à vis des autres, adultes ou non. Ils comprirent vite cependant que les adultes ne prêtaient aucune attention à eux. Malgré tout, Fili et Kili se tenaient à l'écart, parlant à voix basse, surveillant sans cesse les autres occupants des lieux.

Les enfants ou adolescents leur adressaient souvent la parole. Les deux frères coupaient court et s'éclipsaient au plus vite : ils gardaient un cruel souvenir des garçons de l'Institution, qui les avaient tant fait souffrir.

 **0000000000000000000**

 **Tout est en place... allez, on y va !**


	17. Les terrains d'entraînement partie 1

Ce que Fili et Kili aimaient le mieux, durant leur temps libre, c'était de se rendre sur les terrains d'entraînement de la montagne et de regarder les guerriers s'affronter ou entretenir leurs techniques de combat. Les yeux brillants, les deux frères pouvaient rester là des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que l'insupportable Mila vienne interrompre la fête pour les faire passer à table ou leur confier ce qu'ils considéraient comme une corvée, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils aimaient aussi voir Dwalin, ce colosse au crâne tatoué, enseigner les rudiments du combat à un groupe d'enfants et d'adolescents et rêvaient ensuite qu'eux aussi pourraient peut-être, un jour qui sait, apprendre à manier les armes. Ils n'en savaient évidemment rien mais en eux courait le sang des guerriers : tout ce qui touchait aux armes et au combat exerçait sur eux une grande fascination et un enthousiasme absolu.

Un jour, ils regardèrent longtemps de jeunes garçons comme eux (enfin, tous plus âgés que Kili, tout de même) suivre une leçon d'escrime, utilisant des bâtons en guise d'épée. Dwalin passait entre eux, corrigeait leurs positions, les obligeait à recommencer sans fin les mêmes mouvements, les bousculant légèrement chaque fois qu'ils semblaient relâcher leur attention ou faisaient mine de s'arrêter.

Dwalin faisait peur à Fili et Kili plus que n'importe quel autre nain, bien que l'aîné ait longtemps chevauché avec lui lors du voyage jusqu'à Ered Luin et qu'aucun mal n'en ait découlé. N'empêche : il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Ses élèves paraissaient avoir pour lui le plus grand respect et ne répliquaient jamais, même lorsqu'il leur affirmait d'un ton rogue "qu'ils ne pourraient même pas affronter une grand-mère armée de son aiguille à tricoter tant ils étaient empotés". Pourtant, les deux frères songeaient souvent que pour pouvoir se joindre aux autres garçons, ils seraient prêts l'un et l'autre à supporter les sarcasmes de l'intraitable instructeur, malgré la crainte que ce dernier leur inspirait. D'ailleurs, l'observant jour après jour, ils constatèrent que malgré ses commentaires parfois acerbes il ne rudoyait jamais personne...

Ce jour-là cependant, au bout d'un temps Kili parut se lasser :

\- Fili, dit-il en tirant sur la manche de son frère. J'ai faim. Tu viens ?

Fili savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir : depuis que leur route avait croisé celle des nains, ni son frère ni lui-même n'avait plus jamais souffert de la faim. Ils faisaient trois copieux repas par jour, tous les jours. Mais ce matin-là, l'une des cuisinières qui, semblait-il, les avait pris en affection, leur avait promis des gâteaux au miel. Apparemment, la gourmandise de Kili l'emportait sur son intérêt pour les armes et les techniques de combat.

\- Filiiiiii, insista-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, fit l'aîné, sans quitter le terrain des yeux tant il était fasciné. Vas-y tout seul, Kili. Je viens dans cinq minutes.

\- C'est sûr ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

Fili ne réalisait pas lui-même à quel point il était désormais rassuré par son environnement ; autrefois il ne quittait son frère que contraint et forcé. A présent, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, à priori du moins, à l'intérieur de la montagne. A condition, pensait-il, de se tenir à l'écart de tous. Même les soldats, qui leur avaient fait si peur au début, ne les inquiétaient plus vraiment. Les garçons ne les appréciaient pas beaucoup, c'est vrai, car ils étaient assez rudes, parfois grossiers, souvent curieux, mais aucun d'eux ne leur avait jamais fait le moindre mal, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais levé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur eux. Fili savait que Kili ne se risquerait pas à aborder qui que ce soit et la cuisine leur paraissait l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la cité. En dépit de sa méfiance toujours exacerbée envers tout un chacun, l'aîné ne croyait donc pas que son petit frère puisse courir le moindre risque. Pas en si peu de temps, en tous cas.

Kili décampa en se pourléchant par avance et Fili demeura concentré sur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs terminé. Les garçons s'éloignaient, leur bâton à la main, certains boitillant, d'autres grimaçant en massant leurs membres ou leur dos endoloris : les bleus et contusions étaient le lot commun des futurs guerriers, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas acquis l'adresse nécessaire pour parer tous les coups. Fili soupira, la tête emplie de rêves de bataille. Il se détournait, prêt à rejoindre son frère, lorsque ses yeux luirent d'un subit éclat : il venait d'apercevoir, abandonné sur le sable, un bâton que l'un des garçons avait dû abandonner sur place plutôt que de le ramasser (si Dwalin s'en était aperçu, le coupable aurait sans doute entendu parler du pays !). Fili hésita. Il fit plusieurs fois des yeux le tour des lieux, totalement déserts. Quel mal y aurait-il à... ? Oh bien sûr, il n'y était certainement pas autorisé, mais... Un dernier coup d'œil circulaire, puis la tentation fut la plus forte. Le jeune garçon s'avança sur le sable du terrain (rien que cela, déjà, avait quelque chose de merveilleux), les yeux fixés sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Lorsqu'il ramassa le bâton, son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, mais c'était de l'exaltation qui pulsait dans ses veines à chaque battement. Emerveillé, Fili se mit en garde, comme il avait vu les autres le faire, puis il sabra l'air de son bâton en imaginant qu'il pourfendait des légions d'orcs et de gobelins. Son rêve était à son apogée quand une voix rude se fit entendre derrière lui :

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait.

Fili sursauta si fort qu'il laissa échapper son arme improvisée. Effrayé, il pivota lentement sur lui-même, pour apercevoir Dwalin à quelques mètres de lui. Le souffle de l'enfant se bloqua dans sa gorge, avant de devenir erratique lorsqu'il vit que le guerrier tenait lui aussi en main un bâton. Pour Fili, la conclusion était évidente : ce nain avait l'intention de le rosser. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi ; l'expérience lui avait enseigné qu'il n'y a nul besoin de raison pour être roué de coups : il suffit de se trouver au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. De se trouver sur le chemin de quelqu'un qui est de mauvaise humeur. Ou de croiser une personne qui cherchait justement sur qui passer ses nerfs. Il suffit parfois que votre tête ne revienne pas à celui ou celle qui par hasard laisse tomber son regard sur vous, même si vous êtes occupé à vos affaires et ne lui prêtez pas attention. Enfin bref, il existe tant de raisons possibles qu'il est inutile et superflue de chercher la bonne. D'autant que ça n'a aucune importance. Non, aucune. La seule chose qui compte dans ce cas-là, c'est de savoir si celui (ou celle) qui vous tombe dessus va vous cogner fort et longtemps. Le reste n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

\- Une épée ne sert pas à chasser les mouches, observa Dwalin en avançant. Et c'est exactement ce que tu donnes l'impression de faire.

Le grand nain s'arrêta à deux pas de Fili et leva son bâton. Il était certes plus petit que Frégor, mais infiniment plus impressionnant. Or, le jeune garçon n'avait certes pas oublié les coups de cet humain détestable. Ses corrections n'étaient pas des plaisanteries, il était malheureusement très bien placé pour le savoir. Fili sentit sa bouche s'assécher et se retint de fermer les yeux, avant d'appeler à lui toute la fierté dont il était capable et de lever le menton aussi haut que cela lui était possible.

\- Ne crie pas, songea-t-il, comme autrefois à Carnoval. Ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas toujours réussi à tenir cette promesse envers lui-même. Il se souvenait que très souvent, Frégor ne cessait pas de le frapper tant qu'il n'avait pas crié de douleur. Quant aux coups de cravache ou de fouet de l'Institution... Ces souvenirs enflammèrent les joues de Fili, qui surveillait chacun des gestes de son antagoniste. Cette fois, il tiendrait bon et garderait sa bouche fermée. Il s'en faisait le serment.

\- Ramasse ton bâton, fit Dwalin. Et en garde.

Fili ne bougea pas.

\- Allons ! fit le guerrier en désignant le morceau de bois qui gisait, inutile, sur le sol. Ramasse-le. Tu veux voir comment on fait ou pas ?

Fili crut avoir mal entendu. Comme dans un rêve, il ramassa le bâton sur le sol et le leva devant lui. A ce moment là seulement il reprit ses esprits et se dit que l'autre l'avait piégé : il allait sans doute tirer prétexte de son geste pour le frapper en jurant qu'il avait fait preuve d'agressivité, ou quelque chose de ce genre... un pervers, donc... un de ceux qui jouaient au chat et à la souris avec leurs victimes...

\- Plus haut, fit Dwalin. Les jambes plus souples. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu cherches des papillons ? Le regard sur moi. Tu regardes ton adversaire dans les yeux. Toujours. Tu ne quittes jamais ses yeux du regard. Jamais. C'est la règle numéro un.

Le quart d'heure suivant ressembla à un songe. Dwalin donna à Fili un véritable cours, comme il le faisait pour les autres. Pas une seule fois il ne fit mine de le frapper ou de lui faire du mal, même lorsque le jeune garçon laissait échapper son bâton. Dans ces cas-là, Dwalin levait le sien en disant :

\- Ramasse-le, dépêche-toi.

Et la leçon continuait.

Fili était prêt à entendre toutes les railleries, tous les persiflages du monde pour que ça continue. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas : lorsqu'enfin le guerrier nain jugea que cela avait assez duré, lorsqu'il dit, de sa voix rude :

\- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

que Fili, à regret, baissa son arme improvisée en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré vivre ça, Dwalin le regarda un instant d'un air songeur et soudain demanda :

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Oh oui ! répondit le jeune garçon, les joues rouges, oubliant pour un court instant la règle absolue qui est de ne jamais dévoiler ses sentiments sous peine de voir le monde entier s'en servir contre vous.

\- Bien. Tu sembles avoir des dispositions. Je vais en parler à Thorin. Si tu veux, tu pourras suivre l'entraînement avec les autres.

\- Moi ? demanda Fili, incrédule. C'est vrai ?

Il se fit aussitôt de vifs reproches : il avait laissé voir ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur, c'était une faute. L'autre avait à présent de quoi se moquer de lui et le tourmenter...

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de parler dans le vide ? grommela Dwalin. Je ne pense pas que Thorin dira non. Viens demain en début d'après-midi. Et tous les autres jours. Ne t'avise pas d'être en retard, je n'accepte pas les retardataires.

Fili sentit tout son enthousiasme et toute son exaltation retomber brutalement.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, murmura-t-il. En début d'après-midi, Mila nous oblige à aller travailler.

Dwalin le considéra un moment sans rien dire. Puis il eut comme une esquisse de sourire :

\- Je vais parler à Thorin. Viens demain. Si finalement tu n'es pas fait pour les armes, je te rendrais à Mila. Mais je crois que tu vas rester.

Il eut un bref mouvement du menton vers le jeune garçon et ajouta :

\- De quelle main te sers-tu ?

\- De... ? Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu te sers de ta main droite ou de ta main gauche ?

\- Je... ne sais pas... balbutia Fili, perdu.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Tu es ambidextre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sers indifférem-ment de n'importe quelle main ? Lorsque tu auras appris les rudiments, il faudra que tu essaies les épées doubles... c'est une technique difficile que peu de gens peuvent maîtriser...

Puis Dwalin fit une grimace, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, ajouta-t-il d'un air ronchon. Viens déjà demain et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire de toi.

Il se détournait déjà lorsque Fili osa le rappeler :

\- Seigneur Dwalin...

Le grand nain se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux amener mon frère ? demanda Fili, la gorge sèche.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils :

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Sept ans... et demi.

\- Non, il est trop jeune. Pour lui on verra plus tard. Ce n'est pas une pouponnière, ici, hein ? Toi seulement.

Et Dwalin tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus. Fili n'aurait su dire ce qui l'emportait en lui, de la joie de voir ses rêves se réaliser ou de la déception à l'idée que Kili allait être tenu à l'écart.

00OO00

\- J'ai demandé, Kili, mais il a dit que tu étais encore trop petit...

\- Alors t'es un menteur !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu disais toujours qu'on était que tous les deux et qu'on faisait tout ensemble...

\- Mais attends, à Carnoval, tant que Mère était là, on faisait pas tout ensemble, Kili !

Kili se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et se tut, la mine renfrognée, image même de la réprobation (dans une attitude et avec une expression semblables à celles de Thorin, mais il n'y avait que Fili pour le voir et Fili ne connaissait pas suffisamment Thorin pour que cela lui saute aux yeux).

\- Et puis, reprit le grand, quand tu auras fini ton travail, tu pourras venir me voir, comme on faisait tous les deux.

\- Je veux pas faire de travail.

Cela ne fut pas pour améliorer l'état d'esprit de l'aîné, qui était déjà terriblement inquiet. Après la joie qu'il avait éprouvée quand Dwalin lui avait proposé de se joindre à ses élèves, il avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait : chaque après-midi désormais, Kili et lui-même seraient séparés. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Fili ne se sentait pas le courage de renoncer à quelque chose qui lui tenait tellement à cœur pour rester avec son frère. Du coup, à son inquiétude se mêlait une bonne dose de culpabilité. Mais après tout, se répétait-il, après tout, personne jusqu'à présent ne leur avait fait de mal ici. Et d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à Kili, comment pourrait-il l'en empêcher ? Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'avait jamais pu lui éviter les ennuis par le passé, hélas. Au fond, le vrai problème provenait de la réaction, prévisible pourtant, du jeune garçon.

\- Il a dit que pour toi il verrait plus tard, Kili. Ça veut dire que tu pourras venir quand tu seras un peu plus grand.

Kili jeta à son frère un regard méprisant puis lui tourna le dos.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Kili, ce n'est pas ma faute...

\- T'as qu'à pas y aller !

Fili soupira. Ne pas y aller... alors qu'il en mourait d'envie... Les deux garçons étaient assis à table, dans cette petite pièce jouxtant les cuisines où ils prenaient tous leurs repas, le plus souvent en compagnie de soldats ou de serviteurs, chacun venant manger quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Ce jour-là pourtant, Kili ne faisait pas honneur à son dîner. Son visage s'assombrissait de minute en minute et, du bout de son couteau, faisant mine de tripoter la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui, il se mit à la faire tomber de l'assiette, sur la table.

\- Kili, dit Fili.

Excédé, Kili fit intentionnellement tomber un gros morceau.

\- Kili, ne fais pas ça. On va avoir des ennuis. Et puis franchement, ce n'est pas malin.

\- T'es qu'un lâcheur !

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je...

Fili s'interrompit, incapable de terminer sa phrase. "Je"... quoi ? Sa culpabilité augmenta.

\- Tu disais qu'on devait rester ensemble.

\- Tu exagères, murmura le grand. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas ma faute si...

Il allait dire "si j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi" mais il ne put terminer sa phrase : furieux, Kili empoigna son verre et, d'un geste rageur, le lança de toutes ses forces en direction du mur.

\- J'exagère pas ! glapit-il.

Malheureusement, Kili ne pouvait deviner que Mila entrerait au même instant. Le projectile passa au ras de son nez et, au lieu du mur, le verre se fracassa contre la porte qu'elle venait de pousser. L'un des éclats rebondit et frappa la naine au visage, lui entaillant profondément la joue. Il se fit un grand silence.

\- Kili... chuchota Fili d'une voix rauque.

Non, il n'aimait pas Mila. Mais il pensait que son frère allait subir de terribles représailles à présent pour ce geste et, surtout, ses conséquences. La femme tira un mouchoir de sa poche et l'appliqua sur sa joue, qui saignait abondamment.

\- Ramasse ça, Kili, dit-elle. Dépêche-toi.

Statufié, l'enfant osait à peine respirer.

\- Allons ! fit l'intendante d'un ton bref.

Les deux garçons se levèrent ensemble et, dans le plus grand silence, se hâtèrent de ramasser les morceaux.

\- Bien, si vous avez fini de manger, allez vous laver, dit Mila. Je vais finir.

Fili et Kili s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste, lèvres scellées. La naine débarrassa la table, son mouchoir toujours plaqué sur sa joue. Avec une seule main, ce n'est pas très facile. Un soldat qui entrait s'en aperçut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit-il. Tu saignes beaucoup, on dirait.

\- Rien de grave.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ton mouchoir est trempé et ça goutte sur ta robe ! Laisse ça, va voir Oïn, je vais enlever ces assiettes. Allez, dépêche.

Mila inclina brièvement la tête en guise de remerciement et s'en alla. Oïn avait vieilli, bien sûr, depuis le temps où, à Erebor, il avait pris ses fonctions. Il était à présent entre deux âge. Il examina la blessure et fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est profond, dit-il. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je me suis coupée.

\- Au visage ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Mila haussa les épaules avec lassitude :

\- C'est le plus jeune des gamins. Il est contrarié, il a lancé son verre, qui s'est cassé. Et un des morceaux a rebondi, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! gronda une voix derrière eux.

L'intendante et le guérisseur tournèrent tous deux la tête, cela pour découvrir Thorin qui venait d'entrer. Mila avait laissé la porte ouverte et ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

\- C'est l'un des gamins qui t'a blessée ? demanda Thorin, sourcils froncés, en regardant la joue ensanglantée de la femme.

\- C'était un accident, Monseigneur. Il ne savait pas que j'allais entrer à ce moment-là.

\- Il n'empêche. Ce ne sont pas des manières. Tu leur as tiré les oreilles, j'espère ?

\- Non... Monseigneur, ce n'est pas grave. Le petit est seulement effrayé et contrarié, parce que son frère aîné…

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont partis se laver, je pense, murmura Mila, qui regrettait d'avoir donné des précisions alors qu'elle se croyait seule avec Oïn.

\- Dès qu'ils auront fini, envoie-les-moi. Je vais leur dire deux mots.

\- Ils étaient terrifiés, Monseigneur. Vous auriez dû voir leurs visages quand ils ont réalisé ce qui arrivait. Ils semblaient s'attendre à être tués sur place. Les réprimander ne servira à rien qu'à les effrayer davantage.

\- Mila, je sais que ces garçons ont souffert mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour se conduire de la sorte. Envoie-les-moi dès ce soir.

Et Thorin fit demi-tour.

\- Thorin ? le rappela Oïn, qui sentait le désarroi de Mila. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Je peux t'être utile ?

\- Rien d'urgent, grogna l'intéressé.

Il était venu demander un baume dont le guérisseur avait le secret, car sa hanche endommagée lors de la nuit funeste où son frère avait trouvé la mort et son père avait disparu le lançait. Il estimait toutefois que ce qui venait de se passer était plus urgent qu'une vieille coupure ayant touché l'os et le taquinant souvent en hiver.

Fili et Kili avaient rapidement fait trempette, encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bassin et qu'ils quittèrent les salles d'eau après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, ce fut sans la moindre surprise qu'ils entendirent Mila leur annoncer que Thorin souhaitait les voir. Ils avaient trop de mauvaises expériences derrière eux pour avoir imaginé que l'histoire du verre fracassé resterait sans conséquence. Ils s'attendaient d'ailleurs à ce que leur bête noire les accompagne, des injures plein la bouche, afin de réclamer vengeance. En réalité, elle les abandonna à la porte sitôt celle-ci ouverte. Thorin fumait sa pipe devant la cheminée et ses yeux clairs parurent aux enfants lourds de menaces.

\- Vous voilà, fit le prince d'une voix calme. Approche, Kili.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'emplirent de frayeur. Persuadé qu'une nouvelle correction l'attendait, il commença par regarder son grand frère avec effroi avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin. Fili s'était fait exactement le même raisonnement que lui et ce fut lui qui avança de quelques pas, tout aussi effrayé mais ne pouvant se résoudre à ne rien tenter. Jamais plus il ne pourrait supporter de voir Kili maltraité devant lui. Jamais plus ! Durant les trois derniers mois qu'ils avaient tous deux passés avec Frégor, ç'avait été le pire pour lui, voir l'ivrogne cogner sur son frère jour après jour, et seule la peur d'être renvoyé à l'Institution l'avait poussé, plutôt mal que bien, à le supporter. Mais plus maintenant, oh non, plus maintenant ! Alors Fili fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il tenta de s'interposer.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, plaida-t-il. Ne le battez pas. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne. C'est à cause de moi que... je veux dire, je n'ai pas su lui expliquer... c'est parce que... enfin, ce n'est pas lui qui... non, c'est moi, je…

\- Non ! protesta Kili en se cramponnant à son frère aîné. Non, c'est pas vrai !

Car si Fili cherchait désespérément ses mots, espérant contre toute raison qu'il parviendrait à convaincre son interlocuteur d'épargner son frère, ce dernier voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et n'en était que plus terrifié encore. Il lui arrivait encore de rêver de ce jour terrible où Fili avait été fouetté devant tous pour avoir voulu prendre sa défense. Il s'éveillait toujours en larmes quand ces souvenirs horribles venaient le tourmenter la nuit.

\- Ça suffit, dit Thorin, le regard noir. Maudits soient ceux qui vous ont maltraités au point de vous faire vivre constamment dans la peur. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il pour Fili, tu es très courageux et très généreux, mais je n'aime pas te voir mentir.

Puis son regard se posa sur le cadet, à demi caché derrière son frère et toujours agrippé à ses vêtements :

\- Viens là, Kili. Dépêche-toi. Je ne te toucherai pas. Tu as ma parole.

L'enfant jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, cette fois mi- interrogateur mi- résigné à Fili, ne vit que le désarroi et l'impuissance dans ses yeux et se détacha de lui à regret, comme celui qui sait qu'il n'a aucune issue de toute façon. Il approcha avec réticence, nullement rassuré par une promesse à laquelle il n'avait, au fond, aucune raison de croire : le mensonge, ça aussi il connaissait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien. Thorin prit bien garde à ne faire aucun mouvement dans sa direction, de manière à ne pas l'effaroucher davantage.

\- Je ne suis pas très content de toi, dit-il d'un ton grave. Tu ne t'es pas bien comporté, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons d'agir ? Depuis quand jette-t-on de la vaisselle à la tête des gens ?

Il vit distinctement le jeune garçon se contracter, en même temps que l'appréhension grandissait dans ses yeux. Aussi se hâta-t-il d'ajouter :

\- Ça passe pour cette fois, mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences. Tu as compris ? Ce ne sont pas des manières.

Kili fit signe que oui, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Il n'y aura donc pas de prochaine fois ?

A nouveau un signe de tête.

\- J'aimerais te l'entendre dire à voix haute.

\- Non, murmura Kili. Je ne le ferai plus, seigneur Thorin.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. Il n'y aura pas de sanction.

Mila avait raison : les deux garçons étaient déjà bien suffisamment effrayés comme ça. Inutile de les gronder, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Une réflexion suffirait certainement.

A l'extérieur, Fili et Kili s'acheminaient vers leur alcôve de pierre en silence, encore abasourdis par la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées.

\- Il n'a rien dit, chuchota enfin Kili, tout bas, comme si le fait même de parler à voix haute risquait de déclencher quelque chose. Il ne nous a rien fait.

\- Non... Mila ne sera pas contente.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je crois qu'elle espérait qu'on serait punis.

\- Mais t'as rien fait, toi !

Fili haussa les épaules :

\- Comme si ça l'intéressait. Tout le monde s'en fiche de ça, tu le sais bien.

Kili se rembrunit aussitôt. Oui hélas, il le savait. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire quoi que ce soit pour avoir des ennuis. C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise très tôt. Tant Frégor que l'Institution le lui avaient confirmé chaque jour sans exception.

Les événements et les appréhensions de la soirée lui avaient fait perdre de vue les raisons de sa dispute avec son frère. Cela ne lui revint à l'esprit que le lendemain matin et il y pensa davantage à mesure que la matinée avançait. Lorsqu'arriva le repas de milieu de journée, il n'avait plus que cela en tête. Fâché, il s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Fili hésitait, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter, espérant que son frère n'allait pas recommencer comme la veille : tous deux s'en étaient bien tirés, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Inutile de s'imaginer que cela pourrait se reproduire.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, lui dit soudain Mila, impavide comme à l'ordinaire, quelques points de suture barrant sa joue. Dwalin n'a guère de patience, il ne t'attendra pas.

Kili se renfrogna aussitôt mais Fili prit son parti. Il avait décidément trop envie d'y aller. Et puis en toute objectivité, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il arrive quelque chose à Kili pendant ce temps-là, pourvu qu'il se tienne tranquille et ne bombarde plus personne à coup de vaisselle. Il était certainement plus exposé au danger dans les rues de Carnoval, un an plus tôt, à explorer seul les caniveaux et les places de marché qu'il le serait aujourd'hui.

\- Tu viendras tout à l'heure, Kili ? Pour voir ?

\- Nan, j'ai pas envie.

Malgré le regard accusateur de son cadet, Fili se hâta d'avaler quelques bouchées avant de filer : il était trop nerveux pour pouvoir manger. Comme la veille, Kili chipota ce qui restait dans son assiette mais, quand Mila lui demanda s'il n'avait plus faim, il ne répondit pas. Sans mot dire, la naine débarrassa la table.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle ensuite, sur un ton encourageant. Aujourd'hui tu vas aller aider Yter, le tailleur. Ça va sûrement t'amuser.

\- Je veux pas y aller.

\- Tu te conduis comme un bébé. Dépêche-toi de te lever de table.

\- Je veux pas.

Et il n'y eut rien à faire. Kili pouvait se montrer terriblement buté quand il le voulait, et en l'occurrence il refusait de se lever et d'aller où que ce soit. Il se cramponna même au plateau de la table, au cas où Mila aurait essayé de le faire lever de force. La femme finit par hausser les épaules :

\- Tu ne veux pas bouger ? Tant pis pour toi. Reste là à t'ennuyer tout seul. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des paresseux.

Plus renfrogné que jamais, Kili haussa ostensiblement les épaules. Mila commença par entrer à nouveau dans la cuisine –allez savoir ce qu'elle allait y faire- puis elle revint et s'en alla. Obstiné, l'enfant demeura assis à table, ses mains serrées sur le plateau, le front buté et la lippe boudeuse. Du temps passa. Kili entendait les bruits habituels de la cuisine, tout près. Il s'ennuyait mais refusait de l'admettre. S'il avait su quoi faire et à quoi s'occuper tout seul il ne s'en serait pas privé mais, justement, il ne savait pas. Il était sans doute trop contrarié pour ça. La seule chose dont il soit absolument convaincu, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînement pour "admirer" Fili. Fili qui l'avait abandonné... Un bruit se fit à la porte, celle qui donnait sur les cuisines, et la chevelure rousse et bouclée de Thalma, la cuisinière en chef, apparut.

\- Tu es toujours là, toi ? fit-elle d'un ton jovial. Que fais-tu là tout seul ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, reprit la naine (à laquelle Mila avait discrètement demandé de garder un œil sur l'enfant), viens donc m'aider.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je vais préparer des gâteaux. Si tu viens m'aider, je t'en donnerais un lorsqu'ils seront cuits.

Indécis mais tenté, Kili leva le nez et la regarda. Il la connaissait un peu et la trouvait plutôt gentille. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle lui avait donné du gâteau de miel. Elle était très souriante, toujours vive et toujours de bonne humeur, plaisantant et bavardant amicalement avec tout un chacun. Certes, l'enfant avait aussi bonne envie de continuer à bouder, mais il s'ennuyait tellement que toute distraction était la bienvenue. Et puis, pensa-t-il soudain, et puis si Thalma lui donnait un gâteau, ce serait une petite revanche sur Fili qui l'avait planté là...

D'assez mauvaise grâce, il se leva donc et passa dans la cuisine elle-même, une vaste salle éclairée en permanence par les flammes de trois gigantesques cheminées.

\- A la bonne heure, approuva Thalma. Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'immense table de bois qui occupait le milieu de la pièce, tu vas déjà éplucher des pommes, tu veux bien ?

Un moment plus tard, Kili se retrouvait assis devant un monceau de pommes. La naine s'assit non loin de lui et tous deux commencèrent l'épluchage. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils concassèrent des noix et Kili trouva cela amusant. Thalma prépara alors ses gâteaux et demanda à l'enfant d'aller lui chercher un seau d'eau. Il y avait une pompe dans un coin de la cuisine, qui puisait dans une nappe d'eau pure située dans les profondeurs de la montagne, mais l'actionner demandait une grande force. Kili était trop petit pour ça. Un assistant cuisinier lui donna un coup de main et l'enfant, non sans fierté, ramena avec quelques peines un seau empli presque à ras bord, dont il renversa d'ailleurs une partie sur ses pieds. Entre-temps, une odeur délicieuse avait commencé à se répandre et Kili commença à attendre son gâteau avec impatience. Thalma lui donna un verre de lait en attendant.

Finalement, cet après-midi sans Fili ne se passait pas si mal que ça.

 **00000000**

 **Pendant ce temps-là, Fili fait ses premiers pas de futur guerrier. Mais comme il se passe beaucoup de choses à cette occasion, cela fera l'objet du chapitre suivant.**


	18. Les terrains d'entraînement partie 2

Fili était aux anges. Il avait douté jusqu'à la dernière seconde, pourtant c'était vrai : il avait intégré le groupe des jeunes nains et recevait sa première -non, en fait sa seconde- leçon de combat. Tout cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai ! Mieux encore : Dwalin ne faisait aucune différence entre lui et les autres. Comme s'il était tout naturel qu'il soit là. Comme si lui, l'étranger, l'orphelin, était considéré comme l'égal des autres garçons. Cela avait quelque chose d'enivrant.

Tout se déroula à la perfection, jusqu'à ce que la leçon prenne fin. Les élèves allèrent ranger leurs bâtons dans un râtelier prévu à cet effet. Dwalin était parti. Les jeunes nains, intrigués, se tournèrent alors vers le nouveau venu :

\- Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ?

\- On t'a vu souvent nous regarder avec un autre, aux cheveux bruns. C'est ton frère ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Comment ça se fait que tu aies intégré le groupe aujourd'hui ?

Fili sentit son cœur battre à coups sourds. Le rêve se transformait en cauchemar. Tous ces visages autour de lui... Il se souvenait des garçons de l'Institution et ne voyait pas pourquoi ceux-là seraient différents. Quand toute sa vie on a été traité en paria, il est assez difficile de penser que quelqu'un qui vous harcèle de questions est simplement curieux, sans aucune mauvaise intention.

 _\- ... les putes, ici, ça dure pas longtemps... T'es prévenu, le nain. Vous ferez pas de vieux os._

Un visage trop pâle aux oreilles mutilées… Fili sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui.

\- Je suis Fili... fils de Dis, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

En même temps il serrait les poings et cherchait une issue. Les autres se tenaient tout autour de lui, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

\- Dis ? fit quelqu'un, perplexe. C'est un nom de femme !

\- Normal, c'est le nom de ma mère, riposta Fili d'un ton hautain.

L'autre jeune nain arbora d'abord un air surpris :

\- Personne ne se présente avec le nom de sa mère, ironisa-t-il ensuite. Tu n'as donc pas de père ?

Fili avait si souvent été traité d'enfant sans père et de bâtard que ces termes, bien qu'il ne les apprécie guère, avaient perdu le pouvoir de le blesser. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de raconter sa vie à ces inconnus qu'il jugeait hostiles, ni de donner des détails.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui, gronda-t-il. Ma mère ne prononçait jamais son nom.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui c'était ? lança quelqu'un d'un ton narquois.

\- Quoi ?

Fili se retourna d'un bond pour toiser celui qui venait de parler.

\- Peut-être qu'il y avait tellement d'hommes sans sa vie qu'elle ne savait pas lequel était ton père ?

Fili ne chercha ni à discuter ni à se justifier. De toute façon, il était certain que personne ne l'écouterait.

\- Tu ne parles pas de ma mère comme ça, espèce de face de rat ! rugit-il.

\- Hein ? Face de rat ? C'est à moi que tu t'adresses, bâtard sans père ? rétorqua l'autre, menaçant.

Fili savait depuis longtemps que la meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque. Il n'attendit pas davantage, se jeta sur son antagoniste et lui lança son poing dans la figure. En un instant à peine, la mêlée fut générale. Fou de rage, Fili frappait de toutes ses forces, sans se soucier des coups qu'il recevait lui-même ni des bras qui le ceinturaient pour le tirer en arrière. Il perdit pied très vite face à la multitude et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, dans un tourbillon de cris, de bras et de jambes. Puis des voix plus graves, des voix d'adultes se firent entendre, d'autres cris éclatèrent, quelques taloches tombèrent, la mêlée cessa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda sévèrement un nain en toisant chacun des garçons tour à tour. Vous n'avez pas honte ? Et depuis quand se met-on à dix contre un ?

\- Mais c'est lui ! protesta quelqu'un en désignant Fili. Il a commencé. Il a traité Sven de "face de rat" et l'a frappé.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le nain, toujours aussi sévèrement, à l'adresse de Fili.

Contusionné, les cheveux en bataille et toujours aussi furieux, ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de répliquer par un juron plutôt salé appris dans les rues de Carnoval. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le nain lui asséna une claque et l'empoigna par le bras.

\- Viens avec moi, espèce d'insolent. On dirait que tu as besoin d'apprendre la politesse, toi.

Fili sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça, tôt ou tard.

Comme toujours et comme partout.

00OO00

La pièce était simplement meublée, propre, mais paraissait abandonnée et sentait un peu le renfermé. Un lit bas et étroit, une table flanquée d'une chaise, un meuble ventru empli de vêtements d'un autre âge. Ah, et il y avait une petite cheminée, dans laquelle un fagot ne demandait qu'à être enflammé. Chose rendue possible par la lampe à huile demeurée sur la table. Fili fit le tour des lieux d'un pas traînant et eut un rictus de dérision : l'endroit était autant dire luxueux comparé au réduit humide et noir, au sol de terre battue, dans lequel Frégor les enfermait, son frère lui, parfois des journées entières. De même que comparé à l'horrible "souillarde" de l'Institution. Si ces nains s'imaginaient qu'il allait se laisser insulter et laisser insulter les siens avec si peu ! Après avoir tourné un moment en rond, le garçon finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, puis par s'y allonger. Ouais, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire, ces nains d'Ered Luin ! songea-t-il encore. Fili avait été élevé à une rude école. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour le contraindre à devenir leur singe savant. Non mais des fois. Le nain qu'il avait insulté l'avait trainé ici et l'y avait enfermé en disant qu'il allait de ce pas prévenir qui de droit. Mila, sans doute ? Oh, celle-ci serait ravie, à n'en pas douter, pensa Fili. Elle devait attendre ça depuis longtemps. Si elle avait été déçue la veille, elle prendrait sa revanche aujourd'hui. Quant à la suite des événements, il pouvait la prédire sans difficulté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Mila en effet avait été prévenue. Elle soupira et réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour régler ce problème. Après tout, elle ne s'occupait que de l'intendance. Puisque le petit n'avait pas de parent, il fallait prévenir Thorin. Encore. Autant la veille elle aurait préféré qu'il ne sache rien, autant là ça n'allait pas être possible.

L'intendante eut la chance de trouver le prince assis à son bureau, plongé dans l'étude de plusieurs rapports relatifs aux provisions que les siens avaient pu préparer pour l'hiver. Il y avait une chance pour que, cette année, il ne soit pas nécessaire de se rationner avant le printemps. Il écouta Mila sans mot dire puis hocha la tête :

\- Décidément. Hier le petit qui te jette un verre à la figure, aujourd'hui le grand qui fait des siennes ? On ne s'ennuie pas, avec eux. C'est bon. Va me chercher ce petit bagarreur. Où est-il ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, Hurgar l'a enfermé dans l'une des chambres destinées aux invités, Monseigneur. Comme le petit n'a pas de famille, vous comprenez, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

\- Et tu dis qu'il l'a insulté ?

\- Oui, apparemment. Après avoir déclenché une bagarre avec les autres garçons qui suivent l'entraînement de Dwalin.

\- Et dire que ce n'est que le premier jour. Il ne perd pas de temps.

Thorin se leva.

\- Non, finalement, laisse. J'y vais moi-même.

OO00OO

Faute d'avoir quelque chose à faire, Fili avait fini par s'assoupir. Il avait les nerfs à vif et ce brusque retour au calme avait eu raison de lui dès que l'adrénaline s'était évacuée. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit du verrou que l'on tirait et se redressa d'un bond, l'esprit encore embrumé et cependant déjà sur le qui-vive : il savait très bien que tout n'était pas terminé. Lorsque, d'un battement de paupière, il eut chassé de ses yeux les dernières brumes du sommeil, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort en constatant que Thorin lui-même se tenait dans la pièce, le regardant avec sévérité.

\- Eh bien ? fit brièvement le seigneur nain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Tu te conduis mal, parait-il. Pourrais-je savoir de quoi il retourne et pourquoi tu agis de la sorte ?

Fili ne répondit pas. Bien qu'il répugne à se l'avouer, Thorin l'impressionnait. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer à présent, autrement dit sur ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- Fili, j'attends une réponse, dit Thorin d'un ton dangereusement calme. Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua le jeune garçon, résigné. Vous me battrez de toute façon.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te battre, répondit Thorin, agacé, mais j'aimerais avoir une réponse à ma question.

Fili le défia du regard :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre !

\- Tiens donc. Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie !

C'était puéril, bien sûr, mais la vérité c'était que Fili n'avait réellement aucune raison particulière, sinon qu'il n'avait pas envie de céder. Et ce nain pouvait bien le rouer de coups, il ne lui céderait pas quand même, un point c'est tout !

\- Vous n'êtes rien du tout, pour moi, ajouta-t-il en relevant le menton avec arrogance. Et je m'en fiche de ce que vous dites et de tout ce... de tous ces... de tout ça.

Fili s'était levé et faisait face, bien déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. Sauf que tout à coup, il songea à Kili. Oh Valars, comment avait-il pu oublier son petit frère ? Il se souvenait du nombre de fois où Frégor s'était servi de son cadet pour l'obliger, lui, à lui obéir. Il le voyait encore saisir l'enfant par les cheveux et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à lui arracher un cri. Il entendait encore sa voix éraillée lançant menaces et injures, il revoyait le visage de Kili, noir, violet, bleu à force de coups... Pire que cela, il lui sembla réentendre siffler à ses oreilles la voix pleine de venin de Deth :

 _\- Ton frère paiera pour toi, vermine naine. Tu peux me faire confiance._

Fili baissa précipitamment les yeux, le cœur battant encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Thorin était le maître, ici. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que tous les autres obéissent. Il pouvait très facilement se venger de l'affront sur Kili.

\- En fait, reprit-il avec effort, je... je ne sais pas trop ce que... C'est allé trop vite. Il y a un garçon qui a insulté ma mère et puis... et puis voilà, acheva-t-il maladroitement.

Thorin lui lança un regard aigu. Le changement de ton et d'attitude du jeune garçon avait été si brutal qu'il cachait forcément quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Thorin s'incita lui-même au calme, prit Fili par le bras (le garçon tressaillit violemment) puis le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de s'asseoir à son côté.

\- Regarde-moi.

Fili ne bougea pas.

Le prince lui saisit le menton et le força à se tourner vers lui puis à lever la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tout à coup tu as peur. Pourtant, il y a deux minutes tu avais la langue bien pendue.

Fili ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te frapperai pas, insista Thorin. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Pas de réponse. Le regard du prince se posa sur la ligne si nette qui balafrait la joue de l'enfant, de la mâchoire jusqu'au coin de l'oeil, souvenir du coup de cravache de Deth. La cicatrice n'était plus qu'à peine rose et finirait par blanchir, mais elle ne disparaîtrait jamais. La chair paraissait avoir littéralement éclaté sous l'impact. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Thorin n'était pas un guérisseur mais il estimait qu'une telle blessure aurait dû être recousue, ce qui n'avait manifestement pas été le cas, de manière à laisser une trace aussi peu visible que possible.

\- D'où vient la cicatrice que tu as au visage ? demanda-t-il, changeant volontairement de sujet dans l'espoir que Fili consentirait enfin à répondre.

Le garçon porta machinalement sa main à sa joue, touchant du bout des doigts l'endroit où la chair s'était fendue, toujours aussi peu enclin à parler. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à celui-là, franchement ?

\- Un coup de cravache, répondit-il presque malgré lui, comme si les mots lui avaient échappé, d'une voix si basse que c'était presque un murmure.

Thorin changea d'expression, indigné :

\- De _cravache_ ?! répéta-t-il. Au visage, en plus ?

\- Si vous aviez vu les mains de Kili ! lança le jeune garçon sur un ton soudain véhément. C'était bien pire !

\- J'ai vu les marques sur les mains de Kili, répondit Thorin d'un ton sourd. C'était ça ?

Il serrait les dents, furieux. Il ne demanda pas ce qui avait pu justifier pareil traitement. Il connaissait la réponse : rien. Rien ne justifiait que l'on ait recours à de telles méthodes sur des enfants. Même sur un adulte, ce serait de la torture... Franchement, il y avait d'autres moyens de venir à bout d'un garnement d'une dizaine d'années, non ? Thorin regarda encore le visage marqué de Fili. Il avait vraiment du mal à admettre... Un geste de colère, peut-être ? Un mouvement dont on n'est pas maître et qu'on regrette ensuite ? Mais non. Cela n'expliquait pas les mains du cadet. On peut perdre son sang-froid une fois... avoir un mouvement incontrôlé... mais pas plusieurs fois. Définitivement non.

Il se rendit compte soudain que l'enfant le regardait avec un air de défi qui cachait mal sa vulnérabilité, dont il n'avait sans doute pas conscience lui-même. Fili retenait son souffle.

\- Quoi ? fit Thorin. Tu penses que je vais agir de même ? La réponse est non. Mais je veux quand même savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Fili à nouveau regarda ailleurs et s'enferma dans le silence. Thorin réfléchit. Il se remémora ce qu'il savait déjà des deux frères, ce que Mila lui avait raconté jour après jour. Il revit en pensée la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille. Plus encore que ce qui pouvait lui arriver à lui-même, cet enfant paraissait redouter ce qui pouvait arriver à Kili. Ce serait ça ?

\- C'est à cause de ton frère ?

Fili ne pipa mot mais il tressaillit à nouveau et serra les poings. Thorin avait sa réponse.

\- Cet homme avec qui vous viviez, reprit-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Il s'en prenait à ton frère quand il avait quelque chose à te reprocher ?

La réponse se fit attendre. Thorin pensa même qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Finalement, Fili souffla très bas :

\- Oui. Il le brutalisait jusqu'à ce que... je... et... il y avait aussi une... femme... elle s'est vengée sur Kili parce que je ne voulais pas lui obéir.

\- C'est très lâche, laissa tomber Thorin avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Il laissa passer un instant et poursuivit tranquillement :

\- Rien de tel n'arrivera ici. Je préfère que tu dises ce que tu penses, même si tu es effronté, plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi ou de mentir de peur d'attirer des ennuis à Kili.

Fili réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se demandant si c'était vrai, s'il pouvait le croire sans risque. Etait-ce un piège ? Et s'il s'y laissait prendre, Kili risquait-il d'en payer les conséquences ?

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Fili hésita encore et murmura très bas :

\- Je ne vous connais pas…

Sur le coup, Thorin demeura bouche bée : il avait bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Ce petit morveux épais comme un clou de sabot venait de mettre sa parole en doute ? Il inspira longuement pour se calmer en se rappelant que les deux garçons avaient sans doute de bonnes raisons d'être méfiants, puis il répondit :

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme cet humain qui vous tenait à sa merci. Ou cette femme dont tu me parles.

Fili médita ces paroles et décida finalement qu'il pouvait se permettre d'y croire : Thorin ne gagnerait rien à le tromper à ce sujet, après tout. Jusqu'alors, personne ici n'avait paru prendre plaisir à les tourmenter, son frère et lui. Et si ce nain avait voulu se servir de Kili comme otage, il aurait pu déjà le faire. Par ailleurs, la veille il avait tenu parole, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait juré qu'il ne toucherait pas Kili et il ne l'avait pas touché. Ni de près ni de loin. Soulagé, Fili releva le nez et affronta à nouveau Thorin du regard.

\- Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure et pourquoi ?

Le prince fronça brièvement les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Je te préviens, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

Comme Fili se taisait, Thorin poursuivit en accentuant à dessein le ton grave de sa voix :

\- Que je sache si je dois te pendre par les pieds pendant huit jours ou t'enfermer dans un sac avec un warg et un serpent venimeux.

Fili le regarda fixement, interloqué. On l'avait déjà menacé de bien des choses au cours de ses douze années d'existence (et la plupart du temps, les menaces avaient été suivies d'effet), mais jamais de... ça. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler de tels... châtiments ? Il s'efforçait mentalement de mettre des images sur les mots quand quelque chose, dans l'expression de son vis à vis, lui fit comprendre que ce dernier le faisait marcher et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Presque malgré lui, il sourit :

\- Je préfère être pendu par les pieds, dans ce cas, répondit-il.

C'était bien la première fois que Fili parvenait à plaisanter d'une menace, à ne pas la prendre au sérieux...

\- Compte sur moi, mon garçon, assura Thorin sans se départir de sa feinte gravité. Et maintenant, tu m'expliques ?

Fili soupira. Tout à coup, s'obstiner à se taire lui semblait un peu absurde, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi.

\- Un garçon s'est moqué de moi parce que je ne connais pas le nom de mon père, dit-il. Et puis il a traité ma mère de putain.

Ses yeux luirent de colère.

\- Je comprends, fit Thorin. Tu as parfaitement raison de ne pas laisser insulter ta mère.

Fili le regarda d'un air stupéfait ; il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que son interlocuteur affirme lui aussi que ne pas connaître le nom de son père sous-entend des choses peu reluisantes quant à la moralité de la femme qui vous a mis au monde.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite, au lieu de renchérir et de t'en prendre à Hurgar, qui n'avait certainement aucune mauvaise intention à ton égard ?

Fili se sentit un peu bête.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... dit-il, confus. J'étais en colère et je pensais que tout le monde... enfin, que tout le monde dirait comme lui... comme l'autre. A Carnoval, tout le monde nous traitait de bâtards, Kili et moi.

\- Un bien vilain mot, se borna à dire Thorin d'un ton calme. Tu as parfaitement raison de ne pas l'accepter.

Qu'un adulte lui donne raison, et cela deux fois de suite, était quelque chose de tellement nouveau pour Fili qu'il avait un peu de mal à admettre qu'il avait bien entendu. Il considéra son interlocuteur d'un air soupçonneux, cherchant la faille. Pourtant, la suite le stupéfia plus encore.

\- Allez, dit Thorin, sauve-toi. Mais la prochaine fois, explique-toi donc simplement au lieu de t'en prendre à tout le monde comme aujourd'hui. Personne ne te reprochera de défendre l'honneur de ta mère et le tien. Inutile de traiter les gens de tous les noms ni d'agresser quelqu'un qui ne t'avait rien fait. C'est un avertissement, Fili. Je te suggère d'en tenir compte.

Le jeune garçon entendit à peine la fin et le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, sans pouvoir en croire ses oreilles :

\- Vous... n'allez rien me faire ?! balbutia-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu tiens tant que ça à être pendu par les pieds ?

Le feint sérieux de Thorin acheva le garçon, qui eut soudain un immense sourire :

\- Non, dit-il sans cesser de sourire, non, en fait je n'y tiens pas, seigneur Thorin. Ce doit être très inconfortable.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Thorin désigna la porte du menton :

\- File.

L'enfant quitta donc sa "prison" d'un pas léger, encore ahuri de la manière dont les choses avaient tourné mais sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire. Il n'avait pas les mots pour se l'expliquer à lui-même mais il sentait, intuitivement, qu'en ce jour quelque chose avait changé pour lui. Quelque chose d'important, même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

00OO00

Ce soir-là, Fili et Kili étaient l'un comme l'autre plutôt contents de leur journée. L'aîné éprouvait bien quelques inquiétudes relatives au lendemain : il espérait qu'il pourrait continuer à participer aux entraînements, malgré ce qui était arrivé et malgré les autres garçons. Mais après tout, personne n'avait dit, ni même sous-entendu, qu'il ne devait plus y aller. Quant aux autres… Thorin lui-même avait dit qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas se laisser insulter, non ?

L'humeur de Fili changea lorsqu'il vit que Mila, l'air plus revêche que jamais, ne déposait qu'une seule assiette sur la table à l'heure du repas. Elle la fit glisser devant lui puis déposa devant Kili plusieurs épaisses tranches de pain ainsi que du beurre.

\- C'est ton souper, dit la naine. Je t'avais averti : ceux qui ne font rien dans la journée n'ont pas besoin de reprendre des forces le soir.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit effrontément l'enfant. J'ai pas faim. Thalma m'a donné un gâteau, tout à l'heure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fili pour juger de l'effet de sa déclaration et ajouta :

\- En plus, c'est pas vrai que j'ai rien fait. J'ai épluché les pommes, cassé les noix et porté l'eau.

\- Tu avais bien mérité ton gâteau, alors, répondit Mila, imperturbable.

Fili lui lança un regard noir et poussa son assiette sur le côté :

\- On va partager, Kili, dit-il sur un ton de défi, en regardant toujours l'intendante.

\- Sûrement pas, répliqua cette dernière. Toi tu t'es dépensé tout l'après-midi, tu as besoin de prendre un vrai repas.

Elle regarda Kili et précisa :

\- De toute façon, si tu as aidé à la cuisine tu as droit à davantage que du pain beurré.

Elle s'éloigna et revint bientôt avec une seconde assiette bien garnie. Ce fut cependant inutile : Kili n'avait réellement pas faim, ayant l'estomac plein de gâteau aux noix et aux pommes.

Dans une autre partie de la cité, Thorin au même moment buvait un verre de vin au coin du feu avec Balin. Ce dernier avait entendu parler des événements de la journée et son ami lui avait brièvement résumé ce qui s'était passé avec Fili et Kili, la veille comme le jour même.

Balin sirota longuement une gorgée de vin puis dit soudain, les yeux pétillants de malice :

\- Tu nous avais caché cet aspect de ta personnalité, Thorin, fit-il. Il semble que tu saches mieux t'y prendre avec les enfants qu'avec les adultes.

Le prince haussa les épaules :

\- Ces gosses ont dû survivre par eux-mêmes et supporter mille avanies. Le grand se sent à l'évidence responsable de son frère. Il a été forcé d'agir en adulte et de se battre comme un adulte contre le monde entier, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Il a seulement besoin de réapprendre ce que c'est. Et surtout, il faudrait qu'il parvienne à retrouver un semblant de confiance... Ils en ont besoin tous les deux.

Il y eut un court silence et Thorin ajouta, les yeux perdus dans les flammes :

\- Ces gamins ont quelque chose de pathétique mais aussi de très attachant. J'aimerais voir la peur disparaitre de leurs yeux, Balin. Je voudrais qu'on puisse leur parler sans qu'aussitôt ils s'imaginent qu'on va les rudoyer. J'aimerais les entendre rire et les voir jouer comme tous les autres, les voir sortir de leur réserve. Par moment, il semble qu'on puisse presque les atteindre, comme s'ils ne demandaient que ça. Mais tout aussitôt ils se referment sur eux-mêmes. C'est navrant, de les voir.

Balin but encore une gorgée et ricana sous cape. Il était le seul qui puisse se permettre de taquiner Thorin. Privilège de l'âge et d'une très longue amitié.

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu sais ? fit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une grosse brute... un peu comme mon frère, ajouta Balin d'un ton affectueux. Y aurait-il une part de sensibilité en toi ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Thorin lui lança un regard farouche, sans rien répondre, et le vieux nain se mit à rire silencieusement dans sa barbe.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? grinça le prince, acide.

\- Je te connais par cœur, mon ami, répondit Balin. Tu te sens responsable de ces deux gosses, comme à une époque tu t'es senti responsable de nous tous. Sans doute parce qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Au fond, ce petit, l'aîné, réagit exactement comme toi : il se sent responsable de son frère, sans doute parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire.

Balin cligna de l'oeil et acheva, sans se douter un seul instant de toucher du doigt la vérité :

\- Qui sait ? Vous êtes peut-être apparentés ?

\- Tu es tellement drôle... grogna Thorin. Je crois que je vais m'étouffer de rire.

\- Ça se voit tout de suite, persifla Balin pour avoir le dernier mot.


	19. Une mésaventure

\- Le premier qui déclenchera encore une bagarre sur les terrains d'entraînement, je ne veux plus le voir ici. C'est compris ?

Très mécontent, le regard dur, Dwalin toisait ses élèves, sagement alignés les uns à côté des autres. Le garçon que Fili avait frappé la veille, Sven, ouvrit la bouche, manifestement pour protester. Dwalin lui coupa la parole d'un ton sec :

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. J'ai déjà entendu plusieurs versions de ce qui s'est passé hier et ça suffit comme ça. Si ça doit se reproduire, le responsable dégage. Quel qu'il soit. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le silence était total. Personne n'osa répliquer, personne ne tenta plus de dire un mot. Curieusement, Fili se sentit étrangement rasséréné. Il avait appréhendé ce moment, inutile de le nier. Dwalin n'avait prononcé aucun nom, n'avait accusé personne ni fait référence aux raisons ayant entraîné la bagarre de la veille. Fili vit que plusieurs de ses camarades le regardaient de travers mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Thorin lui-même lui avait assuré qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas laisser insulter sa mère, non ?

Fili ne se rendait pas compte que la méfiance et, partant, l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve étaient cause de tout. Il pensait sincèrement être dans son bon droit. Et il trouvait réconfortant de voir que Dwalin ne faisait pas de différence entre lui et ses plus anciens élèves. Tous logés à la même enseigne. Oui, c'était réconfortant. Pour avoir souffert de l'injustice plus souvent qu'à son tour, le jeune nain appréciait à sa juste valeur le fait d'avoir à présent les mêmes droits que les autres.

Les autres ? Ils paraissaient nettement moins contents. Selon eux, c'était bel et bien Fili le coupable et ils trouvaient déplaisant d'être mis dans le même sac. Pour s'entraîner, il fallait former des équipes de deux. Dwalin les constituait lui-même en fonction du niveau de chacun de ses élèves. Le jeune nain qui la veille déjà avait eu Fili pour partenaire s'approcha de lui sans cacher son peu d'enthousiasme. Cela ne gêna pas l'intéressé qui, de toute façon, n'avait aucune sympathie pour aucun de ces garçons, qu'il continuait à assimiler à ceux de l'Institution. Il oublia cependant tous ces tracas et même ses craintes dès l'instant où le cours commença : il adorait cela et ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Il était aussi très excité de penser que très bientôt il commencerait à s'initier à d'autres techniques : Kili et lui-même avaient suffisamment observé pour savoir que les disciplines variaient en fonction de l'humeur de Dwalin. Ils avaient déjà vu les autres s'entraîner au maniement de la hache de guerre ou de la lance.

\- Pas tant de précipitation, dit soudain Dwalin, juste derrière Fili. Si la vitesse au cours d'un combat peut te sauver la vie, la précipitation et un coup mal ajusté peuvent te conduire à la mort. Recommence. Oui, c'est mieux.

Il poursuivit son chemin, observant chaque duo. Fili se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il était conscient d'avoir tout à apprendre mais il se sentait encouragé. Une lueur féroce dans les yeux, le jeune garçon se concentra sur ses mouvements.

Kili pendant ce temps se trouvait à nouveau à la cuisine. Il avait décrété ce matin-là que s'il devait encore "travailler" les après-midi, ce serait pour aider Thalma et personne d'autre. Mila y avait consenti, non sans dire haut et fort que ce n'était pas une raison pour se nourrir de pâtisserie.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Thalma adressa un clin d'œil à Kili et lui assura qu'elle aurait quand même toujours quelque chose pour lui. On s'arrangerait pour qu'il ait encore faim le soir et personne ne saurait rien.

L'enfant sourit, heureux de ce semblant de complicité. Thalma, estimait-il, était vraiment gentille. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à plumer des poulets. C'était un travail ingrat et répugnant, estima Kili.

\- Tu mangeras de ce poulet ce soir, lui dit la naine pour le consoler. Tu ne voudrais pas le manger avec les plumes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne sent pas bon...

\- Ça sentira meilleur une fois cuit.

\- Et puis... pffou... ça vole partout... c'est sale et ça donne envie d'éternuer.

Thalma prit un air entendu et, se penchant vers lui, dit sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Mais le jour où tu seras grand, où tu iras à la chasse, où tu bivouaqueras le soir et où tu mangeras ton gibier, tu seras content de savoir le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela plongea le jeune garçon dans un monde de perspectives nouvelles : un jour, il serait grand et il pourrait aller à la chasse ? Kili n'avait encore jamais imaginé son avenir. Il avait eu trop à faire avec un présent très difficile. Mais l'idée que venait de suggérer Thalma était terriblement excitante.

\- Mais je sais pas chasser, objecta-t-il au bout d'un instant, un peu triste soudain.

\- Tu es encore petit. Tu apprendras.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais qui va m'apprendre, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui mais lorsque tu seras un peu plus grand il se trouvera bien quelqu'un, si tu en as envie.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui, tu verras. Mais il faudra quand même grandir encore un peu, hm ?

\- On chasse avec quoi ?

Thalma eut un geste évasif :

\- Des lances, des arcs...

\- J'ai pas de lance et j'ai pas d'arc... soupira Kili, navré.

\- Patience. Tu n'en as pas pour le moment, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'en auras jamais.

Kili réfléchit à cette réponse puis objecta à nouveau :

\- Comment je pourrais en avoir ? J'ai pas d'argent non plus pour en acheter.

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours un petit garçon. Un jour viendra où tu gagneras ta vie.

\- Je pourrais acheter tout ce que je voudrais ?

\- Eh bien, oui, sans doute. Enfin, indépendamment de ce qui te sera nécessaire pour vivre et faire vivre ta famille.

\- J'ai que mon frère, comme famille.

\- Mais un jour tu auras peut-être une femme et des enfants.

Le visage de Kili exprima le doute le plus total. Une femme, des enfants ? Thalma lui aurait dit qu'un jour peut-être il aurait des ailes que cela ne lui aurait pas paru plus improbable. Il n'insista pas davantage et se concentra sur sa tâche, non sans arborer une moue dégoûtée.

\- Bien, fit Thalma quand ils eurent terminé et pendant que plusieurs aides commençaient à balayer les plumes, qui avaient volé un peu partout. Il faut encore vider ces volailles avant de les mettre à cuire, mais je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, mon enfant. Tu as bien travaillé, viens, je t'ai promis quelque chose.

Elle donna à Kili un gros morceau de sucre, qu'elle cassa avec un petit marteau sur un gros pain roux. L'enfant entreprit de le lécher et trouva cela très bon. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait du sucre, du vrai sucre.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, mon petit Kili, dit gentiment Thalma. Tu peux aller jouer, ou te promener. Tout à l'heure tu auras un beau morceau de poulet bien rôti, et tu pourras dire à ton frère que c'est toi qui l'as plumé.

\- T'en as plumés aussi, toi...

\- Ça ne change rien, mon petit chéri.

Nanti de son morceau de sucre qui commençait à fondre dans sa main, Kili quitta les cuisines, plutôt fier de lui-même et se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de son temps libre.

00OO00

Lorsque Fili, épuisé, rompu mais heureux comme un roi gagna les cuisines après son entraînement (il n'y avait plus eu aucun incident après la fin de la leçon, chacun évitant de le regarder et s'en allant au plus vite), il fut inquiet de ne pas y trouver Kili.

A l'heure du repas, le petit nain n'avait pas réapparu.

\- Mange, dit Mila, il ne peut pas être loin.

Elle s'éclipsa et ne revint pas. Mort d'inquiétude, Fili attendit aussi longtemps qu'il le put puis, voyant que peu à peu les lieux se vidaient et que ni Mila ni Kili ne revenaient, il gagna son alcôve de pierre en traînant les pieds, sans prendre la peine de passer par les salles d'eau. Toute sa joie avait disparu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se juger coupable :

 _\- Tu veilleras sur Kili, n'est-ce pas ? Je te le confie,_ avait dit Dis avant de s'éteindre.

Mais plutôt que de veiller sur son frère, il avait préféré aller s'entraîner au maniement des armes... Qu'avait-il pu arriver à son petit frère ? Bien qu'il n'ait confiance en personne, Fili avait pensé qu'Ered Luin était sûre. Et où était Mila ? Malgré l'antipathie qu'elle lui inspirait, Fili ne croyait pas qu'elle était pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Kili. Enfin... tout était possible, bien sûr, mais Thalma, il l'avait entendu, avait affirmé que le petit était là jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi...

\- Oh Kili... pensa Fili, le cœur affreusement serré. Kili, s'il t'est arrivé quelque chose... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais... ne me laisse pas, petit frère, ne me laisse pas... reviens !

Fili ne s'était plus jamais senti aussi mal depuis ce dernier après-midi à Carnoval, quand il ne voyait plus aucune issue nulle part pour son frère et pour lui-même. Où donc pouvait bien être Kili ?

OO00OO

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Thorin rentra ce soir-là. Les écuries étaient désertes et il ne lui vint pas à l'idée d'aller réveiller un palefrenier. Il déharnacha son poney et voulut le faire entrer dans sa stalle. L'animal renâcla et recula, comme effrayé. Thorin se saisit d'une fourche et pénétra dans l'espace clos, l'œil aux aguets, se demandant si par hasard un serpent (peu probable en hiver, mais sait-on jamais ? Les galeries après tout étaient chaudes) ou un rat aurait pu se faufiler jusque-là. Il ne vit que ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un paquet de vêtements abandonnés dans la paille. Toutefois, en s'approchant, il constata qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'un enfant endormi, roulé en boule sur le sol. Que faisait-il là ? Le prince se pencha et secoua le dormeur par l'épaule :

\- Réveille-toi.

\- Mmmmm….

\- Allons, debout. En voilà un endroit pour dormir ?

L'enfant se redressa, les yeux papillotants, de la paille prise dans les cheveux, et Thorin reconnut alors le jeune Kili. Allons bon ! A cette heure ? Etonnant qu'il ait réussi à échapper à la sagacité de Mila. Celle-ci devait encore le chercher dans tous les coins (en réalité, Mila était bien venue jusqu'aux écuries mais n'avait pas pensé à regarder dans chaque stalle).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Thorin.

Encore à demi endormi, Kili mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Thorin reposa sa question.

\- Je me suis perdu.

\- Perdu ?

Le garçon opina :

\- Thalma n'avait plus besoin de moi, alors j'ai voulu me promener. Mais j'ai pas fait attention où je passais et j'ai plus retrouvé le chemin pour retourner aux cuisines ou aux endroits que je connais.

\- Il fallait demander à quelqu'un.

\- Oh non ! répondit le jeune garçon en secouant sa tête encore lourde de sommeil. Oh non, il vaut mieux pas demander aux gens : sinon, ils peuvent vous emmener dans de mauvais endroits.

Son visage s'assombrit et il frissonna. Il parlait en connaissance de cause et ses souvenirs étaient encore vifs à son esprit.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu dormir là ? demanda Thorin.

\- J'étais fatigué, murmura Kili, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et qui à présent sentait renaître sa peur. Il y avait de la place et je savais pas où aller...

Thorin finit par convaincre son poney d'entrer dans la stalle, le bouchonna rapidement, s'assura d'un coup d'œil que la mangeoire était pleine puis reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon, toujours assis dans la paille, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et dont l'inquiétude s'était faite plus vive à mesure que les dernières brumes du sommeil s'estompaient. Pour Kili, les choses se simplifiaient ainsi : il n'aurait pas dû être là et, par conséquent, il risquait des ennuis. Que Thorin jusqu'ici se soit montré compréhensif n'entrait pas en ligne de compte : après tout, pendant des années et des années Frégor avait paru inoffensif... Et puis quoi ? Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, l'enfant avait du mal à voir les choses de manière objective.

\- Allez viens, dit Thorin.

Kili ne bougea pas.

\- Tu es sourd ? Dépêche-toi un peu, moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller dormir.

\- J'étais perdu, souffla encore Kili. J'ai pas retrouvé le chemin.

\- J'avais compris.

Thorin s'approcha et vit l'enfant se recroqueviller, littéralement, sur lui-même. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, espérant qu'ainsi le petit serait moins effrayé :

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Kili. Tu t'es perdu, tu n'as pas osé demander de l'aide et tu t'es endormi dans la paille. Ce n'est pas méchant. Rien de grave. Pas de quoi t'effrayer.

Kili l'observa avec attention, cherchant manifestement un signe quelconque lui indiquant s'il pouvait croire à ce qu'on lui disait ou non. Thorin s'en aperçut. La méfiance des garçons était toujours en éveil. Il prit l'enfant par la main, se leva et le remit sur pieds.

\- Allons, viens avec moi.

Il sentit la menotte se crisper dans la sienne et ajouta :

\- N'ai donc pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

Trois pas plus loin (le temps de prendre une inspiration tremblante), Kili demanda, non sans appréhension :

\- Vous m'emmenez où ?

\- A ton avis ? Je parie que tu n'as pas mangé et Mila doit te chercher partout. Sans parler de ton frère qui doit se demander ce que tu es devenu.

\- Vous...

Le jeune garçon dut avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge avant de poursuivre :

\- ... allez me faire du mal ?

Thorin s'arrêta avec brusquerie, fixa le petit nain qui le regardait avec anxiété puis, lâchant sa main, il plongea son regard dans le sien :

\- Kili... existe-t-il une seule raison pour que je veuille te faire du mal ?

\- Je sais pas... chuchota l'enfant.

Car il savait, en revanche, qu'il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour être maltraité.

\- Il n'y en a aucune, répondit gravement Thorin. Alors je le répète, n'ai pas peur. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

A nouveau ce regard inquisiteur, cherchant à percer les intentions cachées sous les paroles.

\- Ecoute-moi, Kili.

Thorin devait prendre son temps avec ces gamins, il le savait. Toute précipitation serait préjudiciable.

\- Quand je dis quelque chose, commença-t-il lentement, je ne reviens pas dessus. Si je te dis que tu ne seras pas puni, ni grondé d'ailleurs, et que je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal, tu peux le croire. Le jour où il en ira autrement, je te le dirai aussi. Et ce sera tout autant la vérité. D'accord ?

Kili continua à l'observer, longuement, avec ce sérieux inimitable des jeunes enfants. Finalement, un petit sourire se dessina sur sa frimousse :

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, le petit nain trottinant sur les pas de Thorin, et soudain ce dernier sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main, puis se refermer sur ses doigts : la menotte de Kili.

\- Eh bien ? fit-il, stupéfait. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Jusque là, les deux frères avaient plutôt évité tous les contacts physiques et mal réagis à tous ceux qu'on leur avait imposés par ignorance ou inadvertance... L'enfant leva son regard brun vers l'adulte, sans le lâcher. Il paraissait l'étudier, ceci avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Regarde donc devant toi, grogna Thorin, tu vas finir par trébucher ou par heurter quelqu'un.

En réalité, Kili avait très peu de chance de heurter qui que ce soit étant donné qu'à cette heure ils étaient seuls dans les galeries, cependant il obéit. Mais en même temps il serra un peu plus fort les doigts qu'il tenait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, instinctivement peut-être, le prince enveloppa la petite main dans la sienne. Cette fois, l'enfant n'eut aucun réflexe de crainte et ne chercha pas à la retirer.

Thorin conduisit Kili dans les cuisines, désertes à cette heure. Toutefois, les braises couvaient toujours dans l'une des cheminées et des lampes à huile brûlaient sur la longue table de bois.

L'enfant regarda autour de lui d'un air perplexe, dérouté par le calme et le silence de ces lieux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir fourmillant de monde et d'activité.

\- Y'a personne… observa-t-il. Thalma a dû aller se coucher.

\- Thalma travaille dur toute la journée, répondit Thorin. Il faut bien qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Kili n'avait pas soupé.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Assieds-toi.

D'abord étonné, le jeune garçon trottina cependant jusqu'à la table, tira une chaise et s'y installa. Thorin avait été chercher deux bols. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et souleva le couvercle de la marmite suspendue au-dessus des braises. Lorsque les cuisiniers partaient le soir, ils laissaient toujours quelque chose au chaud : pour ceux qui avaient été appelés à sortir et rentraient tard, pour les sentinelles qui, leur tour de garde terminé, avaient envie de manger un morceau, ou même pour quiconque aurait eu un creux durant la nuit.

Thorin emplit les deux bols puis vint en déposer un devant Kili. Affamé, ce dernier plongea sa cuillère dans la soupe épaisse et entreprit sans attendre de se restaurer. Il était certes un peu étonné de ne pas voir trace de poulet rôti, il ne réalisait pas qu'à cette heure la viande avait été consommée depuis longtemps, mais la soupe était bonne et il avait faim. Il vida ainsi la moitié de sa ration avant de lever les yeux vers Thorin, qui avait contourné la table pour s'asseoir en face de lui et mangeait tranquillement, l'esprit ailleurs.

Personne n'avait jamais dit à Kili qu'il est impoli de dévisager les gens, aussi se mit-il à observer Thorin avec le plus grand intérêt, comme il l'avait déjà fait après s'être accroché à sa main un peu plus tôt. Au bout d'un instant, le prince leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as donc à me regarder sans arrêt comme ça ? grogna-t-il. Finis de manger. On ne va pas rester là jusqu'à demain.

Kili avala encore deux cuillerées, sans cesser pour autant d'étudier son vis-à-vis puis, comme s'il livrait le fruit d'une étude longuement réfléchie, il décréta très sérieusement :

\- Vous êtes gentil.

Thorin écarquilla d'abord les yeux de surprise puis il étouffa un rire. « Gentil » n'était pas exactement un qualificatif qu'il se serait attribué à lui-même. Trop mauvais caractère pour ça. Entre autres choses. Mais c'était la spontanéité et l'ingénuité de l'enfant qui l'amusaient.

\- Tu crois ça ? gloussa-t-il.

Kili opina, très sérieux. Car exception faite de sa mère et de Fili, qui ne pouvaient évidemment se comparer à personne, et puis de Thalma , il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un se soit montré aussi gentil avec eux que ce nain, et ce depuis le début (peut-être aussi que la personnalité, le charisme de celui dont il ignorait qu'il était son oncle, lequel agissait sur nombre de nains adultes, faisait également effet sur lui). Il avala encore quelques cuillerées de soupe et demanda, comme s'il voulait avoir confirmation :

\- Vous nous ferez jamais de mal, seigneur Thorin ?

Kili avait désespérément besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Thorin à son tour examina l'enfant. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement inquiet. En fait, il semblait craindre davantage une désillusion qu'autre chose.

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends pas là, répondit gravement Thorin. J'ignore avec exactitude ce que vous avez traversé, ton frère et toi. Sinon que vous avez souffert de la faim et que cet homme avec lequel vous viviez vous maltraitait.

\- Les hommes sont méchants, murmura Kili.

Thorin ne débordait pas d'affection pour les humains et ne répondit donc pas directement.

\- Mais comment êtes-vous donc arrivés, tous les deux, dans cette ville humaine ? demanda-t-il.

Kili haussa les épaules :

\- Je sais pas. On y a toujours été.

Après que Smaug ait prit Erebor, les nains survivants avaient été contraints, eux aussi, de se rapprocher des hommes pour survivre, non sans peine. Certains avaient décidé de rester parmi eux, estimant que c'était désormais la seule chose à faire. Les parents de Fili et Kili, se demanda Thorin, auraient-ils été de ceux-là ? Des membres de son clan ? Certes, Carnoval lui semblait vraiment très, très éloignée d'Erebor, mais à présent que Kili avait repris des couleurs et commençait à avoir un peu de chair sur les os, à présent que les marques de coups sur son visage s'étaient presque entièrement estompées, ne laissant plus que des ombres qui, Thorin l'espérait, ne subsisteraient pas non plus, maintenant surtout que l'enfant, rassuré, se comportait de manière plus naturelle, Thorin se disait que Balin avait raison : il y avait quelque chose chez cet enfant qui lui semblait familier, il n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut-être ses attitudes ou sa manière de parler ? Certaines de ses expressions lui rappelaient son propre frère. Y avait-il une possibilité pour que les parents de ce petit aient été des cousins éloignés ?

\- Comment s'appelaient tes… commença Thorin.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Mila pour faire irruption. En voyant Kili, son visage exprima un vif soulagement :

\- Enfin, te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Voilà des heures que je te cherche dans tous les coins !

Elle se fendit ensuite d'une courte révérence envers Thorin, sans oser poser de question concernant la présence de Kili en ces lieux et avec lui à cette heure avancée.

\- Si tu n'as plus faim, dit celui-ci à l'enfant, va te coucher. Mila va s'occuper de toi.

\- Je suis plus un bébé, vous savez ! rétorqua Kili avec humeur, en lançant un regard noir à l'intendante.

Thorin sourit :

\- J'en suis sûr. Mais il faut quand même aller te coucher.

La naine et l'enfant sortirent, le laissant songeur.


	20. Un lent chemin

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore, sans le moindre événement notable. Fili continuait à suivre tous les jours l'entraînement de Dwalin, Kili à assister Thalma à la cuisine. Thalma qui avait toujours de bonnes choses à lui donner en récompense de ses services. A ce régime, le petit nain commençait à avoir bien meilleure mine. Son visage avait perdu sa pâleur, il avait commencé à se remplumer et se montrait à présent alerte et presque gai. Il n'avait pas perdu sa méfiance ni oublié toutes ses craintes, loin de là : un mot, un éclat de voix, un geste suffisaient encore à l'effrayer, mais il semblait toutefois, peu à peu, se sentir plus à l'aise et plus détendu. Peut-être aussi que passer ses journées aux mêmes endroits et avec les mêmes personnes l'aidait à se sentir presque en sécurité.

Pourtant, les deux frères paraissaient toujours, l'un comme l'autre, incapables de nouer le moindre lien avec quiconque, pas plus le matin lors des leçons du forgeron que le reste du temps. Ils n'adressaient la parole aux gens, ou même aux autres enfants, que contraints et forcés et se tenaient autant que possible à l'écart. Kili faisait une exception pour Thalma, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en elle, même s'il commençait à l'apprécier.

\- Ces enfants, dit Mila un soir à Thorin, auquel elle continuait à faire des rapports réguliers, auraient besoin de quelqu'un qui les aime et qu'ils puissent aimer en retour. C'est épouvantable, Monseigneur, un enfant qui vit sans amour. Il leur faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse leur redonner confiance et les inciter à aller vers les autres, ou au moins à ne pas systématiquement les repousser.

\- Une famille, en somme. Un père ou une mère, sinon les deux.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Cela les aiderait sans doute à se faire des amis de leur âge et ils en auraient bien besoin, l'un comme l'autre. A partir de là, le reste viendrait tout seul, je pense. C'est affreux, la solitude dans laquelle vivent ces deux garçons. Ils n'ont personne, personne en dehors d'eux-mêmes et semblent considérer le monde entier comme leur ennemi. Ils paraissent incapable de sortir de ce… ce cercle vicieux. Même le fait d'être séparés quelques heures chaque jour n'y a rien fait.

\- Balin m'en a déjà parlé, Mila, mais je n'ai pas de famille sous la main pour ces enfants. Toi qui t'occupes d'eux et qui t'intéresses manifestement à eux, tu ne…

\- Non.

Elle lui avait coupé la parole d'un ton catégorique.

\- Non, Monseigneur. Je ne peux pas remplir ce rôle auprès d'eux. D'ailleurs ils ne m'aiment pas, je crois même qu'ils s'imaginent que je les déteste. C'est faux mais je… ne peux pas… Je m'assure qu'ils ne manquent de rien sur le plan matériel et qu'ils se comportent à peu près bien, Monseigneur. Je veille à ce que vos ordres soient exécutés. Je ne peux pas faire plus.

Thorin la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis se borna à conclure :

\- Alors je n'ai pas de solution.

Mila soupira mais n'insista pas : elle non plus ne voyait pas de solution dans l'immédiat.

OO00OO

Thorin n'oublia pas cette conversation mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire pour remédier à la situation, sinon espérer que le temps finirait par venir à bout de la sauvagerie des deux orphelins.

Deux jours après que Mila lui ait parlé, il quitta Ered Luin à l'aube avec tout un groupe de nains : l'hiver s'installait et ils voulaient faire provision de viande fraîche. Thorin avait décidé d'une grande chasse, la dernière sans doute avant maintenant plusieurs mois. Bientôt, les sentiers et chemins de la montagne seraient rendus impraticables par l'hiver et les battues deviendraient quasiment impossibles à organiser.

Ils revinrent vers la fin de l'après-midi et firent irruption dans les cuisines, couverts de neige et apportant le froid avec eux. Kili, qui venait de tremper un doigt gourmand dans la coupelle de confiture que Thalma lui avait donnée, ouvrit démesurément les yeux en voyant entrer cette troupe de nains encapuchonnés jusqu'aux yeux, la peau rougie par le froid, les bottes et les vêtements encroûtés de neige et de glace, bardés d'arcs et de lances dont certaines portaient encore des traces de sang. Ils évoquaient à l'enfant un groupe de monstres des montagnes tels qu'il y en avait dans les histoires que lui racontait sa mère autrefois.

Ils commencèrent par déposer leurs armes en vrac sur le sol, contre le mur, puis repoussèrent leurs capuchons. Kili fut un peu rassuré en reconnaissant plusieurs visages familiers. Là-dessus, les chasseurs allèrent déposer leur gibier dans une petite salle creusée dans le roc, fermée par une épaisse porte de chêne qui s'ouvrait sur la cuisine. Enfin, ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et, gelés, s'assirent tous à table en réclamant du vin chaud. Entretemps, la neige qui couvrait leurs bottes et leurs vêtements avait commencé à fondre et laissé des flaques d'eau un peu partout.

Thalma eut tôt fait de prendre sur une étagère une marmite propre et de la suspendre au-dessus du feu. Elle y versa du vin, puis diverses épices et aromates. Pendant ce temps, Kili s'était prudemment écarté des nains et s'était approché de leurs armes abandonnées. Il mourait d'envie d'en prendre une en main mais n'osait pas, persuadé que cela lui attirerait de gros ennuis. N'empêche... il se souvenait que Thalma lui avait dit qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait lui aussi aller chasser. Ses yeux rêveurs posés sur un arc encore mouillé de neige, Kili se projeta dans un avenir idéal où, en effet, un jour, il pourrait avoir un arc comme celui-ci et s'en servir pour aller à la chasse. C'était une idée particulièrement plaisante et il fantasma un moment dessus.

Ensuite, il se glissa dans le local où avait été déposé le gibier et dont la porte était restée ouverte, car tous les animaux allaient être dépouillés et vidés aussitôt. L'enfant fit lentement le tour, ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Autant de bêtes. Il ignorait le nom de la plupart d'entre elles. Le clou du spectacle consistait en un énorme sanglier, dont il eut d'abord peur de s'approcher.

\- Il est mort, s'encouragea-t-il, il ne peut plus rien faire.

Quel animal énorme ! Rien que sa tête paraissait aussi grosse que Kili tout entier. Fasciné, l'enfant aurait pu rester là des heures. Mais la voix de Thalma le tira de sa contemplation :

\- Kili ? Kili ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude perça le cœur de l'enfant, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un paraissait lui porter attention. Mais après tout, Thalma ne le rudoyait jamais, ni en actes ni en paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Au contraire, elle lui parlait gentiment et lui donnait toujours de bonnes choses à manger... Le jeune garçon se coula jusqu'au seuil de la pièce.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit la naine. Va me chercher des brocs, tu veux ? Je les remplirai, et puis tu feras le service.

Kili aurait de beaucoup préféré continuer à regarder le gibier et les armes, d'autant qu'il avait un peu peur de s'approcher de ces nains dont les yeux, lui semblait-il, luisaient d'un éclat sauvage, l'excitation de la chasse n'étant pas retombée. Cependant, Thalma était vraiment très gentille avec lui, alors il ne voulut pas lui refuser son aide. Il commença donc, comme elle le demandait, par aller chercher des brocs. Il en fallait évidemment autant que de nains et l'enfant, au final, n'était pas très sûr de ne pas s'être trompé dans ses comptes. Ensuite, équipée d'une petite louche, Thalma puisa avec précaution du liquide dans la marmite, de laquelle s'échappait un arôme tout simplement divin, et en emplit les deux premiers verres.

\- Va les porter, Kili. Fais bien attention à ne pas renverser.

L'enfant se saisit des récipients. Ils étaient chauds car le liquide était brûlant, mais Kili estima qu'il arriverait à les apporter jusqu'à la table sans se brûler les mains.

\- Ça sent bon, fit-il tandis que la vapeur parfumée lui montait au visage.

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Le seigneur Thorin en premier, souffla Thalma.

Kili entreprit de traverser l'espace qui le séparait des chasseurs, les yeux fixés sur les brocs afin de ne pas faire verser le liquide. S'il renversait la moindre goutte en présence de tous ces nains, pensait-il, les conséquences pour lui seraient certainement terribles : Thalma, encore, le gronderait peut-être sans méchanceté, mais que feraient les autres ? Kili préférait ne pas le savoir. Il appréhendait par ailleurs de s'approcher de ces adultes et aurait préféré se tenir à distance. Il s'efforça toutefois de se rassurer en pensant qu'il connaissait un peu Thorin et que lui non plus ne s'était jamais montré dur envers eux, Fili et lui. Pas même le jour où il avait blessé Mila. Pas davantage la fois où il l'avait trouvé endormi dans la paille. Tout au contraire. Ce jour-là, il lui avait parlé avec gentillesse et lui avait donné de la soupe. Le petit nain posa ses verres avec précaution sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée aux convives. La plupart des visages lui étaient familiers, c'était ceux des nains qui les avaient amenés à Ered Luin. Bon. Ceux-là non plus n'avaient jamais paru vraiment menaçants, même si, une fois, Balin leur avait fait très peur... Mais Fili avait dit par la suite qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal : il lui avait seulement effleuré la nuque (on se demandait bien pourquoi, quand même). De toute façon, Balin n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Kili se rendit vite compte qu'en dépit de ses craintes, les chasseurs ne paraissaient pas du tout animés de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait avec des verres pleins, ils se poussaient de manière à lui permettre de se glisser entre eux pour accéder à la table, sur laquelle l'enfant déposait ses brocs avec précaution. Certains des nains attablés, pour l'aider, lui prenaient les verres des mains et les déposaient eux-mêmes devant leurs compagnons. Beaucoup eurent pour lui un mot gentil. L'un d'eux, à un moment, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kili se figea aussitôt et cessa de respirer. Frégor l'empoignant par les cheveux et le secouant… ou lui cognant la tête contre le plateau de la table…

\- Ne le touche pas, ordonna une voix calme.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Thorin, qui venait de parler. Devant les visages stupéfaits, voire choqués de ses compagnons (quel mal y avait-il à un geste si anodin, plutôt affectueux ?), il expliqua posément :

\- Cet enfant a de bonnes raisons de redouter tous les contacts physiques. Il ne sait pas qu'un contact peut être amical.

Le regard bleu de Thorin plongea dans celui de Kili, qui se colora de reconnaissance. Oh bien sûr, celui qui venait de lui frotter les cheveux ne lui avait pas fait mal. Pas du tout. Mais comment savoir s'il n'allait pas le faire ? S'il n'avait pas été interrompu juste à temps ? Kili repartit chercher deux nouveaux verres, soulagé et rassuré à la fois d'avoir entendu le chef des nains prendre sa défense et interdire aux autres de poser leurs mains sur lui. Même si ça se voulait amical –c'était le mot qui avait été employé- il préférait éviter. On ne sait jamais. Il déposa sans encombre son chargement (les paumes de ses mains étaient toutes chaudes à force de tenir ces brocs emplis de liquide fumant, mais ça allait, ça n'était pas douloureux) et repartit une fois encore. Mais il s'arrêta tout à coup lorsque son regard tomba sur une longue plume grise, sur le sol. Très intéressé, Kili se pencha et la ramassa. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu de cette taille, ni de cette couleur. Le jeune garçon se demandait s'il pourrait la garder ou si la prendre serait considéré comme un vol lorsque le nain le plus proche de lui tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Je l'ai laissée tomber.

Il tendit la main :

\- Rends-moi ça, petit.

Kili obéit immédiatement, tout de suite apeuré : ce nain allait-il l'accuser de lui avoir dérobé son bien, alors qu'il n'avait fait que le ramasser à terre ?

\- Tu perds tes plumes, Dori ? plaisanta l'un des nains.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

\- Serait-ce déjà la mue de printemps ? C'est un peu tôt, pourtant, rigola un autre.

Dori ne parut pas les entendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mine déconfite de Kili et à son expression inquiète et expliqua :

\- C'est une plume d'oie sauvage, que j'ai trouvée. Pour mon petit frère. Il adore écrire. Tu sais écrire, mon petit ?

\- Pas très bien, balbutia Kili, qui regrettait d'avoir touché à cette plume et craignait un nouveau piège.

Avant de tomber malade, Dis avait commencé à apprendre à lire et à écrire à ses enfants, du moins lorsqu'elle trouvait un petit moment pour ça, ce qui l'empêchait de consacrer à cette tâche tout le temps et toute l'attention qu'elle aurait voulu. Mais Kili était encore très petit à cette époque et comme il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer depuis, il avait quasiment tout oublié. Même Fili, qui avait eu plus de temps pour apprendre, avait beaucoup perdu.

\- Kili, appela Thalma sans élever la voix, il reste encore des verres à apporter.

L'enfant ne demanda pas son reste et fila la rejoindre, content de pouvoir s'échapper. Il craignait un peu que quelqu'un dise quelque chose mais les nains bavardaient et riaient entre eux, sans plus lui prêter attention. Tant mieux. Lorsque chacun des chasseurs eut été servi, Kili se hâta de rejoindre la cuisinière (c'était quand même auprès d'elle qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité), soulagé d'en avoir terminé.

\- Tu veux un peu de vin chaud pour goûter ? demanda la naine.

\- Oh, je peux ?

\- Oui, mais seulement un fond : de quoi tremper tes lèvres, pas plus.

Thalma alla chercher encore un broc et y versa un fond de liquide. Kili inspira avec délice l'odeur parfumée, grisante, qui s'en échappait. La vapeur lui monta au cerveau et il sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Assieds-toi, dit la naine en lui désignant le bord de la cheminée, et boit lentement : n'avale pas d'un trait, c'est de l'alcool !

Kili entreprit de vider son verre à toutes petites gorgées. C'était chaud, parfumé, délicieux... unique ! Tandis qu'il buvait, il eut l'impression que les nains parlaient de lui. Ils avaient baissé la voix et rapproché leurs têtes, il lui avait semblé entendre son nom. Tout de suite inquiet, Kili les observa un instant avec appréhension. Soudain, Thorin tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un léger clin d'œil. Kili se détendit aussitôt. Il se souvenait de ce que le seigneur nain lui avait dit :

\- _Quand je dis quelque chose, je ne reviens pas dessus. Si je te dis que je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal, tu peux le croire. Le jour où il en ira autrement, je te le dirai aussi. Et ce sera tout autant la vérité. D'accord ?_

Thorin de toute évidence était d'humeur bienveillante cette fois encore. Puisqu'il n'avait rien dit, sinon pour défendre aux autres de le toucher, il n'y avait rien à craindre, non ? Cela paraissait logique. Kili replongea son nez dans son verre.

Thorin de son côté, sans en avoir l'air et tout en participant à la conversation, avait discrètement observé l'enfant depuis leur arrivée dans la cuisine. Cela faisait près de huit semaines à présent que les deux garçons étaient à Ered Luin. Quelle différence, pensait Thorin en regardant Kili s'activer, avec la petite créature misérable, livide et terrifiée qu'ils avaient ramassée dans une rue sale par une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse à Carnoval. Certes, on voyait bien que le petit était toujours facilement apeuré et qu'il craignait leur proximité, mais il ne sursautait plus au moindre mouvement, il avait même perdu le réflexe navrant de constamment lever les bras devant sa frimousse pour se protéger, comme il le faisait au début. Sans même parler de sa santé, qui était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle était.

Thorin avait vu l'enfant regarder les armes puis se glisser dans la pièce du fond pour voir le gibier et il en avait été satisfait : c'était là la réaction normale d'un enfant de cet âge. Ensuite, il avait volontiers répondu à l'appel de Thalma. Cette dernière visiblement avait réussi à apprivoiser le petit sauvage. Thorin avait l'impression qu'avec elle, Kili avait une attitude bien plus naturelle. Il l'avait même vu sourire, lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé quelques gouttes de vin chaud. Tant mieux. Cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour Kili. Si seulement son frère aîné pouvait lui aussi se rapprocher ainsi de quelqu'un ? Malheureusement, d'après Mila Fili avait un caractère beaucoup plus réservé, plus introverti, ce qui, ajouté à sa méfiance exacerbée, rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

Lorsque Kili avait ramassé la plume d'oie sur le sol et que Dori avait parlé de son petit frère, cela avait suggéré une idée à Thorin. Il connaissait le jeune Ori, bien sûr. En effet, ce que celui-ci préférait au monde, c'était lire ou écrire. Cet enfant manquait un peu de vitalité au goût de Thorin mais il était calme, doux et gentil. Timide, même. Il faudrait qu'il suggère à Dori de le présenter à Kili. Ori ne devrait pas l'effaroucher et il était à peine plus âgé que lui. Mila avait raison, il serait sans doute appréciable que les deux orphelins parviennent à se faire quelques amis de leur âge.

A nouveau, Thorin tourna machinalement la tête vers Kili, toujours assis près de la cheminée. Il eut un coup au cœur : l'enfant s'était tourné vers Thalma et, avec la lueur du feu qui l'éclairait de profil... l'espace d'un instant, Thorin crut revoir Frérin. Il faillit se frotter les yeux tant l'illusion était parfaite. Mais déjà, Kili avait changé de position et la ressemblance s'était estompée. Il n'empêche : Thorin préféra regarder ailleurs.

OO00OO

Il faisait encore nuit noire quand Fili ouvrit les yeux. Il demeura un moment immobile, engourdi, savourant la chaleur et le confort du lit autant que la quiétude des lieux. A ses côtés il percevait la respiration paisible de son frère et cela lui fit chaud au cœur : c'était réconfortant de penser que rien ni personne ne viendrait les tirer du sommeil avec brutalité. Ils avaient eu peur parfois, au début, car des nains passaient de temps en temps, surtout au matin et en début de nuit, dans le couloir principal, à quelques pas de leur alcôve. Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait fait mine de seulement s'arrêter. Même Mila lorsqu'elle venait parfois les éveiller le matin le faisait avec douceur. Fili espérait ne plus jamais être tiré du lit par une volée de coups, comme autrefois. Et quel soulagement de n'avoir plus à veiller constamment de crainte d'un traquenard ou d'une agression !

Mais les pensées du garçon se tournèrent tout aussitôt vers sa dernière leçon d'escrime. Dwalin lui avait fait une démonstration, juste une petite démonstration, de la technique dite : "des épées doubles". Et Fili en était encore ébloui. Il avait tout de suite compris que cette manière de se battre était faite pour lui, et lui pour elle. C'était pour lui une évidence. Dwalin l'avait averti que c'était très difficile et que peu de gens parvenaient à maîtriser parfaitement leurs deux mains en même temps, indépendamment l'une de l'autre. Il fallait des années pour y parvenir, avait-il ajouté, même pour les meilleurs. Fili s'en moquait. Il avait découvert son idéal. Peu importait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour le réaliser. Dwalin l'avait également averti qu'il ne pourrait pas tout de suite commencer à travailler cette technique : il avait déjà bien mémorisé les bases mais il devait pratiquer un certain temps encore avec une seule épée avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Cela ne gênait pas Fili non plus. Il connaissait le but à atteindre et il était déterminé à travailler dur pour y parvenir. Il avait des années devant lui pour cela.

Avec un soupir, le jeune garçon se retourna, ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. Rien à faire. La fameuse démonstration passait et repassait sous ses paupières closes. Il voulait... Fili s'assit, excédé. Il avait envie de s'entraîner... maintenant. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça : avant de reprendre les exercices qu'il travaillait tous les jours, il avait envie de reproduire lui-même la démonstration, avec les deux épées. Juste une fois. Pour voir l'effet que cela faisait.

Une fois cette idée admise, tout naturellement le garçon se demanda : et pourquoi pas ? Il savait où étaient rangés les bâtons qui servaient à l'entraînement des novices et l'accès était facile. A cette heure, tout le monde à part lui devait dormir et il aurait le terrain pour lui tout seul. Par ailleurs, même si quelqu'un le surprenait... quel mal ferait-il ? Fili était certain que personne ne lui ferait de reproche. Enfin si. Une personne. Ce fichu dragon de Mila.

Fili haussa les épaules. Après tout, il se moquait éperdument de Mila (s'il avait approfondi sa pensée, le garçon aurait admis que, tout simplement, il n'avait pas peur d'elle : jamais elle ne les avait brutalisés. Peut-être qu'elle espérait que quelqu'un le ferait, mais elle, non).

L'enfant se glissa hors du lit avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller Kili, s'habilla en hâte et prit la direction des terrains d'entraînement. Il était assez étrange de parcourir les galeries d'Ered Luin totalement désertes à cette heure. Très étrange. A Carnoval, en tous cas dans les quartiers pauvres où il avait grandi, il y avait toujours du monde dehors. Il est vrai que la nuit était l'empire des crapules... Fili ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas à Ered Luin un couvre-feu ou quelque chose du même genre ? Peut-être était-il interdit de circuler la nuit, comme à l'Institution ? Le jeune nain plissa les lèvres et repoussa ce souvenir. Vraiment, il ne voulait plus penser à ce lieu infâme. Et il refusait de continuer à seulement imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir la moindre similitude entre lui et la cité dans laquelle il vivait à présent. Ni entre les nains qui les avaient recueillis et ces humains sans cœurs et sans entrailles, qui allaient jusqu'à vendre certains des enfants confiés à leur garde (garde-chiourme, oui !). Non. Aucune similitude. Absolument aucune. Chaque heure passée ici le leur avait démontré.

Une fois sur place, Fili se glissa dans l'armurerie et prit deux bâtons à peu près identiques dans le râtelier. Il gagna ensuite le terrain, s'échauffa rapidement, comme Dwalin recommandait de le faire avant de commencer chaque cours, puis il entreprit de reproduire les gestes, parades et attaques que le maître d'armes lui avait montré la veille.

Le temps passa vite, si vite que Fili, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, ne s'en aperçut pas. La fatigue toutefois commençait à plomber ses bras et il se demandait s'il était temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner quand une voix méprisante s'éleva non loin de lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et de quel droit tu as pris ces bâtons, Le Sauvage ?

En nage, Fili s'interrompit et tourna la tête. Il reconnut Sven. Celui-ci le détestait depuis leur algarade du premier jour –leur bagarre en réalité- et ne se privait pas de le faire savoir. Quant à ce surnom de « Le Sauvage », tous les garçons du cours avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Fili de cette manière, en raison de son attitude renfermée et distante.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? répliqua Fili d'un ton rogue.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre des bâtons sans l'autorisation de Monsieur Dwalin ! répéta Sven. Personne n'a le droit de prendre des armes sans autorisation.

Fili n'avait jamais entendu dire cela. Personne ? De nombreux guerriers fréquentaient l'armurerie et tous se servaient sans faire de manière. Et franchement, quel mal y avait-il à prendre un bâton et à s'entraîner tout seul ? Ce n'était même pas une arme véritable (même en oubliant que toutes les armes servant à l'entraînement étaient émoussées, afin de les rendre moins dangereuses). En outre, la toute première fois, lorsqu'il avait ramassé le bâton sur le sol, Dwalin ne l'avait pas réprimandé pour ça, non ? (bien que sur le coup, Fili avait pensé qu'il allait le frapper. Mais tel n'avait pas été le cas).

\- Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires ? rétorqua sèchement le garçon, bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

Sven dut le comprendre car il changea de tactique :

\- Remarque, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton méprisant, je comprends que tu viennes ici la nuit, comme un voleur, pour que personne ne te voit. Se battre tout seul en frappant le vide, c'est facile : tu ne risques pas d'être vaincu, ni de te rendre compte de ton niveau tout juste pathétique.

\- Au moins, moi j'essaie de m'améliorer, riposta Fili. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi : à part jacasser comme une vieille femme en te tenant loin du terrain...

Sven rougit de colère.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Le Sauvage ? Attends !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'armurerie.

\- Il n'y a plus besoin d'autorisation, maintenant ? le railla Fili de loin.

Puis il inspira à fond pour se clarifier les idées et assura ses deux bâtons dans ses mains en attendant que l'autre revienne. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée qu'il serait peut-être plus à l'aise avec une seule de ses armes factices, puisque c'était là la technique que Dwalin lui avait fait travailler jusqu'à présent. Les "lames" doubles lui semblaient d'ores et déjà faire partie de lui-même. Sven revint un instant plus tard, un bâton à la main :

\- Tu peux garder les deux tiens, lança-t-il avec mépris, un seul me suffira pour t'écraser !

Fili ne répondit pas et attendit l'assaut. Durant un instant, les deux jeunes nains tournèrent lentement l'un autour de l'autre, les muscles tendus, cherchant l'ouverture. Ce fut Sven qui porta le premier coup ; il était plus âgé que son adversaire et pratiquait le maniement des armes depuis bien plus longtemps : ce simple coup arracha à Fili l'un de ses bâtons et lui fit éclater l'arcade sourcilière par la même occasion. Le garçon sentit le sang lui couler dans l'œil et sur le visage mais il était trop occupé à parer les nouveaux coups pour s'en préoccuper. Le combat se poursuivit, acharné, inégal. Les coups pleuvaient drus et Fili n'était pas suffisamment aguerri pour les parer tous. S'ils s'étaient battus avec de vraies épées, il serait mort dès les premières passes. Toutefois il s'obstina, parant de son mieux et portant une attaque chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, ignorant la douleur chaque fois que le bâton de son adversaire s'abattait sur lui : Sven frappait pour de bon, sans chercher à retenir ses coups, au contraire. Aussi Fili ne se privait-il pas de l'imiter chaque fois que cela lui était possible. Vint le moment où il commit une grosse erreur : il se fendit trop largement et Sven profita de ce qu'il était en déséquilibre pour lui faucher les chevilles d'un coup de pied. Fili roula dans le sable du terrain et comprit, avant même de toucher le sol, qu'il allait prendre cher.

\- Cette fois-ci je t'achève, minable ! rugit Sven en se jetant sur lui, le bâton haut levé.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna une voix familière au même instant.

Les deux combattants, Fili haletant étendu sur le sol et Sven son arme encore brandie, tournèrent tous deux la tête en même temps. Dwalin se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, les poings sur les hanches, apparemment fort mécontent. Son regard dur se posa sur Sven :

\- Toi, l'apostropha-t-il, à quoi tu joues ? Tu confonds un entrainement avec un vrai combat ? Si je te vois encore une fois faire mine de frapper un adversaire désarmé ou à terre, tu vires ! Avec mon pied dans le derrière en prime. C'est compris ?

Puis, baissant les yeux vers Fili :

\- Debout.

Fili obéit lentement, le corps perclus de multiples douleurs et le cœur battant à toute allure. Il s'attendait à chaque seconde à ce que le maître d'armes lui dise qu'il était renvoyé pour avoir à nouveau provoqué une bagarre. Oh bien sûr, en réalité c'était Sven qui avait cherché l'affrontement, mais pouvait-on jamais savoir ? D'une part, Fili avait été averti à plusieurs reprises. D'autre part, quand on veut reprocher quelque chose à quelqu'un, on trouve. Ça, le jeune garçon le savait mieux que quiconque. En revanche, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion d'être traité avec justice...

Dwalin tendit le bras et écarta avec brusquerie les cheveux qui collaient au visage de l'enfant, pour regarder l'arcade fendue et le sang qui séchait sur la peau. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe puis ajouta à voix haute :

\- Viens avec moi. Toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sven, va ranger ces bâtons -oui, tous- et ensuite va voir ta mère, qu'elle te pose une ou deux compresses. Elle saura quoi faire.

Sur ce il se détourna et s'éloigna. Fili le suivit, très inquiet mais estimant qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Bon, il n'allait peut-être pas être renvoyé, mais qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ? Où l'emmenait-on et pourquoi ? Auprès de Thorin, encore ? Ou dans une nouvelle prison ? Ou bien...

Dwalin n'était pas du genre loquace, il se bornait à avancer droit devant lui, sans dire un mot. Fili n'osa pas le questionner. Enfin, le guerrier frappa deux coups à une porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, faisant signe à Fili d'entrer. Le cœur battant, ce dernier découvrit un local qui sentait les herbes médicinales. Il y avait une sorte de lit dans un angle, plusieurs chaises, un matériel divers soigneusement rangé sur des étagères et de nombreuses bottes de plantes séchées pendues à des perches tendues au plafond, d'un mur à l'autre. Régnait sur tout cela un nain dont le regard paraissait aussi profond qu'une crevasse millénaire de la montagne.

\- Oïn, le salua Dwalin dans un grognement.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda l'autre.

\- Le gamin s'est blessé. Un coup de bâton en s'entraînant. Et il doit avoir pas mal de bleus par ailleurs, étant donnés les coups qu'il a reçu.

\- Viens là, mon garçon, fit Oïn. Assieds-toi ici, que je m'occupe de toi.

\- Un guérisseur, pensa Fili, un peu rassuré.

Pour atteindre la chaise qu'on lui désignait, il devait passer devant Dwalin. Ce dernier le regarda, le visage impénétrable, puis déclara brièvement :

\- C'était un beau combat. Tu t'es bien battu.

Fili n'avait pas les mots pour décrire les sentiments qui l'envahirent alors : la joie, le soulagement, l'allégresse... il se sentit reconnu et valorisé tout à la fois, des sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais connues... et puis la fierté fit briller ses yeux, car un compliment de Dwalin, ce n'était pas rien, et il était rare qu'il en fasse à ses élèves.

Le maître d'armes s'en alla sur ces quelques mots et Fili, qui éprouvait la sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage, s'assit docilement, l'esprit ailleurs. En cet instant, il ne redoutait absolument plus rien. Oïn à son tour écarta ses cheveux et nettoya la plaie avec une solution dont l'odeur piquait les narines et dont le contact piquait la peau.

\- Serre les dents, mon garçon, conseilla-t-il ensuite. Il va falloir faire quelques points de suture. Ce ne sera pas long.

Fili était tellement heureux qu'il sentit à peine l'aiguille lui percer la peau. Oïn avait des gestes précis, rapides et doux, la plaie fut bientôt suturée et Fili estima que la douleur avait été très supportable, même si ça piquait encore assez fort. Ce n'était pas agréable, c'était certain, mais il estimait avoir connu pire que ça.

\- Tu feras attention pendant quelques jours, dit le guérisseur. Et reviens me voir si ça fait trop mal. A présent voyons le reste. Déshabille-toi, mon petit. Enlève ta tunique et ta chemise.

Fili se figea. Il n'oubliait pas ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé de se déshabiller... Il en conservait même un souvenir tout simplement effroyable. Parfois, il lui semblait sentir encore la brûlure des coups de fouet... Mais les circonstances étaient totalement différentes, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Cette fois c'était demandé gentiment, d'une voix rassurante, par quelqu'un qui venait de le soigner avec une grande dextérité, sans lui faire plus mal que nécessaire, alors...

Fili se mit torse nu, prêt à tout, et Oïn soupira en le regardant : en effet, Sven n'avait pas été avare de ses coups. Les épaules, les bras et les côtes de l'enfant étaient couverts d'hématomes. Fili se consola en se disant qu'il avait lui aussi touché son adversaire à plusieurs reprises. Pas aussi souvent, et de loin, mais quelquefois tout de même.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, soupira encore le guérisseur, philosophe. Même si c'est souvent douloureux. Viens par-là, mon petit, ajouta-t-il. Allonge-toi, ça sera plus commode.

Fili fit ce qu'on lui demandait, sans cesser toutefois d'épier avec attention chacun des gestes d'Oïn, qui s'approcha de lui en débouchant un petit pot de terre.

\- Ça va faire un peu mal au début, prévint-il, parce que je vais être obligé d'appuyer, mais tu seras vite soulagé.

Il plongea ensuite deux doigts dans le pot, les retira enduits d'une sorte de pommade odorante et entreprit délicatement de l'étaler sur chaque lésion. Fili frissonna, car cet onguent était très froid sur sa peau brûlante, puis il retint mal un gémissement : le contact était effectivement douloureux. Oïn frottait avec douceur les endroits meurtris mais ils étaient si sensibles que le jeune garçon avait l'impression que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair tuméfiée, accentuant la douleur.

\- Ça ira mieux très vite, dit Oïn pour l'encourager.

Et ma foi, il n'avait pas tort : au bout de quelques instants, à l'endroit où la pommade avait pénétré dans la peau, la douleur s'estompa, remplacée par une sensation de fraîcheur plutôt agréable. Oïn poursuivait ses soins, enduisant soigneusement une meurtrissure après l'autre, et Fili sentit son corps se détendre sous les mains expertes qui prenaient soin de lui. Epuisé, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et enfin ferma les yeux. Il s'était levé très tôt et s'était beaucoup dépensé depuis. A présent la fatigue envahissait ses membres comme un fleuve de plomb. Toute méfiance l'avait quitté. Il n'avait plus peur. Il se sentait bien. En sûreté. En fait, il n'avait plus éprouvé un tel sentiment de sécurité depuis que sa mère était tombée malade, si longtemps auparavant, et il s'assoupit sans même s'en rendre compte.


	21. La fête du solstice d'hiver

Le milieu de l'hiver approchait et Ered Luin s'apprêtait à fêter l'événement marquant de l'année, la fête du solstice d'hiver, à partir de laquelle les jours commencent à se rallonger et les interminables nuits hivernales à perdre peu à peu du terrain au profit de la lumière. Du plus petit au plus grand, du plus jeune au plus vieux, les nains ne semblaient plus penser qu'à cela et le sujet revenait constamment dans toutes les conversations.

Au début indifférents, d'une part parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était et d'autre part parce qu'ils pensaient ne pas être concernés, Fili et Kili finirent par se sentir assez excités eux aussi à l'idée de cette fête. C'était, bien sûr, Kili qui en avait parlé le premier. Pour cette excellente raison que son amie Thalma lui avait donné tous les détails nécessaires.

Cela avait commencé un jour où Kili l'avait suivie dans ce que les nains appelaient "la réserve". Une grotte fraîche et profonde, aux parois tapissées d'étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient des terrines de viande, des pâtées, des conserves de fruits...

\- C'est quoi, tout ça ? avait demandé Kili, éberlué, les yeux écarquillés. C'est pour qui ?

\- C'est pour tout le monde. Presque tout ce que tu vois là sera mangé lors de la fête du solstice d'hiver.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Comment ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la fête du solstice ?!

Kili fit "non" de la tête (plus tard, lorsqu'il le raconterait à Fili, ce dernier se souviendrait que ses parents faisaient toujours une petite fête à cette occasion, au temps où son père était encore en vie. Dis chantait, son mari racontait des histoires, son fils sur les genoux. Après sa mort, la situation de Dis était devenue trop précaire, elle avait trop de mal à nourrir ses enfants au quotidien pour penser à une fête quelconque).

\- C'est la plus grande fête des nains, continuait cependant Thalma. Nous célébrons le jour de l'année le plus court, car à compter du lendemain, les nuits raccourcissent et l'on va vers le printemps. C'est une très belle fête. Ça va te plaire, tu verras. Surtout si tu ne connais pas -même si je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y ait des nains qui puissent ne pas connaître la fête du solstice d'hiver- ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je pourrais y aller ? demanda l'enfant, incrédule.

\- Evidemment, répondit la naine, étonnée. Tout le monde participe à la fête du solstice.

Laissant son regard errer sur les étagères bien garnies, Kili avait encore demandé, abasourdi :

\- Et on va manger tout ça ?

Thalma avait ri :

\- Oh, bien plus que ça. C'est que tous les nains de la cité sont concernés : les jeunes, les vieux, les riches et les moins riches, les nobles, les artisans, les serviteurs... tout le monde. Il y aura aussi des viandes grillées et des viandes en sauce, et des pâtisseries... Sans oublier la bière !

Ce disant, elle désignait d'énormes fûts déposés contre la paroi du fond.

\- Elle vieillit depuis des mois pour cette occasion. Elle est bonne, tu peux me croire. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me crois sur parole, parce que tu es quand même trop jeune pour la bière.

\- Et mon frère pourra venir aussi ?

Kili n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Tout le monde, je t'ai dit.

\- Et... on va juste manger ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Les viandes grillées ou en sauce sont apportées en premier et posées sur les tables. Après quoi, tout le monde s'installe : les cuisiniers et les serviteurs aussi. Ce soir-là, chacun se sert lui-même. Après avoir mangé ce qui était chaud, on commence à chanter, à faire de la musique, à organiser divers jeux, tant pour les adultes que pour les enfants, on chante des chansons et, pour finir, on raconte des histoires. Tu verras, mon petit Kili. Tu vas bien t'amuser. Comme tout le monde.

\- Ça a l'air bien, opina l'enfant, les yeux brillants.

Lorsqu'il avait raconté tout ça à son frère aîné, ce dernier avait haussé les épaules :

\- On n'aura sûrement pas le droit d'y aller, Kili.

\- Thalma a dit que oui.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit vrai.

Fili était agacé de l'ascendant que cette Thalma paraissait avoir sur son jeune frère. Têtu, ce dernier avait décidé de reposer la question à Mila. Certes il ne l'aimait pas, et les deux garçons étaient persuadés que l'intendante les détestait, mais justement, elle ne serait que trop heureuse, pensait Kili, de rogner les ailes de leurs illusions. Or, Mila confirma ce qu'avait dit Thalma : tout le monde était concerné.

\- A condition toutefois que vous soyez propres, correctement habillés et que vous ayez démêlé vos cheveux, crut-elle bon d'achever.

Bien sûr, pensaient les enfants, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas... Il n'empêche, après cela, et d'autant que les préparatifs allaient bon train et que le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres, Fili et Kili commencèrent à attendre l'évènement avec impatience. Ce serait, après tout, la première fois qu'ils assisteraient à une fête. Même Fili oubliait plus ou moins ses réticences et se laissait aller à l'enthousiasme de son âge. Il semblait incroyable aux deux garçons qu'on leur permette de venir. Cependant, tout le monde paraissait décidément unanime là-dessus. Comment ? Ils pourraient se joindre aux autres nains, manger à satiété toutes les bonnes choses qu'il y aurait à déguster, écouter les chansons et les histoires ? Oui, leur répondait-on, bien entendu. Tout le monde mange et s'amuse, pour la fête du solstice d'hiver. Ce soir-là, tout le monde a le cœur à la fête. On oublie ses querelles et ses ennuis pour ne penser qu'à festoyer et se changer les idées. C'est la plus grande fête de l'année.

Dans les quelques jours qui précédèrent l'événement, Thalma ainsi que tout le personnel des cuisines fut submergée de travail. De nombreux nains avaient été appelés en renfort pour aider aux préparatifs. Pour la cuisinière en chef, Kili restait son petit marmiton préféré et l'enfant, tout excité par les préparatifs, ne s'épargnait guère à la tâche. Même Fili avait été prié de venir donner un coup de main après son entraînement, en fin d'après-midi. D'abord très bougon, le jeune garçon s'était un peu déridé au fur et à mesure que passait le temps, car Thalma avait toujours, pour lui aussi, un mot gentil et une friandise donnée de bon cœur. N'empêche : Fili s'inquiétait de voir Kili autant à l'aise avec cette femme. Cela ne lui plaisait définitivement pas, car il n'avait pas confiance en elle plus qu'en quiconque ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était de longues journées pour des enfants et chaque soir tous deux tombaient littéralement de sommeil. Mila les laissait d'ailleurs dormir plus tard le matin, quand bien même leurs leçons à la forge en étaient-elles écourtées. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans le cas, certains enfants ne vinrent pas du tout durant les derniers jours avant la fête, tout paraissait bouleversé et sens dessus dessous dans toute la cité et il y avait une sorte de folie légère qui régnait partout.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Ered Luin bruissait d'un bout à l'autre d'une joyeuse effervescence. Exception faite des cuisines, il n'y avait aucune activité ce jour-là, chacun se préparant et se reposant en vue de la soirée. Toutefois, Kili ne tenant tout simplement pas en place insista pour continuer à aider Thalma. Complètement débordée, cette dernière lui dit que s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il pouvait aller aider à la préparation de "la grande salle". C'était une caverne immense qui ne servait qu'à cela : les fêtes ou les cérémonies d'envergure. D'immenses tables de bois y étaient disposées, flanquées de bancs et de chaises qu'une légion de nains étaient occupée à dépoussiérer tandis que d'autres fixaient au mur des torches neuves et mettaient du bois dans les immenses cheminées.

Fili qui ne savait pas comment s'occuper vint aider aussi, à disposer des verres, des assiettes et des couverts sur les tables. Cela paraissait ne jamais devoir finir, d'autant qu'il fallait constamment faire des allers et retour jusqu'aux cuisines.

La matinée passa très vite. A midi, les deux frères se virent servir un repas léger, "de manière à avoir faim ce soir et de profiter de la fête". Ensuite de quoi, complètement désœuvrés, ils retournèrent à la grande salle, où tout était prêt, et errèrent au hasard ici et là, trop énervés pour se livrer à une activité quelconque.

Passant devant l'une des cheminées, encore froide mais nantie de son beau bûcher au centre prêt à être allumé, Fili se posa soudain une question qui à dire vrai lui était déjà plusieurs fois venue à l'esprit depuis qu'il vivait à Ered Luin : comment pouvait-on avoir des cheminées ici, sous terre ? Par où donc la fumée pouvait-elle s'échapper ? Comme son frère et lui-même évitaient de parler aux autres nains, il ne l'avait jamais demandé. Sans quoi on lui aurait expliqué qu'il y avait des "étages" intermédiaires spécialement prévus pour la circulation tant de l'air que de la fumée, débouchant à l'extérieur de la montagne. Quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon jugea que le moment était venu de résoudre ce mystère. Il se glissa à croupetons dans la cheminée, se redressa et, debout sur la pointe des pieds, introduisit sa tête dans le conduit.

\- Fili, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Kili, qui jugeait ce nouveau jeu juste bon à leur attirer des ennuis.

\- Je voudrais voir où débouche cette cheminée...

Mais il ne voyait rien que le noir le plus absolu et ne sentait pas même le moindre courant d'air.

\- Fili, on n'a sûrement pas le droit, insista Kili, d'autant plus anxieux que quelques nains venaient d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la salle.

Fili ne jugea pas devoir répondre et, sans bouger, agita sa main :

\- Donne-moi un bâton, Kili.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je veux voir quelque chose.

\- Fili, descends, il y a des gens.

\- Donne-moi un bâton, je te dis. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

A contrecœur, Kili prit un morceau de bois prêt à être brûlé dans le tas et le glissa dans la main de son frère. Ce dernier leva le bras et farfouilla à l'aveugle dans le conduit, espérant trouver il ne savait trop quoi, un trou ou autre, n'importe en fait... Il sentit soudain quelque chose se détacher de la paroi et... reçut soudain un énorme paquet de suie en pleine figure !

\- Aaah !

Aveuglé, toussant et crachant à qui mieux mieux, l'enfant voulut se dégager, se cogna la tête contre le bord du conduit et parvint enfin, en se remettant à quatre pattes, émerger de la cheminée... noir de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, toussant et pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Alors ça, c'est malin ! s'écria quelqu'un avec colère.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir ses yeux rouges et larmoyants, Fili, atterré, ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts : en tombant, la suie avait généreusement "éclaboussé" Kili au passage et s'était répandue en une large nappe tant dans la cheminée que sur le sol alentours. Des particules noires volaient encore un peu partout mais n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à retomber, parachevant le désastre. Et tout cela à quelques heures à peine du début de la fête. Pour une réussite, ç'en était une.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? cria le nain qui déjà avait parlé. Quelle idée vous est passée par la tête, à vous deux ? Vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à faire ?

\- Je... je... balbutia Fili.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? La catastrophe était totale. Le nain les réprimanda sévèrement tous les deux et ce qui devait arriver arriva : rapidement prévenue, Mila ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, lèvres pincées, l'air plus revêche que jamais.

\- Je m'en occupe, se borna-t-elle à dire.

Puis elle toisa sévèrement les deux frères, presque aussi noirs l'un que l'autre.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes fiers de vous ?

Pas un ne répondit.

\- Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça et tout de suite ! décréta la naine d'un ton très sec. Et que tout soit absolument impeccable d'ici ce soir, c'est compris ?

\- Kili n'y est pour rien, protesta Fili. C'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu voir ce que...

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Et si vous n'avez pas fini à temps, si vous n'êtes pas lavés et habillés proprement à l'heure, vous irez vous coucher et vous ne participerez pas à la fête. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Mila n'avait en réalité aucune intention de priver les enfants de la soirée, mais elle estimait qu'ils méritaient bien de le croire pour se repentir de leur sottise. Ils la crurent sans hésiter en effet. Et bien que par le passé ils aient souvent été tous les deux bien plus sévèrement punis pour moins que cela, ce fut le cœur bien gros qu'ils entreprirent de balayer, essuyer, frotter et frotter encore, non sans essuyer quelques quolibets de la part des nains qui passaient. L'oreille basse, les enfants ne levaient même pas les yeux et continuaient à nettoyer.

Le soir arriva et des nains vinrent allumer non seulement les torches fixées aux murs mais également les immenses "lustres" de bois suspendus au "plafond" de la salle par tout un système de poulie. Chacun de ces "lustres", au nombre de quatre, portait plusieurs dizaines de chandelles. Une vive lumière se répandit dans toute la salle. D'autres nains commencèrent à enflammer le bois disposé dans les cheminées afin de donner de la chaleur. Tout cela avait quelque chose de magnifique, presque de magique. Sauf pour Fili et Kili qui n'en finissaient pas. Il y avait toujours des traces de suie, chaque fois qu'ils pensaient arriver au bout ils découvraient qu'il y en avait encore. Incroyable ce que ça pouvait être gras et volatile à la fois !

Les premiers nains commencèrent à arriver, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, et à s'asseoir en bavardant autour des tables. Certains jetèrent des coups d'œil étonnés aux deux garçons, se demandant visiblement ce que ces enfants horriblement sales pouvaient bien faire là en un tel moment. Fili jeta soudain à terre le torchon qu'il tenait.

\- Bon, ça suffit, décréta-t-il. On n'arrivera pas à tout nettoyer à fond de toute manière. Le plus gros est fait.

Ils avaient ramassé toute la suie mais il y avait encore et toujours des traînées noires sur le sol. Elles paraissaient se multiplier à mesure. A croire qu'un esprit malin ne cessait de salir derrière leur dos à mesure qu'ils frottaient. Les deux jeunes nains n'avaient pas compris que c'étaient leurs vêtements sales, frottant sur le sol, qui en étaient cause. Fili soupira et regarda les nains qui s'attablaient.

\- Il est trop tard, de toute façon, fit-il avec regret. On ne pourra pas y aller.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son frère sous son masque de suie, il ajouta :

\- Je suis désolé, Kili. C'est de ma faute. Toi, tu n'aurais pas dû être puni. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose, avec Mila. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois privé de ça.

\- Je t'avais dit de pas faire ça... murmura Kili en baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Et fallait-il qu'il soit déçu pour faire un reproche à son grand frère !

\- Je sais, soupira encore l'aîné, navré. Viens, allons-nous en. On va ranger tout ça et puis on essayera d'aller se laver un peu.

Ils rassemblèrent leur matériel et s'acheminèrent vers la sortie, le moral au fond des bottes, ignorant que si Mila n'était pas venue les chercher pour mettre fin à la pénitence, c'était parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient terminé leur ouvrage depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient allés se préparer.

Il était dit cependant que tout n'était pas terminé. Encombrés de leurs pelles, torchons et autres brosses, Fili et Kili se glissèrent aussi discrètement que possible hors de la salle au moment précis où Thorin, Dwalin et Balin faisaient leur apparition, tous trois revêtus comme les autres de vêtements de fête. Les trois nains, qui bavardaient amicalement entre eux, se turent soudain et demeurèrent figés de stupeur en voyant les deux frères et tout leur attirail.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! demanda Thorin, ébahi.

\- Deux petits ramoneurs, je dirais, répondit Balin en souriant.

\- Comment avez-vous fait votre compte pour vous mettre dans cet état ? demanda encore le prince, s'adressant cette fois aux deux enfants statufiés. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le fourniment que portaient les garçons. Mila vous a fait nettoyer les cheminées ?

\- N-non… répondit Fili, embarrassé. C'est ma faute, j'ai… j'ai fait tomber de la suie et… elle nous a dit de tout nettoyer. Mais c'est propre, maintenant, Monseigneur (enfin presque, ajouta mentalement le garçon). Et on… on s'en va…

L'enfant respirait à peine. Il espérait que Thorin n'allait pas en rajouter. Sait-on jamais ce qui peut arriver, avec les adultes ? Il estimait personnellement que les priver de la fête, surtout Kili qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, était une punition bien suffisamment sévère, mais entre ce que lui pensait et ce que les autres décideraient... Thorin hocha la tête, regardant quelque chose derrière les deux frères.

\- … en laissant des traces noires derrière vous, termina-t-il en tendant le bras.

Fili tourna la tête et, horrifié, il vit alors leurs traces, dans la salle, depuis la cheminée, dans la galerie, bref partout où ils avaient marché : les traces laissées par leurs semelles pleines de suie. Oh non ! Avant qu'il ait pu trouver quelque chose à ajouter, Thorin prit les choses en main :

\- Retirez vos bottes. Tout de suite.

Penauds, les garçons obéirent en se demandant ce qui allait découler de cela.

\- Et maintenant filez vous laver et vous changer. Je veux vous voir propres et présentables dans une demi-heure, c'est compris ?

\- On... on doit revenir, Monseigneur ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous n'allez pas manquer la fête, tout de même ? Mais pas dans cet état. Allez, ouste ! Et trouvez d'autres bottes que celles-là ! Si vous revenez avec des semelles pleines de suie, je vous botte les fesses !

Fili et Kili déguerpirent comme deux lapereaux affolés. Pourtant, dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils sentirent la joie leur revenir. Ils étaient certes un peu déroutés par la façon dont les choses semblaient tourner, mais contents quand même. Ils se hâtèrent de se débarrasser de leur matériel et filèrent jusqu'aux salles d'eau. A quelque chose malheur est bon : tous les nains de la cité étant à la fête, ils avaient les lieux pour eux tout seuls.

Réconfortés par la perspective de ne pas tout manquer, ils se plongèrent dans l'eau avec un enthousiasme nouveau et se frottèrent vigoureusement (la suie collait à la peau autant qu'au sol de la grande salle). Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à traquer chaque reliquat de poussière grasse et noire et à se laver les cheveux (la tignasse blonde de Fili ne recouvra pas totalement sa vraie couleur, il faudrait plusieurs lavages pour cela) et enfin émergèrent propres d'une eau devenue grisâtre.

\- Fili, nos vêtements sont sales...

\- On va aller en chercher d'autres.

Finalement, avoir plusieurs tenues avait du bon. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à aller loin : Mila les attendait à la sortie des salles d'eau, des vêtements propres sur les bras.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! grogna-t-elle. Je vous ai cherchés partout. J'espérais bien que vous étiez venus vous laver.

\- Le seigneur Thorin a dit qu'on devait retourner à la fête ! lui lança Fili avec arrogance.

\- Pour ça, il faut des vêtements propres, riposta l'intendante. Voilà pour vous. Faites vite.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un peu plus tard, Fili et Kili purent retourner à la grande salle, les cheveux humides mais lavés et vêtus de frais. Ils étaient certes légèrement déçus d'avoir raté le début, mais heureux néanmoins de pouvoir participer quand même. Il faut aussi avouer qu'à aucun moment ils ne songèrent que Mila, qui leur désigna une table avant de rejoindre ses amies, avait elle aussi manqué le début des réjouissances à cause d'eux.

\- Mais, dit Fili, un peu anxieux, est-ce qu'on ne doit pas aller voir le prince Thorin ? Il a dit que...

\- Inutile de le déranger, répliqua l'intendante. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose d'à ce point important à lui dire que cela justifie d'interrompre la fête ?

Tous les enfants étaient attablés ensemble, à l'écart des adultes, exception faites des tout petits qui demeuraient auprès de leurs mères. Il restait bien deux places libres à la table des enfants et les assiettes vides étaient prêtes à être remplies. Les deux frères s'y glissèrent comme toujours en silence et en s'efforçant de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais personne ne parut s'en apercevoir. Ou du moins ne fit la moindre réflexion.

Du côté des tables d'adultes, ça riait à pleine gorge, ça buvait sec et ça discutait ferme. Côté enfants, c'était plus calme, bien que tous discutent aussi avec animation. Il y avait bien plus de nourriture que l'on pouvait en consommer et chacun prenait donc ce qui l'attirait le plus, dans l'ordre qui lui convenait.

Si l'on exceptait les trois abominables semaines passées à l'Institution, Fili et Kili n'avaient jamais mangé au milieu d'une telle multitude. Mahal merci, l'ambiance n'avait rien de commun. Ni les règles d'ailleurs. Sans même parler des menus. Fili se prit à soupirer d'aise : il était tellement réconfortant de penser que ce cauchemar appartenait au passé, que jamais aucun de leurs persécuteurs d'alors ne viendrait les chercher ici, que l'Institution et ceux qui y vivaient étaient à des lieues et des lieues d'Ered Luin ! Fili ne voulait pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé là-bas après l'épisode de la cheminée. Oh oui, c'était un autre monde. Pourtant, le jeune nain ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en pensant au garçon de la souillarde. Où était-il, à cette heure ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Bien qu'il appartienne à la race des hommes, Fili pensait toujours à lui comme au seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu et il songea soudain qu'il aurait été heureux de le voir là ce soir, avec eux. C'était une pensée généreuse, qui cependant se teinta vite d'amertume : un humain serait-il plus heureux parmi les nains que des nains l'avaient été parmi les hommes ? Non, finalement c'était idiot ce qu'il pensait là : à l'Institution, personne n'était heureux.

Dans un ordre d'esprit nettement moins charitable, le garçon songea encore qu'il aurait bien aimé que tous ceux qui les avaient fait souffrir à Carnoval, son frère et lui, de Frégor à Deth en passant par tous les pensionnaires de l'Institution, puissent savoir avec exactitude quelle vie ils menaient à présent. Sûrement pas en se retrouvant eux-mêmes à Ered Luin, ah certainement pas, pas eux ! Seulement le savoir. Ce serait une belle revanche. Car même si Fili n'était pas encore certain que les nains avec lesquels ils vivaient étaient bien dignes de confiance, son existence et celle de son jeune frère avait néanmoins changé du tout au tout. L'enfant posa un regard rêveur sur la nourriture déposée sur la table : il y en avait en abondance et pour tous les goûts. La grande salle était agréablement tiède et résonnait de rires et du bruit de conversations animées. Pas de cri, pas de pleur, pas de menace… aucune raison d'avoir peur non plus. Furtivement, le jeune nain fit machinalement le tour des lieux. Personne n'était tenu de se tenir face à un mur après avoir été battu… Même lui, toujours si méfiant vis-à-vis de son entourage, se sentait détendu. Il portait des vêtements confortables et propres et ce soir, rassasié, il dormirait dans un lit douillet sans avoir rien à redouter de quiconque. Demain, ainsi que les jours suivants d'ailleurs, serait occupé à des activités plaisantes sinon épanouissantes. Fili, tout comme son frère, avait pris goût à ses leçons à la forge. Il était impatient d'être en mesure de pouvoir réaliser seul des objets magnifiques comme il en admirait depuis son arrivée à Ered Luin. Sans oublier son entraînement avec Dwalin. Ou un soir comme celui-ci…

Car si courir les rues du matin au soir, tenaillé par la faim et la peur, n'avait rien d'exaltant ni d'enrichissant, il y avait encore pire que ça. Le jeune garçon à nouveau évoqua la vie morne et sans espoir qu'ils avaient mené à l'Institution durant trois longues, interminables et désespérantes semaines. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu « les autres » (pour Fili cela englobait tant les pensionnaires –ou fallait-il dire les captifs ? – que les surveillants), oui même sans eux et la vie infernale qu'ils leur avaient fait mener, la vie y aurait été désolante. Pire, abrutissante. Qu'y faisait-on à part récurer les lieux et écouter des discours grotesques pendant des heures ? Rien qui retienne l'intérêt ou anime l'esprit. A l'époque -il semblait difficile de croire que six mois à peine s'étaient écoulés, il semblait à Fili que tout cela remontait à quelques jours seulement- ça avait été horrible. Si Kili et lui-même avaient pu savoir alors qu'il y avait d'autres vies possibles, ç'aurait été... insupportable. Au sens propre du terme. Mais heureusement, cela appartenait désormais au passé.

Même la douleur physique, dont il avait pourtant pensé à une époque qu'elle serait toujours, toujours là, avait disparu. Hormis les quelques bleus récoltés à l'entraînement, personne ne l'avait plus jamais frappé depuis son départ de Carnoval, et Kili non plus. Le temps des pièges et des mensonges paraissait révolu.

Avec un soupir d'aise, le jeune nain tendit le bras pour se servir une portion de gibier en sauce. Presque étonné encore que nul ne fasse la moindre réflexion et que cela paraisse si naturel à ceux qui l'entouraient. Oui, leur vie avait changé du tout au tout. Et pour le meilleur, cette fois. Alors certes, il aurait bien aimé que leurs anciens tourmenteurs le sachent. Quant à eux, Fili leur souhaitait le pire : il espérait bien que Frégor était en train de crever de faim et de misère et Deth de pourriture !

Mais au fond, pensa encore l'enfant en portant un morceau de viande à sa bouche, au fond, elle était bien réelle, leur revanche, même si les autres ne le savaient pas. Car Kili et lui-même étaient ici et ils avaient désormais un avenir, alors qu'eux continuaient à pourrir là-bas, sans espoir d'aucune sorte...

Tout d'abord silencieux, comme toujours très réservés, les deux frères se laissèrent peu à peu gagner par la gaieté collective. Kili commença à sourire à tout moment. Fili lui-même se détendit. Il remarqua qu'un garçon qu'il connaissait de vue, car il suivait non seulement les leçons du forgeron mais aussi celles de Dwalin, assis non loin d'eux, regardait fréquemment dans leur direction. D'abord agacé, Fili se rassura en notant que le jeune nain ne paraissait nourrir aucune mauvaise intention à leur égard. Il paraissait plus curieux qu'autre chose. Sven était là aussi, bien sûr, heureusement assez loin, mais pas une fois il ne tourna la tête vers Fili et Kili : il était trop occupé à disputer un concours avec son voisin immédiat, à savoir lequel engloutirait le plus de saucisses en un minimum de temps. Fili portait encore ses points de suture au visage et son arcade sourcilière était encore rouge et un peu enflée, mais ça ne faisait presque plus mal. De toute façon, c'était bien la dernière des choses à laquelle il songeait ce soir-là.

Comme l'avait dit Thalma, une fois les plats chauds engloutis les nains commencèrent à se lever de table et à aller et venir. Certains s'installèrent près des cheminées avec des instruments de musique et se mirent à chanter. D'autres, au fond de la salle, se mesurèrent à des jeux sans brutalité -ils n'allaient pas abîmer leurs vêtements de fête-, ici et là des groupes se formèrent. Les enfants commencèrent eux aussi à circuler dans toute la salle, passant des uns aux autres. De temps en temps l'on revenait à table, déguster les plats froids. L'ambiance était détendue et chaleureuse et même Fili et Kili se sentaient à l'aise à présent. Aucun danger ne viendrait de ces gens, en tous cas pas ce soir, ils en étaient sûrs. Ils entendirent des ballades magnifiques qui firent courir leur sang plus vite dans leurs veines et de merveilleuses histoires. Ils mangèrent à satiété. Ils n'osèrent pas se mêler aux jeux des enfants de leur âge mais les observèrent avec intérêt. A un moment, le garçon qui observait les deux frères à table se tourna vers Fili, lui sourit et demanda :

\- Tu veux jouer ?

En toute honnêteté, Fili en aurait eu fort envie. Seulement...

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon... commença-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir que Kili n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il s'était approché d'un conteur et s'était assis à même le sol, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains, captivé.

\- Bon... d'accord, répondit Fili, encore un peu hésitant et cependant attiré par la perspective de s'amuser lui aussi.

Kili de son côté écoutait, émerveillé, une fabuleuse histoire à propos d'un lieu apparemment enchanté appelé "Erebor". Il était totalement absorbé par les paroles du conteur quand quelqu'un s'arrêta près de lui :

\- Hm... Kili ? Ton nom est bien Kili, n'est-ce pas ?

Arraché à son rêve, l'enfant tourna la tête et leva les yeux. Il reconnut le nain qui le jour de la chasse avait perdu une plume d'oie. Dori. Dori tenait par la main un petit nain qui devait avoir approximativement le même âge que Kili, bien qu'il soit plus petit et encore plus menu que lui. Il avait aussi une coupe un peu étrange, mais ses cheveux roux paraissaient si épais qu'ils ne devaient pas être faciles à entretenir. L'enfant avait les yeux très rapprochés et des taches de rousseur et il semblait intimidé.

\- Voici mon petit frère, Ori, dit Dori. Hum... Thorin a suggéré... enfin, il pensait que vous pourriez peut-être sympathiser.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, tous deux se tenant sur la réserve, puis se dire simultanément que "l'autre" ne paraissait pas dangereux. Ils se connaissaient d'ailleurs de vue, car ils suivaient tous les jours les leçons à la forge, mais jamais ils n'avaient échangé ni un regard, ni un mot.

\- Je vous laisse, dit encore Dori. Essayez de faire connaissance.

Il lâcha la main d'Ori qui parut paniqué et s'éloigna. Son petit frère fut sur le point de courir derrière lui, finalement jeta un regard effrayé à Kili, enfin, avec raideur, comme prêt à fuir à tout instant, il s'assit à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas sans moultes hésitations que Dori s'était résolu à présenter Ori à Kili. Leur mère était décédée quelques mois plus tôt. Son mari, qui avait été beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, n'était plus quant à lui depuis longtemps. Dori était l'aîné de sa fratrie. Si le puîné, Nori, était à peine adulte, Ori quant à lui n'était encore qu'un tout jeune enfant. Dori l'avait tout naturellement pris sous son aile mais, n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant lui-même et pensant par ailleurs qu'il devait à tous prix compenser la perte de la mère, il couvait littéralement le petit nain, au risque de l'étouffer.

Si ça n'avait pas été Thorin, il aurait sans doute rejeté l'idée de présenter son benjamin à ce petit orphelin sorti de nulle part. Oh bien sûr, Thorin n'avait rien exigé. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le pouvoir d'interférer sur la manière dont chacun prétendait élever ses enfants -ou les enfants dont il devenait responsable- mais il en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises et Dori, encouragé par Nori qui se désolait de voir son petit frère presque sans ami, s'était finalement décidé à franchir le pas. Ce soir-là, tout en s'éloignant le cœur aux abois, Dori se promettait bien de garder un œil sur les deux garçons, de façon à intervenir si besoin en était.

Assis l'un près de l'autre, Kili et Ori continuèrent à écouter l'histoire, tout en se jetant parfois des coups d'œil furtifs. Ori pensa que Kili n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se moquer de lui parce qu'il était petit et chétif, parce qu'il rougissait comme un coquelicot pour un oui ou pour un non, parce qu'il préférait lire et écrire que s'adonner à des activités physiques et parce qu'il préférait la bibliothèque à tout autre endroit.

Kili pensa qu'Ori ne ressemblait pas à ces garçons qui par le passé l'avaient persécuté, humilié et piégé à tout bout de champ pour le faire punir.

Lorsque l'histoire fut terminée, ils se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

\- Tu es... tu es nouveau à Ered Luin ? demanda Ori d'une voix timide.

\- Oui. Ça fait seulement deux mois qu'on est ici, répondit Kili, guère plus assuré que lui. Enfin, à peu près deux mois, je crois.

\- Ah.

Le dialogue avait du mal à se nouer : Ori était timide, Kili farouche. Pourtant, presque sans parler, les deux garçons peu à peu se "reconnaissaient" comme pratiquement semblables et leurs craintes lentement s'émoussaient. Ils restèrent ensemble le reste de la soirée, sans beaucoup échanger mais profitant de l'ambiance générale, mangeant, écoutant des histoires et des chansons. Lorsque la fête tira à sa fin, Ori s'enhardit à proposer :

\- Si tu veux, et si tu aimes les histoires, un jour je te montrerais la bibliothèque.

Puis il se tut, effrayé par sa propre audace, craignant que Kili comme les autres se moque de lui. Kili ne savait pas ce qu'était une bibliothèque mais il était curieux de tout et il pensa que si Ori voulait y aller, le lieu n'était pas dangereux.

\- Je veux bien, répondit-il.

Ori eut un vrai sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Kili comprit intuitivement qu'en lui faisant cette proposition, son petit camarade lui offrait de partager avec lui quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et il s'en sentit étrangement heureux : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un (autre que son frère ou sa mère) proposait de partager quelque chose (à plus forte raison quelque chose d'important) avec lui.

Ce soir-là lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur alcôve de pierre, Fili et Kili étaient fatigués mais quasiment euphoriques. L'histoire de la cheminée était loin de leur esprit. Ils avaient passé une soirée merveilleuse. Ils avaient l'estomac rebondi, s'étaient amusés, avaient rêvé en entendant chansons et histoires mais, plus que tout, ce soir-là pour la toute première fois de leur existence ils avaient eu l'impression d'être reconnus, inclus. Ils avaient eu l'impression de faire partie intégrante d'un tout.

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Eh, eh… vous trouvez que tout est calme ? Très calme ? Trop calme peut-être ? Eh bien ça ne va pas tarder à changer.**


	22. De la difficulté de s'intégrer

On aurait pu penser que la fête du solstice d'hiver aurait marqué une étape importante pour Fili et Kili et qu'après cela, ils se seraient sentis totalement intégrés. Toutefois, les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait ainsi.

A vrai dire, Kili, plus jeune et de caractère plus ouvert, paraissait prêt à vaincre la sauvagerie qu'il devait à son dur passé. Lors des leçons du forgeron le matin, Ori et lui échangeaient volontiers des regards amicaux, encore sur la défensive mais prêts, apparemment, à briser la glace. L'endroit et surtout le moment n'étaient cependant pas adéquats pour cela et aucun n'osa reparler de cette histoire de bibliothèque. A la cuisine l'après-midi, Kili se sentait désormais tout à fait à son aise. Il avait longuement parlé à Thalma de la fête pour s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu et, avec elle, il bavardait à présent tout son saoul et riait volontiers. Il était encore trop apeuré pour aller vers d'autres enfants de son âge mais Mila, qui observait de loin sans rien dire, pensait qu'Ori serait le premier et que d'autres suivraient sans doute, une fois que Kili serait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien. Ori était parfait : timide, fluet et de caractère doux et passif, il n'avait rien pour effrayer le petit nain encore traumatisé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Le problème provenait de Fili. Qui bien loin de paraitre vouloir s'intégrer devenait plus difficile de jour en jour. D'une part, il ne supportait plus du tout Mila, qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais aimée. Il se rebiffait contre ses directives et lui répondait effrontément. Le matin à la forge, l'après-midi sur le terrain d'entrainement, non seulement il ne faisait aucun effort pour parler aux autres garçons mais il se montrait de plus en plus cassant, voire agressif envers eux.

La vérité était que Fili ne savait plus du tout où il en était et qu'il se sentait terriblement mal, dans sa peau comme dans sa tête. Une part de lui-même désirait faire définitivement partie de ce groupe, de ce peuple. Mais il avait trop souvent été trompé et blessé pour s'y autoriser. Fili ne parvenait pas à vaincre sa méfiance, laquelle s'adressait au monde entier. Par ailleurs, lui aussi se rendait compte de ce qui se passait avec son petit frère. Cela le terrifiait. Kili lui échappait, lui semblait-il. Et Fili était persuadé que cela lui serait préjudiciable, plutôt tôt que tard. Il ne supportait plus de voir Mila, ou Thalma, interférer sans cesse dans sa relation avec Kili. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Kili parler de Thalma, "qui avait dit ceci ou lui avait donné cela". Sa mère mourante lui avait confié son cadet et Fili se sentait toujours responsable de lui, mais comment veiller sur lui s'il commençait à subir des influences extérieures ? Si Mila supportait sans broncher son humeur acide, il n'en était pas de même pour Dwalin. Pourtant, il était sans doute le seul avec qui Fili file doux : d'une part il n'osait pas se montrer effronté avec lui, d'autre part il éprouvait une sorte de vénération infantile pour lui en tant que maître d'armes.

Un jour, le guerrier lui ordonna de quitter le terrain et de ne pas revenir avant d'être calmé, tant l'agressivité de Fili se jour-là plombait l'ambiance générale. Le garçon pâlit, se mordit les lèvres puis redressa le menton avec arrogance.

\- Et tu ranges ton bâton avant de partir ! ajouta Dwalin d'un ton rogue.

Le jeune nain obéit sans un mot, lèvres pincées, et s'en alla la tête haute mais le cœur terriblement serré. S'il en avait été capable, peut-être en aurait-il pleuré de rage mais les larmes paraissaient s'être définitivement taries en lui. Ses séances d'entraînement étant ce à quoi il tenait le plus, il se força pourtant, dès le lendemain, à se taire et à se montrer plus docile. Mais il était aisé de voir, à ses yeux flamboyants, qu'il se retenait à quatre pour ne pas exploser. A la fin du cours, Dwalin le prit à part :

\- Tu as des dispositions, petit, et le maniement des armes semble te plaire, mais ton attitude n'est pas acceptable.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne, aujourd'hui, protesta l'enfant.

\- Non, mais tu donnais l'impression de vouloir égorger tous ceux qui t'ont servi de partenaire. Aucun de ces garçons n'est ton ennemi, alors ne les traite pas comme tels. Tu peux leur parler, tu sais. Mais pas les agresser comme ces derniers temps chaque fois que l'un d'eux t'adresse la parole.

Fili baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Dwalin le regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Le soir-même, il en parlait à Thorin.

\- Tu devrais intervenir, conclut-il. Ce gamin n'a pas un mauvais fond. Je crois surtout qu'il est complètement perdu. Il ne sait plus du tout où il en est et cela le rend agressif, ou alors volontairement provoquant. Il ne sait plus où se situer.

Il y eut un petit silence et Dwalin acheva :

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide. Il est actuellement comme un poulain sauvage qui se débat parce qu'il a peur. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui le « tienne » en souplesse, le rassure, lui fixe des limites sans le brusquer et l'aide à se retrouver.

\- Tu me sembles tout indiqué pour ça, répondit Thorin. Tu es sûrement mieux placé que moi. Après tout, c'est ton élève.

Mais Dwalin secoua la tête :

\- Non, je ne peux pas. En l'occurrence, mon autorité s'arrête au bord du terrain. Et surtout, je ne peux pas faire de différence entre mes élèves et m'occuper de l'un plus que de l'autre. Même si c'est un orphelin et qu'il est seul au monde. Tu sais comment sont les gosses : les autres auraient l'impression qu'il bénéficie d'un régime de faveur, que c'est mon "chouchou", et cela ne ferait que creuser encore l'écart.

\- Dwalin, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de ces gosses. J'en parlerai à Mila. Après tout, c'est à elle que je les ai confiés.

\- Je pense qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut, grogna Dwalin. Mais ce garçon a un tempérament difficile. Et somme toute, en cas de litige c'est bien à toi que tout le monde s'adresse, non ?

Thorin soupira.

\- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il n'était pas enchanté par cette perspective mais Dwalin avait raison : c'était à lui de veiller à ce que règne le calme et à apaiser les mécontents. Il fit tout de même venir Mila, pour savoir pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à faire en sorte que nul n'ait à se plaindre des deux orphelins. Ou du moins de l'aîné, car tout semblait bien se passer avec le cadet. L'intendante lui répondit avec le plus grand calme. Selon elle, la raison était aussi simple par elle-même que difficile à résoudre : Fili, dit-elle, était complètement perdu. Le monde dans lequel il vivait actuellement n'avait plus aucun rapport avec celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Tous les codes, toutes les règles avaient changé, il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il y avait là, à dire le vrai, même de quoi perturber grandement un adulte. Fili ne savait plus où il en était. En outre, il avait peur.

\- L'autre ne semble pas réagir comme lui, observa Thorin.

\- Il n'a pas le même caractère, Monseigneur, répondit Mila. Il est encore très effarouché, un rien suffit à l'effrayer, mais il commence à prendre de nouveaux repères : le matin sa leçon à la forge et puis, l'après-midi, il ne quitte pas les cuisines. Thalma a su s'y prendre, avec lui.

Mila eut un bref sourire et précisa :

\- Elle l'a eu par le ventre, en lui proposant des friandises, mais ça ne lui aura pas fait de mal, à ce pauvre enfant. Il est odieusement maigre ! Et grâce à elle, il reprend peu à peu son équilibre. Il a à présent plusieurs centres d'intérêt et une personne, autre que son frère, qui s'intéresse à lui et à laquelle il peut faire part de tout ce qu'il fait et de tout ce qu'il voit. C'est pourquoi il est tout disposé à l'aider et à faire ce qu'elle lui demande. Comme elle est gentille avec lui... cet enfant a besoin d'amour, Monseigneur. Comme tous les enfants, ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas.

Elle laissa passer un silence et reprit :

\- Cela contribue au mal-être de l'aîné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comprenez, Monseigneur : ce pauvre enfant se sent responsable de son frère. Qui jusqu'à présent n'avait que lui, ne voyait que par lui. Fili a peur, parce qu'il sent que Kili lui échappe et s'intègre à un monde dans lequel lui n'a pas encore sa place.

\- En un mot, il est jaloux ?

\- Non, non !

La naine secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Non, pas jaloux. Ou peut-être un peu, mais ce n'est pas là le problème. Je pense qu'il se sent plus seul qu'il l'a jamais été, tout en redoutant que le petit soit trompé et doive souffrir encore. C'est pourquoi il devient si agressif et si insolent.

\- Hum... fit Thorin. Je suppose qu'en effet, il va falloir que j'intervienne.

Mila lui lança un regard presque suppliant :

\- Cet enfant n'est pas facile, Monseigneur, mais songez qu'il n'a pas eu non plus une existence très plaisante. Il a sans doute vécu des choses qui dépassent de beaucoup les forces d'un enfant. Intervenir est une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire. Il ne respecte que Dwalin, mais...

\- ... mais l'autorité de Dwalin s'arrête au bord du terrain, je sais.

\- Si vous voulez m'en croire... surtout, n'essayez pas d'utiliser la force. Vous ne feriez qu'empirer les choses. Vous ne feriez que le convaincre qu'il a raison de vous redouter, vous, nous tous, et qu'il a raison de penser son frère en danger.

\- C'est bien beau, tout cela, grogna Thorin, et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'employer la force, comme tu dis. Il y a d'autres moyens de remettre un galopin dans le droit chemin. Mais en attendant, tout le monde se plaint de ce garçon. Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser agir à sa guise sous le prétexte qu'il est mal à l'aise.

\- Non, sans doute pas, murmura la naine en baissant la tête, l'air accablé.

\- Où est-il, en ce moment ?

\- Oh, il doit avoir fini sur le terrain d'entraînement, alors je suppose qu'il a rejoint son frère aux cuisines.

\- Fais-le venir.

L'intendante le salua d'une révérence et sortit. Elle trouva les deux frères occupés à manger des pommes passées à la flamme de l'une des cheminées.

\- Ch'est bon, fit Kili, la bouche pleine, mais...

\- ... c'est chaud !

\- Oh que oui !

\- Fili, dit Mila avec calme, le seigneur Thorin te demande. Tout de suite.

Elle ajouta cependant :

\- Tu as le temps de finir ta pomme, quand même.

Fili lui lança un regard venimeux et lui tourna le dos. Il savait bien qu'il serait obligé d'obéir mais n'avait pas envie de paraître céder à Mila.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je parie qu'elle est allée se plaindre et lui raconter n'importe quoi, cette vieille garce !

\- Le seigneur Thorin est gentil, assura Kili.

Fili le regarda, bouche bée. D'abord Thalma, maintenant Thorin ! Sans même parler de ce petit crétin avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule le matin aux forges ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Tu crois ça ? lança t-il d'un ton acide.

Kili, qui avait la bouche à nouveau pleine de pomme, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Moi cheu l'aime bien, parvint-il à articuler tout en mastiquant.

C'était un comble, estimait Fili, poings serrés, en s'acheminant vers le cabinet de travail du prince. Kili l'aimait bien ! Ah oui, c'était le bouquet !

OO00OO

\- Les gens se plaignent de toi, dit Thorin. Ton attitude n'est pas acceptable. On me dit que tu es à la fois indocile et insolent.

\- Vous m'avez dit que je devais dire ce que je pense ? répliqua Fili sur un ton de défi.

\- En effet, mais tu peux le dire poliment. Et j'aimerais que tu prennes l'habitude d'obéir quand on te demande de faire quelque chose. Si on te le demande, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela.

Fili hésita. Il avait bonne envie de répliquer et de montrer qu'il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. D'un autre côté, Thorin n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme que l'on peut prendre de haut. Et puis… Fili devait s'avouer qu'il craignait un peu les conséquences. Il n'avait plus peur que l'on fasse payer son effronterie à son frère, non. Ce temps là, fort heureusement, paraissait bien révolu (et il en était indiciblement soulagé). Il ne craignait pas davantage les coups éventuels, ou du moins il s'efforçait de s'en persuader. Mais il pensait qu'on pourrait lui interdire de continuer à participer aux entraînements. Thorin n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour cela et Fili devait se l'avouer, il tenait beaucoup à ces séances. Sans doute bien trop, mais voilà, c'était ainsi.

\- J'en ai assez que tout le monde me donne des ordres, marmonna-t-il. Vous nous traitez comme des esclaves, Kili et moi !

\- Pardon ? fit Thorin.

Mais une lueur menaçante venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Fili comprit, rien qu'au ton de sa voix, que les choses tournaient à l'orage. Il refusa pourtant de se laisser intimider :

\- Vous faites trimer mon frère à la cuisine, tous les jours ! Vous le prenez pour votre chien ?

En dépit de tout, Thorin sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. La patience n'était pas sa vertu première et ce petit morveux insolent commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Et si je te flanquais une paire de gifles ? laissa-t-il tomber abruptement.

L'espace d'un bref, très bref instant, Fili parut soudain beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité, et terriblement vulnérable. Cela ne dura que le temps de deux ou trois battements de cils et son expression redevint celle, dure et fermée, du gamin des rues qu'il avait longtemps été.

\- Vous ne seriez pas le premier, souffla-t-il, les poings serrés.

Puis, parce qu'il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne (exception faite de ce qui pouvait arriver à Kili), il se força à ajouter, d'une voix sifflante :

\- Vous ne cognerez jamais aussi fort que Frégor quand il était ivre, j'en suis sûr !

Mais tout en disant ces mots, il frissonnait et espérait de tout son cœur que son interlocuteur ne relèverait pas le défi, ne déciderait pas de lui prouver qu'un nain pouvait frapper aussi fort qu'un homme ivre... Deux mois et demi, presque quatre en comptant le temps qu'avait duré le voyage depuis Carnoval, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Fili ait oublié ce que c'était qu'être battu... et il avait beau essayer de se persuader lui-même que cela lui était égal, la réalité était tout autre.

Thorin de son côté se reprochait déjà d'avoir cédé à l'emportement. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il voulait que les deux frères parviennent à laisser derrière eux leurs années noires et à s'épanouir au sein de leur peuple. Ils ne le pourraient pas s'ils continuaient à vivre dans la peur de châtiments injustifiés. Il fallait impérativement et avant toute autre chose éviter d'avoir recours aux coups, fussent-ils symboliques. Les deux garçons en avaient bien trop reçus. Pour eux ce ne serait jamais anodin. Et oui, c'était à lui qu'il appartenait de faire en sorte que les plus défavorisés parmi son peuple parviennent à se faire, comme le disent les hommes, leur place au soleil. Thorin secoua la tête et prit sur lui pour compter lentement jusqu'à cinq avant de poursuivre. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout ne pas s'énerver.

\- Allons, dit-il, tout cela est absurde. Nous ne parviendrons à rien de cette manière.

Il laissa passer un silence.

\- Mila ne fait donc pas son travail ? demanda-t-il ensuite, d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre neutre. Elle est chargée de veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et à ce que rien de fâcheux ne vous arrive. A-t-elle manqué à sa tâche ? Ton frère aurait-il été maltraité ?

C'était une question piège. Thorin avait toute confiance en Mila et en outre, il avait pu constater par lui-même que Kili semblait à l'aise avec Thalma. Mais il voulait tester Fili et voir ce qu'il répondrait. L'enfant, il faut le dire, hésita. L'occasion était belle de se venger de l'intendante ! Pourtant… le souvenir des nombreuses injustices qu'il avait lui-même subies était vif dans l'esprit du garçon. Il savait ce que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on y est confronté. Par ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, Kili et lui avaient inventé un jeu : ils imaginaient tous les tours pendables qu'ils auraient aimé jouer à Mila, ou toutes les choses déplaisantes qu'ils pouvaient lui souhaiter, puis ils en riaient tous les deux. Chaque jour il leur venait de nouvelles idées, qu'ils se hâtaient de partager. Mais voilà : tant que ça restait entre eux, ça ne portait pas à conséquence. C'était amusant et cela les soulageait. De là à raconter n'importe quoi à Thorin, qui avait le pouvoir de... qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, en fait... qui peut-être réagirait très mal ? Après tout, Fili ignorait tout de la manière dont les choses se passaient ici. Il détestait Mila mais ne voulait pas mentir à son sujet, car cela l'aurait fait ressembler aux monstres de l'Institution.

-N-non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit le jeune garçon. C'est juste que c'est… une empoisonneuse.

Thorin cette fois faillit sourire et ne s'en empêcha que de justesse. Il avait très bien comprit ce que voulait dire Fili mais il feignit le contraire :

\- Vraiment ? C'est très grave, ce que tu me dis. Qui a-t-elle empoisonné ? Ou tenter d'empoisonner ?

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Monseigneur ! se hâta de rectifier Fili, horrifié. Je ne parlais pas de poison, de vrai poison. Je veux dire : elle nous empoisonne la vie, à Kili et moi.

\- Ah. Tu me rassures. C'est déjà moins grave. Que fait-elle donc pour vous empoisonner la vie ?

\- Elle nous déteste.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Elle n'arrête pas de nous embêter.

\- Sois plus précis, mon garçon. Que lui reproches-tu exactement ?

\- Elle est toujours derrière nous.

\- Vous a-t-elle brutalisés ?

\- Non...

\- Causé du tort d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Euh... je sais pas...

\- Alors ? Tu te plains d'elle mais tu sembles incapable de me dire pourquoi. Que dois-je comprendre ?

\- Elle dit qu'on est mal élevés... un jour elle a fait avaler du savon à Kili.

\- Avaler du savon ?

\- Elle lui a frotté la bouche avec du savon parce qu'il...

Fili s'interrompit, confus.

\- Oui ? fit Thorin.

\- Euh... parce qu'il avait dit... euh... il avait dit un gros mot...

\- Ah.

\- Et elle veut pas qu'on mange avec les mains.

\- Elle a raison. Vous n'êtes pas des animaux, vous pouvez utiliser vos couverts. Autre chose ?

\- Elle veut toujours qu'on se lave.

Thorin soupira.

\- Mon garçon, tout ça se sont vraiment des enfantillages. Je suis certain que tes parents disaient exactement la même chose. Non ?

Fili détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était vrai.

\- Et pourquoi dis-tu que ton frère est devenu un esclave à la cuisine ? A ma connaissance, il y va de son plein gré. C'est même lui qui a choisi d'y passer tous ses après-midi, non ?

Thorin fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et ajouta :

\- Et pour ce que j'en ai vu moi-même, Kili parait heureux auprès de Thalma.

Fili changea de visage. Ses yeux jetèrent deux éclairs. Thorin comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt exactement là où ça faisait mal.

\- Kili ne se rend pas compte ! gronda Fili, les yeux rétrécis et les poings soudain serrés.

\- Pas compte de quoi ?

\- Il écoute ce que dit cette femme... il lui raconte tout ! Il a oublié que...

Là, Fili s'interrompit et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux clairs. Quelque chose de douloureux.

\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas faire ça, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il ne m'écoute plus.

Cette fois, l'enfant paraissait simplement malheureux.

\- Fili, dit Thorin, je comprends que Kili et toi, pendant longtemps, n'avez pu compter que l'un sur l'autre. Vous n'aviez que vous-mêmes au monde. Je comprends. Mais toi, tu deviens grand et tu dois comprendre à ton tour que ce n'est pas très sain, comme relation. Et surtout, ce n'est plus nécessaire aujourd'hui. Vous êtes de retour parmi les vôtres. Il faut essayer de vous faire d'autres amis. Kili semble l'avoir compris mieux que toi.

\- Quand on parle aux gens, ils vous tendent des pièges, répliqua Fili d'un ton dur. Moi je le sais, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Pas sans le regretter un jour.

\- Il y a toujours un risque, admit Thorin. Tu n'as pas entièrement tort. Mais c'est un risque que tout le monde court, toute sa vie durant. On peut toujours tomber sur une personne indigne de confiance, c'est vrai. Mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui au contraire ne te trahiront jamais et qui te soutiendront dans les moments difficiles. Comme ton frère et toi vous êtes toujours soutenus. On ne peut pas vivre sans prendre de risques, Fili. Prends un exemple simple : tu as commencé à apprendre le maniement des armes, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour viendra où tu livreras de vrais combats, contre de vrais ennemis. Ce jour-là tu courras le risque d'être blessé ou tué. Pour autant, voudrais-tu abandonner et ne plus jamais toucher une arme de ta vie ?

\- Oh non !

\- Eh bien, c'est pareil pour tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu risques d'être déçu que tu dois te renfermer sur toi-même. Il faut que ton frère se fasse des amis, et toi aussi.

Fili haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable avec les garçons de ton âge ?

\- C'est pas moi, c'est eux ! Ils m'ont insulté et l'un d'eux a voulu m'empêcher un jour de m'entraîner !

\- Ils ne te connaissaient pas. Et ils ne peuvent pas te connaître si tu ne parles pas un peu avec eux. Laisse-leur une chance. Tu pourrais être surpris du résultat.

Thorin fut sidéré par la dureté du regard que l'enfant plongea soudain dans le sien. Un regard qui n'était tout simplement pas celui d'un enfant de douze ans, mais celui d'un adulte ayant vu et entendu beaucoup de choses, et pas des plus belles.

\- Je ne crois pas, riposta Fili d'un ton sourd. Vous croyez que je ne sais rien ? Que je n'en ai jamais vus, des garçons comme eux ? Je sais ce qu'ils font aux plus faibles, à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre, à ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Et même aux autres. Je les connais, moi, les garçons qui se blessent eux-mêmes pour vous accuser ensuite. Et ceux qui se mettent à dix contre un pour vous taillader les oreilles. Tous ceux qui font en sorte qu'un jour vous soyez vendu comme une bête pour aller mourir dans les marais salants...

Haletant, Fili se tut. Thorin, qui avait senti ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque en l'écoutant, le regardait fixement, abasourdi et horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le gamin n'inventait rien, il en avait la conviction. Chaque mot était vrai. C'était effroyable.

\- Et Mila est la même, accusa Fili. Elle nous déteste, elle aussi. Si elle pouvait nous piéger, elle le ferait. Elle voudrait bien nous faire punir, ça aussi je connais. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, vous savez.

\- Fili, fit Thorin avec douceur. As-tu déjà été piégé, puni ou maltraité depuis que tu es ici ?

\- Oui ! Elle a voulu nous empêcher d'assister à la fête du solstice en nous faisant nettoyer la suie. Et Kili n'y était pour rien !

\- Mais toi oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis vous y avez assisté quand même, à cette fête.

\- Seulement parce que vous avez dit qu'on pouvait venir.

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien : je vais passer un marché avec toi, petit. Tu vas me promettre de te montrer un peu plus poli et un peu plus docile. Je ne te demande pas de te laisser faire : je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais eu raison, ce jour-là, de ne pas laisser insulter ta mère. Mais tu ne dois pas non plus agresser tout le monde comme tu le fais. Mila fait son travail en veillant à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et en vous reprenant lorsque vous agissez mal. Quant à toi, tu suis l'entrainement de Dwalin, ça te plait ? Vous ne vouliez plus vous laver dans un baquet, et vous ne le faites plus ? Ton frère préfère rester à la cuisine plutôt que d'aller donner un coup de main à droite ou à gauche et il a pu le faire ? Alors ne joue pas non plus les persécutés. Mais si vraiment quelque chose ne va pas, je t'autorise à venir m'en parler. Viens me trouver et nous en discuterons. Ça te va ?

Fili n'était qu'à moitié convaincu mais il ne voyait pas comment se dérober. D'autant qu'à son corps défendant, il était obligé d'admettre que Thorin avait raison sur bien des points. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

\- D'accord, fit-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Bon. Alors restons-en là pour aujourd'hui.

Dès que l'enfant fut sorti, Thorin se laissa enfin aller à sourire. Dwalin avait raison, le garçon n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il n'était par ailleurs ni menteur ni mesquin. Il se comportait simplement... comme un enfant. Et cela, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Le sourire de Thorin persista longtemps. Les deux orphelins étaient attachants, pensait-il, chacun dans son genre. Vraiment.

C'est du moins ce que pensa Thorin jusqu'à ce que, deux heures plus tard, Fili manque tuer quelqu'un. Mais ça, à ce moment-là il ne pouvait pas s'en douter.


	23. Révolte, conséquences et concessions

En quittant Thorin, Fili retrouva Kili assis à la grande table de la cuisine, occupé à fendre des châtaignes que l'on allait griller.

\- Je croyais qu'en fin d'après-midi, c'était temps libre ? fit-il, hargneux.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire, répondit tranquillement Kili. Je préfère aider Thalma.

Fili attendit un bref instant. Rien. Kili était apparemment absorbé par sa tâche.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas si tout va bien ? s'enquit enfin l'aîné. Si je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis ?

Kili parut étonné.

\- Le seigneur Thorin est gentil, se borna-t-il à répéter. Et t'avais rien fait de mal, Fili.

C'en était trop pour Fili. D'un revers de main, il envoya valdinguer les châtaignes dans toutes les directions et s'enfut à grands pas, indifférent aux piaillements outrés de Kili auxquels faisaient écho les vives protestations de Thalma.

Ah non ! Décidément, rien n'allait plus ! Rageur, le jeune garçon fonça dans les couloirs, remâchant sa hargne. Kili ne s'en faisait même plus pour lui, à présent ? Il avait donc une telle confiance en tous ces nains ? Son frère existait-il seulement encore, à ses yeux ? Il ne parlait plus que de cette Thalma et maintenant... c'était trop fort ! Pourquoi Kili ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et que c'était très bien comme ça ? Thorin avait beau dire que ce n'était -soi-disant- pas sain, Fili n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont les choses étaient en train de tourner.

Il était tellement furieux, tellement désorienté et tellement ulcéré qu'il décida aussitôt de passer outre à tout ce que Thorin lui avait dit. Il allait se venger de Mila, pour ce qu'elle les persécutait -parfaitement ! - tout le jour et pour les avoir "punis" le jour de la fête du solstice d'hiver. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Cette garce se tiendrait peut-être tranquille, après ça. Evidemment, il se pouvait bien également que ce soit là un peu de la provocation envers Thorin... Gentil, je vous demande un peu !

Fili réfléchit un moment puis un sourire torve glissa sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée de génie. Il savait où se trouvait Mila actuellement. Elle devait être en train de laver et d'étendre du linge. Bientôt elle se rendrait aux cuisines pour s'assurer que Kili et lui prenaient leur repas du soir... pour cela, elle devait emprunter un escalier étroit et particulièrement raide, qui tournait plusieurs fois sur lui-même et qui... hé, hé !

Fili se rendit aux salles d'eau et en ressortit comme il y était entré, au grand étonnement de ceux qui se trouvaient là. Dans sa main, il tenait un pain de savon humide. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier !

Dents serrées, ruminant sa colère et sa peur, Fili gagna l'escalier et entreprit d'en frotter chaque marche avec son savon. A sa décharge, il faut dire qu'il ne réalisait pas à quel point ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Certes, il espérait que Mila allait faire une spectaculaire cabriole et qu'elle verrait trente-six chandelles. Il ne réalisait pas qu'elle pouvait se rompre le cou. Le ressentiment de Fili n'allait pas jusque là. Et pas un instant ne lui vint à l'esprit que d'autres qu'elle empruntaient cet escalier. Fili était en phase de révolte et ne songeait qu'à satisfaire sa vindicte. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées vengeresses et sa rancœur qu'il n'entendit pas les autres arriver. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement la poigne qui se fermait sur son col pour le relever sans douceur, en même temps qu'une voix furieuse éclatait à ses oreilles :

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Tu veux tuer quelqu'un, espèce de sale gamin ?!

Le nain avait une épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée, une barbe à l'identique, et il était congestionné jusqu'aux oreilles. A ses côtés, une naine enceinte jusqu'aux yeux regardait l'escalier avec effroi. Fili n'eut pas même l'idée de protester.

\- C'est encore ce petit malotru, brailla le nain pour sa compagne, celui dont tout le monde se plaint. Et je comprends pourquoi ! Mahal, quand je pense... si nous étions arrivés seulement un moment plus tard et que nous n'ayons rien vu...

Il eut un regard éloquent pour le ventre rond de sa femme et secoua Fili si fort que ce dernier se sentit tournis.

\- Un assassin ! Voilà ce que tu es ! hurla encore le nain.

\- Fimbur... commença la naine. C'est un enfant, modère tes propos.

Elle était un peu pâle et semblait toujours effrayée, sans doute à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

\- Un enfant ?! beugla Fimbur. Un enfant ! Oui, c'est un enfant ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je lui aurais déjà tranché la gorge ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais te flanquer une de ces raclées... commença t-il en secouant Fili derechef.

\- Non, protesta la naine, non, Fimbur. Cet enfant n'est pas à nous et...

\- Encore heureux ! hurla l'autre, bleu de fureur. Je mourrais de honte si j'avais engendré pareille saleté de gosse ! Ce qui n'empêche que...

\- ... et je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça ! Les émotions violentes me sont déconseillées en ce moment, tu le sais parfaitement.

Fimbur parut se calmer d'un seul coup.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Très bien, dans ce cas... au prince de décider ! Toi, reste ici, préviens ceux qui voudraient monter ou descendre... Sale petit ingrat ! hurla encore le nain, dont la colère un instant apaisée enflait à nouveau comme un feu de forge, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le col de Fili. Voilà comment tu nous remercies tous de t'avoir offert un foyer ? Vagabond ! Enfant sans père ! Sale...

\- Fimbur ! protesta encore la naine.

Le nain ravala le reste de ses vociférations et entraîna Fili manu militari. Cette fois, celui-ci savait où on l'emmenait. Encore. Mais cette fois, Thorin ne serait sans doute pas aussi conciliant que tout à l'heure. Après tout, il l'avait mis en garde. Plutôt gentiment, d'ailleurs, il fallait le reconnaître. Kili n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout. Et en retour... Avant que Fimbur lui fasse franchir le tournant du couloir d'une bourrade, Fili jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la naine, immobile au pied de l'escalier. Il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que Mila pourrait passer par là. Et si cette femme était tombée avec l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Fili ne s'intéressait ni aux femmes ni aux bébés, ce n'étaient pas là les préoccupations d'un garçon de douze ans, mais il pensa soudain à Dis, enceinte de Kili. Il était encore très petit à cette époque, mais il ne se lassait pas de poser ses menottes sur le ventre de sa mère en lui demandant comment serait son futur petit frère (il était assez peu probable que ce soit une sœur, étant donné le peu de filles qui naissaient chez les nains).

Fili se souvenait également d'une scène qui lui avait laissé un souvenir marquant, tant elle l'avait impressionné sur le coup. Ce jour-là, Dis qui en était à son sixième mois de grossesse (Fijar se noierait cinq semaines plus tard) était montée sur une chaise pour, du bout de son balai, ôter des toiles d'araignées au plafond de leur maison. Assis sur son grabat, Fili jouait tranquillement. Son père était entré, sa journée de travail terminée, et alors que l'enfant se levait pour courir à sa rencontre il avait vu l'expression de l'arrivant changer brusquement :

\- Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ?! avait-il hurlé à l'adresse de sa compagne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

\- Tu le vois bien, je nettoie un peu. Inutile de hurler comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- As-tu envie de tuer notre enfant ?! avait vociféré Fijar en se ruant sur elle et en la forçant à descendre de son perchoir. Imagine que tu sois tombée ?

\- Je suis encore capable de monter sur une chaise ! avait répliqué Dis très sèchement. Et…

Ils s'étaient disputés un bon moment, criant l'un comme l'autre de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que leur fils aîné les regardait, terrifié, des larmes de frayeur et de détresse inondant son petit visage. Fili ne pouvait tout simplement pas se souvenir d'une autre fois où ses parents se seraient ainsi pris de bec, en tous les cas aussi vivement et en élevant ainsi la voix.

Fijar était sorti furieux, histoire de prendre l'air et de se calmer, et Dis s'était hâtée de consoler et cajoler son fils. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que si son père s'était ainsi mis en colère, c'était uniquement parce qu'il les aimait beaucoup, lui, elle, et le petit à venir, avait-elle ajouté en posant une main sur son ventre. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ainsi perchée sur une chaise et cela l'avait effrayé.

\- Parce que quand une femme attend un enfant, avait dit la princesse en berçant doucement Fili contre elle, elle doit faire très attention. Un choc ou une chute pourrait faire beaucoup de mal au bébé. Tu comprends ?

\- Il... il pourrait mourir ? avait demandé Fili, terrifié à nouveau, en se souvenant des paroles de son père.

\- Il faudrait un très, très gros choc pour qu'il meure, mon chéri. Notre race est solide et forte. Et je fais très attention. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je ne suis pas encore si grosse ni si empotée que je ne puisse pas monter sur une chaise. Mais ton père nous aime tant qu'il s'est effrayé. Chut. Ce n'est rien.

A présent, huit ans plus tard, Fili se dit soudain qu'il aurait pu tuer le petit enfant que portait cette femme, ou du moins lui faire beaucoup de mal avant même sa naissance. Cette idée lui fit horreur. Etait-il devenu pareil à Frégor, pareil à Deth ou aux garçons de l'Institution, pour ainsi faire du tort à plus faible que lui ? A un bébé ? Un bébé qui n'avait même pas encore vu le jour ? Le garçon se sentit soudain affreusement coupable. Un peu tard, il admit que son idée était tout simplement déplorable. Malheureusement, il était bien trop tard pour regretter. Encore plus pour revenir en arrière.

OO00OO

Ce furent d'abord des beuglements furieux dans le couloir. Ensuite, quelqu'un frappa à la porte comme s'il voulait la défoncer. Thorin leva la tête, sourcils froncés.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence. Fimbur entra en poussant Fili devant lui. Un Fili qu'il maintenait toujours par le col de ses vêtements et bousculait à chaque pas. L'enfant avait la tête penchée en arrière et gémissait à chaque mouvement trop brusque, car en resserrant sa prise sur ses vêtements le nain avait emprisonné des cheveux sans s'en apercevoir et tirait dessus à chaque nouvelle secousse.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?! s'exclama Thorin en découvrant ce spectacle incongru.

Le nain pesa sur les épaules du jeune garçon pour le forcer à s'agenouiller. Les rotules de l'enfant heurtèrent le sol avec brutalité.

\- Aïe !

\- Doucement, fit Thorin. Lâche-le, tu lui fais mal.

Fili fut très content que Fimbur obéisse. Le nain raconta avec force gestes ce qui venait de se passer et comment sa femme, qui était sur le point d'accoucher, aurait pu se blesser gravement et perdre son enfant du même coup.

\- Le garçon mérite le fouet, Monseigneur, acheva-t-il avec indignation. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un !

Thorin avait écouté sans mot dire. Il s'approcha en regardant Fili.

\- Lève-toi.

Le gamin obéit.

\- Une explication à me donner ?

Fili secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Non, chuchota-t-il. Je... je ne pensais pas que... je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait si dangereux.

\- Mais encore ?

Avec maladresse, Fili expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait à la base que d'une plaisanterie destinée à Mila mais qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait en être victime. Ni qu'il soit possible de se blesser gravement en tombant, voire de se tuer, même si à présent ça lui semblait évident.

\- Je vois.

Thorin regarda Fimbur.

\- Je m'en charge, dit-il. Tu peux nous laisser.

L'autre sortit aussitôt, en bougonnant tant et plus dans son épaisse barbe brune, à propos des sales gosses irresponsables et des plaisanteries stupides.

\- Il t'a blessé ? demanda Thorin dès que la porte se fut refermée.

\- Non, fit le garçon à mi-voix, les yeux toujours baissés.

Il se sentait coupable. Un peu tard, il réalisait qu'il aurait pu causer un très grave accident. Cette fois du moins, pensa-t-il, le châtiment serait mérité.

\- Retourne-toi, dit Thorin.

Fili obéit sans un mot. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il pensait savoir ce qui allait arriver à présent mais il savait aussi, par expérience, que discuter ne sert à rien quand on a à faire à plus fort que soi. Par ailleurs, cette fois il se sentait vraiment en tort. Difficile de se justifier quand on n'y croit pas soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

La main du seigneur nain se posa sur son épaule, à la base du cou, puis souleva ses cheveux. Une main chaude, à la paume calleuse, un peu rude par habitude mais dépourvue de brutalité, sous le contact de laquelle Fili se sentit frissonner. Ce n'était pas de la peur : au contraire, il trouvait ce contact plutôt agréable. Presque sécurisant. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette pensée surprenante mais, soudain, il fut certain que Thorin ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas maintenant, en tous cas. Pas comme ça. Non, ce nain n'était pas du genre à vous frapper par derrière, ni sans prévenir, Fili en était sûr. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire d'où lui venait sa certitude mais elle n'en était pas moins solide en lui. Il devait y avoir un mot, pour cela. Intuition, peut-être ? Il sentit les doigts du seigneur des Montagnes Bleues écarter son col de quelques centimètres, puis épousseter ses épaules.

\- On dirait bien qu'il t'a arraché des cheveux.

\- C'est quand il m'a pris par mes vêtements, Monseigneur.

Un silence. Fili, dont l'esprit, la logique et l'habitude s'insurgeaient contre la voix de l'instinct, décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Et puis franchement, il préférait mettre fin à l'expectative. Il prit donc deux longues inspirations pour tâcher de maîtriser sa voix avant de dire très bas, d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre neutre :

\- Il a dit que vous... devriez m'arracher la peau des fesses.

\- Il a des raisons pour ça, répondit calmement Thorin. Les conséquences auraient pu être graves, voire tragiques.

Fili se retourna pour lui faire face et chercha son regard :

\- Je n'ai pas peur, laissa-t-il tomber avec une pointe de défi.

Il mentait. Le souvenir de toutes les volées de coups qu'il avait déjà reçu dans sa vie n'était que trop présent à son esprit. Par ailleurs, il conservait un souvenir plus que cuisant des coups de fouet qui lui avaient été administrés à l'Institution en ce jour de cauchemar. Il lui semblait parfois en sentir encore la brûlure et il n'avait pas oublié cette sensation effroyable qu'à chaque coup, c'était son corps tout entier qui se déchirait en deux.

\- C'est ce que je vois, répondait cependant Thorin.

Le jeune garçon avait bien conscience de jouer avec le feu, il savait que défier Thorin pouvait lui coûter très cher mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le prince leva la main et retira une mèche blonde qui pendait contre la joue de l'enfant. Toujours avec une certaine vivacité, innée chez lui. Mais Fili n'avait pas bronché, encore une fois. Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir menacé. C'était idiot, illogique, mais c'était pourtant comme ça.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

\- Parce que...

Fili ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Pourquoi ? Parce que Kili ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui et ne paraissait plus jurer que par Thalma ? Parce que Mila lui tapait sur les nerfs ? Parce qu'il voulait provoquer Thorin, avec toutes ses belles paroles ?

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Je voulais... je pensais... que Mila glisserait mais... je ne croyais pas qu'elle se ferait très mal, dit le jeune garçon à mi-voix. Je voulais seulement... qu'elle nous laisse tranquilles.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas expliqué tout à l'heure que Mila faisait son travail ? Tu as tort de croire qu'elle te déteste, Fili. Elle a souvent pris votre défense, au contraire. Y compris ces jours-ci, alors que tu es odieux avec elle. Y compris le jour où Kili l'a blessée au visage.

\- Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! protesta aussitôt Fili avec feu.

\- Et toi aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas fait exprès ?

\- Si, admit l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles pour toi en ce moment, Fili. Mais ça n'excuse pas un tel geste.

Le garçon releva brusquement son regard et croisa celui de Thorin. Il savait ? Comprenait-il vraiment ce que Fili traversait ? Cela paraissait impensable. Comment ce nain aurait-il su ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? N'empêche : l'enfant était totalement dérouté par l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Il s'était attendu à... tout autre chose. Il existait donc des gens qui ne criaient pas, ne vous insultaient pas, cherchaient des réponses sans vous rouer de coups pour le principe ? Qui pouvaient vous toucher sans pour autant vous blesser ? Même quand vous étiez réellement coupable ? Depuis quand le monde avait-il donc commencé à tourner autrement ? Tandis que toutes ces idées, questions, impressions le traversaient en un tourbillon confus, le jeune nain ouvrit la bouche et parla avant même d'avoir pensé aux mots qu'il allait prononcer :

\- Si... si vous pensez que... enfin, si vous voulez... si vous avez l'intention... bredouilla-t-il à voix basse, je préfèrerais...

Sa voix baissa jusqu'au murmure mais eut néanmoins un peu de mal à sortir :

\- Je... je préfèrerais que Kili ne le voit pas.

Il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à revivre les moments de ce jour-là, à l'Institution. La table renversée. Les yeux malveillants des autres, luisants de venin de Deth. Kili tentant de le protéger de ses faibles forces et puis arborant soudain ce regard vide. Si désespérément vide. Le garçon aux oreilles tailladées dans la souillarde... Fili sentit quelque chose d'énorme paralyser sa poitrine puis remonter dans sa gorge. Quelque chose de râpeux, de douloureux.

\- Et puis... continua-t-il, les yeux au sol.

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- Eh bien... je préfèrerais aussi que ce soit vous qui… enfin, je préfèrerais que ce soit vous, acheva-t-il maladroitement.

Il n'aurait pas su dire lui-même pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait malgré lui à éprouver du respect pour ce nain et qu'il était plus enclin à accepter une punition de sa main que de celle d'un autre, d'un parfait inconnu. D'un mercenaire, en somme. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ne lui avait jamais parlé, ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé et s'en moquait totalement, quelqu'un qui... qui... trop souvent déjà par le passé... comment oublier tous les actes gratuits et cette révolte impuissante devant les événements ?

Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Thorin s'était toujours montré bienveillant envers Kili et lui et que Fili éprouvait la sensation que même s'il lui administrait une correction, il ne le ferait pas par malveillance ou par plaisir. Ou encore parce qu'en effet, il avait l'impression que Thorin le comprenait, peut-être mieux qu'il se comprenait lui-même. En réalité, ses sentiments étaient confus. Mais il savait que la raison de sa surprenante lubie en découlait.

Thorin de son côté haussa les sourcils :

\- Moi ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

\- Je préfèrerais... chuchota encore Fili, très bas.

Thorin l'observait avec attention et peut-être, encore une fois, en voyait-il plus que Fili ne le pensait. Il n'avait de toute manière jamais eu l'intention de le battre, cette seule idée lui répugnait, et lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la balafre de son visage, Thorin ne savait ce qui l'emportait en lui, du dégoût ou de la colère. Mais l'enfant ignorait tout cela et ne pouvait que supputer la suite des événements en fonction des seules règles qu'il avait connues jusqu'alors. Le silence perdura un instant. Fili et Thorin s'observaient sans mot dire, l'un d'ores et déjà résigné, l'autre étrangement ému par le combat que livrait cet enfant, en proie à un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus. Thorin était également touché, malgré lui, par l'attitude, si digne et si courageuse du jeune nain. Oui, Fili l'ignorait mais, en ce jour pour lui plutôt déplaisant, indépendamment de ce dont il s'était rendu coupable et de l'accident qu'il avait failli provoquer, il avait fait vibrer en son oncle (bien que l'un comme l'autre ignore totalement leur parenté) une corde sensible. Lorsque Thorin remua, il vit l'enfant se crisper malgré lui.

\- Trêve de faux semblants, mon garçon, fit-il. Je ne suis pas partisan de ces méthodes là, sache-le. Et je ne crois pas à leur vertu.

Il regarda Fili avec gravité et acheva :

\- Mais tu seras puni quand même pour ce qui vient de se passer. Tu te passeras d'entraînement à l'épée.

Les yeux clairs de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réprimait une exclamation horrifiée.

\- Monseigneur !

\- ... pendant cinq jours, précisa Thorin.

\- Cinq jours ?! gémit Fili. Oh, s'il vous plaît...

\- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Fili baissa la tête.

\- Après les cinq jours, chuchota-t-il, je pourrais y retourner ?

\- Oui.

Et tout fut dit.

OO00OO

Le lendemain après-midi, Fili se sentit néanmoins le cœur bien gros. Thorin avait touché juste. Il ne pouvait pas le punir davantage qu'en le privant d'entraînement. Ne sachant que faire, Fili décida de rester à la cuisine, avec Kili. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était un peu jaloux de la complicité qu'entretenait son petit frère avec Thalma. D'autant plus que Kili lui en voulait encore pour l'affaire des châtaignes et lui faisait la tête. Mais après tout, pensa Fili, lui aussi avait abandonné Kili le jour où il avait commencé à suivre les leçons de Dwalin… et Kili lui aussi l'avait assez mal vécu, d'ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il, désœuvré et un peu embarrassé.

Kili le regarda. Thalma à son tour se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu ne comptes plus rien jeter à terre, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répondit humblement Fili. Et je m'excuse pour hier.

(Saélon et Deth auraient sans doute été très étonnés, eux qui jugeaient cet enfant à la fois trop stupide et trop corrompu pour présenter des excuses à quiconque, eux qui avaient échoué à lui arracher par la force, le chantage ou la contrainte le moindre semblant de repentance, de le voir parler ainsi sans que quiconque lui ait rien demandé).

\- Dans ce cas… fit Thalma, magnanime, j'aurais besoin d'eau. Kili n'est pas encore assez fort pour actionner la pompe. Est-ce qu'à vous deux vous y arriveriez ?

\- La pompe ?

\- Oui, fit Kili, qui semblait avoir soudain oublié sa rancune, viens voir.

Il s'équipa d'un seau et conduisit son frère aîné jusqu'à la fameuse pompe. Il plaça son seau sous le bec et désigna le levier, presque aussi long que lui :

\- C'est trop dur pour moi, fit-il.

Fili pesa sur le levier, puis tenta de le soulever. Houlà ! En effet, c'était très dur. Il s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces.

\- Viens m'aider…

Kili obtempéra volontiers. A eux deux, les garçons parvinrent à soulever le lourd bras de métal. Quand à le rabaisser, c'était une autre affaire. Fili s'y suspendit carrément et Kili, trouvant cela amusant, l'imita. Lentement, le levier céda.

\- Eh ben ? dit Fili, essoufflé par l'effort. Ça ne marche pas ? Il n'y a pas d'eau ?

\- Oh, il faut pomper plusieurs fois pour que l'eau monte…

Ils s'activèrent donc sans se décourager et virent enfin couler un filet d'eau claire dans le seau. Mais il leur fallut un bon moment pour le remplir, et cela sans ménager leur peine. Au bout du compte, Fili ne sentait plus ses bras. Pour être physique, ça l'était !

\- Pff… je n'en peux plus, haleta-t-il. Attends Kili, laisse-moi porter le seau.

Il était content de s'être réconcilié avec son petit frère. Pour les récompenser de tous leurs efforts, Thalma leur offrit des parts d'une tarte épaisse et moelleuse qui collait un peu aux dents mais embaumait les épices.

Ainsi, les cinq jours passèrent plus vite que Fili l'avait craint, d'autant plus vite qu'en définitive les deux frères furent heureux de passer ces après-midi ensemble. Fili comprenait mieux l'attrait de Kili pour les cuisines : on y rendait service, certes, mais l'ambiance y était gaie, Thalma était très chaleureuse et, réunis, tous deux eurent de nombreuses occasions de rire et de chahuter.

Le sixième jour, après le repas de milieu de journée Fili reprit le chemin du terrain d'entraînement, à la fois heureux et légèrement inquiet. Il craignait un peu que Dwalin ne lui fasse des réflexions et il espérait surtout qu'il l'accepterait encore. Après tout, il l'avait déjà chassé une fois. Lorsqu'il arriva cependant, le maître d'armes n'était pas encore là. Seuls les autres jeunes nains étaient sur place et lui lancèrent des regards moqueurs en le voyant. Fili sentit aussitôt sa colère, un moment oubliée, renaître de ses cendres. Et Thorin qui prétendait qu'il devrait sympathiser avec eux ! Qui ne le croyait pas quand il le disait, que tous ces garçons ne l'aimaient pas et ne l'acceptaient pas parmi eux !

\- Te revoilà, toi ? lança Sven. Je croyais qu'on t'avait envoyé à la cuisine nettoyer les culs de marmite ?

\- Non, répondit Fili du tac au tac, pour tirer de l'eau. J'en ai profité pour pisser dedans, quand j'ai su que les seaux devaient être apportés ici pour vous rafraîchir.

Chaque jour en effet, plusieurs seaux emplis d'eau fraîche étaient déposés près des terrains d'entraînement, de manière à permettre aux guerriers, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'aux apprentis, de se rafraîchir ou de nettoyer une coupure lorsqu'ils en avaient terminé.

Il se fit soudain un grand silence. Sven regardait Fili bouche bée, effaré.

\- Quoi ? continua le jeune nain, imperturbable. Tu viens de te souvenir que tu en as bue ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas osé… commença l'autre.

Fili ricana sans répondre. Les garçons se regardaient, chacun manifestement se demandant s'il fallait croire à cette histoire ou non et, si oui, quelle attitude ils devaient adopter à présent et s'ils pouvaient avoir encore confiance en l'eau des seaux…. Dwalin arriva avant que quiconque ait trouvé quelque chose à ajouter et l'entraînement commença. Tout se déroula normalement jusqu'au bout mais, lorsque ce fut terminé, Fili ricana à nouveau en voyant Sven regarder avec dégoût ceux qui plongeaient leurs mains dans les seaux pour s'asperger le visage (bien que plus d'un parmi eux ait observé l'eau avec méfiance avant de se décider). Quant à lui, il s'en alla à grands pas sans y avoir touché.

\- Bien fait, murmura Fili, plutôt fier de lui.

Naturellement, tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague. L'eau qu'il avait pompée avec Kili le premier jour était destinée à la cuisine (il en avait encore des raideurs dans les épaules). Et de toute manière, lesdites cuisines fourmillant de monde et d'activité du matin au soir, il aurait eu bien du mal à… faire ce qu'il prétendait avoir fait !

Le jeune nain sentit une présence à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, il croisa un regard à la fois grave et légèrement amusé. Il reconnut le garçon qui le soir de la fête du solstice d'hiver paraissait tant s'intéresser à eux, à Kili et à lui.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? A propos de l'eau ?

\- Oui, répondit Fili sur un ton de défi.

\- Et personne n'a rien vu ?

\- Non, personne.

Le garçon le regarda un moment en silence puis lui sourit :

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dû en parler. Cette histoire va faire le tour de la cité.

Sans vouloir le montrer, Fili se sentit aussitôt inquiet : si tout cela parvenait aux oreilles de Dwalin ou de Thorin, ne risquait-il pas d'être à nouveau privé d'entraînement ? Qui sait, peut-être définitivement ? Cependant, ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si les autres l'asticotaient sans cesse, non ? Avant qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, son interlocuteur continua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu pendant cinq jours ? On t'a vraiment envoyé à la cuisine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

\- Oh rien. En fait je m'étais demandé si tu étais malade ou blessé. Mais si tu le prends comme ça…

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. La méfiance de Fili se mêla soudain d'une pointe d'émotion : c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de savoir s'il était malade ou blessé… Et il se souvint que ce garçon lui avait proposé de se joindre aux jeux, le soir de la fête... Presque malgré lui, il lança soudain :

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Le jeune nain se retourna.

\- Je croyais que vous vous moquiez de moi, ajouta Fili, gêné.

Son interlocuteur pivota sur ses talons, de manière à lui faire face.

\- Quelqu'un a dit que tu n'avais plus le droit de venir et qu'on t'avait envoyé à la cuisine comme serviteur, dit-il. Ça a fait beaucoup parler, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu te fâches chaque fois qu'on t'adresse la parole ?

Fili demeura coi. L'autre n'insista pas et ajouta :

\- Tu ne viens pas te baigner avec nous ?

Fili savait qu'après la séance d'entraînement, plusieurs des garçons se rendaient ensemble aux salles d'eau pour se laver (les nains sont tout sauf pudiques, leur mode de vie ne le leur permettant absolument pas). Jusqu'à présent, Fili avait soigneusement évité ce moment de la journée, justement pour ne pas risquer d'être avec les autres. Il préférait accompagner Kili le soir. « Pourquoi ne leur donnes-tu pas une chance ? » avait demandé Thorin.

\- Une chance de quoi ? pensa Fili, mécontent. De me tomber dessus tous ensemble et de me noyer ?

Il n'avait pas oublié les « récréations » de l'Institution. Oh que non ! Sur les terrains d'entraînement personne ne le molestait plus, parce que Dwalin avait fait des remontrances à tous, mais au-delà… Fili se détourna pour partir et faillit heurter Dwalin, précisément. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ce dernier se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui. L'enfant rougit et se demanda si le guerrier avait entendu, ou compris, ses bêtises à propos de l'eau des seaux...

\- Tu devrais aller avec eux, observa seulement Dwalin d'un ton neutre.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, grinça Fili. Ils ne m'aiment pas.

\- Non, répondit tranquillement le maître d'armes. Ils ne te connaissent pas. C'est différent. Les nains sont très solidaires, petit. Faire bande à part ne te mènera jamais nulle part et ne fera que te rendre malheureux.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et s'en alla. "Ils ne te connaissent pas". Thorin avait dit la même chose. Thorin qui...

\- Non, pensa Fili, j'ai déjà raté cinq séances, je ne lui dois plus rien.

Mais il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un avec sa blague idiote... et ce nain, Fimbur, l'avait traité d'ingrat... Fili hésita encore un peu puis, brusquement, il fit demi-tour et courut pour rattraper le garçon avec lequel il venait d'échanger quelques mots. Pas du tout persuadé encore, cependant, que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Eh ! cria-t-il.

L'autre se retourna et, le voyant accourir, l'attendit.

\- Tu viens quand même ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais…

S'il en sortait vivant, pensa Fili avec mauvaise humeur, Thorin et Dwalin ne pourraient plus dire qu'il ne faisait aucun effort. Si ça finissait mal, peut-être seraient-ils forcés d'admettre qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début... et si...

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Alrim.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'aux salles d'eau. Quand ils entrèrent, plusieurs de leurs compagnons étaient déjà là, se frictionnant dans l'eau chaude d'un bassin. Alrim et Fili se dévêtirent et s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre quand le premier se figea, les yeux ronds de stupeur :

\- Par Durin ! souffla-t-il. Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Un peu tard, Fili se souvint des multiples cicatrices et traces de coups que portait son corps, des genoux à la nuque. Certes, toutes les plaies étaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps. Il avait bien encore quelques bleus reçus lors des séances d'entraînement, comme les autres, mais ce n'était là que broutilles. En revanche, il avait gardé des cicatrices. De plus, par endroit la peau conservait encore des marques pareilles à des ombres, à peine visibles mais bien présentes. Il en était de même pour Kili. Les salles d'eau étant rarement désertes, les enfants avaient déjà surpris, lorsqu'ils venaient se baigner, des regards sur leurs corps malmenés. Cela agaçait l'aîné mais sans plus, car très rares sont les nains adultes qui n'ont pas de cicatrices, alors les enfants n'avaient pas l'impression d'être si différents. Et puis personne ne leur avait jamais rien demandé…. jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il était trop tard pour reculer.

\- Des hommes, grogna seulement Fili.

Il entra dans l'eau. Tout le monde le regardait avec étonnement, sinon une pointe de compassion.

\- Des hommes ? risqua quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il y eu un moment de silence, seulement empli du bruit de l'eau. Fili, dents serrées, se frottait en silence en se reprochant d'être venu. Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Puis il se souvint de ce que Alrim lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt : « pourquoi tu te fâches chaque fois qu'on te demande quelque chose ? ». « _Ils ne te connaissent pas_ ». " _Ils ne peuvent pas te connaître si tu ne parles pas un peu avec eux "._

Le garçon plongea sa tête sous l'eau puis se frictionna vigoureusement le visage. Ensuite, redressant ses épaules, il laissa son regard se poser tour à tour sur chacun de ses compagnons et se lança comme on se suicide :

\- Mon frère et moi venons de Carnoval, une ville des hommes, dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix pour être certain que tout le monde l'entendrait. Mes parents y sont morts. Mon père il y a des années, ma mère à la fin de l'hiver dernier.

Fili s'interrompit le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et plus personne ne faisait un mouvement. Il sentit des picotements parcourir sa peau, des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé après sa mort, reprit-il. Mais à l'automne, on a rencontré le seigneur Thorin qui passait par Carnoval avec ses compagnons. Il nous a proposé de venir ici, pour vivre avec notre peuple. Voilà.

Le silence perdura un moment mais l'atmosphère avait changé. Les garçons semblaient satisfaits. Fili, lui, attendait la riposte.

\- Mais pourquoi ton frère reste toujours à la cuisine, les après-midi ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Parce que Mila veut qu'on s'occupe en donnant un coup de main, les après-midi, grogna Fili. Enfin, plus moi, parce que je participe aux entraînements. Mais Kili est encore trop petit. Et il préfère rester à la cuisine parce que l'une des cuisinières est gentille avec lui.

\- Vous veniez toujours nous regarder, avant, dit un autre jeune nain. Mais depuis que tu nous as rejoints, ton frère ne vient plus jamais ?

\- Non, soupira Fili. Ça lui ferait de la peine. Il aimerait pouvoir s'entraîner aussi, mais Monsieur Dwalin ne veut pas de lui pour le moment. Il dit qu'il faut attendre quelques années.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête. Fili craignait qu'on lui demande à nouveau pourquoi il n'était pas venu pendant cinq jours. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre là-dessus non plus. Mais sans doute ses compagnons avaient-ils plus ou moins compris par eux-mêmes, car personne n'aborda plus le sujet. Les garçons terminèrent leur toilette sans plus poser de questions. Ils discutèrent un peu de choses et d'autres et Fili fut surpris lorsque quelques uns d'entre eux l'invitèrent d'un mot à participer. A vrai dire il ne parla pas beaucoup, un mot à peine, mais personne ne parut s'en offusquer. Une fois propres et rhabillés, chacun partit de son côté et Fili reprit la direction des cuisines.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont curieux, grommela-t-il pour lui-même. Est-ce que je leur pose des questions, moi ?

Mais il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Un peu contrarié sans doute, mais pas fâché. Agacé par les questions qu'on lui avait posées et auxquelles il s'était senti obligé de répondre, un peu malgré lui, pour qu'on ne l'accuse plus de ne faire aucun effort. Et néanmoins content, parce que personne ne s'était moqué de lui, ni de Kili, et que les autres avaient fait un effort pour l'intégrer à leur conversation, comme s'ils étaient prêts à l'accepter parmi eux. Mmmm... leurs questions ne lui avaient pas plu, cependant... Là, Fili se remémora soudain le garçon qu'il avait connu dans la souillarde de l'Institution. Lorsqu'on l'avait emmené, il s'était dit qu'il perdait son premier et seul ami. Et tous deux avaient commencé par se poser mutuellement des questions...

Fili se sentit soudain un peu plus détendu. Certes, ni sa méfiance ni ses réticences n'avaient disparu, il faudrait des mois sinon des années pour cela, pourtant, à son corps défendant il était comme tous les enfants de son âge : il avait besoin d'avoir des amis avec lesquels discuter et chahuter, besoin de se sentir accepté et de faire partie d'un groupe… Il ne se rendait pas consciemment compte qu'il avait fait le premier pas dans cette voie mais, en cette fin d'après-midi, il se sentait pourtant inexplicablement joyeux. Un peu comme le soir de la fête du solstice d'hiver. Comme si désormais il n'était plus tout à fait un étranger à Ered Luin.

 **000000000000000**

 **Vous êtes contents ? Vous pensez que Fili s'en ait bien tiré et que les choses s'arrangent enfin ? Sauf que comme chacun sait, c'est toujours quand on se croit tiré d'affaire que le sol se dérobe sous vos pas.**

 **OK, vous avez eu de la patience, et il est temps que la vérité commence à pointer le petit bout de son nez. Hum...**


	24. Le portrait

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, mon petit Kili. Va donc jouer un peu. Ou te promener. Mais fais bien attention à ne plus te perdre, cette fois.

Kili traîna les pieds hors de la cuisine, indécis. Fili était encore aux terrains d'entraînement et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Irait-il admirer son grand frère et voir comment il se débrouillait ? Il n'y était encore jamais allé. Avec le temps, sa jalousie et sa mauvaise humeur s'étaient estompées. Ou bien, il pouvait essayer de retrouver le chemin des écuries pour voir les chevaux. Kili pensait s'y retrouver dans le dédale des couloirs, cette fois. Il était encore en train d'hésiter entre les deux possibilités quand il croisa un visage connu : Ori, un livre sous le bras, trottinait vers un but mystérieux.

\- Oh, tiens, c'est toi ? dit Kili.

\- Euh... oui, répondit timidement Ori.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque.

\- Ah.

\- Tu veux venir ? J'avais dit qu'un jour je te la montrerais.

\- D'accord.

Les deux enfants s'acheminèrent vers leur but en silence, toujours un peu gênés pour se parler. Kili n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une bibliothèque. Mais lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à destination, il fut impressionné : ce n'était pas une très grande pièce, mais les murs étaient couverts d'étagères jusqu'au plafond et sur ces étagères s'alignaient des volumes reliés et des rouleaux de parchemin. Un grand feu flambait dans l'âtre, des tapis épais recouvraient le sol et des flambeaux métalliques, garnis de bougies, étaient disposés près des trois tables de la pièce, pour fournir un maximum de lumière. Pour le moment, à part les deux jeunes garçons, les lieux étaient déserts. Des lieux à la fois douillets et paisibles. Il y avait ici une atmosphère spéciale, Kili le ressentit tout de suite. Il ne se lassait pas de regarder les étagères en se dévissant le cou. Il n'avait que très rarement vu des livres, alors autant d'un coup !

\- Tu as lu tout ça ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

Ori se mit à rire.

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non.

\- Il y en a tellement !

\- Oui. Et encore, c'est une toute petite bibliothèque.

\- Petite ?! s'exclama Kili, effaré.

\- Balin m'a parlé de la bibliothèque d'Erebor... ça, c'était une vraie bibliothèque. Immense, paraît-il. Cinq ou six fois plus grande que celle-ci. Malheureusement, elle a sûrement brûlé.

Ori parut soudain très malheureux, comme si la destruction de tant de volumes précieux lui causait une terrible peine. Quant à Kili, il se souvint de l'histoire qu'il avait entendue le soir de la fête du solstice d'hiver.

\- Erebor ? La ville sous la montagne, avec les murs couverts d'or et tous les diamants dans les mines ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était une histoire ?

\- Non, Erebor existe. Mais c'est loin, très loin d'ici. Et puis il y a le dragon, alors...

Kili parut dubitatif. Tout cela lui semblait un peu fantastique. Ori quant à lui se dirigea vers un rayonnage et y glissa son livre, à une place restée libre. Il s'aperçut alors que Kili s'était approché aussi et regardait avec intérêt les volumes alignés.

\- C'est... ce sont mes préférés, murmura Ori en baissant soudain les yeux. C'est de la poésie.

Puis il se tut, les joues rougissantes, comme s'il avait proféré une énormité. En fait, il s'attendait à ce que Kili, comme les autres garçons de leur âge, se moque de lui.

\- C'est quoi, de la poésie ? demanda Kili.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? demanda Ori, étonné.

\- Non.

Ori choisit un livre sur l'étagère, le feuilleta rapidement et, lorsqu'il eut trouvé la page qu'il cherchait, il dit simplement :

\- Ecoute :

... _Là le marteau dessus l'enclume retombait,  
Là burin et rivet gravaient des mots secrets,  
Là la lame était faite et le pommeau forgé,  
Là les mineurs creusaient, les maçons bâtissaient,  
Là la perle et la pâle opale et l'émeraude,  
Et le fer façonné en maille de poisson,  
Le corset, la ceinture, et la hache et l'épée,  
Et la lance luisante : tout était amassé.(1)_

\- C'est joli, dit Kili.

Il n'avait pas compris grand chose mais aimait le rythme des phrases. En outre, il lui semblait que les paroles, même si elles étaient pour lui obscures, éveillaient quelque chose en lui. Peut-être l'amour atavique des nains pour les belles choses bien faites, qui sait. Ori eut un petit sourire. Sa première impression semblait se confirmer, Kili ne paraissait pas menaçant. Il lui tendit le livre :

\- Tu veux lire la suite ?

\- Euh... fit Kili. Non. Je sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Lire ?

\- Ben oui. Enfin non. Enfin, juste un peu, mais... pas assez pour lire dans un livre.

Il soupira et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, se hâta de dire Ori, qui ne voulait pas le désobliger. Tu as le temps d'apprendre.

\- Ma mère avait commencé à m'apprendre, fit Kili tristement. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avant qu'elle soit malade.

Il poussa à nouveau un soupir et essuya vivement ses yeux.

\- Elle me manque, avoua-t-il très bas.

\- Ma mère me manque aussi, dit Ori d'une voix très douce. Elle est morte au début de l'été.

\- Et la mienne l'hiver dernier.

\- Et ton père ? demanda Ori non sans hésitation.

\- Il est mort il y a très longtemps. Avant ma naissance.

\- Ah, comme le mien.

\- Tu as un frère aîné, toi aussi ?

\- Deux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, mais Nori est assez souvent absent. Il n'aime pas rester en place. Vous viviez où, ton frère et toi, avant de venir ici ?

\- A Carnoval, près de la mer. C'est une ville d'hommes.

\- Oh !

Les yeux d'Ori brillèrent.

\- J'aimerais tant voir la mer !

\- Moui... fit Kili, qui ne gardait de Carnoval que le souvenir de la faim et des mauvais traitements.

\- Mais si c'est une ville des hommes, comment ça se fait que vous viviez là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais tes parents, ils venaient d'où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ma mère n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelait mon père, elle ne parlait jamais de lui non plus.

\- Ah bon ? C'est drôle... Alors tu ne sais pas à quel clan ils appartenaient, tu ne sais rien de ta famille ni quelle est ta lignée ?

\- Ben non. Je ne connais que le nom de ma mère : Dis.

\- Dis ? répéta Ori. Comme la sœur du seigneur Thorin ? C'est amusant.

\- Il a une sœur ? demanda Kili, un peu étonné.

\- Non, elle est morte. Enfin je crois. Toute sa famille est morte, ses parents, ses grands-parents, son frère et sa sœur.

\- Oh, fit Kili, attristé.

Thorin lui était sympathique et il était navré pour lui.

\- Je vais te montrer, ajouta Ori.

Il trottina jusqu'à un autre rayonnage, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, fouilla parmi quelques rouleaux de parchemin et en prit un qu'il déroula et alla poser sur une table.

\- Tu vois ? Regarde. Là c'est son grand-père, Thror, le dernier roi. Son père et sa mère, et puis lui, son frère et sa sœur.

Kili se pencha vers l'arbre généalogique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, sincèrement intéressé. Il parvint à déchiffrer quelques runes mais préféra regarder les minuscules portraits dessinés sous chaque nom.

\- Oh, il a changé, dis-donc, fit-il en regardant celui de Thorin.

\- Oh oui, pouffa Ori. C'était il y a longtemps.

\- Ça alors… C'est sa sœur, là ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle ressemble à ma mère, dit Kili, troublé. Enfin, ma mère n'était pas tout à fait comme ça, mais...

\- La princesse Dis était une petite fille quand ce portrait a été tracé, dit Ori. Il en existe un autre, plus récent et surtout plus grand, sur lequel on voit mieux. Il n'y a pas toute la famille, seulement le prince Thorin, son frère et sa sœur. Balin nous l'a montré une fois, quand il nous a parlé de la lignée de Durin. Il parait que ce portrait a longtemps été encadré dans les appartements du seigneur Thrain. Mais le prince Thorin ne veut plus le voir, Balin dit que ça lui fait trop de peine. Alors le tableau a été rangé ici, dans la bibliothèque. Tout en haut, ajouta Ori en désignant les étagères qui se trouvaient au ras du plafond.

\- J'aimerais bien le voir, dit Kili à mi-voix. J'aimerais bien voir la princesse en plus grand et un peu plus vieille.

\- Il faudra demander à un grand de nous le descendre, dit Ori. Mon frère aîné viendra sûrement tout à l'heure, il a toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et ne me laisse jamais très longtemps seul. On lui demandera. Il y a des escabeaux mais ils sont très lourds. Il faut un adulte pour les porter.

Kili n'aimait pas attendre. Il leva le nez vers les hauteurs et estima que le portrait convoité n'était pas hors de portée.

\- Pas besoin, répondit-il. Il n'y a qu'à grimper pour le prendre.

\- C'est défendu ! s'affola Ori.

Peine perdue : Kili avait déjà posé son pied sur la première étagère, ses mains sur la seconde et entrepris d'escalader la bibliothèque.

\- Tu vas tomber ! couina Ori. Et si quelqu'un te voit, on se fera gronder !

Kili ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua son ascension, pareil à un lézard le long d'un mur. Effrayé par son audace, Ori le suivait du regard, les yeux ronds et une main devant la bouche. La chevelure brune de Kili effleura la roche du plafond.

\- Je vois une sorte de gros et grand rouleau, dit-il. C'est ça ?

\- Je… je crois, balbutia Ori.

Kili lâcha son appui de la main droite et tira le tableau –si c'était bien lui- soigneusement roulé. De la poussière se dégagea des documents qu'il venait de remuer et lui piqua le nez.

\- Aaaa... atchoum !

L'enfant éternua violemment, sa main gauche glissa, il se sentit partir en arrière.

\- Aah !

\- Kili ! cria Ori, paniqué.

Kili tenta de se retenir à quelque chose. Le tableau qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite passa le bord de l'étagère et tomba. En tentant de se rattraper, l'enfant balaya de ses deux mains tendues les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, précipitant plusieurs livres et parchemins dans le vide. Ils tombèrent tous ensemble. Ori, toujours le nez en l'air, reçut le coin d'un épais volume dans la figure et glapit de douleur tandis que Kili s'écrasait sur le tapis à ses pieds, au milieu d'une pluie d'ouvrages en tous genres.

Il y eut un moment de silence et d'immobilité, durant lequel seule la poussière, dérangée par tout ce remue-ménage, retomba silencieusement. Enfin, un peu sonné et un tantinet courbatu, Kili se redressa lentement au milieu du fatras de livres et de parchemins qui s'était éparpillé sans dessus dessous sur le sol. Une main plaquée sur son visage, Ori avait l'impression de ne plus voir que de petites lueurs brillantes du côté gauche. Gémissant de douleur, il se mit à frotter son œil et soudain poussa un cri :

\- Le tapis ! Kili ! Attention !

Kili tourna la tête et cria à son tour : dans sa chute, il avait renversé l'un des candélabres qui éclairaient la pièce et quelques parchemins étaient en train de prendre feu. Kili se souvint de la fois ou une bûche avait éclaté dans leur cheminée, projetant des escarbilles sur les roseaux secs qui couvraient le sol de leur maisonnette, à Carnoval. Dis les avait aussitôt piétinés, avec vigueur, de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'enflamment pas. Le garçon se releva précipitamment et se mit donc à piétiner les ouvrages avec détermination, jusqu'à ce que les flammes naissantes soient étouffées. Les parchemins en revanche n'étaient plus très beaux à voir et certainement plus très lisibles !

Ori s'était relevé également et les deux enfants, consternés, regardèrent un instant autour d'eux pour juger de l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Oh là là ! gémit Ori. Oh là là ! On va avoir des ennuis, Kili !

Comment nier pareille évidence ? Ils ramassèrent toutefois les livres épars et les empilèrent soigneusement, firent un gros tas des parchemins en cachant sous le dessous de la pile ceux qui étaient noircis, froissés ou pliés et les choses parurent déjà moins graves.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ? demanda soudain Kili. Tu es tout rouge.

\- J'ai mal… j'ai reçu un livre sur la figure, tout à l'heure.

Et comme il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frotter depuis, cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Kili y regarda de plus près puis hocha sentencieusement la tête :

\- Tu vas avoir un coquart.

A sa grande surprise, le visage d'Ori se chiffonna comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

\- Un coquart ?! pleurnicha-t-il. Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Dori ? Il va m'interdire de revenir à la bibliothèque !

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? demanda Kili, surpris.

\- Parce que… chaque fois que je me fais mal, il m'interdit de retourner à l'endroit où c'est arrivé ou de toucher à nouveau à l'objet avec lequel c'est arrivé…

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, si je ne peux pas revenir ici ?! sanglota-t-il.

Kili se sentit navré pour son compagnon. Il comprenait que pour Ori, c'était important. Sans doute autant que l'était son entraînement pour Fili.

\- Mais ça n'est pas ta faute, dit-il.

\- Ça ne changera rien.

Kili secoua la tête puis soudain il eut une idée :

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est moi ! dit-il impulsivement.

\- Que c'est toi quoi ?

\- Que je t'ai frappé… que c'est moi qui t'ai fait un œil au beurre noir.

Ori fut si stupéfait qu'il cessa de pleurer.

\- Je ne peux pas dire ça, protesta-t-il. C'est un mensonge !

Kili avait une autre vision des choses :

\- C'est pas vraiment un mensonge, objecta-t-il. C'est moi qui ai tout fait tomber.

Cette fois, Ori eut l'air scandalisé.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Et je ne dirai sûrement pas ça ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. En plus, si je raconte que tu m'as frappé, Dori sera furieux… Il… Comme tu n'as pas de parent à qui aller se plaindre je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera, mais je sais qu'il sera furieux. Et il ne voudra plus que je t'approche.

Kili regarda autour de lui, le candélabre à terre et ses chandelles brisées, le tapis noirci et encore fumant à l'endroit où les parchemins avaient pris feu, il pensa aux documents brûlés et chiffonnés et quelque chose de froid s'insinua en lui. Pas un instant il ne douta d'être sévèrement puni pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ne se posa même pas la question : il avait eu presque un an, depuis que Dis n'était plus, pour apprendre comment les choses se passaient pour les garçons comme lui, ceux qui n'avaient plus de parents, ceux dont personne ne voulait. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'Ori venait de lui dire... Son ami apparemment ne serait pas épargné. Serait-ce pire s'il racontait l'histoire qu'il venait de lui suggérer ?

 _\- Tu vas voir ce qui arrive, ici, aux bagarreurs..._

Presque malgré lui, Kili cacha ses mains dans ses poches. Il lui semblait encore sentir les coups de cravache de Deth... Toutefois, avant que les enfants aient pu trancher leur dilemme, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Dori entra : depuis la mort de leur mère, il se sentait toujours extrêmement nerveux dès lors qu'Ori n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Aussi était-il venu s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris, et huma l'air :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sent, ici ? fit-il à haute voix. On dirait une odeur de brûlé.

Il fit du regard le tour des lieux et avisa Kili.

\- Tiens, tu es là, toi ?

Dori fit ensuite quelques pas, inspirant toujours à plein nez :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? D'où vient cette….

Il s'interrompit brusquement en avisant les fumerolles qui montaient toujours du tapis noirci. De là, son regard passa au candélabre renversé, puis aux livres empilés les uns sur les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix effrayée. Ori, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Il se tourna vers son frère et son visage s'altéra :

\- Mais... mais... balbutia-t-il.

Il rejoignit l'enfant d'un bond et lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. L'œil gauche du petit nain était déjà presque fermé, enflé, et un énorme hématome était en train de se former, menaçant de lui manger la moitié du visage.

\- Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? glapit Dori, horrifié, en lançant un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Kili.

Celui-ci, l'estomac contracté, ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre mot. Les épouvantables souvenirs de l'Institution se pressaient dans son esprit. Les coups de cravache. Les privations de repas. Le temps passé face au mur en pénitence dans le réfectoire. La voix sifflante de Deth :

 _\- Tu aimes ça, hein, vermine naine ? Voilà de quoi te satisfaire._

\- Non, bafouilla Ori, j'ai reçu un livre dans la figure, Dori...

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Les… livres sont tombés, tenta d'expliquer l'enfant, les yeux baissés.

\- Des livres qui tombent ? Un tapis brûlé ? J'exige de savoir avec exactitude ce qui s'est passé ! cria Dori d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Ce fut assez laborieux mais, pressant les deux enfants de questions, il finit par avoir le récit complet de ce qui venait de se passer. Bien loin de le calmer, cela parut le rendre hystérique :

\- J'aurais deux mots à dire à Thorin ! vociféra-t-il. C'est lui qui voulait que tu fréquentes ce garnement ! Et pour quel résultat ? Tu vas peut-être perdre ton œil ! Et tu aurais pu être brûlé vif ! Ah oui, il va m'entendre !

Sur ce, Dori empoigna son frère par le bras et l'entraîna à grands pas, sans cesser de tempêter.

Juste avant de passer la porte, Ori parvint à peine à tourner la tête et à lancer à Kili un regard navré. Dès lors que Dori avait commencé à élever la voix, Kili s'était mis d'un bond hors de portée, retrouvant d'un seul coup le vieux réflexe qui consistait à lever son bras pour se protéger, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Demeuré seul, un peu soulagé par le brusque départ de ce nain qui semblait (comme d'ailleurs il s'y attendait) lui en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé mais ne l'avait pas touché (pas encore), le jeune garçon se sentit soudain terriblement effrayé. Il lui semblait encore entendre les cris de Dori. Etait-il possible qu'Ori perde vraiment un œil ? Avaient-ils vraiment failli mourir brûlés, tous les deux ? A vrai dire, Kili ne chercha pas très longtemps à savoir si c'était vrai ou non : il savait, hélas, que la vérité importe peu. Seules comptent les accusations. Dori avait dit qu'il allait tout raconter à Thorin… Brusquement, Kili se sentit soulagé. Thorin ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur. Il s'était toujours montré très conciliant jusqu'à présent, il lui était même arrivé de prendre sa défense et le jeune nain préférait du même coup avoir à faire à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. N'empêche, se demanda l'enfant avec une nouvelle pointe d'inquiétude, comment réagirait le seigneur d'Ered Luin après que Dori lui aurait assuré que Kili avait blessé son frère et avait manqué le tuer, le faire périr dans les flammes ? Sans parler des livres renversés et des parchemins abîmés. Ori l'avait bien prévenu qu'il était défendu de grimper, il ne l'avait pas écouté….Kili commençait à retrouver un semblant de confiance, il pensait qu'ici, personne ne les brutaliserait sans raison, ni Fili ni lui-même. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il avait vraiment fait une grosse bêtise... Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui les dégâts occasionnés à la pièce et arbora un air sombre : non, Thorin n'allait pas être content !

La première pensée de l'enfant fut de rejoindre Fili, auprès duquel il trouverait du réconfort. Sauf que Fili était encore aux terrains d'entraînement. En outre, Kili se souvint que son grand frère tentait toujours de prendre sa défense et que, par le passé, cela lui avait déjà coûté affreusement cher. Le petit repoussa aussitôt cette idée. Non, plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. Alors il pourrait regagner les cuisines où Thalma saurait le rassurer par sa seule présence. Sauf que c'était aux cuisines que se rendrait Fili dès qu'il aurait terminé de jouer au petit guerrier et que si quelqu'un... zut !

Kili réfléchissait toujours quand la porte de la bibliothèque fut à nouveau poussée de l'extérieur. Cette fois, ce fut Balin qui entra. Terrifié, le petit nain ne fit qu'un bond, jusqu'au fond de la pièce, cherchant vainement des yeux une cachette et se tenant le plus loin possible du nouveau venu. Lequel cependant, ayant fait du regard le tour des lieux, secouait la tête comme quelqu'un qui a confirmation de ce qu'il pensait :

\- Dori a encore une fois largement exagéré, je vois, dit-il. A l'entendre, je pensais que la bibliothèque avait été réduite en cendres.

Il s'avança, jetant quand même un coup d'œil au tapis fumant, puis regarda Kili.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement, mon petit ? s'enquit-il.

\- Les… les livres sont tombés… balbutia l'enfant. Et le….

Il désigna le candélabre à terre, dont les chandelles s'étaient brisées en tombant. Balin commença par redresser l'objet, puis leva les yeux pour regarder les rayons en partie dévastés de la bibliothèque. Il allait faire un commentaire quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois devant Thorin, dont les sourcils froncés parurent à Kili de très mauvais augure. Pourtant, il se sentit rassuré. Le gamin se souvint aussi de ce que son frère lui avait raconté à propos des cinq jours durant lesquels il n'avait pas pu aller s'entraîner. Son grand frère avait certes été puni, mais il avait assuré que le seigneur d'Ered Luin ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était gentil ! avait triomphé Kili.

L'enfant se détendit en y repensant. Comme l'avait fait Balin, le prince commença par balayer la pièce du regard puis, à son tour, il huma l'air.

\- Je m'attendais à pire, grogna-t-il.

Balin rit silencieusement :

\- J'en conclus que Dori t'a raconté à toi aussi les choses à sa façon.

\- Mouais… il m'a dit qu'Ori était défiguré et risquait de rester borgne et je suis certain qu'il a employé le mot « incendie »… Il prétend...

Là-dessus, Thorin lui aussi se tourna vers Kili, dont l'estomac se contracta malgré lui.

\- ... que c'est toi qui es cause de tout, acheva le prince.

Le petit nain ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas un mensonge, pour une fois. Son inquiétude augmenta.

\- Viens un peu par ici, ordonna Thorin.

La respiration de l'enfant se précipita tandis que son cœur accélérait sa cadence : en dépit de tous les raisonnements qu'il s'était tenu à lui-même un instant plus tôt, ses mauvais souvenirs l'emportaient encore sur les bons dans une situation aussi critique que l'était celle-ci.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, articula-t-il d'une voix faiblissante, tout en reculant craintivement.

\- Encore heureux, gronda Thorin. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ton frère en a assez fait de son côté, inutile que tu t'y mettes aussi.

Il tendit la main et fit signe au garçon d'approcher :

\- Allons, viens là.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes très en colère ? s'enhardit à demander Kili d'une petite voix ténue.

\- Thorin, dit Balin sur le ton de l'avertissement.

L'intéressé lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et le vieux conseiller lui adressa un regard signifi-catif : l'enfant était effrayé, il ne fallait pas le brusquer, ni lui parler sur ce ton bref dont Thorin avait l'habitude mais qui lui faisait peur, même si en réalité il ne cachait aucune menace.

\- Non, répondit Thorin d'une voix radoucie, en se tournant à nouveau vers Kili, je ne suis pas en colère. Mais j'aimerais entendre ta version des faits. Allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Viens ici.

\- Je voulais pas faire ça, je vous jure... balbutia Kili en dévorant anxieusement des yeux le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche d'un signe quelconque pouvant lui indiquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

La confiance de Kili était encore très fragile. Thorin soupira : il avait devant lui un long chemin à parcourir s'il voulait un jour débarrasser ces deux garçons de leur peur. Un très long chemin. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Kili, il répéta posément :

\- Ne t'effraie pas ainsi, Kili. Viens près de moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit, le soir où tu t'es perdu ?

Oui, Kili se souvenait. Thorin avait assuré qu'il faisait toujours ce qu'il disait. Et jusqu'à présent, ça s'était avéré exact. Ce nain tenait ses promesses. Il avait dit aussi que le jour où il voudrait lui faire du mal, il le dirait. L'enfant opina puis s'approcha, rassuré. Thorin de son côté ne commit pas l'erreur de le toucher lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, ni même de faire le moindre geste vers lui. Il savait que ce serait mal interprété.

\- Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Ori, intima-t-il. Je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire de Dori.

\- Je voulais voir le… commença Kili, avant de se souvenir qu'Ori l'avait averti que Thorin ne voulait plus voir le tableau qu'il était allé chercher (et dont le rouleau gisait toujours sur le sol, intact).

Mieux valait sans doute ne pas en parler, sous peine d'aggraver son cas.

\- … je voulais voir quelque chose tout en haut, reprit-il timidement. Alors j'ai grimpé…

Il désigna les étagères.

\- Mais quand j'étais là- haut j'ai glissé et tout est tombé. Et Ori a reçu un livre dans la figure.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas tombé ?

\- Ben si…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce tapis ?

\- Les chandelles sont tombées aussi, répondit Kili en baissant les yeux. Et…

Thorin et Balin se regardèrent, horrifiés. Ils venaient de penser à la même chose.

\- Par Durin, pesta Thorin. Tu aurais pu t'empaler sur ce candélabre, malheureux !

Kili releva timidement le nez. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait "empaler" mais les deux adultes paraissaient à la fois fâchés et effrayés, ce qui ranima aussitôt ses craintes.

\- Viens ici.

Thorin le saisit par le bras et le tira jusqu'à hauteur de l'objet incriminé. Effrayé par la brusquerie du geste, Kili eut un mouvement de recul et tenta en vain de se libérer.

\- Regarde ! dit le prince, plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il posa ses doigts sur l'une des longues et dures pointes métalliques destinées à s'enfoncer dans le pied des chandelles pour les maintenir en place :

\- Tu imagines ce qui serait arrivé si tu étais tombé là-dessus ?

Terrifié, Kili ne pipa mot. Ses yeux passèrent alternativement du candélabre à Thorin et inversement, comme s'il se demandait lequel des deux représentait le danger le plus grand. En réalité, l'enfant commençait à réaliser à quoi il avait échappé et après une vive frayeur rétrospective il éprouva une brusque émotion : ainsi donc, Thorin se souciait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Se méprenant sur son air effaré, le prince le lâcha. Il y eut un silence.

\- Continue ton histoire, mon petit, intervint alors Balin de sa voix paisible. Le pire a été évité, c'est ce qui compte.

Kili observa tour à tour les deux adultes et estima que décidément, malgré ce qui venait de se passer et la manière dont Thorin s'était si brusquement saisi de lui, ils ne paraissaient pas menaçants. L'incident paraissait clos et le calme revenu. L'enfant hésita cependant à poursuivre : devait-il parler des parchemins qui avaient pris feu ou seulement du tapis ? Bien entendu, tôt ou tard quelqu'un retrouverait les documents noircis cachés tout en bas de la pile…

\- Eh ben, dit-il d'une petite voix, après, le tapis a...

Il désigna l'endroit noirci, la gorge sèche.

\- … a pris feu ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai donné des coups de pied… pour éteindre les flammes, fit Kili très bas. Et après, Dori est arrivé.

Thorin parut se détendre :

\- C'est tout ? On est loin de l'incendie qui aurait pu coûter la vie à deux gamins !

Balin sourit.

\- C'est bien, Kili, ajouta Thorin. Tu as eu le bon réflexe en piétinant les flammes. Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ?

\- Non, fit l'enfant, étonné de ce compliment qu'il n'attendait pas.

\- La prochaine fois que tu voudras voir quelque chose en hauteur, tu attendras que quelqu'un t'approche un escabeau. C'est compris ? Je t'interdis de recommencer à grimper sur les étagères. Tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui, ça ne veut pas dire que ça se reproduirait une autre fois. Balin, emmène-le chez Oïn.

Un instant rassuré, Kili sentit renaître sa peur. Car il ne savait absolument pas qui était cet Oïn ni ce que ce dernier pourrait bien lui faire !

\- Je veux être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas blessé en tombant, acheva Thorin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit-il à l'intention de l'enfant, cette fois sur un ton grondeur. On dirait que tu as vu un troll. Et... hum ! Dis-toi que c'est bien parce que tu es tombé... et aussi parce que tu as eu l'intelligence d'éteindre les flammes que je ne tire pas les oreilles. Compris ?

Rassuré, l'enfant fit un signe affirmatif. Il eut même une esquisse de sourire. Cette scène lui devenait soudain familière : Dis autrefois le grondait parfois en des termes assez similaires.

\- Maintenant file, va avec Balin, acheva Thorin. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : plus d'exercice de haute voltige, ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Kili obéit docilement. Avec toute cette histoire, ajoutée à ses appréhensions vis à vis du mystérieux Oïn, il avait momentanément oublié l'étonnant portrait, cause de toute cette aventure.

 **00000000000**

 **Mais pas oublié pour longtemps. Disons jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Cela vous fait plaisir ? Hum... connaissez-vous ce dicton ? "la vérité est comme le soleil : elle brûle les yeux/le cœur de ceux qui la regardent en face".**

 **Le poème est extrait de _Khazad-dûm_ (Tolkien)**


	25. La révélation

\- C'est qui, Oïn ? demanda Kili à Balin.

\- L'un de nos meilleurs guérisseurs, répondit le nain à barbe grise en souriant d'un air rassurant. Tu dois être contusionné, après ta chute ?

Kili ignorait ce que voulait dire "contusionné" mais il devina à peu près.

\- J'ai moins mal qu'Ori, assura-t-il.

Puis il parut inquiet :

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que son œil va tomber ?

\- Quoi ? Tomber ? répéta Balin, effaré. Qui t'a raconté de telles sornettes, mon petit ?!

\- C'est Dori. Il a dit qu'il allait perdre son œil...

Balin éclata de rire :

\- Ah, les enfants ! s'écria-t-il, apparemment enchanté. Non, mon garçon, rassure-toi, l'oeil d'Ori restera bien en place. Dori craint qu'il perde la vue, voilà ce que cela veut dire.

Kili s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir :

\- Vous voulez dire : devenir aveugle ? demanda-t-il, très ému.

\- Oui mais rassure-toi, mon enfant, Dori s'inquiète toujours beaucoup. Tu as dit qu'Ori avait reçu un livre dans la figure, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, quand ils sont tombés, confirma Kili, malheureux.

\- Raison de plus pour aller voir Oïn : je pense qu'après avoir vu Thorin, Dori lui a amené Ori. Il pourra nous dire ce qu'il en est.

Kili ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : lorsque Dori avait quitté la bibliothèque, il semblait très en colère contre lui. Balin avait d'ailleurs raison : Ori et Dori étaient encore sur place quand ils arrivèrent. Ori, qui pressait un linge humide contre son visage, sourit à Kili tandis que son frère aîné au contraire le foudroyait du regard. Oïn quant à lui (dont la physionomie rassura Kili), était en train d'expliquer avec patience, apparemment pas pour la première fois, qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun risque pour qu'Ori perde la vue. Il faudrait seulement renouveler la compresse toute la soirée, ce qui atténuerait la douleur. Ensuite, l'enfant aurait en effet l'oeil poché pendant quelques jours mais ça passerait vite et il n'y aurait aucune séquelle. Dori ne paraissait pas convaincu.

\- En tous cas, assura-t-il à son petit frère, tu ne mettras plus les pieds dans la bibliothèque.

Kili oublia aussitôt toutes ses craintes : devant le visage décomposé de son tout premier ami, il bondit :

\- Oh non ! Non ! cria-t-il. Non, ne le punissez pas. Surtout pas comme ça ! C'était pas sa faute !

Il y eut un silence. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Kili et son visage tendu, son expression bouleversée.

\- Je ne... commença Dori.

\- Mon ami, intervint Balin d'un ton patelin, tu ne vas tout de même pas infliger ça à Ori ? Kili a raison, ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Mais je le sais ! protesta Dori, ulcéré, tout en jetant un regard furibond à Kili. Ce n'est pas une punition. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que pareille chose puisse se reproduire...

\- C'est là ton avis, admit Balin. Mais songe un peu à ce que cela représente pour Ori. Tu ne peux pas lui faire pire. Et puis soyons objectifs : c'est la première fois que cela arrive et c'était un accident. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'il y ait une seconde fois.

Dori regarda Balin, puis Kili, puis Ori qui était devenu tout pâle, finalement se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il allait réfléchir et sortit, entraînant son jeune frère.

La suite se passa mieux : bien qu'encore bouleversé, Kili comprit très vite qu'Oïn n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à son égard. Le guérisseur lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part, passa précautionneusement ses mains sur ses membres, ensuite lui demanda de relever ses vêtements et enduisit plusieurs endroits devenus sensibles avec la même pommade qu'il avait déjà utilisée pour Fili le jour de son "duel" avec Sven. Soulagé, Kili s'en fut retrouver son frère et, l'esprit enfin libéré de toute autre contrainte, lui raconta l'histoire du mystérieux portrait.

\- Du coup j'ai pas pu voir le tableau, conclut-il, parce que je suis tombé, et puis après les autres sont arrivés. Mais je voudrais quand même bien le voir. On pourrait y aller tous les deux maintenant, Fili.

\- Non.

Le ton était non seulement catégorique mais encore plutôt sec et Kili ouvrit de grands yeux : il était bien rare que son frère aîné lui parle de cette manière.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est idiot. Mère n'était pas une princesse. Et elle n'était pas d'ici. Sinon, on aurait toujours été ici. C'est évident, non ?

\- Mais elle s'appelle Dis, la princesse !

Fili haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a sûrement des tas de naines qui portent ce nom, Kili.

Devant l'air ahuri de son cadet, il ajouta :

\- Tu crois que les noms ne sont portés que par une seule personne ? Bien sûr que non !

Kili réfléchit une minute puis objecta :

\- Mais sur le parchemin qu'Ori m'a montré, la petite fille ressemblait vraiment à Mère.

\- Une petite fille, justement. Mère n'était plus une petite fille. Ça ne veut rien dire non plus.

\- Le seigneur Thorin aussi était pas sur le dessin comme il est en vrai. Pourtant c'est lui.

\- Tu m'agaces, Kili. Je suis fatigué, tu m'embêtes avec cette histoire.

\- Mais moi, insista le cadet, têtu, j'aimerais bien voir le tableau.

\- Eh bien vas-y tout seul. Moi ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout ça est complètement stupide, Kili. Mais si tu y vas, tâche cette fois de ne pas te casser la figure.

Vexé, Kili lui tourna le dos et fila rejoindre Thalma. Fili en fut une fois encore blessé. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces contes à dormir debout ? Sa mère, une princesse ? Quelle blague ! Dis était morte de misère, faute de soin et de nourriture, dans une masure presque en ruines des quartiers les plus pauvres de Carnoval... tu parles d'une princesse ! Pourtant, à son corps défendant le jeune garçon ne put se sortir les paroles de son frère de la tête. Passe encore pour le nom, mais cette ressemblance ? Ou alors, Kili s'était trompé. Obnubilé par la similitude des prénoms, il avait imaginé le reste ? Fili tenta de chasser l'idée de sa tête mais c'était comme si une force mystérieuse était à l'œuvre et le poussait en avant. Excédé, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque et de jeter un coup d'œil à ce portrait. Lui, il ne se ferait pas d'illusions, pensait-il. Et il pourrait enfin penser à autre chose. Comme par exemple au fait qu'Alrim l'avait invité à venir chez lui le lendemain...

Fili se trompa plusieurs fois de chemin mais finit par arriver à la bibliothèque. Tout était resté en l'état et l'odeur de brûlé saturait encore l'air. Le garçon regarda autour de lui et son regard parut attiré de lui-même par le grand rouleau de parchemin demeuré sur le sol, auprès des livres empilés et des documents entassés.

Le garçon s'approcha posément, s'agenouilla, défit le lien qui maintenait le tableau et le déroula. Le visage de Thorin lui apparut, pratiquement semblable à ce qu'il était à présent si l'on exceptait qu'il avait aujourd'hui les cheveux plus longs et le visage plus grave, marqué par les soucis et les deuils successifs. Puis un autre visage, celui d'un nain parfaitement inconnu, plus jeune que Thorin. Fili éprouva l'impression qu'on lui jetait de l'eau glacée au visage : sur le coup, la ressemblance avec Kili lui sauta aux yeux. En regardant mieux, cependant, il se convainquit qu'il s'était trompé : les yeux n'avaient pas la même forme, les cheveux étaient plus sombres, les mâchoires différentes... et pourtant, l'expression du visage… l'étincelle au fond des yeux… le pli têtu de la bouche… mais non, c'était absurde. Fili observa le portrait durant plusieurs minutes encore, les ressemblances lui apparaissant un instant pour disparaître aussitôt. Le jeune nain finit par hausser les épaules et abandonner.

\- C'est idiot, se répéta-t-il avec force, pour lui-même cette fois.

Puis il termina de dérouler le parchemin craquant, un peu raide, et son souffle se suspendit : elle était jeune et radieuse, belle, pleine de santé et de vie, lumineuse... Jamais Fili ne l'avait vue ainsi. Jamais. Mais il ne pouvait subsister le moindre doute. C'était bien sa mère, dans tout l'éclat de sa jeunesse.

Le garçon demeura figé, cherchant cette fois encore à se détromper, tentant de se forcer à voir une autre réalité, comme avec le précédent portrait, mais en vain. Le tableau qui, si longtemps, avait été encadré dans les appartements de Thrain lui échappa des mains et se réenroula sur lui-même, reprenant la forme qu'on lui avait imposée. A cet instant, Fili éprouva la sensation de mourir. De s'éteindre et de disparaître. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Très bien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher le cerveau de la tête, pour être certain de ne plus penser. De ne surtout pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire. De ne surtout pas avoir à comprendre toutes les implications. Et tout particulièrement, ne pas avoir à admettre à quel point il avait été trompé. Trahi. Manipulé.

Les mains tremblantes, le jeune nain se releva, l'esprit vide. Il resta là immobile, les yeux fixés sur le rouleau. Et puis malgré lui, les pensées commencèrent à affluer, comme un troupeau affolé qui se bouscule et piétine tout sur son passage. Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux... puis il recula jusqu'à la porte, les yeux toujours fixés sur le parchemin auquel il avait eu le grand tort de toucher. Si seulement il avait suivi sa première idée, si seulement il n'était pas venu… Vu d'ici il paraissait si inoffensif, ce rouleau seulement plus gros que les autres… Les trois visages étaient désormais cachés à tous les regards. Mais trop tard. Trop tard !

Fili éprouvait la sensation d'être victime d'une farce monstrueuse. Une fois hors de la pièce, il réalisa qu'il était trempé de sueur. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Ou alors... ? Sa résolution lui revint brusquement. Il en aurait le cœur net. Il devait savoir ce qu'il en était et il saurait !

Lorsque Fili surgit devant elle, Thalma fut tout de suite frappée par son regard hanté dans son visage très pâle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon petit ? demanda-t-elle, saisie. Tu es malade ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre petit ! rugit Fili.

Il se força à respirer plusieurs fois, de manière à pouvoir maîtriser sa voix, puis demanda avec brusquerie :

\- Dites-moi : c'est vrai que Thorin avait une sœur ?

Thalma porta sans y penser la main à son cœur.

\- La princesse Dis, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas parler d'elle, mon enfant. Jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le seigneur Thorin... n'aime pas ça. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue, tu comprends. Cette histoire remonte au temps d'Erebor, avant l'attaque du dragon. Et la princesse était tellement jeune, à cette époque ! On chuchote qu'elle se serait enfuie parce que sa famille ne voulait pas la laisser fréquenter le nain qui lui plaisait. Mais on raconte tant de choses…

Fili pensait savoir ce que souffrir voulait dire. Il se trompait, apparemment. Ces mots le brûlèrent comme un fer rouge.

\- Un nain ? articula-t-il avec peine.

\- On dit que le prince Thrain et ses fils les ont poursuivis. Mais seul Thorin, grièvement blessé, presque mourant, en est revenu.

\- Alors ce nain a tué les deux autres ? demanda Fili avec une joie féroce tandis qu'une vague d'exultation montait en lui (ce nain, après tout, c'était peut-être bien son père !).

Thalma haussa les épaules :

\- Quelle sottise ! Un seul nain n'aurait jamais pu défaire Thrain, Frérin et Thorin réunis, voyons. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade tendue par les orcs.

Fili eut l'impression qu'un coup de vent glacé éteignait le brasier qui s'était allumé en lui.

\- Des orcs ? Mais alors ? La princesse et le nain ? Eux aussi ils sont morts ?

Il avait été stupide de se laisser emporter. Cette Dis là n'était pas la sienne. Elles portaient le même nom et se ressemblaient physiquement, voilà tout. C'était idiot d'avoir cru... Fili se sentit brusquement soulagé.

\- Personne ne le sait, répondit Thalma. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. D'après ce que racontent les soldats, Thorin a longtemps recherché sa sœur. Il a envoyé des émissaires un peu partout, pendant des années. Il ne devait pas la croire morte. Mais jamais il n'a pu retrouver sa trace.

Fili n'en entendit pas plus. C'était comme si en lui le feu un instant éteint reprenait de plus belle, plus ardent que jamais. Le feu qui le consumait, le dévorait de l'intérieur. Un mot entre tous avait attisé sa colère, comme un grand vent chaud soufflant sur les braises : "sa sœur"... sa sœur... sa _sœur_ ?! Sa sœur qu'il avait chassée ! Jetée sur des routes infestées d'orcs. Plus tard sans doute ils avaient regretté de l'avoir laissée partir avec son compagnon. Son père, son frère et lui les avaient alors traqués, pourchassés, pour les tuer sans doute. En tous les cas, pas avec de bonnes intentions.

Voilà, se dit Fili, la bouche emplie de fiel, voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle ce tableau était caché et pour laquelle personne ne devait plus parler de Dis. Ce maudit… traître de menteur… avait honte d'elle, voilà tout. Il préférait nier qu'elle avait existé. Et par conséquent, ses enfants n'étaient et ne seraient jamais rien pour lui. Car enfin, Thorin savait forcément la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Si Fili avait été frappé par la ressemblance qui existait entre Kili et… l'autre, là… le personnage du milieu sur le tableau… alors tous ceux qui l'avaient connu devaient l'avoir remarquée aussi. C'était évident, non ? De toute manière, à ce stade Fili ne raisonnait plus et n'était plus capable de pensée rationnelle.

Dis s'était révoltée, rebellée pour avoir le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et elle avait payé le prix fort pour ça, abandonnée, reniée... Si sa famille avait eu la moindre décence, le moindre sentiment pour elle, la moindre compassion, alors sa mère serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu être soignée. Elle n'aurait jamais manqué de rien. Elle ne se serait pas usée, tuée à la tâche. Et... ni Fili ni Kili n'auraient jamais eu à souffrir autant. Ils n'auraient pas été livrés à Frégor. Ils n'auraient jamais cherché à fuir et ne sauraient même pas qu'un lieu comme l'Institution existait. Ils auraient grandi ici et seraient comme tous les autres. On ne se moquerait pas d'eux. On ne les mettrait pas à l'écart.

Sacrifiés. Abandonnés à leur sort. Rejetés avant même leur naissance. Et _ça_ venait à présent leur faire la leçon, faire semblant de s'intéresser à eux… tout en les laissant croupir dans leur coin et en leur cachant soigneusement les liens qui les rattachaient… non, qui auraient dû les rattacher à Ered Luin et ses habitants. Car si Thorin avait recherché Dis par la suite, c'était certainement dans le but d'achever la besogne abandonnée autrefois à cause des orcs. Ah oui. Mais il y avait quand même une certaine justice quelque part, tiens, pensa férocement Fili. Les fuyards avaient pu échapper aux monstres, pas leurs poursuivants. Bien fait ! Dommage que Thorin en ait réchappé se dit l'enfant, les poings serrés. Oh oui, dommage. Il ne méritait pas mieux que de crever avec les autres.

\- Où est Kili ? demanda Fili d'une voix étrange, qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

\- Il est parti chercher du bois, répondit Thalma, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mon enfant. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un moment ? Je peux te donner de…

Fili tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ils devaient partir. Tout de suite. Loin d'ici. C'était le pire traquenard dans lequel ils étaient jamais tombés, Kili et lui. Et pourtant, ils en avaient déjà vues de dures ! Oh oui ! On les avait affamés, battus, humiliés, maltraités de mille façons. Mais ça, c'était le piège le plus subtil et le plus retors qu'on leur ait jamais tendu. De toutes ces brutes qu'ils avaient été forcés de croiser à Carnoval ils n'avaient jamais rien attendu. Rien de bon, en tous cas. Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir et n'avaient jamais cru, ou imaginé qu'une autre manière de vivre existait. Tandis qu'ici... jour après jour, à force de miel, on leur avait laissé penser que peut-être... oh, c'était monstrueux !

Fili n'était plus que tumulte, fureur et dévastation. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait un piège quelque part. Que ces nains n'étaient pas plus dignes de confiance que n'importe qui. Mais il s'était laissé endormir. Autant pour lui. Et voilà que tout se révélait enfin. Dire qu'il avait commencé à croire... qu'il avait presque commencé à éprouver de... qu'il en était quasiment arrivé à s'imaginer que... il avait baissé sa garde, et voilà qu'il était frappé en plein cœur. Comme il aurait toujours dû savoir que ça arriverait.

D'accord, ni Kili ni son frère n'avaient été maltraités à Ered Luin, physiquement du moins. Histoire de mieux les endormir. Car tous, tous ils leur avaient menti, ils les avaient dupés... avec toutes leurs belles paroles, leurs sourires hypocrites, leur fausse sollicitude... Fili avait envie de hurler. Et de se ruer sur tous ces... sales menteurs... ces saletés de... et les déchirer de ses ongles, de ses dents, les frapper, les... Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle rage. Ni d'ailleurs une telle désillusion. Sans doute parce qu'il avait commencé à croire que tout était encore possible. Que tout était vrai. Peut-être. Alors que depuis le premier instant, Kili et lui n'étaient que des dupes. Des marionnettes au bout de leurs fils. "Dis bonjour". "Sois gentil". "Fais ceci, fais cela"... et la marionnette de danser, danser, danser...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, cet enfant ? se demanda Thalma à voix haute, en regardant Fili se ruer hors de la cuisine.

Elle se reprocherait longuement, dans les heures à venir, de n'avoir pas approfondi les choses. Mais aussi, elle était à mille lieues de réaliser ce qui arrivait.

Si Fili n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé, s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir et de laisser retomber le tumulte de ses émotions, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment. Sauf que justement, en cet instant précis le jeune garçon se refusait absolument à réfléchir ou même seulement à penser. Il savait où se trouvait la resserre à bois de la cuisine. Il courut dans cette direction et croisa Kili qui revenait, les bras chargés d'un volumineux fagot.

\- Kili ! cria-t-il. Lâche ça et viens ! On s'en va !

Kili haussa un œil par-dessus les branches qui cachaient en partie son visage.

\- On s'en va où ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais on s'en va, et tout de suite !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mentit Fili, qui n'était pas du tout certain de tenir parole. Pose ça, dépêche-toi.

\- Mais Thalma en a besoin. Attends, je reviens après.

Excédé, Fili empoigna le fagot et l'arracha des bras de son frère. Il le jeta à terre, prit son cadet par la main et l'entraîna au pas de course.

\- Maaaiiiis ! protesta Kili. Fili, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où on va ?

\- Plus tard, jeta le grand entre ses dents serrées.

Il fonça à travers les galeries d'Ered Luin, remorquant derrière lui un Kili pas très enthousiaste, jusqu'à l'entrée de la citée. Evidemment, celle-ci était gardée. Une sentinelle emmitouflée jusqu'aux yeux, armée d'une lance, se tenait près du mur et regardait dehors. Fili n'hésita pas. Il poussa Kili dans un petit couloir adjacent et chuchota :

\- Reste ici et ne fais pas de bruit.

Puis il courut vers le soldat nain qui, alerté par le bruit de ses pas, tourna la tête vers lui tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

\- Le prince Thorin vous demande, lui lança Fili en arrivant à sa hauteur. A l'armurerie. Il a dit que c'était urgent.

\- Ah bon ? fit le nain, étonné, vaguement inquiet. J'y vais.

Il s'agissait d'une petite salle, bien fournie en armes, juste derrière le coude du couloir principal. Ainsi, en cas d'attaque venant de l'extérieur, les nains auraient aussitôt des armes sous la main pour repousser les assaillants. Le garde serait de retour dans quelques minutes à peine, mais cela suffisait à Fili. En deux bonds, il eut rejoint son frère et le saisit à nouveau par la main.

\- Viens vite !

\- Mais Fili… renâcla le petit, pas convaincu pour un sou.

\- Viens, je te dis !

Tous deux gagnèrent l'entrée de la cité souterraine. Dehors, le soir tombait. La neige tourbillonnait en flocons serrés que le vent d'hiver, hurlant de toute sa voix, tordait et retordait en bourrasques glacées. Le froid saisit les enfants dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'ouverture.

\- Fili, pleurnicha Kili. Où tu vas ? J'ai pas envie de sortir.

Fili serra les dents. Le temps n'était évidemment pas idéal mais tant pis. Tout plutôt que rester ici une minute de plus. De toute façon il se souvenait du chemin emprunté lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il suffisait de suivre le sentier, en longeant la paroi pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans le ravin (avec le vent et la neige on ne voyait pas à trois pas devant soi). Impossible de se perdre, il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

\- Viens, Kili ! ordonna-t-il.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de son frère et plongea avec lui dans la tourmente qui battait les parois des montagnes. En quelques instants à peine les deux petits nains eurent disparu, avalés par la tempête de neige.


	26. Tempêtes

**Pour Le Poussin Fou** **: pourquoi ? Hm.. pour qu'ils vainquent avec péril et triomphent avec gloire ? Ou plus simplement parce que si rien ne se passait, bah... y'aurait pas d'histoire...**

 **Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons : vous avez tous envie de savoir comment Thorin réagira quand la vérité parviendra à ses oreilles. Eh bien : vous allez le savoir maintenant.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

\- Ils se sont enfuis, Monseigneur. Ils ont quitté Ered Luin.

Thorin secoua la tête, incrédule :

\- Tu en es certaine ? Peut-être se cachent-ils quelque part. Ces gamins sont assez… facétieux.

\- Non, fit Mila à voix basse, accablée. Non, je sais ce que je dis. L'aîné a éloigné la sentinelle qui se trouvait à l'entrée en lui racontant que vous vouliez la voir…

Mila entendait encore la voix courroucée du nain qui, son tour de garde terminé, était venu se réchauffer à la cuisine. Mila était précisément en train de s'enquérir de ses protégés auprès de Thalma. Cette dernière, inquiète de ne pas voir revenir Kili avec le bois qu'il était parti chercher, s'était elle-même mise à sa recherche. Elle avait découvert le fagot jeté à terre dans un couloir et avait aussitôt pressenti quelque chose de grave.

\- Le grand m'a paru si étrange… il semblait bouleversé et il a demandé où était son frère. Si seulement j'avais été chercher Kili tout de suite…

\- Mais où peuvent-ils être allés ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est encore passé par la tête ? avait demandé Mila, perplexe.

\- Tu parles des deux gamins dont tu t'occupes, Mila ? était alors intervenue la sentinelle, très fâchée. J'aimerais bien savoir où ils sont, moi aussi. Le grand en tous cas, parce que j'ai l'intention de lui botter le train ! Quand j'en aurais terminé, je te garantis qu'il ne pourra plus s'asseoir !

Le nain avait ensuite raconté ce qui était arrivé.

\- C'est que j'aurais pu avoir des ennuis, moi, avait-il conclu, indigné, à quitter mon poste comme ça ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces plaisanteries !

\- Une sale blague, admit Thorin lorsque Mila lui rapporta ces propos. Décidément, ce garçon a besoin d'être pris en main. Après l'histoire de l'escalier j'espérais qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, mais il semble qu'il affectionne les plaisanteries de mauvais goût.

La naine fit un signe de dénégation.

\- Ça va bien plus loin qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, Monseigneur. Ils sont partis. J'en suis sûre. Et dehors, c'est la tempête.

\- Voyons, pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Surtout à la nuit tombée et en pleine tempête de neige ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis certaine de ce que j'avance. J'ai vérifié et revérifié toutes les autres possibilités.

Mila laissa passer un silence et rajouta, presque pour elle-même :

\- Que vont-ils devenir, seuls en pleine montagne, en plein hiver ? Et par ce temps.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de détresse.

\- Ils n'ont aucune chance. Ils ne verront même pas se lever le jour.

Comme si elle pensait que son interlocuteur n'avait peut-être pas compris, elle ajouta d'une voix brisée :

\- Ils vont mourir. Ils seront morts longtemps avant l'aube.

Thorin ne discuta pas davantage. Il connaissait Mila et savait qu'elle ne s'avancerait pas ainsi à la légère. Quant au pourquoi du comment, ce n'était pas le plus urgent.

\- Ils ne vont pas mourir avant que je leur dise ma façon de penser ! tonna-t-il en se ruant sur son épée et en bouclant la ceinture autour de sa taille. Je m'en vais les ramener par la peau du cou ! Petits crétins... ils vont m'entendre !

OO00OO

Fili ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu se tromper de chemin. Dans son souvenir, le sentier de montagne qui menait à Ered Luin était très long et l'on ne pouvait pas le quitter. Pourtant, Kili et lui-même se trouvaient à présent, de toute évidence, sur un versant exposé au vent, il ne savait où. Enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, grelottant dans la tourmente (ils n'avaient même pas de manteaux) et fouettés sans relâche par la bourrasque, les deux petits nains avançaient avec peine, le visage et les mains bleus de froid (bien que de cela ils ne puissent se rendre compte dans la nuit). En revanche ils ne sentaient que trop bien leurs ongles les lancer cruellement, exactement comme si quelqu'un tirait dessus avec une pince rougie au feu. Ils avaient beau essayer de cacher leurs mains gelées dans leurs vêtements, parfois souffler dessus (même l'air qui sortait de leurs poumons en un panache blanc paraissait glacé), la douleur s'intensifiait constamment.

Par-dessus les hurlements rageurs du vent se fit bientôt entendre un autre bruit, que Fili eut du mal à identifier jusqu'à ce qu'un miroitement sombre, devant lui, le fasse réaliser.

\- Oh non… pensa-t-il.

Il n'y eut cependant bientôt plus de doute. Un torrent leur coupait la route, un torrent de montagne aux eaux rapides et noires, charriant des glaçons. Impossible à traverser. Fili savait que Kili ne pourrait pas aller beaucoup plus loin de toute façon. Lui-même était à bout de force et n'avait jamais eu si froid de son existence. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, mais ses mains exposées au vent glacial le faisaient souffrir et il pensa qu'il en était de même pour son frère. Sans rien dire, il tira le petit derrière lui, longeant la rive, espérant il ne savait quoi. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser une sorte de monticule couvert de neige, Fili faillit tomber en trébuchant sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir sous la couche blanche qui recouvrait le sol et il réalisa que le « monticule » était une énorme souche déracinée.

\- Kili.

Fili fit tomber une partie de la neige, serrant les dents sous la brûlure du froid sur ses mains déjà douloureuses puis, exténués et à demi gelés, les deux enfants se blottirent entre les racines noueuses qui les protégèrent un peu du vent, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de chaleur.

\- On va se reposer un peu, articula Fili, qui se demandait avec une angoisse grandissante comment ils allaient se sortir de là.

Kili grelottait contre lui et claquait convulsivement des dents.

\- Je- je veux re-e-etourner à Ered Luin, gémit-il. Je veux rentrer, Fili.

\- On ne peut pas, répondit le grand, dents serrés. Je te l'ai dit. On est mieux tout seuls.

\- N-non ! Le seigneur Thorin ét-t-t-tait g-gentil avec nous et T-T-Thalma aussi. M-mêême M-M-ila était gen-gentille avec nous... Je veux rentrer !

Fili lui lança un regard à la fois indigné et interloqué. C'était bien la première fois que son frère émettait un avis différent du sien et persistait dans son idée. Et voilà qu'à présent il chantait même les louanges de Mila ! Je vous demande un peu. Le jeune garçon se demanda soudain si entraîner son frère avec lui n'avait pas été égoïste de sa part ? Mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait pas partir sans Kili. Soyons sérieux.

\- Ecoute, dit-il, il est trop tard, maintenant. Si on retournait là-bas, on serait sûrement punis pour être partis… tu comprends ? Tu as envie d'être battu ou enfermé dans une prison ? Ou les deux ?

\- Noon… M-Mais là-bas i-i-il fait ch-chaud et il y-y-y a à manger… et d'abord, personne nous a fait d-d-d-e mal, là-bas, F-Fili, jamais…

\- On ne peut pas retourner ! jeta l'aîné entre ses dents, furieux de l'insistance de son jeune frère.

Il savait bien que la vraie réponse était : « JE ne VEUX pas y retourner » mais il refusait de le reconnaître. De toute façon, c'était impossible. L'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pas su par où aller. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient ni comment ils y étaient arrivés. En outre, Fili était sincère au moins sur un point : il était effectivement persuadé qu'en cas de retour, on leur ferait payer cher leur évasion. Kili était jeune et naïf, il croyait encore qu'il existait des gens « gentils »… ah ! Quelle blague. Ils les avaient bien eus, oui, les gens soi-disant « gentils » ! Jusqu'au trognon. Jusqu'à la garde. Et comment. Au fond de lui, Fili savait qu'il n'avait pas entièrement raison et qu'agir sur un coup de tête comme il l'avait fait avait sans doute été une grosse erreur. Mais les nains sont têtus et Fili était déterminé à camper sur ses positions. Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Par-dessus les hurlements du vent et le fracas de l'eau, il lui avait semblé…

\- Woûûûûû ! clama le vent d'hiver de toute sa voix.

\- J-j-j'ai f-froid, Fil-l-i. J'ai t-t-r-ès froid… J-j-ai mal aux mains e-e-et…

S'il avait fait moins sombre, Fili aurait pu voir quelques larmes déjà gelées se cristalliser sur le visage de son frère. Kili avait, tout comme son aîné d'ailleurs, atrocement mal aux mains, aux ongles. Mais contrairement à lui, il ne nourrissait aucune détermination à s'entêter dans cette fuite absurde. Kili voulait rentrer à Ered Luin, il voulait retourner au chaud dans le ventre de la montagne, là où tout le monde jusqu'à ce jour avait été gentil avec lui et avait paru faire cas de sa petite personne.

Fili serra les dents, préférant ne pas répondre. Il avait déjà donné tous ses arguments, sauf ceux qu'il se refusait à communiquer. Que penserait Kili s'il savait que... ? Serait-il aussi révolté que lui ? En son for intérieur, Fili n'aurait pu en jurer. Son frère était si jeune, si innocent... il pourrait éprouver... il pourrait croire ou s'imaginer... Le jeune nain repoussa résolument cette pensée. Kili n'avait pas besoin de savoir. En tous cas pas maintenant, rectifiait le garçon pour soulager sa conscience troublée.

\- …héééé !

Fili dressa l'oreille.

\- Ooohééé !

\- Oh non ! pensa le garçon.

Il réalisa que Kili avait entendu aussi. Pas possible. Ces fichus nains ne les avaient quand même pas poursuivis ? Dans la nuit, en pleine tempête ?

\- Oohéé ! Fili ! Kili !

Eh bien si. Apparemment. Kili s'agita, parut vouloir s'extirper de sa cachette. Son frère aîné le retint. Les cris semblaient se rapprocher (quoiqu'avec le vent et l'eau, ce n'était pas facile à déterminer).

\- J-e veu-eux rentrer ! gémit Kili en se débattant faiblement.

\- Non ! cria Fili. Viens !

D'un coup de reins, il se jeta hors de leur précaire, si précaire abri, empoigna son frère par la main et se mit à courir, ou du moins il s'efforça de le faire, dans la neige haute, longeant la berge du torrent, s'efforçant de s'éloigner des voix qui les hélaient dans la tourmente. Dans la nuit et la neige, les autres ne pourraient pas les voir.

Les deux enfants s'épuisèrent très vite. Outre qu'ils étaient gelés et qu'ils commençaient à avoir du mal à bouger, l'épaisseur de la couche de neige les entravait. Kili se fit de plus en plus lourd au bout du bras de son frère, qui s'efforçait de ne pas entendre ses sanglots et ses plaintes. Et tout se passa si vite qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réaliser. Soudain, la main raide et glacée de Kili échappa à ses doigts gourds et douloureux. Il sentit plus qu'autre chose son petit frère s'affaler sur le sol, creusant un trou dans la neige... trop près de la berge, car elle céda sous son poids. Kili hurla, un hurlement terrifiant qui couvrit celui du vent, et Fili ne se retourna que pour le voir disparaître dans l'eau noire du torrent.

\- KIIIILIIII !

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, pas vrai, pas vrai... pas possible ! Fili perdit toute notion de la réalité. Il hurlait, hurlait, les yeux fixés sur cette mouvance brillante et bruyante qui lui avait pris son jeune frère, hurlant à s'en casser la voix.

\- KILI ! KILIII ! KILI !

Il ne vit pas la lumière des torches dont les flammes étaient impitoyablement tordues par le vent, il n'entendit pas les voix autour de lui, ni les renâclements des poneys qui n'appréciaient pas du tout de se trouver là, dans cette tempête, il ne réalisa pas que des mains s'emparaient de lui. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'eau, il ne pouvait cesser de hurler. Il ne sentit même pas la gifle qui lui fut assénée. Il faut dire que son visage engourdi et gelé était devenu insensible. Néanmoins, le choc ramena un peu de raison en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Kili ? demanda une voix dure qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Fili ne put que tendre une main tremblante, impuissante, vers le torrent.

\- Balin, reprit la voix, prends le petit...

Fili se sentit soulevé à bout de bras, d'autres mains s'emparèrent de lui et commencèrent à frictionner ses membres gelés dans l'espoir d'y ramener quelque chaleur...

\- Dwalin, vous autres, avec moi, vite !

\- S'il est tombé à l'eau...

-... perdu, il se sera noyé...

\- ... il faudrait un miracle...

Ce ne fut que par la suite que Fili parvint à se souvenir de quelques images de ce qui arriva après cela. Son esprit semblait lui aussi gelé, figé. Plus tard, il reverrait fugitivement les poneys, harcelés par leurs cavaliers, avancer aussi vite que possible le long du torrent. Les torches haut levées. Les visages si terriblement graves des nains. Plus tard il se souviendrait de cette voix, soudain. La voix de Dwalin :

\- Là ! Par Mahal ! Pour de la chance...

Il reverrait plus tard les branches mortes bloquées au milieu du courant par deux rochers qui brisaient le cours du torrent, et la petite forme noire, à demi submergée, que la force de l'eau avait jetée là. Dwalin sautant à terre, enfonçant sa torche dans la neige et se jetant à l'eau dont la température glaciale lui fit pousser plusieurs jurons particulièrement imagés. Luttant à la fois contre le froid et contre le courant, mi-nageant, mi-marchand quand la hauteur du flot le lui permettait, le colosse parvint à gagner l'amas de branches. Un moment plus tard, ses amis l'aidaient à se hisser sur la berge. Dans ses bras, Kili était inerte et son visage paraissait aussi blanc que la neige alentours.

\- Il respire ?

\- A peine.

Thorin se dépouilla de son manteau, qu'il tendit à son ami :

\- Enroule-le là-dedans, vite. Ou il va mourir gelé. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer.

Avant de se remettre en selle, un autre nain, à son tour, retira son manteau et le tendit à Dwalin :

\- Tu es trempé. Mets ça.

Le géant grommela un vague remerciement. Fili ne garda aucun souvenir du trajet de retour. Il ne commença à reprendre ses esprits que lorsque les poneys couverts de neige, tout comme leurs cavaliers d'ailleurs, franchirent le porche rocheux d'Ered Luin.

\- Vous autres, occupez-vous des chevaux, ordonna Thorin de sa voix brève. Dwalin, par ici avec le petit. Balin, va nous chercher des couvertures et une bouillotte. Pressons.

Tout le monde s'activa. Dwalin, portant Kili inanimé dans ses bras, entra dans la première salle venue, à savoir la salle des gardes, aménagée tout à l'entrée (ou à la sortie, question de point de vue) de la cité souterraine. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée et, assis à une table, deux guerriers jouaient aux dés. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant entrer Dwalin, Thorin, et Fili toujours un peu hébété qui suivait machinalement le mouvement.

Dwalin étendit Kili sur la table, sous l'oeil abasourdi des deux nains. L'enfant était presque aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Livide et mou comme un poisson mort. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses cils dessinaient une ombre légère sur son visage blanc. Fili n'osait espérer qu'il était encore en vie et ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il ne l'était plus.

\- Retire-lui ses vêtements, ordonna Thorin en s'approchant du feu, qu'il tisonna quelques instants.

Sa chemise mouillée collait à ses bras et à son torse mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Dwalin, encore plus trempé que son ami et aussi indifférent que lui, n'y alla pas par quatre chemins : après avoir déroulé le manteau qui enveloppait Kili, il tira sa dague de sa ceinture et fendit les vêtements trempés sur toute leur longueur pour les ôter plus facilement. Balin revint sur ses entrefaites, portant plusieurs couvertures qu'il tendit à son frère. Dwalin enveloppa étroitement Kili à l'intérieur tandis que Thorin s'emparait de ce qui ressemblait à un sac de cuir très épais, noirci comme s'il avait été exposé au feu, et revenait près de la cheminée. Enfin, Balin se tourna vers Fili qui grelottait tandis qu'une mare d'eau froide se formait à ses pieds.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna le nain à barbe grise de sa voix paisible. Tiens.

Il lui tendit la dernière couverture :

\- Enveloppe-toi là-dedans et approche-toi du feu.

Il soupira et ajouta :

\- Tu vas souffrir.

Fili ne prit pas la peine de chercher à analyser les derniers mots prononcés. Son esprit était encore confus. Il entreprit cependant de suivre les conseils de Balin, non sans mal d'ailleurs : non seulement ses membres gelés avaient peine à bouger mais encore ses vêtements étaient raidis par le froid. Il avait péniblement réussi à s'éplucher de la couche supérieure quand il remarqua ce que faisait Thorin : équipé de pincettes, il était occupé à placer des braises dans le sac de cuir qu'il tenait à la main. Ses vêtements mouillés fumaient à la chaleur du feu et l'enveloppaient d'une aura de vapeur qui lui conférait un air plutôt inquiétant. Lorsqu'il jugea avoir suffisamment de tisons, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle gisait Kili, le sac fumant à la main. En l'espace d'une seconde, d'horribles souvenirs affluèrent à la mémoire de Fili.

\- Non, non ! cria-t-il, épouvanté.

Il se rua en avant, se plaçant entre son frère inanimé et le seigneur nain, les bras écartés pour protéger Kili dans toute la mesure de ses faibles possibilités.

\- Je vous en supplie, bafouilla-t-il, terrorisé. Ne lui faites pas de mal. S'il vous plaît, seigneur Thorin. S'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est moi qui aie décidé de m'enfuir. Kili m'a suivi, il est trop petit pour comprendre ce que ça signifie.

Interloqué, Thorin s'immobilisa un moment. Les yeux, le visage, la voix du jeune garçon exprimaient la terreur, le désarroi, l'impuissance...

\- Voyons, de quoi as-tu peur ? demanda t-il enfin. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Fili ne put trouver les mots mais son regard se posa, éloquent, sur le sac dont s'échappait toujours des volutes de fumée ainsi qu'une odeur de vieux cuir brûlé. Thorin demeura interdit durant quelques secondes et enfin comprit.

\- Ton frère est totalement frigorifié, dit-il, il faut absolument le réchauffer, sans quoi il risque de mourir. Regarde. Viens, tu vas voir. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui, rassure-toi.

Ecartant sans brutalité l'enfant effrayé, il serra soigneusement les cordons du sac puis l'enveloppa dans la couverture humide posée sur Kili. Après quoi il se tourna vers l'aîné des garçons, qui suivait chacun de ses gestes avec une angoisse grandissante.

\- Touche, dit Thorin. C'est chaud mais supportable. Ça ne brûle pas. Vas-y, touche-le.

Fili tendit une main circonspecte et dut se rendre à l'évidence : la couverture autour du sac de cuir était chaude en effet, vraiment bien chaude, mais son contact n'était pas douloureux.

Il s'écarta et regarda Thorin poser la bouillotte ainsi constituée contre le flanc de Kili, avant de draper très soigneusement deux couvertures autour de lui, bien serrées pour éviter la moindre déperdition de chaleur. La peau du petit nain était aussi blafarde que glacée.

\- Ça devrait aller mieux dans peu de temps, dit Thorin.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Fili et plongea son regard pénétrant dans le sien :

\- Tu me crois donc capable de torturer un enfant, mon garçon ?

Le regard clair ne se détourna pas. Dans le souvenir de Fili flottait un visage pâle, presque exsangue, aux oreilles abominablement mutilées et cautérisées au fer rouge pour économiser l'intervention d'un guérisseur.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu faire, dit-il à mi-voix.

\- Mais pas ici. Pas par un des miens.

\- Non, admit Fili, sans grande conviction toutefois.

\- Fili, il est temps que tu comprennes qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait ici. Jamais.

Ces paroles ramenèrent soudain à l'esprit du garçon sa découverte à la bibliothèque et le récit de Thalma. Jamais. Ben tiens. Un mensonge parmi les autres, sans doute. Comme si ce nain était digne de confiance !

\- Finis de te déshabiller, mon petit, intervint Balin. Et viens te réchauffer.

Fili s'écarta à regret de la table sur laquelle gisait son frère. Ces nains les avaient trompés, certes, mais lui… lui était presque plus coupable qu'eux, pensa-t-il soudain. Kili avait failli mourir par sa faute. Peut-être allait-il vraiment mourir, d'ailleurs. Il était si pâle… Et s'il s'en sortait, quelles seraient les conséquences de cette fuite ? Quelles représailles ? En même temps, si Thorin et les siens ne les avaient pas manipulés, ne leur avaient pas menti, rien ne serait arrivé. Le garçon parvint à se défaire de ce qui restait de ses vêtements et, blotti dans la couverture que lui avait donnée Balin, claquant des dents, il s'approcha du feu.

\- Et maintenant, fit Thorin d'un ton soudain sévère, si tu m'expliquais cette lubie idiote de sortir en pleine tempête de neige ? Vous êtes devenus fous, tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invention saugrenue ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Vous avez de la chance que…

Une flambée de haine souleva Fili lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

\- Et même si on était morts, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vous faire ? cria-t-il, interrompant son interlocuteur.

Les paroles suivantes jaillirent d'une traite :

\- Vous avez laissé mourir ma mère, vous l'avez abandonnée parce que vous détestiez mon père, vous vouliez pas qu'on vienne au monde, Kili et moi, et je vous DETESTE !

Les yeux de Fili lançaient des éclairs de rage. Mais ceux de Thorin s'assombrirent comme un ciel d'orage :

\- Doucement, mon garçon, gronda-t-il sur le ton de l'avertissement. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fadaises ?

\- Allons, allons, intervint Balin, se voulant conciliant. Thorin, ce petit doit être à bout de nerfs, ne fais pas attention. Et toi, mon enfant, calme-toi. La soirée a été dure.

Fili était trop furieux pour être prudent. Toute la colère qui l'avait poussé à fuir en entraînant Kili avec lui, cela en dépit des intempéries, l'envahit à nouveau. L'intervention de Balin ne fit qu'exacerber sa rancœur :

\- Je voulais pas le croire, lança-t-il, défiant Thorin du regard, mais j'ai vu le portrait. Vous pensiez qu'on le découvrirait jamais ?

\- Quel portrait ? De quoi parles-tu, petit ? demanda Balin, de plus en plus stupéfait.

\- A la bibliothèque. Le portrait de ma mère. Dis.

Jetant à Thorin un regard de haine, Fili ajouta :

\- Dommage que les orcs ne vous aient pas tué, vous aussi ! Vous ne méritiez pas mieux !

Cette fois, ce fut Dwalin qui intervint :

\- Alors là tu passes la mesure, mon garçon !

\- Et alors ? hurla le révolté. Ça changera quoi ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Vous croyez que je n'ai pas l'habitude ? Vous supportez pas qu'on bouge le petit doigt sans votre autorisation, voilà la vérité. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus nous chercher, vous vous en fichez qu'on crève !

\- TU VAS TE TAIRE ! rugit Thorin, sur un tel ton et avec un tel regard que Fili se tut malgré lui. Et que je ne t'entende plus jamais parler de Dis ! C'est compris ?

\- Thorin, voyons, intervint à nouveau Balin, qui était soudain très pâle. Il faut tirer cette affaire au clair, au contraire. Tu te rends compte ? Et si ces garçons étaient….

\- Foutaises !

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, insista Balin. Tu es bouleversé et lui aussi. Laisse-moi faire.

Thorin jeta un dernier regard furibond à Fili et sortit comme un ouragan, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dwalin à son tour regarda le jeune garçon d'un air rien moins qu'aimable, avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie.

\- Dwalin, s'il te plaît, fit Balin. Veux-tu emmener le petit Kili ? Il faut le mettre au lit. Et prévenir Mila.

Dwalin ne répondit pas mais il souleva Kili avec précautions et quitta la pièce à son tour. Les deux guerriers qui étaient là lorsqu'ils étaient tous arrivés étaient partis également. Balin et Fili étaient seuls. Fili qui se tenait poings crispés et regard mauvais et semblait mettre le vieux nain au défi de lui faire le moindre reproche.

\- Viens t'asseoir près de moi, mon garçon. Et raconte-moi tout depuis le début, tu veux bien ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est extrêmement important.

Comme Fili ne semblait pas convaincu, il ajouta :

\- Et aussi parce que maintenant, ou bien tu en as trop dit, ou bien pas assez. Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

\- Parle-moi de tes parents.

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Qui étaient-ils ?

Fili le regarda fixement, pas du tout convaincu de la nécessité de répondre.

\- Ma mère s'appelait Dis. C'est la naine du portrait, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Je ne vais pas de faire de mal, petit, je t'assure que tu peux venir t'asseoir près du feu. Tu ne risques rien. Une boisson chaude te ferait également du bien.

Fili ricana :

\- Je sais très bien ce qui nous attend… Une boisson chaude n'y changera rien.

Balin ne renchérit pas et revint au sujet qui l'intéressait. De question en question, sans jamais élever le ton, il finit par amener l'enfant à dire tout ce qu'il savait en dépit de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa réserve. Fili de son côté, un peu détendu par la voix paisible de son interlocuteur et le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, comprit cependant ce que Balin avait voulu dire par « tu vas souffrir » : à mesure que la chaleur revenait dans ses membres gelés, la douleur se faisait plus insupportable, le brûlant comme si sa peau était exposée directement à la flamme.

\- Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de mon père, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par la souffrance. Je me souviens qu'il avait les cheveux blonds, mais pas comme les miens. En fait, un peu roux. Et une très longue barbe, taillée en pointe. Je le sais parce que j'aimais bien y passer mes doigts. Ça le faisait rire, il disait qu'un jour j'aurais la même.

\- Et tu ne connais pas son nom ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, grogna Fili, que ce sujet mettait toujours très mal à l'aise. Ma mère ne l'a jamais dit et je n'ai jamais osé lui demander, parce que quand on parlait de lui, ça la faisait pleurer.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de sa famille ? De ses parents ?

\- Non.

Un nouvel éclat de colère fit luire les yeux du garçon :

\- Et je comprends pourquoi. Ce sont des monstres !

Balin ne se fâcha pas mais le reprit, toujours aussi calme :

\- Non Fili, ce ne sont pas des monstres. Thorin ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as dit. Qu'il soit ou non…

Balin s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait failli dire : « qu'il soit ou non ton oncle », mais il pensa qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour sauter aux conclusions. Bouleversé, le vieux conseiller n'osait pas encore prendre la mesure de toutes les implications que sous-entendait cette histoire, si elle était vraie, et se creusait la tête pour trouver comment obtenir une preuve.

\- Revenons à ta mère, mon enfant, dit-il d'un ton affable. Avait-elle... ah, je ne sais pas... dans sa personnalité, peut-être... un trait de caractère bien particulier qui puisse l'identifier...

Balin réfléchissait à voix haute. Fili, lui, était très mal à l'aise face à cet interrogatoire. L'expérience lui avait appris à ne jamais rien dire ni de lui-même ni de ses proches. D'un autre côté, il voulait prouver à ces nains qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il n'était plus leur dupe…

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, bougon.

\- Elle ne vous a jamais raconté une anecdote relative à son passé, une histoire de son enfance ?

Fili hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter ça. C'était personnel. Ces nains ne méritaient pas qu'il leur parle de Dis. D'un autre côté, il voulait vraiment convaincre Balin...

\- Je crois que oui, mais je ne me souviens pas bien, marmonna-t-il enfin, partagé. Je sais qu'un jour elle nous a raconté une histoire, un conte avec des étoiles, et elle nous a dit, je crois, que quand elle était petite on la surnommait parfois : « petite lune ». Parce qu'elle avait un visage rond et qu'elle riait tout le temps.

Pour le coup, Balin crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Non seulement Fili ne pouvait pas avoir inventé ces détails mais encore personne, à Ered Luin, ne pouvait le lui avoir raconté : tous ceux qui avaient appelé Dis « petite lune » dans son enfance étaient morts et lui-même devait être l'un des rares à s'en souvenir encore. Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, l'air soudain très malheureux (il l'était d'autant plus que la douleur de son corps en train de se réchauffer était pénible), Fili dit à mi-voix :

\- Je ne savais rien de tout ça. C'est quand j'ai vu son portrait, à la bibliothèque. Et alors, Thalma m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. Que les autres les ont chassés et puis qu'ils les ont poursuivis pour les tuer et que…

\- Thalma ne t'a sûrement pas raconté une chose pareille, mon garçon, s'insurgea aussitôt Balin. J'ignore comment elle l'a dit mais je suis certain que tu as mal interprété ses paroles. Thrain n'était pas tendre, je te l'accorde. Mais il aimait ses enfants. Quant à Thorin, il aimait Frérin et Dis autant que tu aimes Kili. Voilà des années qu'il essaie de retrouver sa sœur.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Est-ce qu'il savait déjà qui nous sommes ? demanda Fili, que cette question tourmentait depuis le début.

\- Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Toi-même tu viens de l'apprendre, par le plus grand des hasards. Dis a disparu depuis près de 15 ans et nous ne savions même pas qu'elle avait eu des enfants !

Fili ne parut pas totalement convaincu.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, dit finalement Balin. Je suggère que tu ailles enfiler des vêtements secs, mon petit. Ensuite, tu devrais te rendre à la cuisine. Un repas chaud te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Et Kili ?

\- Mila s'occupe de lui. Dans son cas, le plus urgent et le plus important était de le réchauffer. C'est en bonne voie.

\- Je suis presque content qu'il soit évanoui, murmura Fili. Ça fait tellement mal ! J'espère que quand il se réveillera, la douleur aura disparu.

\- Je te comprends, opina Balin. Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de ce qui arrive quand on est glacé jusqu'aux os et qu'on commence à se réchauffer.

Fili se leva, ajusta sa couverture autour de lui et quitta la pièce. Balin passa une main légèrement fébrile sur son front.

\- Les enfants de Dis… murmura-t-il. Qui aurait pu croire ça ?

Puis il soupira : il lui fallait à présent parler à Thorin. Et le connaissant, ça promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.

00OO00

Lorsque Balin entra, Thorin avait tout de même pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements secs et tournait nerveusement en rond devant la cheminée, les sourcils froncés, le regard farouche.

\- J'ai interrogé le petit… commença Balin.

\- Il ment !

\- Thorin, tout ce qu'il m'a dit se recoupe parfaitement. Jusques et y compris son nom. Fili. La même racine que Fijar. Comme il se doit pour le fils aîné. Sans compter que ce petit a les cheveux clairs. C'est très rare parmi les Longues-Barbes, tu ne peux le nier. Or, si ma mémoire est bonne, ce Fijar n'était pas tout à fait blond mais presque. D'un blond tirant sur le roux, si je me souviens bien. Par ailleurs, tous les détails que cet enfant a pu me donner, en tous cas ceux que je connais, sont exacts. Et il sait des choses qu'il ne peut pas avoir apprises ici en si peu de temps. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le lui dire.

\- Il a entendu parler de Dis et a inventé toute cette histoire ! cracha Thorin sur un ton catégorique que démentait son agitation, si rare chez lui. Je vais lui flanquer une raclée, qu'il a d'ailleurs bien méritée, et tu verras qu'il avouera que tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis d'inventions.

\- Je ne vais rien voir du tout, répliqua Balin avec calme, parce que tu ne le feras pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre.

Il ignora le regard fulgurant de son ami et poursuivit, très calmement :

\- Toi, tu tabasserais un enfant pour l'obliger à avouer qu'il a menti ? Allons donc.

Il laissa passer un silence, vint s'asseoir près du feu et poursuivit, toujours aussi calme :

\- Sans compter qu'il se pourrait bien que tout soit vrai.

Thorin arrêta brusquement son va et vient, se planta devant lui et le foudroya des yeux :

\- Non, c'est faux. Il n'y a pas un mot de vrai là-dedans. Je le sais.

Balin secoua la tête :

\- Justement non, tu n'en sais rien. Pour ma part, je suis quasiment convaincu. Mais par acquis de conscience, je voudrais retourner à Carnoval. Retrouver cet homme avec qui les petits vivaient. Il devrait pouvoir me donner confirmation.

\- Confirmation de quoi ? fit Thorin avec mépris. Il ne sait rien. Ce n'est qu'un ivrogne et un gredin, qui voulait se servir des garçons. Et de toute manière, comment le retrouverais-tu ?

\- Les enfants doivent le savoir.

\- Pas question, trancha Thorin. Tu ne vas pas faire toute cette route en plein hiver pour ça. Cette histoire…

Il s'interrompit et reprit son va et vient. Balin patienta.

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu l'espoir de retrouver Dis, murmura Thorin au bout d'un moment, sans cesser d'aller et venir. Depuis quatorze ans, je me dis qu'un jour viendra forcément où nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau et où je pourrais la ramener parmi nous. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle ne soit plus.

\- Ne t'inflige pas cela, Thorin, dit Balin avec douceur. Ni à eux. Ne rejette pas ces garçons par entêtement, au nom d'un espoir futile qui n'a fait que s'amenuiser au fil du temps. S'ils sont vraiment les fils de ta sœur…

\- C'est impossible !

\- …. alors c'est une chance, une chance pour vous trois, que tu ne dois pas ignorer. Ce serait vraiment de l'ingratitude envers le destin qui vous a réunis, Thorin.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Balin se leva.

\- Laisse-moi aller à Carnoval. Il me semble que cela en vaut largement la peine, non ?


	27. Inconfort

Fili passa une très mauvaise nuit. Les multiples événements de la journée n'étaient pas de nature à lui permettre de se reposer. En outre, il était dévoré d'angoisse à propos de son frère. Kili n'avait pas repris connaissance, bien que son visage ait repris quelques couleurs. Lorsque l'aîné était venu se changer, il avait été soulagé de voir le petit douillettement installé sur la paillasse, dans l'alcôve de pierre, toujours bien enveloppé dans deux couvertures et recouvert de surcroît de celles qu'il utilisait chaque nuit. Dwalin avait vraiment été aux petits soins pour lui. L'enfant commençait à ravoir le teint rose et respirait à présent avec régularité, bien qu'il soit toujours inanimé. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait ou qu'il pensait à lui, Fili éprouvait une vive culpabilité. Tout était de sa faute. Si Kili n'avait pas eu la chance incroyable d'être retenu par ces branches, si les nains n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment-là, si Dwalin n'avait eu le courage d'affronter l'eau glaciale… Kili serait mort. Autant dire tué par la bêtise de son frère aîné. Fili pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner cet accident.

Le garçon sommeilla par à-coups et, chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait, il se hâtait de tendre le bras pour s'assurer que son frère respirait paisiblement et qu'il avait bien chaud. Il se demandait si Kili dormait, tout simplement, ou s'il était toujours évanoui. Plus d'une fois il fut tenté d'essayer de le réveiller pour voir, mais il n'osa pas. Une chose était certaine, il l'avait échappé belle.

\- Je suis trop bête, se répétait Fili, en proie au remords. Vraiment trop bête. Mère me l'a confié et moi j'ai failli le tuer !

Il ne pouvait même pas incriminer Thorin et ses compagnons qui, en les poursuivant, avaient précipité leur fuite. Car à bien y réfléchir, Kili serait peut-être mort de toute façon, même sans l'histoire du torrent : en y repensant, Fili n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'il aurait pu survivre à une nuit dans la tourmente. Il faisait tellement froid ! Jamais les garçons n'avaient connu un froid pareil à Carnoval et Fili ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne savait rien de la haute montagne, surtout l'hiver. A vrai dire, lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas survécu non plus. Ils seraient tous deux morts de froid durant la nuit... Cependant, Fili en voulait trop à Thorin pour accepter d'éprouver la moindre reconnaissance à son égard et à celui des autres. Il préférait se persuader que c'était par esprit tyrannique que le prince était parti à leur recherche dans la tempête. Pour les garder sous sa coupe et rien d'autre. Cette pensée l'amenait tout naturellement à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait arriver à présent. Il ne se serait d'ailleurs peut-être pas fait autant de souci à se sujet s'il n'avait pas eu à se reprocher d'avoir mis Thorin en colère la veille. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su se taire ? D'autant que Thalma l'avait prévenu de ne pas parler de Dis. « _Le prince Thorin n'aime pas ça…_ »

\- Comme si je n'avais pas le droit de parler de ma mère ! pensa le garçon, indigné.

Mais il avait beau se rebiffer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que là encore il avait commis une grosse erreur. Et que là encore, Kili risquait d'en faire les frais lui aussi. Fili ne savait pas si les nains avaient oui ou non l'intention de les punir, son frère et lui, pour s'être enfuis, ou disons qu'il n'en était plus aussi sûr qu'il l'avait été auparavant. Restait que Thorin était fou de rage la veille au soir, et cela par sa faute. En outre, si vraiment il avait renié sa sœur à cause du nain qu'elle avait choisi (quoi qu'en dise Balin), alors il ne pourrait qu'avoir en haine et dégoût les enfants que tous deux avaient engendrés. Allait-on les chasser ? Bien sûr, la veille Fili avait voulu quitter la cité, mais il avait perdu la tête et agi sous le coup de la colère. Et surtout, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Fili sentit lui revenir des peurs qu'il croyait avoir oubliées : si on les chassait d'Ered Luin, que deviendraient-ils, Kili et lui-même ? Où iraient-ils et comment ? A l'idée de connaître à nouveau la faim, le froid et la peur constante, les mauvais traitements peut-être, Fili sentit son estomac se retourner et son cœur d'affoler. Il se souvenait (et là, il eut l'impression que de l'acide lui rongeait le ventre) que la veille au soir, avant qu'il vienne se coucher, Balin, encore lui, lui avait demandé s'il savait où logeait Frégor à Carnoval.

\- Oui, chez nous, avait répondu le garçon avec rancœur. Pourquoi ?

\- Où est-ce exactement ? Comment puis-je trouver cet endroit ?

Fili avait tout de suite eu peur :

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cet homme pourrait être en possession de renseignements précieux.

\- Vous voulez nous ramener là-bas ? s'était affolé l'enfant.

\- Oh non, mon petit. Certainement pas. Votre place est ici. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à ce gredin.

Balin avait dû beaucoup insister pour que Fili lui explique le chemin à suivre et à présent encore il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Des renseignements ? Quels renseignements ? Comment les affamer et les rouer de coups, peut-être ? Car même si on ne les chassait pas, si on ne les renvoyait pas d'ici, Fili était persuadé que Thorin reporterait désormais sur eux le mépris et l'aversion que lui avait inspiré leur père, la honte que lui avait infligé sa sœur en choisissant ce nain et en prenant le risque de fuir avec lui. Non, il n'inventait rien, il ne se faisait pas des idées : Thalma lui avait bien dit que « la famille de Dis n'acceptait pas qu'elle fréquente ce nain ». Alors qu'ellle ait pu en avoir des enfants devait fatalement être odieux à ladite famille.

\- Si seulement je n'avais rien dit, songea Fili, désespéré. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tout lui raconter ?

Il était tellement en colère après sa découverte, il se sentait tellement trahi qu'en définitive il s'était trahi lui-même. Bravo. Ç'avait été une journée déplorable, au cours de laquelle il n'avait fait qu'accumuler les pires idioties.

\- Je vais aller parler à Thorin, décida l'enfant. Dès demain matin. Je vais lui dire que Kili ne voulait pas partir et que je l'y ait obligé. Et puis…

Fili, comme toujours, pensait avant tout à son jeune frère. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter que Kili soit maltraité ou jeté dehors en plein hiver. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à supplier pour ça mais, s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, tant pis. Il piétinerait sa fierté s'il le fallait. Il devait bien ça à son frère, après tout le tort qu'il lui avait causé.

Fili fut incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il attendit les premiers bruits qui lui indiqueraient que le matin était arrivé en ressassant tout ce qu'il devait dire, les arguments qu'il pourrait avancer. Et si Thorin le battait pour ce qui s'était passé ? C'est qu'il était vraiment furieux, la veille au soir…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, pensa Fili, mal à l'aise. De toute façon, s'il veut le faire, que j'aille lui parler ou non n'y changera rien. Pourvu seulement qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Kili…

Non, Fili n'avait oublié ni Frégor ni Deth. Il était intelligent, certes, mais trois mois à être bien traité n'étaient pas suffisants pour effacer le souvenir des années noires, tout particulièrement la dernière, ni les traumatismes qui en découlaient. Pas suffisants pour accorder sa confiance à quiconque ou se persuader que son frère et lui-même n'auraient plus à souffrir de l'injustice ou de la mesquinerie. Il est certaines choses contre lesquelles la raison ne peut rien : de son point de vue, la soirée de la veille remettait en question tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent et la bienveillance dont on avait jusque là fait preuve à leur égard.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était suffisamment tard pour mettre son projet à exécution, Fili une dernière fois toucha le front de son frère. Il le trouva chaud et moite. Mais ce n'était pas de la fièvre : le petit était en nage dans son épais cocon de couvertures. Bon, au moins il n'avait plus froid, c'était une certitude.

Fili se leva, s'habilla et s'achemina vers son but, tourmenté, effrayé, le moral en berne et la tête pleine de questions. Il espérait que Thorin était levé. Il ne savait pas où il logeait mais il connaissait son cabinet de travail. Sauf que pour y accéder, il fallait passer devant un garde.

\- Je voudrais parler au seigneur Thorin, expliqua l'enfant, un peu timidement. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais venir le voir si j'en avais besoin.

C'était autrefois bien sûr, avant qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire, mais bon…

\- Le seigneur Thorin a quitté Ered Luin, répondit le nain.

Fili ouvrit grand la bouche, aussi stupéfait qu'atterré.

\- Il va bientôt revenir ?

\- Sûrement pas. Il a dit qu'il partait en voyage avec Balin et Dwalin et qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines.

\- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que Fili put répondre, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir à pas lents. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'emportait en lui : le soulagement ou l'inquiétude ? Si Thorin était parti, il ne risquait pas de leur tomber dessus, bien sûr. C'était toujours ça. Sauf qu'il reviendrait et que Fili aurait de quoi ressasser toutes ses craintes d'ici là. Le garçon espérait toutefois que le seigneur d'Ered Luin n'avait pas, avant son départ, laissé des ordres déplaisants les concernant, son frère et lui. Car si tel était le cas... auprès de qui donc pourrait-il plaider sa cause ?

Fili regagna la niche de pierre dans laquelle il dormait avec Kili et son humeur s'allégea aussitôt : d'une part, son frère était éveillé. D'autre part, Oïn se trouvait près de lui et s'efforçait de le convaincre de boire le contenu d'un bol qu'il lui avait apporté.

\- J'en veux pas, fit le gamin.

\- Ne commence pas à faire des caprices, le tança le guérisseur. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ça et tout de suite. Ensuite, si tu t'en sens la force, tu auras la permission de te lever pour aller déjeuner. Mais après, je veux que tu reviennes dans ton lit. Aujourd'hui c'est repos, repos, repos.

\- Pourquoi je devrais rester au lit ? s'étonna Kili.

\- Parce que tu as subi un terrible choc, alors je crains que tes nerfs ne soient ébranlés. Sans même parler de ton petit plongeon dans l'eau glacée. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui tu restes bien au chaud et tu te reposes. Voilà ce dont tu as besoin : de la chaleur, du calme, du repos.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Oïn, qui avait ajouté un léger sédatif à sa préparation. Je pense que tu vas beaucoup dormir et c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. A midi et ce soir, tu pourras aller manger si ça va. Sinon, Mila t'apportera tes repas. Et pas question de t'empiffrer : quelque chose de léger. Maintenant, prends ton médicament. Et montre-moi tes pieds.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Kili, encore plus stupéfait qu'auparavant.

\- Je voudrais m'assurer que tu n'as pas d'engelures. Quoique les nains résistent plutôt bien au froid, tu es encore bien jeune pour t'aventurer dehors en plein hiver.

Encouragé par le regard de son frère aîné, lequel était heureux de la cordialité dont faisait preuve le guérisseur, Kili qui, du reste, était enchanté d'être de retour à Ered Luin, même s'il ne pouvait évidemment pas se souvenir de la manière dont il y était revenu, vida son bol en grommelant pour le principe. En fait ce n'était pas mauvais, car Oïn avait également ajouté du miel au breuvage.

\- A la bonne heure, dit le nain en récupérant le bol vide après avoir inspecté les pieds et les mains de l'enfant. Te sens-tu assez fort pour te lever ?

\- Oui, assura Kili.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux aller déjeuner. Mais n'oublie pas : après, tu reviens te coucher.

\- Je pourrais rester avec lui ? demanda Fili.

Oïn se tourna vers lui :

\- Il va dormir beaucoup et il en a besoin. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te prives de tes activités habituelles, mon petit. Mais tu pourras venir le voir et passer un peu de temps avec lui entre deux. Attention, cependant : pas de bruit, pas de cri, pas de jeux trop vifs. Et s'il dort, il ne faudra pas l'éveiller.

Le garçon opina. Il était content de voir que son frère était revenu à lui et rassuré tant par les actes que par les paroles du guérisseur. Kili allait être bien soigné. Et même dorloté. Toutes ses inquiétudes à ce sujet avaient manifestement été vaines et il se sentait soulagé.

\- Je pourrais rester cet après-midi, dit-il. Monsieur Dwalin est parti, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement.

\- Mais si, répondit Oïn. Quand Dwalin part pour longtemps, il y a un remplaçant. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Mila prendra soin de Kili. Et moi je reviendrai le voir dans la journée.

Les deux garçons firent la grimace au nom de Mila. Fili s'attendait à ce que Kili proteste. Il n'en fut rien. L'aîné à nouveau éprouva cette sensation déplaisante, sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre un nom, que Kili était désormais presque à sa place, ici. Il se plaisait à Ered Luin. La veille, Fili avait voulu se persuader que seuls le froid et la souffrance avaient été cause des gémissements et des plaintes de son frère. Il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette cité. Qu'il se plaisait ici et y était _heureux_... en tous cas plus heureux qu'il l'avait jamais été de son existence...

\- Mais il ne sait pas, se dit Fili pour se rassurer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait à nos parents. Lui, il croit toujours qu'ici ils sont "gentils"... Tu parles !

En attendant, il semblait que rien de fâcheux ne doive leur arriver pour le moment. C'était toujours ça de gagné, même si Fili savait qu'il y aurait fatalement un dénouement à toute cette affaire. Il pensa à Thorin.

\- Si seulement il ne revenait jamais ! pensa-t-il avec rancœur.

00OO00

Thorin n'avait pas beaucoup mieux dormi que Fili cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête ce qu'avait affirmé l'enfant. Ce que Balin paraissait d'ores et déjà prêt à croire.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! se répétait-il.

Sauf que bien malgré lui, le doute le rongeait. Et si... mais non. Et pourtant... La veille au soir, Balin avait tellement insisté pour se rendre à Carnoval que Thorin avait fini par céder.

\- Mais tu n'y vas pas seul, avait-il exigé. Demande à Dwalin de t'accompagner. Les routes ne sont pas forcément sûres, surtout en cette saison. Va savoir ce qui peut arriver.

Trop heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, Balin n'avait rien objecté. Ce jour-là, debout avant l'aube, Thorin avait rejoint ses amis qui se préparaient au départ et leur avait dit qu'il les accompagnait. Ni Balin ni Dwalin n'avait fait le moindre commentaire. Comme ils le connaissaient bien, ils savaient sans avoir besoin d'en parler que Thorin était avant tout désireux de s'éloigner de Fili et Kili. Pour lui aussi, le choc avait été rude. Le sujet de Dis demeurait très sensible pour lui. Loin des enfants, il aurait le temps de repenser à tout ça calmement. Et peut-être de se faire à l'idée que tout était vrai. En son for intérieur, Balin estimait que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire : temporiser. Les deux jeunes nains ne manqueraient de rien pendant leur absence et ne pâtiraient pas du délai. D'ailleurs, eux aussi avaient sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps. Dans une affaire de cette importance, la précipitation n'était pas de mise.

Les trois nains peinèrent tant et plus dans la montagne enneigée et progressèrent avec lenteur. Une fois dans la plaine, ils purent gagner du temps : à trois, ils allaient plus vite que toute une troupe, comme quand ils étaient revenus à l'automne. Il leur fallut un peu moins de trois semaines pour gagner Carnoval, où certes il faisait humide et froid mais où la température leur parut douce comparée à celle des Montagnes Bleues. Balin s'orienta, demanda deux fois son chemin, finalement conduisit ses compagnons dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, là où Fili et Kili avaient grandi.

\- Attendez-moi ici, dit le vieux nain à ses amis. Mieux vaut que j'y aille seul. Vous vous énervez trop facilement, l'un comme l'autre. Je veux le faire parler mais surtout, il faut qu'il dise ce qu'il sait, pas qu'il invente n'importe quoi sous la menace.

Dwalin et Thorin marmonnèrent dans leurs barbes respectives mais ils ne firent pas d'objection. Ils laissèrent leur frère et ami se diriger seul vers la maisonnette en ruines dont l'état s'était encore beaucoup dégradé depuis l'automne : les intempéries ne lui avaient fait aucun bien. Balin pensa qu'il était heureux que les deux petits nains ne vivent plus ici.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte gondolée et attendit un instant. Pas de réponse. Il actionna la poignée et poussa le battant, en forçant tant celui-ci était déformé. Un beuglement aviné retentit aussitôt :

\- F'tez-moi la paix ! J'ai rien ! Rien de rien !

\- Justement répondit Balin avec calme, tout en réprimant une grimace écœurée devant l'odeur épouvantable qui régnait dans ce taudis délabré, mélange de moisissure, de relents d'alcool, de sueur, de crasse et de nourriture avariée. Justement, je viens vous apporter quelque chose.

Dans le demi-jour gris qui entrait par la porte restée ouverte, il regarda Frégor qui se tenait assis sur un grabat à la literie moisie, en appui sur les mains, ouvrant des yeux terrifiés dans son visage maigre et sale.

\- J'cherche pas d'histoire, moi, f'tez-moi la paix, gargouilla-t-il.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Balin avait parcouru des yeux la pauvre masure, espérant vaguement y découvrir un objet qui pourrait faire le lien avec Dis. Il comprit vite qu'il ne trouverait rien de tel dans ce taudis et s'approcha tranquillement de l'homme qui, de son côté, chercha à reculer. Il était à moitié saoul, pensa le nain, ses mains tremblaient et sa bouche avait un tic, s'agitant sans arrêt.

\- Qui vous êtes ?

\- Peu importe qui je suis.

Balin fouilla dans sa poche, en tira une bourse et, de cette dernière, une pièce qui aussitôt capta toute l'attention de l'homme.

\- J'ai besoin de renseignements, poursuivit Balin.

\- Ah ouais ?

Le nain lança la pièce et, malgré son état délabré, l'humain parvint à la saisir au vol.

\- Il y a quelques mois en arrière, deux jeunes nains vivaient avec vous...

\- Ah, ces vermines ! gémit Frégor. M'ont causé ben du souci, j'vous l'dit ! Un pauvre homme comme moi, 'core obligé d's'occuper des gosses des autres... paresseux et même pas r'connaissants, larmoya encore l'ivrogne, fixant son visiteur de ses yeux chassieux creusés de cernes bleuâtres.

Balin pensa à l'état pitoyable dans lequel étaient Fili et Kili lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontrés, leurs os saillants, leur peur constante, leurs visages couverts de traces de coups et il se sentit bouillir. Rien que les imaginer vivre ici, dans cette porcherie, avec ce type répugnant qui les battait à tour de bras pour un oui ou pour un non lui soulevait le cœur. Mais il était venu dans un but bien précis.

\- D'où venaient ces enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Frégor demeura un moment à cligner des paupières, l'air hébété, sans répondre.

\- Mais qui vous êtes, à la fin ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Quelqu'un qui peut payer les renseignements que vous lui donnerez, répondit Balin.

Une lueur de ruse et d'avidité s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme.

\- ... à condition que les informations que vous me donnerez soient les bonnes, bien entendu, poursuivit le nain d'un air négligent.

\- J'vais vous dire...

Frégor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et parut chercher à rassembler ses idées.

\- Leur mère, elle a crevé, commença-t-il. Elle m'les a laissés.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ? coupa Balin.

\- Euh... D-Di-s-s... ouais, dame Dis... elle avait vraiment l'air d'une dame, faut v'dire... Et elle disait... ouais, elle disait qu'les chiards, y-z'étaient les... les p'tit-fils d'un roi... ouais...

\- D'un roi ? demanda Balin, dont le cœur battit soudain bien plus fort. Quel roi ? Savez-vous son nom ?

\- Mais il a crevé aussi, c'roi... continua Frégor avec un sanglot dans la voix, car il repensait à tous les rêves de fortune qu'il avait faits à cette époque. Les gosses, ces sales cancrelats... y valaient rien... rien... rien...

\- Le nom de ce roi ? insista Balin. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

\- Vouaye... enfin, j'savais... euh... Tor... Thror... nan, Vor ?

Balin fut envahi d'un mélange d'exaltation et d'émotion mêlées. Pourtant, il arbora un air déçu. Après tout, tout le monde en Terre du Milieu avait sans doute entendu parler de Thror, le plus puissant de tous les seigneurs nains. L'humain pouvait avoir lancé ce nom à tout hasard.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? fit-il. Dommage. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais.

Il fit mine de se détourner.

\- Mais... 't'tendez... c'est p't'êtes pas l'bon nom... j'sais pu bien... C'était... nan, je sais, c'était... Durin... vouaye, c'est ça, Durin... d'la montagne... d'la montagne... euh... centenaire. C'est ça, vouais.

\- Tant pis, fit Balin, qui n'était pas loin de vaciller sur ses jambes tant il se sentait ému par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et qui confirmait ce qu'il pressentait depuis qu'il avait parlé à Fili. Je suis sûr que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Ah, une dernière chose : où repose Dis ? Qu'est- devenu son corps ?

L'homme se contenta d'un geste vague, signifiant son ignorance en même temps que son total désintérêt pour la question. Balin eut peine à dissimuler son dégoût. Il lança à Frégor une seconde pièce et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Eeeeh, l'vieux nabot ! brailla Frégor. Pas si vite ! C'que j'vous ai dit, ça vaut au moins tout c'que vous avez dans vot'bourse !

\- Non, pensa le nain sans même se retourner, oh non ! Ça vaut bien plus que ça. Infiniment plus. Ce renseignement n'a tout simplement pas de prix.

A voix haute, il laissa tomber sans tourner la tête :

\- Etant donnée la manière infâme dont vous avez traité de jeunes princes nains, je vous ai payé bien plus cher que vous le méritiez. J'aurais dû vous enfoncer mon épée dans le ventre et vous laisser agoniser ensuite. Mais méfiez-vous : ces petits ont encore de la famille.

\- Un oncle, pensa encore Balin, avec un grand sourire dans son épaisse barbe grise.

\- ... et cette famille pourrait venir vous demander des comptes, acheva-t-il d'un ton sec.

Balin avait bien l'intention d'entraîner Thorin loin de cet endroit avant de lui révéler la vérité et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il saurait l'en empêcher, même s'il en avait envie. Toutefois, s'il pouvait faire peur à Frégor, il estimait que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas volé. Ce ne serait qu'une toute petite, une infime revanche pour tout ce que Fili et Kili avaient eu à subir, mais ce serait toujours ça.

Il atteignait la sortie quand il entendit l'homme se lever précipitamment. L'ivrogne venait de penser au contenu de la bourse et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le nain et à l'assommer pour la lui prendre. Cet argent était à lui. Il en avait besoin et il le méritait. N'est-ce pas ? Mais, titubant sous l'effet de l'alcool, il se prit les pieds dans une chaise et s'affala en avant, heurta la table qui se renversa sous son poids et tomba pêle-mêle avec les meubles qu'il avait fait tomber.

Ses cris avinés retentirent aux oreilles de Balin pendant qu'il rejoignait ses compagnons. Frégor ne put se relever, il était trop saoul pour ça. Quand il reprit ses esprits, des heures plus tard, les derniers mots prononcés par le nain lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit et son visage grisâtre blêmit aussitôt. Il se voyait déjà écharpé par une bande de nains féroces, lui, le pauvre malheureux qui avait seulement voulu rendre service... Après s'être remis sur ses pieds, il se précipita dehors et quitta la maisonnette en ruines pour toujours. Terrifié à l'idée de voir débarquer une horde de nains prêts à le mettre en pièces. Il se réfugia dans les bas-fonds les plus obscurs de la ville, mais sa peur ne le quitta pas. Alors il prit la route et s'éloigna en toutes hâtes de Carnoval. Pour survivre, il tenta d'agresser des voyageurs isolés. L'un d'eux le blessa assez sérieusement. Frégor parvint à s'enfuir mais ce fut pour agoniser deux jours durant dans un fossé envahi d'eau croupie et d'herbes desséchées par l'hiver. Ensuite, les corbeaux se gorgèrent de sa carcasse durant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul lambeau de chair sur ses os.

Mais bien longtemps avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits dans la maison en ruines achetée jadis par Fijar et Dis, Balin et ses compagnons avaient quitté la ville pour prendre le chemin du retour.

 **0000000000000**

 **Frégor n'a pas changé, pas vrai ? Je suis certaine que vous vous êtes ennuyé(e)s de lui... lol**


	28. L'heure de vérité

\- Il n'y a plus le moindre doute, Thorin. Fili et Kili sont bien les fils de Dis.

Balin laissa passer un ange et ajouta, sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire :

\- Et tes neveux par la même occasion.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Les trois amis avaient fait halte pour la nuit dans une auberge et, après avoir rapidement soupé, ils fumaient leurs pipes devant la cheminée. Balin avait attendu cet instant pour leur raconter son entrevue avec Frégor. Cependant, Thorin ne pensait pas, en cet instant, à Fili et Kili. Non, il pensait à leur mère. A Dis, sa petite sœur affectionnée. Qui était allée s'enterrer dans cette ville des hommes pendant plus d'une décennie. Qui y avait vécu, y avait donné naissance à deux enfants qu'elle avait élevés. Une ville à laquelle, semblait-il, elle s'était accrochée jusqu'à en mourir.

\- Pourquoi ? se demandait Thorin. Au nom de Durin, pourquoi ?

Hélas, il ne connaitrait sans doute jamais la réponse à cette question. Il demeura très silencieux durant les jours qui suivirent. Au début, ses deux compagnons respectèrent son silence ainsi que son deuil : même si Dis était morte depuis maintenant presque un an, pour Thorin qui venait seulement d'en avoir confirmation c'était tout récent. Un soir cependant, après avoir supporté des heures et des heures de mutisme forcené, voyant le visage pensif de son ami Balin se décida à intervenir :

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Il n'appelait Thorin « mon garçon » que dans les grands moments, ou lorsqu'il le sentait particulièrement préoccupé.

\- Je pensais à Dis.

Un long silence suivit. Balin attendit, sans impatience. Il savait que Thorin ne se livrait pas facilement, surtout lorsqu'il était question de sentiments. Au bout d'un moment, le prince poursuivit lentement :

\- Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle. Je conservais l'espoir qu'un jour, elle reviendrait. Ou que je la retrouverais. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle est morte… morte dans la misère et la solitude, dans un lieu étranger, loin des siens… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenu son corps.

La voix de Thorin se fit rauque :

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais cherché à nous retrouver, Balin ? Ou seulement envoyé un message ? Je serais allé la chercher au bout du monde s'il l'avait fallu. Elle aurait dû savoir que quoi qu'en pense Thror, moi je ne l'aurais pas abandonnée.

\- A sa place, demanda paisiblement Balin, serais-tu revenu ?

Thorin le regarda fixement, mâchoires serrées.

\- J'en doute, poursuivit son ami. Dis a fait un choix, autrefois : pour vivre avec ce nain, ce Fijar, elle a quitté sa famille et son peuple, qui ne l'acceptaient pas. Elle devait l'aimer, Thorin. Elle ne se serait pas expatriée ainsi si elle ne l'avait pas passionnément aimé. La connaissant comme je la connaissais, elle a dû être profondément blessée du rejet des siens. Or, elle était aussi fière, aussi orgueilleuse et obstinée que tu peux l'être toi-même. Je comprends qu'elle ait refusé de revenir en arrière.

\- Elle n'a… jamais parlé de nous à ses enfants…

Balin crut déceler un léger tremblement dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle nous a haïs ? Qu'elle est morte en nous maudissant ? souffla Thorin très bas.

Balin secoua la tête :

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Pas d'elle.

\- Elle a dû tellement souffrir, murmura encore Thorin. Si seulement j'avais pu retrouver sa trace avant qu'il soit trop tard !

\- Tu n'as aucune part de responsabilité là-dedans, mon garçon, intervint Balin. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Comme je viens de le dire, Dis était terriblement obstinée. Elle a subi les conséquences de ses choix, comme chacun de nous.

\- Qui te dit que c'était volontaire ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas cherché à nous joindre ? Mais après la chute d'Erebor, savoir où nous étions ne devait pas être chose aisée. Si j'ai bien compris, son mari est mort depuis des années. Elle était seule et démunie, avec deux enfants à charge… ça a dû être si dur…

Balin se mit soudain à rire :

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je l'ai dit depuis le début !

Thorin le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison mais Balin poursuivit :

\- Tu te souviens ? Dès le premier jour, j'ai dit que Fili et Kili avaient des attitudes familières. Tu as remarqué comme l'aîné prend toujours, systématiquement, la défense du petit ? Tu viens de faire exactement la même chose. Tu es prêt à trouver autant d'excuses ou de bonnes raisons à ta petite sœur qu'il sera nécessaire. Quitte à t'accuser toi-même de son silence.

Balin gloussa dans sa barbe et ajouta, non sans malice :

\- D'ailleurs cet enfant a déjà montré son mauvais caractère à maintes reprises. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit de toi qu'il le tienne.

Thorin lui lança un regard noir. Balin lui posa sa main sur le bras et poursuivit, cette fois plus sérieusement :

\- Dis-toi que l'âme de Dis est en paix, à présent : ses fils sont de retour au sein de leur peuple et de leur famille. Le destin vous a réunis. Et ça c'est énorme, non ?

Comme Thorin ne répondait pas mais paraissait soucieux, son compagnon insista :

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'éprouves rien pour ces garçons maintenant que tu sais qui ils sont ? Et tu ne me feras pas croire non plus que penser que tous tes proches ne sont pas morts comme tu le croyais ne te touche pas ? La lignée continue et une nouvelle vie commence, voilà ce que tu devrais te dire, mon ami.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je trouve ces gamins attachants, prononça lentement Thorin. Le plus jeune est tout simplement attendrissant. Mais je ne sais pas…

Il parut hésiter à poursuivre et finalement, baissant la voix, avoua :

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la plus adéquate pour m'occuper d'eux, Balin.

Devant l'air choqué du vieux conseiller, il précisa :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il faut s'y prendre. Je crains de manquer de patience, de ne pas savoir exactement comment… enfin, tu vois ?

\- Thorin, tu es leur seul et leur dernier parent vivant. Et l'inverse est également vrai. Ne les prive pas de ça. Ne t'en prive pas toi-même.

\- Mais ces enfants ont un passé si difficile derrière eux… Je crains de me montrer trop dur envers eux sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu comptes les tabasser ?

\- Evidemment non. Ne sois pas ridicule. Mais…

\- Tu peux leur imposer des règles sans qu'ils soient traumatisés, tu sais. Explique-leur tes raisons et dis-leur à quoi ils s'exposent s'ils passent outre. Tout simplement. Ecoute ton cœur, fais preuve de bon sens et agis comme tu penses devoir le faire. Tout se passera très bien, tu verras.

\- Comment savoir si j'agirai comme Dis l'aurait souhaité ? Si je les élèverai comme elle l'aurait fait ?

Balin le regarda gravement :

\- Tu dois admettre que Dis n'est plus, dit-il avec douceur. Il te faudra désormais faire ce que toi tu penses être le mieux. Et tu peux aussi faire à tes neveux un vrai cadeau, Thorin : leur raconter toute l'histoire. Leur histoire. Celle de leur mère. Ce sont des enfants de l'amour. Quelles que soit les horreurs qu'ils ont connues, leur mère a tout sacrifié pour vivre avec leur père. Il faut qu'ils le sachent, Thorin. C'est important pour un enfant de savoir qu'il a été désiré et aimé. Quant au reste je ne me fais aucun souci : tu t'en sortiras très bien. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Tu as bien de la chance, bougonna le prince.

\- Thorin... tu ne sembles pas réaliser toi-même le chemin que tu as déjà parcouru avec ces garçons. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tout près, tout près de s'attacher à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne les vois presque jamais.

\- J'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as raconté à leur sujet au fil des semaines. J'ai parlé avec Thalma. J'ai vu le regard du petit, le jour où il était dans la bibliothèque avec Ori. Quand je suis arrivé il a paru terrifié. S'il avait pu s'enfuir il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Son regard a changé quand tu es entré. Ta présence l'apaise. Et peut-être ne t'en es-tu pas aperçu mais manifestement, il a confiance en toi. En ce que tu dis. J'ai vu aussi la colère de l'aîné quand il a découvert la vérité. Son ressentiment. Il a réagi comme quelqu'un qui se sent trahi. Or, on ne peut être trahi que par ceux en lesquels on croit, Thorin. Pour peu que tu sois désormais un peu plus présent à leurs côtés...

Thorin le regarda bien en face :

\- Mila est à leurs côtés depuis le début, Balin. Et ils ne l'aiment guère. D'après elle, c'est parce qu'elle leur impose toutes sortes de choses qui leur déplaisent et qui cependant sont indispensables.

Cette tirade ne parut pas émouvoir Balin plus que ça.

\- Mila est une naine de valeur, une personne dévouée, dit-il. Mais elle a perdu toute capacité à aimer. Nous le savons tous : quelque chose en cette femme est brisé, irrémédiablement. Ces enfants ne savent rien de son passé et seraient incapables de mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils éprouvent. Ils ne font que ressentir ce qui émane d'elle, c'est à dire... rien. Ils l'expriment à leur façon mais c'est ça qui les repousse, Thorin, pas ce qu'elle leur impose.

Balin reprit son souffle, tira sur sa pipe et poursuivit :

\- Toi, tu possèdes encore la capacité d'aimer. Malgré les épreuves et les chagrins. Et les petits le sentent. Là encore ils n'en sont pas conscients. Ils ne pourraient l'exprimer, même en pensées. Mais ils le ressentent. Que tu leur imposes des règles et leur poses des interdits n'y changera rien. C'est ce que font tous les parents. Ils ne tarderont pas à éprouver pour toi l'amour qu'ils portent en eux et qui a tant besoin de trouver à s'exprimer.

\- Tu parles d'amour ?

\- De quoi devrais-je parler ?

\- Mais... fit Thorin, subitement désemparé.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'une part, il se pourrait que ces gosses soient comme Mila et qu'ils ne soient plus capables d'éprouver autre chose que de la peur. Je crains que leurs personnalités n'aient été brisées, elles aussi. Et que plus jamais…

\- Non, dit Balin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je les ai beaucoup observés de loin, moi aussi. Ils ont peur, oui. Hélas. De moins en moins, heureusement, même s'ils sont encore très craintifs. Leur confiance est encore très relative et très fragile. Mais au-delà de cela, j'ai la nette impression qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à exprimer. Ils ne peuvent pas, ou n'osent pas encore, ou peut-être seulement…. qu'il leur manque quelqu'un pour ça. Mais vois comme le plus jeune s'est rapproché de Thalma. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Parce qu'elle lui donne des friandises ? Non, Thorin. Parce qu'elle est chaleureuse, qu'elle a su le rassurer et qu'elle lui a témoigné à la fois de l'intérêt et de la gentillesse.

\- C'est ce que Mila m'a répété plusieurs fois, concéda Thorin. Qu'ils auraient besoin d'une famille.

\- Et c'est chose faite, mon ami : ils en ont une, à présent.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit... d'accepter, souffla Thorin très bas.

\- D'accepter quoi ?

\- Qu'ils puissent m'aimer. Si je venais à les trahir, même sans le vouloir ? Tu as dit toi-même...

\- Pour l'amour de Mahal, Thorin ! explosa Balin. Pourquoi cherches-tu des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ?! Si Dis ne s'était pas enfuie autrefois, si ses enfants avaient grandi parmi nous, tu ne te serais jamais posé la question, alors pourquoi le fais-tu maintenant ?

Le prince ne paraissant pas convaincu, Balin acheva :

\- Pose le problème dans l'autre sens : crois-tu que Dis aurait apprécié que son frère se détourne de ses enfants et les laisse élever par d'autres que lui ?

Thorin le regarda fixement durant un instant mais ne répondit pas.

Plus ils approchaient des montagnes plus il faisait froid. La respiration des nains et des chevaux se condensait en nuages glacés et les nuits étaient tout simplement polaires. Loin de tout endroit habité, les trois compagnons chevauchaient sans beaucoup parler le jour et dormaient serrés les uns contre les autres la nuit pour lutter contre les températures très basses. Ils furent tous heureux de réintégrer les galeries confortables d'Ered Luin et d'y prendre un solide repas, bien chaud. Chacun rejoignit ensuite ses appartements. Thorin alluma sa pipe et se replongea dans ses pensées tumultueuses, s'efforçant, maintenant qu'il était seul, de débrouiller l'écheveau de ses sentiments.

Il ne doutait plus –mais avait-il jamais douté, depuis la révélation de Fili ? En réalité, non. Mais il avait eu besoin de temps- il ne doutait plus de l'identité des deux garçons. En revanche, la certitude de la mort de Dis était dure à accepter. Thorin avait toujours gardé espoir. Il n'avait jamais renoncé à la revoir un jour. Il n'est jamais facile de renoncer à un rêve que l'on a nourri durant si longtemps. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait eu ni adieu ni… rien. Aucune parole. Pas d'explication. Pas d'au-revoir. Pas de pardon. Oui, c'était très dur. Ne pas savoir où elle reposait ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Restaient ces deux enfants. Les fils de Dis. Ses neveux. Eh oui. Amener ces deux gamins meurtris et renfermés à s'ouvrir aux autres sans redouter d'être trompés ou blessés, tout cela à force de patience et de douceur, lui prendrait sans doute des années. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cet aspect de la situation que redoutait Thorin. Il estimait être déjà venu à bout de situations bien plus difficiles. Non, il y avait autre chose. Jusqu'à ce jour, les deux enfants qu'il avait recueillis un jour à Carnoval plus de quatre mois plus tôt dans le seul but de ne pas les abandonner à eux-mêmes au sein d'un peuple étranger n'avaient eu aucun lien avec lui, sinon leur appartenance au peuple des nains. De ce fait, il n'avait eu aucun mal à intervenir auprès d'eux chaque fois que cela s'était avéré nécessaire. Seulement voilà : jusque-là, ils n'étaient pour lui pas davantage que n'importe quel membre de son clan et il n'avait donc pas davantage de responsabilité envers eux qu'envers les autres. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Ah ! se dit Thorin. Nous y voilà. Il ne pouvait nier éprouver une certaine appréhension. D'autant que tout cela était très soudain. D'ordinaire, on a plusieurs mois pour se faire à l'idée que l'on va avoir charge de famille. Thorin savait aussi que quoi qu'il fasse, la crainte ne le quitterait plus, désormais : la crainte de perdre ces deux-là comme il avait perdu tous les autres.

« Fais preuve de bon sens et écoute ton cœur » avait dit Balin.

Ouais, facile à dire… le fait était que Thorin ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Tiens, juste un exemple : comment diantre allait-il à présent aborder le sujet avec ses… neveux ? Mahal, quel casse-tête !

OO00OO

Fili et Kili avaient été avertis par la rumeur du retour de Thorin et de ses amis à Ered Luin. Ils étaient restés six semaines absents. Six semaines durant lesquelles Fili n'avait pas réussi à trouver le courage de dire à Kili tout ce qu'il savait. Il l'avait tenté bien des fois, sans jamais y parvenir. Kili qui était retourné à la bibliothèque pour voir le tableau mais ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Même l'arbre généalogique que lui avait montré Ori avait disparu. Lorsqu'il l'avait raconté à Fili, ce dernier avait pensé que cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait : Thorin avait fait disparaître les preuves, si preuve il y avait, car il ne voulait pas que la vérité soit connue des siens. Il ne voulait pas d'eux. C'était aussi simple que cela (en réalité, c'était Balin qui avait récupéré les documents et les avaient rangés chez lui, préférant attendre le dénouement de son enquête avant de permettre à quiconque et surtout aux deux frères de les voir à nouveau).

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Fili ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Kili que ses soupçons étaient fondés et que la princesse Dis ne faisait qu'un avec leur mère. Kili paraissait si heureux ici, comment lui annoncer qu'ils étaient des indésirables pour ce qui restait de leur famille ? Comment lui dire que peut-être, à son retour, Thorin les chasserait d'Ered Luin pour ne plus avoir sous les yeux une vérité si dérangeante ? Fili se sentait toujours coupable, d'abord d'avoir entraîné son frère dans une aventure stupide qui avait été si près de lui coûter la vie, ensuite d'avoir dévoilé à Thorin le pot aux roses, faute d'avoir su garder son sang-froid. Leur vie était peut-être à nouveau sur le point de changer, voire de redevenir ce qu'elle était auparavant, et cela à cause de lui. Alors non, il ne savait pas comment le dire à Kili.

Le lendemain du retour des trois nains, Mila vint dire aux deux enfants que le seigneur Thorin voulait les voir, tout de suite, dans la bibliothèque. Kili n'en fut guère ému, tout juste curieux, mais Fili se dit que l'heure de vérité avait sans doute sonné. Il ne se trompait d'ailleurs pas.

Dans la cheminée un grand feu flambait clair, avec des craquements féroces. Sur deux tréteaux déposés devant les étagères, le grand portrait des trois enfants de Thrain avait été déroulé et fixé pour tenir en place. Et Thorin, les mains derrière le dos, tournait de long en large, l'air particulièrement renfrogné. Intimidés par tout ce décorum et par sa mine farouche, les enfants s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, silencieux.

\- Nous n'avons pas toujours vécu ici.

Les mains toujours croisées dans son dos, Thorin continuait à aller et venir, sans les regarder.

\- Autrefois nous vivions à Erebor -sa voix se fêla imperceptiblement-, le plus grand royaume de nains de la Terre du Milieu, situé sous la Montagne Solitaire. Un dragon nous en a chassés.

Il y eut un silence. Interdits, Fili et Kili demeuraient figés et muets. Thorin s'approcha du portrait et posa ses doigts sur le personnage du milieu :

\- Il s'appelait Frérin, dit-il d'une voix soudain très sourde. C'était mon frère cadet.

Thorin dut déglutir avant de pouvoir poursuivre :

\- Il a été tué par les orcs la nuit où notre père a disparu.

Le prince prit une longue inspiration et acheva :

\- La nuit où votre mère -ses doigts glissèrent sur le dernier personnage, tout à droite- s'est enfuie avec votre père, enfin, votre futur père à cette époque.

Thorin se tourna enfin vers ses neveux :

\- Tu m'as dit un jour, Fili, que tu ne connaissais pas le nom de ton père. Je peux te le dire : il s'appelait Fijar. Il n'était pas d'Erebor. C'était un nain qui menait une vie errante en pratiquant tous les métiers, partout où il passait.

Thorin dut s'interrompre pour reprendre son souffle. Les mots avaient beaucoup de mal à sortir et il se sentait oppressé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais Balin avait raison : les garçons avaient le droit de savoir. Pour s'encourager, il jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de Dis, représentée dans toute la fraîcheur de ses seize ans. Elle semblait lui sourire avec tendresse, par-delà la mort et les années perdues.

\- Mon grand-père, Thror, le roi sous la montagne, poursuivit Thorin, ainsi que mon père se sont opposés à ce que Dis épouse ce nain. Nos femmes...

Il dut inspirer à nouveau.

\- ... nos femmes sont généralement libres quand il s'agit de choisir un époux, mais votre mère était très jeune, à cette époque. Et que cet étranger puisse entrer dans la famille royale par le biais du mariage, Thror et Thrain ne l'ont pas accepté.

Un silence.

\- Alors Dis s'est enfuie avec celui qu'elle avait choisi. Elle a abandonné Erebor, sa famille, son peuple. Elle a renoncé à son rang et à la vie qui aurait dû être la sienne.

Les deux enfants, les yeux immenses, l'écoutaient sans broncher, le souffle court. Thorin leur fit face et plongea son regard dans le leur :

\- Elle a renoncé à tout ce qu'elle possédait pour lui. A l'époque je ne l'ai pas compris, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle devait l'aimer plus que tout. Vous êtes nés de cet amour. Et vous pouvez en être fiers. Vous pouvez être fiers de ce nain qui a bravé la colère du Roi sous la Montagne, à l'époque le plus puissant seigneur nain de toute la Terre du Milieu, pour vivre avec Dis. Et de votre mère, qui a accepté de s'exiler et de faire face à de nombreuses difficultés plutôt que de renoncer à celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Thorin avait décidé de se montrer sincère, sans enjoliver quoi que ce soit. Il espérait que les enfants ne jugeraient pas trop sévèrement leur famille maternelle, depuis leur arrière-grand-père jusqu'à lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas de faux-semblants entre lui et ses neveux. S'il voulait, en revanche, que les petits puissent lui faire confiance, il estimait qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer par travestir la vérité. Oh, c'était difficile ! Lui-même avait passé des années à se mentir. De plus, exhumer tout cela à présent, c'était comme refaire saigner une blessure presque cicatrisée. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au portrait :

\- Dis a toujours été courageuse. Et elle a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait. Sachez encore que voilà des années que j'essayais de la retrouver. Jamais, malheureusement, il ne m'est venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait s'être cachée parmi les hommes. Si j'avais pu vous retrouver tous, votre père compris, avant qu'il soit trop tard... je n'aurais été que trop heureux de vous accueillir tous ici et de nous voir enfin réunis.

Enfin il ajouta, et les mots lui laissèrent un goût étrange sur la langue :

\- Vous êtes mes neveux. Et vous êtes ici chez vous, au sein de votre clan, parmi les vôtres. Ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas et ne serez plus jamais seuls au monde, quoi qu'il puisse encore arriver.

Thorin dut s'arrêter : l'émotion lui serrait la gorge au point qu'il craignait de se mettre à bafouiller. Quant à Fili et Kili, qui avaient bu chaque mot, ils auraient été bien en peine de décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. Kili n'avait pas oublié la miniature, le dessin de cette petite fille qui ressemblait tant à sa mère (et pour cause) sur l'arbre généalogique, mais pour lui c'était resté anecdotique. Et surtout jamais, pas une seule fois, il n'avait pensé à ce que cela impliquerait si cette petite fille était bien sa mère. Ayant toujours vécu isolé, sans personne que Dis et Fili, il n'avait pas vraiment la notion de ce qu'est une famille, encore moins un clan. "Vous êtes mes neveux", avait dit Thorin. "Vous ne serez plus jamais seuls au monde". Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à appréhender pour un si petit nain. Les mots semblaient à la fois pleins de promesses et de mystères à élucider.

Puis, Kili se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Ori : Thorin, tout comme eux, avait perdu toute sa famille.

\- Alors, fit-il spontanément, avec sa logique d'enfant, ça veut dire que vous non plus vous ne serez plus seul ?

Cette phrase de rien du tout, prononcée par un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes aux grands yeux débordant d'espoir, Thorin la reçut en plein cœur. Lui non plus n'avait pas encore envisagé les choses sous cet angle et cela lui coupa définitivement la parole durant un moment.

Quant à Fili, il était si bouleversé et il y avait tant d'émotions violentes et contradictoires qui déferlaient en lui qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Tout d'abord, entendre l'histoire de ses parents, apprendre enfin le nom de son père ( _Fili fils de Fijar_ , ces mots chantaient dans sa tête) lui avait causé un choc. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Et puis, il y avait ce fait incroyable : Thorin leur avait dit la vérité, il les avait même appelés "ses neveux". Le jeune garçon s'était tellement persuadé que son... oncle... les désavouait, qu'il refusait de les reconnaître, qu'il avait du mal à présent à admettre qu'il n'en était rien. En même temps, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui enflait, enflait, menaçait d'éclater à cette idée, à ces mots incroyables : "vous ne serez plus jamais seuls au monde"... mais parallèlement, il sentait renaître sa colère et sa rancœur à propos du rejet qu'avaient subi ses parents. Et alors, ces paroles prenaient soudain des airs de mensonge, de duperie : pourquoi voudrait-on d'eux si l'on n'avait pas voulu de Dis et de Fijar ? Tout cela devait se voir sur son visage car, au bout d'un instant, après avoir repris son emprise sur lui-même, Thorin le regarda et demanda calmement :

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, Fili ?

Ces simples mots suffirent à mettre le feu aux poudres. Fili avait trop longtemps gardé les choses en lui-même, il avait trop accumulé sans jamais pouvoir s'exprimer et il était à bout. Puis il s'était trop angoissé, rongé d'anxiété durant des jours. A présent, tout cela l'étouffait, littéralement, au point qu'il peinait à respirer. Il fallait qu'il s'en libère. Il éprouva la sensation qu'une houle intérieure l'emportait irrésistiblement et tout sorti d'un coup, lancé d'une voix rendue stridente par la tension nerveuse trop longtemps accumulée :

\- Tout ça… tout ce que vous dites… ça ne rime à rien ! A rien ! Vous n'en avez rien à faire, de nous ! Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, pour vous ? Des bâtards ! Des moins que rien !

Thorin haussa un sourcil.

\- M'as-tu entendu prononcer des mots pareils à votre égard, Fili ? Non, n'est-ce pas, et tu ne les entendras jamais.

\- Vous avez chassé ma mère ! Vous aviez honte d'elle parce que mon père n'était pas assez bien pour vous !

Thorin secoua la tête :

\- Tu te trompes. Ta mère n'a jamais été chassée. Elle s'est enfuie. Mon père, mon frère et moi avons voulu la ramener mais….

\- Vous mentez !

Fili était tellement furieux, sa peine l'étouffait avec une telle force qu'il n'avait aucune conscience de son insolence ni de la manière dont il parlait à un prince d'Erebor et, en outre, un parent. C'était comme si toute la souffrance accumulée depuis des années, le chagrin, les deuils, la peur, le poids de l'injustice, tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis si longtemps jaillissait de lui en torrent. Il hurlait, il serrait les poings, et pourtant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en abondance, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Ces larmes qu'il avait cru taries à jamais, qu'il n'avait plus été capable de verser depuis des mois, même dans les pires moments.

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? demanda seulement Thorin, sans perdre son calme.

Fili hésita un bref instant. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille. Jamais. Il ne savait que ce qu'il avait appris ici.

\- Oui ! cracha-t-il cependant.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il affirmait cela. Peut-être pour blesser Thorin. Ou peut-être parce qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit vrai, peut-être qu'il tenait à cette version de l'histoire…. après tout, en cet instant où tout était bouleversé et changeait de forme sous ses yeux, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Et il y avait cru si longtemps qu'il n'avait peut-être pas très envie d'y renoncer aussi.

\- Je crois que c'est toi qui mens, fit Thorin, qui avait remarqué son hésitation.

\- Et alors ? hurla Fili. Vous allez me punir pour ça ? Ou me frapper ? Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, de toute façon… qui est-ce qui se soucie de nous, hein ? Qui est-ce qui s'est jamais soucié de nous ?

Thorin s'avança vers lui mais Fili avait oublié toute prudence. En cet instant il ne craignait plus rien ni plus personne.

\- Vous croyez que vous pouvez nous attacher comme des chiens et nous garder avec vous, juste parce que, par hasard, il se trouve que notre mère était votre sœur ? Mais vous pouvez pas... vous nous avez amenés ici pour qu'on travaille pour vous... vous vous en fichez, de nous !

Et Fili éclata en sanglots. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il était à bout tout court. Thorin arriva à sa hauteur, tendit les bras vers lui et le saisit par les épaules.

Il fallut un certain temps au garçon pour réaliser qu'il était appuyé contre Thorin... contre son oncle, qui avait refermé ses bras sur lui, et qu'il sanglotait éperdument, le visage enfoui dans les vêtements du prince d'Ered Luin. Fili ne savait pas très bien comment ça avait pu arriver mais il se souvenait en revanche avoir pleuré si fort qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises failli s'étouffer dans ses larmes. Depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait-il serré dans ses bras ? Il devait remonter très, très loin dans sa mémoire pour trouver le souvenir d'une étreinte à la fois tendre et rassurante, comme en cet instant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu se permettre de se laisser aller ? De pleurer ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu se permettre de redevenir l'enfant qu'il était en réalité ?

Toutefois, à mesure qu'il recouvrait son calme Fili commença à éprouver de la gêne. Il se mit à renifler mais sans oser bouger. Qu'est-ce que Thorin devait penser de lui ? Et... comment allait-il réagir à tout ce que son neveu de fraîche date venait de lui dire ? Pour le moment tout semblait calme... trop calme... l'œil du typhon en quelque sorte... non ? Puis une main compatissante se posa sur la nuque de l'enfant, semblable à une promesse de sécurité.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Thorin.

\- Vous n'en avez rien à faire, de nous... gémit Fili, comme un ultime baroud d'honneur. Et ça tombe bien parce que nous, on n'a pas besoin de vous !

Il sentit le mouvement et ne put faire autrement que se contracter dans l'attente d'une claque, d'une gifle, bref, d'un coup quelconque. C'était autant dire un réflexe. Il en avait tant reçus que son corps réagissait de lui-même par la défensive, sans laisser à sa raison le loisir d'intervenir. La main de Thorin se posa sans rudesse sur sa joue.

\- Tu as toutes les raisons de douter, entendit-il, mais crois bien ceci : je ne vous laisserai pas, ton frère et toi. Maintenant que je vous ai retrouvés, je compte bien vous garder et vous rendre la position qui aurait toujours dû être la vôtre.

\- Vous ne nous aimez pas... vous croyez seulement que parce que nous sommes vos neveux, vous nous devez quelque chose... vous détestiez mon père et... et... à cause de vous... ma mère...

\- Fili !

Par habitude, cette fois encore le garçon se raidit. Il avait subi trop de mauvais traitements dans sa vie pour ne pas les craindre à chaque instant.

\- Regarde-moi.

Mais Fili, si brave pourtant face à l'adversité, ne se sentait pas le courage de lever les yeux. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Une part de lui-même hurlait que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion qui ne durerait pas et que les choses seraient encore pire après. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas y croire sous peine d'avoir à supporter une cruelle désillusion. Et une autre partie de son être hurlait de douleur à cette pensée. Fili refusait de se l'avouer, il se maudissait de le ressentir, mais il voulait désespérément que tout cela soit vrai... Il voulait une famille, une vraie famille, il voulait que Kili et lui-même vivent en sécurité, il avait besoin de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, il ne voulait plus avoir à lutter à chaque instant, il voulait que…. Une main s'enroula autour de son menton et le força à lever la tête. Fili estimait qu'il aurait reconnu ce contact entre dix : Thorin avait une manière particulière de vous toucher, toujours un peu brusque bien qu'il n'y mette aucune mauvaise intention. La manière de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de prodiguer des gestes tendres et dont les mains sont plus accoutumées à manier une épée ou un marteau de forgeron qu'à dispenser des caresses. Elle ne déplaisait pas au garçon, cependant. Il la trouvait même assez naturelle de la part d'un guerrier. En outre, trop de douceur l'aurait embarrassé, sinon gêné : il était encore bien trop tôt pour ça. Il sentait que son oncle ne cherchait pas à le blesser, tout au contraire, et cela lui suffisait. Le regard de Thorin plongea dans le sien.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne m'intéresse à vous que par devoir. Je me suis intéressé à vous dès l'instant où je vous ai vus tous les deux. Au fil du temps j'ai appris à mieux vous connaître. La découverte de votre identité ne fait que renforcer quelque chose qui existait déjà.

Calmé, Fili se dégagea et s'écarta un peu. Il essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Vous m'en voulez ? demanda-t-il, un peu penaud.

\- Non. Et j'aimerais que tu me tutoies. Je suis ton oncle, Fili, pas un étranger.

\- Je vous ai insulté... je suis désolé, s'excusa gauchement le garçon.

\- Hm ! fit Thorin.

Fili eut un dernier frisson de panique. Sans doute son oncle allait-il revenir sur ses paroles et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'un insolent comme lui pour neveu. Dans le même temps, le garçon réalisa à quel point il s'était déjà fait à l'idée d'avoir enfin un parent... et les mots suivants (qu'il fut le premier à juger stupides et hors contexte lorsqu'il y repensa un peu plus tard) jaillirent avant qu'il ait pu y réfléchir :

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Kili. Il vous aime beaucoup... depuis déjà longtemps.

\- Tu m'en vois charmé ! répliqua Thorin en riant franchement. Allons, mon garçon, cesse donc d'avoir peur. Cela me fait beaucoup de peine de penser que tu puisses avoir peur de moi. T'ai-je déjà fait du mal ? Ou à ton frère ?

\- J-je n'ai pas peur de vous... s'offusqua Fili en relevant fièrement le menton.

\- De toi.

\- ?

\- "Je n'ai pas peur de toi". Sois gentil, répète-le, tel que je viens de le dire.

Fili sentit quelque chose, au plus profond de son corps, qui se dénouait. Oui, comme une corde dans laquelle on a fait un nœud serré, terriblement trop serré, si serré en vérité qu'il semble avoir toujours été là et faire partie intégrante de la corde elle-même, un nœud que l'on défait enfin. Il se sentit soudain infiniment plus léger.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répéta-t-il docilement.

Et il sourit. Thorin lui sourit en retour puis se tourna vers Kili. Kili muet, pâle d'effroi et qui paraissait tout simplement épouvanté : jamais de toutes ses presque huit années d'existence il n'avait vu son grand frère craquer de cette manière et perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Il en était terrorisé. Thorin réagit d'instinct : il lui ouvrit les bras.

\- Viens là, dit-il simplement, son regard se nouant à celui de l'enfant. Viens, Kili.

Un instant plus tard, il serrait les deux garçons contre lui et sentait leurs bras se refermer également, quoiqu'avec encore une certaine timidité, sur sa taille. Ils demeurèrent un long moment enlacés tous les trois, chacun savourant la chaleur du contact et tout ce qui en découlait, puis l'adulte reprit la parole, sans pouvoir dissimuler l'émotion qui faisait légèrement trembler sa voix :

\- Nous avons du temps. Nous avons à présent tout le temps nécessaire. Il ne faut plus avoir peur. C'est fini. Tu as raison, Kili : nous ne sommes plus seuls, désormais. Aucun de nous trois. Nous avons le temps, maintenant, d'apprendre à compter les uns sur les autres.

 **0000000000000**

 **Ça ne s'arrête pas là. Après tout ce que j'ai fait voir à mes personnages et à mes lecteurs, je vous devais bien, à tous, un épilogue dans le genre sympa. J'espère qu'il vous fera sourire, mais vous verrez que ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde... lol (non, plus rien de dramatique, promis).**

 **Alors à la semaine prochaine !**


	29. Epilogue

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Thorin éprouva l'impression d'avoir à peine le temps de respirer : outre ses occupations habituelles, il devait à présent s'occuper de ses neveux. Il comprit très vite que ç'aurait pu être sans problème une activité à plein temps, bien qu'il ait chargé Mila de continuer à veiller à l'intendance, comme entretenir les effets des garçons, etc.

\- Tu leur feras faire des vêtements aux couleurs de la maison de Durin, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux jeunes nains avaient emménagé dans ses appartements, comme il se devait. Là, ils s'étaient vus donner une chambre pour eux tout seul, ce qui déjà leur paraissait extraordinaire. La pièce fut ensuite dotée de deux vrais lits. Un pour chacun. Des lits, pensez donc ! D'orphelins démunis, Fili et Kili étaient devenus de jeunes princes. C'était déroutant. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se chamailler longuement pour savoir qui aurait quel lit. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait tranché ce différend que deux grands coffres furent encore apportés dans la pièce, destinés à ranger leurs vêtements et leurs affaires. Les enfants ne possédaient pas encore grand-chose à mettre dedans mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les ouvrir et de les fermer sans arrêt après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Pour eux, tout cela représentait le summum du luxe et de l'aisance.

Ils furent moins enthousiastes en apprenant que leur emploi du temps serait désormais modifié, l'éducation d'un prince n'étant pas celle d'un petit orphelin sorti de nulle part. Ils regardèrent Thorin avec la plus grande méfiance en entendant cela, se demandant ce que ça cachait. Les changements ne devaient cependant pas être si nombreux : ils continueraient à suivre leurs leçons à la forge (ils en furent satisfaits, y ayant tous deux pris goût) et surtout, Fili fut rassuré lorsqu'il eut la certitude qu'il pourrait poursuivre son entraînement aux armes. C'était ce à quoi il tenait le plus et il était prêt à faire des concessions pour cela.

\- Et moi, alors ? demanda Kili, agacé.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Thorin

Le petit nain se redressa de toute sa taille :

\- Presque huit ans !

Son oncle se mit à rire :

\- Tant que ça ? Mais il faudra tout de même attendre un peu pour le maniement des armes, Kili.

L'enfant se renfrogna.

\- En revanche, poursuivit Thorin, il va falloir vous donner, à l'un comme à l'autre, un minimum d'instruction. Balin assure, entre autres choses, la charge de précepteur. Il faudra désormais vous joindre à ses élèves.

Sur le coup, la moue de Kili s'allongea : il ne trouvait pas cette perspective très séduisante. Il commença toutefois à se rasséréner en comprenant qu'Ori serait avec lui. De penser à son ami lui rappela la bibliothèque, qui l'avait tant impressionné, et il se dit qu'il serait sans doute amusant de pouvoir lire ce qu'il y avait dans les livres. En plus, il pourrait ainsi passer du temps avec Ori, qui s'y réfugiait chaque fois qu'il en avait le loisir (Dori avait fini par renoncer à l'en priver). Et puis, se dit Kili, il connaissait un peu Balin. Ce dernier ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur : il lui avait toujours parlé avec douceur, leur avait donné à manger le tout premier jour et ne l'avait même pas grondé la fois où il était tombé en grimpant dans la bibliothèque.

En outre, les yeux du petit nain brillèrent lorsqu'il sut qu'ils devraient également, son frère et lui-même, apprendre à monter à cheval.

\- Moi aussi ? fit-il, craignant cette fois encore s'entendre dire qu'il était trop jeune.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

\- Je veux dire : maintenant ?

\- Oui, Kili.

Tout cela était passionnant... en revanche, les deux enfants demeurèrent l'un et l'autre bouche bée lorsque leur oncle leur apprit qu'ils auraient également un professeur de musique.

\- De musique ?! De la vraie musique ?

\- Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour jouer d'un instrument, répondit Thorin, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Pratiquement tous les nains sont capables de tirer un minimum de notes d'un instrument. Il n'y a pas que les armes, dans la vie.

Les garçons paraissaient tellement abasourdis, voire incrédules, qu'il dut aller chercher sa harpe et en tirer quelques accords pour les convaincre qu'il parlait sérieusement. Les deux enfants tombèrent aussitôt sous le charme.

\- Oh, dit rêveusement Kili, j'aimerais savoir faire de la musique !

\- Tu apprendras.

\- Est-ce que nos parents aussi savaient jouer ? demanda Fili, tenté mais encore un peu réticent.

Le regard de Thorin se voilà brusquement de tristesse.

\- Le clavecin de Dis a certainement été détruit, murmura t-il. C'était un très bel instrument. Elle en jouait aussi bien que notre mère, dont le talent était réputé. Les femmes jouent généralement des instruments qui nécessitent de la place et ne peuvent aisément être bougés. Les hommes, qui sont amenés à se déplacer, choisissent généralement des instruments plus petits que l'on peut transporter avec soi. Quant à votre père, je crois me souvenir qu'il jouait très bien non pas d'un mais de plusieurs instruments.

\- Bon, concéda Fili, dans ce cas...

A ses côtés, Kili fronça soudain les sourcils. Il réfléchissait et se disait que toutes ces nouveautés allaient prendre beaucoup de temps chaque jour. Or...

\- Mais je pourrais quand même aller encore aider Thalma à la cuisine ? s'enquit-il, un peu inquiet.

Thorin hésita. Puis il pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas changer trop brusquement toutes les habitudes de son neveu, surtout s'il semblait y tenir. Il se souvint également que Thalma était, à sa connaissance, la seule actuellement à avoir réussi à apprivoiser ce sauvageon. En outre, une présence féminine dans la vie du jeune garçon ne serait pas un mal, au contraire. Thorin était bien conscient que quoi qu'il fasse pour ses neveux retrouvés, il ne remplacerait jamais leur mère.

\- Oui, opina-t-il, tu pourras aller aider Thalma si tu en as envie.

Kili parut rassuré.

Le simple quotidien des uns et des autres fut dès lors totalement bouleversé. Désormais, l'oncle et ses neveux prenaient tous leurs repas ensemble, dans leurs appartements. Thorin réalisa vite que ce ne serait pas nécessairement toujours des moments de calme. En tous les cas, pas pour lui. Cela commença dès le premier jour. Le repas de midi venait d'être apporté. Thorin n'aimait pas être servi à table, il aimait bien manger tranquille, sans avoir quelqu'un qui tourne autour de lui sans arrêt. L'un des nains qui travaillaient en cuisine apportait donc les plats et la vaisselle et revenait plus tard débarrasser. Kili s'approcha de la table et chipa un morceau de pain, qu'il se mit à mordiller.

\- Kili, non, le reprit Thorin. Repose ça.

Interdit, l'enfant le regarda avec inquiétude (il faudrait très longtemps pour que les deux frères se débarrassent totalement de leur peur latente, si bien traités qu'ils puissent être), pensant que son oncle le réprimandait pour s'être servi à table ? C'était la première fois, depuis leur arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues, qu'une telle chose arrivait.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? bredouilla le jeune garçon, content que la table se trouve entre son oncle et lui-même (c'était plus fort que lui). Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Thorin n'aurait su dire s'il devait considérer cela comme un progrès ou non. Auparavant, dès qu'on donnait l'impression de leur porter trop d'attention, les deux frères paraissaient systématiquement penser qu'on leur voulait du mal. Il semblait qu'à présent, Kili se posait seulement la question.

\- Mais non, répondit-il en s'approchant. Mais fais voir tes mains.

Kili changea de visage et se mit à reculer précipitamment tout en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Non, protesta-t-il très bas, le cœur battant avec force dans sa poitrine.

Il conservait un souvenir particulièrement terrible des coups de baguette sur les doigts et les mains. Parfois, il lui semblait encore les sentir, jusque dans ses os. Et l'un de ses ongles, autrefois fendu, était demeuré déformé, bien qu'il ne lui fasse plus mal. Thorin commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il ne chercha pas à démêler le faux du vrai, le pourquoi du comment.

\- Ne te sauve donc pas, fit-il, conscient de ce que Fili, incertain, le surveillait attentivement. Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que le jeune garçon et tendit ses propres mains vers lui :

\- Fais comme moi, l'encouragea-t-il. Pose tes mains sur les miennes.

Décontenancé, prudent, Kili hésita un instant. Mais si Thorin avait voulu le frapper, il aurait eu besoin de ses mains, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que ce ne soit un piège ? L'enfant scruta le visage de son oncle puis, encore un peu réticent, il obéit et posa ses petites mains sur les siennes, manifestement prêt à battre en retraite à la moindre velléité d'agression. Thorin se souvint soudain des zébrures qu'il avait remarqué sur les mains du petit au début et n'eut dès lors aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi, cette fois encore, le gamin était effrayé. Navré des mauvais traitements que Kili avait enduré, il observa les menottes d'un œil critique et finit par hocher la tête :

\- Ça va, elles sont propres. Tes ongles aussi.

Il retourna ses mains paumes vers le ciel et ajouta d'un ton encourageant :

\- Fais comme moi... l'autre face.

Kili, qui commençait à trouver ce nouveau jeu amusant, obéit aussitôt.

\- Hum, fit Thorin. Pas tout à fait nettes, hm ?

Il se redressa.

\- Va te laver les mains, acheva-t-il. Dépêche-toi. Et tâche d'y penser dorénavant. On ne touche pas la nourriture sans s'être lavé les mains.

Kili le regarda avec une gravité toute enfantine :

\- Mais toi, fit-il effrontément, et les autres, vous ne vous laviez pas les mains avant de manger quand on est venu ici.

Contre toute attente, Thorin éclata de rire :

\- La manière dont on vit sur la route et dont on vit chez soi sont deux choses différentes, mon garçon, répondit-il enfin. Allons, le dîner va refroidir. Dépêche-toi d'aller te laver les mains.

\- J'ai pas envie, marmonna l'enfant, pas très sûr de lui cependant.

\- Tu as le choix entre deux options, Kili, expliqua Thorin avec fermeté. Ou bien tu y vas tout seul, comme un grand, ou bien je vais devoir m'en charger comme si tu étais un bébé. Choisis.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre les rouages se mettre à tourner dans la tête du petit nain. D'un côté, ce dernier n'avait manifestement pas envie de céder. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un bébé. Sans compter que dans son monde à lui, du moins le monde qui avait été le sien, « ou je vais devoir m'en charger » pouvait très bien vouloir dire, par exemple : « ou je vais te coller quelques paires de claques pour t'apprendre à m'obéir ».

\- On pourrait faire comme si on était sur la route, émit enfin Kili, hésitant.

Thorin rit à nouveau.

\- Non, dit-il néanmoins, d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger.

Ce fut Fili qui décida du dénouement, en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers son frère :

\- Viens Kili, on va se laver les mains.

Kili soupira à fendre l'âme mais le suivit.

\- A la bonne heure, marmonna Thorin.

Il ne savait pas si Fili avait lui aussi craint des représailles ou s'il avait décidé de se montrer conciliant et de donner l'exemple mais, de toute façon, il mesurait très bien le chemin qu'il avait à parcourir avec ces deux marmots.

Kili, il s'en rendit compte très vite, était coutumier de ce genre d'enfantillages et discutaillait régulièrement pour des broutilles. Il se mettait quelque chose dans sa petite tête et ne voulait plus en démordre. Toutefois, Thorin trouvait cela encourageant : si l'enfant avait été encore terrorisé, il n'aurait pas discuté comme il le faisait de plus en plus fréquemment. En fait, au fil des semaines qui suivirent, le prince fut satisfait de voir que le plus jeune de ses neveux paraissait s'épanouir comme une fleur au soleil. Il était gai, volontiers impertinent, certes, bavard, curieux de tout. Thorin le reprenait avec douceur chaque fois qu'il estimait devoir le faire et éprouvait un attachement de plus en plus vif pour ce feu follet, même s'il se sentait souvent, le soir, plus épuisé qu'il l'avait jamais été. Une fois mis en confiance, Kili avait une personnalité irrésistible songeait son oncle, attendri. Il se mit du même coup à redouter en secret le jour où le gamin irait trop loin, ce qui arriverait fatalement, et où il se verrait obligé de réagir avec fermeté. Voilà un aspect du devoir de parent qui ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure. Néanmoins, il se rendit vite compte que Kili commençait lui aussi à s'attacher à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine émotion, en même temps qu'une certaine frayeur : pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu à présent trahir les sentiments que le jeune garçon lui portait, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le laisser agir à sa guise. Il espérait de toutes ses forces ne jamais faire un faux pas qui mettrait tout par terre.

Fili était plus difficile à « gagner ». D'une part il était plus âgé et, d'autre part, son caractère n'était pas aussi ouvert que celui de son frère. Thorin avait la nette impression que Fili l'observait avec attention, à tout instant, analysait son comportement et ses paroles et en tirait ses propres conclusions. Pour Thorin, cela consistait à marcher les yeux bandés au bord du vide : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pensait son neveu ni de ce qui ressortirait de tout cela. Fili le testait, il s'en rendait compte, et ne lui accorderait ni sa confiance ni son affection tant qu'il ne serait pas certain qu'il était digne de l'une comme de l'autre. Ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Thorin, d'ailleurs : il appréciait la réflexion dont son neveu faisait preuve tout en étant touché par le courage et la fierté de cet enfant, en lequel, plus le temps passait, plus il retrouvait des traits de caractère de sa sœur. Il craignait par contre que Fili n'ait été traumatisé à vie et ne puisse jamais plus se départir de sa sauvagerie et de sa méfiance.

\- Je ne crois pas, lui dit un jour Balin, auquel il en parlait. Ce petit est intelligent, Thorin. Il était quasiment inculte en arrivant ici, mais depuis qu'il suit mes leçons, il progresse très vite. Je suis persuadé qu'il a très bien compris à qui il avait affaire. Simplement, il a besoin de temps. Mais je pense que ça viendra à son heure. Tu l'as dit toi-même un jour, il a trop longtemps été forcé de se conduire comme un adulte. Tu ne peux pas espérer qu'il redevienne un enfant si rapidement. Il se sent encore responsable de son frère mais en les prenant tous deux en charge, tu lui as retiré le plus gros de ce fardeau. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore toute confiance en toi, mais il voit que Kili est heureux et qu'il s'épanouit de jour en jour, alors lui-même se détend à mesure.

Dwalin lui aussi était optimiste :

\- Il a déjà beaucoup changé, dit-il à son ami. A présent, il fréquente les autres garçons en dehors des séances d'entraînement et il a quelques amis. C'est encore un lien fragile, mais ça vient.

Thorin décida donc d'attendre. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix : personne ne peut forcer les sentiments d'un être vivant. En outre, Fili n'était pas très démonstratif.

\- Tiens donc ! glissa Balin, sur un ton de moquerie affectueuse. Ce doit être de famille.

Aussi, quelle émotion la première fois que l'enfant, spontanément, adressa à son oncle un sourire resplendissant qui à l'évidence venait du cœur ! Ce jour-là, Thorin se dit que les mânes de sa sœur devaient enfin être en paix. Quant à lui, il ne put cesser de sourire béatement de toute la journée. Aucune victoire acquise à la force de l'épée sur le champ de bataille ne lui avait jamais fait autant plaisir.

Parfois, à la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour les deux enfants Thorin sentait se mêler une bonne dose de nostalgie : combien Thrain aurait été fier de ses petits-fils ! se disait-il, le cœur lourd. Et si tous ceux qui avaient disparu étaient encore là… Dis, Frérin et même Fijar… oh, quelle merveilleuse famille ils auraient formés tous ensemble ! En Frérin, Fili et Kili auraient trouvé un complice bien plus qu'un oncle, une sorte de frère beaucoup plus âgé mais toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures… et si… Puis, Thorin secouait ses rêves en soupirant, son bon sens reprenant le dessus : c'était absurde de se laisser aller à imaginer ce qui n'avait plus aucune chance d'arriver.

Lorsque vinrent le printemps, puis l'été, Fili et Kili, émerveillés, purent explorer à leur aise les alentours d'Ered Luin. Pour deux enfants qui avaient grandi dans une ville sale et nauséabonde, la découverte de la montagne fut une grande aventure, pleine de rebondissements. Ils étaient curieux, intrépides et inexpérimentés. Cela leur valut un certain nombre de déboires qui souvent auraient pu virer au drame, tant et si bien que cette saison là, Thorin pensa plusieurs fois que ses cheveux seraient sans doute entièrement blancs avant l'automne. Ces enfants paraissaient l'un comme l'autre dotés de la faculté de s'attirer des ennuis à chaque instant et de provoquer des catastrophes à la chaîne. Ainsi, un jour ils ramenèrent non seulement dans la cité mais encore jusque dans la pièce principale des appartements qu'ils occupaient avec leur oncle un ourson bien vivant. Ils avaient réussi, allez savoir comment, à lui nouer une de leurs ceintures autour du cou et à le traîner ensuite jusque là. Hélas, le pauvre animal, complètement affolé, se sentant pris au piège dans cet espace clos qui empestait le nain, cherchant une issue, avait littéralement dévasté les lieux, sans oublier d'uriner de peur ici et là.

En rentrant, Thorin s'emporta tout son saoul. Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la peur de l'animal, lequel se mit alors à grogner et à cracher comme un chat en colère, lançant des coups de griffes à quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Bien que ce soit un bébé, les griffes d'un ours ne sont pas une plaisanterie et possèdent une longueur redoutable. Excédé, le tibia ouvert à travers le pantalon, Thorin émit son intention de "transformer cette sale bête en une nouvelle paire de bottes et pas plus tard que tout de suite". Mais les deux frères poussèrent alors les hauts cris. Totalement indifférents à la jambe ensanglantée de Thorin, les "Tu ne vas pas faire ça, oncle Thorin !" se mêlèrent tragiquement aux "Oh non ! Mon oncle ! Non ! Il ne faut pas lui faire de mal !".

Finalement, avec bien des peines et le concours de plusieurs nains, l'ourson fut rendu à la nature. Alors seulement Thorin se sentit défaillir, en pensant que si la mère ourse avait été à proximité lorsque ses neveux avaient capturé son petit, elle n'aurait fait qu'une seule et unique bouchée des deux enfants. Et bien qu'il la comprenne (il se sentait lui-même disposé à découper en morceaux quiconque aurait touché à un cheveu de Fili ou Kili), cette perspective lui donna des sueurs froides durant un bon moment.

Quelques jours plus tard, les garçons l'ayant harcelé jour et nuit, Thorin accepta de les emmener chasser. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment de la pause mérienne. Tous trois s'étaient restaurés, assis dans l'herbe, et Kili qui ne tenait pas en place s'était éloigné pour explorer les alentours immédiats. Revenant vers son frère et son oncle, il avisa l'arc et le carquois que Thorin avait suspendus à une branche. Kili ne put résister : personne ne faisait attention à lui, il s'empara de l'un et de l'autre et encocha une flèche "juste pour essayer", ainsi qu'il le répéterait par la suite. A ceci près que l'arc était à la fois trop grand et trop dur pour lui et que le trait partit tout seul, avant même qu'il ait pu l'orienter vers les arbres. Thorin s'estima fort heureux de ne pas avoir la moitié du nez emporté lorsque la flèche siffla à un cheveu de son visage. Kili en fut d'ailleurs plus désolé que lui : pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu blesser son oncle. Si Fili était l'alpha et l'oméga de son existence, Thorin y avait pris une place non négligeable et l'enfant l'aimait chaque jour davantage. Il était tellement effrayé par la perspective de ce qui aurait pu arriver, il était si contrit et il pleurait si fort que Thorin ravala sa mauvaise humeur et se borna à demander, d'un ton acide, avec quel genre de gibier son neveu l'avait confondu ?

\- Une arme n'est pas un jouet, ajouta-t-il sévèrement, en prenant des mains de Kili l'arc qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ou je te flanque une fessée ! Tu es prévenu.

Même Fili montra de l'humeur envers son frère ce jour-là et lui fit la leçon, le soir venu, quand tous deux se retrouvèrent seuls :

\- Mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le tuer, Kili ? Ou le blesser gravement ? Il aurait pu avoir l'oeil crevé !

\- Je voulais pas, Fili, répondit le petit en fondant à nouveau en larmes. Je voulais pas lui faire de mal, je te jure. Je voulais juste essayer une fois.

\- Il fallait tourner ta flèche dans une autre direction, idiot !

Après cet épisode, les garnements se tinrent tranquilles durant quelques temps. Ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire qu'aucune occasion ne se présenta ? Le calme dura jusqu'à ce que Dain, seigneur des Monts de Fer et cousin de Thorin, n'annonce sa visite. Après une longue expédition à but commercial qui l'avait mené jusqu'au Gondor, Dain avait poussé jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues pour venir dire un petit bonjour à sa famille. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli et Thorin ne fut pas peu fier de pouvoir lui présenter ses deux neveux. A vrai dire, avec son franc-parler et ses manières brusques, Dain fit un peu peur aux enfants qui prirent leurs distances dès que possible. En revanche, ils furent fascinés par les sangliers domestiques des nains des Monts de Fer. Thorin aurait sans doute dû se méfier, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il s'en repentit d'ailleurs assez tôt : le soir venu, pendant le banquet donné en l'honneur des invités, les deux garçons se glissèrent hors de table et de là jusqu'aux écuries « pour regarder les bêtes ».

\- Tu crois qu'on peut les caresser ? demanda Kili.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Fili s'appuya sur la porte de la stalle dans laquelle se trouvait le verrat de Dain et tendit le bras en claquant plusieurs fois sa langue. L'animal leva son groin vers lui et le regarda d'un air assez peu aimable.

\- Tu crois qu'il a un nom ? demanda encore le plus jeune des garçons.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Kili.

Kili se baissa et s'appuya à son tour contre la porte pour mieux voir. Sous le poids conjugué des deux jeunes nains, le loquet mal poussé sortit de son logement et la porte de la stalle s'ouvrit en grand, projetant les deux frères dans la paille, l'un à plat ventre et l'autre à genoux. Leur double cri de surprise ne fut apparemment pas du goût du verrat qui aussitôt fonça en avant, bouscula rudement Fili au passage en le projetant de côté, et sortit de sa stalle.

\- Il se sauve ! cria Kili.

\- Holà ! Vite, il faut le rattraper !

Les enfants coururent derrière l'animal mais cela ne fit que l'inciter à accélérer sa course et il partit au galop.

\- Oh non ! Oh non ! Reviens ! cria Fili en le voyant foncer vers la sortie des écuries.

Peine perdue, la bête venait de franchir le seuil et de s'élancer dans les galeries d'Ered Luin.

\- Oh là là ! gémit Fili, qui pensait à l'ourson. On va encore avoir des tas d'ennuis !

En effet. Le verrat, comme la plupart de ses semblables, avait très mauvais caractère. Les cris des nains qui le virent déboucher ne firent qu'exciter sa colère et il chargea. C'était, après tout, un animal de combat dressé pour la guerre. En quelques instants à peine, le désordre fut indescriptible. Rien ni personne ne paraissait en mesure d'arrêter la bête qui fonçait, le groin au ras du sol, renversant tout sur son passage, nains compris, non sans distribuer ici et là quelques coups de dents. Fili et Kili qui avaient couru derrière lui comprirent vite qu'il était trop tard et qu'ils avaient perdu à la fois tout contrôle de la situation et toute possibilité d'arranger les choses.

\- Oncle Thorin ne va pas être content… fit Kili, essoufflé, en lançant un regard inquiet à son frère.

Comment nier pareille évidence ? Et Thorin n'allait pas être le seul à ne pas être content : après avoir renversé plusieurs nains, en avoir piétiné deux ou trois et mordu quelques autres, le verrat trouva incidemment le chemin des cuisines dans lesquelles il se rua. Les cris des uns et des autres ne faisant que l'énerver toujours davantage, il fonça sur tous ceux qui donnaient de la voix, renversant tables, chaises et autres sur son passage. Thalma poussa un hurlement aigu en le voyant foncer vers elle et sauta de côté en relevant ses robes, lâchant du même coup la marmite qu'elle était en train de sortir de la cheminée. Le contenu se répandit sur le sol mais ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde, car la bête s'arrêta pour en dévorer une partie.

Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, il releva son museau, un peu calmé, et son attention fut alors attirée par un serveur qui arrivait de la salle du banquet, des plats vides sur les bras, ignorant du drame. Sans doute l'odeur que dégageaient les plateaux encore couverts de sauces et de reliefs attira-t-elle l'animal car il trotta vers le nain qui venait de s'arrêter, horrifié en découvrant la cuisine sans dessus dessous et les meubles renversés. Il comprit tout de suite qui en était responsable et, voyant le verrat du seigneur Dain venir vers lui, pensa que la bête l'attaquait. Poussant des cris de panique, il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait en mains et partit en courant, suivi par l'animal qui, agressée par ses éclats de voix, fonça à nouveau droit devant lui. Ce fut ainsi qu'il déboula, pareil à un météore, dans la salle du banquet qui en un instant fut transformée en un immense capharnaüm.

Sans aucun doute, en cette occasion, Fili et Kili (avec l'aide du verrat de Dain, bien entendu) s'étaient surpassés. Il fallut près de deux heures pour ramener le calme dans la cité, tous les nains qui avaient eu maille à partir avec l'animal venant crier haut et fort leur mécontentement. Dain eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa monture et à la ramener aux écuries.

Quand enfin le calme fut un peu revenu, on chercha à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. C'est là que les choses se gâtèrent pour Fili et Kili.

\- Au lit ! Tout de suite ! rugit Thorin lorsqu'il sut ce qui c'était passé. Disparaissez avant que... Ouste ! Je viens dans cinq minutes, vous avez intérêt à être couchés !

Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et décampèrent, bouche cousue. Car si Thorin garda un très mauvais souvenir de cette histoire, Fili et Kili ne furent pas en reste. D'une part, jamais ils n'avaient vu leur oncle si fort en colère que ce jour-là. Et très franchement, l'aîné comme le cadet préféraient ne pas renouveler l'expérience. Ensuite parce que tandis que Thorin, de retour chez lui, s'emportait contre eux comme jamais encore jusqu'à ce jour, Dain arriva, ses cheveux et sa barbe hérissés de fureur, les yeux jetant des éclairs. D'une voix terrible, il exigea "que les coupables lui soient livrés, de manière à ce qu'il les emmène dans les Monts de Fer afin de leur apprendre à vivre". Muets d'horreur, les deux enfants entendirent alors leur oncle répondre froidement que cela lui paraissait juste et qu'il allait y réfléchir.

Fili et Kili ne purent dormir de la nuit. Terrifiés l'un comme l'autre à l'idée de devoir quitter les Montagnes Bleues. Au matin, ils n'osèrent pas sortir de leurs lits : comme les enfants qu'ils étaient, ils espéraient vaguement que s'ils ne se montraient pas, on les oublierait peut-être. Ils savaient que Dain devait repartir dans la journée et ils guettaient, la peur au ventre, le moment où la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrirait et où on les traînerait de force loin de cet endroit qui était devenu leur foyer... Le poing de Thorin ébranlant le panneau les fit pareillement sursauter :

\- Debout, paresseux ! Le petit déjeuner est servi.

D'ordinaire, il entrait dans la pièce pour éveiller les enfants avec douceur... Le cœur battant, les deux frères ne bougèrent pas. La voix de leur oncle, venant cette fois de la pièce principale, retentit à nouveau :

\- Gare à vous si je dois venir vous chercher moi-même !

Penauds, ils le rejoignirent et furent rassurés en voyant qu'il était seul, attablé devant le premier repas de la journée : ils avaient un peu imaginé trouver là une escouade de guerriers prêts à se saisir d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grogna Thorin.

Le repas se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, Thorin informa ses neveux que toutes leurs activités habituelles étaient suspendues pour la journée et qu'ils allaient aider les nains qui réparaient les dégâts occasionnés par le verrat de son cousin. Musique céleste aux oreilles des chenapans, qui n'en espéraient pas tant :

\- Alors on peut rester, oncle Thorin ?

\- Mouais...

\- Tu ne vas pas nous envoyer dans les Monts de Fer ?

\- Non. Mais si jamais vous recommencez une chose pareille...

Les enfants se confondirent en serments frénétiques : jamais, jamais ils ne recommenceraient, ils étaient prêts à le jurer sur le sang de leur mère. Toutefois, bien qu'au final cette histoire n'ait pas été trop lourde de conséquence pour eux, ils en gardèrent un souvenir très vif. Kili notamment, sitôt qu'il était inquiet, cherchait à se faire rassurer en ces termes :

\- Tu nous garderas toujours avec toi, oncle Thorin, hein ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne disait pas "hein", Kili.

\- Mais tu nous obligeras pas à partir ?

Là, Thorin déposait immanquablement les armes et, selon le cas, répondait soit dans un sourire, soit dans un soupir :

\- Jamais, Kili. Je vous ai retrouvés, je vous garde. Pour toujours.

\- Tu le jures ?

\- Oui, je le jure.

Cela rassurait Kili, qui croyait aux promesses de son oncle : ce dernier ne leur avait jamais manqué de parole. Une fois, le petit nain ajouta, aussi sérieux que peut l'être un enfant qui vient de fêter ses huit ans :

\- Est-ce que tu nous aimes, mon oncle ?

Pour ne pas montrer que la question le touchait, Thorin attira le gamin contre lui et fit mine de lui pincer la joue. Kili poussa quelques piaillements de circonstance, auxquels se mêlaient des éclats de rire, mais son regard brun, légèrement anxieux, quêtait une réponse que Thorin ne put lui refuser plus longtemps :

\- Oui, Kili. Beaucoup trop pour me séparer de vous.

Il n'empêche : lui qui avait parfois, par le passé, secrètement estimé qu'Ori manquait un peu de vitalité, il aurait souvent souhaité que ses neveux, quant à eux, n'en débordent pas à ce point et soient un peu moins enclins aux nouvelles expériences, que leur oncle qualifiait pour sa part « d'inventions saugrenues ». D'autant que trop souvent, celles-ci se retournaient contre eux. Le plus fort, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais l'intention de se mettre en péril ou de bouleverser leur entourage. Ils paraissaient toujours être les innocentes victimes des circonstances.

Comme en ce jour où, après avoir repéré au cours de leurs vagabondages un tronc d'arbre creux dans lequel une colonie d'abeilles avait établi sa ruche, ils se mirent en tête de voler du miel. Comment s'y prirent-ils ? Oh, le plus simplement du monde : après s'être perchés sur des branches avoisinantes, chacun d'eux plongea un bâton dans le nid, persuadé de le retirer plein de miel sauvage dont il n'y aurait plus alors qu'à se régaler.

Le nain qui se trouvait en sentinelle à l'entrée d'Ered Luin se souviendrait longtemps du spectacle des deux jeunes princes revenant en courant, les bras repliés autour de la tête, couverts d'abeilles et environnés d'un essaim de guerrières furieuses. Les en débarrasser n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Cette nuit-là en outre, après avoir patiemment extirpé tous les dards qui étaient demeurés fichés dans les chairs enflées, Oïn demeura constamment auprès des enfants, leur faisant boire de la tisane à intervalles réguliers pour lutter contre le venin et frottant tout aussi régulièrement les boursouflures de leurs corps, dues aux piqûres, avec de l'oignon sauvage (l'odeur s'était si bien incrustée sur les enfants eux-mêmes, dans leurs lits et dans la pièce qu'elle persista ensuite durant plusieurs jours).

Thorin resta lui aussi au chevet de ses neveux toute la nuit, ne pouvant tenir en place, le cœur fendu de voir leurs visages rouges et gonflés et de les entendre gémir de douleur, angoissé quant aux suites possibles. Il ne trouva pas le courage de les réprimander ou de leur faire la leçon cette fois-là. Les abeilles défendant leur nid leur avaient infligé une punition cruelle, inutile d'en rajouter. Même si durant des jours et des jours, des ouvrières et des guerrières égarées tournèrent en rond dans les galeries de la cité.

A peine les deux frères étaient-ils tous deux remis, à peine eurent-ils promis de se montrer prudents à l'avenir que Kili faillit mourir étouffé : ils étaient tous trois à table et le petit nain babillait gaiement, tout en croquant à belles dents dans une pomme bien sucrée. A force de parler, il avala de travers et un morceau de fruit se coinça dans sa trachée artère. Il eut beau tousser, il ne put s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'enfant virer au violet tandis que Fili, affolé, le suppliait de faire quelque chose, Thorin ne vit plus qu'une solution : il empoigna Kili par les chevilles et le secoua de toutes ses forces la tête en bas, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant parvienne à expulser ce qui l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Vous m'en ferez vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ! tempêta Thorin, rassuré cependant. Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience, moi je vous le dis, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, mon cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je me surprends à chaque instant à me demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire et quelle nouvelle bêtise vous avez inventée ! Avec vous, je vieillis trois fois plus vite que la normale.

Fili et Kili promirent de se tenir tranquilles désormais et de se montrer prudents. Ils tinrent parole à peu près une semaine, et puis Fili fit une chute de près de trois mètres et ne put se relever. Prévenu, Thorin pensa qu'il s'était brisé le dos. Il passa quelques heures affreuses à attendre le verdict d'Oïn et comprit le véritable sens du mot soulagement lorsque le guérisseur lui dit que l'enfant était « seulement » sévèrement commotionné mais qu'avec quelques jours de repos absolu, il ne garderait pas de séquelles.

\- Pas avant d'être beaucoup plus âgé, en tous cas. Il est probable qu'en vieillissant il éprouvera parfois quelques douleurs dans le dos, ce genre de chutes se rappelle toujours à votre bon souvenir un jour ou l'autre, mais ce n'est pas pour demain.

Il aurait d'ailleurs été faux de croire que Fili et Kili ne s'attiraient des ennuis que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Pas du tout. Un don, je vous dis ! Ainsi, un matin, lors de la leçon du forgeron, Kili s'approcha un peu trop, pour mieux voir, dit-il par la suite, et reçut une escarbille dans l'œil. Pendant un moment, on craignit qu'il ne reste borgne et il dut arborer durant plusieurs jours un bandeau sur son œil blessé. Ce qui n'alla pas sans difficultés diverses, l'enfant cherchant constamment à se débarrasser du pansement qui le gênait, disait-il, et qui de plus lui attira quelques moqueries ici et là.

\- Si tu touches à ce pansement, jurait Thorin, je t'attache les mains, c'est compris ?

Une autre fois, profitant d'une très chaude journée, les deux frères allèrent se baigner à l'extérieur, dans un petit lac de montagne, avec plusieurs autres enfants. Fili voulut s'amuser à plonger du haut d'un rocher et s'assomma contre les pierres qu'il n'avait pas vues sous la surface de l'eau. Ce jour-là, le jeune nain but la tasse ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul et que ses compagnons se hâtèrent de le sortir de l'eau. En revanche, il fallut entendre les récriminations de Thorin le soir, lorsqu'il vit la bosse, pareille à un œuf de poule, qui avait poussé sur le crâne de son neveu.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! vitupéra-t-il. Dis-moi franchement si vous le faites exprès, tous les deux ? Quand vous ne provoquez pas de nouvelles catastrophes, vous semblez vous ingénier à vous estropier ! Au nom de Durin, que dois-je faire de vous ? Vous enfermer, vous enchaîner au mur, ou bien vous flanquer une rouste chaque fois que vous inventerez une nouvelle idiotie ? C'est ce que vous voulez ? C'est le seul langage que vous comprenez ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que deux enfants qui en ont bavé autant que vous ne fassent pas plus attention à eux !

Ni Fili ni Kili n'eurent garde de répliquer et ils eurent la sagesse d'arborer un air repentant, conscients de ce qu'aucune de ces « menaces » n'était à prendre au sérieux et que seule la crainte qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de grave en était à l'origine.

La vérité était que Thorin avait beaucoup de mal à faire preuve de sévérité envers ses neveux, quoi qu'ils fassent. D'une part, parce que bien qu'il affirme le contraire il se sentait rajeunir à leur contact : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses jeunes années et aux jeux qu'il inventait avec Dwalin et Frérin. Ensuite parce que Kili possédait une arme redoutable, dont il usait sans vergogne : si son oncle le tançait un peu trop vivement, lui ou son frère, d'ailleurs, l'enfant levait alors les yeux vers lui avec une expression qui, du point de vue de Thorin, aurait ramolli comme beurre chaud le cœur le plus dur. Lui en tous cas était incapable d'y résister. Il était bien conscient de ce que Kili jouait la comédie mais lorsque l'enfant le regardait de cette manière, son oncle voyait immanquablement se superposer à sa frimousse le visage tuméfié qu'il arborait lorsqu'il l'avait vu la toute première fois à Carnoval. Et si, alors, Fili était dans les parages, le regard de Thorin se posait fatalement, comme invinciblement attiré, sur la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Pauvres gosses… Allez donc, après tout ça, les secouer… Aussi, dans ces cas-là, histoire de conserver un semblant de crédibilité, il finissait généralement par grogner quelque chose du genre : « Que ça n'arrive plus, compris ? » avant de s'éloigner en bougonnant.

Et il avait encore une dernière raison : parce que voir Fili et Kili revenir les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, le visage animé, racontant avec volubilité ce qu'ils avaient fait et combien ils s'étaient amusés, ça le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil (bien qu'il eut de beaucoup préféré qu'ils aient un peu moins d'imagination et un peu plus le sens du danger).

Malgré tout, c'était bon de les voir si pleins de vie, d'entendre leurs rires et de les voir heureux. Thorin avait eu si peur que les années de malheur et les mauvais traitements leur ait fait perdre à tout jamais la capacité de s'émerveiller et de reprendre goût à l'existence ! N'empêche, il lui suffisait de se souvenir de l'état dans lequel ils étaient au départ pour serrer les poings et pour éprouver de sombres envies de meurtre. Que Frégor ne recroise jamais sa route, songeait Thorin, le regard noir. Ni aucun de ces monstres qui avaient maltraité ses neveux. Car il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir se maîtriser si cela arrivait. Mais alors pas du tout ! Comment, se demandait-il, par toutes les puissances invisibles, comment pouvait-on, sans rougir de honte, martyriser ainsi deux gamins à peine plus hauts que deux hérissons assis ? Sans compter qu'en dépit de toutes les bêtises qu'ils inventaient par ignorance ou insouciance, les garçons étaient pleins de bonne volonté. Kili avait beau faire parfois quelques caprices sans importance, Thorin avait vite découvert que lui aussi disposait d'un argument imparable pour obtenir quelque chose des enfants en dernier recours, quand rien d'autre ne paraissait fonctionner : il lui suffisait de dire "Fais-moi plaisir...". Cela agissait comme une formule magique. Les deux garnements aussitôt devenaient dociles et doux comme des agneaux. Du même coup, leur oncle se sentait malade de penser qu'on avait pu les battre à tour de bras alors qu'il était si facile de les raisonner.

Le prince d'Ered Luin évitait de questionner trop directement ses neveux sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il craignait d'éveiller en eux de mauvais souvenirs. Il lui fallut des années pour apprendre tous les détails de l'existence sordide que les deux garçons avaient menée, les laissant parler à leur guise quand l'envie leur en prenait. Il faut bien dire que ce qu'il entendit ne contribua guère à faire remonter les Hommes dans son estime...

Alors oui, tant pis si, pour encore un certain nombre d'années à venir, il se faisait des cheveux gris, des peurs vertes et des colères noires. Tant pis s'il devait supporter les taquineries sans méchanceté de Balin à ce sujet. Thorin était trop heureux de voir Fili et Kili ainsi qu'ils étaient à présent.

Leur enfance leur avait été rendue.

 **FIN**

 **00000000000000000000**

 **L'histoire est terminée mais il reste quatre épisodes que j'ai finalement retirés du texte lui-même, car je trouvais que ça alourdissait l'histoire. Je vous les propose sous forme de bonus. Partants ?**


	30. Bonus 1 : Est-ce que ça change quelque ?

Naturellement, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. En quelques heures à peine, tous les nains d'Ered Luin étaient au courant de cette stupéfiante nouvelle : la princesse Dis, depuis si longtemps disparue, avait laissé deux enfants, deux fils, qui avaient enfin été retrouvés. Si certains furent sceptiques, la plupart furent terriblement excités par cette incroyable nouvelle, qui signifiait que leur lignée royale avait encore des héritiers.

Fili quant à lui avait appris à se méfier de bien des choses, mais pas de la rumeur. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas du tout à l'accueil qui lui fut fait lorsqu'il se rendit à nouveau aux terrains d'entraînement, le lendemain de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la bibliothèque. Pourtant, il lui fallut bien s'apercevoir immédiatement que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Allons bon, que se passait-il ? Tous le dévisageaient comme si personne ici ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant et aucun ne pipait mot. Fili réfléchit à toute vitesse mais ne vit pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir encore fait pour mériter cet accueil ? En fait il en fut peiné, car il commençait à avoir de bons camarades dans le groupe et leur attitude présente le renvoyait à ses débuts, ou à l'époque où tout le monde, ou presque, était contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, le cœur douloureusement contracté, en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis, finalement, Alrim demanda :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? s'inquiéta Fili, qui éprouvait des picotements déplaisants dans les paumes.

De quoi l'accusait-on ? se demandait-il avec angoisse. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se mettre les autres à dos.

\- Tu es un prince ? Le neveu du seigneur Thorin ? C'est ce que tout le monde raconte. Certains disent même : son fils.

Fili éprouva d'abord du soulagement : ah bon, ce n'était que ça ? Puis son inquiétude lui revint, mais sous une nouvelle forme : il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que sa nouvelle identité puisse le faire rejeter des autres ou qu'on puisse la lui reprocher. Or il semblait que pour eux, cela avait de l'importance.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il très vite. Je veux dire : Thorin est mon oncle. Mon père...

Et là, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée d'orgueil avant d'achever :

\- Mon père s'appelait Fijar et n'était pas de ce clan.

(Il avait hésité à dire "notre" clan, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain, surtout avec cet accueil, d'en faire partie). Il dut cependant reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir ajouter :

\- Ça change quelque chose ?

Les autres jeunes nains le regardèrent encore un instant en silence et, finalement, Alrim lui sourit :

\- Non, répondit-il, et tous les autres parurent se détendre à l'unisson. Enfin, on se demandait si ça changerait quelque chose pour toi, tu comprends. Si tu nous prendrais de haut ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Moi ? Sûrement pas !

Fili était sincèrement heureux d'avoir retrouvé une famille, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et de penser que Kili et lui-même seraient désormais à l'abri de toutes les avanies qu'ils avaient pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Mais très franchement, que son oncle soit un prince, issu de la lignée des rois, ou qu'il soit sabotier, cela lui était parfaitement, mais alors parfaitement égal ! La vérité était que Thorin lui inspirait du respect et un début d'affection, mais ce n'était aucunement dû à son rang : cela viendrait plus tard. Bien plus tard. Quant au fait que son frère et lui-même portaient désormais, eux aussi, un titre royal, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avait seulement songé. C'était bien trop loin de toutes les préoccupations qui avaient été les leurs jusqu'à ce jour.

Fili fut soulagé de voir que ses compagnons paraissaient oublier leurs réticences et que Dwalin, de son côté, ne changeait strictement rien à son attitude envers lui. Cela d'ailleurs parut rassurer également les autres garçons. L'entraînement terminé, ils allèrent se baigner comme à l'habitude. Fili remarqua qu'on le chahutait peut-être un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire et supposa qu'on le mettait ainsi à l'épreuve. Il réagit avec naturel, ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait de toute façon, et tout rentra très vite dans l'ordre. Dès le lendemain, le sujet était oublié. Du moins, il n'y fut plus jamais fait la moindre allusion.

Kili de son côté avait rencontré des réticences identiques à la cuisine.

\- Non, mon petit Kili, avait dit Thalma lorsqu'il s'était présenté en fin d'après-midi (ses nouvelles activités lui ayant en effet pris du temps). Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Et puis tu ne devrais pas être ici. Plus maintenant.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Voyons, ce n'est plus ta place.

La naine sourit gentiment à l'enfant et ajouta :

\- Je vais te regretter, tu sais.

Cette réflexion ne fut pas du tout du goût de Kili, qui protesta :

\- Oncle Thorin a dit que je pouvais venir t'aider si je voulais !

\- Tu es sûr ? fit la naine, un peu étonnée.

\- Oui. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Fili, si tu ne me crois pas.

Thalma parut très dubitative : Fili ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimée et maintenant qu'il était devenu un prince, elle avait tendance à penser qu'on ne le verrait plus guère aux cuisines.

Elle se trompait : le garçon fit son apparition un peu plus tard, les cheveux encore humides après son bain, et il se jeta comme un affamé sur la pâtisserie qu'elle lui proposa.

Ainsi les anciennes habitudes perdurèrent, à peine changées. Fili venait presque chaque jour retrouver son frère après son entraînement et Kili tenait à ce que son amie Thalma lui donne quelque chose à faire lorsqu'il venait en cuisine. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, il lui racontait sa nouvelle vie et la cuisinière l'écoutait, attendrie, heureuse de voir combien le petit semblait s'épanouir et combien il devenait proche de son oncle.

\- Thalma, lui raconta un jour l'enfant, très excité. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai demandé à Thorin s'il pouvait m'apprendre à chasser...

Thalma éclata d'un grand rire clair :

\- Et ?

\- Il a dit oui ! Mais qu'il fallait attendre la fin de l'hiver.

La naine abandonna son ouvrage, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se pencha pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras :

\- Tu vois, mon petit chéri ? Je t'avais dit que ce jour viendrait.

\- C'est vrai ! opina Kili, les yeux brillants comme deux étoiles.

\- Quand tu seras plus grand et que tu iras chasser seul, tu verras comme je serais fière quand tu amèneras ton gibier pour que ton amie Thalma puisse le préparer !

\- Tu seras fière de moi ?

\- Oh oui !

En effet, ce jour viendrait. Et Thalma serrerait alors dans ses bras un Kili adolescent en s'exclamant qu'il était loin, bien loin, son petit marmiton d'autrefois. "Aujourd'hui tu es un chasseur et un guerrier"' ajouterait-elle, et ce serait alors le rire de Kili qui résonnerait dans la cuisine.

En attendant ces temps futurs, Kili n'avait jamais été si heureux de sa vie. Il raconta à Thorin ce que lui avait dit la naine et son oncle sourit, songeant qu'il avait eu raison de penser qu'une présence féminine serait profitable à son neveu. Ecoutant le babillage surexcité du jeune nain et regardant son visage animé, il se dit encore qu'il aurait commis une grosse erreur en le privant de cela.

Même Fili avait fini par vaincre ses réticences à l'endroit de Thalma. Il était vrai aussi qu'il se sentait bien mieux, désormais. Sa vie était stable, il n'avait plus rien à redouter et les choses ne lui paraissaient plus aussi sombres qu'auparavant. Et puis, comment résister à la joie de son jeune frère ? Fili non plus n'oublierait pas les cuisines : des années plus tard, alors devenu adulte, il conserverait l'habitude de venir réclamer un petit en-cas de temps en temps. Et Thalma, qui aurait alors des mèches grises dans son opulente crinière rousse, rirait en lui donnant une part de gâteau ou un fruit, rappelant sans aigreur au jeune guerrier qu'il serait alors le petit garçon farouche qu'il avait été.

Ainsi va la vie.

Quant à Mila, lorsque la nouvelle de la parenté de Thorin avec les deux orphelins était arrivée à ses oreilles, elle l'avait accueillie avec son flegme habituel. Elle n'avait dit mot et n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes. Pourtant, ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux purent constater qu'une flamme victorieuse brûlait dans ses yeux, qui persista durant plusieurs semaines. Elle était heureuse. Une sensation qu'il lui semblait redécouvrir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé le moindre sentiment de bonheur depuis la chute d'Erebor et la mort des siens. Mais que des enfants perdus ne le soient plus, oui, ça la rendait heureuse.

Mila était positivement enchantée du changement survenu. Non pas parce que cela la déchargeait d'une grosse part de ses responsabilités envers Fili et Kili. Non. Elle était enchantée de ce qui leur arrivait, tout simplement. Dans ses rêves (tout le monde a le droit de rêver) elle avait parfois imaginé qu'un jour, qui sait, une famille d'Ered Luin déciderait peut-être d'adopter les deux garçons. La manière dont les choses tournaient en définitive était encore meilleure. Sans doute la présence d'une mère leur manquerait-elle toujours. Heureusement que Kili, notamment, avait noué des liens étroits avec Thalma, cela compenserait un peu. N'empêche. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de mieux à ces enfants, estimait Mila, que retrouver leurs véritables racines et leur véritable parentèle.

Peut-être même que secrètement, malgré une pointe de tristesse, la naine était également contente pour Thorin, elle qui savait très précisément ce que l'on éprouve à perdre tous les siens. Elle-même n'aurait jamais cette chance de retrouver l'un de ses proches mais elle trouvait réconfortant de penser que, parfois, un miracle peut se produire. Que la destinée n'est pas toujours aussi inflexible qu'elle le parait.

Tout en conservant par ailleurs ses fonctions d'intendante, Mila fut donc promue gouvernante des deux jeunes princes : elle continuerait à veiller à ce que leurs vêtements ainsi que leur literie soient propres et adaptés, leur chambre à peu près en ordre, s'occuperait d'eux lorsque ses affaires et la nécessité appelleraient Thorin à quitter la cité. De leur côté, expliqua ce dernier, les enfants devaient s'efforcer de lui simplifier la tâche et ils étaient priés non seulement de se montrer courtois envers elle mais encore de reconnaître les services qu'elle leur rendait.

D'abord réticents (méfiants, surtout), les garçons se rendirent compte que finalement les choses ne se passaient pas trop mal. Plutôt bien, même. Les choses allaient même très bien lorsque vint le jour où Thorin informa ses neveux qu'il allait devoir s'absenter plusieurs semaines de suite et qu'eux-mêmes resteraient à la garde de Mila.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

 **00000000000000000**

 **Initialement, "la première séparation" faisait partie de ce bonus mais, finalement, je l'ai coupé en deux. Il y avait trop de décalage entre le début et la fin (aucun rapport, quoi).**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	31. Bonus 2 : La première séparation

**Bon ben… du coup la suite, coupée la semaine dernière.**

 **00000000000000**

Curieusement, une fois leurs nouvelles habitudes prises, les rapports de Fili et Kili avec Mila s'améliorèrent considérablement. Peut-être là encore était-ce dû en grande partie au fait de se sentir désormais aimés et en sécurité. Au fil du temps, leurs relations devinrent même presque cordiales. Au fond, comme Kili l'avait dit lorsque son frère et lui-même s'étaient égarés dans la tempête de neige, Mila ne leur avait jamais fait de mal. Avec le temps, ils finirent par comprendre que s'ils l'avaient détestée au début, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle leur faisait peur et qu'il est naturel de détester ce que l'on craint. Mila n'était pas d'un abord très riant et elle leur avait dès le premier instant imposé tant de choses nouvelles pour eux qu'ils avaient en fait cristallisé toutes leurs frayeurs sur elle.

A vrai dire, la première fois que Thorin dut s'absenter en laissant ses neveux à Ered Luin, Fili et Kili furent un peu rassurés de penser que ce serait Mila qui s'occuperait d'eux en son absence : la séparation à venir les terrifiait. Il leur semblait qu'un nouveau drame se préparait et que leurs vies risquaient à nouveau d'être bouleversées, mais cette fois dans le mauvais sens du terme. Comme à la mort de leur mère.

Mila étant un élément stable et familier pour eux, ils ne seraient pas trop dépaysés et cela leur convenait tout à fait : ils auraient été paniqués par l'intrusion d'un inconnu dans leur vie dans de telles circonstances. L'idée de devoir rester plusieurs semaines « seuls » avec Mila ne les gênait plus vraiment…. Au fond, ce serait un peu comme à leur arrivée à Ered Luin. Ils n'étaient guère effrayés non plus par les fausses mises en garde de Thorin, dont ils n'étaient dupes ni les uns ni les autres :

\- Je compte sur vous deux pour vous tenir tranquilles en mon absence. Pas de bêtises et pas d'inventions farfelues, compris ? Je vous fais confiance. Attention, Mila me racontera tout : si elle a quoi que ce soit à vous reprocher, vous pouvez compter que je vous tirerais les oreilles !

Thorin savait mieux que personne qu'à moins d'un événement très grave, Mila en fait ne lui dirait rien du tout, même si les garçons faisaient des bêtises. Et tant mieux, au fond : ainsi, rien ne viendrait gâcher ses retrouvailles avec ses neveux.

En dépit de tout cela, à mesure que le jour du départ approchait, Fili et Kili ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se souvenir que leur mère autrefois les avait confiés à Frégor et que, dès qu'elle n'avait plus été là, les choses avaient dégénéré… Comme toujours, Fili s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, mais sa nervosité augmentait de jour en jour. Quant à Kili, il ne fit nul mystère de son appréhension.

\- Tu reviendras, Thorin ? demanda-t-il au moins vingt fois.

\- Bien sûr, Kili. Mais même si je ne revenais pas tu ne serais pas seul, pas perdu. Tu es en sûreté à Ered Luin. Tu es parmi les tiens.

\- Mais tu reviendras, dis ? Tu vas pas nous laisser ?

Thorin allait expliquer que les chemins de la Terre du Milieu ne sont pas toujours très sûrs et que nul, qui quitte sa demeure, n'est jamais totalement assuré d'y revenir, mais il sentit l'enfant si effrayé qu'il décida de passer cela sous silence.

\- Je reviendrai, dit-il seulement. C'est promis.

Pour dédramatiser la séparation toute proche, il ajouta :

\- Et peut-être bien que je ramènerais quelque chose pour chacun de vous, ton frère et toi. On verra.

D'abord surpris (il n'avait pas souvenir avoir jamais reçu un cadeau de toute sa vie), Kili se mit soudain à sautiller d'excitation :

\- Tu nous ramèneras quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : « peut-être », Kili, répondit Thorin avec une gravité feinte. Tu devras attendre mon retour pour savoir.

\- Oh non, dis-moi !

\- Pas question.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Rien à faire.

\- S'il te plaaaîîîît !

\- Tu ne sauras rien. Y réfléchir pendant que je serais parti te fera passer le temps.

C'était peut-être basique mais cela avait fonctionné. Kili avait oublié ses craintes pour ne plus penser qu'à ce mystérieux « quelque chose » que « peut-être » son oncle ramènerait pour eux. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Thorin prit l'habitude de toujours revenir avec des cadeaux pour les enfants quand il partait. Et cela continua à fonctionner durant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient jugés suffisamment matures pour l'accompagner dans ses déplacements : la perspective de la surprise à venir atténuait l'anxiété et le chagrin de la séparation. Quant à Thorin, il devait s'avouer que lorsqu'il choisissait les présents qu'il allait rapporter à ses neveux, il éprouvait lui-même un certain plaisir anticipé à imaginer leurs réactions. Ce qui l'amenait d'ailleurs régulièrement à se moquer de lui-même :

\- Je deviens bêtement sentimental, avec l'âge, se disait-il avec ironie. Je finirais complètement gâteux, si ça continue.

Réflexions qu'il oubliait totalement en voyant les yeux brillants d'anticipation des enfants à son retour.

A vrai dire, cette première fois fut mémorable. Fili et Kili s'efforcèrent (avec plus ou moins de succès selon les jours) de se conformer aux directives de leur oncle durant son absence. Il y eut des ratés cependant, qui nourrirent ensuite leurs inquiétudes. Oui, ils étaient inquiets. Mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que l'on aurait pu imaginer : à son habitude, Mila était très silencieuse. Et si elle n'avait aucune intention de raconter quoi que ce soit à Thorin à son retour, elle le gardait pour elle. Fili et Kili pensaient donc qu'elle lui rapporterait leurs écarts de conduite. Oh non, ils n'avaient pas peur d'être grondés. Leur inquiétude était d'un autre ordre : est-ce que Thorin les aimerait moins lorsqu'il saurait qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à se montrer exemplaires durant son absence ? Pour avoir été trop tôt sevrés d'amour, les deux jeunes nains en étaient désormais affamés.

Le prince d'Ered-Luin revint un soir, assez tard. Déchaînés, les deux enfants furent impossibles toutes la soirée. Ils alternaient les questions, les commentaires, les récits de ce qu'avaient été pour eux ces cinq longues semaines... C'était assez infernal et Thorin en eut vite assez.

\- Allez vous coucher, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. Il est tard et vous me donnez mal à la tête.

Peine perdue. Les garçons faisaient la sourde oreille. Leur oncle finit par perdre patience et empoigna soudain Fili à bras-le-corps pour le coucher à plat ventre sur son épaule, indifférent à ses protestations et ses ruades.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, gronda-t-il.

\- Lâche-moi !

Le guerrier ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, d'autant moins qu'un cri de guerre venait de retentir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une petite silhouette aux cheveux bruns se catapulta vers lui :

\- Laisse mon frère tranquille !

Kili était si bien lancé qu'il ne put s'arrêter à temps et se heurta rudement aux jambes de son oncle. Ce fut comme s'il avait heurté un mur. Aussi se retrouva-t-il assis par terre, un peu sonné.

\- Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention et regarder ou tu vas ? le gronda Thorin.

\- Thorin, lâche-moi ! continuait à s'égosiller Fili en se débattant.

Pas plus que précédemment, l'intéressé ne jugea bon d'obtempérer ou de répondre. Il se pencha et, de son bras libre, saisit Kili qu'il hissa à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Puis, ainsi chargé de ses neveux, l'un étourdi, l'autre gigotant comme un goujon pris dans une épuisette, le prince nain se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants et, abaissant son épaule, déchargea Fili sur son lit. Le garçon s'enfonça un instant dans l'épaisseur de son édredon et se redressa en crachant comme un chat en colère :

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me porte !

\- Dans ce cas, répondit tranquillement Thorin, qui était en train de déposer Kili sur son propre lit, la prochaine fois tu iras te coucher tout seul quand je te le dirai.

Par manière de représailles, le plus jeune des enfants empoigna les tresses de son oncle et fit mine de s'y accrocher. Thorin lui pinça doucement le nez.

\- Baaaiiiis ! protesta Kili en lâchant prise.

\- Ça suffit, les garçons, fit Thorin d'un ton ferme. Vous m'avez l'air bien énervés, ce soir. Il est grand temps de dormir.

Ce fut aussitôt un concert de protestations véhémentes de part et d'autre :

\- J'ai pas sommeil !

\- Tu viens à peine de rentrer !

\- Je veux une histoire !

\- J'ai pas envie de dormir !

\- Chante-nous une chanson !

Etc.

\- Par Durin ! Vous allez vous taire ?! Vous voulez que je vous aide à dormir, moi ?

Ce ton-là, les deux frères avaient appris à le connaître et le silence se fit immédiatement. Radouci, Thorin expliqua :

\- Il est vraiment tard et demain il faut que vous soyez en forme.

\- Pourquoi ? risqua Fili.

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Une surprise ? piailla Kili en se redressant comme un ressort. C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Un simple regard lui fit prudemment fermer son bec et il se recoucha docilement. Mais, comme il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher, il chuchota rapidement :

\- C'est quoi la surprise, oncle Thorin ? Tu avais dit...

Kili avait peine à tenir en place et ses yeux brillaient dans son visage animé :

\- … tu avais dit que tu nous ramènerais peut-être quelque chose.

\- Hum...

\- Oncle Thorin !

Le ton cette fois était suppliant.

\- C'est quoi la surprise ?

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

Kili allait protester encore mais Thorin le devança :

\- Il faut dormir, maintenant. Le matin sera là en un instant et tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Il s'assura que les deux enfants se glissaient bien sous leurs couvertures, leur laissa le temps de trouver une position confortable puis souffla la chandelle.

Il atteignait la porte quand la voix de Fili s'éleva derrière lui :

\- Thorin...

Le prince se retourna.

\- Oui, Fili ?

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour.

Un simple murmure dans le noir. Presque gêné. Comme si Fili se jugeait trop grand pour exprimer ses sentiments. Aussitôt, la voix de Kili fit chorus :

\- Tu ne partiras plus jamais, hein ?

Thorin soupira.

\- Ça malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous le promettre.

Il coupa court à la protestation du petit :

\- Tu comprendras ça en grandissant, Kili. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie. Mais pour le moment je suis là. Et toi, tu vas te dépêcher de dormir et de faire de beaux rêves jusqu'à demain.

Il laissa ses neveux apaisés.

Au matin, tout paraissait définitivement rentré dans l'ordre. A ceci près que Kili était tellement impatient de découvrir "la surprise" qu'il rechignait à manger.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas pris ton petit déjeuner ! le menaça son oncle.

Mais il souriait d'un air mystérieux et les garçons, n'y tenant plus, se levèrent de table pour entamer autour de lui une danse de guerre frénétique :

\- C'est quoi, la surprise ?

\- Oncle Thorin, dis-nous !

\- Tu as promis !

\- Allez, dis-nous !

Thorin les fit languir juste ce qu'il fallait avant de leur demander de l'accompagner. Inutile de dire que les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et bondirent comme des cabris à ses côtés ! Chemin faisant, ils faisaient mille suppositions à voix haute, auxquelles Thorin ne répondait mot.

La vérité commença à se faire jour lorsqu'il les mena jusqu'aux écuries. Du coup, les deux frères devinrent muets. Ils n'osaient plus rien dire, comme lorsqu'on retient les dernières bribes de sommeil pour ne pas sortir trop vite d'un beau rêve que l'on aimerait voir durer. Et pourtant... Thorin s'arrêta devant une vaste stalle dans laquelle deux poneys mâchonnaient goulûment le foin dont débordait leur râtelier. L'un était de la race habituelle, d'un beau gris pommelé, avec une longue queue et une crinière brillante.

L'autre, qu'ils prirent d'abord pour un poulain, était plus petit, plus trapu - en fait il ressemblait un peu, il faut l'avouer, à un tonneau sur pattes- et il était tout blanc. Avec une crinière épaisse qu'il secouait régulièrement et d'immenses yeux noirs, pareils à des lacs de montagne.

Muets de saisissement, les deux frères ne pipaient plus mots et dévoraient des yeux les deux bêtes.

\- Ils sont à vous, dit Thorin, qui souriait. Kili, j'en ai trouvé un à ta taille. Ou plutôt une, c'est une ponette. A vous de leur donner des noms.

Un instant plus tard il chancelait, malgré sa robuste stature, sous l'assaut de ses neveux qui se jetaient à son cou -à sa taille dans le cas de Kili- et, jouant le jeu, se laissait tomber dans la paille, entraînant les enfants dans sa chute. Ce fut une belle mêlée.

\- Assez, maintenant, finit par dire Thorin en essayant de se dépêtrer des bras qui l'étouffaient. Arrêtez ça, galopins.

Il riait, il avait de la paille dans les cheveux et dans la barbe, les enfants riaient, guère plus soignés, les chevaux, intéressés et curieux, tendaient leurs naseaux soyeux dans leur direction, ce fut l'un dans l'autre un grand moment de bonheur.

La matinée passa vite, Fili et Kili étrillèrent soigneusement les robes de leurs poneys, discutèrent sans fin pour leur trouver des noms -mais c'était si difficile qu'à l'heure du déjeuner ils n'étaient toujours pas décidés,- allèrent voler des pommes à la cuisine pour les offrir à leurs montures (Thalma, comme toujours, se fit leur complice), bref, ils furent très occupés.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent manger, ils croisèrent Balin qui leur sourit :

\- Et alors ? fit-il. Vous n'êtes pas venus étudier, aujourd'hui ? J'en parlerai à votre oncle.

C'était, bien sûr, une plaisanterie, d'autant que Thorin savait mieux que personne à quoi ils avaient passé leurs temps. Le vieux Balin fut à son tour assailli par une tornade d'explications, descriptions, commentaires enthousiastes. Il en riait tout son saoul dans sa barbe grise lorsqu'enfin il put poursuivre son chemin.

Naturellement, à présent Fili et Kili attendaient l'occasion de monter leurs poneys. Tous deux savaient déjà plus ou moins se tenir à cheval mais, bien entendu, les leçons qu'ils avaient reçues ne pouvaient se comparer au plaisir de chevaucher leurs propres chevaux. Plus précisément, ils auraient voulu pouvoir sortir avec eux et faire une promenade dans la montagne. Seuls, il n'y fallait pas songer. Il faudrait attendre que Thorin puisse les accompagner. Une fois à table, entre deux bouchées, les garçons ne parlèrent que de cela.

\- Il faudra d'abord les habituer à vous, répondait Thorin en prenant un air distrait, presque agacé par cette tornade verbale.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais quand est-ce que...

\- Fili, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Kili, regarde ce que tu fais, tu en mets plein la table ! J'ai quelques occupations, vous savez ? Je rentre à peine de voyage. J'ai beaucoup à faire. Pour le moment, il faut retourner à vos leçons.

Pour Fili, les leçons de l'après-midi consistaient en un entraînement guerrier. Il aimait ça, d'habitude, et il était sincèrement heureux du retour du Dwalin, car son remplaçant, eh bien... eh bien ce n'était pas pareil, là ! Mais ce jour-là il avait vraiment autre chose en tête.

Il était dit cependant que la journée réservait encore d'autres surprises aux deux frères. En effet, ils furent libérés de leurs obligations bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'espéraient et leur joie ne connut plus de borne lorsque Thorin leur proposa la sortie dont ils rêvaient.

Le printemps était bien avancé et déjà s'annonçaient les premières prémices de l'été. Une douce brise agitait avec légèreté les branches des arbres, les insectes bourdonnaient et les enfants étaient ivres de bonheur.

Qui leur eut dit, un an plus tôt, que la vie pouvait ressembler à cela aurait été considéré comme un fameux menteur !


	32. Bonus 3 : Un an plus tard

**Hem… normalement, ces bonus sont supposés apporter quelque chose à l'histoire elle-même, donner des détails supplémentaires etc. J'avoue, ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci, qui aurait davantage eu sa place dans** _ **Souvenirs d'enfance**_ **qu'ici. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à le poster, mais ma fois comme il est écrit (et que je n'ai pas envie de reprendre l'autre fic)…**

 **Vous avez le droit de ne pas lire et d'attendre le prochain bonus : on y verra que Fili et Kili n'ont pas encore totalement « digéré » leur lourd passé.**

 **OO**

 **Le Poussin Fou : Oui, pour le moment c'est du tout mignon. Mais le tout dernier bonus le sera nettement moins.**

 **000**

Un peu plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis que Fili et Kili étaient arrivés dans les Montagnes Bleues. La fête du solstice d'hiver approchait et ils s'en réjouissaient comme tous les autres, tout en se remémorant les souvenirs de l'année précédente :

\- En tous les cas, disait Kili, si tu veux faire l'imbécile dans les cheminées, ce sera sans moi !

\- Oh ça va, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça pendant quatre-vingt-dix ans, non ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas...

\- C'est tellement mesquin, Kili...

\- Je m'en fiche.

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient encore plus heureux, à l'idée de la soirée à venir, qu'ils l'avaient été un an plus tôt. Aujourd'hui ils se sentaient tellement intégrés, tellement semblables à tous les autres... ils avaient même des vêtements de fête, tout récemment cousus, comme tout un chacun à Ered Luin. Et ils se réjouissaient d'avance de pouvoir s'amuser avec leurs amis respectifs. C'est Kili qui le premier avait abordé le sujet :

\- Dis, Fili... Ça t'embêterait si le soir de la fête j'allais m'asseoir avec Ori ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit sincèrement l'aîné.

En fait ça l'arrangeait bien : il pourrait donc s'installer avec Alrim et les autres et passer la soirée avec eux, sans se sentir coupable d'abandonner son frère (à terme cependant, les deux garçons s'arrangèrent quand même pour être assis non loin l'un de l'autre, chacun avec son ou ses compagnons. Cela continuait à les rassurer).

Pourtant, il se produisit bel et bien un incident qui faillit tout compromettre. Fili et Kili avaient tous deux appris les rudiments de l'équitation et ils étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre des poneys que Thorin leur avait offerts. Pourtant, ils rêvaient tous deux de pouvoir chevaucher les béliers que les nains utilisaient chaque fois qu'il leur fallait parcourir la montagne, l'agilité de ces bêtes faisant merveille en terrain accidenté. Les poneys n'étaient utilisés que pour se rendre dans les cités des hommes afin d'y commercer. Thorin toutefois était inflexible : il estimait ses neveux encore trop jeunes et trop inexpérimentés pour monter des béliers, animaux très vifs aux réactions souvent imprévisibles.

\- Plus tard, disait-il chaque fois que ce sujet revenait sur le tapis. Apprenez déjà à maîtriser parfaitement un cheval et nous verrons.

Les garçons soupiraient mais s'inclinaient. Jusqu'à cet après-midi d'hiver à la fois clair et sec, où un groupe d'adolescent obtint la permission de sortir avec les béliers. La neige tombée durant les derniers jours avait durci sous l'effet du gel et un soleil glacial la faisait scintiller. Kili qui était en train de panser sa ponette en racontant toutes sortes de choses confidentielles dans la grande oreille sensible ne sut pas résister. Il en rêvait depuis trop longtemps. Il se glissa subrepticement de l'autre côté des écuries alors que les autres jeunes nains sortaient, trouva une selle (en réalité une simple couverture qu'il sangla non sans difficulté sur le dos laineux de l'animal) et l'enfourcha.

Le cœur battant d'enthousiasme, le jeune garçon dirigea sa monture vers la sortie extérieure des écuries en se disant que Thorin exagérait de beaucoup et que c'était très facile. Un palefrenier le vit passer, parut surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire, pensant que le gamin était avec les autres. Il lui paraissait bien un peu jeune pour ça, certes, mais il arborait un air tellement sûr de lui...

Kili et sa monture parvinrent à l'extérieur et le jeune garçon, heureux comme un roi, talonna l'animal qui bondit aussitôt en avant. "Bondir" était le mot juste : la bête progressait par sauts, totalement différemment d'un cheval, secouant rudement son cavalier qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Eeeeeeeh ! hurla le jeune nain en se cramponnant de toutes ses forces.

Déjà, le bélier se dressait sur ses pattes postérieures pour escalader une paroi qui parut à Kili presque verticale.

\- Oh, arrête, oh...

Rien à faire. Sentant l'inexpérience de celui qui le montait et agacé par ses gestes maladroits, l'animal fonça, allant à sa fantaisie, Kili étant incapable de le diriger et cherchant seulement à ne pas être désarçonné.

Cela dura un temps puis le bélier, de plus en plus énervé, s'ébroua d'un coup sec et Kili roula sur le sol. A cet endroit, exposé en permanence au grand vent du nord, il n'y avait presque pas de neige. En revanche, les cailloux étaient aussi nombreux que pointus et l'enfant ne les sentit que trop bien tandis qu'il dévalait la pente sur plusieurs mètres, y déchirant à la fois ses vêtements et sa chair. Enfin il se redressa, hébété, le corps meurtri, tandis que sa monture disparaissait entre deux rochers.

\- Ho là là... gémit Kili.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il tenta de se repérer aux sommets des montagnes, comme Fili et lui-même l'avaient fait durant tout l'été au cours de leurs explorations, mais il comprit vite que pour pouvoir rentrer, il allait lui falloir trouver un sentier. Un sentier... alors qu'il était perdu au milieu de nulle part !

Cela lui prit des heures, à escalader des rochers et à descendre des parois plus ou moins abruptes (non sans glisser encore plusieurs fois et y gagner des accrocs ainsi que des écorchures supplémentaires), obligé parfois de faire de longs détours pour trouver un endroit praticable. En hiver, la nuit tombe tôt. Surtout en montagne. Perdu dans la nuit, Kili fit un effort sur lui-même pour vaincre la peur : il se sentait bien seul et les souvenirs de la "fuite" qui avait si mal tourné lui revenaient en foule à l'esprit. Heureusement que durant la belle saison Fili et lui avaient beaucoup parcouru la montagne alentours de leur nouveau chez eux. Cela permit à l'enfant de s'orienter. Et il éprouva un vif soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin, au loin, la tache de lumière qui indiquait l'entrée d'Ered Luin. Oh oui, il était vraiment heureux de rentrer chez lui, Kili... de retrouver la sécurité et le confort de sa cité. Même s'il savait que Thorin ne serait pas content et ne se priverait certainement pas de le faire savoir. Ce soir, le coup du regard de martyr ne fonctionnerait pas, Kili le savait. Même Fili serait sans doute fâché, pour s'être fait du souci durant les dernières heures. Cela navrait l'enfant, qui était extrêmement sensible au mécontentement de ses proches, surtout s'il était en cause. Mais cela n'ôtait rien à son soulagement qui, en l'occurrence, l'emportait sur l'appréhension. En réalité, il est bien doux de savoir que l'on possède un foyer et que l'on y a sa place. Pour n'avoir pas toujours possédé ce luxe, le jeune garçon l'appréciait au centuple. N'empêche que la sentinelle, à l'entrée des cavernes, donna le ton général en levant les bras au ciel :

\- Te voilà, toi ? Mais d'où viens-tu ? On te cherche partout ! Ton oncle aura deux mots à te dire, à mon avis...

Cela ne manqua pas : Thorin et Fili terminaient de souper du bout des dents, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre, quand Kili poussa la porte.

\- D'où sors-tu ? tonna Thorin, qui s'apprêtait à retourner se joindre aux recherches, en le voyant entrer. Et...

Il détailla le gamin des pieds à la tête :

\- Et dans quel état es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Quelques laborieuses explications plus tard, le prince d'Ered Luin fronça les sourcils d'un air fort peu engageant et jeta d'un ton rogue :

\- Le dîner est presque froid. Dépêche-toi de manger, je m'occuperai de toi après.

Kili obéit en silence tandis que Fili, tout en faisant mine de rassembler les assiettes vides pour faciliter la tâche de celui qui allait venir les chercher, se creusait la tête pour tenter de minimiser les choses. Du moment que Kili était rentré et qu'il ne paraissait pas sérieusement blessé... Dès que le jeune garçon eut terminé son repas, Thorin lui fit poser son assiette sur la pile puis se tourna vers Fili :

\- Va te coucher, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais mon oncle...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Fili.

Après avoir lancé un regard navré à son petit frère, le garçon traîna les pieds sans enthousiasme vers le couloir des chambres.

\- Laisse la porte ouverte, fit Thorin.

Fili grimaça. Il avait eu l'intention de rester caché derrière cette porte pour surveiller ce qui allait se passer. Mais son oncle, visiblement, le savait très bien. Le garçon s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir lui-même ce qu'il allait dire. Thorin le prit de vitesse

\- Va te coucher, Fili, répéta-t-il calmement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune nain hésita à laisser cette porte là entrouverte mais il se douta que Thorin attendait de l'entendre se refermer.

\- Tes vêtements sont en lambeaux... dépêche-toi de te déshabiller, Kili, que je vois si tu es blessé, fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

Une fois le battant refermé derrière lui, le garçon demeura un instant immobile en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Il ne lui fera rien, dit-il à voix haute, pour se rassurer.

Enfin bon, il allait sans doute lui faire quelques remontrances et, pour être honnête, Kili ne les avait pas volées. Rien de plus. Non, rien de plus.

Pendant que son grand frère tentait ainsi de se raisonner lui-même, Kili retirait ses vêtements en grimaçant, car tout son corps lui faisait mal. Lorsqu'il fut à demi nu, Thorin hocha sombrement la tête en examinant la multitude d'écorchures qui couvrait son corps.

\- Te voilà bien arrangé, grogna-t-il. Mais tu l'as cherché.

\- Je sais, murmura l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi ?

\- Je voulais seulement faire comme les autres, balbutia Kili, penaud.

Le roi déchu secoua la tête d'un air affligé, comme consterné par la sottise d'une telle réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? demanda t-il d'un ton abrupt. Je te flanque une paire de gifles tout de suite ou bien je t'interdis d'aller à la fête du solstice d'hiver dans trois jours ?

Kili avala de travers et leva son regard sombre vers son oncle, horrifié par cette dernière perspective.

\- Je préfère les gifles, chuchota-t-il.

Au moins ce serait tout de suite terminé, pensait-il. Thorin ne l'avait encore jamais frappé et Kili ne pouvait plus, vraiment plus désormais, imaginer qu'il le battrait comme... comme certains l'avaient fait, autrefois, dans une autre vie. Allons, une paire de claques, ce serait vite passé. Rien à voir avec le fait de manquer la fête, surtout _cette_ fête, et surtout cette année, qui serait forcément mille fois mieux que l'année précédente, dont il conservait cependant un merveilleux souvenir. Et puis honnêtement, question claques, Kili était blindé.

Thorin cependant se borna à effleurer les cheveux bruns d'une pichenette avant d'aller chercher un linge propre et une petite flasque de terre brune, puis de nettoyer toutes les écorchures de l'enfant, qui grinça des dents et se tortilla tant et plus durant toute l'opération mais s'abstint héroïquement de se plaindre, malgré la piqûre de la décoction désinfectante.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Thorin jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage de Kili. En tombant, ce dernier s'était écorché le museau et le sang lui barbouillait la joue. Le prince versa encore quelques gouttes de la mixture fabriquée par Oïn pour désinfecter les plaies sur un coin de tissu propre puis chercha le regard de son neveu :

\- N'ai pas peur.

Il préférait prévenir, avant d'approcher sa main du visage de l'enfant. Il savait comment réagissaient les deux frères à toute approche pouvant présenter une menace. Kili ne bougea pas. Evitant les gestes brusques, Thorin lui nettoya la frimousse, s'assurant en même temps que les entailles dont elle s'ornait à présent n'étaient pas profondes et se refermeraient sans difficulté, puis il reboucha la petite flasque brune.

\- C'est bon, dit-il enfin. Va te coucher, maintenant. Mais si tu recommences ça ne se passera pas aussi bien. C'est compris ?

Kili fit signe que oui, ramassa ses vêtements déchirés et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin et se retourna :

\- Oncle Thorin... je pourrai aller à la fête du solstice ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Après tout, songeait-il, dévoré d'anxiété, il n'avait pas reçu les gifles promises. Non pas qu'il s'ennuie après. Mais alors pas du tout. Il avait, pensait-il parfois, reçu suffisamment de coups et de torgnoles pour tout le reste de sa vie. Mais à choisir... L'ombre d'un sourire joua sur le visage de Thorin.

\- Oui, dit-il. Si tu te conduis bien jusque là, tu pourras y aller.

Kili retrouva aussitôt son sourire.

\- Je serai sage ! assura-t-il.

\- J'y compte bien. File, maintenant.

Kili déguerpit, soulagé. Fili l'attendait, bien éveillé, et le détailla des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il poussa la porte. Puis il soupira et, comme son oncle, constata :

\- Tu t'es bien arrangé.

\- Ben oui, je suis tombé. Et après j'ai glissé en descendant dans les rochers, pour trouver un chemin.

\- Pfff... idiot ! grommela Fili en s'installant bien confortablement dans son lit. Franchement, tu n'es pas malin.

\- Mais je pouvais pas savoir, moi, que ça se passerait comme ça.

\- Idiot ! grommela à nouveau Fili.

Il y eut un petit silence puis l'aîné demanda, par pur acquis de conscience :

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec Thorin ?

A voir le visage souriant de Kili et son pas sautillant, Fili connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Il l'avait posée presque machinalement, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. En fait, son cadet paraissait gai comme un pinson, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait vraiment été réprimandé. Tout en enfilant ses vêtements de nuit, le petit détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire malicieux et s'efforça de prendre une voix dramatique pour répondre :

\- Il m'a giflé…

Mais Fili ne fut pas dupe. Kili semblait bien trop guilleret et sa voix sonnait faux.

\- Il n'a pas dû frapper bien fort, persifla-t-il. Tu n'as même pas les joues rouges.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il éprouva un petit frisson en repensant à l'époque où son frère et lui-même avaient le visage bleu, ou noir, ou même parfois verdâtre, à force de corrections aussi violentes qu'injustifiées.

\- Je t'assure, insistait cependant Kili, la voix pleine de grelots de rire qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser, il m'a tapé sur la tête…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ricana Fili. Elle est vide, ta tête !

Un an plus tôt, jamais aucun des deux garçons n'aurait pu plaisanter d'un tel sujet. Jamais. Eux-mêmes ne mesuraient pas vraiment le chemin parcouru et, histoire de punir son frère de ses mensonges, ainsi peut-être que de l'inquiétude qu'il avait nourri à son sujet en ne le voyant pas rentrer, Fili fronça le nez et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- Dis donc, tes vêtements puent la chèvre, ça empeste !

\- Mila ne va pas être contente, admit Kili, ils sont tout déchirés.

\- Peut-être qu'elle aussi va te taper sur la tête ? lança l'aîné, qui savait bien que tel ne serait pas le cas mais que Mila en effet ne se priverait pas de grogner. En attendant, ça pue ! Tu aurais dû les laisser dans l'autre pièce.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas. Thorin m'aurait grondé. Il n'aime pas qu'on laisse traîner nos affaires.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas dormir avec cette odeur !

Kili haussa les épaules et se fourra dans son lit. Fili lui lança son oreiller à la figure. Un instant plus tard, la bataille de polochons faisait rage. Elle ne se calma que lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Thorin passa la tête par l'entrebâillement :

\- Cessez de chahuter, les garçons. Il faut dormir, maintenant.

Hilares, les deux enfants se remirent dans leurs lits en pouffant tant et plus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.


	33. Bonus 4 : Réminiscences

Fili s'était blessé sur les terrains d'entrainement. Son bras portait une vilaine coupure et, en outre, le coude était luxé. Peut-être était-ce en raison de la douleur que cette nuit-là le garçon rêva de Carnoval. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans les montagnes.

Il se revoyait sur la place du marché. Il était perdu au milieu de tous ces humains adultes tellement plus grands que lui, proposant aux passants le bâton avec lequel il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner à l'épée. Cela lui fendait le cœur de s'en séparer mais il lui fallait impérati-vement ramener quelques sous à la maison et il n'avait aucun autre moyen. Naturellement, dans la réalité le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais proposé aux gens de leur vendre un bâton. Pourquoi pas un caillou ramassé sur le sol ? Mais dans son rêve, cette logique était abolie et sa tentative n'apparaissait pas absurde. Sauf que voilà, il ne trouvait pas d'acheteur. Confusément, Fili savait qu'il y avait eu une vie meilleure que celle-là, dans un autre lieu, avec d'autres gens, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Cela lui ferait trop mal.

Puis, c'était le crépuscule et il rentrait à pas lents, les poches vides. Il tenait toujours son bâton à la main mais il hésitait à le ramener chez lui, car il craignait que Frégor s'en serve pour lui cogner dessus. Kili ne serait d'ailleurs pas épargné non plus. Sans doute vaudrait-il mieux abandonner ce morceau de bois n'importe où dans la rue. Pourtant, Fili hésitait. Il n'avait pas eu de chance aujourd'hui mais peut-être qu'il parviendrait à le vendre demain, ou un autre jour. Et peut-être pas, bien sûr. Sans compter qu'il se pouvait que Frégor, s'il rentrait ivre, le lui casse sur le dos à force de lui taper dessus. Ainsi il aurait tout perdu : il n'aurait plus rien à vendre ET il aurait été battu. Fili en était là de ses tristes pensées lorsque, sans prévenir, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Fili.

Le jeune garçon se jeta en avant pour échapper à son agresseur inconnu et... ouvrit les yeux, à demi assis dans son lit, tous les muscles tendus.

\- Doucement, fit une voix paisible. Je t'ai fait peur ?

Fili se détendit à mesure que ses yeux clairs bondissaient de droite et de gauche, reconnaissant le visage de Thorin, dont la main en effet reposait sur son épaule, puis sur le décor familier de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kili dans les Montagnes Bleues, enfin sur Kili lui-même qui s'étirait en bâillant dans le lit voisin du sien... Le soulagement envahit le jeune nain et le submergea.

\- Non, répondit-il enfin. J'étais en train de rêver...

\- Navré de te réveiller au milieu d'un rêve, répondit Thorin en souriant, mais il est l'heure de te lever.

Il se redressa et retira sa main.

\- Je suis tellement content, dit Fili spontanément, tellement content que nous vivions ici avec toi !

Thorin fut secrètement touché de cette déclaration. Fili n'était pas démonstratif, ce qu'il ne lui reprochait pas car il ne l'était guère lui-même, Balin le taquinant d'ailleurs volontiers à ce sujet. Mais la sincérité du jeune garçon en cet instant ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave qui, pour la circonstance, était éton-namment douce. J'ai l'impression que tu ne faisais pas un très beau rêve, Fili.

\- Non, admit le garçon. Je rêvais de Carnoval.

Il regarda pensivement son oncle et acheva presque pour lui-même :

\- Quand Frégor nous réveillait, c'était en en pleine nuit et en nous tapant dessus.

Les sourcils de Thorin se froncèrent aussitôt.

\- ... j'étais en train de rêver que je rentrais à la maison sans ramener un sou. Et que... et qu'il allait...

\- J'aurais dû laisser Dwalin le tuer, grinça Thorin entre ses dents. Ou plutôt non, j'aurais dû le tuer moi-même ! Si j'avais su alors ce que je sais aujourd'hui...

\- C'est un méchant homme, fit Kili, assis dans son lit, d'une voix soudain très basse.

Les quelques paroles prononcées par son frère avaient fait affluer ses souvenirs.

\- C'est surtout un misérable, qui ne mérite pas le nom d'homme, gronda Thorin. Mais il ne faut plus penser à lui. Levez-vous et venez manger. Vous avez toute une vie devant vous, une vraie vie, chassez cette crapule de vos souvenirs. Penser à lui est encore lui accorder trop d'importance. Comment va ton bras, Fili ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, assura le jeune garçon. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

Le sujet du mauvais rêve ne fut plus abordé. Pourtant, Fili continua à y penser. Quelque chose le préoccupait et il s'en ouvrit à son oncle le lendemain :

\- Thorin, tu as dit qu'on ne devrait plus penser à Frégor...

\- En effet. Pourquoi ?

L'enfant hésita un instant puis avoua :

\- Parce que je m'étais juré de le tuer un jour. Quand je serai adulte, quand je serai un guerrier.

Thorin le considéra avec gravité :

\- Quand tu seras un guerrier, dit-il, cet humain sera un vieillard, s'il est encore en vie. Ce n'est pas noble, de tuer un vieillard. Cependant c'est vous, ton frère et toi, qui avez souffert de ses mains, jour après jour. Alors personne n'a le droit de juger à votre place de ce qui est juste ou non.

Thorin sourit et ajouta :

\- Tu as toutefois de nombreuses années devant toi avant d'y penser. Ce que je voulais dire, ce n'est pas que vous devez oublier ce que vous avez enduré, encore moins que vous devez pardonner…

Le regard de Thorin se durcit soudain : lui-même n'était pas de nature à oublier ou pardonner quoi que ce soit.

\- …non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne voudrais pas que vous gâchiez votre sommeil et votre temps à penser à cet homme et à tous ceux qui vous ont fait du mal. Ce serait leur permettre de vous empoisonner encore une part de votre existence et du même coup, leur faire un cadeau qu'ils ne méritent certainement pas. Tu comprends ?

Fili réfléchit un instant et sourit :

\- Tu as raison, dit-il enfin. Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien qu'ils sachent tous où nous sommes Kili et moi, comment nous vivons aujourd'hui et quelle chance nous avons eu de… de retrouver notre famille.

Fili avait un peu hésité sur les derniers mots, légèrement confus de se dévoiler ainsi.

\- Mais finalement, je préfère penser à maintenant. A tout ce que nous pouvons faire, plutôt qu'à eux.

\- Je vois que tu as compris, répondit Thorin.

Et ils échangèrent leur premier sourire de complicité partagée. Pourtant, Fili n'était pas encore totalement satisfait et il revint à la charge le soir même :

\- Thorin ?

Son frère et lui-même étaient déjà couchés mais leurs rires avaient attiré leur oncle dans la chambre, histoire de ramener le calme, ce qui avait pris un certain temps car Kili paraissait déchaîné. Tout étant apparemment entré dans l'ordre, le prince d'Ered Luin s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il tourna les yeux vers son neveu qui, l'air un peu embarrassé, poursuivit :

\- Je voudrais te poser une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

Fili ne parla pas tout de suite, cherchant à assembler les mots dans sa tête, sans grand succès.

\- C'est assez difficile à dire.

\- Alors dis-le comme ça vient, suggéra Thorin.

Le jeune garçon se lança :

\- Tu ne nous as jamais battus.

\- Serait-ce un reproche ? ironisa son oncle.

Fili se mit à rire.

\- Bien sûr que non, pouffa-t-il. Crois-moi, ça ne me manque pas. Mais je voulais dire…

A nouveau, il chercha ses mots. Thorin vint s'asseoir près de lui, sur le bord du lit, et attendit.

\- Tu sais, reprit Fili, agacé de ne pas parvenir à clarifier sa pensée, c'est à cause de Frégor. Parce que lui, il nous tapait dessus sans arrêt et…

Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

\- Serais-tu en train de me comparer à ce misérable ? gronda-t-il.

\- Oh non ! répliqua aussitôt Fili, sincèrement choqué par cette idée. Mais je me suis souvent demandé, et Kili aussi… pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Le jeune garçon était soudain très grave et Kili qui, douillettement blotti dans son lit, les écoutait avec intérêt, perdit brusquement son sourire. On aurait cru que quelqu'un venait de souffler une chandelle et que son visage s'était assombri de l'intérieur.

\- Quelques jours avant sa mort, continua Fili, Mère nous a dit qu'il s'occuperait de nous et qu'il faudrait lui obéir.

L'enfant reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

\- Mais il s'est jamais occupé de nous. Sauf pour nous frapper ou nous enfermer dans la cave. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui amène de l'argent. J'ai essayé, au début, tu sais. Mais on avait rien à manger et il ne nous donnait rien, alors…

Sa voix s'était faite sourde sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive au souvenir de ces jours si sombres.

\- Tu crois, poursuivit le jeune garçon avec effort, que… enfin, tu vois, peut-être qu'il croyait avoir des bonnes raisons pour nous traiter comme ça ? Parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait ? Tu crois que c'était de notre faute ? Parce que tu sais... eh bien, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais un jour, Kili et moi on a voulu s'enfuir.

Les yeux de l'enfant paraissaient noirs soudain, et Thorin vit que Kili s'enfonçait machinalement sous ses couvertures, comme s'il avait voulu se cacher de quelque chose.

\- Je... c'est... Ce jour-là il nous avait... j'ai cru qu'il avait tué Kili à force de le frapper et je... je pensais que n'importe quelle vie vaudrait mieux que celle-là. Mais je me trompais. On a... la milice nous a arrêtés et... enfin, on nous a emmenés dans un endroit horrible... et finalement, c'était encore pire que quand on vivait avec Frégor.

\- Pire ? fit Thorin, la voix rauque.

\- Oh oui ! Dix fois pire !

La voix de Fili s'étranglait.

\- .. ils nous ont coupé les cheveux... et puis... et puis...

Kili plaqua soudain ses deux mains sur ses oreilles :

\- Je veux plus entendre ! glapit-il. Je veux plus savoir ça ! Tais-toi, Fili ! Tais-toi !

Son frère aîné lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter, intervint Thorin. Je crois avoir compris l'essentiel. Je suppose que c'est là qu'intervient cette femme dont tu m'as parlé un jour.

Le regard des deux frères était éloquent à ce sujet. Kili s'enfonça plus profondément dans son lit, recroquevillant machinalement ses mains, autrefois cruellement blessées, contre lui.

Fili adressa à son oncle un coup d'œil reconnaissant mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour parvenir à reprendre la parole :

\- Enfin c'était pareil en pire, conclut-il hâtivement. Et je n'ai encore rien compris aujourd'hui à... à toutes leurs règles idiotes. Et après, quand on a réussi à s'échapper, on savait pas où aller et alors on a été forcés de retourner chez Frégor et tout a recommencé. Mais tu vois, des fois je me dis… depuis qu'on est arrivé à Ered Luin, on… on n'a pas toujours bien fait, Kili et moi. On n'a... euh... pas toujours respecté les règles non plus. Tu es parfois en colère contre nous. Monsieur Dwalin aussi. Et Mila. Même avant qu'on voit le portrait de Mère à la bibliothèque. Mais jamais… Je croyais que c'était partout pareil, pour tout le monde, en tous cas pour tous ceux qui n'avaient plus leurs parents, que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout, mais maintenant je sais que non. Alors je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

Thorin, qui avait regardé son neveu pendant qu'il parlait, détourna un instant les yeux et laissa son regard pensif se poser sur Kili. Ce dernier était un enfant sensible. Une simple réflexion suffisait souvent à l'affecter pendant un long moment. Il était rarement nécessaire d'élever la voix. Alors la main, franchement…. Fili était plus secret, il encaissait sans mot dire et affichait rarement ses sentiments, mais on pouvait obtenir beaucoup de lui en faisant appel à son bon sens. Ou à ses bons sentiments. Oh bien sûr, tous deux étaient encore des enfants. Des enfants plutôt turbulents et souvent indisciplinés, certes. Cela étant, ça n'avait rien d'extravagant à leur âge. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Aucun d'eux n'avait un mauvais fond, tout au contraire. En outre, ils étaient toujours reconnaissants de tout, un mot, un geste, une attention. Ils en paraissaient toujours charmés, comme si on leur faisait un présent merveilleux. Que ce soit envers leur oncle ou envers tous ceux qui avaient su toucher leurs cœurs, Fili et Kili paraissaient toujours disposés à se rendre agréables si on le leur demandait.

Alors, pourquoi tant de brutalité ? Thorin s'était souvent posé la question lui-même. Reportant ses yeux sur l'aîné des garçons, il suivit machinalement du regard la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Un coup de cravache, avait-il dit. Comme toujours, Thorin sentit la colère l'envahir. Fili s'en aperçut à ses prunelles soudain flamboyantes mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas : il savait que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Thorin ne connaissait pas les détails de cette histoire. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'enfant avait été puni ce jour-là ou ce que l'on avait voulu obtenir de lui de cette manière. Et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de le savoir. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en arriver à telles extrémités.

\- Je ne sais pas, Fili, répondit-il finalement, très doucement. Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question. Il y a une chose dont je suis certain, cependant : c'est que vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupables pour la manière dont vous avez été traités autrefois. Non, ce n'était pas votre faute. En aucune façon. Rien ne justifiait cela et c'est pourquoi les choses ont changé lorsque vous avez quitté cet endroit et cet homme. Tu croyais que les choses se passaient de cette manière absolument partout ? Fort heureusement, il n'en est rien. Il n'y a pas qu'à Ered Luin que les choses sont différentes, comme tu le découvriras toi-même au cours de ta vie. C'est vous qui n'avez pas eu de chance.

Il laissa passer un silence et ajouta :

\- La misère n'explique pas tout. Elle n'explique rien, à vrai dire. Je sais de quoi je parle. Après la chute d'Erebor, nous avons connu des moments très durs. Nous n'avions nulle part où aller et nous crevions de faim. Mais…

Il secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase. C'était inutile, les enfants avaient compris. Ils savaient d'ailleurs déjà que la misère n'y était pour rien : leur mère avait toujours été tendre avec eux, malgré sa situation précaire et sa santé déficiente.

Thorin écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds du visage de son neveu et ajouta :

\- Et je ne permettrai pas que vous vous estimiez coupables de la manière dont cet homme ou... les gens de cet endroit dont tu parles en usaient avec vous. Compris ?

Fili acquiesça gravement, Kili retrouva son sourire. Ce ne fut que très longtemps plus tard qu'ils réalisèrent que la question de savoir si ou non ils avaient mérité tout ce qui leur était arrivé les avait toujours tourmentés.

Parce qu'ils étaient très jeunes et que Dis les avait élevés durant leurs premières années. Dis qui ne les punissait que lorsqu'ils le méritaient...

Après sa mort, leur raison avait toujours été en désaccord avec leur ressenti, jusqu'au jour où Thorin avait volatilisé ces chimères.

Le jour où ils le comprirent vraiment, ils enterrèrent définitivement leur passé.


	34. Bonus 5 : Le jour où tout s'inverse

**Note** **: Je vous propose à présent de faire un grand bond dans le temps et de retrouver Fili et Kili à l'âge adulte.**

 **Un gros clin d'œil à Tolkien dans ce bonus. Mais rassurez-vous : cette fois, c'est promis, personne ne pleurera à la fin (malgré quelques passages un peu rudes, disons).**

 **Julindy : tu m'avais demandé au début si Azog était mort ou non, et je t'avais répondu que je n'en savais rien, que je ne m'étais pas posé la question puisqu'il ne devait plus avoir aucun rôle dans l'histoire. Mais ça, c'était avant d'écrire ce bonus. Pas de bol : il a finalement survécu.**

 **0000000000000000**

Près de cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Fili et Kili avaient retrouvé leur peuple, leur clan et ce qui restait de leur famille. Selon les critères des nains, tous deux entraient à peine dans l'âge adulte. Si les cheveux et la barbe de Balin étaient devenus blancs, si des mèches grises striaient désormais la chevelure noire de Thorin, les deux frères quant à eux étaient devenus de solides gaillards et avaient laissé loin dans le passé les vicissitudes de leur enfance. Leurs corps et le visage de Fili conservaient bien encore, ici et là, quelques cicatrices pâlies par le temps, mais cela ne les perturbait plus guère. Depuis longtemps ils avaient relégué les souvenirs pénibles de leur passé tout au fond de leur esprit pour ne penser qu'au présent et à l'avenir, ainsi que leur oncle les y avait toujours encouragés.

Une fois, plusieurs années plus tôt, ils étaient tous repassés par Carnoval au cours de l'une de leurs expéditions. Fili et Kili n'avaient pas reconnu grand-chose mais s'étaient accordés à dire que la ville était toujours aussi laide, toujours aussi sale, toujours aussi nauséabonde.

\- Je suis content que nous ne devions pas nous arrêter ici, avait dit Kili. En plus, il y a des quartiers que je préfère ne jamais revoir, je crois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, avait renchéri son frère aîné. D'autant que je crois que j'aurais trop envie de mettre le feu à certains bâtiments si je les revoyais.

Ses yeux avaient eu un éclat dur, qui avait trouvé un écho dans les prunelles sombres de son frère. Pourtant, avoir traversé cette ville dans laquelle naguère ils avaient vécu tant de pénibles moments avait fait du bien aux deux garçons, malgré la répugnance qu'elle leur inspirait : se trouver ici aujourd'hui, sûrs d'eux-mêmes et de leur propre force, savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus rien des deux jeunes victimes impuissantes qu'ils avaient été leur avait permis d' exorciser ce qui restait encore de leur passé.

Quatre ans s'étaient encore écoulés depuis et les jeunes nains ne pensaient plus jamais à tout cela. Ainsi, en ce jour qui aurait pu être particulièrement funeste non seulement pour eux mais encore pour l'ensemble du clan, ils étaient partis chasser avec Thorin dans la montagne. Tous trois aimaient ces moments de liberté en famille, loin des contraintes qui étaient les leurs à Ered Luin. Fili et Kili les appréciaient d'autant plus que lors de ces heures privilégiées, leur oncle laissait derrière lui toutes ses responsabilités et abandonnait le masque du chef qu'il était. Il paraissait alors rajeunir et plaisantait volontiers avec ses neveux, ce qu'il faisait très rarement en temps normal.

Kili était devenu un archer redoutable, ainsi qu'il l'avait rêvé étant enfant, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent tous trois une zone boisée, Thorin et Fili proposèrent de faire les rabatteurs tandis que le jeune nain se posterait à l'autre bout du bois avec son arc pour y attendre le gibier. Ils attachèrent leurs montures à des branches basses et Kili partit d'un bon pas tandis que les deux autres s'asseyaient sur le sol pour lui laisser le temps de gagner son poste. Ils bavardaient tous deux paisiblement quand, à quelques pas d'eux, les poneys commencèrent à s'agiter, tirant sur leurs guides et roulant des yeux effrayés. Les deux nains se retournèrent, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? s'étonna Fili. Auraient-ils senti un prédateur ?

\- Chut !

Thorin venait de lever la tête, le visage tendu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda encore Fili, surpris.

\- Ecoute...

Le garçon tendit l'oreille.

\- Je n'entends rien, fit-il au bout d'un instant, perplexe.

\- Justement.

Fili fut alors frappé par le silence. Perturbés par leur arrivée, les oiseaux s'étaient tus un moment avant de reprendre leurs incessants gazouillis une fois qu'ils avaient été assis sans presque bouger. Mais à présent, exception faite du bruit occasionné par les poneys dont la nervosité augmentait, on entendait à peine le souffle du vent dans les branches.

\- Il se passe quelque chose.

\- Peut-être un ours ? Ou...

\- Non, cela ne gênerait pas les oiseaux. C'est quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Les deux nains, tous leurs sens aux aguets, attendirent encore un instant puis Fili fit soudain une petite grimace :

\- Tu sens cette odeur ? C'est écœurant. On dirait une charogne. Je ne sentais rien il y a un instant.

Thorin fit un signe affirmatif puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour recommander le silence à son neveu. Ensuite, il se leva sans bruit et tira son épée. Fili l'imita.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il très bas, tout en surveillant attentivement les alentours.

\- Des wargs. Et s'il y a des wargs, il y a probablement des orcs.

\- Des orcs ? murmura le jeune guerrier. Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas placés sous le vent ?

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes là.

Fili n'avait encore jamais affronté d'orcs, ni de wargs. Seulement des pillards, lors des expéditions qu'ils menaient hors des Montagnes Bleues et, en une occasion, des gobelins. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un frisson d'exaltation : il ne se cachait pas le danger qu'il y avait à se battre contre des orcs mais il était encore assez jeune pour rêver de bataille et, notamment, d'en découdre avec l'ennemi héréditaire de tous les peuples libres.

\- Filons, dit Thorin à voix basse. Il faut retrouver Kili. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit pris par surprise et qu'il se retrouve seul contre une bande d'orcs.

Fili opina, espérant toutefois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de combattre, et fit un mouvement pour aller détacher les poneys. La main de fer de Thorin sur son bras l'arrêta :

\- Non. La proximité des wargs les terrifie. Ils nous trahiraient.

Leurs armes bien assurées dans leurs mains, surveillant attentivement les alentours, l'oncle et le neveu se glissèrent dans le sous-bois, avançant le plus discrètement possible dans la direction qu'avait prise Kili. Ils progressèrent ainsi durant quelques instants mais, très vite, ils entendirent le bruit de la végétation froissée ou écrasée par la course de leurs ennemis. En silence, Thorin désigna une nouvelle direction et, courant à présent tout en essayant d'étouffer au maximum le bruit de leurs pas, les deux nains obliquèrent. Un cri guttural retentit quelque part sur leur gauche.

\- Tu t'es trompé, mon oncle, souffla Fili. Je crois qu'ils savent très bien que nous sommes là et que...

\- ... et qu'ils nous traquent. Oui. Viens par ici. Ils essaient de nous encercler.

Mais il était trop tard : à pieds, ils ne pouvaient distancer les wargs et déjà le cercle se refermait quelque part devant eux. Assurés de tenir leurs proies, les orcs entreprirent alors de resserrer le filet en convergeant lentement vers leurs victimes.

\- Nous ne leur échapperons pas. Tu crois qu'ils sont nombreux ?

\- Une dizaine au moins, sinon plus.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je crains que notre choix soit assez limité.

Une vaste clairière s'ouvrait devant eux. Thorin aurait préféré ne pas sortir à découvert mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment à choisir, car les orcs les talonnaient et les poussaient, littéralement, en avant. Les deux nains purent arriver au milieu de l'espace libre à peu près avant de les voir surgir de dessous les arbres, chevauchant leurs hideuses montures et leurs armes au clair.

\- Pouah ! dit Fili. Dwalin m'avait dit une fois que les wargs puaient comme tout un charnier, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point-là !

\- Les orcs puent aussi, répliqua Thorin, dents serrées, tout en évaluant la situation d'un œil critique. Cela étant, ils disent la même chose de nous.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, quand on supporte l'odeur de ces bêtes, on ne devrait pas être trop délicat.

Fili avait tiré sa seconde épée. Ses deux lames, qu'il maniait désormais en virtuose, lui paraissant le prolongement naturel de son corps. Instinctivement, les deux nains se placèrent dos à dos pour surveiller l'ensemble de leurs ennemis et protéger leurs arrières. Et puis, une voix rauque se fit soudain entendre à l'arrière du cercle menaçant qui se refermait sur eux. Cette voix parlait le langage guttural des orcs mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle disait :

\- _Thorïn Oakenshield_...

Il y avait comme le rictus d'un chat devant une souris prise au piège rien que dans le ton de cette voix. Fili tourna la tête pour voir celui qui parlait et jeta en même temps un bref coup d'œil à son oncle : il fut saisi par son changement d'expression. Pour lui, Thorin était un roc, immuable, capable d'essuyer les pires tempêtes sans broncher. Or, Thorin donnait en cet instant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il voulait s'assurer que sa vue ne le trompait pas -ou comme s'il réfutait absolument ce qu'il voyait-. Lentement, une silhouette gigantesque franchit la ligne mouvante des orcs et prit place au premier plan. Monté sur un warg immense au pelage blanc comme neige, le nouveau venu avait une peau bizarrement pâle et des yeux si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs eux aussi.

\- C'est impossible ! souffla Thorin, le souffle court.

L'orc jubilait manifestement, car un lent sourire s'étala sur sa face blafarde. Comme s'il savourait l'instant, il leva son bras gauche dans un geste presque solennel. Son bras ou du moins ce qu'il en restait : sectionné un peu au-dessous du coude, le membre atrophié avait été remplacé par une sorte de broche métallique d'un aspect parfaitement sinistre.

\- Il ne peut pas avoir survécu, murmura encore Thorin, en dépit de l'évidence qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'est impossible.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Fili à voix basse.

Question de pure forme, à voir comment à présent le roi nain et le roi orc s'étranglaient mutuellement du regard.

\- Tuez le blond, prononça lentement l'orc pâle. Amenez-moi l'autre.

Thorin fut glacé jusqu'au fond de l'âme et blanchit jusqu'à devenir livide. Il revit une nuit sinistre, une nuit d'orage. Les éléments déchaînés et le tonnerre ébranlant le ciel. Une silhouette blafarde dans l'obscurité et cette même voix dans les ténèbres :

\- _Le plus vieux, je le veux vivant. Tuez les deux autres._

Thorin avait une âme de fer mais ce moment avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des décennies. La nuit où sa famille avait volé en éclats. Frérin mort. Thrain enlevé par les orcs. Dis disparue. Thror rendu fou de chagrin par ce sinistre coup du sort. Il jeta un rapide regard en direction de Fili et il lui sembla qu'une poigne de glace lui comprimait brutalement les entrailles. Oh non... il se fichait de mourir, il se fichait de ce qu'Azog pouvait lui infliger, à l'exception d'une seule chose… or…

\- Kili, pensa-t-il. Kili, sauve-toi ! Va-t'en loin, cours ! Au moins toi.

Mais il savait déjà que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Que l'histoire se répétait, exactement semblable, et que le dénouement était déjà écrit... déjà écrit...

La proximité des orcs qui s'approchaient en levant leurs armes lui rendit sa présence d'esprit. Le guerrier en lui prit le dessus sur le frère, le fils et l'oncle. Il sentit dans son dos Fili bander ses muscles dans l'attente de l'assaut et plus rien n'exista que le combat qui se préparait.

Celui-ci s'engagea avec une férocité implacable. Les deux nains étaient bien déterminés à vendre chèrement leurs vies et ils forcèrent plusieurs fois le cercle ennemi à reculer. Thorin avait oublié Azog. Ou plutôt, il sentait si bien sa présence qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il attendait en se pourléchant les babines à l'avance, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Thorin pouvait presque l'entendre exulter mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de lui. Cependant, le sang versé et la fureur du combat étaient montés à la tête des orcs : ceux-ci frappaient pour tuer, ils avaient oublié les ordres de leur chef.

Fili aperçut, du coin de l'œil, l'un d'eux brandir sa lance en la tenant à deux mains. Il leva ses deux épées en croix pour parer les coups qui pleuvaient et tourna légèrement la tête. Un simple regard lui suffit pour comprendre que l'orc à la lance ne le menaçait pas : il visait la poitrine de Thorin. Ce dernier ne pourrait pas éviter le coup, son épée était engagée jusqu'à la garde contre celle de son adversaire. Fili ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : oubliant ceux qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, il se jeta devant son oncle tout en sabrant l'air de son bras gauche, s'interposant entre Thorin et l'arme de son ennemi. Le fer de lance, barbelé de pointes aiguës, pénétra dans sa poitrine par le côté et il sentit ses chairs se déchirer sur son passage tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient brutalement sous la violence du choc. L'épée du jeune nain sectionna la hampe sur sa lancée, empêchant du même coup l'orc de le transpercer de part en part.

\- Fili !

Le cri de Thorin parvint comme amorti aux oreilles de l'intéressé tandis qu'il s'affaissait. Il sentit le bras de son oncle s'enrouler autour de lui pour le soutenir et fit un effort pour lever la tête : l'épée de Thorin décrivait des moulinets fantastiques pour les protéger tous les deux de la horde qui menaçait de les submerger, mais il ne pourrait la tenir à distance très longtemps.

\- Nous sommes fichus, pensa Thorin au même instant, rejoignant les pensées de son neveu.

Il s'attendait à chaque instant à sentir une lame s'enfoncer dans son dos et mettre un terme au combat. Il crut entendre la voix d'Azog s'élever au-dessus du bruit de la mêlée mais n'y prit pas garde. La fin approchait à grands pas... Et puis tout à coup, il y eut le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche : un orc s'effondra, touché en pleine tête. Déjà une seconde flèche frappait sa cible, puis une troisième : un tir précis, rapide, dont Thorin était certain de connaître l'auteur.

\- Kili, murmura-t-il.

Les flèches bourdonnaient à présent comme un essaim de frelon et chacune était mortelle. Poussant des glapissements de fureur, les orcs cherchaient des yeux l'archer invisible sans pouvoir le trouver. Animé d'un regain d'espoir, Thorin redoubla d'effort pour tenir ses adversaires à distance.

\- Tiens bon, Fili ! lança-t-il sans lâcher le blessé. Accroche-toi. On va s'en sortir.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'angle selon lequel la hampe brisée sortait de la poitrine du jeune nain. Malheureusement, sa blessure devrait attendre.

Fili ne répondit pas : il mobilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il tenait toujours l'une de ses épées dans sa main droite, mais il lui semblait que son bras pesait des tonnes. Heureusement, les orcs commençaient à se débander en poussant des cris de fureur, tandis que les flèches continuaient de siffler (Kili en avait emporté une bonne quantité, comme toujours lorsqu'il allait chasser). Ignorant combien de nains étaient embusqués dans les alentours pour les cribler de leurs traits, la troupe ennemie reflua en criant des menaces et des injures en langue noire. Azog lança vers le ciel un rugissement de rage et de dépit mais une flèche, déviée in extrémis par l'un de ses orcs, s'enfonça dans sa cuisse et il se hâta de donner des talons dans les flancs de sa monture afin de s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier de ses adversaires eut disparu que Thorin relâcha sa vigilance et baissa sa garde. D'un dernier regard circulaire, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus de danger dans l'immédiat et enfin lâcha son épée.

\- Fili… Fili, tiens bon.

Il aida son neveu à s'étendre sur le sol et son regard s'assombrit en regardant le morceau de lance qui dépassait sur le côté de sa poitrine. Il entendit derrière lui Kili arriver en courant mais ne leva pas la tête et tira sa dague de son fourreau pour fendre les vêtements du blessé et ainsi dégager la plaie.

\- Fili ! cria Kili.

Le jeune guerrier accourait, son arc à la main, fou d'inquiétude. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de son frère et de son oncle.

\- C'est grave ? haleta-t-il.

\- Sérieux, répondit Thorin. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as eu de la chance, Fili. Le poumon ne semble pas touché. As-tu du mal à respirer ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit Fili d'une voix faible. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un fourgonne là-dedans avec un tisonnier chauffé à blanc.

Thorin parut soulagé.

\- Je vais laisser le soin à Oïn de retirer le fer de lance, décida-t-il. Je risque de faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose si j'essaie. D'autant qu'il n'est pas lisse mais barbelé. En outre, tu perdrais trop de sang. Nous allons te ramener. Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ?

\- Il faudra bien, marmonna Fili, qui se sentait partir et luttait contre l'inconscience.

Son regard clair chercha celui de Kili, fixé sur lui, très grave :

\- Nous te devons la vie, petit frère, dit-il en essayant de sourire. Tu es arrivé juste à temps.

\- J'ai couru, expliqua le jeune archer. J'ai entendu de loin les cris des orcs. Si j'étais arrivé trop tard, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner.

Thorin était occupé à déchirer ses vêtements pour panser sommairement ses propres plaies. Il avait notamment la cuisse profondément entaillée et la blessure saignait beaucoup. Kili l'aida à poser un bandage serré.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'Oïn aussi, mon oncle, observa-t-il. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

\- Mouais. Toi tu vas bien ?

\- Je n'ai rien.

Il portait en réalité une légère entaille au visage, qu'il s'était faite lui-même en encochant trop vite l'une de ses flèches. Une broutille.

\- Va chercher les poneys, Kili, dit Thorin. Fili ne peut pas marcher et moi je mettrais des heures à retourner jusque là-bas.

Kili le regarda comme s'il le soupçonnait de se moquer de lui :

\- Evidemment que je vais y aller, dit-il enfin, agacé. Toi non plus tu ne peux pas marcher, tu as vu ta blessure ?

Thorin ne répondit pas. En réalité, il pouvait à peine poser le pied par terre et éprouvait la sensation qu'on était en train de lui arracher la jambe, lambeau par lambeau. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu. Kili tendit son arc à son oncle puis se défit de son carquois, qu'il lui remit également :

\- Garde-les, au cas où. Sous le couvert ils ne me serviraient à rien. Mon épée me suffira.

\- Sois prudent, répondit Thorin.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- AAARRRRRHHHHRR !

Kili avait fait quelques pas à peine lorsqu'un météore jaillit soudain du sous-bois. Azog. Azog qui ne s'était sans doute pas beaucoup éloigné, ou bien avait rebroussé chemin, et venait de s'apercevoir que bien loin d'y avoir là une armée il n'y avait que trois nains dont deux blessés. Ses troupes avaient fui, il était resté. Il fondit sur le petit groupe en rugissant de fureur, brandissant sa masse d'arme. Ses yeux pâles étaient fixés sur Thorin et exprimaient la haine la plus totale. Thorin qui s'était agenouillé avec peine auprès de Fili et dont l'épée gisait sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui. Kili eut un geste machinal pour saisir une flèche, se souvint en même temps qu'il venait de se déposséder de son arc... Azog était déjà sur eux et Thorin, avec sa cuisse blessée, n'avait pas pu se relever. Il pensa que c'en était fini et espéra seulement que ses neveux s'en sortiraient. Et puis, à la dernière seconde, Kili se dressa entre Azog et lui, son épée à la main, pareil à un rempart vivant... et la masse d'arme de l'orc lancé au grand galop, au lieu de réduire en bouillie la tête de son oncle le faucha comme un fétu de paille, le projetant à dix pas de là, pareil à une poupée désarticulée.

\- NON ! hurla Thorin.

Pour une simple partie de chasse, aucun d'eux ne portait ne serait-ce qu'une cotte de maille. Absolument aucune protection. Emporté par son élan, le warg blanc les avait dépassés. Le roi nain oublia la douleur et plongea vers son épée. Sa jambe le lâcha, incapable de le soutenir, mais il referma ses doigts sur le pommeau au moment où l'albinos revenait à la charge. Azog se penchait vers le sol, déterminé cette fois à ne pas manquer son coup. Thorin se redressa et prit appui sur son genou valide. D'une rapide esquive du torse, il évita tant bien que mal l'arme qui sabrait l'air et happa le poignet de l'orc au passage. Déséquilibré, Azog tomba de sa monture et roula dans l'herbe. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever : toujours appuyé sur la seule jambe qui le soutenait encore, tenant son épée à deux mains, Thorin la lui enfonça dans le ventre, le clouant au sol par la même occasion. Il aurait frappé au cœur s'il l'avait pu mais, dans son état, privé de mobilité comme il l'était, il n'avait pas pu faire mieux. Il entendit la monture de son ennemi revenir à la charge et songea qu'il allait bel et bien finir sous ses crocs : sa jambe blessée traînait derrière lui comme un membre brisé, il était dans l'incapacité de se mesurer à un warg en pleine possession de ses forces. Quant aux quelques secondes qui lui auraient été nécessaires pour retirer son épée du corps de son ennemi (en supposant qu'elle puisse lui servir à quelque chose dans sa position contre un fauve géant et enragé), il préféra les utiliser à finir le travail qu'il avait commencé. Oui, il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de succomber. Dégainant sa dague, dans un dernier effort il se jeta sur son adversaire qui se tordait à terre dans les affres de l'agonie et lui trancha la gorge d'un revers du poignet.

\- Pour Frérin et Thrain ! siffla-t-il.

Dans le même temps, il se produisit un choc sourd. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Fili avait rampé vers l'arc de Kili, abandonné sur le sol, et encoché une flèche. Il avait atteint le warg blanc en plein poitrail. Fili n'était pas à proprement parler un archer, le tir à l'arc ne faisait pas partie de ses techniques de combat préférées, mais il avait appris les rudiments et, à si petite distance, il ne pouvait pas manquer une cible pareille. La bête se cabra en rugissant avant de s'effondrer morte sur le sol.

Thorin se redressa sur les genoux. Sa jambe le faisait cruellement souffrir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait se remettre debout. Il s'assura toutefois que son ennemi était cette fois bien mort, lui aussi, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Le cauchemar était terminé. C'était un peu comme si le destin avait voulu lui accorder une sorte de revanche en lui permettant de revivre le pire moment de son existence et, cette fois, d'en changer la fin. C'était comme se purger d'un poison qui l'avait rongé pendant des décennies, de conjurer un mauvais sort qu'il avait toujours senti rôder à la périphérie de son existence. Ma foi, il dormirait mieux la nuit dorénavant.

Ensuite seulement il se souvint de ses neveux. Fili haletait, la hampe de la lance brisée dépassant toujours de son flanc, à demi affalé sur l'herbe, les doigts encore crispés sur l'arc de son frère. Quant à Kili, il remuait faiblement. Les bras repliés sur ses côtes enfoncées, il s'efforçait de se redresser.

\- Fili, Kili... souffla Thorin.

Tout doucement, tout doucement il laissa le soulagement l'envahir. Les deux jeunes nains étaient blessés, certes, mais ils vivaient... ils vivaient ! Les fils de sa sœur perdue, les deux garçons qu'il aimait tant, ils avaient survécu. Oui, le cauchemar était terminé. Thorin aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour ça, mais il réalisa soudain qu'il était toujours vivant, lui aussi. Oh oui, la destinée venait de lui offrir une belle revanche !

Avec beaucoup de peine, le souffle haché, Kili venait de réussir à s'asseoir. Il fit des yeux le bilan de la situation puis, un bras comprimant toujours son thorax, il parvint non sans peine à se lever.

\- Bon... dit-il d'une voix faible, un peu sifflante. Je devais aller chercher les chevaux.

\- Tu es blessé ! objecta Thorin.

\- Mais moi je peux encore marcher, au contraire de vous.

Il fit deux pas un peu chancelants, la douleur crispa ses traits et il se força à plaisanter pour se donner du courage à lui-même :

\- Voilà à quoi sert d'être plus jeune.

Sa voix se cassa un peu sur la fin et il préféra se taire pour économiser ses forces. Il s'éloigna en boitillant, le dos un peu voûté, maintenant toujours ses côtes fracassées. Il lui fallut près de vingt minutes pour revenir avec les poneys et il était alors tellement pâle, ses yeux cernés de noir paraissaient si enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait perdre connaissance à tout instant.

\- Kili ? fit Thorin, inquiet.

\- Ça va... souffla le garçon.

Thorin n'avait plus la force de discuter. Aider Fili à se hisser en selle ne fut pas une mince affaire, d'autant que Kili ne pouvait pas l'aider. Finalement, les trois nains parvinrent tant bien que mal à enfourcher leurs montures et, au pas, reprirent le chemin de leur cité. Fili chevauchait au milieu, les deux autres gardant un œil sur lui au cas où il aurait glissé et où il aurait fallu le soutenir, mais à vrai dire aucun d'eux ne la bâillait belle. Il leur fallut plus de cinq heures pour regagner Ered Luin. Fili s'affaissait de plus en plus sur sa selle et seule sa volonté lui permettait encore de ne pas sombrer. Son frère ne parlait plus depuis longtemps, preuve s'il en était qu'il était lui-même au plus bas et qu'il mobilisait lui aussi toutes ses forces pour tenir le coup. Quant à Thorin, il sentait la douleur gagner sans arrêt du terrain. Le pansement sommaire noué autour de sa cuisse était trempé depuis longtemps et le sang coulait le long de sa jambe, mais il s'inquiétait pour ses neveux et ne voulait pas perdre de temps à s'arrêter pour y jeter un coup d'œil. N'empêche, il fut content de parvenir à destination : outre que sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et commençait à se sentir tournis. Il héla les gardes de loin en leur faisant signe d'accourir. Un instant plus tard on les entourait, on les aidait à descendre de cheval et on les emportait aussitôt, en dépit de leurs protestations mutuelles et de leurs « C'est bon, je ne suis pas infirme, je peux marcher ! ».

Dwalin et Balin furent très vite prévenus du retour assez peu glorieux de leurs amis. Le premier égrena un long chapelet d'injures en regrettant d'avoir laissé le trio partir seul, puis ils se rendirent de concert jusqu'aux quartiers où officiait Oïn. Ce dernier avait réquisitionné deux aides, l'un maintenant Fili pendant qu'il s'efforçait d'arracher à sa chair la pointe de la lance, l'autre finissant de panser la blessure de Thorin. Kili était allongé torse nu un peu plus loin et on voyait clairement, sous la peau marbrée de bleu, ses côtes enfoncées qui formaient un creux alarmant. Oïn s'était en premier lieu inquiété de vérifier sa respiration, s'assurant qu'aucune goutte de sang ne perlait à ses lèvres, ce qui aurait signifié que les poumons avaient été perforés par les os brisés. Cela n'étant pas le cas, il lui avait donné à mâcher une racine amère contre la douleur.

\- Je m'occupe de toi tout de suite après, mon enfant, avait-il dit. Mais il y a urgence de l'autre côté.

Kili mâchouillait donc ce qu'on lui avait donné, partageant son attention entre son oncle et son frère aîné. Ce dernier monopolisait également l'attention de Thorin, qui suivait avec inquiétude les soins qu'on lui dispensait. Fili avait eu de la chance dans son malheur : le poumon n'était en effet pas touché, car la lance toujours fichée dans sa poitrine avait ripé contre une côte et n'avait pas été plus loin. Si l'orc avait pu continuer à peser sur la hampe cependant, il aurait commis d'irréparables dégâts. Oïn avait incisé la chair autour de la pointe de la lance et s'efforçait d'éponger le sang qui coulait à flot avec des linges propres, tout en secouant la tête d'un air contrarié.

\- Ça ne va pas aller, marmonna-t-il. Saleté de fichu fer d'orc ! C'est ces cochonneries de barbelures… elles touchent l'os, en plus. Si je tire là-dessus, ça va faire du vilain.

\- Je t'en prie, articula Fili avec peine, épargne-moi les détails. En tous cas dans l'immédiat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? aboya Thorin, plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en tâchant de se lever pour s'approcher.

\- Monseigneur ! protesta le nain qui achevait tout juste son pansement. Vous ne devez pas bouger ! Il faudrait éviter de marcher tant que la blessure n'est pas refermée…

Thorin ne l'entendit sans doute même pas. Il jura en posant le pied à terre mais il clopina tant bien que mal en direction d'Oïn.

\- Monseigneur, je n'ai pas terminé ! protesta l'aide du guérisseur. Vous avez d'autres blessures qui…

Thorin lui lança un tel regard que l'autre se tut immédiatement. Kili de son côté lança à son oncle un coup d'œil anxieux mais il s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que ce serait inutile.

Cependant, laissant son aide continuer à comprimer la plaie pour empêcher le garçon de se vider de son sang ("Mais fais attention à ne pas toucher cette saleté de lance, hein ? C'est assez sérieux comme ça"), Oïn s'écarta et commença par préparer un breuvage à base d'herbes.

\- Bois ça, mon gars, dit-il à Fili en le lui tendant. Ça va t'étourdir un peu et te rendra les choses un peu moins pénibles. C'est ce que j'ai de plus fort.

Laissant Dwalin aider le garçon à se redresser pour boire, le guérisseur commença par préparer un matériel assez rébarbatif à première vue puis, en attendant que la drogue fasse effet, il s'approcha de Kili. Ses doigts agiles se posèrent avec douceur sur la peau nue, à l'endroit où les côtes formaient un coin vers l'intérieur, et les palpèrent un bref instant. Ensuite, Oïn soupira :

\- Il va falloir les redresser avant toute autre chose. Tu vas le sentir passer, j'en ai peur.

Il prépara un second verre de sa potion et l'apporta au jeune nain :

\- Tu en auras besoin aussi.

Après quoi, il revint à Fili.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, assura-t-il à Dwalin. Place-toi derrière lui et maintiens-le. Ça va être douloureux et mieux vaut qu'il bouge le moins possible. Toi, ajouta-t-il pour celui de ses aides qui jusque là avait occupé la place de Dwalin, tu vas lui tenir les jambes.

\- Ça commence bien, émit Fili d'une voix faible.

Il regarda rapidement les instruments déposés un moment plus tôt à ses côtés et poursuivit, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton moqueur :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une salle de tortures plutôt que chez un guérisseur.

Oïn n'entendit pas : avec l'âge il devenait dur d'oreille et devait utiliser un cornet acoustique pour participer aux conversations. Mais ses mains n'avaient rien perdu de leur dextérité. Il tendit à Fili un épais morceau de cuir patiné par les années.

\- Mords là-dedans, mon gars, dit-il. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- C'est si gentil de me prévenir… tenta de plaisanter le jeune guerrier.

\- Courage, mon garçon, murmura le vieux nain.

Il commença par placer un écarteur sur la plaie, de manière à voir ce qu'il faisait. Son second assistant continuait à éponger le sang qui s'en échappait. Ensuite, le guérisseur se saisit d'une pince coupante, longue et fine, qu'il introduisit dans la blessure pour sectionner, une à une, les barbelures qui hérissaient le fer de lance. Il travaillait avec rapidité et efficacité mais il fut obligé d'enfoncer son instrument profondément dans la plaie, afin de couper toutes les saillies, jusqu'à la pointe de l'arme ennemie, cela sur les deux bords. Trempé de sueur, Fili enfonçait ses dents dans le cuir pour étouffer les cris qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge et s'efforçait de ne pas bouger mais, à vrai dire, les bras d'acier de Dwalin étaient plus efficaces en l'occurrence que sa volonté.

Quant à Thorin, qui avait fini bon gré mal gré par se rasseoir, il se mordait les lèvres si fort qu'il sentit bientôt le goût du sang sur sa langue. Il avait déjà vu des blessures, il avait déjà vu un guérisseur à l'œuvre, mais jamais cela ne lui avait paru aussi pénible. Voir souffrir ses neveux... en cet instant il aurait sans doute donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour que tout soit terminé.

Ça ne l'était pas.

Oïn finit par se redresser et reposa sa pince poissée de sang.

\- On y est presque, fit-il, comme pour lui-même.

Il échangea un regard avec Dwalin, puis avec le nain qui maintenait les jambes du blessé.

\- Tenez-le bien.

\- Fais vite ! lança Thorin, qui se sentait une furieuse envie de taper sur tout le monde. Quel vieux bavard. Tu discuteras après !

Si Oïn l'entendit, il fit comme si de rien n'était et empoigna à deux mains la hampe brisée de la lance.

\- Tu as le droit de t'évanouir, tu sais, dit-il à son patient. Ça vaudrait même sans doute mieux.

Fili n'aurait pas demandé mieux mais, malheureusement, il n'était pas en son pouvoir de perdre connaissance sur commande. Il se réserva le droit de le faire remarquer à Oïn plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Dire qu'il avait lutté pour rester conscient au moment où il avait été blessé… et maintenant que ça l'aurait arrangé, plus rien à faire, même si la drogue lui donnait l'impression de flotter et atténuait en effet ses sensations (pas assez à son goût, cependant). La vie est mal faite.

\- Attention... et... voilà.

Le guérisseur tira fermement. Débarrassée de ses pointes, l'arme glissa aisément et finit par s'arracher à la chair meurtrie avec un écœurant bruit de succion, comme si le corps tentait de la retenir. Un nouveau flot de sang jaillit en même temps qu'elle et Fili contint à grand peine son hurlement en mordant de toutes ses forces dans le cuir, son corps se tordant violemment sous la poigne de ceux qui le tenaient pourtant avec fermeté. Le garçon éprouva la sensation qu'Oïn lui arrachait la chair et les os par la même occasion, que ce fichu fer de lance emportait tout avec lui... il aurait vraiment préféré s'évanouir ! Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- C'est fini, dit le guérisseur d'une voix apaisante, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. C'est bon, vous pouvez le lâcher.

Il pansa rapidement la plaie et fit à avaler à Fili un nouveau mélange, destiné tant à endormir la douleur qu'à éviter les risques d'infection.

\- Portez-le dans son lit, dit-il enfin. Doucement. J'en ai terminé avec lui pour le moment.

\- Je peux marcher, protesta Fili d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne ferais pas trois pas sans t'effondrer. Cesse de dire des bêtises et ne t'avise pas de vouloir te lever avant que je sois revenu te voir tout à l'heure. Essaie plutôt de dormir.

Dwalin et les autres nains soulevèrent le blessé avec précaution et l'emportèrent. Oïn se tourna alors vers Thorin, dont le visage de pierre cachait mal, pour ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer aussi, dit Oïn.

\- Ça peut attendre, répliqua sèchement le prince.

Il ne quitterait pas les lieux tant que ses deux neveux n'auraient pas reçu les soins appropriés à leur état, le vieux nain le comprit.

\- Eh bien, fit-il en se tournant vers Kili. A toi, maintenant. Ça ne va pas être beaucoup plus agréable que pour ton frère, j'en ai peur.

Il attendit cependant que Dwalin soit de retour et après avoir demandé à Kili de s'allonger bien à plat "et de cesser de t'agiter comme un boisseau de puces", il demanda au guerrier de placer ses mains sur les épaules du blessé et de peser dessus de tout son poids.

\- Aïe ! protesta le jeune nain. Tu m'écrases.

Personne ne lui répondit. Oïn avait eu raison de prévenir Kili "qu'il allait le sentir passer". Redresser un os brisé pour lui faire reprendre une position correcte est... enfin, cela dépassait les mots, devait plus tard estimer le blessé. Alors trois os... Il fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser mais Oïn avait oublié de lui donner quelque chose dans quoi mordre. Kili commença donc par se déchirer la main avec ses dents tandis que le guérisseur remettait la première côte en place. Des filets de sang carmin coulèrent sur la peau. Oïn était dur d'oreille, il n'était pas aveugle.

\- Trouvez-lui quelque chose dans quoi mordre, dit-il en palpant doucement la seconde côte enfoncée.

Mais ni Dwalin et celui de ses aides qui l'aidait à maintenir le blessé ne pouvaient quitter leur poste. Thorin n'était pas supposé se lever et le second assistant ne parvint pas à retrouver le morceau de cuir destiné à cet usage (il était tombé sous un meuble et ne devait en être exhumé que plusieurs jours plus tard).

\- Laisse ta main tranquille, Kili, ordonna le guérisseur en positionnant les siennes pour la seconde phase des opérations. Tu n'as pas besoin de te blesser toi-même. Hurle si tu en as envie. Ce n'est pas un déshonneur et il n'y a que nous pour t'entendre.

D'un coup sec, il remit l'os dans sa position normale. Et Kili hurla en effet, à s'en arracher la gorge, en dépit de la potion calmante qu'il avait bue. Thorin sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Il ne doutait pas des capacités d'Oïn et savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement, mais entendre son neveu crier comme ça... pour lui, Kili resterait toujours ce gamin aux grands yeux qui autrefois, lorsque son douloureux passé le tourmentait la nuit, qu'il faisait des cauchemars et se réveillait en pleurs, ne parvenait à se rendormir que dans ses bras, synonymes pour lui de sécurité. Alors, pour chasser l'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger, Thorin comme toujours se réfugia dans la colère. Il maudit Azog dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait et cracha en pensée sur sa dépouille. Puis, se remémorant tout ce qui était arrivé, se dit que dès que Fili et Kili auraient repris quelques forces il allait avoir avec eux une sérieuse explication. Car enfin, si ces deux crétins n'avaient pas bêtement tenté de s'interposer entre ses adversaires et lui-même, rien ne serait arrivé. Non mais vraiment, pouvait-on être aussi bêtes que ça ? Rien dans la cervelle ! Oui, il allait avoir deux mots à leur dire. Mais dans l'immédiat...

\- Attends, ordonna-t-il.

Il se redressa avec peine.

\- Mais reste donc assis, grogna Oïn lorsqu'il s'avisa de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Ne t'occupe pas.

Thorin s'approcha en boitant péniblement, trainant sa jambe blessée en dépit du regard réprobateur de Dwalin et Balin, posa l'une de ses mains sur le front de Kili et glissa l'autre... entre ses mâchoires.

\- Thorin, voyons ! protesta Oïn.

\- Vas-y, ordonna le prince. Remets ça en place et qu'on en finisse.

Comme l'autre hésitait, il ajouta d'un ton bref :

\- Fais ce que je dis, dépêche-toi.

Oïn soupira et glissa ses doigts le long de la troisième et dernière côte endommagée.

Kili avait l'esprit embrumé tant par la drogue qu'il avait absorbée que par la douleur. Il était conscient de la présence de son oncle à ses côtés mais lorsqu'il serra les dents instinctivement, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi. Lorsque le goût du sang envahit sa gorge à nouveau, il pensa qu'il avait dû se mordre la langue. Il ne sut d'ailleurs jamais qu'il n'en avait rien été car personne ne jugea utile de le lui dire. Et que Thorin arbore une main bandée après cela ne signifiait rien non plus, car ce n'était qu'un pansement parmi les autres.

OO00OO

Thorin poussa la porte et s'approcha avec difficulté : il boitait bas, malgré tous ses efforts. Oïn ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait limiter ses déplacements et, au minimum, s'aider d'un bâton pour soutenir son poids. Paroles malheureuses. Thorin l'avait envoyé promener sans mâcher ses mots. Un bâton ! Une canne, quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Pour ta gouverne, avait-il sifflé, sache qu'il est encore trop tôt pour me ranger au rang des vieillards !

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être blessé, Thorin. Tu risques de rouvrir ta blessure à la cuisse et…

Ce que Thorin avait répondu n'était ni aimable ni même très poli. En cet instant il ne se souciait d'ailleurs nullement de sa blessure mais étudiait avec inquiétude les visages de ses neveux. Fili était encore très pâle, quasiment cireux, et les traits de son visage étaient terriblement tirés. Sa poitrine avait été étroitement bandée et sa respiration paraissait régulière. Kili avait un peu meilleure mine que lui, mais tout éclat avait déserté ses yeux.

\- Thorin, fit-il à mi-voix. Tu ne devrais pas marcher. Ta blessure…

\- Quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, répliqua Thorin sèchement, je te les demanderais, Kili.

Il était terriblement inquiet mais, à les regarder l'un et l'autre il sentait aussi, à nouveau, monter sa colère.

\- A présent, dit-il en les regardant tour à tour, dites-moi un peu… qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes devenus fous, tous les deux ?

Deux regards perplexes lui répondirent. A bout de force, Thorin se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui avait été apporté entre les deux lits : Mila s'était bien doutée que les garçons recevraient de la visite.

\- J'attends une réponse ! grinça Thorin.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'enquit Kili, sincèrement étonné.

\- De quoi je parle ? s'emporta le prince en le foudroyant des yeux. Je parle de vous ! Et de l'imbécillité dont vous avez fait preuve ! Pensez-vous que je sois incapable de me défendre seul ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, à tous les deux, de vous jeter ainsi devant moi ? Idiots que vous êtes !

\- Les orcs t'auraient tué.

Avant que Thorin puisse renchérir, Fili prit le relais :

\- Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne en matière de combat. Mais tu étais en mauvaise posture. Ces orcs avaient fait de toi leur cible prioritaire.

\- Et après ? jeta Thorin avec brusquerie.

\- Cette chose blanche... leur chef. Il te voulait vivant. Même si les autres ont semblé l'oublier dans le feu du combat.

\- Cet orc et moi avions un vieux contentieux à régler, grinça Thorin.

\- Oui eh bien, moi, répondit Fili en tentant de se redresser, je sais ce que c'est que se retrouver seul et sans défense au milieu de ses ennemis. J'ai déjà vécu ça autrefois. Et je ne permettrait jamais que cela arrive à l'un de mes proches. Jamais !

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! jura Thorin, furieux.

Ni Fili ni Kili ne s'offusquèrent de l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve. Ils le connaissaient. Certes, ils ne réalisaient pas bien ce qu'avait pu éprouver leur oncle en ces instants terribles, la sensation que le cauchemar recommençait. Ils ne savaient pas quels sombres souvenirs se tapissaient toujours dans son esprit, mais ils savaient en revanche que Thorin cachait toujours son inquiétude derrière l'emportement.

\- Si je dois mourir au combat, reprit-il avec âpreté, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je n'admettrai pas que quiconque, surtout pas vous deux ! puissiez vous faire tuer à ma place. Compris ?

\- Es-tu en train de dire que nous aurions dû te laisser tuer sous nos yeux ? demanda Fili avec le plus grand calme. Ou pire encore, te laisser capturer par ces bêtes immondes ?

Son frère lui lança un regard outré mais Thorin grinça des dents :

\- Ça aurait mieux valu que de vous faire tuer vous ! Deux garçons de votre âge, à qui tous les espoirs sont permis et qui ont une existence entière devant eux passent avant une vieille bête comme moi !

\- C'est ton point de vue.

\- Comment ?! se hérissa Thorin, exaspéré tant par la tranquille assurance de son neveu que par ce qu'il considérait comme de la rébellion.

\- C'est _ton_ point de vue, répéta calmement Fili, tandis que son frère approuvait d'un hochement de tête, la même certitude que lui au fond des yeux. Il se trouve que ce n'est pas le mien.

Avant que Thorin explose de rage, le jeune guerrier poursuivit rapidement :

\- Mon oncle, tu sais que je respecte tes directives. Mais pas en cette circonstance. Je le répète : jamais. Je pourrais te dire qu'il est du devoir de n'importe quel nain de protéger son roi, même au péril de sa vie, mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Pour être honnête je n'y ai pas pensé un seul instant. Je l'ai fait et le ferais encore si le cas se présentait parce que c'est toi, tout simplement. Juste toi. Et ça suffit.

Kili approuva avec gravité. Voyant que son oncle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, Fili ajouta :

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu es devenu pour nous depuis toutes ces années. Alors ne nous reproche pas d'agir en conséquence.

Kili lança un regard espiègle à Thorin qui, de son côté, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sorte, puis la referma. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il manquait ainsi de répartie mais il était incapable de proférer un son. Estomaqué. Et… passablement bouleversé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa vraiment que ses neveux étaient devenus des adultes. Jusque-là il le savait, oui, sans pourtant en avoir vraiment, pleinement pris conscience. Oui, les deux enfants qu'il avait recueillis autrefois avaient définitivement cédé la place à des hommes. C'est toujours un drôle de moment pour un parent de réaliser que son rôle a pris fin et que ses « petits » n'ont plus besoin de lui. Qu'ils sont armés pour la vie et peuvent désormais voler de leurs propres ailes. Oui, un drôle de sentiment. Auquel se mêlait une formidable émotion, que Thorin se hâta de dissimuler sous une expression faussement farouche. Parce que quand même, les paroles et l'attitude des garçons lui avaient été droit au cœur.

Il n'avait jamais agi envers eux dans l'attente d'obtenir quoi que ce soit en retour : au départ, il avait estimé de son devoir, mieux, de son honneur de ne pas abandonner à eux-mêmes deux orphelins de sa race dans un environnement étranger et hostile. Cela ne regardait que lui, estimait-il. Ensuite, à mesure qu'il s'était attaché à eux, c'était devenu encore plus simple : aime-t-on par calcul ? Bien sûr que non. Mais comme Thorin refusait de reconnaître ses faiblesses, quelles qu'elles soient, et qu'il avait horreur de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, il dissimula ses sentiments et lança d'un ton acerbe, regardant plus particulièrement Fili :

\- Vraiment ? Et si Kili s'était fait tuer ? Tu dirais la même chose ?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Thorin, protesta aussitôt le cadet. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire.

Thorin cependant guettait la réaction de l'aîné. C'était assez sournois de sa part, c'est vrai. Il savait combien Fili se souciait toujours, avant toute chose, de la sécurité de Kili. Sa réponse le stupéfia :

\- Kili a les mêmes raisons que moi. Nous sommes des guerriers, Thorin : nous connaissons tous deux les risques que cela implique.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas si mal en point, ragea Thorin en se levant avec peine, je ne sais pas ce que...

Il s'interrompit en voyant les traits de Fili se contracter sous l'effet de la souffrance et sa bouche se pincer. Il eut beau essayer de conserver son air farouche, le résultat ne fut pas très probant et l'inquiétude reprit le dessus : il clopina jusqu'à son neveu en maudissant intérieurement sa jambe blessée et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune nain :

\- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, dit-il d'une voix très radoucie. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais t'envoyer Oïn.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kili et posa machinalement sa main sur son front, qu'il trouva moite. L'effet du breuvage d'Oïn était passé et le garçon devait avoir très mal.

\- Tu n'es pas en grande forme non plus, hein ?

\- Non, admit le garçon, dont les yeux papillonnaient. J'ai terriblement sommeil mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était la douleur qui le maintenait éveillé.

\- Je vous envoie Oïn, confirma Thorin en boitant péniblement vers la porte. Je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure.

\- Ta jambe, Thorin !

\- Ma jambe ne regarde que moi ! rétorqua l'intéressé d'un ton volontairement sec. Non mais ! De quoi je me mêle, espèce de blanc-bec ?

Il n'empêche. Il était fameusement fier d'eux. Pas du tout content de ce qui était arrivé et de leur entêtement, effrayé de penser qu'ils avaient été prêts à se sacrifier pour lui, mais quand même drôlement fier.

Une fierté qu'il ne put dissimuler à Balin et Dwalin un peu plus tard. Balin et Dwalin qui, sans le dire, s'efforçaient de lui tenir compagnie le plus possible dans l'espoir qu'il ménage sa jambe. Les deux jeunes blessés dormaient. Oïn, harcelé par Thorin, était revenu les voir, leur avait fait à nouveau boire des potions sédatives et avait assuré qu'il fallait maintenant attendre.

\- Comment vont Fili et Kili ? demanda Balin. Peut-on les voir ou bien sont-ils encore trop faibles pour recevoir de la visite ?

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Thorin sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever en une sorte de sourire qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il éprouvait réellement :

\- Pour le moment ils dorment, répondit-il. Mais tu pourras aller les voir après. Ils sont solides comme des rocs. Ils sont devenus de fameux gaillards.

Là-dessus, Thorin réalisa ce qu'il était en train de dire et afficha sur le champ une mine faussement revêche :

\- Deux sacrés idiots ! grogna-t-il. Mais ils peuvent recevoir de la visite. Ça leur occupera l'esprit.

Balin se méprit sur le sens de l'invective, ou fit semblant de se méprendre, et demanda sur un ton de reproche :

\- Pourquoi les traites-tu d'idiots ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient fait honneur à leur sang et à leur lignée. Qu'est-il arrivé que tu ne nous as pas encore raconté ?

\- Ce qui est arrivé ?

Thorin arbora un air indigné, puis il explosa :

\- Te rends-tu comptes que ces deux crétins ont voulu ME protéger et qu'ils ont failli se faire tuer ?! Aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre !

Il raconta ce qui était arrivé, soulagé de pouvoir se libérer de ce poids qu'il traînait en silence depuis la bataille, de la peur qu'il avait éprouvée et de son refus de voir les deux garçons se faire tuer à sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas où j'ai commis une erreur dans ce que je leur ai enseigné, acheva-t-il d'un ton grincheux, mais je n'aurais jamais cru les voir faire preuve d'une bêtise pareille. Je ne remets pas en doute leur courage, mais vraiment, agir de manière aussi stupide...

\- Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils sont jeunes, grogna Dwalin. Jeunes et idéalistes. Et puis...

Il parut méditer sur les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer et finalement les garda pour lui. Balin prit le relais :

\- Tu as veillé sur eux pendant toutes ces années, dit-il paisiblement. Aujourd'hui qu'ils en ont les capacités, ils veillent à leur tour sur toi. C'est un juste retour des choses.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on veille sur moi ! rétorqua Thorin d'un ton péremptoire. Et ce n'est pas aux enfants de mourir pour leurs parents.

Balin se leva.

\- Eh bien bonne chance pour leur faire admettre ton point de vue, Thorin, conclut-il d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Moi en attendant, je vais leur faire une petite visite, si toutefois ils sont éveillés. Mais tu sais, tout cela, ça fait partie des choses de la vie. Il y a fatalement un jour où tout s'inverse.

Puis il s'esquiva, avant que Thorin ne lui lance quelques paroles bien senties à la figure.

 _Ce jour-là, la Mort avait effleuré de ses ailes les derniers descendants de Durin._

 _Ayant échoué, elle s'éloigna en riant tout bas. Car la Mort peut être belle joueuse._

 _Elle reviendrait, bien sûr, elle revient toujours._

 _Mais elle estimait qu'elle pouvait laisser les trois nains aux bons soins de sa jumelle la Vie durant encore quelques décennies._

 _Voire même un peu plus longtemps, qui sait._

 **0000000000000**

 **C'est un U.A., je peux modifier la fin comme je veux, lalalère ! Je laisse à chaque lecteur le soin de décider si oui ou non il y aura plus tard une reconquête d'Erebor : de toute façon, il n'y a plus personne pour commander les légions orcs ni pour tendre un piège aux nains à Ravenhill.**

 **Et toc !**

 **... et cette fois, l'histoire est vraiment terminée.**

 **D'énormes bisous à toutes celles qui l'ont suivie de bout en bout en la commentant régulièrement.**

 **Au plaisir de vous retrouver peut-être une autre fois, pour de nouvelles aventures en Terre du Milieu.**


End file.
